CONQUERED HEART
by nakki desinta
Summary: Hidup adalah pilihan, dan ketika pilihanku jatuh kepadamu, kenapa takdir begitu kejam menuliskan kisah kita? Haruskah aku menjadi antagonis yang terus mengharapkan cintamu? Dendam, Cinta dan Rasa bersalah, mana yang harus aku pilih? ... Grimmjow x Rukia ... #CrackPair #Bleach Rated M bukan kaleng-kaleng ya, karena benar-benar untuk reader dewasa. Chapter 19 Update
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer : I do own nothing_**

* * *

.

.

**CONQUERED HEART**

**Author : Nakki Desinta**

_Pair : Rukia x Grimmjow_

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

.

Udara begitu bersahabat, tidak mengirimkan udara panas dari teriknya matahari siang, tidak pula membawa dinginnya udara sore menjelang malam ketika Grimmjow selesai mengatur perabotan yang baru saja dia pindahkan dari bagian ruang tamu. Peluh mengalir dari dahinya mengingat betapa panasnya hawa di apartemen barunya sekarang, berhubung AC juga baru terpasang satu di ruang tengah. Dia melihat sekeliling dengan mata biru lautnya yang memukau, dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang dia bisa melihat seluruh bagian dari apartemennya dengan mudah. Apartemen yang terlihat sangat baru, luar biasa baru hingga dia begitu malas melihat kekosongan beberapa sudut yang harus diisinya segera dengan perabotan. Dia menghela napas berat dan mengingat pertengkaran hebatnya dua hari lalu yang menyebabkan dia ditendang keluar dari rumah oleh ayahnya.

"_Kau tidak mau mendengarkan permintaan Ayahmu yang sedang sakit?" seru sang Ayah dengan kemarahan membakar akal sehat setelah melempar foto yang dia terima dari detektif bayaran ke wajah anaknya yang terlihat sangat santai._

"_Dari awal aku tidak pernah mengiyakan permintaanmu, PAK TUA!" jawab Grimmjow tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun saat menyebut Ayahnya dengan sebutan Pak Tua. Dia hanya melirik foto-foto yang berserakan di lantai, foto-foto dimana dia sedang bercumbu dengan beberapa wanita berbeda di dalam bar ataupun koridor hotel. Dalam hati dia mengagumi betapa bersikerasnya sang Ayah sampai mau menyewa detektif hanya untuk memberikan bukti yang tidak penting begini. Karena sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi seluruh anggota keluarga inti Jeagerjaquez bahwa dia gemar tidur dengan wanita manapun untuk menghilangkan stress._

"_Aku hanya minta kau bertunangan dengan putri dari keluarga Yadomaru! Kalau kau mau, kau bisa saja tidur dengannya sepuas hati!"_

"_Kau kira aku boneka?! Atau anak anjing yang akan menggonggong senang saat disodorkan makanan?"_

"_Tutup mulutmu!" Ayahnya terlewat marah dan ketika darah sudah masuk semua ke otak, tinjupun melayang ke wajah Grimmjow secepat mata berkedip dan di detik yang sama ayahnya mengusir dia keluar dari rumah._

Akhirnya dia terdampar di apartemen yang terletak hanya beberapa blok dari kantor. Kantor yang juga punya ayahnya. Grimmjow menghela napas panjang lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya yang masih berdenyut sakit dan berwarna biru keunguan samar.

"Pak Tua itu tahu benar bagaimana harus menyiksaku!" geramnya sambil mengangkat kursi dari ruang tengah ke ruang kerja di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Grimmjow bekerja dari sebagai CEO, sementara ayahnya memegang jabatan sebagai komisaris dengan jatah saham mencapai 55%, sementara dia hanya memegang 20%, jadi sisi positifnya sang komisaris tidak bisa sembarangan memecat CEO tanpa rapat umum pemegang saham, dan tidak akan lucu jika ada permintaan rapat umum pemegang saham jika bukan karena permasalahan perusahaan, tapi urusan internal keluarga.

Jadilah dia sekarang harus hidup diluar rumah utama, dengan menguras kocek sendiri, bahkan dia tidak bisa lagi menggunakan mobil mewah keluaran BMW dari rumah, terpaksa memakai mobil sedan sederhana fasilitas kantor.

"Brengsek! Bahkan kartu kreditku ditarik! Kita lihat saja Pak Tua! Kau kira aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa uangmu? Cih! Justru kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa otakku!" gerutu Grimmjow penuh dendam, tangannya terkepal kuat hingga memutih. Dia melanjutkan memindahkan beberapa barang. Bahkan dia memutuskan pindahan sendirian tanpa melibatkan orang dari rumah utama, lagipula memang tidak banyak barang yang bisa dia bawa dari rumah mewah itu.

Dia melihat ruang tidur sudah beres, tinggal pasang rak tambahan untuk meletakkan buku-bukunya. Dia membuka kardus dan mulai menyusun buku-buku tebal yang kebanyakan tentang manajemen strategi, saham, psikologis dan banyak koleksi _manga _beharga yang dia simpan rapi. Buku-buku hampir selesai tersusun rapi, tapi tiba-tiba rak paling atas yang hanya disangga _bracket _mendadak miring dan seperti efek domino, _manga_-_manga _koleksinya berjatuhan.

"Eh..e h… !" Grimmjow berusaha menyangga rak, namun apa daya bobot yang ditanggung si rak lebih berat sehingga mau tidak mau dia pasrah melihat bukunya berserakan di lantai. Ada satu skrup yang kendor dan _bracket _jadi renggang. Padahal dia sendiri yang memasang rak paling atas, dan sekarang dia mengumpat dalam hati karena tidak memeriksanya lagi. Sudah begitu, peralatan instal sudah diangkut semua oleh pekerja.

"Obeng oh Obeng!" katanya menepuk jidat, membuat keringatnya terpercik ke mata dan perih. Itulah Grimmjow, kelakukannya diluar kantor kadang ceroboh, tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui sisi sembrononya ini, semua orang di kantor melihatnya sebagai seorang CEO dengan karisma tak terbantahkan. Dia buru-buru ke kamar mandi dan membasuh matanya.

Samar-samar terdengar suara musik klasik dari apartemen di sebelahnya, terdengar seperti lantunan orchestra Chopin. Tembok apartemen ini tidak bisa dibilang tipis, tapi kalau sampai terdengar suara dari apartemen sebelah, bisa dibayangkan berapa besarnya volume yang dipasang si tetangga. Grimmjow selesai membasuh wajah, dan segera keluar apartemen. Berpikir mungkin bisa meminjam obeng dari tetangganya yang sedang menikmati musik klasik.

"Permisi!" Grimmjow mengetuk pintu apartemen dengan papan sederhana bertuliskan 18F. Berkali-kali diketuk tidak ada jawaban, dan saat Grimmjow meraih gagang pintu ternyata tidak terkunci.

Ceroboh sekali orang ini, pikir Grimmjow.

"Permisi, aku Grimmjow! Aku baru pindah hari ini, boleh aku pinjam obeng?" serunya seraya mengambil satu langkah masuk ke dalam, dia berdiri di sisi rak sepatu yang berisi beberapa pasang sepatu kerja perempuan berukuran kecil, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda sepatu pria sama sekali. Udara dalam apartemen 18F sangat dingin, Grimmjow langsung merasa betah mengingat betapa panasnya hawa di apartmennya, berasa ada di gurun.

Selesai meneliti rak sepatu, mata biru lautnya berjelaga di bagian dalam apartemen yang sangat rapi, tertata baik sekalipun tidak seluas apartemen miliknya. Seketika Grimmjow mengingat tujuan utamanya ke sini… Obeng!

"Permisi!" kali ini dia berteriak lebih keras, karena suaranya masih kalah dengan suara dari _speaker _yang luar biasa keras. Tidak ada jawaban, dan Grimmjow memutuskan melepas sandalnya dan melangkah masuk sambil celingukan mencari pemilik apartemen.

"Permisi! Pintumu tidak terkunci, jadi aku mengundang diriku masuk. Aku perlu obeng!"

Grimmjow mencapai ruang tengah yang menjadi sumber suara lantang musik klasik, dua buah _speaker stereo_ di tempatkan di kanan dan kiri tv besar di tengah ruangan menghadap tempat tidur. Langkah kaki Grimmjow sangat hati-hati ketika sekilas melirik dan melewati tempat tidur yang sama rapinya dengan ruang lain.

"Permisi! Ada orang?"

Grimmjow makin bingung karena musik terdengar keras, tapi tidak ada orang sama sekali. Mungkinkah sang pemilik sedang pergi. Kalau begini ceritanya, ini sama saja dengan melanggar privasi, atau kalau ada barang hilang dia bisa disebut maling, karena sudah menerobos masuk apartemen orang tanpa izin. Sontak Grimmjow mencari lokasi kamera cctv, tidak mau menjadi tersangka tepat setelah kepergok pemilik apartemen 18F.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi!" gumam Grimmjow yang langsung balik kanan.

Dan baru saja dia berbalik, dia mendengar suara kucuran air keran yang begitu deras dari arah samping. Dari pintu yang setengah terbuka, terlihat air sudah menggenangi lantai kamar mandi.

"Ini orang ceroboh atau bodoh sih?! Kalau apartemennya banjir, kan apartemenku bisa banjir juga! Sial!"

Grimmjow segera membuka pintu kamar mandi hendak mematikan kucuran air, dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat keran yang tengah terbuka itu mengalirkan air ke bak berendam yang di dalamnya ada orang, terbaring tak bernapas masih dengan pakaian lengkap.

"Sial!" gerutunya sebelum bergegas berlutut di samping bak dan menarik sosok pucat yang tengah tenggelam. Darah mengalir cepat ke otaknya, dan jantungnya memacu layaknya balapan kuda saat mendapati wajah pucat yang baru saja dia tarik dari dalam air.

"Siapa kau?"

"WOAH!" Grimmjow melompat kaget dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari sosok yang tiba-tiba membuka mata dan dengan santainya bertanya. Reaksi Grimmjow mungkin terlalu berlebihan, atau mungkin karena dia sudah terlanjur panik, tepat setelah menarik mundur tangannya dia terpeleset dan kakinya terbentur keras ke closet duduk.

"Auw..!" erangnya sambil memegangi kaki yang nyut-nyutan. Belum selesai sakit akibat kena tinju kemarin sekarang malah kakinya... Keberuntungan sedang berbalik darinya beberapa hari ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Grimmjow masih terus mengerang kesakitan, tidak bisa membagi otaknya ketika nyeri yang amat sangat menyerangnya tanpa henti, jadi dia mengabaikan dua pertanyaan yang baru saja dia dengar. Tapi sambil kesakitan dia tidak melepaskan matanya dari sosok yang baru saja bicara padanya.

"Sepertinya kau perlu ke rumah sakit. Kakimu agak bengkok. Atau kakimu memang bengkok dari lahir?" suara datar dari wanita berwajah pucat itu terdengar begitu menyebalkan bagi telinga Grimmjow.

"Maksudmu, aku cacat dari lahir?! Sembarangan!" umpat Grimmjow tidak terima. "Bukannya kau mau bunuh diri?" tanya Grimmjow masih meringis-ringis kesakitan, tapi tidak bisa menghindari rasa ingin tahunya ketika wanita berpostur mungil itu menutup keran air dan menarik handuk dari gantungan di belakang pintu, dengan santainya mengeringkan rambut.

"Siapa? Aku? Aku biasa berendam begini untuk menenangkan diri. Kau dengar ada suara musik kan?"

Grimmjow baru menyadari kalau warna pucat dari wanita di hadapannya ini berangsur hilang, mungkin warna pucat tadi karena dia berendam terlalu lama.

"Menenangkan diri? Kau hampir membuat banjir satu lantai apartemen!" balas Grimmjow yang berusaha bangun, dan di saat yang sama kaki kirinya menolak kerjasama, membuatnya terpaksa harus pegangan ke sandaran closet.

"Aku panggilkan ambulan, kau tunggu di sini."

"Hei! Aku tidak sekarat!" protes Grimmjow yang berjalan tertatih-tatih mengikuti si wanita mungil itu.

Dalam diam Grimmjow memperhatikan langkah si wanita yang sangat tegas dan tegap, sikapnya sangat tenang, bahkan saat mendapati orang asing masuk ke apartemennya. Grimmjow sekilas melihat meja di ruang tengah dan menemukan kartu pengenal karyawan dengan logo . Foto wanita mungil itu ada di disana dan tertuliskan Kuchiki Rukia, Finance Mgr. Alis Grimmjow langsung berkerut dalam, merasa asing dengan nama itu. Sebagai CEO , bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengenali karyawannya sendiri, yah… sekalipun memang total karyawan di mencapai 1000 orang lebih, tapi untuk level manager dan direktur hanya segelintir orang. Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, wanita ini pun bersikap sama dengan Grimmjow, seolah tidak mengenalinya sama sekali.

"Oh! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" wanita mungil itu sedang memegang ponsel setelah sebelumnya mematikan speaker yang membahana. Anehnya lagi, seperti baru tersadar, dia menanyakan keberadaan orang asing di apartemennya setelah beberapa saat bicara dengannya.

_Orang lamban begini benar-benar seorang Finance Manager di ? _

Pertanyaan itu berputar tiada henti dalam benak Grimmjow, dan dia sampai mengancam akan memberikan sanksi berat pada pihak HRD karena merekrut orang yang salah untuk jabatan sepenting itu.

"Pintumu tidak terkunci!" jawab Grimmjow santai.

Seperti perubahan musim, raut wajah Rukia menadadak berubah. "Auh…! Aku selalu begini kalau sudah panik!" gerutu Rukia sambil menyisir rambut basahnya ke belakang dan menghela napas berat. Suaranya terdengar frustasi, tidak lagi sedatar saat bicara di kamar mandi.

_Apa-apaan dia? Kenapa karakternya mendadak berubah?_, kata Grimmjow dalam hati.

Rukia melihat Grimmjow yang berdiri miring karena kaki kirinya tidak mampu menopang bobot, dan terlihat bengkak.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu cidera, tapi kau juga salah karena masuk ke rumah orang tanpa izin," sergah Rukia sambil menekan layar ponselnya cepat.

"Aku cuma mau pinjam obeng. Lagipula orang aneh mana yang menenggelamkan diri di bak mandi?! Kau juga membiarkan pintu apartemenmu terbuka! Bagus aku yang masuk, bukan pencuri!" bantah Grimmjow menggebu-gebu.

Rukia tidak menjawab, hanya sekilas melirik Grimmjow sebelum berjalan ke arah dapur dan membuka kulkas. Gerakannya cekatan meraih alat kompres dan meletakkan beberapa es bersamaan dengan air kedalamnya, lalu menyodorkannya pada Grimmjow.

"Memangnya kau benar bukan pencuri?" Rukia melihat Grimmjow dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Kaos oblong dan celana pendek, kelihatan terlalu normal untuk ukuran penghuni apartemen, dan sepertinya memang bukan pencuri. Tatapan Grimmjow masih bersungut-sungut, tidak terima dipandang rendah begitu oleh Rukia, merasa harga dirinya sudah jatuh sampai banting harga, tapi dia tidak membalas Rukia dan menerima kompres.

"Oh! Hal…o?"

Rukia tertegun ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya hilang dari genggamannya, sempat celingukan bingung kemana hilangnya itu ponsel dan mendapati Grimmjow sudah di hadapannya sambil melotot, memegang ponselnya di atas kepala.

"Siapa yang kau telepon? Polisi?" gertak Grimmjow, mengintimidasi Rukia dengan sorot mata tajamnya. Dan berhubung ukuran badan keduanya yang berbeda terlalu jauh, Rukia sampai mendongak dan menjulurkan tangan agar bisa meraih ponselnya, tapi Grimmjow mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Sampai Rukia berjinjitpun tidak bisa mencapai tangan Grimmjow.

"Temanku! Dia dokter!"

Grimmjow tidak percaya dan meletakkan ponsel Rukia ke telinganya, mendengar suara laki-laki yang agak kesal karena tidak ada jawaban setelah mengucapkan 'halo' berulang kali.

"Hei, Rukia! Kalau kau tidak mau bicara tidak usah telepon! Kau kira aku menganggur, aku sedang ada pasien!" cerocos orang dari seberang, dan Grimmjow melihat tertulis nama Ishida di layar. Pria berwajah garang itu hanya mengangkat alis sekilas, merasa puas dengan kejujuran Rukia dan mengembalikan ponsel ke pemiliknya. Rukia terlihat jelas tidak terima, sangking marahnya, warna merah mulai mewarnai wajahnya.

"Dasar Parno!" umpatnya sebelum melanjutkan panggilan teleponnya. Grimmjow sudah siap menyerang Rukia balik, tapi Rukia mengangkat tangannya ke udara, menyuruh Grimmjow diam, dan anehnya Grimmjow langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Iya, kau kosong?... Bukan… bukan… tetanggaku. Kakinya dibenturkan ke closet!"

"Dibenturkan? Aku tidak sebodoh itu sampai membuat kakiku sendiri cidera!" protes Grimmjow yang siap merebut ponsel dari Rukia.

"Terbentur closet!" koreksi Rukia cepat, dan mengucapkan kata 'Puas' tanpa suara pada Grimmjow. Grimmjow hanya mendelik dan membiarkan Rukia melanjutkan percakapannya.

Rukia diam sejenak dan mendengarkan. "Agak bengkak, makanya sekarang aku suruh kompres dulu… Oh, oke!" Rukia mengakhiri panggilan telepon dan berbalik ke Grimmjow yang tengah duduk sambil menempelkan kompres ke kakinya.

"Aku ganti baju dulu, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu ke klinik."

Grimmjow baru sadar kalau mereka berdua sama-sama basah kuyup, dan membuat hampir seisi rumah Rukia sama basahnya. Bahkan sofa yang Grimmjow duduki sekarang juga basah. Rumah yang tadinya rapi luar biasa, sekarang dipenuhi tetesan air.

Rukia berjalan ke arah lemari, Grimmjow bisa melihat jelas gaun Rukia yang basah dan melekat ke tubuhnya, membuat lekuk tubuh mungilnya terlihat jelas, bahkan Grimmjow bisa melihat siluet pakaian dalam Rukia yang berwarna hitam. Pikiran liar Grimmjow langsung berkelana dan membandingkan tubuh Rukia dengan beberapa wanita yang pernah tidur dengannya. Dia tidak bisa menahan tawa ketika membandingkan ukuran payudara Rukia yang pastinya tidak akan cukup dalam genggaman tangannya, mungkin akan terasa seperti menggenggam _slime_.

"Apa yang lucu?" Rukia menjulurkan kepalanya ke samping pintu lemari yang terbuka, sementara Grimmjow berusaha menutup mulutnya, menelan tawa yang tersisa sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Rukia.

"Aku yakin dia masih perawan dengan tubuh tidak menggairahkan begitu!" gumam Grimmjow yang masih menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Membiarkan daya khayalnya bekerja lebih jauh membayangkan Rukia yang bahkan tidak mungkin membuat pria manapun bisa terangsang.

.

.

.

Grimmjow melihat kakinya yang terbungkus perban dan terpaksa menggunakan penyangga. Tidak percaya bahwa dia sudah membuat tulang kakinya sendiri bergeser karena benturan tadi. Bahkan cerita kecelakaan ini tidak akan terdengar keren jika orang-orang bertanya bagaimana bisa seorang CEO JJ. Corp cidera. Grimmjow tertunduk, kepalanya terasa berat dan berhenti melangkah tepat di pinggir trotoar menuju gedung apartemen. Di depannya Rukia melangkah dengan kaki mungilnya, dan ikut berhenti ketika Grimmjow berhenti.

"Kenapa? Capek?" Rukia mendekatinya dan meraih tangan kanan Grimmjow, mengarahkannya ke bahunya, berusaha menopang Grimmjow.

"Badanku dua kali lebih besar darimu! Kau pikir bisa memapahku?" Grimmjow buru-buru menarik tangannya, merasa malu karena harus bergantung pada perempuan, belum lagi ukuran badan Rukia yang jauh lebih kecil darinya, mereka akan terlihat seperti ranting kayu yang berusaha menopang tiang besar.

"Apa salahnya dicoba! Kalau kau tidak mau ditolong ya sudah. Kau bisa jalan sendiri kan?" Rukia menepuk bahu Grimmjow dua kali sebelum berjalan tegap meninggalkan Grimmjow.

"Hei, Tunggu! Rukia! Tunggu!" Grimmjow berusaha mengejar Rukia, tapi kakinya tidak bisa bergerak cepat dengan penyangga begini, sementara Rukia berjalan cepat meninggalkannya dan berbelok ke arah gedung apartemen. Kakinya memang pendek, tapi karena gaya jalannya yang sigap, Rukia bisa berjalan cepat seperti orang berlari.

"Kau masih bisa bersikap arogan. Kita lihat besok, apakah kau masih bisa pasang tampang tidak peduli begitu saat tahu kau ini bosmu?!" gumam Grimmjow seraya berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju apartemennya.

Langit sudah gelap, membawa hiruk pikuk dunia malam bersamanya.

Ketika Grimmjow sudah bersiap tidur dan meletakkan penyangganya di sisi tempat tidur, di sisi lain tembok ada Rukia yang tengah mengalami badai sesi kedua setelah usahanya untuk menenangkan diri gagal.

Mata ungu gelapnya menatap layar ponsel yang tengah bergetar tanpa henti dengan nama Ichigo tertera di sana. Ponselnya tergeletak pasrah di meja ruang tengah, terus bergetar sementara Rukia berdiam bak patung sambl memegangi alat pel di tangannya. Pekerjaannya membereskan rumah sudah hampir selesai, seluruh lantai sudah kering, tapi keinginan untuk berendam lagi menyerangnya.

Tadi siang dia berencana memberi kejutan ke Ichigo, kekasih yang telah menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun dengannya. Tapi sudah dua bulan belakangan ini Ichigo sulit dihubungi. Rukia tidak sengaja mengirim aplikasi lamaran ke JJ. Corp satu bulan lalu, tempat dimana Ichigo bekerja sebagai Marketing. Pria berusia 25 tahun itu adalah junior di fakultas Rukia. Mereka mulai menjalin hubungan dua tahun lalu, tepat saat Ichigo menjadi karyawan magang di . Ichigo berusaha mendekati Rukia sejak kuliah dan menyatakan perasaannya pada Rukia, mengatakan bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada sosok dewasa Rukia, sehingga dia tidak keberatan menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang usianya 3 tahun lebih senior darinya. Awalnya Rukia tidak ingin menerima perasaan Ichigo, tapi Ichigo begitu gigih memperjuangkan perasaannya, dan akhirnya Rukia menyerah dan mengakui memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Ichigo. Dan tahun lalu Ichigo membelikan cincin untuk Rukia, tepat saat Ichigo diangkat menjadi karyawan tetap di JJ. Corp. Cincin yang menjadi momento keseriusan mereka, saling setia, dan bersiap untuk menikah.

Rukia begitu senang bisa satu kantor dengan Ichigo, tapi sudah satu minggu dia bekerja di JJ. Corp, dimulai sejak awal bulan, dan dia masih tidak bisa juga menghubungi Ichigo. Bahkan Rukia berkali-kali mengirim pesan agar Ichigo bisa meluangkan waktu bertemu dengannya, entah sudah berapa puluh pesan tapi tidak ada satupun yang dibaca. Rukia sangat ingin memberi tahu secara langsung bahwa dia sudah bekerja di . Rukia tidak mau menyampaikan berita bahagia ini hanya lewat pesan, dia ingin bertemu Ichigo dan melihat senyum cerah Ichigo, ingin melihat binar bahagia di mata hazel Ichigo yang selalu membuatnya kagum.

Saat hari pertama masuk kerja di , Rukia tidak sengaja melihat jadwal kunjungan divisi Marketing saat datang ke HRD untuk menyerahkan dokumen, dia melihat Ichigo memiliki jadwal penuh keluar kantor, bertemu beberapa pemilik dan mengunjungi lokasi proyek. Karena begitu besarnya gedung , bahkan begitu banyaknya karyawan di masing-masing divisi, Rukia tidak pernah memiiki kesempatan berpapasan dengan Ichigo, belum lagi karena Ichigo tidak bisa dihubungi. Maka dari itu hari ini Rukia memutuskan ke apartemen Ichigo, dan Rukia mendapati Ichigo tengah berjalan di lobby apartemen sambil merangkul mesra seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang sepinggang, yang dengan cepat Rukia kenali. Orihime, sahabat dekatnya dari kuliah.

Awalnya Rukia tidak tidak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat dan menyusul keduanya menaiki lift, tapi dia berhenti di satu titik, tidak berani melangkah lebih jauh ketika keduanya mengambil tempat tepat di depan pintu apartemen Ichigo yang tidak tertangkap cctv, berciuman penuh nafsu, dan Ichigo tidak ragu-ragu meremas dada Orihime, meraba daerah sensitive Orihime, membuat wanita itu mengeluarkan suara desahan penuh gairah, dan mereka masuk ke apartemen Ichigo sambil tertawa.

Saat itu Rukia berusaha menenangkan tangannya yang gemetaran, tidak sanggup menahan ponsel yang tengah merekam keduanya sedang bermesraan. Sebagian akal sehatnya masih bekerja dan menyuruhnya mengambil bukti agar semua tidak hanya terdengar sebagai sebuah tuduhan tak berdasar. Bertahun-tahun dia memegang keuangan, membuatnya sadar betapa kuatnya bukti untuk menyatakan sebuah kebenaran.

Rukia pulang dengan perasaan tak tergambarkan lagi. Antara sakit hati, marah, kecewa, hingga ingin mencekik Ichigo. Tapi semua dicegah oleh akal sehatnya. Orihime yang mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana awal hubungannya dengan Ichigo, bagaimana dia selalu mendukung Ichigo sekalipun Ichigo masih serabutan mencari pekerjaan setelah lulus kuliah. Bagaimana bisa keduanya melakukan ini semua? Menusuknya dari belakang.

Pikirannya kembali ketika dia menandatangani kontrak dengan minggu lalu, betapa bahagianya dia saat itu karena bisa satu kantor dengan Ichigo, membayangkan mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih banyak, bisa makan siang bersama, atau pulang bersama. Harapan itu hancur layaknya cermin yang sengaja di lempar dari puncak gedung.

Hancur tak terhindarkan.

Hingga dia tidak sadar kalau pintu apartemennya masih terbuka, menyalakan musik keras dan membenamkan diri di genangan air sambil menahan napas. Setiap kali hampir kehabisan napas Rukia akan mengangkat kepalanya sejenak, menarik napas dan kembali menarik diri ke dalam air. Semakin lama dia berada di dalam air, semakin tenang hatinya, karena otaknya tidak lagi memikirkan bagaimana sakit yang ia rasakan, tapi berusaha bertahan agar semakin lama berada di dalam air.

Rukia tidak pernah berpikiran ingin bunuh diri. Dia justru merasa harus menenagkan diri agar tidak kehilangan akal sehat dan melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan seorang Rukia.

"Karena kau mengagumi sikap dewasaku, bukan berarti kau bisa main-main dan berharap akal sehatku akan memaafkanmu," gumam Rukia yang terlihat sangat tenang melihat ponselnya terus bergetar dan jatuh ke lantai dengan suara berdebam.

"Aku berusaha menghubungimu selama berbulan-bulan, dan kau sibuk selingkuh dengan sahabatku. Lalu sekarang kau merasa perlu menghubungiku? Kau sebut apa ini, Ichigo? Indra keenam? Firasat? Kau merasa sudah memenangkan permainanmu. Kau sudah mendapatkan Orihime dan ingin tetap menggenggamku dengan tanganmu yang lain?" kata Rukia tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan tatapan jijiknya pada nama Ichigo di layar ponselnya.

Rukia membuka kulkas, mengambil sekaleng bir, menenggak sekaligus isi kaleng, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, merasakan betapa sesak dadanya, betapa inginnya dia menangis tapi di sisi lain dia juga tidak ingin meneteskan satu titikpun airmatanya untuk pria brengsek seperti Ichigo. Jam berdetik perlahan, membuat Rukia mengingat bagaimana perasaannya tumbuh dengan sangat perlahan pada Ichigo, bagaimana dia berusaha mengimbangi segalanya dengan sifat dinamis Ichigo, bagaimana toleransinya berkembang begitu jauh dan Ichigo akan membayar kesabarannya dengan kasih sayang yang selalu menghangatkan hatinya.

Tawa miris lolos dari mulut Rukia, tawa mencemooh yang membuatnya mual seketika. Kepalanya berat dan dia segera berlari ke kamar mandi saat merasakan mulutnya mendadak asam, isi perutnya keluar semua di lubang closet. Rukia muntah berkali-kali, seolah tubuhnya sendiri menolak ingatannya tentang Ichigo.

"Persetan dengan perasaan ini! Aku membuangmu dari hidupku, Ichigo…" Rukia melepaskan cincin dari jari tengahnya, melemparnya ke lubang closet, dan menekan tombol _flush_ sebelum merangkak ke tempat tidur, membawa sakit di hatinya ke alam bawah sadar.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi hingga menjelang istirahat siang adalah jam-jam tersibuk para karyawan , perusahaan besar dengan lima anak perusahaan lain yang membawahi masing-masing bisnis unit. Mulai dari industri kosmetik, busana, bisnis hiburan, otomotif, hingga makanan. Bukan lingkup kecil dan banyak kompetitor mengenal dengan baik seberapa besar dan menakutkannya , apalagi di bawah kepemimpinan Grimmjow selama 6 tahun ini, telah berubah dari nama besar menjadi nama raksasa yang membuat orang terkagum hanya dengan mendengar status seseorang yang bekerja di .

Rukia baru bekerja selama seminggu di , masih dalam masa percobaan selama tiga bulan, dan selama seminggu ini dia baru berhasil mempelajari pola bisnis, laporan keuangan, hingga korelasi antar bisnis. Dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan nama besar , karena motivasi utamanya adalah berada satu atap dengan Ichigo, dan sekarang motivasi itu hilang seketika. Namun otaknya menolak untuk menyerah, menjadi lemah hanya akan memberi kemenangan pada Ichigo, seolah tanpa Ichigo dia tidak akan bisa bertahan. Rukia memaksa hatinya mati rasa, sekalipun rasa sakit itu tidak juga hilang sejak dia terbangun dari alam bawah sadar. Ketika tidur, dia bisa dengan mudah melupakan rasa sakit, juga mengabaikan kehancuran perlahan dalam hatinya, tapi ketika indra dalam tubuhnya berfungsi kembali, semua seolah bekerja sama untuk menjatuhkannya.

"Rukia, kau tidak istirahat?" Hinamori, _Accounting Manager _menepuk bahu Rukia ketika Rukia sedang konsentrasi penuh mempersiapkan laporan yang diminta sebagai tes apakah dia sudah mengerti secara keseluruhan proses orientasi sebelum benar-benar dilepas bekerja dengan tim.

"Oh… sebentar…" Rukia memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Ini tanggung, aku istirahat 10 menit lagi," lanjutnya dengan sebuah anggukan, dan Hinamori pamit meninggalkannya, pergi istirahat bersama staff keuangan juga akunting lainnya.

Rukia memperhatikan layar laptopnya, presentasi yang sebenarnya sudah dia selesaikan sejak sepuluh menit lalu, tapi dia ingin menyibukkan diri dengan membacanya lagi dan lagi, ingin mengisi atau lebih tepatnya menggantikan ingatannya tentang Ichigo dengan pekerjaan. Ketika sibuk, ia merasa akan dengan mudah mengalihkan perhatian, dan sekarang dia sendirian, hatinya kembali merasa berat. Akhirnya dia meraih roti dan minuman ringan dari tasnya, berjalan menuju taman di atap.

Biasanya taman akan penuh setelah orang-orang selesai makan siang, dan ingin bersantai, jadi dia berharap taman dalam keadaan kosong sekarang, hingga dia bisa menyendiri untuk beberapa saat sebelum orang-orang datang. Syukurlah taman memang masih kosong. Langkah kaki Rukia cepat dan tegas menuju pembatas, bersandar pada tiang berbahan _stainless _dan melihat awan putih berarak yang bergerak perlahan.

Dunia terus berputar, waktu terus berjalan, dan Rukia mengutuk hatinya yang tidak juga berhenti mengirim rasa sakit ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana tubuhnya perlahan melemah ketika mengingat Ichigo dan Orihime. Dia ingin melampiaskan seluruh kebencian dan amarahnya, tapi logikanya berkata tidak. Ketika dia mendengar suara menenangkan ayah dalam ingatannya, maka di saat yang sama wajah penuh kemarahan milik ibunya muncul dalam benaknya.

Ponsel di saku celananya bergetar, Rukia hanya melirik nama penelepon sebelum me-_reject _panggilan dan kembali mengantonginya. Seketika itu juga dia kehilangan nafsu makan, dan membiarkan roti tetap tergeletak di kursi panjang sebelahnya, sementara dia malah meraih minuman dan meneguknya banyak-banyak. Soda mengumpul di mulutnya, dan dia menelannya sekaligus, membuat tenggorokan seperti terbakar, sempat kesulitan menelan, hingga akhirnya Rukia berhasil mendorong masuk semua ke perutnya. Dia kembali terdiam menerawang melihat langit.

Ponselnya terus saja bergetar tanpa henti. Rukia kesal dan melempar ponselnya tepat di atas roti yang tidak dia makan.

Rukia berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatannya sebelum menghadapi Ichigo, karena itu dia terus menghindari panggilan Ichigo dari semalam. Karena ingatan menyakitkan itu masih terasa begitu jelas baginya, dan dia berharap waktu akan menyamarkan rasa sakitnya sekalipun hanya sedikit, hingga dia tidak perlu menunjukkan wajah sedih, atau terluka saat menghadapi Ichigo.

"Rukia!"

Rukia terlonjak dan berbalik saat mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara riang yang sangat dia kenali tanpa perlu melihat.

"Kau sulit sekali dihubungi!" Ichigo berlari mendekati Rukia yang hanya berdiri kaku layaknya patung.

"Aku hanya tidak menerima panggilanmu dari semalam, dan kau bilang aku sulit dihubungi. Lalu kau sebut apa dirimu yang bahkan tidak membalas satupun pesanku selama berbulan-bulan?" gumam Rukia dengan suara rendah.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa barusan?" Ichigo mendekat dan meraih tangan Rukia. Rukia diam saja saat Ichigo meraih tangan kanannya, mengelus permukaan jarinya, hal wajar yang selalu Ichigo lakukan setiap kali mereka bertemu. Tapi kali ini alis Ichigo mengernyit, seolah menyadari ada yang salah dengan tekstur jemari Rukia yang biasanya dihiasi cincin pemberiannya.

Rukia hanya menggeleng dan menarik tangannya, membuat kerutan di alis Ichigo makin dalam.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau bekerja di sejak seminggu lalu? Aku baru dengar dari temanku semalam kalau ada Manager Keuangan baru dan sepertinya sangat tegas, dan saat aku tahu itu kau, aku berusaha menghubungimu, tapi kau tidak pernah menjawab teleponku."

"Teman yang mana?" tanya Rukia skeptis.

"Kau kenapa Rukia, kau sakit?" Ichigo mengulurkan tangan hendak menyentuh pipi Rukia, tapi lagi-lagi Rukia menghindar.

Rukia merasa begitu jijik hingga ingin muntah, sentuhan Ichigo membuatnya mengingat bahwa tangan yang sama juga menyentuh wanita lain, bercumbu dengan wanita lain. Gelombang besar amarah dalam dirinya membuncah dan mengirim darah naik ke kepalanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" untuk pertama kalinya Rukia mendongak dan bertemu tatap dengan mata Ichigo. Rukia melihat mata hazel itu terlihat sangat polos, seolah pemiliknya adalah jiwa bersih yang akan selalu membawa kebahagiaan pada siapapun yang melihatnya, dan Rukia mengingat betapa dalamnya luka yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"Hah? Apa?" Ichigo terlihat bingung.

"Saat aku tidak menjawab teleponmu," lanjut Rukia.

"Tentu saja aku cemas, aku bahkan berpikir kau mungkin marah padaku!" jawab Ichigo agak bingung.

"Lalu apakah kau pernah berpikir bagaimana perasaanku saat tak ada satupun jawaban darimu selama berbulan-bulan dan mendapati kenyataan kau tidur dengan Orihime?" kata Rukia berusaha tetap tenang, pupil mata Ichigo bergetar panik mendengar ucapan Rukia.

"Aku kelewat senang saat tahu aku diterima dan membayangkan bisa bertemu denganmu setiap hari, tapi aku rasa ini kesalahan besar dalam hidupku. Bukan karena aku pindah ke , tapi karena aku salah membuka hati untukmu."

Ichigo mengambil satu langkah mundur, memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Rukia, sadar bahwa dia berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat kalau-kalau Rukia akan menamparnya.

"Kemana cincin yang aku berikan?" ucap Ichigo setelah berusaha mengumpulan keberaniannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak menyangkalnya?" Rukia memiringkan kepalanya, tidak percaya Ichigo mengakui dengan gamblang sudah tidur dengan Orihime. Percuma saja dia menyimpan video menjijikkan itu di ponselnya, dia tidak perlu bukti lagi bila sang tersangka mengakui kejahatannya. Seketika saja dia merasa begitu bodoh.

"Lalu yang kau tanya sekarang malah cincin?" lanjut Rukia sambil mendesiskan tawa mencemooh.

"Sialan! Itu cincin berlian, Rukia!" pekik Ichigo emosi.

"Berlian? Berapa harganya? Apakah sebanding dengan nilai yang aku keluarkan untuk menopangmu selama kau belum menjadi karyawan tetap ?" cibir Rukia sambil memasukkan kedua lengannya ke kantong celananya, menyembunyikan kepalan tangannya karena menahan amarah yang bergolak dalam hatinya. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini, Ichigo hanya memikirkan uang yang dia keluarkan, tidak ada rasa bersalah, tidak ada permintaan maaf sedikitpun.

"Aku membuangnya, seperti aku ingin membuangmu dari hidupku?" Rukia menggemeretakkan giginya kuat-kuat, meminta hatinya tetap kuat dan tidak menangis.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidur dengan Orihime?" tambah Rukia cepat, menahan hati agar tidak terguncang saat mendengar kenyataan dari Ichigo, tapi Ichigo tetap bungkam. Pria tinggi dengan rambut warna matahari itu tengah memikirkan jawaban yang tepat agar tidak memperburuk keadaan.

"Sebulan? Dua bulan, tiga bulan?... Enam bulan? Setahun?" Rukia kembali mencecarnya, dan Ichigo mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Kau membuatku tidur di tempat kau tidur dengan wanita lain?! Brengsek!" sergah Rukia hampir muntah, perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk saat membayangkan dirinya tidur di tempat yang sama dengan Ichigo menyentuh Orihime.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan langsung kalau kau lebih menyukai wanita yang berdada besar? Kau takut aku akan menuntut semua uangku saat hubungan kita berakhir?" Rukia tidak bisa menghentikan mulutnya ketika Ichigo tidak sedikitpun memberikan jawaban, seolah membiarkan pikiran Rukia menalarkan sendiri semua, seolah Ichigo memberikan jawaban 'ya' atas semua prasangkanya.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi. PERGI atau kau ingin jadi tontonan mereka?!" Rukia mengangkat botolnya dan siap meluncurkan isinya ke Ichigo saat segerombolan karyawan masuk ke area taman sambil mengobrol.

Ichigo tetap terdiam selama beberapa saat, merasa ragu, tidak ingin pergi, tapi juga tidak ingin malu di depan karyawan lain. Ichigo menarik napas panjang sebelum mengangkat wajah, melihat Rukia penuh penyesalan dan memutar badan, berjalan menjauhi Rukia dengan bahu merosot turun.

Rukia berbalik dan menatap lurus ke depan, melihat ruang kosong dalam hatinya, membiarkan sakit hatinya menguar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Membiarkan seluruh ingatannya selama bersama Ichigo mengalir dalam benaknya, tawa bahagia mereka saat menghabiskan waktu bersama, wajah tegang Ichigo saat memberikan cincin dan memintanya untuk menikah. Semua terasa begitu nyata dan menyakitkan. Ketika sebuah hubungan dibangun dengan susah payah, berusaha menimbulkan kepercayaan satu sama lain, berusaha membuka hati satu sama lain, berusaha menerima kekurangan dan kelebihan satu sama lain, melampaui batas kesabaran yang ada, dan momen bahagia itu, ikatan indah itu terlepas dengan mudahnya. Sesulit apapun hubungan itu dibangun, semua bisa rusak dengan sangat mudah.

Rukia meneguk sisa isi botol, membiarkan tenggorokan dan perutnya terbakar soda, dan menarik napas sebelum bersendawa besar. Usai bersendawa dia merasa begitu lega seperti habis mengeluarkan segumpal batu besar yang mengganjal dalam dirinya.

"Woah, kau harusnya masuk rekor dunia!"

Rukia berbalik panik, mengira tidak ada orang di dekatnya, karena tiba-tiba ada suara dari antah berantah.

"Sendawamu terlalu besar untuk ukuran badanmu!"

Grimmjow berdiri di hadapan Rukia dengan penyangga dan kaki kiri terbungkus, sementara Rukia mengerutkan alisnya begitu dalam, seolah mendapati alien di hadapannya. Postur tubuh Grimmjow layaknya model berdiri di depan Rukia yang mirip kurcaci, badannya tinggi menjulang berbalut jas berwarna navy dan dasi yang selaras. Rukia sempat kehilangan jalur pikiran ketika melihat sosok yang kemarin dia maki-maki, sosok yang hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaos sampai basah-basahan di kamar mandinya, orang yang ceroboh bukan kepalang sampai teriak karena kakinya kena closet, sekarang terlihat jauh lebih keren, seperti model di _departemenstore_.

"Jadi tadi itu anak ayam yang kau kejar-kejar?" Grimmjow kembali berkoar sementara Rukia masih terbengong-bengong. Grimmjow menyeret kakinya mendekati Rukia, dan mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Rukia. Mata ungu Rukia berkedip sekali, tapi kemudian dia menendang kaki Grimmjow yang masih diperban.

"A-! SAKIT!" geram Grimmjow sambil menggigit bibir agar suaranya tidak terlalu keras.

"Jadi ini bukan mimpi," gumam Rukia santai, menganggukkan kepala berkali-kali.

"Seharusnya kau tendang kakimu sendiri, Pendek!" umpat Grimmjow yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Aku tidak mau, pasti sakit," jawab Rukia lagi, dan memutar badan acuh tak acuh, kembali menatap ruang kosong di langit biru dengan awan putih.

"Kau menguping?" Rukia bersuara setelah diam selama beberapa saat, membuat Grimmjow berdiri tegak dengan penyangga tepat di sebelahnya.

"Ummm… lebih tepatnya tidak sengaja mendengar sih. Kalian yang seharusnya tidak mengobrol di tempat umum, periksa dulu ada orang atau tidak. Aku sedang duduk di balik pohon itu pas anak ayam tadi berlari memanggilmu seperti bocah," jelas Grimmjow santai.

"Haaaahhh…, Berarti kau dengar semuanya." Rukia menyentuh palang pembatas dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas tangan yang terlipat di palangan.

"Kisah cintamu seperti drama. Tadinya aku kira badan … ummm… sepertimu…" Grimmjow memberi isyarat dengan pandangan naik turun dari ujung kepala hingga kaki Rukia, berkali-kali naik turun, dan melanjutkan, "akan jomblo seumur hidup."

Reaksi Rukia di luar dugaan Grimmjow, karena Rukia menegakkan badan ke arahnya dan sudah pasang kuda-kuda siap untuk menendangkan kakinya lagi, tapi Grimmjow segera meletakkan penyangganya di antara mereka, menjadikannya perisai.

"Apa yang salah dengan badanku, hah?" Rukia bertolak pinggang, mengomeli Grimmjow dengan kemarahan sudah diubun-ubun. Tersinggung karena dia merasa ucapan Grimmjow sangat tepat, dan karena badan lurusnya ini Ichigo lebih memilih Orihime yang seksi dan berisi. Mau tidak mau Rukia mengingat bagaimana Ichigo selalu membelai dadanya setiap kali mereka bercinta, memijatnya perlahan dan sabar hingga putingnya berubah menjadi kemerahan sebelum menjilatnya, lalu menghisapnya penuh gairah.

_Dia pasti bosan melakukannya semua hal itu untukku, dan mencari payudara yang lebih nyaman diremas,_ kata Rukia dalam hati.

Tiada henti Rukia mengutuk Ichigo dan semua pria di dunia ini yang sangat terobsesi pada payudara dan puting besar. Kemarahan dalam hati Rukia makin menjadi, membuatnya mendelik pada Grimmjow.

"Kenapa kau selalu bicara dengan nada tidak sopan padaku? Kita bahkan tidak saling kenal. Aku baru bertemu denganmu kemarin, dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba ada di si-…!" Rukia mengedipkan mata berkali-kali, seolah baru sadar dengan logika yang seharusnya terlintas di benaknya dari tadi. Bagaimana bisa bukan karyawan ada disini? Atau jangan-jangan dia customer yang sedang berkunjung ke .

"Seperti biasa, reaksimu lambat. Aku bahkan mulai meragukan kemampuan HRD kalau begini," gerutu Grimmjow sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maksudnya?" Rukia melirik jam di tangan kirinya, dan menunjukkan sudah 12.55, dia hanya punya 5 menit lagi sebelum waktu istirahat berakhir.

"Kau tahu a-"

"Aku tidak mau dengar! Waktu istirahat sudah mau habis!" potong Rukia tidak sabaran, bergegas mengambil roti dan ponselnya, memasukkannya ke kantong.

"Kau harus dengar!" Grimmjow mencekal tangan Rukia, mukanya kesal bukan main karena dipotong begitu saja tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk bicara. Rukia segera menarik tangannya dan melotot pada Grimmjow.

"Aku ada presentasi-"

"Dengan CEO ?"

Rukia bingung, bagaimana orang ini bisa tahu.

Grimmjow menghela napas berat, dan berkata, "Apakah kau benar-benar lulus psikotes? Tidak main curang? Nepotisme? Relasi?"

"Aku jujur! Jangan membuat tuduhan tidak mendasar!" sangkal Rukia berapi-api.

"Kalau kau memang lulus tes dengan jujur, sekarang aku tanya. Siapa nama CEO ?" Grimmjow bertanya seraya meraih tangan Rukia lagi, perlahan ibu jarinya mencari letak denyut nadi Rukia, memastikan kejujuran Rukia lewat pola aliran darahnya.

Rukia berpikir keras, tidak peduli tangannya tengah dicengkram Grimmjow, dan seketika itu juga dia menemukan celah di otaknya... Betapa cerobohnya dia karena tidak bisa mengingat nama CEO .

"Kau dijelaskan struktur organisasi saat masa orientasi?" cecar Grimmjow lagi, dan Rukia hanya mengangguk dengan polosnya, rasa bersalah mulai mengakar di dasar hatinya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingat siapa namanya. Apakah ini tes? Apa kau staff HRD? Manager HRD? Jangan kurangi poinku, aku masih dalam masa percobaan," Rukia memelas dengan raut wajah bersalah yang mendalam.

Di sisi lain Grimmjow justru merasa frustasi dengan sikap Rukia yang tidak juga bisa menangkap umpan-umpan yang dia lempar. Entah otaknya sedang lamban karena baru putus cinta atau memang cetakan dari lahirnya sudah begini, Grimmjow menggaruk rambutnya yang sudah rapi, dan angin berhembus ikut menambah kusut bentuk rambutnya.

"Apa aku pakai kartu pengenal karyawan sepertimu?"

Rukia menggeleng cepat setelah melihat leher Grimmjow yang bebas tanpa gantungan _name ta_g. Keduanya bertukar pandang, yang merasa sebal karena identitasnya tidak juga dikenali, sementara yang satu merasa ketakutan karena sudah gagal sebagai karyawan baru dan tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaannya karena hal ini.

"Aku berhak bicara tidak sopan padamu karena aku lima tahun lebih senior darimu dan aku, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, adalah CEO dari !" lanjut Grimmjow sambil bertolak pinggang, terlihat kesal tapi juga sangat bangga menyebutkan jabatannya di depan Rukia, seolah sebuah beban besar telah terangkat darinya, dan membuatnya bisa mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi.

Rukia tetap diam, dan di sisi lain Grimmjow mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, hingga tidak sadar agak membungkuk untuk bisa melihat wajah Rukia lebih jelas.

"Eeiii…. Jangan bercanda," canda Rukia yang tidak sungkan meninju lengan Grimmjow pelan seperti mereka sudah menjadi teman sejak lama.

Seolah mendapatkan pukulan K.O tepat di perutnya, Grimmjow kembali menegakkan tubuh dan bertolak pinggang dengan sikap arogannya, tidak menurunkan rasa percaya dirinya sekalipun Rukia terlihat tidak percaya. Rukia sepertinya masih kesulitan menerima fakta yang Grimmjow berikan, karena itu dia menatap Grimmjow dengan sebelah alis terangkat, menyangsikan ucapan pria berbadan tinggi di depannya.

"Oh, selamat siang Pak. Anda cidera?" seorang karyawan melewati mereka dan memberikan hormat mendalam pada Grimmjow.

"Bukan hal besar, hanya keseleo," jawab Grimmjow pendek dan tegas.

Rukia masih antara percaya dan tidak, otaknya bekerja cukup cepat saat menganalisa laporan keuangan, tapi enah kenapa berkenaan dengan urusan begini mendadak jadi lemot. Melihat bagaimana karyawan berambut cokelat di sebelahnya membungkuk bahkan sampai 90 derajat tanpa ragu-ragu, tidak mungkin juga kalau pria bermata biru ini tidak punya posisi tinggi.

"Kau Kuchiki Rukia, kan? Pengganti Yoruichi?"

Rukia mengangguk, karena otaknya masih berusaha memroses informasi tentang Grimmjow.

"Selamat bergabung! Aku Aizen, divisi IT!"

"Terima kasih," jawab Rukia cepat, tapi kemudian dia pasang tampang linglung lagi saat Aizen beranjak dari taman.

"Waktu istirahat sudah habis," Grimmjow menjitak dahi Rukia, membuat Rukia tersadar seketika dan menyentuh sumber sakit dari dahinya, lalu memerhatikan Grimmjow yang perlahan menjauh darinya.

Layaknya reaksi kimia yang lambat, detik demi detik berlalu dan otaknya masih berusaha mengartikan fakta-fakta yang baru saja terjadi. Perlahan Rukia mengurutkan fakta tentang Grimmjow dalam benaknya. Pertama jas mahal, bisa masuk ke tanpa _name tag_, disapa karyawan lain dengan hormat.

Rukia berusaha mengingat gambar struktur organisasi yang dia baca saat masa orientasi, dan seketika itu juga dia panik, mencengkram kepalanya. Mengingat sebuah nama di atas jajaran manajer dan direktur, nama berawalan G, nama yang sangat asing dan terlalu _American Style_. Rukia merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak bisa mengingat nama itu dengan cepat sebelum membuat dirinya jatuh ke kubangan dan rasa bersalah begini.

Dia mengingat apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan pada CEO dari kemarin hingga barusan. Menyebutnya orang aneh, pencuri, juga membuatnya cidera, bahkan menendang kakinya.

"Rukia… habis sudah nasibmu! Mati kau! _The End_!"

Rukia memaki dirinya sendiri dan memukul kepalanya berkali-kali. Bingung harus bagaimana minta maaf dengan segudang kesalahan yang dia perbuat. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dipecat, atau diberikan surat peringatan karena sudah berlaku tidak sopan pada petinggi perusahaan. Berbagai macam kemungkinan bersileweran di benaknya, dibawa hingga ia berbelok menuju ruang _Finance Accounting_. Ketakutan perlahan merayap naik dari kaki ke seluruh tubuhnya, mengirim udara dingin yang membuatnya merinding padahal udara luar cukup hangat.

Grimmjow berbalik dan mendapati Rukia yang tengah merutuki dirinya sendiri sebelum menghilang di pintu cokelat ruang divisi _Finance Accounting_. Senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya, puas bukan kepalang. Reaksi seperti inilah yang dia harapkan dari Rukia, dia bahkan sempat membayangkannya sebelum tidur, membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang kurang waras sambil menatap langit-langit kamar, dan bagusnya, apa yang dia bayangkan sama persis seperti perkiraannya.

Pertama kalinya dia bertemu karyawan yang bahkan tidak bisa mengingat nama agungnya sebagai seorang CEO.

"Aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam kepalanya," bisik Grimmjow sambil menunduk berusaha meredakan senyumnya, bersikeras mengembalikan wajah kaku CEO miliknya. "Tapi satu hal yang bisa aku pastikan, dia jujur," lanjut Grimmjow dalam perasaan lega, tanpa sadar melihat tangannya yang tadi menyentuh tangan Rukia, mengingat betapa menyenangkannya denyut nadi Rukia. Saat Rukia pasang wajah bingung, saat dia mengira dirinya bercanda. Setiap perubahan emosi Rukia terasa jelas di permukaan tangannya..

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

So saya memutuskan membuat new story. What do you think? Gaya penulisannya berubah lagi ya he he he, maklum udah lama ga nulis, jadi kaku dan perlu belajar lagi, coba mengingat lagi diksi dan aturan EYD. Woow banget deh.

Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter 2. Rate M ya, jadi yang dibawah umur jangan coba lanjut baca. Silahkan tinggalkan review untuk improvement saya di chapter-chapter berikutnya.

Thanks All

**02.12.2019 -:-:-:- Nakki Desinta -:-:-:-**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer : I do own nothing_**

.

.

.

**CONQUERED HEART**

**Author : Nakki Desinta**

_Pair : Rukia x Grimmjow_

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

.

.

Kursi ruang _meeting_ sudah terisi, beberapa orang duduk mengisi ruang. Grimmjow duduk bersama beberapa direktur lain, melihat layar laptopnya dan membaca dokumen presentasi yang disiapkan oleh Rukia. Sedangkan sang pembuat dokumen tengah duduk kaku di tengah ruang meeting dekat layar proyektor. Wajahnya terlihat tegang bukan main, dan saatmengangkat wajahnya dari kertas di tangan, matanya bertemu dengan Grimmjow. Kontan dia menegakkan badan, memperbaiki sikap duduknya tapi kembali menunduk.

Pria bermata biru itu ikut menunduk, tangan yang awalnya menopang dagu, sekarang berpindah ke mulut karena berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya. Merasa begitu lucu dengan tingkah Rukia, yang gelisah dan sangat waspada dengan kehadirannya. Membuatnya membayangkan bagaimana jika Rukia belum mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dia adalah CEO , dan bertemu pertama kali di ruang _meeting_, mungkin wanita berbadan mungil itu akan pingsan di tempat.

Jemari rampingnya menekan _scroll_ dan melihat bahan presentasi Rukia, merasa kontennya sangat menarik, bagi siapapun yang berada di posisi petinggi perusahaan tidak akan ragu bahwa si pembuat presentasi pasti mengerti dengan baik medan yang ditangani.

_Mungkin dia benar-benar bisa diandalkan_, desis Grimmjow dalam benaknya.

Perhatian berpusat pada Rukia yang duduk dengan punggung tegak, terlihat jelas sangat tegang. Mau tidak mau Grimmjow merasa agak sanksi, bahan presentasi sebagus apapun tidak akan berarti jika cara penyampaiannya tidak menarik.

"Jalannya masih panjang," bisik Direktur Kurotsuchi yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah Grimmjow.

"Kenapa?" tanya Grimmjow, tertarik dengan pernyataan Kurotsuchi yang tiba-tiba. Karena bukan hal baru bagi para direksi , sepak terjang seorang Kuritsuchi sebagai Direktur Strategi memang selalu bisa diandalkan. Direktur Kurotsuchi yang nyentrik dan agak unik itu, sering memberikan penilaian yang terkesan subyektif tapi selalu benar. Kata-katanya bagai ramalan sakti cenayangan level dewa.

"Dia termasuk terlalu muda untuk menggantikan Yoruichi, perjalanan kariernya di Keuangan memang sudah lama, tapi perusahaan tempatnya terakhir bekerja bukan skala besar," jelas Kurotsuchi dengan gamblang, tidak sedikitpun menutupi nada merendahkan dalam suaranya.

Grimmjow hanya mengangkat alisnya sedikit, tidak mengiyakan atau menyanggah, hanya menampung pendapat Kurotsuchi, tapi pernyataan Kurotsuchi cukup untuk menjadi bahan pertimbangan. Bisa dilihat memang, sebagian besar penghuni ruang _meeting _tidak terlalu antusias, atau bisa dibilang hampir semuanya memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Kurotsuchi.

Presentasipun dimulai,lampu ruangan mulai meredup dan perhatian terpusat pada layar proyektor.

Rukia beranjak dari kursinya, menarik napas panjang, dan menekan tombol lain dalam benaknya, membuatnya tiba-tiba merubah raut wajah. Grimmjow bisa melihat perubahan dalam aura Rukia, hanya dalam sekejap Rukia berubah. Tidak ada ketegangan dalam sikap tubuhnya, suaranya tenang, tidak terlihat grogi sama sekali, dan dia menyampaikan presentasinya dengan mulus, memberikan fakta-fakta yang mendasar penuh keyakinan setiap kali ada pertanyaan menjebak dari peserta _meeting_ yang lain.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang merubah _setting_-an diri begitu cepat? Semudah memindahkan gigi saat mengendarai mobil, secepat itu Rukia berubah, auranya berubah drastis.

Grimmjow hanya menonton sambil bertopang dagu, seolah sedang melihat film _action_ seru kesukaannya, dimana tokoh utama yang dia kira akan terlihat sembrono, justru memberikan aksi yang tidak disangka-sangka. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus terlontar, seolah para peserta _meeting_ tidak puas dan terus ingin menyerang Rukia, mencari dimana batas pengetahuan Rukia dan bagaimana caranya agar Rukia bisa menemukan jalan buntu dalam menjawab.

Diskusi demi diskusi berlanjut, sehingga mereka sendiri tidak sadar sudah lewat setengah jam dari jadwal _meeting_ yang sudah ditentukan, dan dari semuanya tidak ada tanda-tanda yang lelah atau mau berhenti, baik itu dari penanya maupun dari pihak Rukia yang jadi sasaran tembak. Grimmjow menyukai presentasi hidup seperti ini, karena dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kemampuan orang-orang yang ada di bawahnya.

_'Kau cukup tangguh juga, Pendek'_, gumam Grimmjow dalam diamnya.

"Nah, nah!" Grimmjow menarik mic di depannya, memotong penjelasan Rukia sambil menepuk tangannya dua kali.

"Iya, Pak?" tanya Rukia bingung, dan Grimmjow hanya tersenyum puas melihat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Diskusi kalian terlalu panas, membuatku ingin meneguk bir dingin. Kita lanjutkan nanti lagi presentasi dari _Manager Finance _yang baru. Apa kalian berencana melanjutkannya sampai tengah malam? Kalian sudah mengambil 30 menit dari waktuku!"

Banyak terdengar suara berdehem resah, dan beberapa di antaranya melirik jam di tangan mereka, sama-sama kaget melihat waktu yang sudah terlewat dari jadwal awal. Lampu ruang _meeting_ menyala terang, menujukkan wajah tidak enak para peserta _meeting_, dan seketika itu juga Rukia kembali gugup saat bertemu pandang dengan Grimmjow.

_'Hah? Sampai tadi kau masih baik-baik saja, Pendek'_, desis Grimmjow yang mendapati Rukia mendadak panik menghindari sorot matanya.

"Kalian menggali terlalu dalam. Dia masih baru, hati-hati kalian malah salah dan terjerumus masuk," tambah Grimmjow seraya menutup laptopnya.

"Semua cukup jelas, dan aku rasa kalian setuju bahwa dia tidak terlalu buruk?" Grimmjow bertanya pada peserta _meeting _lain, dan khusus memberikan senyum lebih lama kepada Kurotsuchi, membuat Direktur itu merasa gerah, dan mengangguk berat. Beberapa direksi lain saling bertukar pandang dan ikut mengangguk, mengakui bahwa _Manager Finance_ yang baru cukup menguasai tugas dan tanggungjawabnya, bahkan analisisnya begitu tajam.

Sekretaris CEO , Shinji, mencatat dengan baik poin-poin penting dari tiap pembahasan. Matanya bergerak cepat membaca gerak gerik bosnya yang terlihat santai tapi cukup antusias. Shinjipun menutup _meeting_ setelah Grimmjow ngeloyor pergi tanpa menunggu kata-kata penutup lagi, langkahnya cekatan menyusul bosnya.

Rukia membereskan dokumennya, merasa begitu lega baru saja lolos dari mulut jurang. Hatinya masih tidak tenang, jantungnya masih berdetak tak karuan dan begitu cepat memompa darah. Dia cukup lega mampu menyembunyikan gugup yang menyerang tanpa henti sejak berdiri di awal presentasi. Berkali-kali bertemu pandang dengan Grimmjow selama menjawab pertanyaan, membuatnya mengingat kebodohan-kebodohan yang dia perbuat kemarin, rasanya ingin gali lubang besar dan bersembunyi di dalamnya karena sangking malunya. Berkali-kali dia hampir kehilangan arah karena Grimmjow terus memberikan sorot mata tajam ke arahnya.

Grimmjow kembali ke ruangannya, meletakkan laptop dan melirik _copy_ CV milik Rukia yang tergeletak di atas tumpukan dokumen di mejanya. Dia meraih selembar kertas itu dan melihat foto Rukia yang terpampang di pojok kanan atas CV, wajah kaku seperti orang keuangan pada umumnya. Di sisi lain Grimmjow merasa aneh dengan banyaknya ekspresi yang bisa ditunjukkan oleh wajah yang bahkan masih lebih kecil dari ukuran telapak tangannya itu. Satu hal yang bisa dia simpulkan, bahwa Rukia memiliki manuver yang sangat baik sebagai perempuan.

Bukan hanya ketenangan yang dia tunjukkan setiap kali menghadapi saat-saat genting, bahkan saat menghadapi anak ayam bernama Ichigo dia tidak lepas kendali sedikitpun, tapi anehnya saat mengetahui Grimmjow adalah CEO dia terlihat lepas kendali (sekalipun hanya sedikit, dan itu adalah reaksi yang paling menyenangkan sejauh ini bagi seorang Grimmjow. Dia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana perubahan raut wajah Rukia ketika itu, sungguh menarik. Apakah ini yang disebut d iluar manuver seorang Rukia? Ketika dia dihadapkan pada situasi di luar dugaan, dia jadi lengah sesaat. Menghembuskan napas panjang, Grimmjow menutup tampilan CV Rukia dia layar laptopnya, menghindari tatapan curiga Shinji.

"Kenapa Pak?" tanya Shinji bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Grimmjow santai.

.

.

.

Hari beranjak gelap, Rukia tinggal lebih lama di kantor, memeriksa beberapa laporan _Cash Flow_ dari tiga bulan terakhir, memberikan tanda dan catatan evaluasi dalam bukunya sebelum memberi tanda dengan stabilo untuk hal-hal yang akan dia tanyakan besok. Saat membaca laporan, pikirannya selalu kembali ke presentasi tadi, mengingat betapa menyebalkannya wajah Grimmjow, sang CEO it uterus tersenyum sepanjang presentasi, bahkan tidak ragu-ragu mendenguskan tawanya setiap Rukia melontarkan jawaban tegas.

"Memangnya aku pelawak?!" Rukia mengumpat sambil menggebrak meja pelan.

Untungnya hanya tinggal dia sendiri dalam ruangan, sehingga dia bisa leluasa meluapkan rasa frustasinya.

"Tapi aku sudah melakukan hal tidak termaafkan…" gumamnya lagi, mencengkram sebagian rambutnya frustasi, tidak siap jikalau nanti bertemu lagi dengan Grimmjow. Apa yang harus dia lakukan pertama-tama. Maaf. Hanya itu yang terlintas dalam benaknya saat ini. Meminta maaf, sekalipun permintaan maafnya sangat terlambat, apalagi terkesan hanya sebagai syarat pengampunan, mengingat posisinya sebagai bawahan yang masih berstatus masa percobaan.

"Kejamnya dunia padaku…" gumam Rukia pasrah, semangatnya kendor.

Seolah belum cukup mempermalukan diri dengan sikap tidak sopannya kepada bosnya sendiri, masih lagi ditambah persoalannya dengan Ichigo. Grimmjow mendengar semua percakapannya dengan Ichigo, seolah dia sudah sengaja mempertontonkan drama percintaannya pada atasan sendiri. Rukia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, bertanya dalam hati harus sejauh mana dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri? Harus sedalam apa dia jatuh ke jurang?

"Tapi dia juga menghina badanku, dan menyebutku dengan sebutan _'badan begitu'_. Apa yang salah dengan badanku? Memangnya dia siapa? Sekalipun dia atasanku, bukan berarti dia bisa melecehkanku!" geram Rukia dengan tangan terkepal kuat memegang stabilo. Kemarahannya naik mengingat bagaimana kata-kata Grimmjow yang menghina fisiknya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Semakin diingat, semakin panjang daftar pro dan kontra dalam benak Rukia. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi dalam satu hari. Rukiapun menyerah, otaknya terlalu lelah. Otaknya bekerja ekstra sejak kemarin, Rukiapun membereskan mejanya, melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir jam 9 malam. Untungnya apartemennya cukup dekat, jadi tidak perlu khawatir pulang semalam apapun.

Langkah kakinya berat saat melewati _security_, menunduk sekenanya sambil menempelkan kartu pengenalnya di palang keluar menuju _lobby_ gedung. Banyak restoran dan bar masih buka di sepanjang jalan, Rukia melihat sebuah bar bernama _Cozy_ dan mengingat betapa melelahkan harinya, dia memutuskan memutar langkahnya masuk ke bar, merasa membutuhkan satu atau dua teguk alkohol sebelum tidur, dan samar-samar terdengar lantunan musik klasik dari dalam bar, semakin membuatnya ingin mampir.

Ternyata bagian dalam bar tidak seluas perkiraannya, dan musik klasik bersumber dari gramafon yang diletakkan di sisi dekat jendela bar. Suaranya lembut menenangkan pikiran Rukia yang sedang kalut. Nada demi nada merasuk ke bagian terdalam hati wanita bertubuh mungil itu, hingga dia tidak sadar berdiri cukup lama di pintu masuk sambil menatap gramafon, seolah gramafon adalah teman lama yang baru dia temui lagi.

Memang jarang menemukan alat pemutar musik se-klasik itu di zaman sekarang, dan Rukia semakin menyukainya karena benda itu bergerak memutarkan piringan hitam dengan sangat perlahan, mengirim ketenangan ke hatinya saat melihat gerakan berpola itu. Perlahan ingatannya kembali ke saat pertama kali Ichigo menyatakan perasaannya di acara kampus. Pria berambut cerah itu memainkan piano dengan sangat mulus sekalipun dia bukan mahasiswa jurusan musik. Dia melantunkan salah satu karya Bach, Goldberg Variations, sekalipun hanya sebagian yang mampu Ichigo mainkan kala itu, Rukia bisa mengingat betapa bahagianya dia melihat seseorang memainkan musik yang selalu menjadi teman malam-malamnya yang dipenuhi kesendirian.

Seketika itu juga mata Rukia panas, kehancuran di hatinya naik dengan cepat ke otak. Bukan tanpa beban sama sekali ketika dia memutuskan hubungan Ichigo. Hatinya tetap hancur melihat kenyataan yang menyakitkan, namun dia selalu berusaha kuat. Dia mengingat bagaimana dunia membenci dirinya yang menunjukkan emosi, dia mengingat ketidakadilan itu setiap kali dia ingin menunjukkan apa yang dia rasakan. Senyum ayah yang selalu menenangkannya ketika berkata 'Tidak apa-apa' tidak lantas membuatnya berhenti menyembunyikan diri. Rukia membiarkan matanya basah, merasakan hatinya begitu nyaman ketika tidak lagi menahan emosi, air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir hingga mengirim sesak yang amat sangat, menghimpit tiap helaan napasnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

Sebuah tangan besar merangkul bahu Rukia, membuat wajahnya menubruk dada bidang dengan wangi cologne yang menenangkan menyeruak memenuhi hidungnya. Rukia berusaha lepas, tapi orang itu mengapitnya sangat kuat, menyembunyikan wajah Rukia dan menggiringnya ke bagian samping bar, atau lebih tepatnya ke koridor menuju toilet.

"Lepas! Ughh… lepas!" Rukia meronta sejadi-jadinya, memukul bagian punggung orang itu karena dia kesulitan bernapas sangking kuatnya tangan yang menekan belakang kepalanya.

"Kau mau jadi tontonan?!"

Rukia mundur, memberi jarak agar matanya yang agak rabun karena airmata bisa melihat jelas, dan CEO , yang tidak lain adalah bosnya berdiri menjulang di depannya dengan mata mendelik marah. Bingung melanda Rukia, dia punya banyak pertanyaan, tapi hanya bisa diam sambil memerhatikan bosnya.

"Kalau kau mau membuat dirimu malu, setidaknya lepaskan dulu _name tag_-mu. Kau akan menjatuhkan nama perusahaan!" Grimmjow kembali melontarkan kalimat sarkasmenya, dan Rukia hanya terdiam, melihat _name tag_ yang masih menggantung di lehernya, terdiam cukup lama.

Grimmjow menunggu reaksi dari Rukia, tapi Rukia hanya terus tertunduk, dan berhubung dia terlalu tinggi, jadi dia tidak bisa melihat raut wajah Rukia.

'_Apa dia menangis?'_ gumamnya dalam hati. _'Apa kata-kataku terlalu kasar?'_ segera saja rasa bersalah menyerangnya. Ada sedikit rasa ingin tahu ketika dia melihat Rukia tiba-tiba menangis di pintu masuk bar, tapi dorongan ingin menyelamatkan nama baik jauh lebih besar dari rasa pedulinya pada suasana hati karyawannya. Namun di sisi lain dia juga merasa canggung karena Rukia tetap diam tidak meresponnya. Merasa perlu meluruskan kesalahpahaman, Grimmjow berusaha menyusun kata-kata dalam kepalanya, tapi semakin lama dia semakin tidak nyaman, dan akhirnya tergagap.

"A… aku tidak…"

"Aku perlu minum!" sentak Rukia tiba-tiba, menegakkan kepala dan menatap Grimmjow penuh-penuh. Perubahan sikap Rukia membuat Grimmjow melotot kaget. Apalagi nada dalam suara Rukia terdengar sangat bersemangat, tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja menangis.

"Kau yakin masih waras?" Grimmjow meringis dengan alis berkerut, meneliti wajah Rukia, dan Rukia hanya mengangguk. Berharap dia yang salah membaca raut wajah Rukia, namun Rukia tetap memberikan wajah yang sama.

"Terserahlah!" Grimmjow akhirnya memutuskan tidak menggali lebih dalam dan berjalan kembali ke bar, meninggalkan Rukia sambil berjalan tertatih dengan penyangga di satu sisi tubuhnya.

"Tunggu!" Rukia menarik bagian belakang jas Grimmjow begitu kuat, hingga Grimmjow hampir limbung.

"Sial! Tenagamu! Apa kau ini Hercules!" Grimmjow mengumpat keras, tidak menyangka badan sekecil Rukia bisa memiliki tenaga sebegitu besar. Rukia menatap Grimmjow lama, ada api membara di kedua mata Rukia, sampai-sampai Grimmjow bergidik dan berpikir wanita di depannya sedang kerasukan.

"Aku mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya Pak!" Rukia membungkuk 90 derajat dan mempertahankan posisinya seraya melanjutkan, "Aku tahu ini sangat terlambat, tapi aku sudah melakukan hal yang _tidak sepantasnya_ pada Anda. Aku mohon maaf!"

Tepat di saat Rukia meluncurkan kalimatnya, ada dua orang pengunjung bar lewat dan meliriknya, terlihat tersenyum malu-malu saat mendengar Rukia mengucapkan bagian 'tidak sepantasnya', Grimmjow sontak panik, menarik tangan Rukia dan tubuh mungil Rukia langsung tersentak hampir menabrak Grimmjow.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, kau membuat aku terdengar seperti habis kau perkosa!" geram Grimmjow dengan gigi kerkatup menahan amarah.

Rukia tampak bingung, lalu melanjutkan,"Tapi aku memang melakukan hal yang tidak sepan-"

Grimmjow langsung menekap mulut Rukia, dan Rukia terpaksa menelan sisa kalimatnya kembali.

"Apa yang membuatmu merasa bersalah? Karena aku bosmu?" tembak Grimmjow, dan Rukia mengangguk dengan polosnya, matanya berbinar meminta pengampunan, menatap Grimmjow lekat-lekat, sedangkan Grimmjow tidak terlihat tertarik sama sekali, sekalipun dalam hati dia ingin tertawa sombong mendapati wajah memelas Rukia. Merasa begitu puas karena pada akhirnya semua orang akan merunduk dan hormat padanya. Dia ingat bagaimana Rukia memperlakukannya dengan sangat tidak manusiawi kemarin.

"Aku bersedia menebus kesalahanku dengan apapun asal jangan memecatku. Lagipula aku melakukan semua itu karena aku sendiri tidak tahu kalau kau bosku, kalau aku tahu dan masih melakukannya, berarti aku sudah sinting." Rukia kembali melontarkan isi kepalanya, karena tidak tahan dengan tatapan garang Grimmjow yang luar biasa mengintimidasi. Nyalinya menciut seketika saat melihat permintaan maafnya tidak memberikan efek apa-apa. Memang dia tidak ingin berharap banyak, tapi tidak ada salahnya berharap diampuni sekalipun sudah melakukan kesalahan besar. Iya, kan?

"Kau serius dengan kata-katamu?" Grimmjow melipat tangannya di dada, sekalipun agak kesulitan karena terhalang penyangga di ketiak kirinya. Dia mengutuk penyangga sialan ini dalam hati, merasa terlihat sangat bodoh ketika orang-orang di kantor bertanya dan memberikan wajah pura-pura prihatin mereka setiap kali berpapasan. SIkap peduli mereka membuatnya muak. Grimmjow mengerti benar bagaimana orang-orang di kantor menyebutnya dengan sebutan CEO arogan, karena sikap acuh dan tak pandang bulunya dalam mengambil keputusan. Jadi sudah bisa dipastikan mereka hanya bertanya agar bisa mencemooh di belakangnya. Kondisi ini membuatnya berkali-kali mengutuk Rukia setiap kali mengingat bagaimana kakinya bisa sampai seperti ini. Menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan orang yang membencinya benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Rukia cepat.

"Aku sulit memaafkan orang!" tandas Grimmjow tanpa ampun.

"Ya, aku tahu!" sahut Rukia sigap.

"Hah? Kau tahu?" Kepala Grimmjow sampai miring ke kanan mendengar jawaban Rukia, bingung. Padahal Rukia baru mengenalinya hari ini, bagaimana bisa karyawan baru segampang itu bilang tahu karakternya?

Rukia buru-buru mengatupkan mulutnya, menyadari bahwa dirinya baru saja salah bicara. Sebenarnya setiap kali makan siang bersama di kantin, dia sering mendengar seliweran gosip para staff di keuangan dan akunting mengenai CEO mereka yang tampan tapi juga sangat mengerikan. Bagaimana semua harus selalu bersikap hormat dan tidak melakukan kesalahan fatal, jika tidak mau dihabisi disaat yang sama oleh CEO bertangan besi.

"Ummm… sebenarnya aku mendengar sedikit cerita dari teman sekantor, dan…" takut-takut Rukia membuka mulutnya.

"Kau masih sempat mendengar gosip tentangku, tapi tidak tahu siapa aku?!" sentak Grimmjow emosi, suaranya menggelegar, membuat nyali Rukia makin ciut.

"Woah, Rukia… kau.. luar biasa! Luar Biasa! Kau membuatku kehilangan kata-kata!" Grimmjow bertepuk tangan, menyatakan betapa mentoknya dia menghadapi Rukia yang level uniknya benar-benar diluar dugaan. Tepuk tangannya keras, cukup keras sebagai gambaran betapa marah, kesal dan frustasinya dia menghadapi Rukia. Untuk beberapa saat dia terus melihat wajah memelas Rukia. Dia begitu marah, tapi apa kata orang kalau dia menghabisi karyawannya sendiri di bar, bahkan di luar jam kerja.

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir, untuk saat ini belikan aku minuman! Aku akan memikirkan cara lain agar kau bisa minta maaf," tandas Grimmjow seraya berjalan meninggalkan Rukia menuju _counter bartender_. Dia duduk dengan sangat mudahnya, sementara Rukia sampai harus melompat berkali-kali agar bisa duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Martini!" kata Grimmjow pada _bartender_ dalam suara menahan tawa, karena melihat Rukia yang sangat berusaha duduk membuatnya menyadari betapa pendeknya Rukia.

Rukia melepaskan _name tag_ nya dan menyimpannya dalam tas, melihat sekeliling bar yang sudah agak lengang, dan menikmati musik yang masih memutarkan lagu dari composer yang sama. Dia memesan bir ukuran standar, menghindari mabuk mengingat besok dia harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyelesaikan cucian yang belum terpegang. Resiko hidup sendiri, terpisah dari keluarganya.

Rukia tertegun bagaimana otaknya bekerja dan masih sempat mengingat anggota keluarganya yang tinggal tidak jauh dari apartemennya di tengah kekalutan ini. Ya, Rukia memutuskan hidup terpisah sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, beban yang dia alami selama hidup bersama keluarga membuatnya tidak sanggup lagi menahan diri dan menjaga jarak. Sekalipun perjalanan mengunjungi kampung halamannya tidak mencapai dua jam, tapi hatinya selalu terasa berat melangkah kesana.

Alasan Rukia selalu berusaha meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan bersih dan rapi, hanya karena dia tidak ingin disamakan dengan keluarganya. Rukia memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri, menjalaninya dengan mandiri dan menanggung resikonya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin disamakan. Dalam benaknya, menjadi seorang Kuchiki adalah takdir, namun dia tidak akan hidup dalam kubangan takdir yang menyedihkan.

"Satu lagi!" Grimmjow mengangkat jarinya setelah menenggak cepat isi gelas yang baru diletakkan di mejanya oleh _bartender_. Rukia menoleh secepat kilat, memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak salah dengar, dan melihat wajah serius bosnya, memang benar seperti apa kata rumor… bahwa CEO sangat kuat minum.

Waktu berlalu cepat, dan tengah malam menyapa, Rukia diam-diam menghitung jumlah gelas yang dihabiskan Grimmjow, sementara gelas birnya sendiri saja masih tersisa setengah sejak disajikan bartender.

'_Dia bilang akan memikirkan cara lain memaafkanku? Begini saja tidak cukup? Apakah dia sadar berapa banyak yang harus aku bayar untuk minumannya?'_ bisik hati kecil Rukia panik.

Grimmjow kembali memesan minuman, dan Rukia sudah bisa melihat Grimmjow mulai mabuk, badannya bergerak limbung berkali-kali karena sudah tidak sanggup mempertahankan kesadaran.

"Cukup, Pak!" Rukia mengangkat tangannya, menghalangi Grimmjow memesan minum lagi. "Anda sudah mabuk!" tambah Rukia seraya mengambil dompet dan mengisyaratkan _bartender_ agar menghitung semua minuman yang sudah mereka habiskan. Kartu kreditpun digesek, dan Rukia hanya bisa mendesah pasrah melihat angka yang tercantum di struk yang diberikan _bartender_, angka yang menghabiskan hampir setengah gajinya. Terima gaji saja belum, tapi dia sudah menghabiskan uang sebanyak ini hanya untuk mempertahankan pekerjaannya di ?

Sungguh bentuk lain dari kekejaman dari dunia ini.

"Jangan panggil aku Pak!" sergah Grimmjow, menunjuk-nunjuk Rukia dengan tubuh doyong ke kanan lalu miring ke kiri.

Rukia menarik napas panjang, menyabarkan diri sambil mengangguk-angguk pasrah. "Iya, iya. Sekarang kita pulang. Ayo bangun!"

Mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya, Rukia menopang tubuh Grimmjow yang berkali-kali hampir ambruk. Jarak dari bar ke apartemen memang tidak terlalu jauh, tapi Rukia harus menahan bobot Grimmjow yang ternyata jauh lebih berat dari bayangannya. Sudah Grimmjow berjalan tertatih karena kakinya yang cidera, masih lagi diperparah dengan pengaruh alkohol.

Belum ada setengah jalan, peluh sudah bercucuran di dahinya, layaknya angkat beban di _gym_. Rukia harus berkali-kali berhenti dan mengambil napas sementara Grimmjow tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera sadar, dia malah mengoceh tanpa henti tentang presentasi keuangannya tadi siang, bagaimana Rukia menjawab pertanyaan para peserta _meeting, _bagaimana wajah Rukia bisa berubah cepat seperti bunglon. Grimmjow bahkan mengingat tiap kata yang diucapkan Rukia, mengulanginya seolah dia seorang penulis skenario atas presentasi Rukia tadi siang.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di gedung apartemen, tapi dilihat sekeliling sepi, tidak ada petugas keamanan yang bisa diminta tolong. Rukia merasa panas, lelah dan pusing mendengar Grimmjow terus meracau seperti burung yang baru diberi makan pagi-pagi.

"Kau ini jenius atau apa sih? Bagaimana bisa mengingat semua ucapan orang hanya dengan sekali dengar?!" gerutu Rukia yang menekan tombol lift dan menegakkan badan, membenarkan posisi tubuh Grimmjow yang bersandar padanya.

"Auh! Kau ini berat karena kebanyakan dosa!" protes Rukia lagi saat harus membawa Grimmjow masuk ke lift yang terbuka. Rukia menyandarkan Grimmjow ke dinding lift, memegangi satu sisi tubuh Grimmjow agar tidak merosot turun, lumayan dia bisa mengambil napas sejenak. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, dia kembali menopang Grimmjow. Langkahnya sudah sangat lambat, terlalu lelah ketika mencapai pintu apartemen nomor 18G.

"Hah… hah… Password… hhh… pintumu berapa?" tanya Rukia yang menyandarkan Grimmjow di tembok, mengguncang bahu Grimmjow berkali-kali sambil mengatur napasnya sendiri.

"Password?" Grimmjow mengedip berkali-kali dan memicingkan mata. "Oh, pintu… 222222!" bisiknya pada Rukia. Rukia segera menekan angka itu di pintu dan langsung menyeret Grimmjow masuk, meyakinkan diri bahwa dia masih memiliki sisa tenaga agar bisa membawa pria berbadan besar ini sampai ke tempat tidur, atau setidaknya sofa.

Apartemen Grimmjow luar biasa luas, tapi Rukia tidak menemukan sofa di ruang tengah yang mirip lapangan futsal itu, kosong melompong, dan tempat tidur ada di ujung nan jauh di sana, seketika saja dia ingin berteriak.

"Kenapa rumahmu harus sebesar ini, Pak CEO?!" gerutu Rukia kesal dan meninju perut Grimmjow pelan, tidak sanggup lagi menahan diri yang tersiksa karena kelakuan si bos.

Kaki kecil Rukia melangkah lebih lebar, berusaha mengimbangi langkah Grimmjow, setiap langkah yang dia ambil seperti perjuangan melewati gurun gersang sambil membawa sekarung besar beras.

"Sedikit lagi… sabar… sabar…" Rukia mengambil satu langkah besar dan segera melempar Grimmjow ke tempat tidur dengan satu erangan keras penuh kemarahan.

Badannya lelah bukan main, mandi keringat, lengkap dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Rukia menghidupkan AC dan merangkak duduk di sisi tempat tidur tepat di sebelah Grimmjow, berusaha mengembalikan napasnya ke posisi normal sambil menikmati hembusan AC agar menghilangkan panas dan keringat yang menempel ke badannya.

Rukia menoleh dan melihat Grimmjow yang terpejam sambil memeluk bantal. "Untung kau bos, kalau bukan sudah aku buang kau di tengah jalan!" kecam Rukia yang terus saja mengumpat. Dia marah dan terus mengumpat, tapi biarpun begitu tangannya bergerak cekatan melepaskan sepatu Grimmjow, melepas kaos kakinya, melepas jas, dasi, juga ikat pinggangnya agar bosnya bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

Melihat Grimmjow yang tetap terpejam tenang sekalipun Rukia agak kasar melepaskan atribut dari badan besar pria berambut biru itu, membuat Rukia merasa kelelahan yang amat sangat menderanya. Dorongan untuk segera mengistirahatkan diri begitu besar apalagi sumber dari semua kelelahannya sekarang malah tertidur tanpa beban. Hari ini benar-benar bukan harinya. Setelah berdebat sengit dengan Ichigo, meeting berkepanjangan yang melelahkan, dan sekarang dia dipaksa mengurus CEO yang notabene adalah tetangganya.

"Jangan pernah mengajakku minum lagi. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai permintaan maafku, kau harus lihat berapa tagihan minumanmu dan bagaimana aku susah payah membawamu pulang. Aurgh! Aku lelah bukan main!" gerutu Rukia yang memasrahkan tubuhnya jatuh dan terbaring di sebelah Grimmjow.

"Aku lelah…" gumam Rukia seraya memegang dadanya, terpejam sambil menikmati hembusan AC yang perlahan menyingkirkan panas dari tiap celah di kulitnya. Bukan hanya badan, otak dan hatinya sama-sama lelah menghadapi masalah yang datang bertubi-tubi ini. Rukia menutup mata dan berusaha menenangkan diri, tidak ingin mengingat naik turun emosi yang ia rasakan dari kemarin.

"Seharusnya tidak aku buang cincin itu. Seharusnya aku jual dan aku pakai jalan-jalan," desis Rukia berat hati. Mengingat berapa banyaknya uang yang dia keluarkan untuk Ichigo, dan Ichigo tidak memberikan balas jasa apapun padanya, malah sakit hati yang pedihnya luar biasa.

"Benar, seharusnya jangan kau buang."

Tersentak kaget dan membuka mata, Rukia mendapati wajah Grimmjow tiba-tiba begitu dekat dengannya. Dia terlihat sangat sadar, tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru mabuk. Wajah Grimmjow menaungi Rukia dari lampu, dan pupil biru laut di mata Grimmjow berkilat lembut.

"Kau pura-pura mabuk?" tuding Rukia seketika, marah merasa ditipu. Belum lagi Grimmjow terlihat memiliki cukup tenaga menahan dirinya dengan kedua tangan berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Rukia.

"Siapa bilang aku mabuk, Pendek?! Kau perlu mengenali pria lebih baik, pantas saja anak ayam itu bisa menipumu!" jawab Grimmjow yang bergerak perlahan semakin dekat, dengan cepat mengunci kedua tangan Rukia di atas kepala. Rukia panik, mengguncang tangannya dan berontak agar bisa lepas dari cengkraman Grimmjow, tapi tenaganya sudah banyak terkuras, dan ketika Rukia berhenti sejenak melawan, Grimmjow mencium Rukia.

"Akh!" Rukia mengerang saat bibirnya terasa nyeri ketika Grimmjow menabrak bibirnya, Rukia bisa merasakan darah dari bibirnya yang perih, tapi Grimmjow kembali mendaratkan bibirnya, mengecup bibir Rukia yang terkatup rapat.

"Lepa-!" Rukia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena secepat kilat Grimmjow kembali menyambar bibirnya, menyusupkan lidahnya masuk dan mencari lidah Rukia. Rukia bisa merasakan martini yang begitu kuat dari lidah Grimmjow, dan ciuman Grimmjow semakin dalam ketika tangannya meraih bagian belakang lehernya, mengangkatnya sedikit, memijatnya perlahan, seketika itu juga akal sehat Rukia melemah. Sentuhan Grimmjow membuatnya berhenti melawan, dan membiarkan setiap gerakan bibir serta lidah Grimmjow, setiap sapuan bibirnya, setiap liuk lidahnya membawa hawa panas ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Mmf.." suara erangan lembut Rukia seolah membangkitkan sisi lain Grimmjow dan dia melepaskan tangan Rukia saat tidak ada lagi perlawanan darinya, menangkup wajah Rukia dan melahap bibir Rukia tanpa henti.

'_Aku tidak cukup mabuk sampai membiarkannya menciumku seperti ini,'_ akal sehat Rukia berkata seperti itu berulang kali, tapi dia tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin melawan. Pikirannya malah berkelana di saat dia melihat Ichigo yang berciuman dengan Orihime, merasa kemarahan dan dendam memenuhi kepalanya.

'_Kau kira hanya wanita itu yang bisa memberikan ciuman panas?' _geramnya dalam hati, dan Rukia membalas ciuman Grimmjow, menyambutnya dengan gerakan natural seirama, bibir mungilnya tenggelam sempurna di bibir Grimmjow, dan saat Grimmjow menggigit lemah bibir bawahnya, Rukia membiarkannya, malah membalasnya lagi dengan satu jilatan kecil. Ciuman Grimmjow begitu intens, tidak memberinya ruang lebih untuk bernapas, membuatnya pusing.

Napasnya tersengal-sengal ketika Grimmjow mengambil jarak di antara mereka, dan keduanya melihat api membara di mata satu sama lain. Rukia terdiam, dengan dada naik turun berusaha mengatur napas.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mabuk? Kau tahu aku mandi keringat karena membawamu ke sini?" ucap Rukia datar.

"Aku menyukai wangi tubuhmu," bisik Grimmjow yang kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Rukia dan mengecup kulit Rukia yang putih pucat, menjilatnya. Rukia tersentak saat merasakan bibir Grimmjow menghisap, menjilat dan menggigit-gigit lekuk lehernya.

"Hei!" Rukia mendorong bahu Grimmjow, tapi tenaga pria itu jauh lebih besar dan Grimmjow melakukan aksinya terus menerus ke leher Rukia, tidak peduli ketika Rukia mulai memukuli punggungnya.

Rukia berusaha keras lepas dari penjara Grimmjow, hingga akhirnya dia berhasil mendorong Grimmjow lewat satu dorongan kuat.

"Brengsek! Kau berat!" umpat Rukia tanpa ampun menghujat dan memaki Grimmjow, tangannya memukul tubuh Grimmjow yang bisa dijangkaunya, tapi ketika Grimmjow terdiam tidak bergerak, tangannya terkulai begitu saja. Rukia berhenti, dan detik kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran keras dari Grimmjow.

Rukia membeku, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Grimmjow kembali pulas, tenang tentram dengan napas teratur. Sontak Rukia menggelengkan kepala, merasa begitu bodoh. Bingung sendiri, orang ini sebenarnya mabuk atau sadar? Mabuk tapi pura-pura sadar, atau sadar tapi pura-pura mabuk? Rukia tidak bisa lagi membedakannya, hati dan kepalanya dipenuhi kabut panas.

Dia menepuk pipinya berulang kali demi bisa menyadarkan diri. Dia baru saja membiarkan Grimmjow menciumnya, bahkan menyambutnya, lalu sekarang sang pelaku malah tidur pulas? Monster macam apa yang masih punya tenaga sekuat itu padahal sedang mabuk. Rukia hampir tertipu karena sorot mata Grimmjow sangat meyakinkan seperti orang waras.

"Aku yakin kau akan lupa semuanya saat bangun nanti," kata Rukia sambil menghela napas berat, menyesali perbuatannya yang sudah benar-benar di luar akal sehat. Tangannya bergerak meraih leher yang sempat di gigit Grimmjow, merasakan permukaan jarinya basah.

"Kau ini manusia atau singa? Sembarangan menggigit orang… Darah…" Rukia melihat ujung jarinya yang berbercak merah dan bau darah yang bercampur martini.

"Dasar Abnormal! Kau mengasah gigimu tiap pagi?" Rukia menendang kaki Grimmjow kuat, dan yang ditendang hanya bergerak meraba mencari bantal lalu memeluknya erat.

Rukia segera beranjak dari apartemen Grimmjow. Langkahnya cepat dan tegap menuju apartemennya yang berada tepat di sebelah apartemen Grimmjow. Begitu berhasil membuka pintu apartemennya dia segera melempar sepatunya yang dia tenteng dari apartemen Grimmjow, mendaratkannya sembarangan ke sisi rak tanpa peduli dimana sepatunya berujung, melempar tas selempangnya ke ruang tengah dan langsung ke kamar mandi. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi, mendapati bibir bawahnya yang lecet dan luka berbentuk gigitan di lekuk leher kanannya. Dia segera mengambil alkohol dan kapas, membersihkan lukanya dan mengoleskan salep di atasnya.

Langkah kakinya yang berat nan lambat berhasil mencapai kulkas, meraih air dingin, berharap dengan meneguknya banyak-banyak bisa mengembalikan akal sehatnya. Karena dia menyadari betapa tidak normalnya dia saat ini, berawal dari mendadak emosional saat mendengar musik klasik di bar, mengiyakan permintaan minum bos yang harganya tidak wajar, bahkan menyambut ciuman dari orang mabuk hingga meninggalkan bekas di bibir dan lehernya.

Kesimpulannya, hari ini benar-benar tidak normal dan kacau.

Lelah yang amat sangat mengambil sisa tenaganya, dan tubuh Rukia merosot turun ke lantai, wajahnya yang bersentuhan dengan lantai dingin mengirim perasaan nyaman ke hatinya yang tengah lemah. Rukiapun terpejam, menikmati satu-satunya suara yang terdengar oleh telinganya, suara detik jam yang lemah dan konsisten.

.

.

.

Grimmjow terbangun dengan kepala berat, matanya memicing saat berusaha melihat sekeliling, sementara otaknya sedikit demi sedikit mengumpulkan kesadaran. Apartemennya memang belum rapi, tapi dia tidak ingat pernah seceroboh ini melempar jas, sepatu, bahkan ikat pinggang ke sembarang tempat. Kepalanya berdenyut hebat, dia memaksa diri berjalan ke kulkas dan meraih minuman penghilang mabuk. Perlahan kesadarannya kembali, namun ingatannya tetap masih berkabut. Ia hanya ingat minum dengan Rukia dan memesan martini sampai beberapa gelas, tapi setelahnya apa yang terjadi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Saat dia memeriksa diri dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki tidak ada yang aneh, pakaiannya masih lengkap kecuali beberapa atribut yang berserakan di lantai. Dia pun ke kamar mandi hendak mencuci muka, melihat kembarannya di cermin malah membuatnya tersenyum.

"Bahkan aku masih terlalu tampan walaupun mabuk dan berantakan begini," gumamnya seraya meraih sikat gigi dan mulai menyikat giginya keras-keras. Seketika tangannya berhenti bergerak, merasakan ada yang aneh dengan bibirnya, ada sengatan aneh dan membuatnya mengingat sesuatu yang sangat samar, tekstur bibir lembut yang mungil dan sangat pas dalam tiap gerak lumatan bibirnya, bibir berwarna pink pucat yang tidak tertutup lipstick seperti bibir wanita-wanita lain yang pernah ia cium. Sensasi baru yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya, lembut, kenyal, basah dan desahan pelan…

"Tunggu dulu!" Grimmjow memaksa otaknya berhenti ketika merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya membesar perlahan. "Sepagi ini aku sudah _horny_? Ada apa denganku?" Grimmjow segera menyalakan _shower_ dan mengguyur badannya lama-lama, mengubur pikiran mesum yang mendadak bersarang di kepalanya, berkali-kali dia membasuh wajah agar bisa menghapus sentuhan yang terasa begitu nyata di bibirnya.

"Ini pasti karena aku terlalu sibuk pindahan dan belum sempat tidur dengan wanita manapun. Sabar ya…" bisik Grimmjow sambil mengusap bagian bawah tubuhnya yang perlahan melemah, menyadari tidak ada gunanya mengikuti naluri liarnya sepagi ini.

.

.

.

Toilet perempuan di lantai 30 kosong melompong, mungkin karena masih 30 menit sebelum waktu mulai kerja. Rukia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Wajahnya pucat, bahkan sekarang ada kantong hitam di bawah matanya, hidungnya agak merah, tapi bagusnya hanya bersin-bersin sedikit tidak sampai meneteskan ingus. Pandangannya pindah ke lehernya yang tertutup plester, letak luka bekas gigitan Grimmjow semalam.

"Dasar Serigala!" umpat Rukia kesal.

Pagi tadi dia terlonjak bangun saat alarm ponselnya berbunyi nyaring, dan mendapati dirinya tertidur di lantai. Saat kesadarannya pulih total dia baru merasakan hawa dingin di sekujur tubuhnya, dia menggigil hebat dan terpaksa mandi air hangat, hal yang paling tidak disukainya sejak kecil. Seluruh sendi di badannya ngilu, dan otot-otot di punggung dan lengannya terasa tegang, pasti karena menyangga Grimmjow semalam.

Selesai mandi, bukannya merasa lebih baik, Rukia malah makin pusing dan terpaksa menelan obat flu sebelum berangkat kerja. Makanya sekarang dia merasa kantuk mulai menyerang. Dia tidak ingin absen hari ini, mengingat dia harus memberikan evaluasi _cash flow_ pada bagian pengembangan dan promosi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?" Hinamori, _Manager Accounting_, muncul dari pintu masuk toilet, memerhatikan Rukia dengan seksama, terlihat sangat cemas melihat kondisi Rukia yang pucat.

"Aku tertidur di lantai semalaman karena terlalu lelah, sepertinya aku kena flu," jawab Rukia pasrah.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu di klinik di lantai 5, di sana ada dokter Hanatarou. Aku yakin kau akan lebih baik di sana, lagipula… kau tahu, virus flu…" Hinamori menghentikan kata-katanya, tidak enak melanjutkannya karena takut menyinggung perasaan Rukia.

"Aku tahu, virus flu gampang menular." Rukia menyelesaikan kalimat Hinamori cepat. "Padahal aku baru satu minggu bekerja, aku tidak bisa absen, dan sekarang beresiko menyebarkan virus flu ke penghuni kantor lainnya." Bahu Rukia merosot turun, merasa depresinya makin parah.

"Ini semua gara-gara dia!" gerutu Rukia kesal.

"Dia?" Hinamori menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa…" Rukia menggeleng cepat sambil mengibaskan tangannya panik.

"Orang yang membuat bibirmu lecet maksudnya?" ledek Hinamori seraya memegang sudut bibirnya, mengisyaratkan lokasi lecet di bibir Rukia yang membuatnya tersenyum simpul.

"Aku yakin semalam kau … ummm…" Hinamori menyeringai nakal.

"Bukan! Bukan begitu!" Rukia menyangkal dengan segenap tenaganya, karena tiba-tiba Hinamori pasang tampang mesum seolah membayangkan apa yang terjadi semalam hingga Rukia mengalami lecet di bibir.

Hinamori masih tersenyum simpul dan mengusap bahu Rukia perlahan sambil berkata, "Tidak apa, itu wajar bagi kita sebagai wanita dewasa. Kita perlu melepas stress sekali-sekali."

"Bukan begitu…" Rukia masih berusaha meluruskan kesalahpahaman Hinamori, tapi Hinamori terus saja mengangguk seolah menerima bantahan Rukia sebagai aksi untuk menutupi malam 'panas penuh gairah' yang ada dalam bayangannya.

Rukia menelepon ke klinik dan bertanya apakah ada dokter Hanatarou seperti yang Hinamori bilang. Ternyata yang menerima telepon adalah dokter Hanatarou langsung, mengatakan bahwa dia menunggu Rukia ke ruangannya setelah menyebutkan namanya. Ternyata dia sudah mendapatkan pesan dari Hinamori bahwa manajer keuangan yang baru kena flu dan harus segera di karantina agar tidak menular ke yang lain. Hinamori memang baik hati, tapi terkadang sifat blak-blakannya tidak terbendung, dan bisa membuat orang cepat salah paham. Saat awal-awal Rukia bergabung, dia tidak banyak komentar dan memperlajari sikap setiap orang, jadi dia merasa wajar sakit hati di awal karena belum terbiasa dengan karakter setiap orang. Sekarang dia sudah mulai bisa menyesuaikan hatinya setiap kali menghadapi Hinamori.

Papan petunjuk klinik terlihat jelas dari keluar lift di lantai 5. Rukia segera saja melangkah ke sana, melewati koridor panjang yang kosong. Berkali-kali dia bersin, dan memeluk diri karena demamnya malah semakin terasa, udara dingin kantor memperparah kondisinya, badannya menggigil kedinginan.

"Hatchi!" Rukia berhenti melangkah, merasakan hidungnya gatal sekalipun sudah bersin. Pintu di sampingnya terbuka, dia reflek menoleh cepat, tapi jauh lebih kaget saat bertemu tatap dengan mata hazel yang sangat dia kenali, dan saat Rukia membaca papan nama di pintu yang bertuliskan _Marketing_, dia hanya tertegun, tidak sadar kalau klinik dan Divisi _Marketing_ berada di satu lantai. Seketika itu juga hatinya terasa berat, dia ingin lari secepatnya ke klinik, namun kakinya tidak mau beranjak sama sekali.

Ichigo berdiri kaku dan menatap Rukia lama. Awalnya dia merasakan begitu banyak kata-kata yang mengalir di benaknya, kalimat yang berseliweran memaksa keluar dari mulutnya, tapi mulutnya terkatup rapat saat melihat lecet di bibir Rukia. Rasa bersalah yang detik sebelumnya masih menggantung di sisi hatinya, berganti dengan kemarahan menggebu-gebu, hingga akhirnya yang keluar dari mulutnya malah tawa sinis mencemooh.

"Secepat itu kau menemukan penggantiku?" seloroh Ichigo masih dalam nada suara yang sama sinis dengan tawanya.

Alis Rukia berkerut dalam, kesulitan membaca kemarahan Ichigo yang begitu jelas. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia mengenal Ichigo, namun melihat kemarahannya kali ini, membuatnya tidak mengerti apa sumbernya, dan apa maksud dari kemarahan ini sebenarnya?

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Seperti yang sudah saya warning, ini rate M ya, jangan salah lapak lho.

BTW saya masih kaku, diksi masih berantakan, EYD acak adul... Amplop deh kalo udah lama ga nulis, persis badan yang udah lama ga olahraga, sekalinya olahraga pada pegel2, wkkkk.

Thanks All atas reviewnya, semoga chapter berikutnya bisa lebih cepet update.

**17.12.2019 -:-:-:- Nakki Desinta -:-:-:-**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer : I do own nothing, just imaginations._**

.

.

.

**CONQUERED HEART**

**Author : Nakki Desinta**

_Pair : Rukia x Grimmjow_

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

.

.

Rukia masih menautkan kedua alisnya dalam, hingga ia menyadari kemana mata Ichigo terarah. Menyadari tuduhan tak berdasar Ichigo bersumber dari luka di bibirnya. Jijik dan kebencian memenuhi rongga hati Rukia. Secepat kilat raut wajahnya berubah, kebingunganya tergantikan dengan kemarahan yang sama, raut wajahnya menyaingi ekspresi menghina Ichigo.

Betapa ironis, ketika hatinya masih menyisakan ruang bagi Ichigo tanpa dia sadari. Karena sebelum dia mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo, dia masih berharap Ichigo akan meminta maaf padanya setelah kemarin Ichigo tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan penyesalan.

Tidak dia pungkiri, hatinya masih ingin melihat wajah menyesal Ichigo, ingin Ichigo memelas ampun darinya, hingga hatinya akan perlahan luluh dan mungkin pada akhirnya bisa memaafkan Ichigo. Namun mendengar tuduhan Ichigo, hatinya berbalik arah dengan sangat cepat, kebencian dari dasar hatinya menyeruak naik ke kepala, dan menghasilkan raut wajahnya yang sekarang.

Ichigo tidak pernah melihat wajah Rukia yang seperti ini selama mengenalnya. Rukia selalu lembut dan pengertian, jika ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak senang, Rukia selalu diam dan tidak meluapkan emosinya. Tapi semenjak kemarin, Ichigo seperti bertemu Rukia yang lain. Rukia yang emosinya meletup-letup, yang tiap letupannya mengirim kengerian dalam tiap aliran darahnya.

Dia mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang dia lakukan salah. Selingkuh dengan sahabat kekasihnya. Itu sebuah kesalahan besar, tapi Ichigo tidak menyesalinya, karena sejak dia mendekati Orihime, dia sedang mempertaruhkan masa depannya dengan Rukia. Maka dari itu dia tidak meminta maaf, tahu perbuatannya tidak pantas pengampunan macam apapun dari Rukia, dan disisi lain dia juga berharap Rukia akan mengerti kenapa hatinya bisa berubah. Kekecewaan di dasar hatinya tidak terhindarkan.

"Tidak sampai 24 jam sejak kau putus denganku, kau sudah bisa menemukan pria lain. Apakah ini membuatmu berada di level yang sama denganku, Rukia?" Ichigo kembali melontarkan kata-kata tajamnya. Entah mengapa dia begitu marah melihat luka lecet di bibir Rukia. Dia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana tekstur bibir Rukia yang selalu dia kecup, tidak terima ada pria lain yang menyentuhnya.

"_Sama_?" Rukia berkata dalam suara rendah mengintimidasi. "Jangan samakan aku denganmu, Pecundang!" telunjuk lentiknya mendorong dada Ichigo kuat.

"Setidaknya aku tidak tidur dengan pria lain saat aku berkomitmen pada satu orang! Tidak seperti seseorang yang _pernah_ aku kenal," bisik Rukia penuh kebencian sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya, hingga hanya Ichigo yang mampu mendengar ucapannya, tanpa menurunkan tekanan di ujung jarinya karena kemarahan dalam seluruh sel tubuhnya menguar, menghasilkan kebencian yang membludak.

Ichigo membatu mendengar ucapan Rukia, mendapati wajah murka Rukia mengirim sengatan kuat pada logikanya bahwa tidak ada kata damai lagi di antara mereka.

Rukia melirik bagian dalam ruang Marketing lewat pintu yang terbuka setengah, bertemu pandang dengan beberapa sorot mata ingin tahu dari penghuni divisi _marketing_ lainnya, terlihat jelas ingin mendengar percakapan antara dirinya dan Ichigo. Sorot mata Rukia yang terlalu tajam, membuat mereka langsung salah tingkah setelah tertangkap basah, mereka kembali ke aktivitas awal dan terpaksa mengubur rasa penasaran.

"Kau- Ukhuk… ukhuk… hatchi!" Rukia hendak melancarkan serangan akhirnya, tapi tenggorokannya mendadak gatal, dan bersin terus menerus, kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Ichigo baru menyadari betapa pucatnya wajah Rukia, hatinya mencelos seketika. Bertahun-tahun mengenal Rukia, membuatnya begitu hafal dengan siklus kehidupan wanita yang pernah ia sayang. Rukia jarang sekali sakit, jika dia sakit maka itu adalah pertanda batas akhir pertahanannya. Apa yang telah dia lakukan memang salah, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan membuat Rukia terpuruk seperti ini.

Ichigo mengangkat tangannya, hendak menyentuh wajah Rukia.

"Rukia!"

Ichigo tersentak dan menurunkan tangannya lagi menyadari seseorang memanggil Rukia. Sosok CEO yang menjulang mendekati mereka dari arah lift dengan langkah tertarih. Secepat kilat sudah berada di sebelah Rukia, sedangkan Rukia sendiri terlalu sibuk meredakan batuk dan bersinnya yang tak kunjung berhenti menyerang.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Grimmjow tanpa ragu menyentuh tangan Rukia.

Merasakan telapak tangan Grimmjow yang sangat dingin di permukaan kulitnya, membuat Rukia yang sedari tadi terasa seperti terbakar hawa dingin AC kantor, reflek mundur sambil menarik diri dari Grimmjow. Bukan lepas dari cengkraman tangan besar pria bermata biru itu, malah empunya ikut maju seiring Rukai yang mundur.

"Badanmu seperti api," komentar Grimmjow lagi, seolah penolakan Rukia tidak terlihat matanya yang masih sehat.

Ichigo melihat interaksi keduanya, bingung melihat mereka berdua seperti tidak merasa canggung sama sekali mengingat Rukia baru bekerja seminggu dan jika ditambah kenyataan jabatan Grimmjow yang bisa dibilang beda level terlalu jauh…Bukankah keduanya terlihat terlalu akrab?!

"Selamat Pagi, Pak!" sapaan hormat meluncur mulus dari bibir Ichigo sekalipun dia sangat ingin memeriksa kondisi Rukia. Senyum khas marketingnya terpampang jelas diarahkan pada CEO.

"Pagi Anak Ayam," jawab Grimmjow cepat, acuh tak acuh. Ichigo terbengong-bengong mendengar balasan bosnya itu.

"Oh, maksudku…. Ichigo!" Grimmjow buru-buru mengoreksi kata-katanya setelah membaca _name tag_ yang menggantung di leher pria berambut pirang di depannya, tidak lupa menyandingkan senyum professional seorang bosnya sebagai pemanis. Dia tanpa sadar baru saja menyebutkan nama panggilan yang hanya diketahui dirinya dan Rukia.

Grimmjow tidak pernah begitu memperhatikan karyawannya dengan seksama, kecuali orang itu akan memberikan banyak keuntungan untuknya, jadi dia bahkan tidak pernah berusaha menghapal nama karyawan di luar level manajerial dan direksi. Tapi sosok Ichigo cukup menarik perhatiannya sejak kemarin, sejak dia tidak sengaja mendengar cekcok antara si anak ayam dengan Rukia di taman.

Rukia berhasil mengendalikan diri, batuknya berhenti, namun efek sampingnya, dia merasakan tenggorokannya perih. Dia melihat Ichigo yang mengerutkan alis ke arah Grimmjow, sementara objek observasinya malah terus melihat ke arah Rukia. Sorot mata Ichigo bisa dengan gamblang dia baca, ada sepercik rasa ingin tahu, tapi kemarahan lebih mendominasi dalam sorot matanya. Rukia menyadari ini tidak akan berakhir baik jika mereka terlalu lama di sini.

"Anda mencari saya, Pak?" suara serak namun tenang milik Rukia cukup menggelitik di telinga Grimmjow, karena ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar Rukia bicara dengan nada suara begitu. Suara khas seorang bawahan kepada atasan, penuh profesionalisme, tapi juga datar tanpa emosi.

"Mengenai laporan arus kas yang sedang kau _review_, sepertinya aku akan menundanya karena aku perlu melihat… bibirmu…" perhatian Grimmjow teralihkan saat melihat lecet di bibir tipis Rukia.

"Apa Pak? Perlu melihat bibir?" Rukia tertegun dan merasakan pipinya panas seketika. Ichigopun sama bingungnya, karena sepertinya tidak ada korelasinya sama sekali antara laporan arus kas dengan bibir.

"Kenapa bibirmu?" kata Grimmjow lagi, Rukia menjawabnya dengan kerutan dalam di tengah dahi.

Seketika itu juga Rukia merasa seperti tertampar keras. Dia tidak mengira bahwa orang ini benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan semalam. Bagaimana dia membuat tubuhnya tersiksa memapahnya pulang setelah mabuk dan menguras saldo kartu kreditnya tanpa belas kasih, mencium tanpa permisi bahkan meninggalkan bekas gigitan di lehernya. Hingga Rukia terpaksa tidur di lantai karena terlalu lelah, dan akibatnya dia flu pagi ini. Terlalu panjang daftar dosa bosnya. Mengingat rentetan kejadian itu, membuat tangan Rukia bergerak menyentuh lekuk lehernya, tiba-tiba saja suhu badannya naik beberapa derajat.

"Kenapa? Salah bantal?" Grimmjow lagi-lagi melontarkan pertanyaan konyol, atau lebih tepatnya konyol hanya bagi Rukia.

Bagaimana tidak?! Cuma Rukia yang mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Desakan untuk berteriak dan membeberkan kelakuan buruk bosnya semalam terasa begitu jelas di pangkal tenggorokannya, meskipun demikian Rukia berusaha menahan diri, menelan kembali gumpalan di dasar tenggorokannya.

Walaupun begitu, Rukia masih bersyukur Grimmjow tidak mengingat kejadian semalam, karena kalau Grimmjow ingat, maka dia juga akan ingat bagaimana Rukia merespon ciumannya. Perbuatan memalukan karena menerima ciuman orang yang bahkan tidak disukainya, lebih parahnya lagi adalah bosnya sendiri. Rukia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya jatuh lebih dalam dalam jurang permainan bernama emosi sesaat. Akhirnya sebuah tarikan napas panjang menenangkan hatinya dengan cepat, dan membuatnya menemukan penjelasan sepele namun cukup meyakinkan dari sela hiruk pikuknya kinerja otaknya sedari kemarin. Rukia mengatur hatinya, wajahnya kehilangan ekspresi dalam sekejap.

Ichigo melihat perubahan dalam aura Rukia, dan Rukia yang seperti inilah yang selalu membuatnya takut. Rukia yang tidak tersentuh, tertutup dan melindungi diri dari dunia luar. Ketika Rukia memasang tamengnya, maka jarak di antara mereka seperti bumi dan langit.

"Ini," Rukia menunjuk bibirnya, "Kejatuhan ponsel saat aku main _game_ sambil tiduran!" lanjut Rukia singkat. "Dan ini, digigit _serangga aneh_, jadi perlu ditutup agar tidak infeksi," jelasnya sambil memegang lekuk lehernya. Mendapati Grimmjow yang hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, membuatnya merasa tidak bersalah sama sekali menyebutnya dengan nama 'Serangga Aneh'

Ichigo tertegun mendengar penjelasan Rukia, dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri, mengingat bagaimana dia sudah menuding Rukia tadi, membuat rasa bersalahnya menjadi-jadi. Jika tuduhannya tidak benar, kenapa Rukia tidak menyangkal sama sekali?

Grimmjow mengangguk polos mendengar jawaban Rukia.

Merasa lega melihat respon bosnya, Rukia merasa perlu undur diri secepatnya, dan dia tidak ingin membuat Ichigo kelepasan dan berujung buruk mengumumkan bagaimana hubungan mereka (hubungan yang sudah berakhir lebih tepatnya)

"Permisi, tapi aku harus ke klinik sebelum menyebarkan virus flu ke yang lain."

Kedua pria itu melihat sosok Rukia melangkah pergi, menghilang di balik pintu klinik. Grimmjow merasa begitu risih melihat bibir Rukia, memang masuk akal kejatuhan ponsel, tapi firasatnya mengatakan Rukia berbohong, tapi tidak ada efeknya sih Rukia berbohong atau tidak, toh sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Tapi nada suara Rukia yang datar benar-benar menyebalkan didengar. Tidak ada emosi dalam suaranya, datar, dan membuatnya teringat saat pertama kali menarik Rukia dari bak mandi. Suara datarnya menyimpan banyak rahasia, membuatnya tidak bisa membaca emosi apa yang tengah dirasakan pemiliknya.

"Oh, Ichigo!" rambut biru terang Grimmjow bergerak seiring badannya yang memutar ke arah Ichigo, matanya menangkap ketegangan yang terpampang di hadapannya. Sepantasnya seorang bawahan yang takut pada atasannya, dan dia merasa cukup bangga melihatnya. "Tidak usah kaku begitu! Aku hanya ingin kau mengirim email laporan penjualan bulan lalu untuk project One Park." Grimmjow berkata dengan tangan menepuk bahu Ichigo pelan.

"Baik Pak."

Grimmjow tersenyum sekedarnya dan berbalik, berjalan terpincang-pincang sambil menggerutu, "Ah, kalau Rukia sakit berarti aku tidak bisa meminta laporan hari ini."

Ichigo melihat bosnya berdiri di depan lift, dan seperti sebuah telepati, Grimmjow menoleh ke arahnya, membuatnya menunduk kaku, Grimmjow pun menjawabnya dengan satu lambaian tangan. Kemarahan dalam hatinya belum reda, dan dia merasa kecewa pada diri sendiri karena menuduh Rukia tanpa dasar.

Grimmjow melihat nomor yang berganti cepat di atas pintu lift, seolah sedang serius menunggu lift, padahal dalam hati dia tengah mengingat raut wajah Ichigo. "Ah… seperti apapun dilihat wajah si anak ayam memang menyebalkan!" gumamnya selagi menggelengkan kepala, mengingat wajah Ichigo yang terlihat sangat jijik saat bicara dengan Rukia sebelum dia memutuskan bergabung dalam obrolan mereka.

Dia memang tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi dari raut wajah keduanya, dia bisa menyimpulkan perang dingin diantara keduanya masih sangat membara, gencatan senjatapun tidak akan terjadi sepertinya. Kekagumannya pada sifat baja Rukia bertambah saat tadi dia melihat Rukia menunjuk-nunjuk Ichigo, membuat wajah kekanakan Ichigo memucat, yang merupakan bukti kuat kalau Rukia memenangkan perdebatan tadi.

Sesampainya di ruangan, Grimmjow mencari posisi tidur nyaman di sofa. Sofa panjang di ruangan CEO tidak cukup panjang untuk tubuh tingginya, hingga Grimmjow terpaksa duduk sambil meluruskan kaki, tidak sampai rebahan sekalipun kepalanya masih nyut-nyutan karena alkohol semalam. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat bagimana dia pulang, juga berapa bayak yang dia minum.

"Masih sakit kepala, Pak?" tanya Shinji cemas, seraya meletakkan segelas kopi di meja tengah tepat di depan sofa. Sekretarisnya yang berpenampilan nyentrik dengan model rambut bob berwarna pirang itu menyodorkan satu botol minuman penghilang mabuk.

"Aku sudah minum satu botol bangun tidur tadi! Aku mau saja minum lagi, tapi kau mau tanggungjawab kalau aku pingsan?!" sembur Grimmjow emosi.

Shinji menarik lagi minuman penghilang mabuk dari hadapan Grimmjow, mengantongi botol sambil merutuk dalam hati. Sudah biasa memang mendapati kata-kata tajam dari CEO berbadan bongsor di hadapannya ini, tapi tidak jarang juga dia berharap Grimmjow bisa bicara dengan nada lebih sopan dan lebih memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

"Bagaimana dengan Pabrik Nature, ada informasi terbaru dari pengurus?" Grimmjow bertanya sambil memijat kedua sisi dahinya.

"Belum," jawab Shinji cepat, tangannya memeriksa jadwal Grimmjow untuk hari ini lewat _tablet_ yang dia pegang.

"Mereka masih mogok kerja?" Grimmjow terpaksa menurunkan kaki dan menegakkan badan sambil menjulurkan tangan menarik ponselnya dari saku, melakukan _video call_. Dia seharusnya datang ke pabrik sejak minggu lalu, tapi sengaja menundanya sampai minggu ini sambil menunggu perkembangan situasi para karyawan yang mogok kerja, tetapi kejadian tak terduga beberapa hari lalu membuat kakinya tidak bisa bergerak leluasa, sehingga tidak memungkinkan melakukan kunjungan ke pabrik saat ini.

"Ini semua gara-gara si Pendek!" maki Grimmjow geram, Shinji bingung siapa yang disebut Pendek oleh Grimmjow, karena badannya tidak bisa dibilang pendek, bahkan orang-orang di pabrik Nature juga sepertinya tidak ada yang pendek.

"Sial, dia tidak mau terima panggilanku!" Grimmjow melempar ponselnya ke sofa.

"Siapa Pak? Si Pendek tidak mau menerima telepon bapak?" tanya Shinji polos, namun bukan jawaban yang dia terima, malah sebuah tatapan tajam menusuk seiring dorongan di tengah kepala.

"Mana mungkin aku menelepon dia! Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Sorot mata Grimmjow berapi-api dan dia menggenggam ponselnya begitu erat, tengah menahan kesal karena pengelola pabrik tidak mengangkat teleponnya, sudah begitu Shinji terus saja bicara dan membuatnya tidak bisa berkosentrasi.

"Lalu kenapa jadi Si Pendek yang salah?" Shinji makin bingung mendengar jawaban Grimmjow, lebih bertanya pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak mengerti kemana arah ucapan bosnya.

"Kau mau diam, atau harus kusumpal sepatu mulut besarmu itu?!" Seketika Shinji bungkam dan memilih diam sambil melanjutkan pekerjaan.

Shinji sudah menjadi sekretaris Grimmjow sejak tiga tahun lalu, dan bisa dibilang sekretaris paling tahan banting di antara sekian banyak sekretaris CEO yang mengundurkan diri sebelum kontrak berakhir karena tidak kuat menghadapi tamperamen Grimmjow. Sebenarnya masih menjadi misteri besar bagi sebagian banyak orang bagaimana Grimmjow menjadi sosok yang seperti ini, sementara komisaris dan istrinya, yang notabene orang tua kandung Grimmjow sangat kalem dan bersikap layaknya pasangan dari kalangan kerajaan.

Mulutnya memang kasar, dan suka asal bicara, tapi Shinji dan siapapun bisa melihat dengan jelas kemampuan Grimmjow yang luar biasa, juga kemauan kerasnya. Ketika dia sudah menetapkan sebuah target, dia akan menyusun rencana dengan matang, mengeksekusinya sesuai _time table_, memastikan tiap langkah yang diambil akan membawanya ke tujuan yang sudah dia tetapkan. Jadi, sekalipun dia menyebalkan, dan tidak bisa merubah sikapnya orang-orang tetap menaruh hormat padanya.

Selama ini hanya ada dua pilihan yang diberikan Grimmjow. Ikuti caranya dan berhasil, atau silahkan pilih jalan lain tapi jangan libatkan dia sama sekali. Karena ketika sudah diputuskan menggunakan caranya, maka semua harus berjalan sesuai rencananya.

"Shin!"

"Ya Pak?" Shinji mendekat dengan cekatan kepada Grimmjow.

"Kau mengenal Ichigo dari divisi _marketing_?" tanya Grimmjow tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan ponsel di tangannya, mengutak-atik simulasi presentasi dengan digital pen di tangan satu lagi.

Shinji sempat menenglengkan kepala, mencoba menduga kemana arah pertanyaan bosnya. Merasa heran karena bosnya sangat _random_ akhir-akhir ini, polanya tidak bisa dibaca sama sekali, dan itu cukup membuat Shinji frustasi karena sering kali menjadi sasaran uring-uringan si bos. Akibat terlalu lama berpikir, Shinji menerima lirikan mematikan dari Grimmjow, dan dengan cepat dia membeberkan informasi yang dia punya tentang Ichigo. Sudah menjadi tugas sekretaris sebagai sumber informasi bagi bosnya, tapi berhubung pertanyaan Grimmjow sangat umum, dan tidak spesifik jadilah dia mengatakan semampu otaknya mengingat profil seorang Ichigo.

Bagaimana seorang karyawan muda dengan status magang berhasil menjadi karyawan tetap dan selalu mendapatkan gelar _best selling_ setiap evaluasi penjualan tiga bulanan. Ichigo bebas dari rumor buruk, dan memiliki persentase kehadiran sempurna sejak dia berstatus magang, tidak pernah menerima peringatan atau detensi dari HRD. Sebenarnya database yang dia miliki tidak begitu banyak, tapi mengingat seorang karyawan mencolok dari tiap divisi masih cukup untuk otaknya. Hanya 2 hal yang perlu Shinji ingat, yang terbaik dan terburuk dari tiap divisi. Dia bersyukur tidak pernah berhenti melakukannya, jika tidak, dia tidak bisa membayangkan kata-kata tajam dari bosnya ketika dia harus mencari informasi dulu baru bisa menjawab. Bosnya paling benci menunggu.

"Oh, jadi dia bisa disebut karyawan terbaik di divisinya?" komentar Grimmjow seraya menekan tombol _save_ di layar ponselnya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Kau pernah dengar dia pacaran?"

Pertanyaan ini jauh membuat Shinji lebih bingung lagi. Ini pertama kalinya CEO tertarik pada satu karyawan dan bertanya begitu detail, bahkan sampai hubungan asmara, dimana itu diluar lingkup pekerjaan, dan Shinji tidak punya fakta apa-apa selain gosip yang dia tampung saat makan siang bersama karyawan lain di kantin. Setidaknya sekarang dia bisa sedikit bersyukur karena interaksi sosialnya bisa berguna. Perlahan dia membuka kotak memori di otaknya.

"Aku dengar dia pacaran dengan seorang karyawan dari perusahaan lain, kalau tidak salah lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. Mereka pacaran lebih dari setahun dan saling kenal sejak kuliah."

Grimmjow mengangguk seolah setuju dengan informasi dari Shinji.

"Tapi Pak, kenapa tiba-tiba tertarik dengannya? Apakah Anda mempertimbangkan untuk pindah haluan?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Grimmjow mengangkat matanya dari layar ponsel dan menatap Shinji, bingung.

"Bapak bosan dengan perempuan dan berpikir menjadi penyuka sesama?" lanjut Shinji penasaran, tapi dia dengan sigap melompat mundur saat Grimmjow menyambar penyangga kaki yang bersandar di sisi meja dan mengayunkannya ke arah Shinji tanpa ragu. Rasanya seperti baru saja melihat malaikat maut lewat di depan mata.

"Cuci otakmu dulu sebelum bicara, Sialan!" maki Grimmjow berapi-api, Shinji bisa melihat dengan jelas tanduk yang mencuat di sisi kepala Grimmjow.

"Aku hanya menebak karena Bapak tiba-tiba bertanya sedetail itu sampai ke hubungan asmaranya. Atau jangan-jangan yang bapak sebut Pendek itu Ichigo?"

Grimmjow mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, dan sayangnya Shinji tidak terlalu peka melihat reaksinya ini.

"Dia tidak bisa dibilang Pendek, tapi dia memang lebih pendek dari bapak…." Shinji menggaruk dagunya, berpikir keras. "Dia tampan dan memiliki postur badan proporsional, cocok sih kalau berdiri berdampingan sama bapak." Shinji terus saja nyerocos tanpa henti, hingga dia tidak menyadari sebuah buku jurnal melayang dan mendarat di jidatnya.

"Keluar atau kujahit mulutmu, Dasar _Fudanshi_!" hardik Grimmjow yang sudah muak mendengar Shinji yang terus saja meracau.

Shinji lari terbirit-birit keluar dari ruangan, kepalanya sakit, tapi menyelamatkan diri jauh lebih utama saat ini.

Grimmjow tidak habis pikir bagaimana Shinji bisa berpikir begitu. Melihat wajah si anak ayam saja sudah cukup memancing amarahnya, bagaimana mungkin dia membayangkan dirinya berdiri berdampingan dengan si anak ayam. Dia hanya tertarik dengan informasi tentang si anak ayam karena dia ingin tahu kenapa Rukia bisa pacaran sama anak kecil yang sepertinya bukan tipenya sama sekali.

"Mungkin dia hanya menerima yang terbaik," gumam Grimmjow berusaha menyimpulkan informasi yang dijabarkan Shinji tadi, karena tidak ada satupun kekurangan Ichigo yang dia sebutkan. Seolah Ichigo adalah anak ayam kualitas super dari peranakan terbaik.

Dia teringat kalau Rukia sedang di klinik, dan masih bisa mengingat panas dari pergelangan tangan Rukia yang membakar telapak tangannya. Padahal kemarin Rukia masih baik-baik saja saat bertemu di bar, bahkan dia ingat Rukia masih minum bir semalam. Tiba-tiba otaknya menemukan koneksi yang terputus. Kalau mereka minum bersama semalam, mungkin Rukia tahu bagaimana dia bisa pulang semalam?

Grimmjow pindah ke mejanya dan meraih gagang telepon, meminta resepsionis menyambungkannya ke klinik.

"Ini aku. Rukia masih di sana?" ucap Grimmjow singkat dan langsung pada sasaran.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa tiap orang yang bekerja di harus mengenali suara CEO mereka, karena seumur-umur Grimmjow tidak pernah menyebutkan namanya setiap kali menelepon, dan yang paling kasihan dulu ada resepsionis baru yang terpaksa mengundurkan diri karena tidak mengenali suara Grimmjow.

Hanatarou sudah lama bertugas di klinik , dan sudah biasa mengangkat telepon, tetapi da juga buka Einstain yang bisa langsung mengenali siapa yang menelpon, karena dia tidak sering berkomunikasi dengan orang diluar klinik. Bagusnya dia sudah mendapatkan petunjuk bahwa hanya ada satu orang di gedung yang akan menelepon dan memperkenalkan diri dengan kata-kata 'ini aku' yang singkat, dan itu pasti CEO , Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

"Masih Pak, dia baru saja dipasang infus."

"Infus?" ulang Grimmjow terheran-heran, tidak menyangka kondisi Rukia separah itu sampai harus menerima INFUS padahal hanya flu.

"Kondisinya terlalu lemah, bahkan tensinya jauh di bawah normal."

"Jadi dia sedang tidur sekarang?" Grimmjow melihat layar laptopnya dan melihat ada _email_ masuk dari Pabrik Nature.

"Seharusnya…"

Grimmjow berhenti menggerakkan tangannya yang sedang mengarahkan _cursor_ hendak membuka email karena mendengar jawaban dokter klinik yang membuatnya bingung.

"Sekarang dia malah bekerja, dan memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang dibawakan timnya," jelas Hanatarou pasrah dan kesal. Jujur saja dia malas menghadapi pasien keras kepala dan _workaholic_ model begini. Karena sikap pasien yang seperti ini justru merepotkan dan membuat proses penyembuhan makin lambat, bahkan beberapa di antaranya bisa bolak balik kena thypus, atau berakhir di kamar rawat rumah sakit. Parahnya lagi, setiap akhir tahun diadakan evaluasi kehadiran, dan dia akan jadi orang pertama yang kena kuliah subuh.

Grimmjow tertegun mendengar jawaban Dokter Hanatarou. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas karakter Rukia yang sangat memegang penuh tanggungjawab hanya dengan sekilas pandang. Lihat saja bagaimana Rukia mengantarnya ke klinik setelah membuat kakinya cidera (yah, sekalipun pas pulang dia ditinggal di tengah jalan) tapi dia tidak menyangka Rukia akan sampai se-extrim ini dalam mengemban tanggungjawabnya.

"Tapi sisi baiknya, demamnya cepat turun," tambah Hanatarou.

"Aku perlu Rukia untuk memeriksa dokumen harus istirahat sekarang dan aku tidak mau mendengar dia masih sakit besok. Tarik laptop, dan semua dokumen darinya, kalau perlu kau berikan dia obat tidur. Tugasmu memastikan dia sehat besok!"

Hanatarou sudah membuka mulut mau menjawab, tapi mendadak kehilangan kata-katanya ketika sambungan telepon terputus sepihak dengan suara bantingan keras hingga telinganya berdenging sakit. Hanatarou sempat cengo sebentar, menurunkan gagang telepon dari telinganya dan melihat gagang telepon yang tidak bersalah itu tajam, marah pada si penelepon arogan yang tidak sedikitpun memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara. Mata sendu Hanatarou bergerak perlahan melirik bilik tempat Rukia terbaring.

"Memangnya aku Tuhan yang bisa menyembuhkan orang dalam sekejap?!" gerutu Hanatarou, tidak habis pikir dengan ancaman CEO yang bahkan dengan entengnya menyuruh dokter memberikan obat tidur ke pasien.

"Kau yang seharusnya menenggak obat tidur!" tandas Hanatarou seraya membanting gagang telepon ke tempatnya. Rukia yang sedang konsentrasi penuh sampai mengangkat wajahnya dan memiringkan badan melihat dokter Hanatarou seraya menarik gorden pembatas.

"Pasien Rukia dari _Finance_…" Hanatarou bicara dengan gigi terkatup rapat menahan amarah.

"Ada apa dokter?" Rukia turun dari tempat tidur setelah menutup laptop di pangkuannya, dan meletakkannya di atas tumpukan dokumen di sisi tempat tidurnya yang sempit, bersiap untuk menghampiri sang dokter.

Hanatarou tidak menjawab, memberikan isyarat agar Rukia tidak bergerak, lalu mendekati Rukia dan membersihkan tempat tidur Rukia dari laptop, kertas dan alat tulis lain, membawanya ke meja kerjanya. Rukia terbengong melihat semua propertinya disita.

"Kau harus istirahat. CEO mengancamku dan menyuruhku memastikan kau sudah sembuh besok!" tanpa sadar Hanatarou bicara dengan suara lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

"Hah?" Rukia mendengar semua ucapan dokter Hanatarou sejelas-jelasnya, tapi karena logikanya tidak bisa menalarkan kata-kata sang dokter, dia jadi memberikan respon seperti orang punya gangguan pendengaran. Jelas saja, karena penjelasan dokter Hanatarou terdengar sangat konyol bagi logikanya.

"Dia membutuhkanmu memeriksa dokumen besok. Jadi, sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang. Semakin cepat kau sehat, semakin baik!" Dokter Hanatarou mendorong bahu Rukia yang terasa ringkih di telapak tangannya. Bukan apa-apa, itu karena lekuk tulang Rukia sangat terasa, sang dokter tahu pasiennya sedang tidak sehat, tapi tidak menyangka kalau ada karyawan yang sekurus ini.

Dokter memeriksa selang INFUS dan memutar penjepit selang agar menetes sesuai dosis yang seharusnya, sementara Rukia masih pasang tampang bingung, meminta penjelasan lain agar otaknya tidak tetap kehilangan jalur begini.

"Sepertinya bukan hal tepat kau masuk ke , karena kau terpaksa bekerja untuk bos tyrant yang bahkan memaksa karyawan sakit agar segera sembuh," kata dokter Hanatarou lagi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Sorot bingung di mata Rukia berubah dipenuhi kemarahan. Seenaknya saja Pak CEO menyuruhnya segera sembuh, padahal penyebab dia flu adalah kelakuan Pak CEO yang sudah mabuk dan membuatnya lelah luar biasa sampai tertidur di lantai. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak di depan muka Grimmjow!

.

.

.

Menjelang makan siang dokter Hanatarou mendekati Rukia, memeriksa suhu tubuhnya lagi dan mengangguk puas saat melihat angka 35.5 terpampang di thermometer. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Rukia, selain menurut dan berbaring dengan mata terbuka lebar, berhubung dia tidak bisa tidur sekalipun obat flu yang dia minum sebelum berangkat kerja sempat memberikan efek mengantuk sebentar. Mungkin setelah bertemu Ichigo dan Grimmjow tadi membuat kesadarannya kembali 100%.

Dokter Hanatarou menyuntikkan sesuatu ke kantung infus yang menggantung dengan isi tinggal setengah.

"Kau harus tidur sekarang agar bisa lebih cepat pulih," kata Dokter Hanatarou, dan perlahan-lahan Rukia merasakan serangan kantuk, matanya berat dan sulit dilawan.

"Apa tadi obat tidur?" tanya Rukia yang mulai menurunkan kelopak matanya, hingga tinggal setengah.

"Bukan, ini obat flu," jawab dokter Hanatarou menenangkan, menepuk-nepuk bahu Rukia perlahan, seolah sedang menina-bobokkan Rukia.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, dan Rukia terpejam sepenuhnya, tertidur dengan napas teratur.

"Aku tidak sangka aku akan melakukan tindakan tidak masuk akal ini hanya karena takut kehilangan pekerjaan," gerutu Hanatarou yang kemudian merapikan selimut Rukia, menarik gorden bilik dan menutup jarang pandang dari luar ke Rukia yang tengah tertidur.

Untungnya pasien hari ini hanya Rukia, kalau ada pasien lain, dia tidak akan bertindak seperti ini, karena pelayanan yang diberikan oleh klinik hanya memastikan kondisi kesehatan karyawannya cukup fit untuk bekerja, bukan merawat pasien dengan perhatian penuh begini.

Hanatarou pun menghembuskan napas berat yang panjang. "Cepatlah sembuh agar aku lepas dari tanggungjawab menyebalkan ini!" kata Hanatarou berat hati.

.

.

.

Seperti dipasang alarm otomatis, Rukia membuka mata tepat jam 5 sore. Terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, tidur yang tidak ada mimpi sama sekali. Benar-benar tidur tentram dan merasakan badannya seperti baru saja menerima penyegaran. Memang masih sedikit lemas pasbangun, tapi demamnya sudah pergi, sendi di tubuhnya tidak lagi nyeri seperti pagi tadi, hidungnya juga sudah tidak gatal.

Apakah benar-benar sudah sembuh?

Rukia memijat tangannya yang terasa kaku saat coba digerakkan, baru menyadari bahwa selang INFUS sudah dilepas dari tangannya. Kapan dilepasnya saja dia tidak tahu, tidak terasa sama sekali, menandakan bahwa tidurnya terlalu lelap.

"Bagaimana?" tanya dokter Hanatarou yang suara langkah kakinya tidak terdengar sama sekali seperti hantu karena tahu-tahu sudah ada di sebelah Rukia.

"Lebih baik. Tidak ada tanda-tanda flu sama sekali, aku hanya merasa tidak terlalu bertenaga. Padahal sebelum tidur tadi aku tidak selemah ini…" jawab Rukia seraya menurunkan kakinya dari tempat tidur dan memakai sepatu.

"Terima kasih, Dokter. Kurasa sudah waktunya pulang. Maaf sudah merepotkan." Rukia membungkuk dalam.

"Tidak masalah, semakin cepat kau sembuh semakin baik. Tadi Hinamori ke sini, memberikan tasmu, dan membereskan semua barang-barang juga dokumenmu. Berpesan agar kau langsung pulang karena seluruh tim _Finance_dan _Accounting_ sudah bubar."

Hanatarou mengarahkan dagunya ke tas tangan Rukia yang tergeletak di sisi tempat tidur tepat di sebelahnya. Rukia terheran-heran, betapa perhatiannya Hinamori sampai rela mengirimkan tasnya ke klinik. Tapi ada baiknya juga tinggal di klinik, flunya tidak bersarang lama.

Rukia pamit pada dokter Hanatarou, dan diberikan obat untuk diminum sebelum tidur agar bisa kembali bugar saat bangun tidur besok. Rukia menurut dan menerimanya, sekalipun awalnya agak tidak percaya bahwa flu bisa hilang secepat ini.

Matahari masih bersinar terang saat Rukia keluar gedung, lapangan parkir utama masih terisi beberapa mobil, sepertinya beberapa manajer dan direktur belum pulang. Ini pertama kalinya Rukia pulang sebelum hari gelap, biasanya dia paling cepat pulang jam tujuh. Dia menguap lebar dan merasakan matanya lagi-lagi berat, langkahnya tidak setegap biasanya, hingga suara hak sepatunya yang berdentum dengan jalanan terdengar bagai lagu dan membuatnya makin mengantuk.

"Sepertinya aku memang diberikan obat tidur…" desis Rukia penuh keyakinan, tangannya bergerak cepat mengucek mata agar tetap sadar dan tidak tidur sambil berjalan. Dia melangkah hati-hati, badannya terasa begitu ringan, melayang setiap kali satu kakinya terangkat dari bumi.

Jarak apartemen dan kantor biasa dia tempuh hanya dalam lima menit, sekarang terasa lebih lama karena langkah kakinya yang lambat. Rukia berbelok dan masuk ke area apartemen, melewati _security_ hanya dengan satu anggukan sekenanya. Rukia melihat lift terdekat, menekan tombol naik dan berdiri tegak menunggu. Matanya berusaha tetap focus melihat angka yang berganti di bagian atas lift, tapi pergantian angka seperti hipnotis yang memintanya terpejam.

"Hai, tetangga."

Rukia menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati Grimmjow berdiri di sebelahnya. Rukia tidak menyadari orang di dekatnya, dia tidak mendengar suara langkah sama sekali. Efek obat dari dokter Hanatarou sangat kuat, membuatnya kehilangan _sense_ atas keadaan sekitar, pandangannya jelas, tapi otaknya seperti berkabut dan sulit fokus.

"Sore, Pak," jawab Rukia penuh hormat.

"Ini bukan kantor, tidak perlu sekaku itu," jawab Grimmjow.

"Oh…" hanya respon singkat itu yang keluar dari Rukia sebelum nyelonong masuk ke lift yang baru tiba, sementara Grimmjow mengekornya masuk ke lift.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Grimmjow menekan angka 18, dan pintu lift segera tertutup.

"Sudah baikan, tapi aku masih mengantuk," jawab Rukia yang sudah bersandar ke dinding lift, tidak sanggup menopang badannya tetap berdiri tegak lama.

Grimmjow memerhatikan wajah Rukia yang sudah tidak sepucat tadi pagi, tapi sekarang dia terlihat kuyu tak bertenaga. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah dalam hatinya, mungkin dokter klinik benar-benar sudah memberikan obat tidur ke Rukia sampai Rukia terlihat sangat teler. Grimmjow berpindah ke samping Rukia, bersiap kalau-kalau Rukia tertidur jadi dia bisa menangkapnya sebelum jatuh.

Lift ke lantai 18 tidak terlalu lama, dan Rukia cukup sadar dengan suara lift yang terbuka. Langkah kakinya agak tidak stabil, tapi dia berhasil mencapai pintu apartemennya tanpa harus jatuh atau limbung. Grimmjow mengimbangi tiap langkah Rukia, dan saat Rukia menekan angka password pintu, dia bisa melihat kombinasi angka 232123 karena Rukia menggerakkan jemarinya dengan sangat lambat.

Rukia masuk dan merasa begitu lega bisa melihat apartemennya, matanya langsung tertuju pada tempat tidur, tapi tiba-tiba dia mendapati sosok menjulang di sebelahnya.

"Anda tidak pulang Pak?" tanya Rukia bingung, karena dia sudah tidak punya sisa tenaga lagi, ingin cepat-cepat membanting diri di tempat tidur.

"Aku sedang menjenguk tetanggaku yang sakit," seloroh Grimmjow sambil membuka sepatu, meletakkannya di rak sepatu, hati-hati agar tidak membuat susunan sepatu lain berantakan.

Rukia ingin mengusir bosnya agar segera keluar, tapi dia menahan diri mengingat itu akan membuat bosnya tersinggung, dan bisa membuat daftar kesalahannya makin menumpuk.

Grimmjow menyelonong masuk ke ruang tengah, dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat bagaimana berantakannya apartemen Rukia, seolah dia baru saja salah masuk apartemen. Pertama kali dia masuk ke apartemen Rukia, dia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana perabotan tertata dan setiap sudut terlihat sangat bersih, bebas debu. Menggambarkan sang pemilik yang bisa disebut sebagai pecinta kebersihan, dan sekarang Grimmjow merasa seperti masuk ke kandang, bukan rumah. Sekalipun apartemennya sendiri tidak bisa dibilang lebih rapi dari kondisi apartemen Rukia sekarang, tapi dia merasa pantas karena memang tidak punya keinginan merapihkan apartemennya sebelum semua perabotan lengkap.

Botol minum yang masih ada setengah isinya tergeletak di lantai samping meja tengah, selimut menjuntai dari tempat tidur hingga ke lantai, bahkan beberapa potong baju ada yang tergeletak di sofa juga tempat tidur.

"Tempatmu berantakan sekali," komentar Grimmjow sambil geleng-geleng, dan dia berharap bisa melihat bra atau celana dalam yang tergeletak sembarangan, tapi sepertinya Rukia tidak separah yang dia harapkan.

"Lebih berantakan dari tempatmu?" sahut Rukia seraya meletakkan tasnya di meja, melepas jaket yang dia kenakan dan membiarkannya jatuh tak berdosa di lantai, sementara dia merangkak ke tempat tidur. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa berkompromi lagi, kesadarannya seperti hilang sedikit demi sedikit sekalipun badannya masih bisa bergerak bebas.

"Masih lebih rapih rumahmu sih!" Grimmjow terpaksa mengakui kondisi apartemennya yang belum selesai ditata, atau lebih tepatnya malas dia tata karena merepotkan.

"Kau bahkan menggantung boxer kotormu di kursi," tambah Rukia sebelum menarik selimut menutupi badan, memeluk bantal guling, dan terpejam cepat.

"Boxer?" Grimmjow mengingat baik-baik bagaimana kondisi tempatnya sebelum berangkat pagi ini. Dan memang dia ada menyampirkan boxer di kursi kemarin, terburu-buru ganti baju sebelum berangkat kerja, dan kakinya tidak bisa diajak jalan cepat sekalipun cuma sekedar meletakkan baju kotor ke kamar mandi.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa aneh mendengar kata-kata Rukia.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Grimmjow merinding seketika, mendekati Rukia dan mengguncang-guncang Rukia. "Hei, Pendek! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kondisi apartemenku? Kau pasang cctv di apartemenku? Atau jangan-jangan kau _stalker_?"

Rukia hanya mengerang singkat dan melanjutkan tidurnya, meninggalkan Grimmjow yang masih dipenuhi tanda tanya.

Grimmjow duduk di sisi tempat tidur tepat di samping Rukia, berpikir keras bagaimana bisa Rukia tahu kondisi apartemennya. Sudah begitu, parahnya dia tidak cepat menyadarinya padahal Rukia sudah dengan gambling membandingkan kondisi di sini dengan apartemennya, sampai sampai Rukia menyebutkan tentang boxernya. Rukia tidak terlihat seperti _stalker_, tapi hanya itu satu-satunya penjelasan yang masuk akal, karena seingatnya Rukia tidak pernah masuk ke sekarang Rukia tertidur pulas, meninggalkannya yang masih penasaran setengah mati.

"Ah… AC di sini lebih dingin dari apartemenku," gumam Grimmjow yang langsung rebahan, mengambil jarak yang cukup dari Rukia, mengingat ukuran tempat tidur Rukia yang terlalu besar untuk badan sekecil Rukia. Tempat tidur besar itu terasa begitu nyaman.

"Dia bahkan punya extra king bed, apa dia sengaja agar leluasa bercinta dengan si anak ayam?" desis Grimmjow sedikit sinis, dia memiringkan badan membelakangi Rukia yang tengah tertidur nyenyak. Mata birunya berkelana di ruang tidur Rukia. Dimulai dari rak buku ramping yang tingginya lumayan dan berisi buku-buku keuangan, beberapa novel fiksi dan satu bagian rak hanya berisi cd dengan nama-nama musisi klasik dunia. Meja kerjanya tidak terlalu besar, juga tidak ada banyak pajangan, hanya ada satu foto berbingkai terpampang di sana. Foto Rukia yang dipeluk Ichigo dari belakang dengan latar belakang langit berbintang. Tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Grimmjow, menertawakan Rukia yang masih memajang foto itu sementara dia berkata membuang Ichigo dari hidupnya dengan mudahnya saat mereka berdebat sengit di taman.

"Kau masih berharap rupanya…" Grimmjow berbisik sambil melipat tangan di bawah kepalanya, memosisikan kepalanya senyaman mungkin.

Dalam hati Grimmjow mengakui bahwa kebanyakan wanita yang menjadi teman tidurnya agak '_clingy_' alias tidak mudah melepaskannya sekalipun hubungan mereka tidak serius, tapi dengan kondisi Rukia yang memergoki pacarnya selingkuh dengan teman dekatnya sendiri, seharusnya Rukia sudah mengamuk dan membuang semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Ichigo, tapi pada kenyataannya, Rukia masih menyimpannya dengan baik, bahkan masih memajangnya di tempat yang dapat dilihat dengan mudah. Membuat Grimmjow berpikir hanya ada 2 kemungkinan untuk Rukia… Pertama, dia masih berharap dan bisa memberikan maaf untuk si anak ayam, dimana membuat Rukia berada di kategori wanita bodoh (dalam pandangan Grimmjow). Kedua, bisa jadi Rukia belum sempat merapihkan hati dan barang-barangnya. Lagipula kenapa tidak ada satupun foto Rukia bersama keluarganya? Bahkan foto Rukia masih kecil juga tidak ada sama sekali, seolah Rukia hanya memiliki kenangan bersama Ichigo seumur hidupnya.

"Apa dia jenis wanita posesif ketika menjalin hubungan?"

Grimmjow menyerah menggunakan otaknya memikirkan hal tidak berguna, merasa sudah cukup lelah. Dia tidak bisa menolak lagi ketika tempat tidur Rukia yang lembut, dan hembusan AC yang dinginnya pas di kulit, menjadikannya seperti anak kucing yang meringkuk, layaknya dibelai-belai agar menutup mata.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, keduanya tidur dan larut dalam mimpi masing-masing. Hembusan AC semakin dingin, dan Grimmjow yang tidak memakai selimut membulat layaknya bola ukuran besar di sisi tempat tidur Rukia yang berwarna putih bersih.

"Eng…" Rukia menggeliat dalam tidurnya, dan masih setengah sadar dia meraba-raba sejauh tangannya mampu menjangkau, tangannya bergerak malas menyodok-nyodok sosok yang sedang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya.

Grimmjow tengah bermimpi sedang main billiard, dan saat sedang membungkuk di atas meja, bersiap untuk memberikan tembakan ke bola terakhir berwarna hitam, dia merasakan seseorang menusuk punggungnya, tangannya terpeleset dari sasaran, hingga bola putihnya mental jauh dari sasaran. Dia merasa kesal sekali ketika kemenangan sudah di depan mata malah lolos begitu saja. Dia berbalik hendak marah-marah, tapi yang di lihat malah sosok pucat berambut panjang dengan baju putih polos, tangan lentik berkuku panjang dengan lumuran darah tengah menyodok-nyodok punggungnya. Seketika itu juga Grimmjow tersentak dari tidurnya, menggigil kedinginan dan merasakan punggungnya masih disodok-sodok.

"..Go…"

Grimmjow hampir melompat dari tempat tidur saking ngerinya mengira setan itu masih mengikutinya.

"Ichigo… ambilkan aku minum, aku haus…"

Masih berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya yang masih berceceran di alam lain, Grimmjow memfokuskan matanya dan menegaskan siapa yang tengah mendorong-dorong punggungnya memelas minta minum. Kalau setan yang sama tidak mungkin meminta minum, kalau minta tumbal masih mungkin.

"Minum Ichi…" Rukia meminta dalam nada suara merajuk.

Grimmjow tersadar 100% mendengar intonasi manja dalam suara Rukia. Memang dia baru mengenal Rukia beberapa hari ini, dia bahkan bisa melihat berbagai ekspresi yang dimiliki seorang Rukia. Kadang tampak sangat tegar, datar tanpa emosi, tidak peduli dengan sekitar atau sikap sok professional lainnya, tapi untuk kali ini logikanya berkata, sisi Rukia yang ini mungkin tidak akan pernah dia lihat. Rukia manja, mungkin 1000% tidak akan sempat dia lihat jika bukan karena Rukia yang mengira dirinya adalah Ichigo.

'_Dia bisa juga manja begini,'_ kata hati Grimmjow.

"Minum…" Rukia bergumam sambil menggeliat, mengguncang badan Grimmjow lebih kuat, tapi juga membuat pria berambut biru itu terheran-heran betapa dekatnya jarak di antara mereka, dan itu tidak juga membuat Rukia sadar bahwa dia bukan Ichigo. Padahal ukuran badannya dan si anak ayam sangat berbeda.

Kolam kebiruan di mata Grimmjow berjelaga melihat kulit pucat Rukia, melihat kerutan di antara kedua mata Rukia begitu dalam ketika dia meringis meminta minum, tanpa sadar ia menyentuh titik tengah di antara alis Rukia sambil mendesis pelan, tangannya yang bebas menepuk-nepuk bahu Rukia perlahan, berusaha menenangkannya hingga perlahan kerutan itu menghilang.

"Oke aku ambilkan minum, sebentar." Dengan berat hati Grimmjow mengambil minum, tanpa mengambil penyangga yang dia sandarkan di lemari baju Rukia, dia terpincang-pincang berjalan menuju dapur, menuang air ke salah satu di antara dua gelas yang tergeletak di tengah meja. Menyadari bahwa itu adalah gelas pasangan, yang bahkan senada dengan _pitcher_nya.

"Kalian memang berencana menikah dalam waktu dekat?" gerutu Grimmjow yang terheran-heran dengan gelas berkonsep pasangan di hadapannya.

Grimmjow kembali ke sisi Rukia, duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan dengan perlahan mengarahkan Rukia agar terduduk. Dia menyangga punggung Rukia hati-hati, memastikan posisi Rukia cukup aman saat dia meneguk air. Rukia cukup haus hingga tidak juga menurunkan gelas dari bibirnya sampai isinya habis tak tersisa.

"Kau tidak lapar?" ucap Grimmjow dengan pertanyaan memancing, mengecek apakah Rukia masih mengira dirinya Ichigo. Apakah Rukia masih setengah sadar.

"Nggg," Rukia menjawab sambil menggeleng, perlahan merangkulkan tangannya di pinggang Grimmjow dan membawa Grimmjow terbaring bersamanya. Entah karena Rukia yang punya tenaga lebih ataukah memang dirinya yang tidak mau melawan, hingga dia membiarkan dirinya dibawa Rukia kembali rebahan di tempat tidur dengan tangan masih memegangi gelas kosong.

Badan Grimmjow mendadak kaku, seketika merasa mentok dan bingung mau melakukan apa ketika Rukia makin menempel padanya. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, yang rasanya seperti berabad-abad, akhirnya dia meletakkan gelas di lantai hati-hati dan memosikan diri senyaman mungkin, menyelamatkan tangan Rukia yang terjepit antara badannya dan tempat tidur, karena kalau dibiarkan, mungkin dalam waktu beberapa jam tangan ringkih Rukia bisa patah mengingat bobot badan Grimmjow yang lebih dari 75kg. Berharap bisa memberi jarak di antara mereka setelah melepaskan tangan Rukia, Grimmjow malah makin terjebak ketika Rukia mencengkram kemejanya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Grimmjow. Seketika itu juga Grimmjow menahan napas, bingung mau bagaimana menjauh dari Rukia.

"Untung kau bukan tipe-ku. Kalau iya sudah pasti sekarang kau sudah telanjang bulat sambil..." Grimmjow tidak melanjutkan imajinasi liarnya, malah menghela napas berat. Dia makin buntu ketika Rukia tidak menjawabnya, malah bergelayut manja dengan mata terpejam rapat.

"Ah sudahlah, aku mau tidur juga, ngantuk!" gerutu Grimmjow, menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dari hembusan AC.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

OMG… Saya menistakan Shinji banget di sini, karakter dia saya bikin agak koplak wkkkk. Maafkeun ya.

Dan di chapter ini saya ngerasa kok seperti lagi scoring ya saya? Sebelumnya Rukia yang terdampar di tempat tidur Grimmjow, sekarang Grimmjow yang tidur di tempat Rukia, ganti-gantian terus ya. Gimana reaksi Rukia pas bangun nanti ya? He he he, next chap bakalan lebih dalam saya menggali emosi keduanya.

Stay tune ya.

**26.12.2019 -:-:-:- Nakki Desinta -:-:-:-**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer : I do own nothing_**

.

.

.

**CONQUERED HEART**

**Author : Nakki Desinta**

**_Pair :Rukia x Grimmjow_**

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

.

.

Hari masih belum sepenuhnya terang, matahari masih mengintip dari celah-celah awan, membawa segaris cahaya berwarna oranye. Seperti alarm yang dipasang tanpa suara, Rukia terbangun, membuka matanya perlahan dan seketika sadar sepenuhnya saat wangi cologne yang tidak dia kenal menusuk hidungnya. Badannya memang terasa masih agak tak bertenaga, namun dia dapat bergerak reflek menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada bidang yang asing baginya. Tangannya yang berada di pinggang orang asing di depannya, dapat merasakan otot-otot perut yang terbentuk sempurna dan masif sekalipun lewat kemeja yang masih menutupinya.

Saat matanya bergerak perlahan menelusuri badan yang panjang, lalu bertemu dengan ujung rambut kebiruan, tangan Rukia langsung bergerak memegangi kedua kepalanya, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ini. Ingatannya cukup jelas, cukup jelas hanya sampai Pak CEO memaksa masuk ke apartemennya, tapi dia juga ingat sudah mengusirnya secara halus, dan pertanyaannya, kenapa sekarang mereka berada di satu tempat tidur? Berita baiknya, keduanya masih berpakaian lengkap.

Rukia ingat obat yang diberikan doker Hanatarou, dan dia jadi mengantuk luar biasa, lemas, ingin tidur lama. Efeknya memang baik, sekarang dia merasakan tubuhnya tidak lagi demam, seolah flu hilang begitu saja, dan menyisakan jejak lemas di badan, tapi dia juga kehilangan sebagian memorinya. Untungnya dia tidak mengonsumsi obatnya lagi setelah pulang, kalau masih minum obat lagi, mungkin dia akan tidur lama atau lebih tepatnya pingsan selama berhari-hari.

Belum selesai otak Rukia bekerja, Grimmjow membuka mata dan hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah tersenyum saat mata mereka bertemu pandang. Reaksi Rukia begitu datar, tidak kaget ataupun panik seperti harapan Grimmjow, karena Grimmjow berharap Rukia akan histeris, atau setidaknya salah tingkah karena mendapati wajah tampan tepat saat bangun tidur. Jujur saja, metode ini selalu membuat wanita yang tidur dengannya akan kembali padanya dan meminta kencan berikutnya segera ditentukan. Tapi melihat reaksi Rukia tidak seru sama sekali, bahkan senyumnya tidak bisa menghipnotis Rukia.

"Kenapa Bapak di sini?" tanya Rukia tenang.

"Tidur," ujar Grimmjow tanpa beban.

"Apartemen Bapak hanya beberapa langkah dari sini," protes Rukia seraya bangun dan melihat sekeliling apartemennya yang berantakan, mengingat sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat penting tentang subyek 'berantakan' ini di bagian belakang otaknya, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa mengingat apa itu, lalu kenapa menjadi penting.

"AC apartemenmu lebih dingin." Jawaban Grimmjow singkat, padat dan jelas, tapi Rukia tetap tidak bisa terima karena itu sama sekali bukan alasan seseorang menumpang tidur di tempat orang lain, bahkan tanpa beban tidur di satu tempat tidur.

"Kenapa Bapak tidak tidur di sofa?" Rukia bangun dari tempat tidur dan mulai memungut beberapa pakaian yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Hah… semalam itu siapa ya yang bergelayut manja, dan tidak mau aku pergi," gumam Grimmjow cukup keras sambil menggaruk dagunya.

Rukia membeku seketika dengan badan setengah membungkuk saat meletakkan baju kotornya di keranjang pakaian kotor. Otot di badannya seperti dimasukkan ke _freezer_, dan dia berusaha mengingat apa yang dia lakukan semalam, tapi ingatannya berkabut dan tidak bisa digali lebih dalam.

"Kau bahkan mengira aku ini si anak ayam, dan memelukku kuat sampai aku tidak bisa bernapas!" tambah Grimmjow, kembali memancing emosi Rukia, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Rukia berlari dari kamar mandi kembali ke sisi tempat tidur hanya agar bisa melotot padanya.

"Uh… kau menakutkan. Kau tahu, aku mimpi bertemu setan karena wajah pucatmu itu! Mirip Sadako!" Grimmjow membalas sorot mata Rukia dengan kata-kata menusuk.

Rukia bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana darah mengalir dengan cepat ke kepalanya, membuat jantungnya memacu, mengguncang akal sehatnya, memintanya mengumpat, memaki, atau apapun itu bentuknya agar hatinya lega mendengar kata-kata bosnya. Dia merasa begitu malu sudah menunjukkan hal memalukan begini, dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi, apa yang dia lakukan. Lalu sekarang orang ini masih bisa bergurau. Dia berusaha keras menahan emosinya. Dia tidak boleh menunjukkan emosi, tidak pada orang yang tidak bisa mengertinya.

"Dengar, kau memang atasanku di kantor, tapi ini apartemenku. Aku tidak sadar apa yang sudah aku lakukan semalam, anggap saja aku sedang tidak waras semalam. Tapi bukankah _Anda_ sangat tidak sopan saat ini?" cecar Rukia, dengan suara menggeram tertahan saat menyebutkan kata Anda untuk Grimmjow.

Grimmjow turun dari tempat tidur dan mengangkat sebelah kakinya, kaki yang masih diperban.

"Jauh lebih tidak sopan siapa? Kau atau aku?" balas Grimmjow, nada suaranya meledek kekanakan.

Warna merah makin pekat bersemburat di pipi dan dahi Rukia, kemarahan sudah naik ke ubun-ubun, desakan untuk menghamburkan emosi sudah di ujung lidahnya. Grimmjow sangat menikmati perubahan ekspresi Rukia, dia masih tersenyum sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya di depan Rukia, menunggu ledakan Rukia. Entah kenapa ada kesenangan sendiri baginya setiap kali melihat Rukia lepas kendali.

Melihat Grimmjow yang terlihat senang, membuat logika Rukia bekerja lebih cepat. Awalnya dia mengerutkan alis, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dan menarik napas panjang. Begitu besar keinginannya membalas, membeberkan bagaimana dia sudah membalas rasa bersalahnya dengan tagihan minum yang luar biasa nilainya, juga bagaimana dia bermandi keringat karena memapah badan raksasa sang CEO, lalu berujung dengan menerima ciuman paksa setengah sadar dari orang mabuk yang sama.

Grimmjow masih sabar menunggu Rukia lepas kendali dan berteriak, di detik pertama percikan amarah terlihat jelas di wajah Rukia, membuat pipi sang empunya berwarna merah. Tapi ketika Grimmjow hampir melihatnya, Rukia malah menarik napas panjang. Seperti antiklimaks yang menyebalkan, Rukia terpejam sejenak seolah tengah menelan kata-kata kasar yang ada di ujung lidahnya. Aura dingin di sekeliling Rukia kembali. Adrenalin yang sudah membuncah di hatinya padam begitu saja, menyebabkan Grimmjow hilang ketertarikan dan mengendikkan bahu. Api di mata Rukia padam begitu saja.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini," ucap Rukia tanpa emosi, suaranya dingin layaknya bongkahan es.

Senyum di wajah Grimmjow terhapus begitu saja, matanya menutup malas, merasakan adrenalinnya turun ke level paling rendah. Sekali lagi dia menemukan manuver Rukia

"Kau tidak seru!" gerutunya kesal dan langsung balik kanan.

"Nanti jam 2 jangan lupa ke ruanganku," lanjutnya kesal, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Grimmjow jalan tertatih-tatih ke ruang tengah dan menyambar jasnya di atas sofa, ingin cepat keluar karena Rukia membuatnya tidak tertarik lagi dalam permainan ini.

"Ruangan mana maksudmu?" tanya Rukia bingung, benar-benar bingung karena tidak bisa mendefinisikan ruangan yang disebutkan Grimmjow.

"Tentu saja ruanganku di , Pendek! Pakai otakmu sedikit!" sembur Grimmjow, kesal karena hiburannya hilang begitu saja.

Rukia bisa melihat kekesalan dari bahasa tubuh sisi lain logikanya tidak terima juga, karena dia merasa dirinya yang dirugikan dari interaksi mereka selama ini, tapi justru kenapa pria bertubuh tinggi menjulang itu yang kesal?

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak insiden itu. Grimmjow dan Rukia memiliki tugas yang harus diselesaikan masing-masing, tapi ada satu urusan yang membuat mereka harus bertemu setidaknya sekali setiap dua hari sekali. Perihal pabrik Nature yang masih melancarkan aksi mogok. Grimmjow membahas beberapa hal dan kemungkinan perihal penutupan pabrik dengan Rukia, melihat analisa laba rugi jika pabrik dibekukan.

Rukia dan Grimmjow memang bagai bumi dan langit dalam hal berpikir. Ketika Grimmjow bersikeras mengajukan penutupan pabrik atau dibekukan untuk sementara hingga suasana kembali kondusif dan memulai semuanya dari nol, Rukia justru mengusulkan dialog dengan perwakilan para pendemo, karena harusnya ada hal yang menjadi pemicu mogok ketika karyawan mayoritas sudah bekerja lebih dari 10 tahun di pabrik. Grimmjow ngotot karena perwakilan pabrik menuntut pensiun dini serentak, dan sudah tidak bisa diajak diskusi, di sisi lain, Rukia justru ingin adanya mediasi, karena hatinya berkata ada penyebab lain yang membuat para pendemo begitu keras kepala dan tidak mau diajak diskusi.

Dua minggu bolak balik membahas permasalahan yang sama, membuka data dari sepuluh tahun lalu, mereview lagi perkembangan pabrik hingga ke titik ini. Grimmjow selalu mengkritik Rukia yang berpihak ke pabrik, tapi Rukia juga tidak mau kalah dan berkata pola pikir Grimmjow terlalu kaku, berkali-kali membantah dan mengatakan bahwa semua harus dilihat dari kacamata berbeda.

Seperti _meeting_ hari ini. Mereka meeting berempat, dua pihak yang sama-sama keras kepala (Grimmjow dan Rukia) bersama DIrektur Strategi, Kurotsuchi, juga bersama bagian legal, Ukitake. Ketika Grimmjow mendapat dukungan penuh dari Kurotsuchi yang memang dari awal tidak bisa berada dalam satu kubu dengan Rukia. Rukia justru mendapatkan dukungan penuh dari Ukitake yang sangat mencintai perdamaian. Setiap diskusi Grimmjow dan Rukia mulai memanas, Ukitake akan menjadi penengah sebelum Kurotsuchi menambahkan minyak dalam api. Shinji berada di meja sendiri, mengambil jarak dan mencatat apa saja yang menjadi perdebatan kedua kubu, membuat notulen dengan sangat rapi mendetail. Dia sudah cukup pegal mengetik di laptopnya, karena keduanya selalu memberikan jawaban, lalu sanggahan, jawaban lagi, sanggahan lagi, tanpa ada ujungnya.

'_Jariku bisa keriting kalau begini,'_ gerutunya kesal.

Di sisi lain, dia melihat Pak CEO tampak sering menahan diri, tidak sekasar dan se-vulgar saat _meeting_ bersama direksi yang lain. Mungkin karena Rukia perempuan, jadi Pak CEO menjaga kata-katanya, walaupun tidak jarang dia akan mengumpat pelan dan menyebut wanita mungil itu dengan sebutan 'Pendek'.

"Rukia!" Kurotsuchi menyela dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada, menatap Rukia dengan sorot mata merendahkan, memang Rukia pendek, tapi caranya melihat Rukia benar-benar mengikis kesabaran wanita bertubuh mungil itu.

"Kau sadar posisimu tidak?!" Kurotsuchi memberikan pertanyaan retorikal, Rukia hanya menanggapinya dengan sekilas pandang tanpa beban. "Kau ini bawahan CEO Grimmjow, dan kau selalu menentangnya. Diskusi ini terlalu berlarut-larut, kau harusnya sadar itu!" tambah Kurotsuchi kesal.

Ukitake mengangkat tangan untuk menyela, tapi Rukia malah menahan tangan Ukitake dan menurunkannya dari udara, mengisyaratkan pada pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut panjang menawan itu agar tidak perlu membelanya.

"Aku memang bawahan." Rukia melirik Grimmjow yang masih sibuk membolak-balik halaman laporan keuangan dari akhir tahun lalu, yang menjadi awal kemerosotan produksi pabrik. Diapun melanjutkan, "Jika memang pendapatku tidak berarti, jika memang Pak CEO berpikir seperti itu, bukankah sudah menjadi hak mutlaknya untuk mengambil keputusan? Kenapa harus melibatkanku dalam diskusi ini? Terlebih lagi tahu aku menentang idenya. Tidak perlu diskusi berkepanjangan jika memang tekad Pak CEO sudah bulat!" Rukia membuat Kurotsuchi terdiam, sementara Ukitake menganggukkan kepala berkali-kali, melihat dengan jelas kemana arah penjelasan Rukia.

"Bukankah itu berarti Pak CEO berpikir pendapatku masih bisa dipertimbangkan. Hanya saja keyakinan Pak CEO belum cukup kuat sehingga terus memojokkanku, memberikan waktu padaku, membuatku terus menggali fakta dan teori pendukung lain agar bisa meyakinkannya bahwa pendapatku benar. Bukan begitu, Pak?"

Tangan Grimmjow berhenti seketika, jemarinya yang hendak membalik halaman mengambang di udara, sementara matanya terangkat memandang Rukia. Tidak percaya bahwa Rukia membaca strateginya dengan sangat gamblang. Memang ada sedikit keraguan dalam dirinya jika ingin membekukan atau membubarkan pabrik, dan Rukia berhasil membuat sedikit keraguan itu menjadi pertimbangan. Dari waktu ke waktu, setiap kali Rukia memberikan penjelasan dan fakta demi fakta, maka keraguannya semakin besar. Dia memang sengaja mengulur waktu supaya bisa menganalisa lebih dalam.

"Shinji!" seru Grimmjow cepat.

Seketika Shinji melompat bangun dari kursinya, bergegas mendekati Grimmjow yang meneriakkan namanya cukup keras, padahal jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

"Iya pak?"

"Jam berapa aku harus bertemu Komisaris?" tanya Grimmjow seraya memijat sisi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Setengah jam lagi, Pak."

Grimmjow pun beranjak dari kursinya, meraih ponsel dan membalikkan badan seraya berkata, "_Meeting_ ditunda sampai besok."

Belum sampai tiga langkah, dia kembali berbalik. "Kurotsuchi, bawakan aku catatan struktur organisasi dari sepuluh tahun lalu sampai yang terakhir. Jangan tinggalkan catatan sekecil apapun, atau aku akan menyuruh IT menanamkan virus ke _database_-mu!"

Kurotsuchi bergidik ngeri, kepalanya menegang dan sulit digerakkan sekalipun hanya agar bisa mengangguk kecil. Ketakutan menghantuinya, mengingat dia sering meng-_edit_ beberapa informasi sebelum diberikan ke CEO, menyortir secara otomatis, mengarahkan agar CEO mengambil keputusan sesuai prediksinya. Dan sepertinya dia sudah tertangkap tangan, cuma tidak diekspos.

Ukitake melirik jam tangannya, waktu masih jam dua lewat 10 menit, yang berarti mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam di _meeting_ kali ini, tapi mengingat begitu alotnya diskusi mereka, dia merasa mereka seperti sudah diskusi selama seharian.

"Shinji! Kopi!" gertak Grimmjow karena Shinji masih membereskan laptop dan berkas-berkasnya. "Kau ini manusa atau keong? Lambat!" Grimmjow berubah uring-uringan, Shinji yang menjadi sasaran empuk hanya bisa pasrah dan terbirit-birit mengejar Grimmjow keluar dari ruang _meeting_.

Shinji melihat _mood_ Grimmjow berubah drastis, tepat setelah Rukia membeberkan penjelasan panjangnya.

"Dia memang kecil dan pendek, tapi cukup berbahaya. Masalahnya kalau Pak CEO kesal, aku yang jadi sasaran, hiks hiks," desis Shinji murung.

"SHINJI!" suara Grimmjow kembali membahana di koridor, sontak Shinji yang tadinya berjalan cepat, langsung lari, berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan Grimmjow.

.

.

.

Seringai yang biasanya bertandang di wajah Grimmjow, sekarang sedang bersembunyi di balik raut kusut yang membuat kerutan dalam di tengah dahinya. Dia melihat layar laptopnya, membuka presentasi yang dipersiapkan Rukia atas perkembangan keuangan pabrik Nature selama sepuluh tahun ini. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit melihat data yang selalu bergerak naik tiap tahunnya, tapi tiba-tiba merosot turun di tahun terakhir. Memang bukan perubahan yang wajar jika penurunan ini terjadi tanpa sebab yang jelas, bahkan kinerja karyawan mendadak turun tanpa sebab, dan sekarang mereka menuntut kenaikan upah, mogok kerja walaupun bisa dibilang gaji yang diberikan sudah diatas standar yang seharusnya. Mungkin yang Rukia sampaikan ada benarnya, dan perlu pendekatan karena selama ini pabrik selalu berjalan dengan manajemen terpisah dari kantor pusat. Sistem pengelolaan dipegang indepenen oleh pengurus pabrik.

"Ini kopinya, Pak!" Shinji meletakkan kopi di samping laptop, lalu mengambil langkah mundur. Matanya tenang memerhatikan Grimmjow yang sedang berpikir keras. Bukan hal baru baginya melihat atasannya dalam keadaan kacau begini, dan tidak sekali dua kali dia akan menyiksa sekretarisnya hanya untuk meluapkan emosi karena buntu. Walau begitu CEO selalu memberikan keputusan dan kebijakan yang tepat.

"Auh… Panas!" Grimmjow panik dan meletakkan cangkir sembarangan, membuat kopi berceceran di meja kerjanya, bahkan hampir kena laptopnya.

Shinji terbelalak, tidak menyangka kalau Grimmjow tiba-tiba meraih cangkir kopi dan meneguknya tanpa meniupnya dulu.

"Pak, itu…"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau masih panas, Otak Udang!" maki Grimmjow, berusaha menghilangkan panas di bibirnya sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan mulut.

"Ya… namanya juga kopi baru diseduh. Bapak kan tidak mau kalau tidak dibuat dengan air mendidih…" Shinji menjawab pasrah, bingung dimana letak kesalahannya.

"Kan bisa didinginkan dulu?!" sembur Grimmjow tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi-"

Shinji baru saja hendak membela diri, saat pintu ruangan terbuka dan Komisaris JJ. Corp, alias bos dari bosnya, masuk dengan langkah pelan tanpa suara. Shinji membungkuk penuh hormat sambil memeluk nampan di dadanya.

"Apa kabarmu, Shinji?" tanya Pak Komisaris ramah.

"Baik, Pak. Terima kasih sudah memerhatikan saya," jawab Shinji riang, merubah wajahnya dengan cepat ketika melihat Pak Komisaris. Ramah dan segan.

Grimmjow melihat perubahan sikap Shinji dengan jelas, kesal karena tidak hanya Shinji, tapi semua orang akan langsung tunduk pada ayahnya, sekalipun saat itu mereka ada di tempat yang sama. Seperti kehadirannya hilang sama sekali dari pandangan orang-orang ketika ayahnya di sana. Dia pun menyeringai, mencemooh Shinji lewat lirikan mata singkatnya.

Shinji sempat menawarkan minum ke komisaris, tapi ditolak dengan sopan.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi!" Shinji keluar ruangan, secepat hembusan angin, tidak mau berada lama-lama di satu ruangan dengan orang-orang berpengaruh di . Apalagi dengan kabar perang dingin pak CEO dengan Pak Komisaris karena pertunangan yang ditolak Grimmjow mentah-mentah. Memang berita itu bukan konsumsi umum, tapi berhubung Shinji adalah sekretaris Grimmjow, mau tidak mau dia ikut terlibat dalam kehidupan pribadi Grimmjow. Dia yang biasanya jadi kacung karena harus bolak-balik ke rumah besar mengambil beberapa barang Grimmjow, sekarang justru tidak pernah lagi diminta ke rumah besar. Grimmjow juga menolak diantar jemput sejak keluar dari rumah besar. Dari situlah Shinji mengetahui kabar perang dingin saat mengobrol dengan kepala pelayan di rumah Jeagerjaquez.

'_Semoga mereka segera berdamai. Masalahnya aku jadi susah kalau Pak CEO uring-uringan begini,'_ kata hati Shinji.

Grimmjow menutup laptopnya, membawa cangkir kopinya ke meja dan duduk di seberang ayahnya yang mengambil tempat di sofa bagian tengah.

"Jadi kau masih bisa bertahan, heh?" cemooh ayahnya sambil melirik baju Grimmjow yang agak kusut di bagian lengan. "Kau jadi tidak terurus," tambahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Pak Tua! Kau hanya perlu tahu aku masih bernapas dan bisa menjalankan seperti biasanya. Kau juga biasanya tidak peduli! Tiap hari kau hanya melihat harga saham dan laporan keuangan," Grimmjow menjawab kesal, tetap berusaha menahan intonasi dalam suaranya.

"Kau masih belum menuntaskan Pabrik Nature?"

Grimmjow tidak sedikitpun menatap ayahnya, dia terlalu sibuk melihat isi cangkirnya yang bergerak membuat pola tidak teratur, bahkan bubuk cokelat di kopi cappucinonya membentuk gambar abstrak setelah dia seruput kasar.

"Besok aku akan melaporkan keputusan akhirku," kata Grimmjow tanpa beban.

"Baguslah. Aku harap kau memberikan keputusan yang tepat."

"Sejak kapan aku salah ambil keputusan, Pak Tua?!" Grimmjow tidak terima disebut dengan cara seperti itu, seolah kerja kerasnya selama ini hanya kebetulan belaka.

Pak Komisaris tersenyum puas, dan beranjak dari sofa. "Besok kau harus menemui anak perempuan Yadomaru. Jika kau tidak datang, bersiaplah untuk cuti selama sebulan, atau kau mungkin bisa berada di Amerika minggu besok. Kebetulan cabang di sana sedang butuh pengurus baru."

Grimmjow tercengang, bagaimana bisa arah pembicarannya jadi begini? Awalnya mereka membicarakan soal pekerjaan, tapi kenapa jadi banting setir ke pertunangan?

Untuk pertama kalinya Grimmjow memusatkan perhatiannya pada sosok berkarisma di hadapannya, dia berdiri tegak berencana membantah, "Ayah, besok aku-"

"Kau berikan aku 1000 alasan, maka aku akan tambahkan satu!" potong ayahnya tanpa perlu repot-repot berbalik.

"Jadi kau datang cuma mau bicara hal sepele begitu?!" Grimmjow lepas kendali dan mengejar ayahnya yang sudah memegang gagang pintu hendak keluar.

"Kau dan aku melihat sesuatu dengan cara berbeda. Yang menurutmu sepele, menurutku tidak! Oh iya, aku lupa. Mungkin karena kau berasal dari _tempat kotor_, jadi kau dan aku sulit berada dalam satu sudut pandang."

Tubuh Grimmjow menegang seketika, tangannya yang hendak meraih bahu ayahnya kaku dan perlahan turun ke sisi tubuhnya. Punggung ayahnya menghilang begitu saja seiring suara debam pintu yang tertutup, sedangkan Grimmjow berdiri menjulang dengan mata menatap kosong ke lantai. Gemuruh besar mendera hatinya, pikirannya berkelana saat pertama kali mengenal ayahnya. Bahkan ketika dirinya berpikir sudah cukup kuat, sudah sangat kokoh berdiri, saat dia berpikir tidak akan ada lagi badai yang mampu menumbangkannya, justru ayahnya sangat tahu dimana harus menusuknya, dimana harus menyerangnya dan membuatnya merasa hampir tak berdaya sekalipun hanya lewat kata-kata singkat.

"Haruskah kau menyebutkannya, Pak Tua?! Sialan!" Grimmjow mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, giginya beradu kuat, seiring buku-buku jarinya yang memutih.

Detik demi detik berlalu, pria bertubuh tegap itu tetap berdiri di belakang pintu, membiarkan kemarahannya, kesal di puncak kepalan tangannya mengirimnya pada kebuntuan berkepanjangan, berdiri kaku tak bergerak tanpa dia sadari. Selama bermenit-menit seolah jiwanya sedang terbang jauh, hingga telepon di mejanya berdering, membuatnya tersentak kaget, tetap membeku dengan sorot mata lemah menatap telepon yang terus berdering hingga Shinji berhambur masuk dan mengangkatkan telepon untuknya.

.

.

.

Ruang keuangan sangat tenang. Hinamori melirik Rukia yang sedang serius membaca buku tebal berjudul Manajemen Pabrik, sambil melihat laptopnya dan kembali melihat buku. Berbisik pada staff keuangan lain, bertanya ada apa dengan Rukia, tapi staff Rukia sama tidak mengerti juga, mereka hanya mengatakan Rukia meminta beberapa data tentang pabrik Nature. Waktu sudah menunjukkan 10 menit lewat dari jam kerja, staff lain sudah sedang beres-beres dan bersiap pamit, tapi jadi tidak enak karena Rukia terlihat sangat serius, terhipnotis dengan pekerjaannya.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, membuat Hinamori yang sedang asik ngerumpi menjulurkan kepala, dan melihat siapa yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Rukia ada?"

Di detik yang sama para penghuni ruangan langsung merubah sikap mereka, duduk tegak penuh hormat.

Grimmjow menjulurkan kepalanya, mencari-cari Rukia di antara barisan meja.

"Ada Pak! Bu Rukia! Dicari Pak CEO!" staff keuangan yang kebetulan duduk paling dekat dengan Rukia langsung mengetuk meja kerja Rukia. Rukia melepaskan _earphone_ dari telinganya, rupanya dia mendengarkan musik dengan volume cukup keras agar bisa konsentrasi, sehingga tidak peka dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Staff tadi menunjuk ke arah pintu, dan Rukia memiringkan kepalanya, bertemu pandang dengan Grimmjow.

Rukia bingung, seingatnya tidak ada janji apa-apa dengan orang ini. Dia sudah merasa hidupnya cukup tenang beberapa hari ini, karena hanya perlu bertemu Grimmjow di kantor, dia tidak pernah bertemu Grimmjow di apartemen atau di tempat lain, lalu sekarang Grimmjow datang ke ruangannya, ada perlu apa orang ini. Raut wajah Rukia mengabut cepat.

"Kau tidak pulang?!"

Hinamori membulatkan bibir mungilnya sambil mengangkat kedua alis. Terheran karena sang CEO sendiri yang mengingatkan Rukia untuk pulang, seolah mereka akan kencan setelah ini. Sayangnya Rukia tidak memberikan reaksi menyenangkan, wajahnya berkerut tidak senang. Jadinya Hinamori tidak bisa membiarkan imajinasinya berlanjut lebih jauh.

"Satu jam lagi, Pak!" jawab Rukia, melirik jam tangannya.

"Pulang sekarang, aku tidak akan bayar lemburmu! Semuanya… bubar sekarang juga!" tandas Grimmjow dengan tangan bergerak mengusir semua agar segera keluar ruangan. Kontan para penghuni ruangan buru-buru membereskan meja dan pamit pulang. Mereka justru senang disuruh pulang, karena sebenarnya sudah mau pulang dari tadi, cuma tidak enak karena Rukia masih serius kerja.

Rukia menghela napas berat, bukan karena tindakan Grimmjow yang seenak hatinya. Saat Grimmjow mengatakan tidak akan membayar lembur, dia langsung mengingat, sejak kapan dia dibayar lembur? Tidak akan pernah, karena itulah yang tertulis dalam kontrak yang dia tanda tangani saat terikat hubungan kerja dengan .

Grimmjow masih berdiri di sisi pintu yang terbuka sedikit, mengawasi Rukia yang membereskan dokumen dan laptopnya. Tertarik dengan gerakan gesit Rukia, tubuhnya memang kecil, tapi dia telalu cekatan untuk ukuran orang pendek. Hingga tahu-tahu Rukia sudah berdiri di depannya, menunduk pamit sekenanya dan melewatinya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Grimmjow meraih kerah kemeja Rukia, menarik Rukia mundur lagi hingga berdiri di hadapannya.

"Pulang, kan aku tidak dibayar lembur," jawab Rukia yang balik bingung.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak peka." Grimmjow menghela napas panjang, mengeluh berat.

Rukia masih pasang tampang bingung nan polos.

"Kau tidak lihat pesan dariku?" tembak Grimmjow lagi, merasa begitu putus asa karena Rukia ternyata benar-benar tidak membaca pesannya. Makanya dia curiga dan turun ke ruangan _Finance Accounting_.

Tangan mungil Rukia meraih tas, hendak membuka dan memeriksa pesan di ponselnya, karena dia memang sudah mengabaikan ponsel itu sejak harus konsentrasi penuh mengerjakan laporan. Tapi belum sempat tangannya sampai merogoh tas, Grimmjow menghalanginya cepat.

"Aku perlu minum, kau belum bayar lunas hutangmu karena sudah membuat kakiku cidera!" Grimmjow mengangkat kakinya yang sudah tidak lagi diperban, dia sudah bisa menggunakan sepatu sekalipun berjalan masih tertatih-tatih karena tidak bisa diberi beban 100% seperti kondisi normal, setidaknya dia tidak memerlukan tongkat lagi. Dia ingin menunjukkan tanggungjawab Rukia yang belum selesai lewat kakinya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, menunggu reaksi Rukia, tapi Rukia tetap bungkam dengan mata bingung.

Grimmjow langsung menarik Rukia bersamanya, membuat Rukia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi hingga tahu-tahu mereka sudah ada di bar. Bar yang sama dengan terakhir kali mereka datangi beberapa minggu lalu. Rukia yang hendak duduk di sebelah Grimmjow langsung ragu, tidak ingin mengulang kembali kejadian hari itu. Bahkan luka bekas gigitan Grimmjow di lehernya belum hilang. Karena luka itu selalu tertutup plester sehingga lama sembuh, Rukia tidak bisa membuka plester karena sangat berbentuk gigitan, berbentuk gigi tajam yang mengoyak permukaan kulitnya. Jadilah dia terdiam di tempat sambil melihat meja _counter _yang kosong melompong tanpa pengunjung, bahkan pelayan yang _stand by_ pun tidak kelihatan sama sekali.

Rukia menoleh, melihat pintu keluar, dan melihat jarak antara tempat dia berdiri dengan pintu keluar, menimbang-nimbang kalau dia berlari harus kecepatan berapa km/jam? Tapi melirik Grimmjow yang sudah duduk dengan santai sambil menunggu pelayan dia merasa seperti diancam secara tidak langsung lewat seringai lebar bosnya itu. Rukia kembali menunduk, menghela napas berat, seberat bongkahan es gunung Himalaya. Terpaksa dia posisi kursi kosong di sebelah Grimmjow.

"Kau datang lagi?" sang _bartender_ menyapa Rukia, menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunan. Seperti tersentak, dia baru ingat kalau malam itu tidak hanya ada mereka berdua, ada orang ketiga, yang tidak lain adalah pelayan bar. Seketika itu juga keringat dingin merembas ke pori-porinya.

"Apakah kalian sampai dengan selamat malam itu? Kau kelihatannya terlalu mabuk, sampai dia harus memapahmu." Sang _bartender_ terus nyerocos, sementara Rukia jadi panik karena Grimmjow langsung memberikan sorot mata bingung padanya, seolah mereka sedang mengingat sesuatu yang sangat berbeda.

Sang _bartender_ menautkan alis, heran melihat reaksi kedua _customer_nya. "Kau tidak ingat? Kau mabuk parah malam itu," tambah si _bartender_ pada Grimmjow yang merupakan langganan tetapnya.

Rukia menggeleng keras, memberi kode pada _bartender_ agar tidak bicara lebih jauh, tapi si _bartender_ malah beralih pada Grimmjow dan mengabaikan kode dari Rukia. Menghujani Grimmjow dengan sorot mata mengintimidasi.

"Martini, hampir sebelas botol, dan kau membuat wanita ini yang bayar?! Kau sangat tidak _gentlemen_."

Habis sudah!

Rukia terduduk lemas di kursinya, menunduk dalam dan menyembunyikan wajah, bingung bagaimana harus bersikap jika Grimmjow mengingat bagaimana malam itu berujung. Sudah lumayan lama sejak terakhir dia berpikir agar dunia menelannya hidup-hidup, dan sekarang dia ingin menghilang dalam sekali kedipan mata.

"Hei, Pendek!" Grimmjow menarik satu tangan Rukia yang bersandar di meja counter. Rukia ingin segera kabur, dan menyembunyikan diri, atau setidaknya memukul kepala Grimmjow agar dia amnesia detik itu juga.

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya pelan-pelan, dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Rukia berusaha keras mengkondisikan wajahnya agar datar dan normal, tapi hatinya sudah terlanjur panik. Terlebih lagi pandangan Grimmjow berpindah, dari wajah ke lehernya, dan belum sempat Rukia menghindar, tangan Grimmjow sudah mencapai lehernya, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Grimmjow bahkan mencondongkan badan, hingga jarak wajahnya dengan leher Rukia begitu dekat. Hawa panas merembet naik dengan cepat ke wajah Rukia, semburat merah mewarnai pipinya.

Tangan kecil Rukia bergerak hendak menutupi lehernya, tapi gerakan Grimmjow jauh lebih cepat, mencopot plester yang ternyata sudah tidak terlalu lengket dan menunjukkan luka gigitan di lehernya.

Grimmjow terdiam, melihat bentuk luka gigitan yang belum sembuh sempurna, dan otaknya mengabut seketika saat dia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi malam itu. Samar-samar dia mencium wangi parfum Rukia, wangi yang entah kenapa sangat tidak asing dalam ingatannya. Dia melihat kulit leher Rukia yang tadinya berwarna putih pucat, sekarang berubah kemerahan. Tanpa sadar Grimmjow menelusuri leher Rukia lewat jemari rampingnya, kulit yang lembut. Setika dia ingat sensasi kulit lembut itu di bibirnya, saat dia mencium seseorang yang berbibir mungil, bibir yang sangat pas dalam tiap pagutan, bibir yang kenyal dan basah karena lidah mereka saling memilin.

"Jaga jarakmu, Grimm. Matahari bahkan belum terbenam!" sang _bartender_ menarik bahu Grimmjow menjauh, kembali tegak. Sementara Rukia terlihat salah tingkah di tempatnya, membuang pandangan ke semua tempat kecuali wajah Grimmjow.

Perlahan tapi pasti Grimmjow mengingat detail yang terjadi malam itu. Bagaimana dia mabuk, dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung sambil ditopang Rukia, dan setelah sampai di apartemennya, dia menyerang Rukia karena pengaruh alkohol, dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sebelum akhirnya dia tertidur.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa?" Grimmjow kembali mencondongkan tubuh hingga wajahnya hampir menabrak wajah Rukia.

Rukia mengangkat kepala takut-takut, dan mengembalikan sorot mata menuding dari Grimmjow, melihat dengan jelas pantulan wajahnya di pupil kebiruan milik Grimmjow. Dirinya merasa sedang duduk di atas kompor, tidak bisa berpikir dan malu, karena dia bisa melihat Grimmjow sangat tidak terima, dan itu artinya dia sudah mengingat semua.

"Oh.. apa kau malu karena balas menciumku?" tanya Grimmjow seiring seringai nakal menggoda, tepat langsung ke tengah sasaran.

Reflek tangan kecil Rukia menutup mulut Grimmjow, panik, terlebih lagi saat sang _bartender_ yang tengah mendengarkan mereka memberikan sorot mata terhibur. Rukia melihat sekeliling takut-takut, jikalau ada karyawan lain yang datang. Dia melihat Grimmjow yang awalnya kaget, tidak terima, tiba-tiba berubah seperti serigala licik, membuatnya makin paranoid apa yang akan dikatakan bosnya itu kalau mulutnya tidak ditahan begini.

"Umm…" Rukia berpikir keras tanpa menurunkan tangannya, berusaha mencari kalimat yang tepat agar bisa menyelamatkan diri, tapi dia semakin buntu karena Grimmjow mengangkat alisnya, memojokkannya lewat sorot mata nakalnya.

"Bukan begitu! Kau tidak-" Rukia tidak bisa bicara, merinding tiba-tiba karena merasakan basah di sela-sela jarinya yang tengah menutup mulut Grimmjow, dan saat dia sadar, Grimmjow tengah menjilat jarinya. Wajah seksi Grimmjow membuat Rukia terkesima, terdiam karena wajah dan gerakan lidah Grimmjow sangat erotis. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, adrenalin memacu ke kepalanya, membuat akal sehatnya hampir hilang saat membayangkan Grimmjow yang terlihat sangat erotis saat berada di tempat tidur tempo hari.

"Mesum!" Rukia menarik tangannya panik, membuang pikiran kotor dari benaknya.

Grimmjow sangat puas melihat Rukia yang panik dan kehilangan kendali diri, dia bahkan bisa melihat gairah yang berkilat di mata Rukia ketika dia menjilat jari wanita bertubuh mungil itu.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku lihat kau menggoda wanita, Grimm," komentar sang _bartender_ seraya menuangkan minuman ke gelas, meletakkannya di hadapan Grimmjow dan Rukia sambil tersenyum berkata, "_Service_!"

Rukia tidak pikir panjang lagi, demi meredakan jantungnya, demi mengalihkan pikirannya, demi menghilangkan bayangan mesum dari benaknya, dia menenggak habis isi gelas, dan seketika sensasi terbakar terasa di tenggorokannya.

"Ouw… aku suka gayamu!" kata sang _bartender_ puas.

"Pantas saja kau bisa tahu bagaimana aku meletakkan boxer ku di kamar. Rupanya kau memang sudah masuk ke apartemenku. Siapa yang lebih mesum sekarang, kau atau aku?" Grimmjow memainkan gelas di tangannya, meledek Rukia lewat sorot mata menggodanya. Setelah berhari-hari dia selalu dihadapkan dengan wajah tegang super serius Rukia, sekarang dia bisa melihatnya panik, malu dan kesal bercampur dalam warna pucat di kulit wajahnya. Setelah cukup kesal dengan pekerjaan yang tiada henti menyerang, juga si Pak Tua yang tiba-tiba datang menyuruhnya bertemu anak perempuan Yadomaru, menggoda Rukia seolah menjadi hiburan yang tidak dikira sama sekali, membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

"Ini tidak lucu!" serbu Rukia, membenci seringai dari Grimmjow, tapi seruannya justru membuat tawa Grimmjow makin keras dan lepas.

"Aku pulang!" Rukia melompat turun dari kursinya, berhubung kakinya memang tidak cukup panjang untuk mencapai lantai.

Grimmjow menangkap pinggangnya, hampir seperti memeluknya, menariknya kembali ke sisi kursi, dan dalam satu gerakan cepat, Grimmjow menyelipkan tangannya di sisi ketiak Rukia, mengangkatnya dan mendudukkan Rukia kembali ke kursi.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan pergi! Aku bercanda terlalu berlebihan," kata Grimmjow yang masih berusaha menelan sisa tawanya.

Wajah Rukia jauh lebih merah dari sebelumnya, karena dia merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil diangkat dan didudukkan ke kursi. Untungnya pengunjung bar hanya ada mereka berdua, dan dua orang lain yang duduk di dekat jendela terlalu sibuk mengobrol hingga tidak melihat ke arah mereka.

"Permintaan maafmu tidak terdengar tulus," sahut Rukia sambil merengut, mengisyaratkan _bartender_ untuk mengisi ulang gelasnya. Dia merasa harus minum banyak agar otaknya tidak selalu mengingat wajah seksi Grimmjow.

"Aku traktir, kau bisa minum sepuasmu. Oke?" Grimmjow mengangkat gelasnya ke Rukia, mengisyaratkan perdamaian di antara mereka, dan Rukia masih memberikan sorot mata skeptisnya, tidak percaya Grimmjow tidak akan menggunakan senjata yang sama untuk meledeknya di lain hari.

"Hmm?" Grimmjow masih menunggu jawaban Rukia, dan wanita bermata ungu gelap itu menyerah, mengangkat gelasnya yang baru terisi lagi, menyentuhkannya dengan gelas milik Grimmjow, dan meneguk isi gelasnya perlahan.

Grimmjow mengarahkan gelas ke bibirnya, tapi tidak meminumnya, dia melihat bagaimana Rukia menghabiskan minumannya, lagi-lagi dalam satu kali teguk.

"Kau yakin mau terus minum dengan cara begitu? Aku sih tidak keberatan kalau kau mabuk…" Grimmjow berkata sambil mencondongkan tubuh, hingga dadanya bersentuhan dengan lengan Rukia, sementara mulutnya berada tepat di telinga Rukia. "Mungkin aku bisa melanjutkan hal yang tidak tuntas malam itu," bisiknya perlahan, suaranya mendesah menggoda di telinga Rukia.

Daun telinga Rukia berubah merah, Grimmjow segera menarik diri menghindari ayunan tangan Rukia, dan dia tertawa lagi melihat reaksi panik Rukia.

Rukia menggeram, menahan buncahan emosi di dadanya, jantungnya baru saja reda sedikit dari dentuman keras, sekarang sudah memacu lagi, bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Kau! Pria Mesum! Aku tidak akan minum denganmu lagi!" Rukia membanting langkahnya, berjalan dengan langkah besar-besar meninggalkan Grimmjow yang masih menggelakkan tawa senangnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tertawa selepas itu, Grimm," komentar sang _bartender_ yang ikut tersenyum melihat keceriaan Grimmjow.

"Oh ya?!" Grimmjow hanya menjawab sekenanya, hatinya memang terasa ringan. Saat santai dengan Rukia di sebelahnya, dia tidak merasa perlu menjaga imej untuk membuat orang terkesan dengan pesonanya. Karena menurutnya Rukia tidak akan memberikan keuntungan apa-apa saat terkesan atau terpesona dengannya sekalipun. Jurus-jurus yang tadi dia gunakan ke Rukia adalah jurus yang sering dia gunakan untuk menggoda wanita lain yang ingin dia ajak tidur, tapi karena reaksi Rukia yang tidak biasa justru membuatnya ingin terus-terusan menggoda Rukia. Beban berat yang menggantung di dadanya terasa agak berkurang, besok adalah hari berat baginya karena harus membuat keputusan untuk pabrik Nature, dan bertemu calon tunangannya, tapi setidaknya hari ini dia bisa bersantai sedikit dan merenggangkan sel-sel di otaknya. Tiba-tiba dia mengingat sensasi lembut dan menyenangkan dari malam itu, ketika dia menyentuh kulit Rukia, saat dia mencium Rukia penuh rasa lapar.

"Bagian bawah tubuhku terlalu lama menganggur sepertinya," gumamnya sambil meneguk isi gelasnya lagi, membiarkan denyut lemah mengelilingi anggota tubuhnya yang paling vital itu.

.

.

.

Awan berwarna abu-abu menggantung di langit, udara pagi terasa lebih dingin dari hari kemarin. Bukan musim penghujan, tapi sepertinya langit memutuskan keluar dari pola yang dapat diprediksi manusia. Angin berhembus cukup kuat, membawa debu-debu halus bersama dengan asap kendaraan di tengah hiruk pikuknya kota Tokyo. Pagi hari selalu sibuk seperti biasa, terlebih lagi hari Senin seperti sekarang ini. Rukia merapatkan blezernya, menghalau dinginnya angin yang berhembus. Dia membawa payung di tas, tapi tidak mengenakan pakaian tebal karena tidak berpikir akan sedingin ini.

Lobby utama terlihat agak ramai, pandangan Rukia bertumpu pada kerumunan orang di dekat pintu masuk yang berputar, mereka saling mengobrol riuh rendah sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke iring-iringan mobil yang melambat dan berhenti sebelum pintu masuk. Mobil mewah itu punya nomor plat berurutan, seolah sang pemilik mendeklarasikan bahwa kendaraan itu miliknya semua.

Rukia melengos pergi, tidak ingin melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya berpikir tidak-tidak. Dia tidak pernah ingin terlibat dengan kemewahan yang bersiklus di . Bukan rahasia lagi kalau para karyawan di selalu berusaha tampil beda dan mewah agar terlihat lebih berkelas dari yang lain, terutama level direksi. Jadi bukan hal baru bagi semua orang mengenai kemewahan yang selalu menyakitkan mata setiap paginya.

"Pagi!" Rukia menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati Hinamori menyapanya dengan senyum cerah.

"Pagi, Hinamori!" jawab Rukia yang berusaha mengembalikan keceriaan Hinamori, tapi pembawaannya yang tidak terlalu baik sejak kemarin sore (ketika Grimmjow mengetahui semua kenyataan yang sangat ingin dia tutupi) memberi efek buruk pada paginya.

"Eh, kenapa kau terdengar tidak semangat begitu?" Hinamori menghadang langkah Rukia.

Berhubung keduanya sama-sama bertubuh mungil, jadi pandangan mereka langsung sejajar, dan Hinamori melihat kantung mata yang jelas di wajah Rukia.

"Kau bergadang lagi?" Hinamori menggeleng tak habis pikir betapa _workaholic_-nya Rukia.

Sangat mengejutkannya ketika Rukia menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawab Rukia dan memijat kepalanya yang sakit sebelah.

"Oh-!" Hinamori melihat tangan Rukia, tapi dengan cepat melihat leher Rukia, tempat dimana selama ini plester menutupinya.

"Hei, Rukia! Kau bilang kau digigit binatang aneh, bukankah itu bekas gigitan manusia?" tanya Hinamori yang bingung, tapi juga senang merasa teorinya selama ini tidaklah salah.

Rukia memegang lehernya, masih agak sakit saat dipegang, tapi dia berpikir sudah tidak waktunya lagi menutupi lukanya, karena dia merasa kesal juga lukanya jadi lama sembuh. Berhubung sang pelaku juga sudah tahu, jadi tidak ada artinya lagi menutupi lukanya, makanya dia memutuskan berangkat kerja tanpa perlu menutup lukanya lagi.

"Iya, memang binatang aneh yang luar biasa buas," jawab Rukia santai, membetulkan kerah kemejanya sehingga bisa sedikit menutupi lukanya.

"Binatang buas dimana?"

Grimmjow muncul entah dari mana, Hinamori sampai melompat mundur sangking kagetnya, sementara Rukia menatapnya datar.

'_Binatangnya datang…'_ desis hati kecil Rukia.

"Pagi, Pak!" Hinamori membungkuk memberi salam.

"Selamat Pagi Pak CEO." Rukia memberi salam dengan nada suara datar, matanya hanya melirik Grimmjow sekilas sebelum menundukkan kepala sekenanya.

Grimmjow benar-benar merasa kesal kalau Rukia sudah begini. Suara tanpa emosi dalam kata-kata yang dia ucapkan selalu membuat telinganya berdenging aneh, dia membenci Rukia yang seperti membangun tembok tinggi, padahal dia sudah bergegas mengejar Rukia saat melihatnya dari parkiran tadi. Dia ingin melihat Rukia panik dan kebingungan seperti kemarin sore saat di bar, dan berharap masih bisa menggoda Rukia, tapi kenyataan memang selalu lebih pahit dari harapan.

"Pagi. Tadi kalian bicara mengenai binatang buas, dimana?" Grimmjow melihat Hinamori dan Rukia bergantian, mengesampingkan rasa kesalnya dulu.

"Itu… luka di leher Rukia…" Hinamori tidak mau melanjutkan ucapannya, karena itu pasti akan mengarah ke kehidupan pribadi Rukia, jadi dia hanya bisa bicara sampai situ.

"Kau tidak perlu tidak enak hati, Hinamori. Pak CEO sudah tahu juga kok. Dia bahkan mengenal dengan baik siapa _binatang aneh_ yang luar biasa buas itu," tandas Rukia tanpa emosi, yang justru membuat Grimmjow balik panik karena Hinamori memberikan sorot mata penasaran juga tidak percaya. Rukia melengos pergi begitu saja meninggalkan keduanya.

Hinamori mendekati Grimmjow, cukup dekat karena dia tidak ingin membuat karyawan lain mendengar. Mendapati sorot mata Hinamori, tanpa sadar dia menelan ludah, takut karyawannya mengetahui apa yang sudah dia lakukan ke karyawan baru.

"Jadi…" Hinamori memberi jeda dalam suara rendahnya, membuat pandangan Grimmjow kacau, panik seketika, takut Hinamori menyebutkan dosanya sambil menahan napas. "Bapak tahu siapa pacar Rukia?" bisiknya, dan sang CEO di depannya tidak mau bergeming, menggerakkan bibirnyapun tidak, wajahnya memerah sambil melihat sosok mungil Rukia yang hilang berbelok menuju lift. Merasa eperti baru saja lolos dari pinggir jurang, ada sedikit kelegaan yang Grimmjow rasakan karena Hinamori tidak berpikir dirinyalah yang sudah menyerang Rukia.

Melihat aura tidak mengenakkan dari bosnya, yang bahkan tidak mau bicara, Hinamori langsung undur diri, berlari mengejar Rukia.

"Dasar Pendek! Kau sengaja memancing di air keruh?" gerutu Grimmjow, merasakan darah mengalir deras ke jantungnya, memacu cepat hingga suara degup jatungnya sampai ke telinganya. Grimmjow sudah menghadapi sekian banyak jenis makluk bernama perempuan, tapi baru kali ini dia menghadapi orang yang sulit sekali dibaca. Ketika dia memprediksikan arah permainan ke A, Rukia justru berbelok ke B, perubahan dalam emosi Rukia tidak bisa dia prediksi sama sekali.

.

.

.

Seluruh manajer dan direksi diminta berkumpul di ruang konfrensi jam 10. Pengumuman yang bisa dibilang mendadak, karena bukan hal lazim permintaan seperti ini terjadi. Biasanya _meeting_ besar diumumkan setidaknya satu hari sebelum pelaksanaan, tapi ini hanya selang satu jam dari waktu yang ditentukan melalui _email_ masing-masing.

Rukia dan Hinamori berdiri di depan lift menunggu, sama-sama bingung karena harus meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka yang belum selesai.

"Kira-kira ada masalah apa ya?" Hinamori menggaruk dagunya, berpikir keras.

"Mungkin pengumuman kenaikan gaji," sahut Rukia asal.

"Mimpi kau!" Hinamori menyikut Rukia, tidak menyangka Rukia masih bisa bercanda mengingat _deadline_ pekerjaan mereka sudah terlalu dekat, dan lagi Rukia bicara dengan wajah datar begitu, membuatnya makin terlihat lucu.

Pintu lift terbuka, di dalam lift ada Kurotsuchi, Ukitake dan Aizen.

"Halo!" sapa Aizen, sementara Ukitake memberikan senyum ramahnya, berbanding terbalik dengan Kurotsuchi yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"_Meeting_ besar ya?" tanya Aizen seraya berbalik setelah menekan tombol lift, dia melihat ke Rukia yang menguarkan aura tidak bersahabat. Seingatnya Rukia cukup ramah, dia ingat saat bertemu di taman tempo hari.

"Ya, dan semoga benar seperti perkiraan Rukia," jawab Hinamori riang.

"Apa itu?" Aizen menimpali tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Rukia.

"Dia pikir semua dipanggil karena mau ada kenaikan gaji," seloroh Hinamori sambil menahan tawanya, Aizen tersenyum, ingin tertawa selepas Hinamori, tapi Rukia tidak terlihat senang dengan candaan Hinamori, makanya dia hanya bisa mendenguskan tawa pelan.

Lift terbuka, Hinamori melambaikan tangan pada Aizen yang masih tinggal di dalam lift karena harus pergi ke ruang server di lantai 45. Aizen menjawab lambaian tangannya, masih memusatkan pikirannya pada Rukia yang mirip makam baru, angker luar biasa. Berpikir bahwa orang keuangan mungkin seperti itu, apalagi jika sedang dalam kondisi hati tidak baik, bisa berubah 180 derajat dan memiliki tulisan tak terlihat 'AWAS GALAK!' di dahi mereka.

Kursi di ruang konfrensi hampir semuanya terisi, mereka duduk sesuai dengan jabatan yang dituliskan di masing-masing kursi. Baru kali ini Rukia mengikuti _meeting_ besar, dan saat bertanya ke Hinamori, ternyata memang seperti ini sistem konfrensi di , mereka duduk di kursi yang sudah ditentukan sesuai _layout_, mungkin karena para petinggi ingin langsung mengetahui siapa duduk dimana, mengingat begitu banyaknya manajer dan direksi di .

Rukia merasa cukup lega karena duduk di sebelah Hinamori, sehingga sekalipun ada hal yang tidak dia mengerti, bisa langsung bertanya ke Hinamori. Sementara orang yang duduk di sisi satunya lagi adalah pria bertubuh tambun, Rukia tidak bisa melihat apa jabatan orang ini karena seluruh badannya menutupi kursi, mungkin kalau kursi itu tidak cukup kuat pasti sudah patah karena tidak kuat menampung beban orang yang mendudukinya.

"Halo…" orang bertubuh tambun dengan mata hanya segaris itu menyapa Rukia, dan Rukia hanya mengangguk sekenanya.

"Kau Manajer _Finance_ yang baru?" tanya orang itu, dan Rukia mengangguk lagi.

Orang itu menjulurkan tangan, Rukia ragu-ragu hendak menerima uluran tangan orang itu, karena hatinya merasa tidak suka melihat senyum orang itu. Senyum yang menurutnya sangat dibuat-buat.

"Perhatian!"

Rukia segera menurunkan tangannya yang sudah mengambang hendak menyambut tangan pria tadi, dan pria itu juga melakukan hal yang sama, memusatkan perhatian ke tengah ruang konfrensi. Tempat Grimmjow yang berdiri menjulang, jas berwarna cokelat yang dia kenakan terlihat sangat cocok, rambutnya ditata sedemikian rapih. Tidak sengaja Rukia mengerutkan alisnya, mengingat tadi pagi Grimmjow tidak berpenampilan seperti ini, seolah baru saja di _makeover_, Grimmjow sekarang berdiri layaknya model, menjadi pusat perhatian para peserta ruang konfrensi. Sekretarisnya, Shinji, yang berdiri di sebelahnya terlihat seperti pemeran figuran yang kehadirannya tertutupi pesona Grimmjow sang aktor utama.

"Kenapa CEO kita tiba-tiba terlihat luar biasa tampan ya, Rukia?" Hinamori berbisik ke Rukia dengan mata berbinar, terhipnotis sepenuhnya melihat penampilan memesona Grimmjow.

"Mungkin dia pakai susuk, atau mantra," jawab Rukia asal. Dalam hati dia bersyukur, karena bukan dia sendiri yang merasa aura Pak CEO benar-benar berbeda dari yang pernah dia lihat. Beberapa peserta konfrensi lain juga terlihat tidak malu-malu melihat ke Grimmjow sambil tersenyum, seolah ada lambang hati di bola mata mereka, mengagumi setiap gerakan Grimmjow.

"Terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian!" Grimmjow bicara lewat _microphone_ di tangannya, melihat ke seisi ruang konfrensi dalam sekali sapuan pandang. Perasaan puas menyelimutinya karena pandangan kagum yang ditujukan padanya, tapi ketika dia melihat Rukia, dia tidak melihat hal itu, membuatnya agak kesal.

"Aku tidak akan mengambil waktu kalian lama-lama, tidak lebih dari 10 menit. Aku hanya akan mengumumkan keputusan final tentang pabrik Nature."

Rukia yang sudah tidak tertarik sejak melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang konfrensi, tiba-tiba saja memasang telinganya baik-baik. Masih segar dalam benaknya ketika sampai kemarin mereka masih berdebat sengit mengenai tindakan apa yang harus diambil terhadap pabrik Nature, tapi sekarang, tiba-tiba saja Grimmjow ingin mengumumkan keputusannya? Tanpa diskusi lagi? Rukia menggenggam pulpennya kuat, bersiap mendengar keputusan Grimmjow yang mungkin bisa sangat mengesalkan mengingat bagaimana keras kepalanya sang CEO ketika mendebatnya.

"Pertama, aku tidak akan menutup pabrik, dan melanjutkan hubungan kerja seperti yang sudah disepakati dengan HRD. Para karyawan pabrikpun sudah menyetujuinya."

Berbagai macam reaksi keluar dari para peserta konfrensi, sebenarnya banyak di antara mereka yang tidak dilibatkan dalam pengambilan keputusan, tapi berita tentang pabrik yang akan ditutup karena aksi mogok, membuat mereka berpikir kalau bidang kosmetik akan tutup sementara karena pabrik utama yang tiba-tiba berhenti mengisi pasokan.

Rukia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Dia mengingat dengan baik bagaimana Grimmjow bersikeras menutup pabrik yang jelas-jelas memberikan kerugian selama satu tahun terakhir.

'_Apakah pada akhirnya dia melihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda?'_ desis hati kecil Rukia.

Hinamori melirik Rukia, raut wajah datarnya hilang seketika, dan dia menatap ke arah Pak CEO tanpa berkedip.

"Kedua, aku sudah menemukan siapa dalang dari semua kekacauan ini. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk memanggil kalian semua, agar kalian tahu konsekuensinya jika berpolitik dengan ." Grimmjow menghentikan kata-katanya, melihat seisi ruang konfrensi heboh, mereka tidak lagi menutupi rasa ingin tahu mereka, bertanya ke kanan kiri, depan dan belakang, ingin tahu siapa yang dimaksud dengan bermain politik.

"Pada hari ini, detik ini. Penasehat pabrik Nature, Yammy Llargo, dipecat dengan tidak hormat dari jabatannya. Segala fasilitas yang diterima dari akan dicabut, dan akan dilakukan pemeriksaan oleh badan keuangan atas tuduhan suap yang diterima dari Beauty Beast."

Mendengar penjelasan CEO membuat seisi ruangan dipenuhi bisikan riuh rendah, layaknya sarang lebah ukuran raksasa. Terlebih Rukia yang masih belum mengerti kenapa bisa ada tuduhan suap dari Beauty Beast yang merupakan kompetitor utama Nature. Dan Rukia jadi panik ketika semua orang menoleh ke arahnya, termasuk Hinamori. Apa yang salah dengannya, dia hanya orang baru yang belum genap satu bulan bekerja, bahkan tidak mengenal sama sekali orang yang bernama Yammy Llargo.

"Hinamori, aku…"

"Disebelahmu," kata Hinamori cepat, menggerakkan dagunya ke arah pria besar di sebelahnya, pria yang baru saja mengajaknya kenalan.

"Dia?" bisik Rukia tidak percaya, dan Hinamori menjawabnya dalam satu anggukan kepala tegas.

Rukia menoleh cepat ke sebelah, ternyata perhatian orang-orang bukan tertuju padanya, tapi pada orang di sebelahnya, dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat Yammy beranjak dari kursinya dengan diiringi tatapan menuduh orang-orang. Senyum dari wajahnya hilang sama sekali, berganti dengan kemarahan ketika dia mendorong minggir orang-orang agar memberinya jalan. Belum sampai pintu konfrensi, dia dijemput dua orang berpakaian serba hitam, mengawalnya keluar ruangan seolah dia tersangka pembunuhan yang baru saja diungkap oleh detective Conan.

"Ketiga, aku tidak akan mentolerir politik jenis apapun yang merugikan . Jadi… berita, rumor, gosip, apapun itu yang bisa menjatuhkan perusahaan, akan berhadapan dengan konsekuensi berat dari pihak legal," lanjut Grimmjow seraya menoleh pada Ukitake yang duduk tidak jauh dari tengah podium. Ukitake menjawabnya cepat dalam satu anggukan kepala. Senyum puas mewarnai Grimmjow, sekali lagi dia berhasil menunjukkan taringnya kepada seluruh penghuni .

Konfrensipun dibubarkan detik itu juga.

Rukia tidak menyangka Grimmjow dapat menemukan dalang dari semua kekacauan di pabrik Nature. Setelah dia berusaha meyakinkan Grimmjow bahwa ada yang aneh dengan kondisi pabrik, sehingga tidak seharusnya menutup atau membekukan pabrik tanpa adanya mediasi lebih lanjut.

Rukia dan Hinamori berada dalam lift menuju ruangan mereka. Hinamori masih sangat tertarik membahas penampilan Pak CEO yang menurutnya sangat mengagumkan, sementara Rukia masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Grimmjow mengetahui siapa dalang dari semuanya, dan mediasi macam apa yang dilakukannya bersama HRD dan tim pabrik sehingga mencapai kata sepakat, padahal sebelumnya perwakilan karyawan pabrik selalu menolak untuk bertemu.

Ponsel Rukia bergetar, menunjukkan notifikasi pesan masuk.

Rukia membukanya, pesan singkat dari Pak CEO yang bertuliskan _'Aku keren, kan?'_ dengan dihiasi _emoticon_ satu kerlingan mata sambil mengangkat jempol.

Dengan cepat Rukia membalasnya _'Iya, Keren Dunia Akhirat!'_ tidak lupa dengan memasang _emoticon_ mata segaris tanda tidak tertarik.

Grimmjow masih berada di ruang konfrensi, melihat jawaban Rukia atas pesannya, senyum-senyum sendiri dan membayangkan wajah tidak senang Rukia saat membaca pesannya. Dia kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponselnya _'Tapi aku melakukan saranmu, seharusnya kau juga senang.'_

Cukup lama Grimmjow menatap layar ponselnya, berharap Rukia segera menjawabnya, tapi detik demi detik berlalu Rukia hanya membaca pesannya, tidak membalasnya.

"Pak, mengenai perencanaan produksi Nature, kita harus menunjuk penasehat yang baru," Shinji menyela kesenangan Grimmjow dengan menyodorkan dokumen yang berisi grafik juga _time table_ produksi.

"Untuk saat ini kita tidak butuh penasehat," jawab Grimmjow cepat, membuat Shinji kebingungan karena selama ini pabrik selalu memiliki penasehat yang menjadi mediasi antara pabrik dengan kantor utama.

"Jadi, pemimpin pabrik Nature sepakat-" ponsel Grimmjow bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk, dan dia menahan Shinji sambil mengangkat tangannya, dengan cepat dia membaca pesan masuk dari Rukia.

'_Tentu saja aku senang, tapi kau berhutang penjelasan. Bagimana bisa kau menemukan dalangnya hanya dalam semalam?'_ tulis Rukia membalas pesannya.

'_Traktir aku minum malam ini, aku akan jelaskan semuanya.'_ balas Grimmjow.

"_Oke! Siapa takut!'_ jawab Rukia cepat, membalas pesannya kurang dari lima detik.

Shinji yang berdiri di depan Grimmjow bisa melihat dengan jelas balas membalas pesan yang dilakukan bosnya itu, apalagi Grimmjow sambil tersenyum simpul mengetik dengan cepat di ponselnya. Shinji pun tidak bisa membendung rasa ingin tahunya, karena nama kontaknya tertulis dengan 'Pendek' di sana, seketika dia ingat mengenai Ichigo yang pernah ditanyakan oleh bosnya tempo hari.

"Bos?"

Grimmjow mengantongi ponselnya lagi dan masih dengan wajah tersenyum dia melihat ke arah Shinji.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak suka perempuan lagi?" kata Shinji berbisik tepat ke telinga Grimmjow, dan hanya berselang sepersekian detik, pria berambut pirang itu mengerang kesakitan karena tinju Grimmjow mendarat di sisi kepalanya

"Jangan tunjukkan wajahmu di depanku lagi, Dasar _Fudanshi_ Gila!" umpat Grimmjow, beranjak dari ruang konfrensi, meninggalkan Shinji yang masih meringkuk kesakitan di lantai.

Ukitake dan Kurotsuchi yang sedang berdiskusi dengan tim HRD terheran-heran dengan interaksi antara CEO dan sekretarisnya. Bukan hal baru memang melihat Grimmjow bersikap kasar pada sekretarisnya, tapi di antara semuanya, Grimmjow paling sering menghajar Shinji, dan herannya Shinji tidak pernah kapok dan kembali mengulangi kesalahannya.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Saya nyengir-nyengir sendiri pas ngetik interaksi Grimmjow dan Rukia di bar, keduanya bikin saya gemes wkkkk (yang nulis aja gemes sendiri ya, piye toh?!)

Ok sip, sampai ketemu lagi di chap berikutnya.

See Ya

**08.01.2020 -:-:-:- Nakki Desinta -:-:-:-**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer : I do own nothing_**

.

.

.

**CONQUERED HEART**

**Author : Nakki Desinta**

**_Pair : Rukia x Grimmjow_**

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

.

.

Istirahat siang tiba, dan ruangan _Finance Accounting_ sepi seketika. Rukia tinggal sendirian, seluruh rekannya sudah keluar ke kantin, karena katanya menu hari ini adalah tempura yang legendaris, dan jika kalah cepat dari divisi lain, bisa dipastikan tidak akan kebagian. Rukia tidak pernah makan tempura kantin kantor sekalipun itu adalah makanan favoritnya, bukan apa-apa, semua karena dia selalu telat keluar ruangan dan berujung pada menu makanan yang tersisa, atau kalau sedang sial dia hanya makan roti.

Dia duduk bersandar di kursinya, menghela napas berat sambil memijat keningnya. Merasa lega karena pekerjaannya berhasil selesai sebelum _deadline_ sore ini, tapi juga memberi efek samping sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Dia pun beranjak ke sisi ruangan, membuat kopi untuk meredakan sakit kepalanya.

Ponselnya berdering, merogoh saku celananya malas-malasan, dia melirik nama penelepon di layar ponselnya.

_Ibu_

Dia tidak menjawabnya, dan mengganti mode telepon dengan _silent_, meletakkan ponselnya tepat di samping teko listrik yang perlahan bersuara karena air mulai mengeluarkan buih panas. Ponselnya bergetar, dan terus bergetar. Rukia tidak ingin menerima pangggilan dari orang rumah, dia bahkan tidak ingin mendengar suara ibunya saat ini, atau mungkin sudah sejak lama dia tidak ingin mendengarnya? Dia sendiri tidak yakin ketika hatinya berkata untuk tidak mengingatnya. Kepalanya sudah cukup sakit, dan dia merasa tidak ingin menambahkan beban di kepalanya lagi.

Notifikasi panggilan tak terjawab bertengger di bagian atas ponselnya, ada sebelas kali panggilan tak terjawab. Rukia hanya terdiam sambil menyeruput kopinya, membiarkan kafein perlahan bekerja di tubuhnya, membuat sel-sel ditubuhnya rilex dan tenang.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu, dua minggu? Sebulan? Rukia lupa kapan terakhir kali dia berkomunikasi dengan orang rumah, dan setiap kali ada telepon atau pesan dari orang rumah, dia selalu mendengar berita buruk, bukan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya senang, karena itu dia tidak ingin menerima telepon jika hanya membuat kepalanya tambah sakit.

Ingatannya kembali saat terakhir kali dia melihat wajah ibunya sepuluh tahun lalu, di peron tempat menunggu kereta yang akan dia naiki menuju Tokyo.

Satu-satunya stasiun di desa kecil Karakura. Kota dimana dia tumbuh besar sebagai seorang Rukia namun juga harus mengundurkan diri dari desa itu ketika dia sudah merasa terlalu muak, terpojok dan sendirian. Ketika dia menyerah terus berjuang sendirian karena tempat itu tidak pernah menerimanya, bahkan keluarganya sendiri, orang yang melahirkannya pun menolak dirinya.

Rukia melihat cangkirnya, melihat betapa pekatnya air kopi, betapa hitamnya air itu, sekelam hari-hari terakhirnya di Karakura. Dua tahun sejak Ayah pergi dari rumah, adalah waktu-waktu berat yang harus dia lewati dalam kesendirian, dalam kebuntuan yang membuatnya terpaksa meninggalkan desa terkutuk itu sekalipun dia masih terlalu muda.

_Suara kereta yang masih bisa dia dengar dengan jelas, membuat jantungnya berdetak kegirangan, membayangkan dapat pergi sesegera mungkin dari Karakura. Dia melirik wajah ibunya yang tidak terlihat senang sama sekali, menunggu kedatangan kereta bersamanya._

"_Kau yakin ini keputusan yang tepat?" tanya ibunya sambil menghela napas, seolah menyesali sesuatu._

_Rukia menoleh pada ibunya, tidak ingin menjawab tapi tetap mengangguk samar._

"_Ini tidak akan berjalan lancar. Jangan pernah berpikir pulang kalau kau tidak berhasil di sana," kata ibunya lagi._

_Rukia membeku, merasakan udara di sekitarnya menusuk kulitnya. Musim dingin di Karakura memang selalu tidak menyenangkan, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka akan sampai pada titik ini. Dia begitu ingin pergi dari desa ini, bertekad pergi demi bisa meninggalkan kesedihan berkepanjangan atas apa yang dilakukan desa ini padanya, tapi mendengar apa yang dikatakan ibunya, dia merasa yang terjadi justru kebalikannya. Dia merasa seperti diusir, bahkan sebelum dia melangkah pergi dari desa ini. _

_Kesedihan yang amat sangat menggumpal di dasar hatinya, betapa besar keinginannya menangis di detik yang sama. Saat dia berharap akan ada setitik kesedihan saat ibunya mengantarnya pergi, tapi Rukia menyadari satu hal dengan jelas. Kehadirannya tidak pernah benar-benar memberikan arti pada ibunya, pada keluarganya, bahkan pada desa ini. Dia bertekad hanya akan kembali ke desa ini jika Ayah juga ada di desa ini. Dia tidak akan berharap ada sambutan ketika waktu itu tiba, sama seperti dirinya yang menghilangkan diri dari desa ini, dia juga akan menghapus ingatannya tentang desa ini dari benaknya. Tekadnya begitu bulat._

"_Setidaknya setan atau ilmu hitam dalam diriku tidak akan menyerang kalian," gumam Rukia sebelum melangkah masuk ke kereta dan duduk di kursi sesuai tiketnya, tidak sedikitpun menoleh pada ibunya yang masih berdiri di sisi peron._

Kenangan itu tidak akan pernah menyenangkan untuk digali. Rukia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana dia menghabiskan hampir dua jam menangis dan tersenyum sendiri dibalik jaket dan masker yang dia kenakan selama berada di kereta. Segala macam perasaan mengalir dalam dirinya. Matanya yang basah melihat selembar tiket yang sebenarnya sangat sederhana. Selembar tiket yang membawanya pergi dari desa terkutuk bernama Karakura yang sudah mengutuknya.

.

.

.

Matahari terbenam di ufuk barat, namun cahayanya tidak muncul ketika langit memutuskan untuk menggantungkan awan mendung, dan hanya berselang beberapa detik kemudian air hujan turun membasahi permukaan bumi. Hujan rintik yang tidak terlalu lebat, tapi juga tidak cukup ringan hingga orang-orang terpaksa berteduh.

Grimmjow melirik dari dalam restoran, melihat hujan yang tampaknya tidak akan berhenti cepat.

Sampai lima menit yang lalu dia masih duduk bersama dengan seorang berwajah kaku, perempuan yang memiliki aura dingin, rambutnya ditata sederhana, lengkap dengan kacamata berujung lancip nyentrik, membuatnya terlihat sangat ketus di saat bersamaan.

Ya, dia baru saja bertemu Lisa Yadomaru, wanita yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Seperti dugaannya, ini tidak akan berjalan lancar. Karena pertemuan pertama saja sudah tidak memberikan kesan baik. Grimmjow sudah membaca profil dari Lisa Yadomaru dalam perjalanan menuju restoran ini sebelumnya, informasi yang disiapkan oleh ayahnya. Semua informasi sangat jelas, detail, walaupun begitu, dia bisa dengan cepat menangkap polesan-polesan kecil yang dilakukan si pembuat data. Grimmjow hanya tertawa kecil melihat cara ayahnya memainkan bidak caturnya.

Kabar tentang rencana penggabungan Yadormaru Inc dengan bukan hal baru, tapi Grimmjow tidak berpikir kalau ayahnya bermaksud menjodohkannya demi bisnis. Melihat bagaimana sikap Lisa Yadomaru tadi, mungkin orang luar akan menyangka putri Yadomaru itu tidak tertarik dengan pertunangan ini, tapi Grimmjow dapat melihat dengan jelas keinginan Lisa agar pertundangan ini berhasil. Bukan karena Lisa jatuh pada pesonanya sebagai seorang pria, melainkan desakan usia. Tanpa sengaja Lisa menyebutkan bagaimana orang tuanya terus mendesaknya untuk segera menikah dan memiliki keturunan. Bagi Grimmjow, sebagai seorang pria sehat berusia diatas 30, dia masih bisa banyak bermain dengan wanita lain di luar, tapi akan menjadi sangat berbeda ceritanya bagi putri orang berpengaruh seperti Lisa.

Bahkan ayahnya membiarkan Lisa datang ke gedung tadi pagi, yang berujung pada _makeover_ paksa bin dadakan tepat sebelum konfrensi hari ini. Dirinya tidak terlalu suka tampil necis, tapi ayahnya memaksa dia harus tampil menawan karena akan bertemu calon tunangannya.

Kedatangan Lisa Yadomaru ke tadi pagi saja sudah cukup menyedot perhatian, untungnya tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa kunjungan Lisa ke bertujuan untuk menginspeksinya, memeriksa lokasi kerja, juga kinerja Grimmjow sebagai seorang CEO . Putri Yadomaru itu memang mempertimbangkan pertunangan mereka baik-baik, tidak seperti Grimmjow yang justru menganggap konyol semua skenario ini.

Grimmjow mulai membuat gambaran jalan rumit yang harus dia lalui nanti dalam benaknya. Akan menjadi sangat mudah jika Lisa juga menolak pertunangan ini, tapi akan beda ceritanya kalau Lisa menerimanya, sekalipun tidak terlihat menerima dengan tangan terbuka. Jalannya buntu seketika, dan ini tidak akan mudah.

Tangannya meraih ponsel dan segera melihat beberapa notifikasi yang berbaris di bagian atas ponselnya. Beberapa _email_ urusan kantor, juga pengingat jadwalnya untuk besok. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Shinji, menanyakan apakah dia perlu menjemput, dengan cepat Grimmjow menjawab _'Tidak'_ pada pesan Shinji. Saat keluar dari percakapannya dengan Shinji, dia melihat nama Rukia di bawah nama Shinji, segera saja dia menelepon Rukia.

"Dimana?" tanya Grimmjow langsung, tidak repot-repot lagi memberikan sapaan.

"Café Au Lait." Rukia menjawab cepat.

Mendengar nama café yang tidak asing di telinganya itu membuat sebelah alis Grimmjow terangkat. Tidak biasanya Rukia main agak jauh, karena seingatnya Rukia selalu menghabiskan waktu di sekitar kantor atau apartemen. Anehnya hari ini dia berada di Café Au Lait, yang jaraknya lumayan dari kantor, sekalipun tidak sampai setengah jam untuk bisa sampai ke sana.

"Tunggu aku. Aku mau ambil traktiran!" tandas Grimmjow seraya beranjak dari kursinya, segera keluar dari restoran dan menghentikan taksi.

.

.

.

Rukia menyesap birnya. Merasa kasihan pada lambungnya yang terus-terusan diisi alkohol beberapa hari ini. Setelah pulang kerja dia merasa tidak ingin cepat-cepat pulang, tidak ingin masuk ke apartemen yang membuatnya mengingat bagaimana hari-hari yang pernah dia habiskan bersama Ichigo. Dia mengutuk hatinya yang belum bisa melepaskan Ichigo sepenuhnya dari hidupnya. Mengutuk dirinya yang selalu menjadi lemah, mengingat Ichigo ketika dia berada di saat-saat rumit seperti ini. Mengenang bagaimana Ichigo akan memeluknya erat sebelum tidur setiap kali hatinya tidak tenang.

Apartemen itu dia beli tepat saat Ichigo mulai bekerja di . Rukia memilih mengalah, membeli apartemen yang jaraknya lebih dekat dengan kantor tempat Ichigo bekerja, mengingat Ichigo masih dalam masa percobaan dan sering pulang malam. Rukia mendenguskan tawa getirnya. Tidak percaya betapa besar toleransinya, rasa cintanya pada Ichigo telah membutakannya, sampai-sampai dia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, memilih apartemen yang berjarak hampir satu setengah jam perjalanan ke kantor tempatnya bekerja hanya agar Ichigo merasa nyaman.

Ketika terpuruk beginipun Rukia merasa begitu bodoh karena masih mengingat Ichigo. Dia tidak pernah sendirian dua tahun ini. Lalu ketika kesedihan menderanya, dan dia sendirian, Rukia merasa tidak bisa bertahan ketika hatinya merindukan Ichigo, menginginkan pelukan hangat Ichigo yang meringankan bebannya.

Café Au Lait adalah tempat biasa dirinya dan Ichigo menghabiskan waktu sebelum pulang ke apartemen. Tempat yang berjarak cukup sentral antara kantor tempat Rukia bekerja dan . Setiap kali usai menerima telepon dari rumah, Rukia mengingat dengan baik bagaimana Ichigo akan selalu membaca kesedihannya dengan cepat, tidak banyak bertanya, hanya memeluknya hangat sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, memintanya berhenti memikirkan hal yang hanya akan membuatnya sedih.

Sekarang semua itu sudah menjadi masa lalu, berganti dengan sakit hati karena tangan yang sama juga membelai wanita lain. Rukia meneguk birnya lagi, membiarkan otaknya perlahan tenang sambil mendengarkan lantunan musik klasik _live_ dari band yang berada di podium mini. Seorang _pianis_, _cellist_ dan _violist_, ketiganya memainkan _instrument_ dengan sangat apik. Ingatan Rukia kembali ke saat-saat Ichigo memainkan piano untuknya dan menyatakan perasaan di depan orang banyak.

"Bahkan kau masih terlihat sangat culun saat itu," gumam Rukia sambil menghela napas berat, seolah jiwanya tengah ditarik ke dasar bumi dengan paksa ketika mengingat kisahnya dengan Ichigo.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar, nama Ibu tertulis disana, dan Rukia lagi-lagi mengabaikannya.

Entah seberapa pentingnya urusan yang dimiliki ibunya sampai menelepon tiada henti berkali-kali. Sejauh ingatannya bekerja, dia hanya akan menerima makian panjang yang berujung pada permintaan tambahan uang karena urusan mendadak di rumah. Rukia tidak pernah mengirim pesan panjang, hanya foto bukti transfer ke ibunya. Dia tidak peduli bagaimana ibunya menghabiskan semua uang yang ia kirim, dia juga tidak pernah bertanya, bahkan ketika diminta menambahkan dia hanya akan mengirimnya sejumlah ibunya minta dan tidak pernah bertanya jauh.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir pulang sekalipun aku terpuruk dan hampir menyerah. Sekalipun aku hidup seperti berada di neraka, aku bersumpah tidak akan bergantung pada kalian. Aku hanya berharap ibu tetap di sana ketika Ayah pulang. Seperti apapun ibu membenciku, aku hanya tidak bisa mengabaikan Ayah. Lalu kenapa ketika keadaan berbalik, akulah orang pertama yang kalian cari?!" desis Rukia yang tidak tahan mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya pada gelas bir tak bersalah di hadapannya.

Sebuah pesan masuk, menunjukkan pesan ibunya yang meminta agar Rukia menerima teleponnya. Rukia menekan notifikasi dan membuka pesan, tapi tidak membalasnya, kembali meletakkan ponsel di samping gelas birnya yang isinya tinggal setengah.

"Sudah habis berapa gelas?"

Rukia mendongak setelah sekian lama tertegun melihat gerakan buih bir dari gelasnya.

Sosok tinggi Grimmjow menjulang di sebelahnya, Rukia terpaksa mendongakkan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kenapa kau harus setinggi itu, sial!" gerutu Rukia tanpa sadar, mengeluarkan isi kepalanya tanpa disaring lagi. Pengaruh alkohol sudah masuk terlalu dalam dan merusak akal sehatnya.

"Kau baru saja menyerapah di depan bosmu, Pendek!" sahut Grimmjow seraya duduk, memesan minuman yang sama dengan Rukia.

"Dan kau baru saja melakukan perbuatan tidak menyenangkan." Rukia menimpali tanpa sedikitpun melirik Grimmjow, pikirannya sekarang sudah cukup ringan sehingga rasa tidak enak hati terhadap bosnya sudah hilang sama sekali. Dalam hati Rukia tersenyum senang, mengakui efek yang dia suka dari mengonsumsi alkohol. Bahkan orang akan memakluminya jika bertindak di luar kebiasaan, atau aneh sekalipun mereka akan selalu memberikan toleransi besar.

Seringai kecil menghiasi wajah Grimmjow saat mendengar Rukia menyebutkan perbuatan tidak menyenangkan. Bukan apa-apa, karena di antara mereka sejak kapan ada perbuatan menyenangkan? Selalu perbuatan tidak menyenangkan, bahkan sejak pertama bertemu.

"Kenapa? Kau mau menuntutku?" ledek Grimmjow.

Rukia mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli. "Sekalipun aku menuntut, kau punya Ukitake yang akan membela habis-habisan. Aku bisa apa?" ujar Rukia.

"Aku suka sikap realistismu."

"Jadi? Sudah bisa menjelaskan bagaimana kau menemukan dalang dari permasalahan pabrik Nature?" untuk pertama kalinya sejak Grimmjow mengambil tempat di sebelahnya, Rukia menoleh dengan antusias. Tangannya menyangga sisi kepala yang miring ke arah Grimmjow, benar-benar melihat ke wajah Grimmjow. Matanya lemah, tidak setegas biasanya, tapi entah setan dari neraka bagian mana yang membuat Grimmjow berpikir bahwa Rukia yang seperti ini justru terlihat seksi.

"Apa kau siap membayar minumanku?" tanya Grimmjow balik, mengembalikan sikap Rukia dengan melakukan posisi yang sama, sehingga wajah mereka cukup dekat, siapapun yang melihat akan mengira mereka sedang menggoda satu sama lain.

"Bos macam apa yang memeras karyawannya? Kecuali kau tambah gajiku, aku bisa traktir," sahut Rukia santai, tawa kecil mencemooh lolos dari bibirnya, tiba-tiba mengingat tagihan yang harus dia bayar karena Grimmjow minum begitu banyak martini tempo hari.

"Jangan, jangan tambahkan gajiku! Kontrakku tidak bisa diubah sampai tiga bulan masa percobaan. Aku harus memberikan kinerja terbaik," tambah Rukia tiba-tiba, matanya menegas dalam sekejap, pengaruh alkohol hilang sepenuhnya dari otaknya ketika dia mengingat tabungannya yang belum cukup karena harus membayar cicilan _leasing_ apartemen.

Grimmjow terkesiap, kaget melihat perubahan sikap Rukia yang begitu cepat, tidak sampai satu kedipan, aura seksi dan menggoda digantikan dengan Rukia dalam mode bekerja. Perubahan sikap Rukia terlihat sangat aneh, dia melirik gelas di hadapan Rukia, mengira berapa banyak alkohol yang sudah masuk ke lambung kecilnya sampai wanita itu kehilangan kendali manuver.

"Kau tahu benar bagaimana menghilangkan keseruan," kata Grimmjow seraya menegakkan badan, meneguk minumannya sedikit, tidak ingin cepat mabuk mengingat waktu masih belum terlalu malam.

"Jadi, kesimpulannya…" Grimmjow memulai penjelasannya dengan satu kalimat menarik, usahanya berhasil karena Rukia mencondongkan badan, memusatkan perhatian padanya. "Aku melihat catatan struktur organisasi dari Kurotsuchi, seperti petunjuk yang kau berikan mengenai perubahan pola pikir yang tiba-tiba bukan berarti tanpa sebab. Setelah aku periksa lagi, struktur inti pabrik memang tidak berubah, tapi ternyata mereka merubah penasehat dua tahun lalu. Para karyawan juga dipengaruhi agar menolak mediasi agar gaji mereka bisa naik sesuai harapan mereka. Aku bicara dengan pengelola pabrik langsung, bertemu ke rumahnya seperti saranmu. Empat mata memang lebih efektif. Dan tarrraaa…. Karena teknik negosiasiku yang luar biasa, dia mengeluarkan semua kartu yang dia punya," jelas Grimmjow bangga.

"Sesederhana itu?" tanya Rukia skeptis, tidak percaya 100% dan merasa ada hal lain yang tidak diceritakan Grimmjow. "Kau tidak menjanjikan apapun ke mereka? Kalau gaji tidak naik, tunjangan mungkin?" tembak Rukia lagi, tidak puas dengan hanya menyimpan kecurigaannya dalam hati.

Awalnya Grimmjow membelalak kaget mendengar tebakan Rukia, dan tidak lama kemudian digantikan tawa riang sambil bertepuk tangan layaknya anjing laut di Sea World. Kegirangan sendiri.

"Pelanggaran besar kalau kau segamblang itu, Pendek!" tangan Grimmjow bergerak cepat menyentuh puncak kepala Rukia, terkagum dengan pola pikir Rukia yang langsung dan berpola sempurna tanpa meninggalkan celah sedikitpun. "Aku menambahkan 5% tunjangan mereka dengan syarat peningkatan target sebesar 10%." Lanjut Grimmjow seraya mendorong kepala Rukia menjauh darinya, badan mungil Rukia hampir hilang keseimbangan dari kursi bar yang bisa berputar itu.

"Kau membayar 5% dan minta 10%? Dasar licik!" Rukia kembali mengumpat tanpa ragu, tapi dia akui, Grimmjow terlalu berkompeten untuk disaingi dalam hal strategi. Dia bahkan tahu kalau Kurotsuchi tidak memberikan catatan lengkap, dan meminta laporan penuh tentang perubahan struktur organisasi di _meeting_ terakhir mereka.

"Kau punya insting yang bagus, tidak minat pindah ke divisi Strategi?" seloroh Grimmjow santai, dan itu mengundang cibiran Rukia.

"Di bawah Kurotsuchi? Tidak, terima kasih!" sahut Rukia cepat, baru membayangkan dirinya berada di satu tempat dengan Kurotsuchi saja sudah cukup membuatnya mual. Entah apa sebabnya Kurotsuchi selalu memasang senjata penuh setiap kali mereka berada dalam satu forum. Sejak awal presentasinya sebagai Manajer _Finance_ yang baru di , sampai pembahasan soal pabrik Nature, Kurotsuchi akan selalu berada di sisi berlawanan dengannya.

"Benar juga. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana berapi-apinya kalian kalau berdebat," pukas Grimmjow, menertawakan idenya sendiri.

"Rukia?"

Baik Grimmjow maupun Rukia, sama-sama menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang menyebutkan nama Rukia ceria. Wajah familiar seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang, bertubuh seksi dengan dada penuh mendekati mereka.

"Rangiku? Sejak kapan kau kembali ke Tokyo?" tanya Rukia yang melompat turun dari kursinya, bergerak cepat memeluk Rangiku. Wajah kecil Rukia hilang begitu saja di dada besar Rangiku, Grimmjow yang melihatnya hanya menaikkan sebelah alis, membayangkan seberapa lembut dan kenyalnya dada milik wanita yang baru dia lihat itu.

"Baru bulan kemarin. Mana Ichigo? Kau tidak bersama Ichigo?" kepala Rangiku celingukan melihat sekeliling, dan bertemu pandang dengan Grimmjow, tanpa canggung keduanya bertukar salam dengan menganggukkan kepala, berbalas senyum.

Mata indah Rangiku bertanya ke Rukia, dan Rukia menjawab cepat. "Bosku," jawab Rukia cepat.

"Oh… aku kira kau sedang bersama Ichigo. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku meledek berondong pirang itu. Aku ingat, dia satu-satunya berondong keras kepala yang mengejarmu tanpa lelah, dan melakukan hal paling norak di depan anak-anak kampus hanya demi kau mau menerimanya," kenang Rangiku, membuat Rukia canggung karena harus mengingat Ichigo lagi.

Rangiku adalah teman kuliah Rukia, bukan teman dekat, tapi mengingat mereka berada di satu fakultas juga satu angkatan, maka tidak heran Rangiku mengetahui kisah tentangnya dan Ichigo. Jika dulu, bertemu teman lama dan mengenang masa-masa kuliah cukup menyenangkan, tapi setelah apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Ichigo, mengingat semuanya menjadi sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku dan Ichigo sudah putus," jawab Rukia cepat, tetap berusaha tersenyum sekalipun Rangiku menunjukkan wajah prihatinnya.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia. Aku tidak tahu…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin dari semuanya hanya kau yang baru tahu, aku juga putus belum lama," potong Rukia enteng, tanpa beban. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan, berbanding terbalik dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Ran!" Seorang pria datang menghampiri Rangiku, langsung merangkul Rangiku posesif, menunjukkan tiket di tangannya, memberi isyarat agar mereka segera beranjak dari cafe. "Aku duluan. Kita mengobrol lain waktu lagi, Ru!" kata Rangiku tidak enak, tapi dia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan agenda utamanya.

"Oke! Sampai jumpa lagi," sahut Rukia datar.

"Aku akan mengirim pesan, aku janji!" Rangiku masih tidak rela meninggalkan obrolan yang menggantung, terlebih lagi melihat senyum dipaksakan Rukia, dia merasa Rukia dan Ichigo putus karena sesuatu yang pastinya menyakitkan bagi Rukia.

Pandangan Rukia tidak lepas dari Rangiku dan pasangannya, berjalan begitu dekat hingga tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain. Berjalan mesra seolah tidak ingin ada jarak sekalipun hanya lima sentimeter. Dia pernah berada di masa-masa itu, ketika cintanya pada Ichigo begitu besar dan Ichigo akan meraih tangannya setiap kali Rukia tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaannya secara gamblang. Rukia mengutuk dirinya yang masih saja merindukan sosok Ichigo ketika rasa sakit yang amat nyata menderanya tanpa henti. Bagi sebagian orang patah hati menjadi biasa karena terbiasa melewati masa-masa seperti ini berulang kali, tapi bagi hatinya yang hanya pernah membuka hati pada satu orang, pertama kali merasakan sakitnya kecewa karena dikhianati, membuatnya terpuruk di jurang yang lebih dalam. Mata ungu gelapnya bergerak melihat bagian luar café, hujan makin deras, membawa suasana murung makin pekat di hatinya. Dorongan untuk menangis semakin besar dalam hatinya.

"Aku ke toilet," Rukia melengos, melangkahkan kakinya ke koridor menuju toilet.

Grimmjow melihat dua batu berat yang menimpa bahu ringkih Rukia, membuat badan mungil Rukia bungkuk karena kesedihan yang menghantuinya.

"Kapan kau benar-benar bisa membuangnya, Idiot?" desis Grimmjow tanpa sadar, melihat Rukia yang berlarut-larut dalam sakit hati. "Kau kira pria di dunia ini cuma si anak ayam? Buka matamu, Pendek!" Grimmjow tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya yang terus menyerapah, mengeluarkan sampah dari kepalanya karena tidak tahan melihat Rukia yang tidak juga bisa menyembuhkan hatinya sendiri. Dia sadar memang Rukia tidak tampak terlalu menarik sebagai kaum hawa, badannya tidak seperti fantasi kebanyakan pria, tapi dia yakin pasti ada pria buta di luar sana yang suka pada Rukia, atau pria yang benar-benar tulus suka padanya tanpa melihat penampilan luar.

Terdengar suara getaran ponsel, Grimmjow menoleh dan mendapati sumber suara berasal dari ponsel Rukia yang ada di samping gelas birnya. Tertera nama ibu di sana, Grimmjow hanya meliriknya dan membiarkan ponsel terus bergetar. Sang penelepon cukup sabar karena menunggu hingga panggilan benar-benar tidak terjawab. Satu kali, dua kali, hingga tiga kali ponsel terus bergetar, bahkan hampir jatuh dari meja _counter_. Reflek Grimmjow mengambil ponsel Rukia, merasa panggilan berkali-kali itu pasti urusan penting, dia yang biasanya paling tidak mau terlibat urusan pribadi orang lain, menekan tombol terima ke panggilan telepon.

"Hallo?" sapanya ragu.

"_Rukia! Sial! Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponmu dari siang tadi?!" _

Grimmjow terbengong mendengar umpatan kasar setelah dia menyapa dengan sangat sopan. Dia sampai menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar benar-benar tulisan ibu, dia sempat ragu karena makian gamblang barusan. Bahkan suara yang baru saja bicara terdengar seperti suara wanita paruh baya. Tapi apa normal seorang ibu memaki anaknya begini?

"Ummm.. Ru-" belum selesai Grimmjow bicara, dia cuma mau bilang kalau Rukia sedang ke toilet, tapi orang di seberang langsung nyerocos tanpa jeda.

"… _dari tadi siang. Apa penyakitmu kumat lagi? Kau sudah ketemu psikiater lagi, hah? Dengar, aku butuh uang tambahan bulan ini. Paman Nnoi tertangkap mengutil dan harus ditebus di kantor polisi, kirimi uangnya cepat. Anak macam apa kau, sudah tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah selama 10 tahun, kau bahkan tidak mau menerima telepon dari ibumu sendiri?"_

Grimmjow yang biasanya paling tidak mau kalah dalam berdebat, sampai kehilangan kata-kata, hanya bisa berkedip berkali-kali sambil berusaha mencerna kalimat panjang yang baru saja dia dengar. Otaknya bekerja lebih lambat, merekam tiap suku kata yang diucapkan si penelepon.

"_Rukia? Hei?! Kau tuli atau mendadak bisu?"_

Kesadaran Grimmjow akhirnya kembali. "Rukia sedang di toilet, aku teman kerjanya. Pesan dari Anda akan aku sam-"

Kalimat Grimmjow tidak selesai karena tiba-tiba ponsel menghilang dari genggamannya, berpindah ke tangan Rukia yang tengah berdiri kaku. Wajahnya memerah sementara jemarinya memutih karena memegang ponsel terlalu kuat. Sekujur badannya gemetar, Grimmjow langsung membaca keadaan genting ini dan meraih bahu Rukia.

Rasa bersalah menyelimuti Grimmjow, terlebih lagi saat genangan airmata mulai menghiasi mata ungu gelap Rukia.

"Ponselmu berdering terus, aku kira pasti penting, jadi aku-" Lidahnya kelu melihat air mata Rukia semakin banyak di pelupuk mata.

"Siapa kau sampai mencampuri urusan orang lain?" bisik Rukia penuh kemarahan. Dia bukan marah karena Grimmjow menerima telepon dari ibunya. Dia malu, kesal dan tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui apapun tentang keluarganya, tentang sisi lain kehidupannya yang selalu dia tutup rapat. Darahnya berdesir hebat, memompa cepat ke jantung, mengirim luapan emosi dari dasar hatinya, membayangkan apa yang sudah didengar Grimmjow, membayangkan apa yang sudah disampaikan ibunya pada bosnya. Merasa seperti ditelanjangi di tengah umum, Rukia ingin menghilang dari bumi, hilang sepenuhnya hingga rasa malu becampur marah ini hilang bersama keberadaannya.

"Rukia…?" suara melengking seorang perempuan menyeruak di antara mereka.

Ketegangan yang menguar dari keduanya buyar seketika saat Rukia menoleh dan mendapati Ichigo berdiri di seberangnya, tengah bergandengan tangan dengan Orihime. Petir menyambar di luar café, menyadarkan Rukia bahwa Tuhan sedang mendorongnya ke ujung jurang. Kenapa hari ini terasa begitu berat? Rukia mengerti bahwa hari ini memang bukan harinya, stok keberuntungannya sudah habis. Hari ketika dia mengalami kesialan demi kesialan dalam satu waktu. Seolah hidupnya belum cukup kacau, Tuhan masih mengujinya lagi, lagi dan lagi, bertubi-tubi, menunggunya kehilangan kendali.

Ichigo terlihat serba salah dan berusaha menghindar, tapi mereka tidak bisa menghindar lagi ketika sudah berhadapan satu sama lain seperti ini.

"Orihime, boleh aku bicara dengan Ichigo?" suara datar dalam nada bicara Rukia mengirim udara dingin ke seluruh tubuh Grimmjow. Dia melihat dengan jelas Rukia sudah siap memuntahkan amarahnya tadi, tapi saat melihat sosok Ichigo dia kembali tenang dan sekarang bisa menghadapi dua orang yang sudah membuatnya sakit hati dengan sangat tenang, kelewat tenang hingga Grimmjow merinding ketakutan. Kemana perginya luapan emosi yang tadi siap meledak?

Orihime menjadi kikuk, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menyapa Rukia setelah semua kejadian tidak mengenakkan ini, tentang dirinya dan Ichigo, tapi dia juga tidak bisa pura-pura tidak melihat Rukia. Perlahan dia melepaskan tangan Ichigo dan mengambil jarak, berpikir Ichigo dan Rukia akan membutuhkan privasi lebih untuk bicara, tapi Rukia hanya mendekat hingga jaraknya dan Ichigo tidak sampai satu meter.

"Aku tidak sempat bertanya sebelumnya, tapi jawab aku, Ichigo. Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua di belakangku?" tanya Rukia tenang.

Ichigo membaca kesedihan yang amat sangat dari kolam ungu gelap di mata Rukia. Dia mengenal Rukia cukup lama, sehingga dia mengenal dengan baik apa yang tidak dapat Rukia ekspresikan, bagaimana Rukia selalu berhasil menyembunyikan emosi terdalamnya sesuai kemampuannya, namun juga tidak jarang lepas kendali karena emosinya yang tidak mampu dia kendalikan sendirian, di belakangnya. Ada sebersit penyesalan dalam hatinya, tapi dia juga tidak ingin menjadi orang yang terikat pada masa lalu. Kebahagiaannya bersama Rukia telah menjadi masa lalu, yang hanya bisa dia kenang, sehingga tanggungjawab yang selalu dia rasakan terhadap Rukia turut hilang.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi," ucap Ichigo tanpa emosi, matanya tidak ragu sama sekali saat mengembalikan sorot mata Rukia.

Jawaban singkat Ichigo menjelaskan semua pertanyaan dalam benak Rukia, ketika dia menggali dan menjajarkan sekian banyak alasan yang mungkin bisa menyebabkan Ichigo memutuskan lari ke pelukan Orihime. Setiap rumus dan teori yang mampu dia jabarkan terpapar jelas dalam benaknya hari demi hari. Dimana setiap alasan yang dia tambatkan menorehkan satu luka di hatinya. Lalu ternyata tidak satupun di antara semuanya benar. Sakit hati yang dia rasakan tidak dapat membayar apapun, karena jawabannya sangat sederhana, tidak serumit apa yang dia pikirkan. Hatinya sakit hingga ngilu. Sebuah tangan tak terlihat tengah merenggut hatinya tanpa ampun, meremas tiap tetes sisa perasaanya pada Ichigo. Sakit hati yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya, sakit yang tidak dia bayangkan akan sebegini parahnya.

"Tentu saja. Seperti apapun aku mencintaimu, tidak akan sama lagi ketika perasaanmu berubah. Iya, kan? Kau merasa terpaksa menghabiskan waktu bersamaku? Kau merasa berhak bahagia, tapi juga tidak bisa melepaskanku. Kau sengaja mengulur waktu, menunggu agar aku mengetahui kebenaran dan mundur dengan sendirinya?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab, matanya mengunci senyum getir di bibir Rukia.

"Bukankah kau main curang? Kau mengetahui benar bagaimana sulitnya hatiku berubah, dan memanfaatkannya?"

Rukia menarik napas sejenak.

"Jangan bercanda! Bukan hanya kau yang berhak bahagia, Brengsek!" cecar Rukia yang tidak mampu lagi menahan airmatanya, dia menatap Ichigo lama, membiarkan airmatanya mengalir membasahi pipinya. Dadanya sakit, terhimpit hingga sesak, tangannya mengepal kuat menahan deraan emosi lain yang siap meledak. Rukia menunduk, melihat airmata yang menetes ke lantai.

Selalu seperti ini… Saat dia merasa membuang orang yang tidak berguna bagi hidupnya, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Mereka yang lebih dulu menghapus keberadaannya. Bukan hanya ibunya, orang-orang di Karakura, bahkan sekarang Ichigo.

Rukia menoleh ke arah Orihime. "Kau lihat bagaimana mudahnya perasaan seseorang berubah. Aku berharap kau tidak akan pernah berada di posisiku. Semoga perasaan terkutuk _itu_ akan selalu menjadi dasar kebahagiaan kalian," Rukia hanya tersenyum getir, merasa sangat miris dengan perasaan yang dapat hilang semudah membalikkan telapak tangan sekalipun dibangun selama bertahun-tahun.

Dunianya pernah sangat berwarna, dan mengenal Ichigo adalah saat-saat dunianya berputar lebih cepat, memberikan jejak senyum serta kebahagiaan yang pernah membuatnya percaya bahwa bersandar pada orang lain bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, bukan sebuah kelemahan. Sekarang dia mengerti bahwa hidup kadang jauh lebih kejam dari apa yang bisa dia bayangkan. Ingin rasanya dia bertanya pada Ichigo…

Apakah selama ini Ichigo benar-benar mencintainya, bukan karena melihat dirinya sebagai sasaran mudah untuk dijadikan sumur uang?

Benarkah usaha Ichigo yang selalu mengejarnya tanpa henti karena perasaan tulusnya?

Apakah kebersamaan mereka selama bertahun-tahun hanya atas dasar saling menguntungkan? Ketika dirinya membutuhkan tempat bersandar, maka Ichigo akan menerimanya dengan syarat uang?

Otaknya buntu.

Grimmjow melihat bagaimana Rukia berusaha keras menahan kemarahannya. Kepalan tangan Grimmjow terlalu kuat karena dia ikutan kesal melihat si anak ayam yang seenak udelnya menjawab Rukia, bahkan tidak terlihat menyesal sama sekali. Sayang saja dia masih memikirkan statusnya sebagai CEO , jika tidak mungkin dia akan menggunakan jabatannya untuk memberikan surat peringatan, atau potongan gaji. Sayangnya juga, hubungan percintaan karyawan merupakan larangan besar dalam bidang HRD.

Mata biru Grimmjow berpindah antara Rukia, Ichigo dan wanita berbadan seksi bernama Orihime. Dalam hati dia mengiyakan kenapa si Anak Ayam bisa berpindah hati. Siapa juga yang tidak tertarik dengan wanita berdada penuh begitu. Tapi main belakang tidak pernah ada dalam kamusnya, jadi si Anak Ayam memegang julukan terdakwa utama dalam kasus ini.

Menegakkan tubuh, langkah Rukia lambat melewati tatapan pengunjung café, bertanya-tanya karena dia menangis sambil berjalan keluar café. Grimmjow segera meraih dompetnya, meninggalkan sejumlah uang sebelum berlari mengejar Rukia, menahan sakit dari kakinya yang belum sembuh benar, tapi dia merasa tidak bisa meninggalkan Rukia sendirian. Bisa saja Rukia yang tidak sadar, tanpa sengaja berusaha bunuh diri dan menyebutnya usaha bunuh diri sebagai menenangkan diri. Masih terasa segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana wajah pucat Rukia yang menenggelamkan diri di bak mandi, dan wajah tanpa emosinya seolah berkata itu adalah perbuatan wajar. Jika di waktu itu dia bisa tanpa beban melakukannya, lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang setelah mendengar jawaban dari si anak ayam?

Seketika dia mengingat bagaimana ibu Rukia bertanya mengenai psikiater.

Kengerian menyelimuti Grimmjow, membayangkan hal-hal berbahaya lain yang mungkin Rukia lakukan tanpa sadar. Beruntung memiliki tubuh tinggi, langkah kakinya lebih lebar dan bisa menyusul Rukia dengan cepat, dia menghentikan Rukia saat menerobos hujan, menarik Rukia menghindari hujan yang sudah terlanjur membasahi mereka berdua.

Kedua mata Grimmjow membulat sempurna, karena dia mendapati wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti dugaannya. Wajah terluka, kesedihan mendalam, dan dendam yang sempat bertandang hilang seketika. Rukia bagai robot berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ruki-"

"Biarkan aku sebentar…" Rukia menurunkan cengkraman Grimmjow di pergelangan tangan kurusnya. Grimmjow sudah berniat menarik Rukia lagi, tapi menahan diri saat Rukia hanya bergerak dua langkah darinya dan terdiam di bawah hujan, kepalanya mendongak, menghadap hujan, menerima air yang berjatuhan dari langit dengan wajahnya, dengan mata terpejam.

Grimmjow melihat sosok menyedihkan Rukia yang berusaha mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hujan. Dia berpikir mungkin ini caranya mengendalikan diri, semacam terapi berada di bawah air, tidak peduli seperti apapun jenis airnya. Hanya dengan memandang Rukia, dia bisa menggigil. Tetesan hujan dari langit menghujam wajah dan tubuh Rukia, mata Rukia terpejam rapat, sehingga air matanya yang mengalir dari sisi matanya bercampur dengan air hujan. Seolah waktu memutuskan untuk berhenti bergerak, membiarkan Rukia berada di saat yang sama.

Melihat Rukia yang terdiam lama di bawah hujan, Grimmjow tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, terlebih badannya juga sudah kedinginan. Akhirnya grimmjow meraih bahu ringkih Rukia, membawanya berteduh, sekalipun tidak banyak berguna.

"Aku harus menenangkan diri, jika tidak, mungkin aku bisa menghancurkan wajah dua orang itu," kata Rukia datar, tidak ada emosi dalam suaranya, sorot matanya datar, hilang sudah semua luapan emosi dalam dirinya. Perhatian Rukia beralih ke sisi trotoar jalan, matanya menatap lama pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah membetulkan jas hujan anaknya yang sepertinya masih berusia 7 atau 8 tahun. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut mengusap wajah basah anaknya, tidak peduli sekalipun dirinya sendiri sudah basah karena payung kecil yang dia gunakan tidak cukup untuk menaungi mereka berdua.

Dingin yang amat sangat menyerang tubuhnya tanpa aba-aba. Pemandangan yang sangat menghangatkan hati itu malah memberikan efek sebaliknya. Dia mengangkat tangan, melihat jemari kecilnya dan mengingat bagaimana sikap ibunya kepadanya di masa lalu. Satu kalimat yang akan selalu dia ingat seumur hidupnya adalah…

'_Apakah kau melakukan semua ini karena ingin mencari perhatian? Kau selalu menyusahkan! Sama seperti ayahmu!' _

Dunia berputar, waktu berlalu, tapi setiap kali dia mengingat saat-saat itu, dia merasa waktu tidak pernah beranjak, tidak ada yang berubah. Hatinya tetap terikat di sana, di masa luka itu tercipta, dikorek lagi, lagi dan lagi seolah tidak cukup dengan sekali mengoyak luka dalam itu.

Wanita paruh baya itu menggandeng tangan anaknya, dan berjalan beriringan. Berlalu dari pandangan Rukia.

"Anak-anak sangat hebat. Mereka bisa tumbuh besar sekalipun tanpa orang tua, tapi orang tua tidak akan menjadi orang tua tanpa kehadiran anak," gumam Rukia tiba-tiba.

Grimmjow terkesiap mendengar Rukia. Wajah pucat Rukia tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun, tapi kata-katanya tersirat kekecewaan yang amat sangat. Entah apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya, karena saat membaca profil Rukia dari HRD, tidak ada satupun yang aneh menurut pandangannya. Ditambah hari ini juga Rukia bertemu si anak ayam, dan mendengar kata-kata yang tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan. Dia merasa begitu kasihan pada Rukia, dia seharusnya bisa mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya, sedih, kecewa, benci, terkhianati, semuanya. Tapi Rukia memilih menelan semuanya.

"Kau tidak harus menahan diri. Kalau kau ingin menangis kau bisa menangis. Kau mau memaki? Kau bisa memaki sampai kau puas. Kau seharusnya melupakan bajingan model begitu dari lama. Aku akui aku memang tidak lebih baik, tapi setidaknya aku tidak membuat komitmen karena tidak ingin terikat pada seseorang. Kau masih terus berharap ke Anak Ayam yang nyalinya cuma sejumput itu?! Harusnya kau mencari pria lain, kau perlu banyak _bermain_ agar kau tidak terlalu polos begini. Kau bisa tidur dengan banyak pria dan memilih yang kau suka. Intinya jangan terus-terusan menyiksa diri begini!"

Sorot mata lirih dari Rukia bertemu dengan kemarahan di mata Grimmjow.

"Kau ingin aku bermain-main dan mengacaukan hidupku?" tanya Rukia.

"Setidaknya kau tidak akan mudah sakit hati kalau punya banyak pengalaman, kan?" jawab Grimmjow berapi-api.

"Ya… hidupku sudah cukup kacau, apalagi yang perlu aku takutkan?" gumam Rukia miris, tidak ingin terjebak dalam keterpurukan yang berkepanjangan.

"Bagimana kalau kau jadi percobaan pertama?" tambah Rukia, mengucapkannya tanpa beban kepada Grimmjow.

Ucapan Rukia cukup membuat raut wajah Grimmjow berubah seketika, kolam kebiruan di matanya mencari kebenaran dalam sorot mata Rukia. Wajah kagetnya berganti jadi seringai lebar. Menertawai Rukia yang bisa mengucapkan tantangan tidak masuk akal. Jemari kurus panjangnya menyapu rambut basahnya, menggaruk kepala sekalipun tidak gatal. Merasa dirinya sangat bodoh, diserang secara tiba-tiba karena sarannya sendiri. Tawa kecil menghiasi kilat tertarik yang menari-nari di matanya.

"Kau terdengar aneh, Pendek. Kau pikir aku akan bersedia jadi percobaan pertamamu? Apa kau yakin bisa melakukannya denganku? Tanpa komitmen?" Grimmjow bicara perlahan tapi memborbardir, matanya memicing mencemooh, nada suaranya berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Meskipun begitu, dia sendiri justru merasa aneh karena dia yang menyarankan tapi sekarang dia sendiri yang ragu. Dia melihat ke dalam mata kosong Rukia, tersadar bahwa ucapannya sangat tidak masuk akal. Baik itu sarannya ataupun bagaimana dia mengembalikan ucapan Rukia. Dia menjadi orang tanpa pendirian dan labil dalam satu waktu. Tangannya serta merta turun dari bahu Rukia, kikuk bagaimana harus bersikap setelah ucapan yang tidak bisa ditarik lagi.

Grimmjow merasa begitu aneh dengan sikap diam Rukia, tidak bisa membaca apa yang telah Rukia pikirkan, tapi dia juga tidak bisa terus diam sementara Rukia menggigil dan bibirnya mulai berubah warna menjadi kebiruan.

"Ikut aku!" tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Grimmjow menggiring Rukia ke arah hotel terdekat.

Rukia diam saja melihat Grimmjow memesan ruangan, membawa mereka berdua masuk kamar, menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan mendorong Rukia masuk kamar mandi, menyuruhnya segera membilas badan dengan air hangat.

"Badanmu sedingin es, bilas badanmu benar-benar!" serunya dari balik pintu.

Rukia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, menyalakan pemanas air, mengguyur badannya yang masih berpakaian lengkap dengan air hangat dari shower. Matanya menatap bosan pada cermin, warna di wajahnya hilang sama sekali, rambutnya basah lengket ke kepala, bajunya basah menempel di kulit. Melihat dirinya sendiri, Rukia merasa mirip kucing tercebur di got. Menyedihkan dan tidak tertolong.

Dia mulai melucuti pakaiannya, tubuhnya yang menggigil mulai merasa hangat.

Rasa sakit di dalam hatinya masih terus menyerang, dia ingin segera mati rasa, dia ingin bisa mengeluarkan kesedihannya, menangis meraung-raung, tapi ada tembok besar yang menghalangi perasaannya hingga dia tidak lagi bisa membedakan keinginannya untuk mengamuk atau menangis.

Grimmjow sudah melepas pakaiannya, meletakkannya di depan pintu kamar mandi. Badannya juga basah kuyup, kedinginan luar biasa, makanya begitu Rukia masuk kamar mandi dia langsung melepas semua bajunya, mengambil jubah mandi dan menutupi diri dengan selimut.

"Apa Rukia kebal? Macam jawara desa? Dia bahkan tidak kelihatan kedinginan sama sekali padahal aku sudah sampai gemetaran begini," gumamnya sambil menambahkan suhu pemanas ruangan. Grimmjow mengeringkan rambutnya memakai handuk kecil. Hotel ini memang bukan kelas atas, tapi setidaknya mereka punya fasilitas dasar yang dibutuhkan.

Sudah setengah jam lewat, Grimmjow masih mendengar suara shower dari dalam kamar mandi, tapi tidak ada suara lain selain _shower_. Dia merasa curiga dan was-was, mendekati pintu kamar mandi lalu mengetuknya keras.

"Rukia, berikan bajumu! Kau mau pakai baju basah?!" Grimmjow melirik baju basahnya yang menunggu di laundry.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Rukia, jadinya Grimmjow sampai mendekatkan telinganya ke daun pintu kamar mandi agar bisa mendengarkan aktivitas di dalam. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, Grimmjow menghitung dalam hati, untungnya terdengar suara shower dimatikan, jadi Grimmjow batal menggedor pintu kamar mandi lagi. Tapi setelahnya tidak ada suara apa-apa lagi, membuat Grimmjow semakin menghilangkan jarak telinganya ke daun pintu. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka, reflek dia menegakkan badan, tapi yang muncul hanya tangan Rukia dan seonggok baju basah. Diapun menerimanya.

"Kapan kau keluar dari sana? Aku juga mau ke kamar mandi!" gerutunya seraya melihat tumpukan baju Rukia yang tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan baju basahnya. Dalam diam dia menggeleng, memasukkan baju basah ke kantong. Ya sudah sepantasnya, badan Rukia kecil begitu, sementara badannya dua kali lipat dari Rukia, ditambah lagi dia masih memakai jas, dan ukuran pakaian dalam…

Grimmjow berhenti memeriksa saat tangannya menyentuh pakaian dalam Rukia yang ada di dalam tumpukan, menariknya dari kantong, memajangnya di depan wajah dan melihat celana dalam warna putih polos dengan bordiran kelinci di bagian pinggul depan. Kaget melihat ukurannya, tapi juga terhibur karena Rukia punya sisi imut yang masih memakai celana dalam anak-anak begini.

"Mungkin dia tidak bisa menemukan ukurannya di etalase wanita dewasa, jadi harus beli celana dalam ukuran anak-anak begini." Grimmjow tertawa dan membayangkan tubuh pendek Rukia yang harus bersaing dengan ibu-ibu lain karena harus membeli celana dalam. Tersadar tidak sepantasnya meledek Rukia dalam imajinasinya, dia pun meletakkan kembali celana dalam ke kantong, menelepon petugas hotel agar menjemput laundry. Sampai petugas hotel datang mengambil laundry, Rukia belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi.

Grimmjow sudah menahan buang air kecil sejak Rukia masuk kamar mandi, jadilah dia gelisah, bolak balik jalan di dalam kamar agar pertahanan terakhirnya tidak jebol. Setelah menunggu yang rasanya seperti seabad, akhirnya Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau mandi atau cari wangsit sih di dalam?!" gerutu Grimmjow langsung menerobos pintu kamar mandi, dan melepaskan beban yang sudah menggelantung di bagian bawah badannya. Cukup lama dia berdiri hingga tetes terakhir bebannya keluar, dan menyelesaikan sisanya dalam perasaan lega.

Dia berbalik, dan melihat kondisi kamar mandi yang cukup normal, kecuali sikat gigi yang patah di sisi wastafel. Sikat gigi bergagang putih panjang itu kering, tidak terlihat habis dipakai, tapi melihat patahannya, Grimmjow bisa mendefinisikannya kalau Rukia mematahkannya dengan sengaja. Mungkin ini caranya meluapkan emosi, dan Grimmjow tersenyum lebar. Bersyukur, setidaknya Rukia tidak menelan emosinya bulat-bulat.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, pandangannya langsung terkunci pada sosok mungil Rukia yang duduk di sisi tempat tidur, rambutnya setengah kering, badannya terbalut jubah mandi berwarna putih bersih. Grimmjow tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan Rukia, karena mata kosongnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali.

"Apa yang dikatakan ibuku?" Rukia bersuara tiba-tiba, wajahnya mendongak ke arah Grimmjow setelah sekian lama terdiam menekuri lantai.

Grimmjow mengingat seketika kata-kata kasar yang dia dengar dari telepon, berpikir keras bagaimana dia harus menyampaikannya. Versi jujur ataukah versi _edit_? Karena kalau jujur, dia bisa saja menyampaikan semuanya tanpa beban, karena bukan dia yang berkata kasar, toh kalaupun dia berkata kasar, bukan hal baru bagi semua orang, hanya saja dia merasa tidak mungkin memperburuk keadaan karena Rukia sudah sedemikian menyedihkannya.

"Dia pasti mengumpat, kan?" kata Rukia, suaranya bergetar sedikit.

Seketika itu juga Grimmjow mengerti kalau kata-kata kasar itu sudah biasa bagi Rukia. Jadi dia tidak akan menyampaikannya secara lengkap.

"Pamanmu ditangkap dan butuh uang tebusan," jawab Grimmjow seraya duduk di samping Rukia.

Rukia mengeluarkan tawa miris, membawa kedua tangannya menutupi wajah. Merasa malu, tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menghadapi bosnya sendiri. Kebobrokan dalam hidupnya terpapar tanpa tirai di depan bosnya. Kisah cintanya, bahkan sampai masalah keluarganya. Hari ini benar-benar bukan hari yang baik, bahkan bisa dibilang hari paling sial. Semua selalu begini. Ketika dia sudah memutuskan untuk memperbaiki keadaan, yang terjadi justru kebalikannya. Dia memutuskan pergi dari rumah agar bisa pergi dari perasaan tercekik, tapi dia semakin terpojok sekarang. Dia memilih agar bisa dekat dengan Ichigo, tapi sekarang Ichigo malah pergi dari hidupnya.

Menyedihkan. Hanya satu kata itu yang mampu dia pikirkan.

Grimmjow merasa buntu kalau urusan begini. Dia tidak ingin terlibat dalam kehidupan orang lain, karena hidupnya sendiri sudah cukup rumit. Dia memilih beranjak dari duduknya, mematikan penghangat ruangan dan menghidupkan pendingin mengingat mereka sudah cukup hangat. Grimmjow melihat ponsel dan dompetnya di atas meja, berdampingan dengan ponsel dan tas Rukia. Mereka hanya tetangga yang ternyata atasan dan bawahan, lalu kejadian demi kejadian berlangsung, membuatnya tidak bisa menghindari Rukia, dan mereka terus terlibat dalam keadaan yang tidak terduga. Dia bertanya-tanya, apakah ini kebetulan yang tidak biasa?

"Percobaan pertama…"

Grimmjow menoleh, mendapati mata sendu Rukia, melihat wajah terluka yang amat sangat di sana. Kaget mendengar ucapan Rukia karena dia mengira Rukia sudah waras dan melupakan pembicaraan tidak masuk akal mereka tadi. Rukia terlihat seperti ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa mengeluarkannya, sehingga dia terlihat sangat tersiksa. Grimmjow terdiam sejenak, berpikir apakah ini keputusan yang tepat, tapi melihat wajah Rukia membuatnya tidak bisa tidak peduli, miris jika Rukia terus terlarut dalam kesedihan. Dia bimbang, logikanya berkata agar dia tidak menuruti Rukia, tapi dia juga tidak tega. Berkali-kali hatinya maju mundur, mulutnya terbuka hendak bicara tapi kembali tertutup karena ragu.

Perang konflik dalam hati melawa logikanya terasa lebih hebat dari Perang Dunia II. Kepalanya berkata jangan mengikuti instingnya, mengingat bagaimana kacaunya Rukia saat ini. Namun melihat wajah putus asa tanpa perlawanan Rukia membuatnya tidak tega. Rukia yang biasanya sangat keras kepala, tidak mau mengalah, selalu berusaha kuat, sekarang terlihat bagai porcelen rapuh yang bila disentuh sedikit saja bisa hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kau pasti berpikir aku tampak sangat mengenaskan?" bisik Rukia tiba-tiba, tertawa lirih dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

"Argh! Sial!" umpat Grimmjow yang dalam sekejap membuang semua logikanya dan berjalan mendekati Rukia.

"Jangan bilang kau menyesal nanti, Pendek!" katanya sebelum meraih wajah Rukia, dan dia mencium Rukia. Menyentuh bibir Rukia untuk kedua kalinya, membangunkan ingatan terdalamnya. Permukaan lembut bibir mungil Rukia, pertemuan dua permukaan kulit yang mampu dia ingat samar-samar, dan kini dia menyentuhnya dalam keadaan sadar 100%. Dia membungkuk agar bisa meraih bibir Rukia penuh-penuh, melumatnya tanpa belas kasih.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Jujur ngetik chap ini saya sendiri nangis, ngebayangin perasaan Rukia yang hancur lebur.

Istilahnya udah jadi remah, masih lagi diinjak-injak sampai jadi serpihan debu T T

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Kaget ya tiba-tiba arahnya ke sini?

Saya juga bingung kenapa saya bisa dapet inspirasi mengarahkan plot ke sini. Maafkeun...

Jadinya ya Next chap siap-siap content benar-benar **Rate M,** **WARNING WARNING WARNING** dari sekarang saya udah info ya, he he he

See Ya

**24.01.2020 -:-:-:- Nakki Desinta -:-:-:-**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer : I do own nothing_**

.

.

.

**CONQUERED HEART**

**Author : Nakki Desinta**

**_Pair : Rukia x Grimmjow_**

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter ****6**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Rukia terpejam, menyingkirkan kesedihan yang menyelimutinya, menerima ciuman Grimmjow dengan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Grimmjow.

Mendapati Rukia menyambutnya, gerakan bibir Grimmjow yang awalnya cepat, tanpa pola, melambat, mengulur waktu seolah ingin menikmati tiap kali bibir mereka bertemu dan bertukar panas tubuh. Sapuan bibir yang perlahan melembut, dengan suhu tubuh keduanya yang perlahan naik, semakin memperkeruh hembusan napas keduanya ketika ciuman mereka melibatkan lidah. Grimmjow menenggelamkan lidahnya ke mulut Rukia, mencari reaksi yang dia inginkan, hingga akhirnya Rukia mendesah dan mengeratkan lengkungan tangannya. Api kecil yang muncul di dasar hati Grimmjow berubah, dan mulai membakar hatinya. Panas mulai naik dari dasar perutnya. Membuatnya merenggut rambut Rukia, hingga Rukia mendongak dan membuka mulut lebih lebar, memberinya ruang lebih untuk mengeksplorasi mulut mungil itu, mereka bertukar saliva dan ketika kebutuhan oksigen mendera keduanya, mereka mengambil jarak. Napas pendek-pendek, kebutuhan untuk mengisi paru-paru, tapi mereka tidak memberi jarak lebih agar udara masuk lebih banyak, mereka sibuk mempelajari wajah satu sama lain.

"Ru-"

Grimmjow tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Rukia memagut bibirnya. Grimmjow mengingat begitu banyak bibir yang pernah dia sentuh, tapi tidak biasanya dia merasakan bibir yang membuatnya lapar begini. Hingga dia tidak henti menggigit kecil agar mendengar desahan dan erangan yang menyenangkan di telinganya.

Tangan Grimmjow menarik tali jubah mandi Rukia, membuatnya leluasa menyentuh perut dan pinggang Rukia sementara bibirnya tiada henti menyerang bibir Rukia. Jemari dinginnya berenang dari sisi pinggang kecil Rukia, merasakan permukaan kulit yang mulus, lambat dan mengusapnya tanpa desakan. Pinggang Rukia begitu kecil, dan dengan cepat tangannya sampai ke dada Rukia, ragu-ragu dia meremasnya.

Dalam benaknya, mau tidak mau dia menertawakan leluconnya sendiri yang pernah berpikir kalau menyentuh dada Rukia akan terasa seperti tengah menyentuh _slime_, memang kecil. Tanpa sadar dia menyeringai, melihat Rukia yang berada di bawahnya tengah terengah mengatur napas dengan kedua pipi bersemu merah.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Rukia dengan suara bergetar, tangannya meraih jubah mandi Grimmjow, menariknya dan melanjutkan ciuman demi ciuman mereka.

Bukan hal baru baginya mendapati wanita agresif, tapi melihat Rukia yang agresif begini malah terlihat menggemaskan baginya. Karena Rukia agresif, tapi melakukannya dengan sangat kikuk, kaku, dan canggung, membuatnya sadar…

Wanita ini hanya ingin melakukannya, agar otaknya tidak berpikir jernih demi bisa melupakan hal buruk yang terjadi.

Grimmjowpun melepaskan banteng pertahanannya yang terakhir.

Dia menegakkan badan dan menggendong Rukia dalam lengkungan tangannya. Rukia terlihat bingung dalam gendongannya. Namun bagi Grimmjow, wajahnya justru terlihat seksi, ditambah lagi dengan jubah yang kendor dari ikatan, menunjukkan kulit dadanya yang pucat, tapi bercorak merah di bagian tengah, tepat di puncak dada yang bahkan belum banyak disentuhnya.

Grimmjow membawa Rukia ke tengah tempat tidur ukuran _extra king_ itu, membaringkan Rukia di sana dan berdiri dengan lutut terbuka di antara kaki Rukia. Tangannya bergerak cepat melepaskan jubah mandinya, melemparnya ke lantai.

"Kau yakin bisa menghadapinya?" tanya Grimmjow dengan mata mengilat tidak sabar, ada hasrat membuncah dalam kolam kebiruan di matanya.

Rukia tidak menjawab, matanya melihat bagian bawah tubuh Grimmjow, sorot matanya terlihat bosan dan tanpa ekspresi. Bagi seorang Grimmjow, yang ingin menyombongkan diri tapi malah dijawab lewat sorot mata datar begitu, malah menyulut kemarahannya.

"Sial kau Rukia! Seharusnya kau berhenti menantangku?" Grimmjow menyentuh bagian bawah tubuhnya, menggenggamnya kuat hingga berdenyut.

Rukia tidak menjawab, dia mengembalikan sorot matanya ke Grimmjow, bangun hingga dia terduduk dan menyentuh tangan Grimmjow.

"Sst… Kau terlalu berisik," bisik Rukia seraya mengecup dada Grimmjow, memberikan ciuman berantai dari dada, naik ke leher Grimmjow, tapi tidak sedetikpun melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Grimmjow, dia malah turun meremas tangannya di atas tangan Grimmjow, hingga pria itu mendesah tanpa sadar karena gerakan kecil dari tangan Rukia cukup untuk membuat desakan dalam tubuhnya makin kuat.

Seolah tidak mau kalah, Grimmjow mendorong Rukia hingga terbaring lagi di tempat tidur, mencium Rukia tanpa ampun, sementara tangannya meremas dada Rukia, bermain dengan puting dadanya, memilinnya, mencubitnya pelan hingga puting kecil itu mengeras.

"Ngh.." Rukia mengeluarkan desahan saat Grimmjow melepaskan bibirnya, kecupannya turun ke leher Rukia. Bekas luka karena gigitan tempo hari masih menyisakan jejak warna gelap, dan Grimmjow mengecupnya, menjilatnya dalam satu gerakan lambat.

"Apa ini wangi sabun hotel?" bisik Grimmjow di telinga Rukia, tapi dia tidak memberi kesempatan menjawab pada Rukia, dia menggigit telinga Rukia, menyisipkan lidahnya di rongga telinga, membuat Rukia melenguh dan merenggut rambutnya.

Bibir Grimmjow turun dan sampai di puncak dada Rukia, melirik Rukia sejenak, meledek Rukia lewat sorot mata nakalnya, dan dia sudah cukup puas melihat wajah frustasi Rukia, sorot mata ungu gelapnya berkata agar Grimmjow tidak membuatnya menunggu. Mata Rukia tidak lagi kosong seperti tadi, matanya mengabut dipenuhi gairah.

Grimmjow menjilat puncak dada Rukia, pelan dan meresapinya, memutar lidahnya melingkari tekstur puting yang kecil dan kemerahan itu, sementara tangannya yang bebas tidak berhenti bermain dengan payudara Rukia yang lain. Grimmjow mengetahui ini bukan pertama kalinya dia tidur dengan wanita hanya untuk melepaskan kebutuhan sex-nya, tapi dia merasa kulit Rukia begitu memabukkan. Dia tahu tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dengan memainkan puting kecil begini, tapi setiap kali lidahnya menyentuh puncak puting, dia merasakan manis di ujung lidahnya, dia akan gemetar merasakan gejolak gairahnya semakin besar.

Menuruti hasratnya, Grimmjow membuka bibir dan menyesap puting yang dia jilati, menghisapnya kuat sambil menggerakkan lidahnya saat bertemu puncak puting di dalam mulutnya.

"Nnghh.." Rukia melenguh, badannya melengkung karena desakan dalam dirinya meminta lebih, hingga tangannya tanpa sadar merenggut rambut Grimmjow, membuatnya mendesah kuat ketika Grimmjow menggigit pelan putingnya.

"Tung..gu.." Rukia meminta waktu istirahat ketika sadar kepalanya kosong, hanya dipenuhi kabut dan desakan untuk segera mengakhiri semua simulasi panjang yang hanya membuatnya makin hilang akal.

"Kau pikir aku bisa menunggu?" jawab Grimmjow dengan satu gerakan cepat menurunkan posisinya hingga bagian bawah tubuhnya bertemu dengan bagian bawah tubuh Rukia.

Rukia membelalak, tidak yakin benda sebesar itu bisa memasukinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa sebesar itu?"Rukia mendorong bahu Grimmjow menjauh, menyesali keputusannya seketika itu juga.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu tadi, Pendek!" geram Grimmjow yang tidak memberi kesempatan pada Rukia untuk lolos darinya, tidak ketika semua permainan ini mendekati tahap akhir. Dia memenjara Rukia di bawahnya dengan kedua tangan dan kaki terbuka di sisi tubuh Rukia. Mata Rukia membulat melihat benda besar di selangkangan Grimmjow menggantung dan dalam keadaan hampir terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Apa kau juga akan berhenti dalam keadaan begini?" Grimmjow menyentuh Rukia, tempat dia mendapati cairan bening merembas dari tubuh Rukia. Jemarinya basah oleh sari yang berasal dari tubuh Rukia, dia menjilatnya, reflek Rukia menahan napas, pertarungan logika dan gairah dalam dirinya semakin parah karena melihat wajah menggoda Grimmjow.

"Itu tidak akan mungkin-"

"Mungkin, sangat mungkin!" Grimmjow memasukkan satu jemarinya ke pusat tubuh Rukia.

"Ah!" Rukia mendesah kuat saat jemari dingin Grimmjow menembus tempat sensitifnya, Grimmjow menggerakkan jarinya cepat keluar masuk, hingga tangannya makin basah, dia segera menambahkan jumlah jari yang memompa keluar masuk di bagian bawah tubuh Rukia.

"Jangan terlalu cepat!" Rukia mencengkram tangan Grimmjow, berusaha mengatur napas dan desakan gairah yang membuncah. Grimmjow tidak mendengarkannya, dia malah membungkam mulut Rukia, menciumnya tanpa jeda, gerakan tangannya makin cepat, dan dia melihat betapa frustasinya Rukia menghadapi semua simulasi ini dalam satu waktu. Ciumannya, ditambah gerakan tangannya yang memompa tanpa henti. Dia bisa membaca desakan gairah dari reaksi yang diberikan tubuh mungil di bawahnya itu.

"A-" Rukia melengkungkan punggungnya ketika Grimmjow mencubit klitoris nya, desakan hasrat itu hampir mencapai puncaknya.

"Tidak secepat itu, Pendek!"

Grimmjow mengangkat kedua kaki Rukia hingga terbuka lebar, dan dia melihat tempat yang dia tuju sudah berwarna kemerahan dan itu cukup untuk membuat denyut di bagian tubuhnya makin parah. Dia menyentuh kedua sisi vagina Rukia, membukanya lebar dan menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Belum… ahn.." Rukia menggigit bibirnya, menahan erangan ketika Grimmjow mendorong tubuhnya memasuki tubuh Rukia.

"Tarik napas, Rukia. Kau akan merasakan nikmatnya segera…" bisik Grimmjow perlahan. Dia menahan bobot tubuh di kepala tempat tidur, tahu Rukia belum terbuka sepenuhnya, tapi dia tidak bisa lagi menahan diri. Rukia terengah, napasnya pendek-pendek saat Grimmjow setengah jalan.

Sex bagi Grimmjow sangat mudah seperti bernapas, tapi kali ini dia seperti kehilangan kendali. Biasanya dia akan melakukannya dengan cepat, tidak akan memperlambat simulasi hanya demi memuaskan lawannya, tapi melihat Rukia, dia ingin lama-lama bermain, melihat perubahan wajah Rukia, melihatnya frustasi, tapi juga tidak mampu menahan diri ketika mendapati tubuhnya menerima sentuhan darinya. Rukia menelan bagian tervital dari tubuh kekarnya perlahan. Sempit dan panas, dua kondisi itu membuat Grimmjow hampir gila saat berada di dalam tubuh Rukia, dia ingin segera bergerak, mempertemukan tubuh mereka hingga tidak ada jarak, tapi dia harus bersabar hingga Rukia bisa menerima seutuhnya.

"Ha..ha.. ha.. mpfh.." Grimmjow mencium Rukia, memilin lidahnya dan Rukia mengikuti iramanya, kesempatan ini dia gunakan untuk mendorong tubuhnya masuk lebih dalam.

"Akh-" Rukia mendesis, merasakan sekujur tubuhnya tersengat ketika Grimmjow menyentuh bagian terdalam tubuhnya. Dia melihat peluh yang bercampur, panas di sekeliling mereka, juga tubuhnya yang meminta lebih ketika Grimmjow menyeringai puas saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Kepalanya hanya dipenuhi hasrat untuk merengkuh Grimmjow lebih dalam. Kesedihan, kebuntuan yang menghantuinya tersisihkan hingga ke sisi terjauh dari hatinya.

Grimmjow mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, sementara Rukia menahan sakit yang mendera, gerakan Grimmjow lambat, tiap detik terasa begitu lama, sakit dan kenikmatan bercampur, mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya merenggut bantal yang menyangga kepalanya, semakin cepat gerakan Grimmjow, dia semakin melebarkan kaki, membuka diri menerima Grimmjow hingga akhirnya dia merasakan desakan gairah yang mencapai puncak dan tubuhnya melenguh tegang, desir kepuasan mengalir di seluruh sel di tubuhnya.

"Aaaahhhh…." Rukia mengerang hebat, merasa seperti dihentakkan dari alam bawah sadar hingga dia melihat percikan cahaya ketika terpejam, aliran gairah itu memenuhinya selama beberapa saat sebelum tenaga di tubuhnya hilang, dan dia merasa rileks seketika. Tapi Grimmjow tidak juga berhenti bergerak, yang dia rasakan justru Grimmjow semakin besar di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau-" Rukia kaget dan tidak percaya. Seluruh sel di tubuhnya berubah waspada ketika kemudian Grimmjow meraih tubuhnya, membawanya duduk di pangkuan dan menggerakkan pinggul Rukia naik turun.

"Tung… Aku… aku..a…" Rukia panik ketika dia merasakan jemari Grimmjow menyusup dan memilin klitorisnya, tanpa jeda dia membuat Rukia kembali diliputi dorongan gairah, hingga desahan demi desahan lolos dari bibir Rukia.

"Rukia…" gumam Grimmjow sambil memeluk Rukia, dan pinggulnya bergerak seirama dengan gerakan tangannya ketika merasakan puncaknya semakin dekat. Hentakan demi hentakan mengirim dirinya ke sisi lain kenikmatan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Ru… ki…a…" Grimmjow merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya berdenyut hebat dan di detik yang sama aliran puncak kepuasan mendorongnya agar bekerja lebih, dia menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin kuat dan Rukia mengerang tanpa henti, mengeluarkan suara "Akh!" setiap kali Grimmjow menghentakkan pinggulnya, setiap kali tubuh mereka bertabrakan.

Dia tahu Rukia sudah mengalami klimaksnya lebih dulu, tapi dia tidak akan melepaskan Rukia begitu saja, karena dia juga perlu melepaskan bebannya yang sudah menggumpal di ujung pertahanan.

"Grimmjow, aku… aku… akh!" Rukia memeluk erat Grimmjow, tubuhnya gemetar hebat, dan di detik yang sama Grimmjow merasakan bagian bawah tubuh Rukia semakin erat merenggutnya, seolah ingin menenggelamkannya, dan kehangatan dari dalam tubuh Rukia menyelimutinya. Seperti ombak yang menyerang tanpa henti, Grimmjow pun merasakan dirinya tidak sanggup lagi ketika dia akhirnya mencapai puncak kenikmatan, mengalirkan gelombang besar sperma darinya ke tubuh Rukia. Hingga dia tanpa sadar menggigit leher Rukia saat kenikmatan itu mengaliri tubuhnya.

Keduanya terengah dalam balutan peluh, Grimmjow memeluk Rukia, mengangkat wajahnya dari lekuk leher Rukia hanya demi mengecup permukaan kulit Rukia yang panas, perlahan naik dan mereka berciuman, melepaskan getaran nikmat yang masih menyerang. Grimmjow membungkukkan badan dan membaringkan Rukia tanpa sedikitpun meninggalkan bibir Rukia.

"Kau tahu, ini..." Grimmjow mendapati dirinya kehilangan kata-kata karena tubuhnya yang masih gemetar, sementara dia merasakan vagina Rukia masih berdenyut berulang kali di sekeliling bagian bawah tubuhnya. Melihat Rukia terbaring di bawahnya, mendapati dada Rukia yang naik turun demi bisa mengatur asupan oksigen ke paru-parunya. Tubuhnya (yang seharusnya merasa lelah), tiba-tiba mendapatkan dorongan kuat dan dia kembali membungkuk, menyerang puncak dada Rukia.

"Ke-kenapa kau mendadak besar lagi?"Rukia menyentuh pinggul Grimmjow panik, merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang sudah turun mendadak naik lagi ketika Grimmjow mendesaknya lagi. Tidak percaya Grimmjow masih memiliki banyak tenaga setelah membuat bagian tubuhnya yang terdalam basah dan penuh begini. Berapa banyak simpanan yang di miliki pria berambut biru ini?

Rukia merasakan tubuhnya panas, bahkan hampir seperti demam. Grimmjow menarik diri, hingga vagina Rukia mengeluarkan campuran cairan yang tidak lain adalah sperma Grimmjow yang tidak mampu dia tampung. Panas, basah dan lengket. Dia ingin rehat karena tenaganya terkuras banyak, tapi Grimmjow tidak berhenti menyentuhnya. Setiap sentuhannya mengirim kebodohan ke otaknya, membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dan menikmati sentuhan dari jemari dingin Grimmjow, menyesapi tiap sapuan bibir panas pria bermata biru itu. Kendalinya hilang sama sekali, otaknya mengabut, logikanya tumpul ketika Grimmjow meraih kedua tangannya, menekannya di atas kepala, mencegahnya banyak bergerak sementara bibir Grimmjow meninggalkan jejak panas di sepanjang leher hingga perut Rukia, tangannya yang bebas menyentuh tempat sensitif di bagian bawah tubuh Rukia. Dengan mudah Grimmjow mengangkat satu kaki Rukia, hingga dia bisa melihat celah berwarna merah muda di antara kedua kaki Rukia. Matanya menatap lapar tempat itu, dan saat Rukia memberikan sorot mata bingung, Grimmjow membalikkan tubuh Rukia hingga punggung Rukia menghadapnya.

"Kau serius? Dari belakang?" Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Grimmjow mengangkat pinggulnya, hingga mau tidak mau Rukia bertumpu pada lututnya, dalam satu gerakan mulus dia berhasil memasuki tubuh Rukia lagi. Rukia mengeluarkan suara desahan rendah ketika dirinya merasa penuh kembali, dan Grimmjow meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di punggungnya lewat kecupan-kecupan lama dan panjang, sementara badannya bergerak liar tanpa henti di atas Rukia.

"Rukia…" dia membisikkan nama Rukia perlahan, tepat di telinga Rukia. Rukia tidak mampu melawan lagi, dia membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak seirama dengan Grimmjow, dan Grimmjow mengaitkan jarinya di atas jari Rukia yang tengah merenggut bantal.

"Ah… ah..ah…"

Udara panas dari keduanya bercampur. Grimmjow merasakan dirinya mendekati puncak, sontak dia menegakkan tubuh, membawa Rukia bersamanya, membuka kaki Rukia lebih lebar di pangkuannya, memeluk Rukia dari belakang, tangannya meraba bagian depan tubuh Rukia, meremas dada Rukia perlahan, membuat Rukia tidak mampu lagi mengendalikan suara desahan dari bibirnya.

"Jangan…" pinta Rukia saat Grimmjow lagi-lagi mencubit klitorisnya, memanjakan tempat sakral itu dengan membuat gerakan memutar perlahan berulang kali, berusaha sangat keras menghapus penolakan Rukia.

"Rukia, lihat aku…" Grimmjow meraih wajah Rukia, membuat Rukia menoleh ke arahnya, sorot mata kedua membara penuh gairah, dan Grimmjow mencium Rukia penuh-penuh, kembali merasakan puncak kenikmatan di sekujur tubuhnya semakin dekat, pinggulnya bergerak liar menghempas ke tubuh Rukia. Bibir mereka terkunci rapat, namun tangan Grimmjow tidak berhenti membentuk pola di klitoris Rukia, sementara tangannya yang lain meremas dada Rukia sambil sesekali memilin putingnya.

Grimmjow menyentuh semua tempat sensitif Rukia, mengirim sensasi kenikmatan yang tak biasa ke seluruh tubuh wanita itu, membuatnya berhenti melawan dan memasrahkan diri pada kenikmatan yang tak bisa dia nalarkan lagi.

"Ngg…" Rukia menelan kembali suaranya karena Grimmjow melumat bibirnya tanpa mengenal kata puas ketika keduanya orgasme di saat bersamaan untuk kedua kalinya.

Ciuman Grimmjow bergerak turun, menyeberang dari leher hingga bahu menyentuh setiap bagian tubuhnya, meninggalkan bekas dan jejak di kulit pucatnya.

Grimmjow lupa kapan terakhir kali dia merasakan sex yang membuatnya kecanduan seperti ini. Tapi dia tidak ingin berhenti, ingin terus mendengar suara erangan dari bibir mungil Rukia, melihat wajah kesal yang bercampur puas di wajah Rukia yang datar, bertemu pandang dengan mata yang terbakar hasrat tak terpuaskan. Semuanya membuat Grimmjow semakin tenggelam, melupakan betapa lengket badan mereka ketika keringat dan esensi dari tubuh satu sama lain bercampur menjadi satu di kulit, mengabaikan helaan napas Rukia yang semakin berat karena menyeimbangkan ritme dengannya karena dia menginginkan puncak kenikmatan itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah tinggi menunjukkan cahaya terangnya. Hiruk pikuk kota meninggalkan siapapun yang tidak bisa mengikutinya. Udara bersih bercampur dengan pekatnya asap kendaraan. Silau sinar matahari menerobos lewat celah jendela kamar hotel, langsung menyerang wajah Rukia, membangunkan pemilik mata berwarna ungu gelap itu.

Masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, Rukia membuka mata beratnya, tangan mungilnya menghalau sinar matahari, dan itu merupakan aksi percuma. Sinar matahari menusuk pandangannya tanpa ampun, akhirnya Rukia memilih bergeser di tempat tidur, menegakkan tubuh dan perlahan duduk. Matanya mengejap berkali-kali, berusaha mengumpulkan sel-sel otak yang masih berhamburan entah dimana.

Terdengar suara getaran dari ponselnya yang teronggok di atas meja samping tempat tidur, dia meraihnya dan melihat pesan masuk dari Grimmjow. Sontak dia mengingat saat-saat panas dan liar yang mereka lewati semalam. Rukia kehilangan tulang belakang dalam sekejap, dia kembali jatuh terhempas di tempat tidur, pipinya bersemu merah mengingat bagaimana dia mengeluarkan suara-suara tidak pantas saat Grimmjow menyentuhnya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana dia akhirnya tertidur?

"Aku sudah gila!" gumam Rukia sambil memukul kepalanya, tapi dia akui, Grimmjow sangat lihai di tempat tidur. Rukia tidak pernah begini dengan Ichigo sebelumnya.

"Apakah karena perbedaan ukuran?" tambahnya berusaha membandingkan ukuran Ichigo dan Grimmjow. Tinggi badan keduanya tidak terlalu jauh, tapi khusus untuk satu hal itu, ukuran keduanya sangat berbeda.

"Jangan kau ingat-ingat lagi, Rukia! Kau gila! Gila! Gila!" Rukia memaki dirinya sendiri sambil memukuli kepalanya. Masih berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa akal sehatnya, dia segera melihat pesan yang masuk.

_Aku pergi dulu, ada urusan. Aku sudah memperpanjang waktu _check out_, jadi kau bisa tidur sampai __siang__. Pakaianmu ada di lemari. Aku sudah membersihkan __badan__mu saat kau tidur, tapi kalau kau pikir perlu mandi lagi, silahkan saja. Kau bisa datang ke kantor agak siang, kalau ada apa-apa aku akan memberikan sedikit __pesan sponsor__ ke HRD._ Bye

Rukia menghela napas berat, reflek menutup wajah yang panas tiba-tiba setelah sebelumnya melempar ponsel ke pangkuan. Tidak percaya dia membuat orang lain membersihkan badannya, dan parahnya lagi tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Rukia duduk dan memeriksa tubuhnya, memang sudah tidak terasa lengket, dia merasa bersih, tapi…

Kolam berwarna ungu di matanya mengecil ketika melihat kondisi dirinya sendiri, jejak kemerahan tak berpola menghiasi kulitnya. Rukia menurunkan selimut dari tubuhnya, hingga tubuhnya tidak tertutup apapun, melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin seberang tempat tidur, dirinya yang hampir mirip manusia polkadot dengan begitu banyak titik merah di banyak tempat. Bukan hanya cupang, tapi ada bekas gigitan di bahu dan lekuk lehernya.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi, pesan baru masuk dari Grimmjow.

_Kau sudah bangun?Aku lupa satu hal. Maaf aku tidak pakai kondom semalam._

"Kau baru sadar sekarang?!" maki Rukia saat merasakan nyeri di selangkangannya. Ingin rasanya menghantam wajah menyebalkan Grimmjow, tapi yang ada dia hanya memukulkan tangan ke udara.

Biar bagaimanapun juga Rukia tidak ingin menyalahkan Grimmjow, karena dia yang meminta semua ini. Akal sehatnya sudah kembali dan bisa memilah baik-baik logika, atau sikap apa yang harus dia tunjukkan setelah badai besar kemarin. Dia bersyukur Grimmjow tidak menanyakan apapun tentang keluarganya, sehingga tidak ada beban di hatinya karena tidak ingin menceritakan sedikitpun kisah tentang keluarganya. Lagipula tidak ada hal baik yang bisa dia ceritakan.

Aneh, dan Rukia menerima keanehan di hatinya saat ini. Hatinya yang tenang tanpa beban. Sekalipun dia mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, dia masih sangat bisa mengendalikan diri.

Rukia beranjak dari tempat tidur, dan dia terdiam saat merasakan sesuatu menetes dari pangkal pahanya, mengalir ke hingga betis.

"Berapa liter sperma yang dia tumpahkan semalam?!" geram Rukia, melihat tetesan kecil masih berjatuhan ke lantai, dan jelas-jelas itu bukan air seninya. Dia kesal dan marah mengingat bagaimana Grimmjow yang tidak berhenti sekalipun dia sudah meminta rehat. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan pria bertubuh seksi berisi itu. Namun dia jauh lebih membenci dirinya yang sudah mengajak bosnya sendiri tidur.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kantor, Rukia langsung menuju ruangannya. Sudah hampir jam makan siang. Untungnya apartemen dan kantornya tidak terlalu jauh, jadi dia masih sempat mengganti baju dan menempelkan plester di luka baru bekas gigitan Grimmjow. Rukia menyerapah tanpa henti karena bekas gigitan Grimmjow benar-benar sakit, sepertinya gigi Grimmjow terlalu dalam terbenam di kulitnya karena Rukia melihat jejak darah di lukanya.

"Pagi?"

Rukia mendongak dari lantai yang dia tatap seolah mereka sedang kontes siapa yang lebih kuat melihat satu sama lain. Suara riang Hinamori menyadarkannya dari pikiran panjang. Sebenarnya tidak perlu mengangkat wajah sekalipun, Rukia bisa mengenali suara Hinamori.

"Atau siang?" Hinamori tersenyum lebar, menyindir Rukia yang hanya menjawabnya lewat satu lambaian tangan lemah.

"Kau tidak enak badan? Wajahmu pucat dan…_turtleneck_?" Hinamori mengerutkan alis begitu dalam, hampir membuat kedua sudutnya bertemu di tengah.

"Demam," jawab Rukia asal. Bukan berbohong juga, karena dia merasa suhu tubuhnya lebih panas dari biasanya sejak bangun tidur tadi.

"Oh, kau tidak boleh sakit!" potong Hinamori, mengekor Rukia yang memutar ke arah mejanya, dan menyalakan laptop.

"Memangnya aku robot?" sanggah Rukia kesal, nada suaranya menyiratkan aura membunuh yang siap menghabisi siapapun yang mengusiknya. Hinamori bergidik ngeri melihat sorot mata mematikan Rukia, tapi dia tidak langsung ciut, dia malah tersenyum dan meraih bahu Rukia seraya mendekat.

"Kau lupa bagaimana CEO memaksamu sembuh?" katanya pelan.

Rukia menggeleng cepat, membuang bayangan yang tiba-tiba menyusup ke benaknya, tentang dirinya dan Grimmjow di tempat tidur semalam.

"Tapi sekarang urusan pabrik sudah selesai, dia tidak memerlukanku lagi," jawab Rukia santai.

"Kau salah. Kau sudah cek _email_?"

Rukia terdiam, dan Hinamori mendapatkan jawabannya, tidak dipungkiri lagi seringai puas mewarnai wajah Hinamori. Menonton wajah bingung Rukia sudah lebih dari cukup. Hinamori segera menggeser kursi Rukia dari hadapan laptop, jari-jarinya menggerakkan _cursor_ lincah, membuka _email_ baru yang dikirim dua jam lalu, tertulis judul _**Task Force**_** Pabrik Nature**

Hinamori memutar laptop Rukia dalam satu gerakan antusias seperti sedang mempersembahkan hadiah besar untuk orang yang sedang ulang tahun, menunjukkan tampilan _email_ di layar yang menunjukkan susunan tim yang akan mengurus proses normalisasi Pabrik Nature.

Rukia terlihat apatis dengan sikap berlebihan Hinamori, malas-malasan dia memindahkan perhatiannya, melihat namanya tepat di bawah nama Kurotsuchi, sementara bagian paling atas daftar tercantum nama Grimmjow sebagai pengawas dan penasehat. Semua nama yang tercantum di sana tidak asing baginya, kecuali satu, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Nama itu terdengar aneh di telinganya, tapi bukan itu masalah utamanya sekarang. Rukia mengembalikan jalur kerja otaknya dan beralih pada Hinamori.

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan kau?" Rukia bertanya dengan polosnya, tidak bisa terima keputusan mendadak tanpa kompromi begini.

"Kau orang apa?" suara Hinamori terdengar santai sambil menunjuk Rukia.

"Keuangan," jawab Rukia cepat.

"Aku?" tanya Hinamori lagi.

"Akunting," suara Rukia jelas-jelas terdengar bingung, namun Hinamori tetap tersenyum tanpa beban.

"Lihat tugas apa yang kau pegang?" Hinamori menunjuk layar laptop, seperti guru taman kanak-kanak yang sedang mengajarkan siswanya belajar membaca abjad.

"Analisa Keuangan…" gumam Rukia lemah, baru sadar kalau pertanyaannya sia-sia dan tidak berguna, tidak seharusnya dia menyanggah Hinamori, karena itu hanya menghasilkan senyum penuh kemenangan di wajah Hinamori.

"Semua orang sudah membicarakan hal ini di group tiap divisi, dan aku hanya bisa mengucapkan… Selamat berpusing ria, Rukia!"

Rukia duduk di kursinya lemas, bahunya turun tak bertenaga, membayangkan tumpukan pekerjaannya yang tertunda karena harus membagi waktu dengan tugas khusus ini. Satu hal yang sudah membuatnya kelewat lelah sekalipun belum terjadi adalah… membayangkan diskusi dan debat kusir antara dirinya dan Kurotsuchi, yang pastinya akan membuat darah naik ke kepala.

Helaan napas berat keluar dari bibirnya. Dia bahkan merasa tidak sanggup melihat wajah Grimmjow, yang tidak lain berstatus bosnya, karena keputusan bodohnya semalam, meminta tanpa sungkan-sungkan, mendesak tanpa malu… perlu digaris bawahi dan cetak tebal, **TANPA MALU**… tidur dengan bos sendiri. Telinganya panas seketika, wajahnya memerah, mengingat bagaimana dia mengeluarkan suara desahan dan erangan tak pantas saat Grimmjow menyentuhnya.

'_Tapi dia juga sudah seperti hewan buas, menggigit berkali-kali, bahkan meninggalkan cupang hampir di seluruh tempat di badanku,'_ sanggah hatinya Rukia membela diri.

"Aku memang sudah gila! Sinting!" gumam Rukia tanpa sadar, membuat rekan kerja lainnya yang mendengar langsung mendongakkan kepala dari layar komputer mereka, memeriksa apakah Rukia masih cukup normal setelah tugas demi tugas ditimpakan padanya.

.

.

.

Matahari berada tepat diatas kepala, udara tidak terlalu bersahabat sejak musim gugur mulai menunjukkan kehadirannya. Hujan lebat yang bercampur sinar matahari membuat udara terasa begitu pengap. Waktu sudah menunjukkan 12.15 saat Grimmjow melirik sisi bawah laptopnya, matanya lelah setelah memeriksa dan meng-_edit_ data berjam-jam. Walau begitu badannya justru merasa sangat segar. Padahal dia hanya tidur beberapa jam sebelum berangkat lagi pagi ini.

Pikirannya yang sudah teralihkan ke pekerjaan, tiba-tiba kembali lagi ke kejadian semalam. Masih terasa jelas di ujung-ujung jarinya, permukaan kulit Rukia, suhu tubuh Rukia yang jauh lebih rendah darinya, peluh yang membasahi badannya, suaranya.

'_Ayolah Grimm! Kau bukan perjaka kemarin sore!' _Grimmjow berkata pada dirinya sendiri dan berusaha menghapus ingatan dari kepalanya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya seorang Grimmjow tidur dengan wanita baru, alias cinta semalam. Bukan pertama kalinya juga dia tidur dengan wanita yang dia kenal dan berpeluang tatap wajah berkali-kali, tapi semalam dia benar-benar di luar kendali. Bahkan saat terbangun dan melihat jejak kemerahan, juga bekas gigitan di badan Rukia, membuatnya tersenyum puas, ada rasa bangga yang tidak bisa digambarkan. Biarpun begitu dia juga merasa bersalah, dan akhirnya membersihkan badan Rukia yang masih terlelap.

'_Ini pasti karena aku sudah terlalu lama tidak melakukannya!' _Grimmjow bergumam dalam hati sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang sudah tertata rapi.

"Bos, makan si…ang…" Shinji masuk ke ruangan, agak terburu-buru mengingat dia terlambat satu menit dari waktu istirahat. Bosnya orang yang sangat ketat terhadap waktu, semua jadwalnya harus tertata baik, tidak boleh terlewat satu menitpun, dan tadi dia terpaksa menunggu bagian IT mereparasi cctv di ruang sekretaris, alhasil dia jadi terlambat mengingatkan waktu makan siang bosnya. Dia sudah siap menerima cacian, atau lemparan alat tulis , tapi begitu masuk dia malah memergoki bosnya tengah menggaruk-garuk kepala frustasi sambil menghembuskan napas berat yang panjang.

"Kenapa Bos? Ketombe?" Shinji mendekati Grimmjow, tatapannya berpusat pada tangan langsing yang masih bertengger di kepala.

"Ketombe? Jidatmu!" geram Grimmjow kesal. Otaknya sudah cukup mumet, masih ditambah lagi sekretaris yang mulutnya seperti saringan jebol, asal saja kalau bicara. Biar bagaimanapun juga, Grimmjow tidak pernah mengeluarkan kalimat sakti 'pecat' di hadapan Shinji. Yah, harus diakui memang, sekalipun nyentrik dan bermulut tajam, Shinji cukup bisa diandalkan.

"Oh… " Shinji menjawab santai, dan meletakkan memo kecil di depan Grimmjow. "Ini catatan reservasi di restoran Delic. _Western food_ lengkap dengan wine juga-"

"Aku malas keluar!" potong Grimmjow cepat.

"Ha?" Shinji terbengong-bengong. Setelah dia melewati sekian banyak haling rintang hanya demi bisa mendapatkan satu tempat kosong di Delic, restoran terkenal yang selalu panjang daftar tunggunya. Dia bahkan sampai harus mengemis agar bisa diberikan tempat karena seharusnya melakukan reservasi dua hari sebelumnya. Apalagi tadi pagi dia menerima ancaman kalau tidak bisa mendapatkan kursi di Delic, ancaman ditugaskan ke pabrik Nature sendirian di hari libur akhir pekan ini.

"Bos, ini sebuah penghinaan besar, kalau tidak mau makan di luar kenapa aku harus repot-repot…"

Mata Grimmjow melirik malas pada catatan yang diletakkan Shinji, dan otaknya menjurus pada Rukia tanpa dikomando lagi. Dia mengingat bagaimana wajah panik Rukia ketika tahu siapa dirinya di awal pertemuan mereka di .

"Aku mau ke kantin!" Grimmjow berkata seraya beranjak dari kursinya, meraih ponsel di sisi meja dan segera berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ka-kantin?" Shinji hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang dia dengar, dan bosnya juga tidak mendengarkan protes yang dilontarkan. Tapi sebagai karyawan yang baik dan patuh, dia tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi dan mengekor di belakang Grimmjow. Terus mengekor seperti bayangan hingga mereka sampai ke kantin.

Seperti biasa, jam makan siang begini kantin memang selalu penuh. Bayangkan saja, sekian banyak orang dalam satu gedung, hampir 75% berkumpul di kantin di jam makan siang begini. Memang kantin cukup luas dibandingkan dengan restoran atau tempat lain di luar sana, tapi begitu rasio dibuat antara jumlah orang dengan kapasitas tempat, maka kantin di jam makan siang mendadak menjadi sarang lebah. Dimana tiap dengungan berisi obrolan yang berbeda dari tiap kelompok. Riuh rendah suara orang yang memasan makan, mengobrol, alat makan yang beradu, suara tawa, benar-benar seperti sarang lebah ukuran raksasa.

"Pak, Anda yakin mau makan di kantin?" Shinji sekali lagi berusaha meyakinkan Grimmjow, atau lebih tepat kalau meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Grimmjow tidak menjawab, dia malah melihat ke seisi kantin, seperti petugas inspeksi baru yang memeriksa kebersihan dan kenyamanan kantin. CEO itu memang berbadan tinggi tegap, jadi bukan hal sulit baginya melihat ke seluruh isi kantin hanya dalam satu kali sapuan mata. Dua kali memindai, tiba-tiba pandangannya berhenti di satu titik, mau tidak mau Shinji ikut melihat kemana arah mata bosnya, tapi yang dia lihat hanya sekelompok orang yang sedang duduk di meja panjang sambil mengobrol dan menghabiskan makanan. Entah siapa yang dilihat bosnya itu, Shinji masih penasaran karena jangkauan pandangannya terbatas.

"Pak, ini pertama kalinya bapak makan di kantin," kata Shinji masih berusaha menyadarkan bosnya kalau tempat ini bukan tempat biasa, karena siapapun yang mau makan di kantin harus siap mengantri dan menunggu, menahan lapar hingga mendapatkan jatah antrian.

"Aku mau menu 1," jawab Grimmjow yang langsung berjalan ke arah meja yang penuh, tanpa kursi kosong satupun. Shinji lagi-lagi bengong, Grimmjow memesan menu begitu saja tanpa mengantri. Yang artinya Shinji harus mengantri menjadi avatar Grimmjow, cuma permasalahan lain muncul, siapa yang akan menjadi avatar untuk dirinya sendiri? Belum apa-apa Shinji sudah kehilangan harapan, membayangkan diri harus melewatkan makan siang kali ini karena tidak mungkin mengantri dua kali dalam barisan sepanjang ini.

Tidak perlu banyak negosiasi hingga Grimmjow mendapatkan dua kursi, karena karyawan yang tengah duduk di sana langsung minggir tepat di saat dia berdiri di belakang orang itu. Siapa juga yang berani melawan CEO , kecuali dia punya _super power_. Grimmjow duduk di kursi dan tempat di sebelahnya kosong khusus dia cadangkan untuk Shinji. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan melihat pergerakan harga saham di sana, tapi sesekali dia mengangkat pandangannya dan mencuri pandang ke sekelompok tim _Finance Accounting_ yang sedang makan sambil mengobrol. Perhatiannya berpusat pada Rukia yang menyantap makanannya sambil menimpali obrolan berisik para perempuan penghuni salah satu ruangan sakral di gedung .

"Bisa-bisanya dia tertawa sambil mengunyah begitu," gerutu Grimmjow yang kembali melihat layar ponselnya. Beberapa harga saham perusahaan besar turun, tapi dalam keadaan cukup stabil minggu ini. Lalu dia menemukan nama yang berada di peringkat tiga. Dia sudah tahu perusahaan besar bukan nama kacangan, tapi perusahaan kecil yang beranjak naik hingga masuk lima besar dalam waktu 5 tahun bukanlah hal wajar. Perlu strategi matang, kerja keras luar biasa dan konsistensi. Dia mengingat bagaimana murkanya wajah Pak Tua karena dia menolak agenda pertundangannya dengan Lisa Yadomaru.

"Ini makanan Anda, Pak!" Shinji datang sambil terengah-engah, dia buru-buru membawakan makanan karena mengenal karakter tidak sabaran bosnya, yang hanya akan makan kalau makanan masih hangat.

Grimmjow mengambil piring dadar gulung dan ocha dari baki, lalu mendorong sisanya ke hadapan Shinji.

"Makan!" kata Grimmjow pendek, dan memasukkan dadar gulung ke mulutnya.

Otomatis Shinji terharu di tempat, matanya berkaca-kaca, tidak percaya kalau bosnya baru saja berbaik hati padanya, memberinya makan siang setelah berprasangka tidak akan makan siang hari ini.

"Hapus ingusmu, _Fudanshi_! Aku tidak suka ayam teriyaki, cepat makan!" seloroh Grimmjow tidak sabaran. Raut wajah Shinji langsung berubah, hilang sudah binar bahagia, berganti dengan mata memicing menatap Grimmjow penuh aura permusuhan.

"Kalau kau tidak suka kenapa pesan menu 1?!" gerutu Shinji kesal, sangat pelan karena takut didengar Grimmjow. Tapi mencerna ulang perkataan bosnya itu langsung menyadarkannya kalau Grimmjow memang sengaja memberikan makanan ini untuknya, karena kalau Grimmjow memang berniat makan, dia pasti memesan menu yang lain dari daftar.

"Terima kasih, pak!" jawab Shinji yang langsung mengambil sumpit dan memasukkan nasi ke mulut dalam suapan besar.

Grimmjow mengangkat ponselnya sambil bertopang dagu, seolah sedang melihat apa yang ditunjukkan ponselnya, tapi matanya selalu mencari sosok Rukia, melihat tiap perubahan ekspresi di wajah pucatnya.

Beberapa karyawan yang lewat memberi salam padanya, dan dia hanya mengangguk sekedarnya, sementara Shinji di sebelahnya makan dengan lahap seolah dia sudah tidak makan berhari-hari.

"Apa jadwalku siang ini?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Kosong sampai sore, makanya Bapak minta reservasi di Delic. Aku pikir Bapak mau sekalian pulang setelah makan siang," jawab Shinji setelah buru-buru menelan isi mulutnya. Shinji memerhatikan bosnya yang tidak menanggapinya lagi, dan melihat bola mata Grimmjow berkali-kali bergeser dari ponsel ke sisi samping, dengan cepat matanya menangkap sosok yang sedang diperhatikan bosnya itu. Ke segerombolan wanita-wanita cantik nan berisik dari divisi _Finance_ dan _Accounting_. Ada enam orang total di meja itu, tapi _Manager Finance_ terlihat paling pucat di antara semuanya, dan Shinji tidak kaget karena memang warna kulit Kuchiki Rukia selalu pucat, hanya saja hari ini warnanya jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Pasti terlihat kalau dia tidak pakai baju kerah tinggi begitu…" tanpa sadar Grimmjow menyuarakan pikirannya.

Seperti dipasang antenna di kedua sisi kepala, Shinji langsung menyadari sepenuhnya siapa subyek yang dibicarakan bosnya, karena di antara semua wanita berisik di meja seberang mereka, hanya satu yang memakai baju tidak modis dan mencolok. Siapa yang akan mengenakan pakaian serapat itu di dalam kantor? Belum lagi aturan tak tertulis, tentang semua wanita di kantor yang ingin tampil _fashionable_ mengingat nama yang terlalu agung sekalipun udara menusuk kulit di musim gugur begini di luar sana.

"Apanya yang terlihat, Pak?" Shinji mencondongkan badan dan berbisik, hingga suaranya bisa di dengar Grimmjow.

"Bekas gig-" Grimmjow buru-buru membungkam mulutnya, matanya membulat sempurna, tidak menyangka dia hampir menjatuhkan diri di dasar jurang jika tidak keburu mengerem sisa kata-katanya.

"Gi?" Shinji bertanya sambil menenglengkan kepala bingung, seketika itu juga Grimmjow panik, tangannya malah melayang mendorong kepala Shinji menjauh darinya.

"Banyak omong! Makan saja yang benar!" sembur Grimmjow yang ikutan memasukkan dua potong dadar gulung ke mulutnya, mengunyahnya cepat agar perhatiannya tidak kembali lagi ke Rukia.

Sejak bangun tidur otaknya hanya dipenuhi Rukia. Seperti kaset kusut dia akan kembali mengingat Rukia, merasakan badannya mendadak panas dan mendengar suara-suara desahan aneh entah dari mana, semua membuatnya hampir gila. Beberapa kali dia membaca dokumen dan laporan, tapi dia akan selalu menuliskan huruf R di kertas tanpa sadar. Dia sampai menampar pipi, bukan hanya sekali, berkali-kali hanya agar Rukia hilang dari otaknya.

"Aku dengar _Manajer Finance_ kena demam, tadi aku papasan dengan staff keuangan di klinik dan meminta obat demam."

"Jelas saja dia akan demam. Kehujanan sampai menggigil begitu pasti demam," sahut Grimmjow. Dengan cepat matanya menangkap senyum di wajah Rukia ketika _Manager Accounting_ bicara tentang sesuatu dalam suara tinggi melengking. Entah kenapa dia merasa Rukia terlihat imut saat tersenyum ditahan begitu.

'_Dia bahkan bisa berwajah begitu?'_ gumam Grimmjow tanpa menurunkan pandangannya sedikitpun.

Rukia menyelesaikan suapan terakhir makan siangnya. Makan siang yang porsinya agak lebih dari biasa, dan sangat luar biasa dia bisa menghabiskannya dalam waktu singkat. Perutnya memang keroncongan, mungkin karena efek tidak sarapan, juga mengingat begitu banyak tenaga yang dia keluarkan semalam. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak ke lekuk lehernya, tempat dimana Grimmjow menggigitnya. Bukan hanya di leher, tapi dia juga menemukan bekas gigitan di bagian atas dadanya. Badannya mendadak panas lagi saat mengingat malam gila itu. Matanya terangkat dari baki ketika dia merasakan ada tatapan kuat dari seberang. Segera saja dia bertemu pandang dengan mata biru yang sama, mata yang menatapnya penuh hasrat semalam.

Kolam berwarna ungu dan biru itu tidak bisa menurunkan intensitas di antaranya. Selama beberapa detik yang begitu cepat mereka saling tatap, dan Rukialah yang pertama kali menurunkan pandangannya. Pandangannya dibuang ke sisi lain, dan pipinya berubah merah cepat. Semu kemerahan itu menghiasi wajah pucatnya saat melihat orang yang baru saja dia pikirkan ada dalam jarak pandangnya.

"Kenapa? Demammu tambah parah?" tanya Hinamori, dan Rukia menggeleng cepat.

"Ada Pak CEO," jawab Rukia sambil menggerakkan dagunya ke arah Grimmjow duduk santai. Sontak seluruh anggota meja menoleh ke arah Grimmjow, dan mereka memberikan senyum termanis sebagai sapaan kepada CEO mereka.

"Bukannya ini pertama kali Pak CEO makan di kantin," bisik staff keuangan lain yang duduk di sebelah Rukia.

"Iya, dan dia selalu tampan seperti biasanya…" sahut yang lain.

"Aku penasaran seperti apa dia di tempat tidur dengan wajah tampan begitu," sahut staff akunting yang lain, matanya berbinar, dan kata-katanya membuat wajah Rukia makin panas.

Grimmjow menekap mulutnya cepat, karena tidak bisa menahan dengusan tawanya. Melihat reaksi Rukia saat mereka bertemu pandang benar-benar menghibur. Berawal dari mata yang panik, bibir yang seperti ingin bicara tapi tidak bisa, dan berakhir pada memalingkan wajah.

"Sejak kapan dia seimut itu," desis Grimmjow riang namun tetap dalam suara rendah. Matanya terpejam, mengingat wajah panik Rukia semalam ketika dia tetap memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia dalam dekapannya. Bagaimana wajah tenang Rukia yang tertidur karena kelelahan, sementara Grimmjow memeluknya dan membiarkan tubuh mereka melekat satu sama lain di bawah selimut. Sensasi menyenangkan itu kembali menyelimuti alam bawah sadar Grimmjow.

"Pak? Pak?" Shinji mengguncang bahu menghentikan fantasinya, dan tersadar dia sedang tidak berada di waktu dan tempat yang bagus untuk melanjutkan semua pikiran liar di kepalanya.

Shinji bertanya-tanya lewat sorot matanya, bingung dengan tingkah bosnya yang aneh sejak tadi. Dan Grimmjow hanya menjawabnya lewat satu anggukan cepat. Dia kembali mencari Rukia, tapi badan mungil Rukia secepat kilat menghilang ditelan lautan orang yang keluar dari kantin.

Rukia berusaha meredakan degub jantungnya. Dia merasa panik, sulit mengendalikan diri sekalipun hanya melihat Grimmjow. Berkali-kali dia memukul kepalanya, menyalahkan logika yang pergi saat dirinya memutuskan tidur dengan bosnya sendiri. Tidak masuk akal, bahkan sinting! Dia menyebut dirinya sendiri gila karena sangat bodohnya sudah tidur sama bos sendiri. Dan yang paling dia kesal, Grimmjow bisa bersikap normal padahal dia sendiri sudah sebegini canggungnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari berganti. Sudah tiga hari sejak terakhir kali mereka ngobrol normal. Sudah tiga hari juga Rukia menghindar setiap kali Grimmjow masuk ke radarnya. Grimmjow yang mendapati sikap Rukia ini malah membuatnya makin gemas. Sikap Rukia persis seperti anak SMA yang masih puber. Karena itu juga, dia jadi sering sengaja menampakkan diri tiba-tiba di depan Rukia, mau itu di ruang _Finance Accounting_, mau itu di lift, di kantin, bahkan di _lobby_ juga, intinya dia selalu merasa terhibur melihat wajah panik Rukia, setiap kali pipi Rukia memerah dia ikut mendapati ada percikan api kecil di hatinya.

Tapi kesenangannya hanya berlangsung sampai hari kedua, selalu dihindari ternyata bukan hal yang menyenangkan karena dia juga ingin ngobrol dan bicara normal dengan Rukia. Dia bahkan cenderung kesal. Minum sendirian di bar, sementara hatinya mengharapkan Rukia mau menemaninya. Rukia tidak pernah menjawab pesannya, yah… kecuali yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, di luar itu Rukia cuma membacanya dan mengabaikannya.

Di sisi lain, Rukia berusaha keras menghilangkan kontak dengan Grimmjow karena selalu merasa aneh. Hatinya tidak bisa tenang setiap kali berada di dekat Grimmjow. Jangankan di dekat Grimmjow, hanya mencium wangi cologne khasnya saja sudah cukup membuat Rukia ingin kabur, karena dia akan otomatis mengingat wangi tubuh Grimmjow malam itu. Kepalanya mendadak tumpul dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Maka dari itu dia berusaha mengendalikan diri dan bersikap dingin, mengatur ekspresinya agar tidak mudah bingung setiap kali perasaan itu menyerangnya.

Kebetulan siang ini mereka harus _meeting_, khusus untuk tim yang ditunjuk sebagai pelaksana normalisasi pabrik Nature. Grimmjow dan Shinji datang belakangan ketika anggota lain sudah berkumpul di ruang _meeting_ lantai 15. Seperti biasa Kurotsuchi duduk di kursi paling jauh dari Rukia, sementara Rukia duduk tenang sambil membaca beberapa dokumen.

"Siang!" Grimmjow masuk dan menarik kursi di posisi sentral, dalam sekali sapuan pandang dia melihat ke anggota _meeting_, lengkap, dan dia memberikan waktu khusus untuk memerhatikan Rukia. Tapi Rukia mengangkat pandangannya dari laptop, sangat santai, dan menjawab salam Grimmjow. Wajahnya tenang, tanpa ekspresi, membuat Grimmjow bingung dan mengerutkan alis. Dia makin tidak suka melihat Rukia yang begini, bukan seperti yang dia harapkan. Kesal menggumpal di dasar hatinya. _Mood_nya rusak seketika.

"Langsung ke intinya saja! Aku sudah baca laporan kalian, dan jujur saja kalian melakukan sesuatu diluar ekspektasi."

Shinji memiringkan kepalanya agak bingung. Nada suara bosnya berubah drastis, sampai detik sebelumnya Pak CEO masih bagus suasana hatinya, tapi kenapa mendadak jadi begini? Pak CEO memang bukan orang berwajah ramah, bahkan sering kali memberikan aura membunuh, tapi tidak biasanya memulai _meeting_ dengan _mood killer_ begini bagaimanapun dia tidak puas melihat kinerja tim.

"Kalian sebut ini laporan? Anak SMA saja masih bisa buat yang lebih baik!" tambah Grimmjow seraya melempar dokumen yang sudah dia baca ke tengah meja. Hanya satu dokumen yang masih di pegang, laporan dari analisa keuangan. Bukan apa-apa, di saat semua laporan memberikan data tidak akurat, hanya satu laporan ini yang membuatnya cukup puas. Bukan juga karena tidak objektif, tapi Rukia memberikan laporan yang terlalu sempurna sampai dia kesulitan mengevaluasinya. Siapapun tahu hobi Grimmjow yang mencari kesalahan dan kelemahan anak buahnya, cuma supaya bisa memaki mereka dengan gamblang.

"IT!"

Aizen yang sudah duduk cukup lesu di kursinya karena melihat laporannya yang dicoret di beberapa bagian, langsung menghentakkan punggungnya, duduk tegak sempurna takut dihakimi sang CEO.

"Aku tahu IT tidak punya manajer, tapi bukankah kau sudah ditantang menjadi manajer. Manajer macam apa buat laporan _layout_ jaringan data saja tidak becus?!"

Aizen hanya mengangguk dan menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, mengerti bahwa dia masih banyak kekurangan, tapi tidak menyangka akan sebegitu fatalnya di mata pimpinannya.

"Toushiro!"

Grimmjow beralih pada seorang pria bertubuh kecil, yang tingginya sebelas dua belas kalau disandingkan dengan Rukia. Rambutnya berwarna silver pendek, matanya berwarna biru, tapi lebih terang dan bulat dari mata Grimmjow. Dia adalah konsultan mesin pabrik Nature, wajahnya tenang, karena memang pembawaannya yang dingin, jadi mendengar cacian dari Grimmjow tidak merubah banyak ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Iya pak?" satu hal lagi yang menakjubkan dari pria kecil ini. Badannya terlihat seperti masih anak-anak / remaja, tapi suaranya berat, menunjukkan sisi maskulinnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengulangi kegagalan produksi seperti di bulan Desember tahun lalu. Apa kau yakin sudah memberikan program yang terbaik dalam laporanmu?"

Toushiro melihat berbagai catatan menggunakan pulpen merah di laporannya, dan dia hanya menjawab. "Akan segera diperbaiki. Yang terpenting sekarang, berapa besar _budget_ _maintenance_?"

Grimmjow membuka kembali laporan yang masih tersisa di tangannya, melihat perincian analisa keuangan yang dibuat Rukia. Dengan cepat dia menemukan halaman yang dia cari.

"Maksimal 5% dari total target _output_," jawab Grimmjow cepat, dia menutup lagi dokumennya, matanya melihat Toushiro yang mengangguk dan melirik ke Rukia. Sorot mata mereka bertemu, kosong, tidak ada reaksi berlebihan seperti yang dia harapkan dari Rukia. Rukia juga tidak memberikan komentar apapun setelah Toushiro menyinggung soal _budget_. Padahal biasanya Rukia akan banyak melibatkan diri dengan mengeluarkan pendapat-pendapat kritis di _meeting_.

Shinji melihat bosnya yang berkali-kali kedapatan melirik Rukia, sementara Rukia datar-datar saja. Timbul pertanyaan besar dalam kepalanya, ada apa di antara mereka? Seperti ada perang dingin yang berlangsung. Bertahun-tahun kerja bersama Grimmjow, dia mengerti benar karakter bosnya yang bermulut tajam tanpa saringan, dan biasanya itu hanya akan terjadi dalam konteks pekerjaan, namun kali ini berbeda, bosnya jadi uring-uringan sejak kemarin dan jujur saja itu menyulitkannya hidupnya sebagai sekretaris yang harus menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu bersama sang CEO.

_Meeting_pun selesai, ditutup dengan kabut hitam di wajah tiap peserta _meeting_. Selama tiga puluh menit penuh Grimmjow selalu menyerang para peserta _meeting_ tanpa henti, selalu ada kekurangan sekalipun tiap peserta _meeting_ hanya memberikan sedikit sanggahan untuk menguatkan analisa mereka.

"Ada apa dengan Pak CEO?" Kurotsuchi mendekati Shinji dan berbisik ketika mereka semua menunggu lift. Shinji mengambil jarak dari Grimmjow karena dia ingin berada jauh dari jangkauan tangan kalau-kalau bosnya lepas kendali dan menghantamnya.

"PMS!" jawab Shinji cepat, sekalipun itu jawaban paling tidak masuk akal.

Grimmjow masih terlalu kesal, gejolak kemarahan di dadanya tidak juga hilang akibat melihat perubahan sikap Rukia.

_Apakah Rukia menyesal? Apakah itu yang menyebabkan perubahan sikapnya dan cenderung menghindar? Apa yang salah dengannya? Apakah tekniknya di tempat tidur tidak cukup memuaskan?_

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan membangkitkan api dalam dadanya. Api itu makin besar menjalar di hatinya, membayangkan Rukia yang semakin menjauh darinya sementara mereka harus terus bertemu di tempat kerja sebagai bos dan bawahan. Dia tidak menyukai kekakuan ini.

Grimmjow dengan cepat ekor matanya mendapati soosk mungil Rukia tengah Rukia berjalan menuju tangga darurat. Tepat di saat pintu lift membuka, keinginan untuk mengejar Rukia timbul di hatinya, dia ingin bicara empat mata dan meluruskan semuanya, karena keadaan ini tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun kalau berlangsung lebih lama.

"Pak, tidak ikut?" tanya Aizen dari dalam lift, sementara Shinji sudah berada di dalam lift bersama yang lain. Shinji takut berada di dekat Grimmjow, karena itu dia bertindak tidak sopan dan masuk ke lift lebih dulu. Grimmjow kesal melihat tingkah sekretarisnya itu, tapi dia merasa bisa menyelesaikannya nanti, ada hal yang jauh lebih penting sekarang.

"Kalian duluan!" kata Grimmjow seraya memutar badan dan meninggalkan lift, menuju tangga darurat.

"Pak CEO lagi kenapa sih?" gumam Kurotsuchi lebih bingung lagi dan Shinji hanya mengendikkan bahu, menekan tombol tutup di lift.

Rukia berada di anak tangga menuju lantai 17 dan 18, melihat sekeliling sebelum meraih ponselnya dan menerima panggilan dari ibunya. Dia sudah mengirimkan uang seperti yang diminta ibunya, tapi ibunya terus menelepon dan mengirim pesan agar dia mengangkat telepon. Dengan segala kesibukannya di kantor, Rukia merasa begitu tertekan melihat semua terror pesan dan pangggilan tanpa henti. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, seolah permasalahannya di kantor masih belum cukup.

"Hallo…" Rukia menjawab telepon, suaranya rendah berusaha meredam emosi.

"_Rukia?! Anak Sial! Kau mau begini terus? Kau terus menghindar setiap kali aku menelepon. Apakah ini sikap seorang anak ke ibunya?"_

Telinga Rukia berdenging mendengar suara ibunya. Tidak ada kerinduan dalam hatinya sama sekali, wajarnya seorang anak yang tidak pernah melihat ibunya selama sepuluh tahun lebih akan merasa senang dan merindukan kehadiran sosok ibu, tapi yang dia rasakan justru sebaliknya. Dia ingin menghilang dan tidak lagi mendengar suara ibunya.

"Ada apa?" jawab Rukia datar, tidak mengindahkan umpatan yang dia dengar, karena sudah sangat terbiasa baginya. Bahkan dia sudah menyiapkan diri mendengar kata-kata yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini.

"_Kenapa kau tidak pernah menerima teleponku, kau juga mengabaikan pesanku? Aku ini ibumu, Sial! Apa kau benar-benar ingin seperti ayahmu?" _

Api kemarahan di hati yang sudah dia padamkan, tiba-tiba disiram minyak. Setiap kali mendengar dirinya yang dibandingkan dengan ayahnya yang kabur meninggalkan rumah saat dia berumur 14 tahun, Rukia selalu tidak merasa senang. Bukan karena dia membenci ayahnya. Sosok ayah adalah seorang yang lembut dan penyayang baginya. Karena itu dia tidak ingin ibu selalu menghina ayah, sekalipun kenyataannya ayahnya menghilang dan membuat sekelompok rentenir datang ke rumah.

Sejak ayah pergi, hidup mereka tidak pernah tenang. Rentenir berwajah menyeramkan itu menagih berkali-kali berkata bahwa ayahnya menjadi penjamin atas hutang seseorang temannya yang meninggal tiba-tiba. Jumlah yang tidak sedikit dan harus segera dilunasi.

Dalam ingatannya, ayahnya bukanlah orang yang jahat, hanya satu kesalahan yang diperbuat ayahnya, yaitu berbaik hati menolong orang lain. Tapi selalu… setiap saat ibunya akan mengungkit hal itu dan melempar kebenciannya, amarahnya pada Rukia, yang memiliki wajah mirip ayah.

Selama tiga tahun sejak ayahnya menghilang, menjadi sebuah tekanan besar bagi Rukia berada di rumah yang kacau karena selalu diteror rentenir. Rukia harus berjuang belajar sambil sembunyi setiap kali rentenir datang menagih. Rumah tidak pernah menjadi tempat menyenangkan baginya, tapi sekolah jauh lebih memuakkan bagi dirinya. Sebagai target _bully_ selama bertahun-tahun membuatnya semakin terpojok ke ujung jurang. Dia selalu berjuang, bertahan agar terus berdiri tegak di atas kedua kakinya sendiri, sendirian karena tidak bisa bergantung pada siapapun saat tidak ada satupun orang yang peduli padanya.

"_Hei Rukia Sialan!"_

"AKU DENGAR!" pekik Rukia lepas kendali, matanya panas seketika. Otaknya penuh dengan ingatan tidak menyenangkan dari kehidupan kelamnya di Karakura. Ingatan kejadian demi kejadian yang menyakitkan, seolah di rumah tidak cukup berat masalah yang dia hadapi, di sekolah dia mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak menyengangkan dari teman-temannya. Perlakuan tidak adil dari guru-gurunya. Semua itu membuatnya merasa tercekik. Bahkan setelah pergi dari Karakura, setiap kali ibunya menelpon semua hanya karena uang dan uang. Arus ingatan tidak menyenangkan itu melemahkan hatinya.

"Berapa kali kau harus menyerapah padaku, Bu?!" sergahnya tidak sabaran, namun suaranya terdengar bergetar mengiba pengertian.

"_Kau-!"_

"Aku dengar! Aku tidak tuli, sekalipun aku berharap benar-benar tuli! Aku tahu ibu perlu uang, karena setiap kali menghubungiku ibu hanya meminta hal yang sama. Uang! Uang! Uang!" Rukia bicara dalam suara tinggi melengking, hilang sudah kendali dalam dirinya dan air matanya menetes tanpa dia sadari.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan lebih dari yang ibu minta. Sekarang apa lagi?! Aku bukan mesin pencetak uang! Apakah harus aku katakan berkali-kali, Bu? Bukan hanya ibu dan paman Nnoi yang hidup, aku juga hidup. Pernahkah ibu bertanya bagaimana keadaanku? Apa yang aku lakukan selama sepuluh tahun ini sampai aku tidak pernah pulang? Bagaimana aku berjuang hidup sendirian di kota besar? Apa ibu pernah peduli? Ibu tidak pernah peduli!" Rukia menarik napas, tapi itu belum cukup meredakan seluruh emosinya. Tidak terdengar sanggahan atau tanggapan dari seberang telepon. Rukia berharap ibu akan menghentikannya yang bisa memuntahkan semua bebannya, dan dia semakin kecewa karena yang terdengar hanya suara berdecak tidak senang dari ibunya, putus asa memenuhi hatinya dalam satu waktu. Serpihan harapan dalam hatinya hilang terbawa arus airmata.

"Aku tidak pernah mengeluh! Aku selalu menelan semuanya, sekalipun berkali-kali aku bertanya dalam hati, apakah kau pernah berpikir aku ini anakmu? Kau bahkan berkata seberapa banyakpun uang yang aku berikan tidak akan cukup menggantikan semua yang kau lakukan untuk membesarkanku. Apakah selama ini aku beban bagimu? Apakah membesarkanku memberatkanmu? Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja aku setelah ayah pergi dari rumah?! Aku tidak pernah minta dibesarkan jika pada akhirnya hanya jadi objek kebencianmu. Aku tidak pernah meminta kau menanamkan semua penderitaan ini padaku!" Air mata Rukia makin deras menetes, darah mengalir deras ke kepalanya, memacu jantungnya berdetak cepat, sementara hatinya sakit dan nyeri. Tangannya merenggut di dada, mencengkram blezernya kuat-kuat karena nyeri di hatinya membuatnya sulit bernapas dan menusuk tanpa henti.

Hancur sudah, usai sudah semua sisa waktu yang telah dia ulur demi bisa menenangkan hati, demi bisa membesarkan hatinya dan memaafkan ibunya. Dia selalu berpikir bahwa semua akan berakhir… Kebencian ibunya, putus asanya, perang dingin dalam hatinya, semua ingatan menyedihkan dari Karakura… Akan tiba masanya dia bisa tersenyum bersama ibu dan saling memaafkan. Harapan naïf dalam dirinyalah yang membuatnya selalu berusaha melapangkan hati setiap kali mendengar kata-kata kasar dari ibunya, setiap kali ia mengiyakan permintaan ibunya sekalipun dia sedang berusaha menekan biaya hidupnya sendiri.

"_Brengsek kau Rukia! Anak setan! Aku tidak pernah melahirkan anak tidak tahu terimaka-"_

Rukia tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi, ponselnya tiba-tiba lolos dari genggamannya, berpindah dan ketika dia berbalik, mendapati sosok tinggi Grimmjow yang menaunginya. Badannya menghalangi siraman sinar matahari ke wajah Rukia yang basah oleh airmata. Rukia membelalak, matanya membulat sempurna, ketakutan menyelimutinya. Apa yang di dengar bosnya? Kenapa dia merebut ponselnya.

"_Make up_mu berantakan!" kata Grimmjow santai, sorot matanya sulit dibaca. Rukia berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari situasi canggung ini, dan dia menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar, menghentikan alirannya dengan memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, mengatur emosi yang masih meledak-ledak dalam dadanya. Berulang kali dia menarik dan menghembuskan napas, berkali-kali mengingat bahwa dia tidak boleh lepas kendali. Dia harus tenang secepatnya.

"Kembalikan pon…"

Grimmjow mengalihkan ponsel Rukia ke telinganya, dan bergerak lebih cepat dari perkiraannya sendiri menghindari tangan Rukia.

Rukia tidak ingin siapapun mendengarnya, dia tidak ingin siapapun mengetahui apa yang ingin dia kubur dari hidupnya. Rukia tidak bisa lagi menahan ketakutannya saat raut wajah Grimmjow berubah seketika, alisnya mengerut tanpa melepaskan sedikitpun pandangan dari Rukia. Tangan Rukia tidak bisa menggapai ponselnya karena Grimmjow menahan bahunya, menjauhkannya sementara Grimmjow terus mendengarkan suara di seberang sambungan telepon. Rukia merasa sangat malu, sedih, kecewa. Dia tidak suka orang lain mencampuri urusannya, mengetahui aibnya, apalagi ini bosnya sendiri. Dia sudah memiliki pengalaman lebih dari cukup tentang ini semua. Orang yang mengetahui kisahnya tidak pernah memberikan lebih dari tatapan mengasihani, dan itu justru menambah lukanya.

"Wuih… kau yakin itu ibumu? Bukan tetangga yang menyamar jadi ibumu?" Grimmjow menurunkan ponsel dan menyodorkannya ke Rukia. Tangan Rukia gemetar meraih ponsel, kesedihan dan kemarahan sudah menguasainya. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya menghapus jejak airmatanya, dan berbalik meninggalkan Grimmjow.

"Tunggu!"

Rukia sudah berniat mengabaikan kemarahannya karena Grimmjow yang dengan sengaja membuatnya berada di posisi sulit.

"Apa maumu? Menguping pembicaraan orang, dan berkomentar sesukamu. Kau sengaja ingin mempermalukanku?" sergah Rukia.

Grimmjow terperangah, tidak percaya Rukia justru memberikan respon begini padahal dia tidak sengaja mendengar, dan dia tidak tahan lagi mendengar suara Rukia yang terisak, berteriak penuh keputusasaan. Dia tidak bisa mendengar lebih karena Rukia terus meneriakkan dukanya, sakit hatinya, lukanya kepada ibunya, dan Grimmjow ingat bagaimana cara ibunya Rukia bicara, membayangkan Rukia mendengar kata-kata kasar begitu membuatnya tidak bisa tinggal diam, dan memilih untuk ikut campur dengan cara merebut ponsel Rukia tanpa permisi.

"Bukannya kau butuh telinga untuk menyerapah?" ucap Grimmjow lemah, wajahnya melembut dan menatap Rukia penuh perhatian.

Lagi-lagi reaksi Rukia diluar perkiraannya. Dia berharap Rukia akan membuka hati, menerima uluran tangannya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukannya, tapi Rukia malah memiringkan kepala dan seringai tipis sinis terukir di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dengan menjadi 'tempat sampah'?" jawab Rukia cepat, dan Grimmjow tidak bisa menjawab. Hanya melihat wajah jijik yang Rukia tujukan padanya sudah lebih dari cukup membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Berpikir keras, harus berapa kali dia mengalami _shock_ karena Rukia selalu memberikan respon di luar dugaan.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu!" tandas Rukia. "Orang-orang hanya perlu cerita untuk mereka gosipkan. Mereka tidak ingin berbeban dan berkata tidak bisa menolong, hanya jadi pendengar yang rendah hati, yang menurut mereka itu sudah sangat hebat. Lalu apa kau berharap aku akan berterima kasih karena kau mau mendengarkanku? Tidak!" tambahnya lagi penuh amarah, suaranya sedikit bergetar karena tidak mampu menahan amarah yang membara dalam hatinya.

Grimmjow menghentakkan tangan Rukia tanpa melepasnya. Mendengar dan melihat protes yang Rukia tunjukkan padanya, mau tidak mau dia mengingat ketika dia hampir putus asa menjalani hidupnya sendiri dan memutuskan berhenti mengiba pada manusia. Hatinya ikut sakit melihat Rukia.

"Lalu kenapa kau berharap? Kalau kau tahu mereka tidak bisa menolong, kenapa kau berharap?"

Dia ingin Rukia membuka mata bahwa dunia tidak pernah sepolos pikirannya. Jika dia tahu tidak bisa berharap, maka tidak seharusnya berharap.

Badai kemarahan menyerang Rukia. Dia mengingat satu-satunya keadaan yang membuatnya berharap, bukan karena dia lemah, bukan karena dia tidak berusaha. Tapi dia sudah berada di ujung jurang, tanpa uluran tangan.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan jika tidak ada tempat untukku bergantung?! Aku hanya bisa berharap karena hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan!" jawab Rukia, membuat Grimmjow lagi-lagi kaget. Untuk beberapa saat pria bertubuh tinggi itu hanya menatap sepasang mata penuh putus asa milik Rukia.

Dia ingin Rukia membuka mata, dan menerima kenyataan jika sudah menyadari tidak ada gunanya berharap, tapi yang terjadi justru kebalikannya. Sebuah pintu ke masa lalunya terbuka, melihat wajah terluka Rukia telah membuka paksa pintu yang sudah dia kunci, dia gembok serapat mungkin di dasar hatinya. Kekelaman yang ingin dia hapus dari masa lalunya, dari sejarah kisah hidupnya. Kegelapan yang akan selalu diungkit oleh Pak Tua hanya demi bisa menyadarkannya mengenai tempat asalnya.

Grimmjow berusaha memblokir perasaannya sendiri, dan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Rukia yang tidak pernah bertindak seperti perkiraannya. Sifat Rukia yang seperti inilah yang membuatnya selalu terhibur, tapi di situasi ini, Rukia yang keras kepala justru membuatnya frustasi dan ingin mendorongnya berbelok arah, kembali ke jalur yang seharusnya. Dia ingin Rukia jujur dan tidak memaksakan diri.

"Jangan ikut campur jika kau cuma mau jadi _tempat sampah_. _Sampah_ku tidak sebanding denganmu," kata Rukia, mengakhiri kalimatnya lewat satu tatapan tajam. Dia berhasil melepaskan tangan Grimmjow, berjalan menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga sambil berusaha mendamaikan hatinya sendiri. Perang dingin yang terus bergejolak dalam hatinya selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya pecah. Perang antara logikanya yang berusaha membuang keluarga yang tidak pernah memberikan kenyamanan yang dia harapkan, melawan hatinya yang masih bergantung bahwa harapan itu tidak hilang sama sekali, yang dia perlukan hanya bersabar dan terus berusaha hingga tiba waktu bagi dirinya, ibu dan ayah bahagia. Semua harapan hanya caranya untuk bertahan.

Langkah kaki Rukia tertahan, sebuah tangan meraih bahunya, dan dia dipaksa memutar badan, menghadapi wajah penuh kemarahan milik Grimmjow.

"Dasar, Pendek!"

Grimmjow mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Swakhit…" erang Rukia, matanya terpejam menahan sakit dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Grimmjow. "Lwhepwhas!" Rukia memukul tangan Grimmjow kuat.

"Memangnya apa maumu, Pendek?!" Grimmjow tidak melepaskan tangannya sama sekali, dan Rukia bingung mendengar pertanyaan yang sarat dengan kemarahan. "Kau menghindariku sejak malam itu, dan sekarang kau meragukanku jadi tempat sampah? Kau pikir aku tidak cukup berharga jadi tempat sampahmu? Sampah apa yang kau punya memangnya, hah? Emas? Berlian? Mutiara?"

Rukia makin bingung, kemana arah perdebatan ini sebenarnya? Dirinya yang sedang kalut, dirinya juga yang sedang buntu, tapi kenapa Grimmjow lebih gemetar darinya? Dia bisa merasakannya dari tangan besar yang masih bertandang di pipinya. Rukia berhenti berusaha lepas dari cubitan Grimmjow, tangannya justru berpindah ke bagian depan jas Grimmjow, merasakan degub jantung Grimmjow lewat lapis demi lapis pakaiannya. Sekalipun begitu, Rukia bisa merasakan betapa cepatnya jantung Grimmjow memacu. Semua makin tidak masuk akal baginya, tidak seharusnya Grimmjow bereaksi begini.

Dia mengingat kapan terakhir kali dia menyentuh Grimmjow, detak jantung Grimmjow juga secepat ini saat mereka saling merangkul di tempat tidur beberapa hari lalu. Dia berusaha keras menghindar dari Grimmjow selama berhari-hari, lalu sekarang lihat bagaimana dirinya sendiri yang bergerak menyentuh Grimmjow.

Grimmjow meraih tangannya, dia tidak ingin Rukia mengetahui jantungnya sedang berkerja tidak normal.

Menyadari tindakannya yang tidak masuk akal, Rukia berusaha lepas, panik dan mengalihkan kekalutannya dengan menatap Grimmjow garang.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku punya sampah mahal? Aku bisa membuang cincin berlian sesukaku!" sembur Rukia, membalas Grimmjow dan berkata dengan bangga karena dia memang sudah membuang cincin berlian dari Ichigo. Jadi dia tidak merasa berbohong sama sekali. Dia hanya tidak ingin orang lain masuk dalam lingkaran setan yang tidak pernah bisa dia pecahkan selama bertahun-tahun. Sudah cukup baginya.

"Berlian saja kau bangga, Pendek?!"

"Pendek, Pendek, Pendek! Jangan sebut aku pendek! Bukan aku yang pendek, tapi kau yang terlalu tinggi!" sahut Rukia kesal.

"Memang kau pendek! Lihat, kepalamu saja cuma sampai dadaku!" balas Grimmjow tidak mau kalah, menyentuh puncak kepala Rukia, menarik garik lurus tak kasat mata dari puncak kepala Rukia ke dadanya. Wajah Rukia mengabut, marah melihat aksi arogan Grimmjow.

"Aku bukan pendek, tapi kurang tinggi!" Rukia merenggut jas Grimmjow, menariknya hingga wajah mereka hampir bertubrukan. "Jangan pernah sebut aku pendek, atau aku bisa tuntut kau atas perbuatan tidak menyenangkan!" ancam Rukia sambil menggemeretakkan giginya.

"Apa bedanya? Kerdil tetap saja kerdil!" Grimmjow tidak mau kalah, bertolak pinggang menantang Rukia.

"Kau-!" Rukia mendengus kesal, wajahnya berkerut hebat menahan marah. Tidak yakin kemana arah debat kusir ini, tapi yang pasti dia kesal mendengar Grimmjow terus menyebutnya Pendek tanpa henti. Mereka bukan lagi anak sekolah dasar yang masih bertengkar sambil menyebut kekurangan masing-masing, dan sudah sewajarnya dia tidak menanggapi Grimmjow, tapi dia juga tidak ingin terus disebut pendek sekalipun itu kenyataan. Harga dirinya terluka. Begitu banyak kalimat yang ingin dia lontarkan, tapi…

Otak Rukia mendadak berhenti bekerja, matanya kosong sementara jantungnya kembali memacu ketika dia merasakan sentuhan di bibirnya, dan detik kemudian sebuah tangan menyusup ke belakang lehernya, membuatnya kepalanya mendongak dan menerima ciuman sepenuhnya. Tekanan di permukaan bibirnya tidak memaksa. Sekalipun begitu, hangatnya terasa jelas. Kupu-kupu kecil mulai bertebaran di dasar perut Rukia, naik ke dadanya sebelum akhirnya bibir Grimmjow mengambil jarak darinya.

"Kalau kau menghindariku lagi. Aku akan melakukan lebih dari ini!" ancam Grimmjow yang menarik diri, seringai nakalnya meledek Rukia yang masih terbengong.

_Bagaimana bisa jadi ke sini arahnya?_

Hanya itu yang berlangsung di kepala Rukia. Dia tidak bisa menahan reaksi otomatis dari tubuhnya karena ciuman Grimmjow, dari pipinya yang memerah, badannya yang mendadak panas, juga kupu-kupu aneh yang masih berterbangan di hatinya.

Rukia mau mengumpat, menyebut bosnya mesum, tapi dia membungkam mulut rapat-rapat, dan reflek menekap mulutnya saat bosnya kembali mendekat. Dia pikir Grimmjow akan menciumnya lagi, tapi tangan besar pria itu malah menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

Grimmjow tersenyum, dengus tawa senangnya membuat Rukia makin bingung. "Laporanmu bagus. Aku tidak memujimu di _meeting_, tapi kukira kau perlu mendengar pendapatku," lanjut Grimmjow, makin puas karena pipi Rukia makin merah.

Rukia yang selalu lemah terhadap pujian, seketika canggung, bingung bagaimana harus bersikap, hatinya terlalu senang karena tidak mendengar pujian setelah sekian lama. Kesalnya berganti dengan bunga, sampai dia lupa kalau dia masih kaget karena menerima serangan ciuman mendadak yang diiringi ancaman dari bosnya tadi.

Dia hanya bisa melihat Grimmjow berlalu darinya, dan menghilang di balik pintu sementara jejak sentuhan Grimmjow di puncak kepalanya menyisakan kehangatan yang merambat sampai ke hatinya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Jujur ini pertama kalinya nulis lemon, nyari referensi dari beberapa tulisan juga manga sampe lieur sendiri, dan akhirnya tepok jidat. Seperti inilah jadinya, wkkkk

Kayaknya emang belum levelnya saya nulis lemon T T

Ngetik chapter ini menguras tenaga banget, tapi seneng juga dengan perkembangan hubungan Rukia dan Grimm.

Ok, see you di chap berikutnya ya ^^

**13.02.2020 -:-:-:- Nakki Desinta -:-:-:-**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer : I do own nothing_**

.

.

.

**CONQUERED HEART**

**Author : Nakki Desinta**

_Pair : Rukia x Grimmjow_

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Tim Khusus yang bertujuan menormalisasikan pabrik Nature berada dalam gigi maksimal. Seminggu penuh mereka mengunjungi pabrik setelah sebelumnya berhasil menyusun _time table _final yang sudah disepakati bersama. Di antara semua anggota, hanya Kurotsuchi yang jarang berkunjung ke pabrik, karena tugasnya hanya memastikan tidak ada aksi di luar perencanaan, sementara Grimmjow dan Rukia, bersama Shinji sudah seperti pelanggan tetap pabrik.

"Jadi?" Grimmjow bertanya pada Toushiro yang memegang _tablet_ di tangannya, menunjukkan perbaikan beberapa bagian mesin produksi, juga hasil akhir yang diperoleh.

"Semua sesuai rencana," jawab Toushiro tenang, aura dingin di wajahnya tidak berubah.

Shinji yang berdiri di sebelah Grimmjow memastikan semua informasi masuk dalam catatannya, karena tugasnya adalah membuat semua catatan juga notulen yang nantinya akan menjadi bahasan mereka di _meeting_ berikutnya.

"_Budget_?" Grimmjow lagi-lagi bertanya singkat, tidak mengeluarkan kata tanya, hanya intonasi dan penekanan kata. Toushiro mengernyit, tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang diharapkan CEO ini, apakah bertanya mengenai bagaimana proses perbaikan dibandingkan dengan _budget_, ataukah bertanya berapa budget yang sudah dihabiskan untuk semua hal yang dia jelaskan, atau pertanyaan lain. Pria berambut _silver_ itu berpikir lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.

"Sejauh ini semua anggaran masih di bawah batas maksimal. Perbaikan mesin hanya menggunakan setengah dari anggaran, dan hasil produksi dalam dua hari ini mengalami peningkatan hingga 20%. Jadi bisa dipastikan proses normalisasi jauh di atas target awal," jawab Rukia yang tidak sedikitpun mengangkat mata dari buku catatannya, sementara CEO bertubuh tinggi itu mengangguk singkat.

Toushiro menoleh ke arah Rukia, mata birunya tidak meninggalkan wajah Rukia sekalipun Rukia sudah beralih pada hal lain dan menjelaskannya pada CEO. Dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan cara menjawab yang tepat dari pertanyaan singkat CEO, tapi Rukia mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu dan membuat CEO yang terkenal _killer_ itu tersenyum puas.

"Kalau kondisi ini terus membaik, atau setidaknya stagnan, sepertinya tidak salah jika mengeluarkan program penghargaan di akhir tahun. Itu bias memberikan motivasi lebih kepada seluruh karyawan pabrik," kata Rukia lagi.

"Kau memang paling bisa menusuk di tempat dan waktu yang tepat!" Grimmjow tertawa karena Rukia selalu memberikan satu pukulan telak di saat dia lengah. Tangan Grimmjow melayang cepat dan menyentuh puncak kepala Rukia, sangat cepat, tapi itu cukup membuat Shinji dan Toushiro mengangkat alis, tidak percaya melihat interaksi keduanya. Di sisi lain, Rukia tetap pasang wajah datar, seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap gamblang Grimmjow.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya, tapi mereka terlihat serasi dengan cara yang aneh!" gumam Shinji, membuat Toushiro menoleh ke arahnya, kaget karena sekretaris CEO yang seharusnya menjaga sikap dan mencerminkan sikap loyal kepada bosnya, malah mengeluarkan pendapat konyol.

"Aku sendiri tidak percaya seorang Rukia bisa begitu," sahut Toushiro, mendapati Rukia tersenyum tipis setelah menunjukkan sesuatu dari catatannya dan menerima pujian setengah hati dari CEO.

Pria berambut pirang bob disamping Toushiro memberikan raut wajah bertanya. "Kau mengenal Rukia?" Shinji menemukan udara dingin di sekeliling Toushiro melemah sesaat. Maklum, karakter seorang Toushiro benar-benar sedingin kutub.

"Hanya sebentar, sebelum dia pindah ke Tokyo. Mungkin dia sendiri tidak mengenaliku," jawab Toushiro seraya berbalik dan kembali memasang tembok dingin tak terlihat, mencegah Shinji bertanya lebih jauh.

Jiwa detektif Shinji menggebu-gebu, tapi dia melihat bosnya sudah masuk ke ruang produksi, mau tidak mau dia harus mengejar kalau tidak mau diteriaki lamban.

Jam makan siang di pabrik, semua orang berkumpul di kantin, tidak terkecuali Grimmjow, Rukia, Aizen, Shinji dan Toushiro. Mereka mengantri agak di belakang karena diskusi terlalu lama. Kantin sudah agak kosong, tapi juga dengan menu yang bisa mereka pilih. Shinji berada paling depan, sementara Grimmjow di belakangnya, baru Toushiro, Rukia dan Aizen paling belakang. Shinji beruntung masih bisa dapat _soup_ miso untuknya dan Grimmjow, dan tiba giliran Toushiro, dia mengambil stok tempura udang terakhir. Hati Rukia mencelos, dia mau tempura udang tapi dia tidak cukup cepat masuk ke antrian karena sibuk merapikan tas dan dokumennya tadi.

"Untukmu."

Rukia melihat piring kecil yang berisi dua tempura udang pindah ke bakinya dari tangan melirik Toushiro yang acuh tak acuh kembali mengambil menu lain dari deretan. Aizen yang berada di belakang Rukia sampai ikut memiringkan badan, kaget karena Toushiro melakukan sesuatu yang aneh. Di setiap _meeting_ Toushiro adalah orang yang selalu paling sedikit bicara, bicara hanya kalau perlu, jadi dia benar-benar kaget melihat Toushiro bersikap baik ke Rukia.

"Kau selalu suka tempura udang, kan?"

Telinga tajam Grimmjow meningkatkan sinyal seketika. Dia menoleh dan melihat wajah bingung Rukia, sementara Toushiro membelakanginya sehingga dia tidak bisa memeriksa setan macam apa yang sedang merasuki Toushiro. Apalagi kata-kata Toushiro cukup menarik perhatiannya, seolah dia mengenal Rukia cukup lama sampai bisa tahu apa yang Rukia suka. Hatinya tidak suka. Rukia juga pasang tampang cengo begitu, membuatnya terlihat bodoh, dan dia yakin dengan wajah begitu Rukia bisa membuat pria manapun menganggapnya imut. Dia menyesali Rukia yang tidak pernah melihat pesonanya sendiri yang fatal dan bisa membuat orang langsung menaruh perhatian padanya.

"Bagaimana denganku, Toushiro?" Grimmjow keluar dari antrian, mengambil tempat di antara Rukia dan Toushiro secepat kilat, _soup_ misonya sampai hampir tumpah sangking cepatnya dia bergerak.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang Anda suka, Pak. Jadi mungkin Anda bisa mengambil ini," Toushiro bicara sambil menyodorkan ayam teriyaki dari bakinya, tapi ternyata baki Grimmjow sudah berisi menu yang sama, dia tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Maaf, tapi… Bisakah debatnya nanti saja? Aku hampir pingsan menahan lapar," kata Aizen sambil cengar cengir polos, membuat tiga orang di depannya langsung merapikan diri di antrian. Shinji yang melihat kejadian itu hampir tertawa melihat wajah pasrah Aizen. Karena pria berkacamata itu memang sudah berteriak lapar sejak pagi tadi, karena dia melewatkan makan malam dan sarapan pagi tadi, berharap _meeting_ siang bisa cepat selesai agar bisa cepat makan siang, tapi yang terjadi justru kebalikannya.

Rukia masih bingung, bagaimana bisa Toushiro tahu dirinya suka tempura udang? Dia tidak ingat pernah mengenal Toushiro sebelumnya, dia juga baru bertemu di proyek ini, nama Toushiro asing baginya, dan dia juga belum lama pindah ke , tapi bagaimana…

Mereka berlima duduk memutari meja bundar, Rukia duduk di antara Grimmjow dan Aizen, tapi dia berhadapan langsung dengan Toushiro. Pertanyaan itu masih berputar di kepalanya, dia ingin bertanya, tapi menelan pertanyaannya bersamaan dengan makanannya. Bukan saat yang tepat bertanya urusan pribadi di tengah-tengah orang kantor. Mungkin juga cuma kebetulan Toushiro mengetahui apa yang dia suka karena selama seminggu ini mereka sebagai tim sering makan siang bersama.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Rukia?"

Rukia menegakkan badan, kaget mendengar Shinji bertanya saat makanannya hampir habis sementara yang lain masih setengah jalan saja belum. Toushiro yang memang hanya mengambil sedikit porsi makan, memasukkan suapan terakhir sebelum meletakkan sendok dan sumpitnya di sisi baki.

"Kami satu SMA di Karakura."

Seketika itu pula wajah Rukia memucat, udara sulit masuk ke paru-parunya dan dia tersedak, terbatuk berkali-kali hingga matanya berair. Sekeras apapun dia berusaha meredakan panas di tenggorokannya, dia terus terbatuk hingga hampir muntah. Sontak Rukia beranjak dari kursi, bergegas menuju toilet. Baik Shinji, Aizen, Grimmjow maupun Toushiro sendiri khawatir melihat Rukia, mereka bertukar tatapan cemas campur bingung.

"Kalian benar satu SMA?" tanya Grimmjow penasaran.

"Hanya sebentar, karena aku pindah ke SMA Karakura tiga bulan sebelum dia pindah ke Tokyo," jawab Toushiro cepat, tidak memberikan penjelasan tambahan, malah meneguk minumnya dan beranjak dari meja, membawa baki ke _counter_ tempat cuci piring, menghilang begitu saja meninggalkan tiga orang yang masih bertanya-tanya. Apa iya ceritanya hanya sependek itu?

Rukia memuntahkan semua makanan yang sudah masuk ke perutnya, mual tak tertahankan menyerangnya, dadanya sesak. Badannya gemetar hebat. Dia tidak percaya ada orang dari SMA Karakura yang tidak dia kenal. Bahkan Toushiro terlihat biasa saja saat bertemu dengannya pertama kali? Ingatan mengerikan dari masa-masa kelamnya di SMA menyeruak, membuat tubuhnya lemah saat ia kembali muntah, mengeluarkan sisa isi perutnya.

Jemari mungil Rukia bergerak menyentuh dadanya yang nyeri, perih dan memaksanya menangis. Semampunya dia menahan diri, tidak ingin tampak lebih aneh dari ini. Tersedak tiba-tiba dan menghabiskan waktu lama di kamar mandi membuat yang lain pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangnya.

Rukia membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali, tidak peduli riasan tipis di wajahnya luntur bersama air. Pantulan wajah pucatnya di cermin terlihat kacau, dia menarik tisu dari dispenser dan mengeringkan wajah, memberi waktu pada hatinya agar tenang.

Toushiro keluar dari toilet pria yang bersebelahan dengan toilet perempuan, kakinya tertahan saat hendak melangkah, dan di detik yang sama Rukia keluar dari toilet, dia segera menghampiri Rukia. Terlihat jelas Rukia sangat canggung dan ingin pergi menghindarinya, karena itu Toushiro mendekati, tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman di antara mereka. Dalam ingatannya, Kuchiki Rukia memang bukan perempuan biasa yang bisa luput begitu saja dari radarnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal yang tidak penting. Masa lalumu adalah hakmu. Aku hanya figuran yang kebetulan menyakisakan bagaimana kau menghadapi tindakan tidak adil dari murid dan guru di SMA Karakura," kata Toushiro tenang, dia menyampaikannya dalam suara terkendali tanpa emosi berlebihan. Dia meneliti raut wajah Rukia, tapi yang dia lihat hanyalah sorot mata kosong sama yang pernah dia lihat ketika mereka berada di SMA Karakura.

Dia melanjutkan lagi karena Rukia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Waktu itu aku murid pindahan, mendengar rumor tentang seorang murid perempuan dari kelas D memiliki sihir dan tidak takut pada apapun atau siapapun. Aku penasaran dan diam-diam memerhatikanmu. Sekalipun banyak murid lain yang menyerangmu kau tidak pernah menyerah, akan membalas mereka dua kali lebih parah. Aku ingin membantumu, tapi nyaliku terlalu kecil. Aku seperti penonton pertandingan gulat, setiap kali kau diserang aku selalu berharap kau terus bertahan. Sekalipun semua guru tahu kau melawan bukan karena tanpa alasan, tapi mereka tutup mata dan selalu memberikan hukuman hanya padamu. Kau berada di peringkat atas dalam hal nilai pelajaran, tapi juga nomor satu dalam daftar panggilan konseling. Terus begitu…, aku menyemangatimu dalam diam, hingga suatu hari kau menghilang dari Karakura. Kabar yang aku dengar kau dirawat ke rumah sakit jiwa di Tokyo. Makanya melihat namamu pertama kali di email proyek Pabrik Nature masih membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah nama ini orang yang sama?" Toushiro memberi jeda dalam penurutannya, melihat wajah pucat Rukia perlahan kembali berwarna, tapi sorot matanya tidak berubah mendengar ceritanya.

"Saat aku melihatmu di _meeting_ pertama, aku yakin kalau kau orang yang sama, dan bodohnya aku percaya kalau kau benar-benar masuk rumah sakit jiwa. tidak mungkin merekrut orang dengan sejarah penyakit mental. Aku lihat kau tidak lagi seperti kerangka kosong seperti terakhir kali aku melihatmu di Karakura."

Toushiro menunggu Rukia, menunggu apa yang akan Rukia katakan, tapi perempuan di seberangnya hanya mengembalikan sorot matanya. Dia mengingat benar Rukia selalu berwajah begini saat tertangkap guru pengawas sedang mengancam murid senior yang sudah mengompori murid lain untuk menguncinya di ruang peralatan olahraga.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentangmu, tidak ada keuntungannya juga buatku."

Rukia tersenyum kecut. Menertawai hatinya yang sendiri kenapa jadi begitu lemah. Seperti cerita Toushiro, dia biasanya punya hati sekeras karang dan tidak mudah ketakutan seperti apapun orang-orang memojokkannya. Apakah seiring waktu hatinya ikut menua dan melemah? Kenapa dia begitu terguncang hanya karena Toushiro mengenalnya? Hati kecilnya mengiyakan, dia berhenti memasang tembok besar itu ketika dia menerima Ichigo dalam hidupnya. Lalu semua kembali ke titik nol. Dia menyesal, merutuki hati lemahnya.

"Lalu? Kau sudah terlanjur bilang mengenalku di SMA. Kisah apa yang akan kau ceritakan? Mereka pasti tertarik, karena itu bahan obrolan yang menyenangkan bagi mereka yang tidak mengetahui sisi gelap dari nostalgia masa laluku," jawab Rukia tenang, ketegangan di hatinya mencair, berganti dengan perasaan tenang karena logikanya berkata bahwa semua kekhawatirannya akan percuma, tidak berguna karena Toushiro-lah yang memegang pelatuk senapan.

"Aku tidak akan cerita, bisa saja aku bilang lupa! Lagipula aku hanya mengenalmu tiga bulan, tidak lebih! Sudah lebih dari 10 tahun, dan kapasitas memoriku terbatas, apagunanya mengingat masa lalu orang lain."

Tawa Rukia pecah, dia tertawa hingga perutnya sakit, menertawakan sikap Toushiro yang acuh tak acuh, tawa lirih menyesali hatinya yang sudah sia-sia cemas, menyayangkan makan siang enak yang terpaksa dia muntahkan lagi tadi. Namun bagi Toushiro, suara tawanya menyerupai tawa frustasi orang yang sakit jiwa. Lirih dan menyedihkan, tanpa kebahagiaan.

"Kau lucu! Benar-benar lucu!" Rukia menenangkan tawanya, masih terkikik seraya menekap mulut dengan kedua tangan. "Kalau begitu, salam kenal Hitsugaya Toushiro. Kurasa baru sekarang kita benar-benar berkenalan?" tangan Rukia terulur kepada Toushiro, dan pria berambut silver itu menjabat tangan Rukia canggung, bingung kenapa sikap Rukia berubah sangat drastis.

Keduanya tersenyum tipis, tatapan mendalam saling bertukar, tidak menyadari kehadiran Grimmjow yang berada di balik pintu toilet pria, mendengarkan keduanya. Dia merekam baik dalam kepalanya apa saja yang baru di dengar, kisah Rukia yang mungkin tidak akan pernah dia ketahui kalau bukan karena tidak sengaja menyusul Toushiro ke toilet.

Mengenal Rukia ternyata tidak hanya cukup lewat daftar riwayat hidup dan tinggal di sebelahnya, sosok Rukia memiliki banyak cerita yang sedikit demi sedikit dia ketahui seiring waktu, layaknya labirin yang membuatnya ingin melewati tiap rute hingga sampai ke pintu utama.

Setiap manusia memiliki rahasia yang tidak ingin diceritakan kepada orang lain, seperti dirinya yang juga tidak akan membuka lembaran kelam dari hidupnya. Grimmjow memilih menutup buku lama dan menuliskan semuanya di buku baru yang akan mencatat kisah baru untuknya. Buku hitam itu ingin dia buang agar tidak ada satu orangpun yang membacanya, dia selalu gelisah setiap kali ada orang yang menyebutkan dari mana dia berasal, namun hati kecilnya tidak mampu memungkiri kenyataan, bahkan ketika komisaris yang tidak lain ayahnya sendiri sering kali mengungkit catatan gelap itu. Melemahkannya hanya demi bisa menggiringnya ke ujung jurang, demi membuatnya menuruti setiap dikte dan doktrin.

.

.

.

Mereka keluar dari kawasan pabrik saat matahari sudah hampir turun dari tahtanya. Rombongan iring-iringan mengobrol normal hingga mereka terpisah di parkiran. Menentukan siapa saja yang ikut bali ke pusat. Di antara semuanya, hanya Toushiro yang tinggal di pabrik. Grimmjow menawarkan Aizen ikut ke mobilnya, dikarenakan efisiensi dan mengingat besok mereka berdua harus kembali ke pabrik, jadi akan lebih efektif pakai satu kendaraan.

"Boleh aku duduk di belakang?" kata Rukia sambil mengangkat tangan ke udara.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menawarkanmu duduk di bangku depan sebelah _driver_?" sahut Shinji, mencibir.

Rukia memutar matanya, tidak percaya si rambut pirang berpikir begitu picik. Siapa juga yang mau duduk di kursi depan?!

"Siapa juga yang mau duduk di depan, aku mau duduk dikursi paling belakang," jelas Rukia cepat, menunjuk kursi deretan ketiga dari mobil inventaris berukuran van di sampingnya, suaranya terdengar malas dan sebal. "Aku mau tidur," tambahnya dan itu langsung membuat Grimmjow juga Aizen tertawa, sementara Shinji malu bukan main.

"Makanya jangan buruk sangka dulu!" celetuk Grimmjow yang masih tertawa. Mengingat diskusi panjang mereka dari pagi sampai sore isinya masalah terus, melihat hal begini saja sampai buat dia tertawa dan membuat matanya berair. Shinji memang salah sudah berburuk sangka, tapi wajar sih, soalnya Rukia tidak jelas juga bicaranya, buat orang gampang salah paham. Sekretaris CEO itu membungkam mulut sekalipun dalam hati mau menyangkal, membalas Rukia.

Rukia naik mobil duluan, badan kecilnya cukup nyaman rebahan di kursi belakang yang berkapasitas tiga orang. Aizen duduk sendirian di kursi deret baris kedua, dan di paling depan duduk Grimmjow sementara Shinji menyetir.

Grimmjow memeriksa data di emailnya.

"Rukia?" Aizen bersuara, pelan tapi cukup jelas ditangkap telinga Grimmjow, dia langsung melirik dari kaca spion dalam.

"Ya?" Rukia sudah hampir memejamkan mata, terpaksa bangun dan menegakkan badan.

"Kau dapat undangan acara malam ini?" tanya Aizen, ingat kalau semua anggota tim IT dapat undangan pesta pelepasan salah satu anggota staff _accounting_ yang mengundurkan diri per hari ini. Tidak semua divisi mendapat undangan, hanya beberapa orang yang memang sering bolak balik ke ruang _Accounting_.

Ingatan Rukia baru terhubung lagi, dia mau tidur karena nanti malam ada siaran _live_ orkestra favoritnya, jadi mau menabung waktu tidur dulu, ternyata ada undangan yang terlewat dari ingatannya.

"Aku hampir lupa…" Rukia menepuk jidatnya reflek.

"Ha ha ha, aku kira kau mau tidur karena bersiap _all out_ nanti malam," ujar Aizen.

"Bukan… Aku mau nonton _live_ orkestra…" Rukia bergumam, berpikir keras bagaimana dia harus mengatur waktunya.

"Kau suka musik klasik?" Aizen memutar badan dan menoleh ke arah Rukia.

Rukia menjawab lewat satu anggukan tegas, tampak tidak sadar kalau semua mata di mobil berpusat padanya. Otaknya sedang sibuk menyusun rencana agar bisa kabur di tengah-tengah acara. Tidak mungkin kalau dia tidak hadir di acara perpisahan dengan Hinamori sebagai pentolan. Hinamori bisa marah besar dan menyindirnya habis-habisan.

"Dimana acaranya?" Aizen kaget saat Grimmjow bertanya.

"Di bar seberang Hotel Night Class, Pak!" jawab Aizen cepat.

Shinji memerhatikan bosnya, dan berpikir kalau bosnya tidak akan bertanya kalau tidak berniat datang. Bisa panjang urusannya, dia bisa harus lembur dan menemani bosnya kalau Pak CEO benar-benar datang ke acara non formal begitu. Suasana acara juga pasti jadi mendadak canggung. Mana ada acara perpisahan yang dihadiri bos? Dia cuma bisa ingat dimana dia akan menyetir pulang sendiri karena bosnya akan berakhir di hotel bersama salah satu wanita yang dia temui di tempat minum. Nasibnya yang terkutuk menjadi jomblo lapuk selama bertahun-tahun karena bosnya yang berpangkat Penakluk Wanita dan selalu tampak sempurna di mata kebanyakan wanita. Jadi dirinya terlihat seperti gembel menyedihkan setiap kali berdiri di sebelah bosnya. Dalam hati Shinji menangisi dirinya sendiri, tapi tidak bisa melawan takdir.

Aizen tidak bertanya lagi karena Rukia malah bengong dan Pak CEO hanya menganggukkan kepala mendengar jawabannya. Dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menenglengkan kepala sejenak, mengusir pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepalanya.

Benar seperti dugaan Rukia, Hinamori tidak memberikan waktu padanya sama sekali, langsung menyeretnya begitu sampai di ruangan, padahal dia baru sampai di ruang _Finance Accounting _dan meletakkan barang-barang juga dokumennya dari Pabrik Nature. Memang sudah gelap langit di luar sana, tapi Hinamori sangat tidak sabaran.

"Kau kan bisa berangkat duluan, aku menyusul," kata Rukia sambil menarik diri agar bisa meletakkan buku catatan dan laptopnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya. Memangnya aku lupa kalau kau juga mau nonton acara orkestra _live_ malam ini, kan?" tembak Hinamori, matanya melirik tulisan kecil di kalender di atas meja Rukia. Jadilah wanita berambut cepol rapi itu merangkul sebelah tangan Rukia, tidak melepaskannya barang sedetikpun setelah tanpa bosan mengekor kemanapun Rukia melangkah.

"Aku perlu merapikan riasanku," kata Rukia sebelum berbalik ke arah toilet. Menyesali dirinya pernah bicara mengenai instrumen musik klasik kesukaannya pada Hinamori, karena teman kerjanya itu terlalu peka sampai mengetahui rencananya malam ini.

"Silahkan," jawab Hinamori yang ikut masuk ke toilet.

Rukia persis tersangka yang tidak diperbolehkan luput dari pengawasan Sipir Hinamori.

Rukia mulai dengan melepaskan syal dari lehernya, dan membasuh muka.

"Binatang mana lagi yang menggigitmu?" celetuk Hinamori sambil melirik Rukia lewat ekor matanya, lirikannya santai tapi cukup tajam hingga tatapan mereka bertemu lewat pantulan cermin. Rukia baru sadar dia melepaskan syal begitu saja tidak ingat kalau dia pakai syal demi menutupi jejak malam liarnya bersama Grimmjow. Syal lepas, jadilah dia mempertontonkan bekas gigitan di dekat tulang selangkanya, masih kelihatan jelas.

"Ini kedua kalinya kau punya bekas gigitan begitu. Kau tidur dengan pria punya kebiasaan mengigit saat bercinta?" Hinamori kembali melancarkan serangannya karena Rukia tidak menjawab. Otaknya mencoba membayangkan pria mana yang tega menggigit Rukia? Tubuh Rukia tidak gemuk, tidak cukup banyak lemak di badan mungilnya, jadi membayangkan Rukia yang kurus begitu digigit, Hinamori tidak tega juga.

Rukia membuka mulut hendak bicara, karena memang benar kedua luka bekas gigitan yang Hinamori lihat dibuat oleh orang yang sama, tapi dia hanya sekali tidur dengan orang itu. Hati kecilnya menolak bicara lagi, karena akan jadi bom besar kalau Hinamori sampai tahu dia tidur dengan bos besar .

"Setahuku kau tidak punya pacar. _One Night Stand_? Boleh aku kenalan?" Hinamori menyikut Rukia sambil nyengir lebar. "Aku juga mau ketemu pria _sexyhot_ begitu, dia pasti kelihatan super seksi di tempat tidur," tambahnya dengan mata berbinar membayangkan pria idaman dalam benaknya.

Sementara dalam benak Rukia, mengingat bagaimana wajah berpeluh Grimmjow yang terlalu seksi saat berada di atasnya.

"Sebaiknya jangan, kau bisa jantungan nanti!" tandas Rukia, menggeleng cepat membuang bayangan Grimmjow kalau ketahuan Hinamori dan mereka-reka bagaimana rekasinya nanti sungguh sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Benarkah?! Pasti tidak cukup satu ronde saja, iya kan?" Hinamori menabrakkan bahunya ke Rukia, tidak ingin menyelesaikan bahasan menyenangkan begini, apalagi ini berhubungan dengan Rukia. Perempuan paling tidak dia kira akan berani tidur dengan pria tanpa ikatan apa-apa, mengingat Rukia terlihat sangat datar dan lurus seperti jalan tol baru. Rukia bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis sekalipun ada pria tampan yang menjadi gosip utama tim _Finance_ dan _Accounting_. Reaksi Rukia tidak pernah lebih dari mengangguk, nyengir tipis, atau memberi lirikan malas setiap kali bahasan itu muncul.

"Cukup! Kau mau kita makin terlambat?" Rukia mengangkat bedaknya ke wajah Hinamori, mencegah mulut mungil itu kembali nyerocos panjang lebar.

"Ha… kau malu, he he he!" ledek Hinamori yang lagi-lagi menyengggol bahu Rukia, dan Rukia menyembunyikan panas di wajahnya dengan menepuk _sponge_ bedak keras-keras ke pipi. "Kau pakai bedak atau mau buat _blush on_ alami?" seloroh Hinamori lagi, wajah isengnya menggoda Rukia tanpa ampun.

"_Blush on_ alami. Kau mau juga? Pipimu kurang merah," jawab Rukia ketus, bersiap mengarahkan tangannya ke pipi Hinamori.

Hinamori tertawa sambil mengangkat kedua tangan ke udara, tanda menyerah dan tidak ingin berdebat lagi daripada beresiko bonyok karena serangan bedak Rukia.

Bar kecil itu terlihat cukup penuh diisi karyawan . Hinamori dan Rukia tiba di bar terlambat hampir 30 menit. Bukan hanya karena Hinamori yang tidak mau berhenti menggoda Rukia hingga Rukia selesai lebih lama dari yang seharusnya, tapi juga karena Hinamori memaksanya memakai lipstik berwarna merah menyala. Rukia biasa menggunakan lipstick berwarna merah muda lembut, tapi kali ini Hinamori menyodorkan lipstik berwarna merah darah, menuntut Rukia tampil berbeda katanya acara ini juga momen mereka bisa tebar pesona ke pria lain di bar.

"_Sorry_, _Sorry_ kami terlambat," sapa Hinamori yang langsung membaur di antara meja panjang berisi hampir 20 orang. Beberapa wajah bisa Rukia kenali dengan cepat, dan dia kaget melihat sebuah lambaian tangan di arahkan kepadanya. Seorang pria berambut cokelat rapi tertata tersenyum kepadanya. Perlu beberapa saat baginya sampai bisa mengenali kalau itu adalah Aizen, orang yang sampai tadi di mobil masih terlihat biasa saja, tidak setampan ini. Seolah seluruh pheromone di tubuh Aizen menguar, dia terlihat sangat menarik dengan tatanan rambut ke atas dan tanpa kacamata, berbeda 180 derajat. Pantas saja Hinamori bilang dia harus tampil beda, dia bahkan hampir tidak bisa mengenali rekan kerjanya sendiri. Rukia tersenyum tipis membalas Aizen.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menghadiri acara begini, tapi ini terasa sangat baru dengan orang-orang berpenampilan sangat berbeda. Apakah karena ini karyawan ? Semua orang terlihat berkilauan dan mewah dengan cara yang berbeda dari biasanya. Karywan kebanyakan glamour, dan modis, tapi kali ini Rukia bahkan sampai tidak bisa mengenali mereka kalau bukan Hinamori yang menyebutkan nama mereka saat menyapa.

"_Cheers_ untuk Kana yang resmi menjadi alumni setelah 5 tahun berkutat dengan data," seru Hinamori sambil mengangkat gelas birnya, mengajak yang lain melakukan hal yang sama, dan lewat komando kecil itu para peserta acara mengikuti gerakan Hinamori, suara gelas berdenting memenuhi bar dan mereka minum bersamaan.

Karyawan bernama Kana tersenyum menyambut sikap hangat rekan-rekannya.

Acara dilanjutkan dengan potong kue sebagai simbol perpisahan, dan mereka mengobrol riuh rendah sambil menyantap makanan ringan dan minum bir yang disediakan tanpa batas. Rukia melirik jam tangannya dan meneguk minumannya tidak tenang. Hanya setengah jam lagi tersisa sampai live dimulai. Dia sudah menghabiskan dua gelas, meminumnya lama-lama agar tidak mabuk. Kalau mabuk bisa dipastikan dia akan langsung tidur begitu sampai apartemen.

Rukia berjalan ke meja _bartender_ dan memesan jus jeruk, mencegah asupan alkohol lain masuk ke lambungnya.

"Bukannya besok libur? Kenapa kau tidak banyak minum?" Aizen mengambil tempat di sebelah Rukia, membawa botol di tangannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau minum banyak? Besok kan kau harus ke pabrik lagi," sahut Rukia, mengembalikan pertanyaan Aizen.

"Kapan lagi aku bisa minum gratis? Anggap saja aku menyiapkan diri sebelum Pak CEO menelanku hidup-hidup besok," jawab Aizen sambil tertawa, mau tidak mau Rukia ikut tersenyum. Dia tahu benar bagaimana kerasnya Grimmjow marah siang tadi karena Aizen salah menyetorkan gambar _layout_ jaringan. Wajah Pak CEO biasa saja kalau sedang marah, cuma suaranya lantang dan kata-katanya kasar. Rukia sendiri sampai kagum, kagum karena perbendaharaan kata makian Grimmjow yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya

"Kau hanya perlu penutup kuping," sahut Rukia.

Aizen menyodorkan tisu ke sebelah Rukia. "Buatku?" tanya Rukia bingung.

Badan Aizen condong hingga cukup dekat, "Sebenarnya aku mau bilang dari tadi,… ada lipstik di gigimu," bisik Aizen.

Rukia panik, langsung mengambil ponselnya, melihat pantulan wajahnya dan melihat jejak merah di gigi putihnya. Malu luar biasa rasanya, buru-buru berbalik menyembunyikan wajah.

"Sebenarnya aku kaget melihat kau pakai lipstik warna berani begitu," kata Aizen sambil tersenyum. Rukia tampil beda, hanya karena merubah warna lipstik Rukia terlihat jauh lebih dewasa. Biasanya Rukia akan terlihat seperti anak kuliah baru lulus mulai magang dengan dandanan ala kadarnya, tapi sekarang dia terlihat cukup seksi.

Rukia yang kelewat panik tidak hanya menghapus lipstik di giginya, tapi juga lipstik di bibirnya. Karena jujur saja, bibirnya terasa berat, dia merasa bibirnya menebal lima senti seperti habis ditonjok Pacquiao. Kalau bibir Angelina Jolie tebal seksi karena memang cantik, tapi Rukia bergidik ngeri membayangkan bibirnya tebal padahal wajahnya cuma secuil. Gerakan tangannya kasar tidak sabaran. Setelah menghapusnya dia merasa bebas, dan meminum jusnya langsung dari bibir gelas tanpa takut meninggalkan jejak di gelas.

"Kau malah bukan seperti Aizen dari divisi IT," timpal Rukia, baginya terlalu drastis perubahan penampilan di Aizen.

"Penampilan begini yang membuatku tidak pernah lewat dari undangan. Singkatnya, mereka suka penampilan _dandy_ku," gumam Aizen bangga, kepalanya terangkat sempurna memuji diri sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak berpenampilan begini di kantor?"

Bahu Aizen bergetar karena menahan tawa, mengingat kejadian tidak menyenangkan karena manajer sebelumnya. "Manajerku yang dulu bilang, 'Ini tempat kerja bukan studio foto!'. Lagipula buat apa aku berpenampilan keren padahal pekerjaanku menarik kabel dan pasang cctv," jawabnya sambil mengingat saat-saat itu, jadilah dia berhenti punya penampilan begini di kantor.

"Woah… manajermu sadis juga ya!" kata Rukia kaget. "Mungkin dia cuma tidak mau kalah tampan," lanjut Rukia cuek menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Kau selalu bisa mengeluarkan pendapat jujur. Apalagi kau selalu berwajah datar begitu. Tadinya kukira kau orang pendiam dan kaku," Aizen terlihat senang bisa mengobrol dengan Rukia. "Tadi siang contohnya, kau bahkan membuat sekretasi CEO mempermalukan dirinya sendiri."

Rukia mengingat wajah menyebalkan Shinji dan mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli.

"Dia memang begitu," jawab Rukia tidak ambil pusing. Sudah terlalu sering Shinji mencari-cari kesalahannya, menembaknya di tempat, bahkan menggunakan jabatannya sebagai sekretaris CEO untuk memojokkannya, tapi ya… namanya juga Shinji, ada saja kecerobohannya yang dijadikan Rukia sebagai senjata untuk menyerang balik.

Malam semakin larut, pengunjung bar bertambah hingga tidak ada lagi ruang kosong yang tersisa. Lampu bar yang remang dengan lantunan musik jazz menambah suasana nyaman dan membuat para pengunjung makin larut menyesap minuman mereka. Sudah cukup banyak minuman dan makanan yang masuk ke perutnya, membuat Rukia ingin cepat pulang, _live_ orkestra yang dia tunggu sudah hampir mulai. Dia kembali ke meja dan menghampiri Hinamori yang sudah mabuk berat. Rukia berbisik pamit pulang ke telinga Hinamori, di luar dugaan, Hinamori malah menarik syal Rukia hingga terlepas.

"Kenapa? Kau mau bertemu pria liarmu?" Hinamori bicara keras sementara badannya tidak bisa duduk tegak, jari telunjuk bercat kuku merahnya menunjuk leher Rukia, dan tersenyum nakal. "Pria liar… pria liar…" senandung Hinamori tanpa henti, sontak Rukia menekap mulut Hinamori, mencegahnya mengeluarkan ocehan-ocehan lain yang bisa membahayakan hidupnya.

"Kau terlalu mabuk, sebaiknya kita pulang…" kata Rukia yang berusaha menarik Hinamori bangun dari kursinya, tapi Hinamori menolak mengangkat badan.

"Pulang? Aku tidak mau pulang, tidak mau pulang, tidak mau pulang…" Hinamori mulai merengek sambil menghentakkan kaki. Gawat, kalau Hinamori lebih mabuk dari ini dia bisa jadi bahan gosip besok ke seantero . Apalagi mulut Hinamori sudah seperti mesin fotocopy kantor yang _error_, kalau sudah keluar kertasnya tidak mau berhenti, begitu juga mulut Hinamori, kalau sudah nyerocos tidak mau berhenti.

"Kalau begitu kita ke apartemenku, apartem-" Rukia teringat lokasi apartemennya yang bersebelahan dengan CEO , dan tidak ingin membuat keadaan tambah rumit kalau orang-orang kantor tahu dia tinggal dekat orang paling berpengaruh di . Sejauh ini Rukia berhasil menghindari berangkat atau pulang bersamaan dengan Grimmjow, orang satu kantor juga sepertinya belum ada yang tahu kalau dia tinggal di apartemen dekat kantor karena dia selalu pulang larut malam dan berangkat pagi-pagi. Hinamori memang orang yang baik, tapi terkadang dia sulit mengerem mulutnya. Sekalipun tahu itu rahasia, dengan entengnya Hinamori akan bicara dan bergosip ke yang lain.

Rukia melihat ke luar bar, dan mendapati bangunan hotel di seberangnya.

"Atau kau mau tidur di hotel?" tanya Rukia.

"Hotel?" suara Hinamori melengking, "Oke, hotel mewah, nyaman, ada kolam renang, buffet…"

"Iya, iya, semua yang kau mau! Ayo!" Rukia berusaha menegakkan badan Hinamori, dengan tubuh kecilnya, hanya sendirian, dia kesulitan mengimbangi Hinamori, dia mau minta tolong, sementara anggota tim yang lain sama hampir mabuknya. Ini kedua kalinya dia harus menopang orang mabuk selama bekerja di . Rukia mengutuk kebiasaan minum orang disekitarnya, mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sering tidak bisa menolak godaan alkohol, bahkan ketika dia sendiri tidak mabuk, dia malah kena imbas teman yang mabuk. Sial.

"Aku bantu," Aizen menyodorkan diri dan meraih bahu Hinamori.

"Eh, jangan kau-"

Aizen tidak mendengarkan protes Rukia, dia malah jongkok di depan Hinamori.

"Oh! Ada punggung lebar…" Hinamori sudah kehilangan seluruh akal sehatnya, karena dia main lompat begitu saja ke punggung Aizen, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Aizen. "Berangkat!" serunya kegirangan.

"Aizen, maafkan Hinamori, dia terlalu mabuk…" Rukia merasa bersalah saat Aizen hampir tersungkur karena Hinamori tiba-tiba menubruknya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Aizen tersenyum lebar dan berdiri, memegang kedua kaki Hinamori agar tetap seimbang.

Jadilah mereka bertiga berjalan ke arah hotel. Sementara Hinamori tertidur nyaman di punggung Aizen, Rukia memesan ruangan. Sesekali Rukia memberikan senyum dipaksa karena melihat Aizen yang berkali-kali membetulkan posisi gendongannya karena Hinamori bergerak dan mulai mengigau tidak jelas sambil memukul atau menendang. Alkohol memang musuh berbahaya bagi semua, kalau sudah mabuk begini maka tidak sadar lagi apa yang dilakukan. Rukia bisa pastikan Hinamori akan malu kalau bertemu lagi dalam keadaan sadar nanti, mendengar cerita bagaimana tingkahnya pas mabuk begini.

"Sebentar lagi sampai, sabar ya Aizen," kata Rukia yang tidak tega, karena butiran keringat bercucuran di dahi Aizen, dan Aizen hanya tersenyum menjawabnya.

Rukia terburu-buru menempelkan kartu di kunci pintu, membukakan pintu untuk Aizen, lalumenarik selimut sebelum Aizen merebahkan Hinamori di tempat tidur. Aizen sampai mengeluarkan suara berat saat Hinamori lepas dari punggungnya. Punggungnya nyeri, terdengar suara 'kretek' saat dia meluruskan badan.

"Pasti berat ya?" Rukia tidak enak hati sudah merepotkan Aizen, apalagi sampai membuat wajah tampan Aizen kacau setelah menggendong Hinamori ke sini. Luntur sudah karisma Aizen, ketampanannya berkurang banyak karena kelelahan.

"Lumayan…" jawab Aizen jujur, napasnya terengah, dan dia langsung mengambil sebotol air mineral dari kulkas mini di bawah meja rias, meneguknya sampai habis kemudian menghapus keringatnya. Mata cokelatnya berbinar saat melihat dekorasi hotel, detak jantungnya memang meningkat, tapi bukan karena sesuatu yang menyenangkan, dan ini pertama kalinya seorang Aizen masuk hotel bertiga, ditambah lagi demi menggendong manajer _Accounting_ yang sampai minggu kemarin masih meneriakinya karena tidak cukup cepat mem-_back up_ data sehingga beberapa file penting Hinamori hilang. Kalau dia ingat bagaimana wajah murka Hinamori, dia bisa mati berdiri jika tidak punya karakter tidak ambil pusing.

Rukia melepaskan sepatu Hinamori, melepaskan dua kancing atas kemejanya dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Hinamori. Hinamori kelihatan tenang, sudah pulas sepenuhnya, jadi tidak lagi menendang atau memukul. Tarikan, juga hembusan napasnya teratur, dengan mata terpejam sempurna tanpa melepaskan pelukannya di dan ponsel Hinamori tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidur.

"Oke, misi selesai!" kata Rukia tenang, mengecek kondisi suhu ruangan, meredupkan lampu, memeriksa semua sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan kamar dan membiarkan pintu terkunci dari dalam.

"Aku sepertinya memang tidak boleh mabuk malam ini," Aizen melihat pantulan dirinya di pintu lift hotel, tertawa miris. Dalam bayangannya sejak keluar dari pabrik tadi sore, dia bisa minum sepuasnya, menghabiskan malam akhir pekan yang panjang ini sambil mengobrol atau setidaknya berujung pada sedikit sentuhan hasrat sekalipun itu hanya berupa ciuman panas dengan Kana, mengingat dia sudah mengeluarkan segala macam jurus selama tiga bulan terakhir, dan sinyal dari Kana lebih dari positif. Lagi-lagi Kana melibatkan Hinamori, atasan dan pemegang kendali penuh pada staff _Accounting_, bahkan dirinya sudah ikut kena imbas omelan rapat dan panjang seperti jalan tol yang macet.

"Terima kasih ya, maaf merepotkan," ucap Rukia sungguh-sungguh.

"Bukan masalah. Kapan lagi aku bisa menggendong Manajer _Accounting_ yang terkenal galak?" canda Aizen, mereka berdua tersenyum bersamaan.

"Hinamori bukan galak, cuma sedikit lebih tegas," Rukia meralat kata-kata Aizen. Senyum keduanya saling bersambut.

Malam sudah terlalu larut. Langit Tokyo gelap, dan angin dingin berhembus menusuk kulit. Waktu menunjukkan hampir dini hari, sudah lewat dua puluh menit dari pergantian hari, dan jalanan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan istirahat dalam waktu singkat. Mobil-mobil masih lalu lalang, bahkan beberapa di antaranya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Rukia menyesali acara yang sudah dia tunggu-tunggu sejak dua bulan kemarin, berlalu begitu saja. Dia melihat pantulan dirinya di dinding kaca gelap bagian depan hotel, dirinya yang tampak kuyu dan lunglai.

Sementara itu di waktu dan tempat lain. Kaki panjang Grimmjow melangkah tanpa tenaga masuk ke lift, otaknya kusut, sekusut rambut yang terus digaruknya semenjak keluar dari kamar hotel. Dia baru saja check in bersama seorang pengunjung bar langganan tempatnya minum. Wanita berambut panjang hitam dengan gaun merah dan bibir semerah darah. Mereka hanya bertukar pandang sesaat, dan mata jeli Grimmjow melihat hasrat wanita itu kepadanya. Instingnya mengatakan agar tidak melewatkan kesempatan emas itu, mengingat sudah hampir dua minggu sejak terakhir dia tidur dengan Rukia. Jadwal dan padatnya pekerjaan membuatnya tidak bisa membagi waktu kehidupan malamnya baik-baik.

Singkatnya, dia baru masuk kamar hotel, bercumbu dan mengadu badan, menyentuh setiap bagian dari lekuk tubuh wanita yang tidak diketahui namanya itu, sementara si wanita membalas ciumannya lebih lapar dan meremas bagian bawah tubuhnya. Gairah yang sudah membakar tubuhnya padam seketika, dia mengingat wajah Rukia, mengingat tubuh kecilnya, dadanya yang bahkan tidak cukup dalam satu genggaman tangannya, tapi sensasi panas yang dia rasakan ketika memasuki tubuh Rukia tidak bisa dia abaikan begitu saja. Lalu dengan cepat otaknya membandingkan wanita dihadapannya dengan Rukia, jadilah dia makin tidak punya keinginan melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Padahal wanita itu sudah menguarkan hawa panas dari tubuhnya, mengiba sentuhan Grimmjow.

Bagusnya Shinji mengirimnya pesan, sebenarnya hanya pesan singkat yang mengatakan bahwa sekretaris berambut pirang model bob itu langsung pulang dan tidak akan menerima telepon apapun yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Grimmjow memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, berpura-pura menelepon Shinji, dan mengatakan dia harus pergi karena ada urusan penting, meninggalkan wanita cantik yang sudah setengah telanjang di tempat tidur, sendirian.

"Ada apa denganmu, Grimm?! Ikan sudah tersaji di piring, kau hanya perlu melahapnya! Sial!" gerutunya, lagi-lagi mengacak-acak rambut frustasi. Seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya mampu mengingat dengan jelas apa rasanya menyentuh kulit Rukia, dimana saja tempat sensitif yang bisa membuat Rukia mengerang hebat. Tangannya otomatis terangkat, tangan besar yang hanya menyentuh Rukia sekali, tapi berhari-hari tidak bisa menghapus Rukia dari mimpi-mimpi liarnya.

Grimmjow membuka galeri ponselnya, foto Rukia yang tengah tertidur tepat di sampingnya. Jarinya bergerak ragu, kaku menyentuh wajah tenang Rukia yang berada tepat di dadanya kala itu, dia memperbesar tampilan ponsel hingga hanya ada wajah Rukia di seluruh layar.

"Kenapa juga kau ambil fotonya, Idiot?! Memangnya kau_ stalker_? Kau suka Rukia? Sadar, Grimm… kau…" lidahnya kelu, kenyataan pahit menohok bagian terdalam logikanya. Kakinya yang berdiri tegak, gontai hingga dia terpaksa bersandar ke dinding lift, mata birunya tak bergerak dari foto Rukia di layar ponselnya. Berhari-hari dia berusaha mengusir Rukia dari mimpi-mimpinya, hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan membiarkan mimpi yang sama, atau hampir sama atau berbeda tapi tetap dengan konteks yang sama datang di tiap tidurnya. Dimana setiap kali Rukia muncul, dia akan kehilangan kendali dan membiarkan semua mengalir sesuai keinginan hatinya di alam bawah sadarnya. Lalu sekarang dia bertanya pada diri sendiri.

'_Kau suka Rukia?'_

Sebenarnya bukan pertanyaan yang sulit dijawab, hanya saja harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi tidak mudah menerima kenyataan. Setelah bertahun-tahun hidup nomaden dari wanita satu ke wanita lain, baginya menyayangi seseorang bukanlah kebutuhan, seks yang jadi kebutuhan. Belum lama dia mengenal Rukia, dan wanita kerdil itu sudah mengubah pola hidupnya sedikit demi sedikit. Bukan hal yang siginifikan memang, seperti kebiasaan minum setelah pulang kerja, biasanya Grimmjow akan langsung mencari bar biasa dia datangi, atau paling tidak bar dekat kantor setiap pulang kerja (karena itu juga toleransi alkoholnya selalu tanpa batas dan bisa minum banyak tanpa mabuk), tapi dia mengurangi kebiasaan itu tanpa sadar, makanya dia sampai tidak kuat minum hari itu dan mencium juga menggigit Rukia dalam keadaan mabuk. Lalu malam setelah pengumumam keputusan Pabrik Nature… dia tidak pernah menyangka akan tidur dengan karyawan dari divisi _Finance/Accounting_. Selama dia berada di , dia paling menghindari divisi itu, karena sekalipun didominasi wanita cantik, baginya hanya divisi itu yang berisi wanita-wanita kaku, tegas, dan menuntut.

Lalu sekarang?

Grimmjow menghembuskan napas putus asa, menyalahkan hatinya yang lemah.

Sebuah pesan dari Shinji masuk, pesan yang semakin menggelitik logikanya.

_Laporan tambahan: Tadi karyawan lain lihat Rukia masuk hotel Night Class bersama seorang pria._

Grimmjow makin tidak bisa menyingkirkan kegelisahannya. Dia mengerti keinginannya agar bisa melepaskan stress dan tidur dengan siapapun, wanita manapun yang bersedia. Dan parahnya lagi badan fit yang dia miliki berubah jadi tidak seaktif biasanya setelah malam itu sekalipun tidak sekali dua kali dia mendapati celananya basah karena mimpi yang sama terus berulang. Lalu sekarang, mendengar Rukia masuk hotel bersama pria lain membangkitkan api kemarahan dalam dirinya. Memang dirinya yang menyarankan Rukia mencari banyak pengalaman, sehingga bisa mudah melupakan si anak ayam, tapi membayangkan Rukia bersama pria selain dirinya, membuatnya sangat gusar.

Jemarinya bergerak cepat menekan nomor Rukia di ponselnya, meneleponnya sambil terus mengucap mantra agar Rukia cepat menjawab teleponnya. Kalau Rukia tidak menjawab panggilannya, dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang mungkin dia lakukan. Satu nada dering, dua nada dering, jemarinya mengetuk tidak sabaran di dinding lift, Rukia tidak juga menjawab teleponnya.

Bola mata Grimmjow ikut bergerak tak tentu arah, menggambarkan betapa gelisahnya dia. "Hotel Night Class…" dia bergumam berkali-kali sambil menghentakkan kaki ke lantai, lalu ketika matanya lelah bergerak kesana kemari dia menangkap tulisan Hotel Night Class di pintu lift.

"Huh?" bibirnya mengerucut, mengedip berkali-kali karena tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja dia baca.

Mereka berada di satu hotel?

Kesimpulannya singkat, tapi otak kalut Grimmjow malah membuat daftar panjang tentang apa saja yang harus dia lakukan begitu keluar dari lift. Dia memacu kakinya menuju _lobby_, tanpa sedikitpun menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya, mengulangi panggilannya sekalipun Rukia tidak juga menerima teleponnya.

"Permisi, apa ada orang baru _check in_ atas nama Ruki-" kalimat yang sudah dipersiapkan, buyar. Matanya dengan cepat menangkap sosok Rukia yang berdiri di depan hotel, di sampingnya berdiri seorang pria berambut cokelat, mereka saling memberikan senyum dan melambaikan tangan. Rukia jarang sekali tersenyum lebar, bisa dibilang pelit, lalu sekarang dia bisa tersenyum penuh tebar pesona ke orang yang baru ditemuinya.

"Pak?" petugas hotel bertanya lanjutan pertanyaan Grimmjow, tapi CEO itu tidak menjawab, malah berlalu ke pintu masuk. Tangannya mengepal sempurna, dia tidak suka, dia marah, tidak terima Rukia mengabaikan teleponnya karena sedang bersama pria lain, tidak bisa menerima Rukia memperlakukan pria lain sama dengannya. Tinjunya sudah lama tidak dia gunakan, tapi dengan badan sekokoh itu, dia masih sangat bisa menumbangkan siapapun hanya dengan satu hantaman.

Tangan kurus Rukia bergerak antusias mengirim lambaian melepas Aizen pulang lebih dulu. Aizen yang berpenampilan layaknya model, benar-benar seperti orang lain yang tidak pernah dia kenal sebelumnya. Hati kecil Rukia berteriak iri, dia ingin bisa seperti Aizen, mungkin akan beda 180 derajat jika dia memiliki dua sisi begitu. Rukia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya yang membayangkan jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Mungkin hidupnya tidak hanya berkutat di pekerjaan, sesekali menjadi orang lain, keluar dari zona membosankan ini.

Rukia tidak melepaskan pandangannya sampai Aizen masuk ke taksi.

Angin malam berhembus kuat di sisinya, dingin menusuk kulit, namun ada hal lain yang ikut menusuk indra pencium Rukia. Dia mencium wangi _cologne_ yang dia kenal dan dia membencinya. Kemampuan itu justru selalu membuatnya gelisah, berusaha memberi jarak aman agar tidak terlalu banyak menghirupnya atau otaknya akan mengingat malam ketika dia 'menggila'.

"Idiot"

Tubuh Rukia ditarik sebuah tenaga besar, dia hampir hilang keseimbangan, tapi tangan besar yang sama menahan tubuhnya, dia melihat badan tinggi menjulang Grimmjow. Sebelum tangan Grimmjow mencengkramnya dia menyadari wangi parfum Grimmjow yang dibawa hembusan angin, tapi dia tidak ingin terlihat terlalu menyadari keberadaan bosnya itu. Namun dia juga tidak menyangka akan disapa lewat umpatan, juga hentakan tangan tak bersahabat begini. Bahkan saat matanya sampai di mata Grimmjow, dia melihat gelora api murka yang jauh tidak masuk akal di sana.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continue

**Author's Note:**

Musim penghujan dan lagi banyak wabah penyakit, tertutama flu batuk.

Jaga kesehatan ya semuanya.

Saya ingin menunjukkan bagaimana perasaan keduanya berkembang sedikit demi sedikit di tiap chapter, jadi tiap chapternya saya menempatkan event yang akan membuat keduanya menyadari perasaan satu sama lain, juga menyisipkan kisah latar belakang dari dua karakter utama, sampai mereka menyadari bagaimana takdir mereka bisa berseberangan.

Mohon maaf juga kalau masih banyak kekurangan.

Jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya.

See Ya

**28.02.2020 -:-:-:- Nakki Desinta -:-:-:-**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer : I do own nothing_**

.

.

.

**CONQUERED HEART**

**Author : Nakki Desinta**

**_Pair : Rukia x Grimmjow_**

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Baik Grimmjow maupun Rukia, saling memberikan tatapan tajam. Untuk beberapa lama tidak ada yang bersuara, bukan karena keduanya dalam mode sunyi, justru otak mereka sibuk bekerja mencoba memahami situasi canggung saat ini.

Hingga akhirnya bibir Grimmjow terbuka setelah menarik napas panjang.

"Aku bilang kau bisa banyak main, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa tidur sembarangan dengan pria! Kau ini bodoh atau apa?" geram Grimmjow tidak sabaran, emosi sudah menguasainya, dia melancarkan serangan demi serangan, semua bagian dari tubuhnya mengirimkan kekecewaan, kemarahan kapada Rukia.

"Tapi aku…" satu halaman pidato pembelaan diri sudah ada di kepala Rukia, Grimmjow menuduhnya tanpa dasar, tentu saja dia tidak bisa terima, tapi melihat raut cemas di wajah pucat Grimmjow membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Dia hanya pasang sikap tenang sementara Grimmjow kembali mencecarnya dengan tudingan lain.

"Sudah berapa kali kau melakukannya? Dengan siapa saja? Kau tidak takut kena penyakit kelamin? Jawab aku, Pendek!" desak Grimmjow semakin frustasi, melihat Rukia yang tetap tenang justru semakin membuatnya panik.

Rukia melihat samping kanan dan kirinya, melihat wajah panik Grimmjow, juga situasi yang dia alami sebelum Grimmjow memborbardirnya lewat segudang tuduhan. Hingga semua jadi klik dalam benaknya, menghasilkan helaan napas putus asa samar-samar. Dia tidak ingin terlibat dalam masalah karena satu-satunya hiburan yang dia tunggu-tunggu sudah lewat, usai sudah _live_ orkestra kesukaannya, dia hanya ingin pulang dan tidur nyenyak sampai bangun siang esok harinya. Tapi sekarang dia harus menyiapkan tenaga tambahan agar bisa meluruskan pikiran bosnya yang sudah belok dan kusut kemana-mana. Dia memang berada di hotel, dan memang bersama seorang pria, tapi bukan tidur.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Rukia, matanya memutar sambil melipat tangan di dada.

Grimmjow bingung, tapi dia menjawab "Hampir jam satu."

Rukia mendekati Grimmjow, hingga wangi cologne itu menyeruak indra penciumannya, hampir memabukkan.

"Kalau aku memang tidur dengan seseorang, apa iya aku sudah keluar jam segini? Buang-buang uang!" jelas Rukia masih dengan pandangan bosan monoton yang sama.

"Lalu kenapa kau di sini?" Grimmjow masih tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Aku ke hotel cuma mau mengantar Hinamori, dia mabuk berat dan tidak mau pulang." Rukia menjelaskan, suaranya terdengar sangat kesal. "Lalu kau lihat aku bersama seorang pria?" sergah wanita berambut hitam legam itu lagi, menunggu jawaban Grimmjow, tapi pria itu hanya diam, menahan ledakan dalam dirinya sambil mengadu gigi kuat-kuat.

"Itu Aizen! Wajar kalau kau tidak mengenalinya, aku sendiri hampir tidak bisa mengenalinya. Dia membantuku menggendong Hinamori, dan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa setelah itu!"

Grimmjow mengerutkan dahi, meragukan penjelasan Rukia, lalu tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, ada pesan masuk dari Shinji

_Aku lupa bilang Pak, pria yang bersama Rukia itu Aizen, dia menggendong Hinamori yang mabuk berat. Itu saja laporanku malam ini, semoga berguna. _

Keinginan menghancurkan wajah Shinji mengawang-awang di benaknya, si sekretaris Fudanshi itu sudah membuatnya kehilangan muka.

"Berguna, Jidatmu!" umpatnya marah, merenggut ponselnya terlalu kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi, Brengsek!"

Rukia melihat api kemarahan Grimmjow yang sedikit demi sedikit berkurang, lalu dia baru perhatikan lagi penampilan Grimmjow. Rambutnya berantakan, tidak serapi biasanya, dasinya juga agak miring dan renggang dari simpulnya. Entah karena suasana malam yang dingin sudah mengaburkan pandangannya atau memang otaknya yang sudah terlalu lelah, melihat Grimmjow sekarang dia seperti melihat seorang pria seksi yang sedang melakukan pengambilan gambar majalah mode. Tampan dan seksi.

Mengerjap cepat, Rukia membuang pikiran liarnya.

"Kenapa? Informanmu mengaku dosa?" Rukia bertanya tanpa menurunkan tangan yang terlipat di dada, meledek Grimmjow lewat bibirnya yang tersenyum simpul. Melihat Grimmjow yang membisu, Rukia makin senang karena tebakannya tepat.

"Seenaknya menuduhku macam-macam. Memangnya aku segampang itu tidur dengan pria lain. Kau takut aku kena penyakit kelamin? Sekarang aku tanya, kau sendiri kenapa di sini?" tembaknya tanpa aba-aba lagi, Grimmjow sontak mengambil satu langkah mundur, pertanyaan Rukia menusuk tepat ke rasa bersalahnya. Setelah dia memaki Rukia dan salah sangka menuduhnya sembarangan tidur dengan pria lain, sekarang malah dirinya yang terpojok.

"Rambut berantakan, habis jambak-jambakan?! Atau kau gagal terangsang dan pergi meninggalkan pasanganmu di dalam?" Rukia bertanya sambil melirik nakal ke dalam hotel, seringai jahatnya menambah kesan antagonis yang kental dalam nada suaranya.

CEO itu hanya bisa membulatkan mata sempurna tanpa menurunkan pandangannya dari sosok mengintimidasi Rukia, sekujur tubuhnya merinding, ngeri pada insting Rukia yang bisa tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"_Bingo_!" senyum Rukia makin lebar, dia menggelengkan kepala, tidak percaya tebakannya mengenai sasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu, Pendek!" sergah Grimmjow, mengalihkan perhatian Rukia yang sepertinya siap meluncurkan serangan lain.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku memang pendek, Dasar Tiang Listrik!" balas Rukia. "Bereskan dulu rambutmu. Kau tidak takut dibilang banci karena dikira bertengkar sama perempuan?" tambah Rukia, dia mengeluarkan sisir kecil dari tasnya, menyodorkannya pada Grimmjow.

"Tidak ada banci setampan aku di dunia ini," sahut Grimmjow yang menyisir rambutnya asal.

"Tampan?! Rambut biru sudah mirip ketumpahan cairan pembersih toilet saja bangga!" jawab Rukia sadis, membuat Grimmjow langsung memicingkan mata, bersiap menyerangnya lagi. Memang ada sih cairan pembersih toilet kantor yang dia lihat berwarna hampir sama dengan rambutnya, tapi apa iya Rukia harus menyamakannya dengan pembersih toilet.

"Kau-"

"Pfft…" Rukia menahan tawanya, "Maaf, maaf, sini!" Rukia meraih sisir dari tangan Grimmjow. "Menunduk sedikit kenapa sih, aku tidak sampai!" Rukia meraih bahu Grimmjow, menarik badan Grimmjow agar merunduk, dan anehnya pria tinggi itu menurut saja sekalipun bingung. Dia membiarkan Rukia menyapu sisi rambutnya, menyisirnya hati-hati. Grimmjow menekuk kakinya sedikit sementara badannya membungkuk ke arah Rukia, dan wanita mungil itu menguarkan wangi tubuh yang memabukkan. Bukan wangi yang menyenangkan sebenarnya, karena campuran antara parfum dan alkohol, tapi dia suka, dan tanpa sadar memejamkan mata.

Rukia menyentuh rambut Grimmjow yang terasa lembut, pikirannya melayang membayangkan berapa banyak _conditioner_ yang dipakai Grimmjow tiap harinya. Siapapun tidak akan heran, karena sebagai anak satu-satunya, pewaris tahta sudah seharusnya mencerminkan kemewahan yang seharusnya. Namun disisi lain Rukia merasa iri, bagaimana bisa dunia begitu tidak adil menempatkan hidup tiap individu. Tangan Rukia memutar arah, tadinya dia ingin membuat rambut Grimmjow rapi seperti biasa, CEO _Dandy_, tapi dia justru membagi tengah rambut Grimmjow, hingga pria itu terlihat sangat aneh dengan rambut belah tengah sempurna 50:50.

"Oke! Sempurna. Mau mangkal dimana, Tuan Banci Tampan?" kata Rukia, mengarahkan ponselnya ke hadapan Grimmjow, dan bisa dia kira bagaimana marahnya Grimmjow melihat dirinya yang berambut belah tengah begitu, ditambah lagi Rukia menyebutnya Banci Tampan.

"R-U-K-I-A!" geram Grimmjow yang langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Bwaha…Ha….Ha…" tawa Rukia pecah, dia tidak percaya akan punya kesempatan mem-bully seorang CEO, dan rasa lelah hilang bersamaan dengan tawa yang terus mengalir dari dasar hatinya.

"Maaf, maaf, sini aku rapihkan." Rukia tidak tega melihat tampilan culun Grimmjow, tapi tawanya tidak juga mau reda.

Grimmjow melihat tawa lepas Rukia, pipi pucat Rukia yang berubah warna, kerut bahagia di sudut mata dan bibirnya, di bawah cahaya bulan sempurna Rukia terlihat bagai anak kecil polos tanpa beban. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Grimmjow melihat Rukia tidak beraura suram, dan hatinya ikut hangat melihat tawa Rukia. Dia tidak keberatan sama sekali, kemarahan dalam hatinya berganti dengan bunga-bunga aneh.

Rukia menyisir ulang rambut Grimmjow, kembali ke tatanan biasa, ketampanan dan pesonanya bersinar lagi.

"Beraninya kau main-main dengan rambutku!" ancam Grimmjow yang tidak percaya dan memeriksa tampilannya lagi di ponsel Rukia.

"Sekali-kali tampak culun tidak masalah, kan? Kau akan tampak mempesona kalau pakai kacamata tebal dengan rambut belah tengah tadi," sahut Rukia tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Mimpi saja kau, Pendek!" seloroh Grimmjow sengit, tapi tidak ada kebencian sama sekali dalam nada suaranya.

"Ngomong-ngomong mimpi, bukannya besok ada jadwal ke pabrik?" tanya Rukia cepat, matanya menatap tajam Grimmjow, menuduh pria yang berdiri kokoh itu tanpa takut. Raut wajah Grimmjow masih santai, tidak terpengaruh sekalipun Rukia sudah berusaha mengingatkannya, dia bisa membaca jelas ketidaksukaan di dalam mata Rukia.

"Aku biasa bergadang, tidak masalah. Sekarang kau harus mengantar Banci Tampan ini pulang," Grimmjow berkata seraya merangkulkan tangan di bahu Rukia. Wangi tubuh Grimmjow lagi-lagi memenuhi indra penciuman Rukia, wangi yang sepertinya akan selalu menghantuinya, membuatnya mengingat lagi kejadian itu, lagi dan lagi.

"Pulang? Aku pulang sendiri!" sanggah Rukia tidak terima, suaranya melengking dan berusaha lepas dari penjara tangan Grimmjow. Tangan besar nan berotot Grimmjow mengalung kuat, dia hampir tercekik, tapi bosnya itu tidak merenggangkan sedikitpun tangannya, malah menghentikan taksi dan mendorongnya masuk duluan ke taksi.

"Apartemenku ada di mana?" tanya Grimmjow setelah menyebutkan lokasi apartemennya pada supir taksi.

"Maksudnya? Barusan kau sebutkan…" Rukia balik bingung dan mengerutkan dahi, mau tidak mau supir taksi ikut memeriksa keduanya dari spion dalam. Bapak tua itu mencoba menebak apa hubungan dua orang penumpangnya ini. Keduanya terlihat tidak cukup akur kalau disebut kekasih, tapi akan tampak aneh juga berdua-dua-an dini hari begini kalau bukan kekasih.

"Nah! Disebelahmu, kan?" Grimmjow nyengir lebar.

Rukia memiringkan kepala bingung, namun dengan pasrah mengangguk mengiyakan. Otomatis supir taksi langsung mengangguk-anggukan kepala, mengerti kenapa keduanya bertingkah begitu, hubungan keduanya adalah tetangga tidak akur.

"Kalau kau pulang, itu artinya kau mengantar aku pulang, kan?" tandas Grimmjow dengan hidung terangkat tinggi, sekalipun dia sudah cukup tinggi tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Dudukpun perbedaan tinggi badan keduanya benar-benar jauh.

"Siapa yang mau pulang sama _Banci Tampan_, hah?" Rukia makin sengit sekalipun sekarang taksi melaju cepat ke arah apartemen mereka. Jadi bisa dibilang dia mau mendebat seperti apapun, mereka sudah dipastikan pulang bersama.

"Sebelumnya kau sebut aku Tempat Sampah, sekarang Banci Tampan, nanti apalagi? Kau tidak punya rasa hormat sama sekali pada bosmu!"

Rukia ciut seketika. Dia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, mengurungkan niatnya yang siap dunia akhirat menyanggah kata-kata Grimmjow.

"Kau tidak takut dipecat? Kau masih dalam masa percobaan, Pendek! Kalau aku buat daftar dosamu sudah seperti jalur kereta bawah tanah, panjang tanpa ujung! Pertama kau membuat kakiku cidera, lalu kau bersikap tidak sopan bilang aku berbohong, kau juga menyuruhku ambil minum saat kau kena flu, kau bahkan tidak segan-segan mendebatku di _meeting_ manajemen, dan jangan lupa, kau juga yang mengajakku tidu-"

Tangan Rukia bergerak cepat, panik menutup mulut Grimmjow yang terus nyerocos, dia hampir saja menyebutkan insiden catatan kelam mereka. Rukia melirik supir taksi yang melihat penuh rasa ingin tahu, dan wanita mungil itu hanya tersenyum kaku, berusaha tidak tampak mencurigakan. Mata ungunya membulat sempurna melotot ke Grimmjow. Suaranya menggeram memberikan ancaman ke Grimmjow, "Kau benar-benar mau mati?" Rukia menatap tajam Grimmjow.

Tenaga Grimmjow lebih besar dari Rukia, dengan mudahnya dia menurunkan tangan Rukia, "Woah…, sekarang kau bahkan mengancamku!"

Rukia tersentak sadar, bahwa dia baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar. Dia hanya ingin pria berbadan jangkung itu berhenti nyerocos dan memberitahukan pada dunia kalau mereka sudah tidur bersama, terlebih lagi dari pihak wanita yang minta. Mengingatnya saja sudah buat Rukia malu, apalagi kalau sampai orang lain tahu.

"Pak…" nada suara Rukia merendah seketika, matanya melemah menatap Grimmjow karena ingat kalau nasibnya masih bergantung ke Grimmjow, kalau dia masih berstatus masa percobaan di . Mendapati perubahan sikap Rukia, sebelah alis Grimmjow menukik ke atas.

"Aku minta maaf, sebenarnya semua itu karena insiden demi insiden tak terduga yang terus saja terjadi tanpa ujung. Aku harap Anda mengerti, dan aku mengenal bapak berjiwa pemaaf, baik hati…" Rukia merunduk, bukan hanya nada bicaranya, tapi juga raut wajahnya melemah, mengiba.

"Pemaaf kepalamu!" Grimmjow menjitak kepala Rukia kuat, membuat Rukia mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Jurusmu tidak akan mempan!" tandas Grimmjow sombong, menunjukkan harga dirinya yang tinggi bukan main, alhasil Rukia melipat bibir dan mencibir ke arahnya sebelum membuang muka, memilih melihat ke luar jendela taksi.

Selama sisa perjalanan keduanya saling bungkam, gantian sang supir taksi yang bingung. Tadi keduanya beradu mulut seru, kemudian bisa sama-sama diam seperti patung. Giliran tugas si supir taksi selesai, dia bingung mau menagih ke siapa, dua-duanya sama-sama ngotot mau bayar dan menyodorkan uang.

"Aku tidak mau hutang budi!" protes Rukia mendorong uang di tangannya ke arah supir.

"Kau pikir aku mau?!" balas Grimmjow tidak mau kalah."Ini pak!" Grimmjow menarik tangan Rukia turun, menggantikannya dengan tangan berisi kartu transportasi.

Saat sang supir taksi menerima kartu, Rukia kembali meringsek dan memaksa sang supir menerima uangnya.

"Cukup!" pekik sang supir taksi kesal, tidak habis pikir hal kecil begini bisa membuat mereka berdebat hampir lima menit. Sementara Rukia maupun Grimmjow saling bertukar pandang, bingung kenapa jadi emosi si bapak supir taksi.

"Aku terima kartu ini, nanti Nona bayar ke dia. OKE?!" Bapak supir taksi, menarik kartu Grimmjow, menyelesaikan pembayaran cepat, mengusir keduanya turun dari taksinya cepat-cepat.

Rukia dan Grimmjow masih berdiri kaku di pinggir portal parkir masuk apartemen, saling bertanya kenapa mereka jadi dimarahi supir taksi.

"Hei!" Bapak supir taksi berteriak setelah menurunkan kaca di sebelahnya, kepalanya terjulur keluar dan melihat ke arah Grimmjow juga Rukia. Grimmjow dan Rukia bersamaan memutar badan menghadap ke arah mobil taksi.

"Untung kalian bukan pasangan. Kalau kalian pasangan, aku yakin kalian akan sulit dipisahkan sehebat apapun kalian bertengkar!" kata si bapak lagi, wajah kesal dan sengitnya berganti dengan senyum hangat khas seorang bapak. Baik Grimmjow maupun Rukia lagi-lagi bertukar sorot mata bingung, hanya bisa melihat taksi yang melaju cepat menghilang dari jarak pandang mereka.

"Apa-apaan bapak itu…" gumam Grimmjow pelan, sementara Rukia sudah melangkah masuk ke apartemen meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu aku, Rukia!" Grimmjow berlari mengejar Rukia yang sudah masuk lift dan berniat menutup pintu lift meninggalkan Grimmjow. Untung kaki Grimmjow cukup panjang, jadi bisa cepat mencegah lift tertutup dan menyelinap masuk. Dia sempat menyerang lewat sorot mata membunuh, tapi Rukia tidak menanggapinya.

Grimmjow melirik Rukia, melihat wajah datar Rukia menatap kosong pada layar lift yang menunjukkan nomor lantai. Jujur saja otaknya masih memikirkan kata-kata si supir taksi tadi. Otaknya otomatis membayangkan bagaimana dia dan Rukia berdiri berdampingan jadi pasangan. Hatinya mencelos seketika. Hal itu terjadi sangat kecil kemungkinannya, bahkan bisa jadi tidak mungkin sama sekali.

Langkah kaki Grimmjow melambat, seiring otaknya yang bekerja lambat. Dia tidak percaya kalau Rukia, wanita yang sama sekali bukan seleranya, bisa membuatnya kehilangan gairah saat melihat wanita lain padahal sudah punya lawan sempurna di atas tempat tidur. Di detik yang sama Grimmjow bertekad harus menemukan perempuan yang bisa membuatnya melupakan Rukia, 100% lupa.

"Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka?" suara rendah dari sebelahnya membuat Grimmjow baru sadar kalau Rukia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen cukup lama, padahal Grimmjow jalan di belakangnya, tapi Rukia tidak juga masuk ke apartemennya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Grimmjow seraya mendekat.

"Kunci otomatisnya tidak mau menyala," jawab Rukia yang menekan tombol kunci berkali-kali, tidak ada tanda-tanda kunci berfungsi.

"Kau yakin tidak menguncinya dari dalam?"

Pertanyaan Grimmjow terdengar sanga tidak masuk akal bagi logika Rukia, kunci otomatis mana ada ceritanya dikunci dari dalam? Terlebih lagi dia tinggal sendirian. Tapi dia biarkan saat bosnya mendekat dan melakukan hal yang sama ke kunci otomatis apartemennya. Benar-benar tidak mau menyala.

"Coba telepon bagian _maintenance building_," seloroh Grimmjow yang terus menekan tombol kunci asal, berharap dia bisa menekan tombol yang jadi sumber matinya alat ini, siapa tahu dia punya tangan hoki.

Rukia melakukan panggilan telepon, cepat dan pendek, lima menit kemudian seorang pria paruh baya datang memeriksa. Dia melakukan hal rumit pada kunci otomatis, kecuali membongkar paksa, lima menit, sepuluh menit, hingga akhirnya pria tua itu merapikan kotak peralatannya dan mengusap peluh di dahinya.

"Ada masalah dengan arus listriknya. Sepertiya Anda tidak bisa masuk dulu Nona, kecuali Anda meminta bongkar paksa, tapi itu akan lebih beresiko. Tidak aman tidur dengan pintu tidak terkunci," jelas pria itu pasrah.

"Yang benar saja?!" Rukia terlihat seperti akan mengumpat, jadilah Grimmjow berdiri di depan Rukia, menghalangi pria paruh baya itu melihat Rukia lepas kendali, dan Rukia langsung bungkam mendapati punggung lebar di depannya.

"Minggir, kau kenapa sih?!" Rukia mendorong Grimmjow, tapi badan Grimmjow yang menyerupai pohon besar berusia ratusan tahun, kokoh dan tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Kapan kau bisa perbaiki?" Grimmjow ganti menginterogasi pria berkacamata di depannya, melembutkan nada suaranya.

"Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku akan memanggil bagian instalasi elektrikal," jawabnya terbata-bata, terlihat jelas tidak enak hati, dan Grimmjow mengangguk dalam.

"Berarti malam ini kau tidur di tempatku dulu, Pendek!" Grimmjow langsung menggiring Rukia berbelok ke apartemennya, tidak memberi sedikitpun kesempatan pada Rukia untuk mendebatnya, dia menekap mulut Rukia. Tangannya tidak lepas, sekeras apapun Rukia memukul demi bisa lolos.

"Besok pagi-pagi ya pak!" kata Grimmjow sebelum menutup pintu apartemennya, sekarang tinggal Rukia berdiri di depannya yang melotot marah. Grimmjow mengusapkan tangannya dari puncak kepala turun vertical hingga dagu Rukia, membuat Rukia gelagapan dan terpaksa menutup mata.

"Tidak usah pasang wajah begitu! Tidak ada salahnya kau tidur di tempatku, kan besok pagi mereka mau perbaiki." Grimmjow mengangkat kaki, meraih sebelah sepatu dan melepasnya, meletakkannya di lantai sebelum menambahkan, "-lagipula kau tega melihat dia memanggil orang selarut ini? Kau juga harusnya memikirkan juga kegaduhan yang mungkin bisa mengganggu penghuni lain kalau mereka bekerja dini hari begini?"

Rukia mati kutu, tidak bisa membalas ucapan Grimmjow karena fakta yang dia sajikan terlalu gamblang. Ketegangan di wajahnya mencair, kerut-kerut mengerikan yang siap menghujani Grimmjow pakai kata-kata sadis sudah menghilang, berganti dengan rasa bersalah.

Grimmjow dalam hati tersenyum lega, dia tidak menyangka kalau Rukia sebegini mudahnya diberi pengertian. Dia berpikir Rukia cukup keras kepala, dan bisa menghabiskan banyak kalimat filosofi agar Rukia mau membuka hati. Dia melepas sepatunya yang satu lagi, lalu lewat ekor matanya memerhatikan Rukia yang mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi apartemennya, buru-buru kakinya menyenggol kaki Rukia. Perhatian Rukiapun teralihkan, menoleh padanya.

"Buka sepatumu, kau tidak mau istirahat?"

Apartemen Grimmjow tidak masuk dalam kategori rapi, tapi juga tidak berantakan banget. Dia tidak ingin Rukia melihat boxer kotor yang masih tergeletak di lantai karena dia tidak sempat mencari boxer baru di lemari tadi pagi, kaena dia melepas boxer yang dipakai tidur semalam di sembarang tempat dan menggantinya pakai boxer baru kering di atas mejanya. Kebiasaan tidurnya yang hanya pakai boxer sudah mendarah daging. Lalu sekarang dia baru berpikir, bagaimana dengan Rukia? Bisa pingsan dia kalau lihat kelakuan bosnya.

Grimmjow melebarkan langkah kakinya, secepat Messi dia menendang boxer di lantai masuk ke kolong meja kerjanya. Rukia yang baru selesai melepas sepatu, bingung melihat pose berdiri Grimmjow yang aneh, dan tambah bingung karena Grimmjow tersenyum seperti orang bodoh ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak pernah merapihkan apartemenmu?" Rukia melangkah masuk ke apartemen Grimmjow, tapi dia berjinjit, seolah lantai apartemen Grimmjow ditutupi kotoran dan najis.

"Aku orang sibuk," jawab Grimmjow yang mendekati kulkas dan langsung meneguk air banyak-banyak, membilas dahaga juga kabut di kepalanya.

"Sibuk? Kau sempat menata rambut, pakai _cologne_, juga memilih pakaian modis, tapi tidak sempat merapihkan apartemenmu?" sindir Rukia tanpa malu-malu lagi.

"Rukia, mulutmu…" geram Grimmjow seraya melepas dasi dan membuka kancing atas kemejanya. Dia tidak heran kalau Rukia bisa bicara kasar, bahkan menyindir tanpa pikir panjang, tapi kali ini Rukia menusuk di tempat yang tepat. Bagi seorang Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, penampilan adalah hal yang utama, karena begitulah kedua orang tuanya mengajarkannya. Orang akan hormat jika seseorang mampu menunjukkan karismanya, memperlihatkan kemampuan dan kekuatannya dalam mengendalikan.

"Kau mau mandi dulu?" Grimmjow bertanya tanpa pikir panjang lagi, tapi otaknya langsung menyambungkan pertanyaannya dengan situasi saat ini. Pikirannya bekerja extra cepat dan membayangkan sesuatu yang _panas_ mungkin terjadi jika mereka tidur nanti.

"Aku mau cuci muka saja, cuma beberapa jam sampai pagi," Rukia menjawab sambil menggerakkan kepala ke arah jam waker di meja kerja Grimmjow yang menunjukkan sudah jam 2 dini hari.

"Oh…" Grimmjow membunuh pikiran-pikiran liarnya seketika.

"Di kabinet ada sikat gigi baru, kau pakai saja!" kata Grimmjow lemah, antusias dalam hatinya luntur sudah. Dia mengganti baju dengan kaos dan celana pendek saat Rukia masuk ke kamar mandi, menyempatkan diri merapikan beberapa barang yang tercerai berai bukan di tempatnya, merapikan bak cuci piring yang berisi gelas-gelas kotor, hanya menyiram gelas dan meletakkannya di sisi bak cuci piring. Beberapa buku yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya segera dia naikkan ke rak, selimut yang acak adul dia luruskan dalam satu kibasan.

"Aku sudah sel-" Rukia yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi langsung membeku, memergoki Grimmjow sedang memegangi bantal guling di sisi tempat tidur, napasnya terengah-engah sambil nyengir lebar. "Kau kenapa? Habis marathon?" Rukia mencoba menebak apa yang baru saja Grimmjow lakukan sampai kehabisan napas dan keringatan begitu.

"Ah? Eummm…. AC apartemenku kurang dingin, jadi aku kepanasan…"

Reflek Rukia menoleh ke arah dua AC yang terpasang di bagian depan tepat dekat tempat tidur, keduanya terlihat berfungsi normal, kalau panas ya wajar saja karena mereka baru masuk dan AC juga baru menyala, tapi Grimmjow ngos-ngosan, kan tidak mungkin juga karena AC yang kurang dingin.

"Kalau kau mau minum, ambil di kulkas!" Grimmjow memotong analisa Rukia, langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Rukia yang masih terbengong-bengong.

Sekali lagi Grimmjow merutuki sikapnya yang aneh.

"Kau bukan abg, Grimm!" umpatnya sambil melampiaskan kekesalan pada pasta gigi, menekannya kuat-kuat hingga isinya keluar banyak. Dia mulai menyikat gigi bagian depan, awalnya santai, tapi begitu ingat -bagaimana dia panik dan cepat-cepat membersihkan apartemennya benar-benar seperti anak abg yang takut ketahuan bobrok oleh perempuan yang ditaksir- dia merubah kecepatan gerakan tangan jadi 100km/jam, menggosok giginya cepat, keras dan kasar. Melampiaskan kemarahan dan malunya sendiri.

Rukia menggaruk sisi kanan pelipisnya, bukan karena gatal, tapi karena tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Grimmjow. Dia mengetahui kalau bos besar itu tinggal di apartemen ini sejak lama, tapi baru tiga hari lalu Hinamori datang membawa berita yang digadang-gadang hot, kala itu Hinamori membeberkan informasi dari sumber sangat terpercaya kalau CEO itu tinggal di apartemen dekat bangunan karena menolak dijodohkan. Hinamori mendapatkan gosip kalau komisaris menjodohkan CEO dengan anak dari keluarga kelas atas lainnya, semacam pernikahan politik demi mempertahankan harta dan garis keturunan. Seperti biasa, gosip jadi makin panas kalau didengar dari satu mulut ke mulut lain, selalu ada tambahan bumbu-bumbu penyedap. Rukia hanya jadi pendengar baik setiap kali mereka makan siang bersama. Tentang CEO yang beginilah, Komisatis yang begitulah, Calon Tunangan yang katanya berpenampilan biasa saja karena mereka bukan keluarga yang kaya dari lahir, dan banyak cerita-cerita lain yang membuat Rukia geleng-geleng kepala karena mereka mampu menyediakan memori segitu besarnya padahal bukan hal yang penting untuk hidup mereka sendiri.

Lalu sekarang dia (sekali lagi) berada di dalam apartemen bosnya. Tidak heran kalau apartemen ini menyimpan wangi _cologne_ khas milik Grimmjow yang sangat pekat, dan yang paling aneh adalah kebiasaannya yang tidak pernah rapi, tapi tidak pernah meninggalkan jejak bau sama sekali, selalu wangi yang sama. Rukia menyadari kalau sampai ada orang kantor yang menyadari dia sudah dua kali masuk ke apartemen CEO , akan jadi skandal besar. Untungnya sekretaris CEO yang berambut pirang itu juga hampir tidak pernah datang ke apartemen, atau setidaknya Rukia tidak pernah berpapasan langsung. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana rekasi Shinji kalau tahu Rukia tinggal di sebelah bosnya. Reaksi berlebihan. Itu hanya masalah apartemen yang bersebelahan, belum sampai ke kejadian _tidur di luar rencana_ mereka yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

'_Apa dia tidak pernah membawa pulang perempuan sebelumnya?' _

Pertanyaan itu yang muncul pertama kali di benak Rukia saat melihat kondisi apartemen Grimmjow yang menyedihkan. Jujur saja pertanyaan itu sia-sia, karena kalau bosnya pernah bawa pulang perempuan, pastinya tidak mungkin apartemennya begini.

Rukia duduk di sofa depan tv, mengambil posisi duduk senyaman mungkin sambil membuka ponselnya, melihat notifikasi beberapa pesan masuk dari group berisik anak-anak finance accounting yang melaporkan kondisi terakhir mereka yang benar-benar mabuk, juga foto-foto tidak mengenakkan yang menggosipkan beberap orang kepergok kelewat menikmati minuman sampai berujung di pintu hotel. Selain itu Rukia juga melihat ada pesan masuk dar Aizen, menanyakan apakah dia sudah sampai rumah dalam keadaan utuh. Rukia hanya menjawab singkat dengan dua huruf 'ya'

Jarinya bergerak cepat di layar ponsel, masuk ke instagram dan memeriksa _hastag_ orkestra yang mau dia tonton tadi, melihat beberapa video singkat yang menggambarkan permainan dan harmonisasi yang luar biasa. Rukia hanya bisa iri pada orang-orang yang bisa menontn live streaming, apalagi dengan orang-orang yang bisa menonton langsung. Dia mengingat musik klasik yang pertama kali dia kenal adalah saat berada di dalam kereta menuju Tokyo dari Karakura. Saat itu kepalanya dipenuhi gejolak dan berbagai emosi, antara senang, sedih, kecewa, rasa ingin menyendiri. Lalu suara instrument dari pengeras suara keretalah yang pertama kali membuatnya tenang, pengenalan tentang orkestra baru yang akan melakukan pertunjukan. Sambil mendengarkan, Rukia menenangkan diri, dan hingga sekarang musik klasik adalah penyejuk jiwanya. Dia bukan dari keluarga elite, tapi Rukia mengenal musik klasik dengan sangat baik sekalipun dia tidak bisa membaca note balok.

"Rukia…." Grimmjow keluar dari kamar mandi, wangi dan terlihat segar.

"Ehm?" jawab Rukia tanpa sedikitpun mengangkat pandangannya dari layar ponsel.

"Kau di tempat tidur, aku di sofa," Grimmjow lagi-lagi meneguk air dari botol dalam kulkas.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak tidur. Cuma tinggal berapa jam lagi," sahut Rukia cuek, dia melihat pergerakan harga saham dan seperti biasa… Hanya dua hukum yang berlaku bagi saham , satu naik harga, atau stabil. Kemungkinan turun harga saham bisa dibilang sangat kecil sampai mendekati nol persen.

"Oh, terserah kau kalau begitu," Grimmjow meraih buku dari rak, bertujuan membaca sebentar sempai ngantuk dan benar-benar tidur.

Tangan Rukia bergerak cepat membuka _email_, beberapa berhubungan dengan pekerjaan dan beberapa adalah iklan juga promosi merek merek tertentu yang dia ikuti. Rukia otomatis menghapus beberapa email yang menurutnya tidak penting, dan matanya terasa berat melihat tampilan ponselnya yang monoton.

Grimmjow duduk sambil membuka buku, mulai membaca halaman terakhir yang dia baca dari buku _Kajian Manajemen Konflik_. Hanya selang beberapa jam dari sekarang dia harus bersiap untuk berangkat lagi ke pabrik, dan kalau dia tidak salah, Shinji berencana menjemputnya di lobby masuk apartemen. Tapi permasalahan lain adalah, Rukia ada di apartemennya, jadi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Rukia melihat bagaimana kacaunya dia kalau pagi-pagi.

"Rukia, kau tidak…" Mata Grimmjow menangkap pemandangan lucu, mendapati kepala Rukia lunglai bersandar di sandaran sofa. Belum ada sepuluh menit sejak si mungil bilang tidak akan tidur, lalu sekarang dia sudah bersandar pasrah, tangan terkulai di sisi dan mulut terbuka lebar, kelihatan sekali lelah. Napasnya teratur, menarik dan membuang hembusan AC yang ada tepat di seberangnya.

"Bisa masuk angin dia kalau tidur begitu," gumam Grimmjow yang bergegas menutup bukunya dan menghampiri Rukia.

Berdiri di depan Rukia yang tertidur pulas, sekali lagi Grimmjow memanjakan matanya dengan pemandangan tidak biasa. Dia keget melihat mulut kecil Rukia bisa terbuka lebar begitu, tanpa dosa menghirup banyak-banyak angin dari AC. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya mendapati Rukia yang begitu pulas tertidur tanpa beban. Grimmjow mengambil ponselnya, mengambil gambar pose tidur konyol Rukia dan tertawa lagi melihat wajah polos Rukia. Kebanyakan wanita yang ditemuinya akan memakai polesan tebal dan entah berapa lapis, karena beberapa di antaranya yang sempat tidur dengannya selalu terlihat sangat berbeda antara menggunakan make up atau tidak. Beda 180 derajat kalau disandingkan dengan Rukia. Rukia memang memakai make up, tapi selalu tipis, sekarangpun ketika dia sudah cuci muka, tanpa lipstik, tanpa riasan apapun tampak natural.

Hatinya tenang dan senang melihat Rukia bisa begitu nyaman berada di apartemen yang berantakan ini. Dia tidak terlihat terganggu sekalipun di pojok sofa ada handuk (entah bersih atau kotor) menggantung. Mulut Rukia memang tajam, tapi mendapati kehadirannya di sisinya, begitu dekat dalam jangkauan tangannya, memberikan perasaan nyaman di hati pria bermata biru cerah itu. Makanya saat Rukia menjauhinya, menjaga jarak layaknya truk bermuatan penuh di jalan tol, dia merasa gelisah setiap harinya. Semakin Rukia menjauh, semakin dia tertantang menerobos tembok yang ada di depannya.

Ini pertama kalinya, benar-benar baru bagi hatinya yang tidak pernah benar-benar memerhatikan wanita di dekatnya. Sebelumnya, wanita wanita dihidupnya hanya datang dan pergi, kecuali satu orang, ibunya. Hatinya nyeri mengingat bagaimana sosok ibu sangat mengena di hatinya, namun bukan dengan cara yang menyenangkan. Segera dia mengalihkan emosinya, memilih kembali menikmati wajah lucu Rukia.

"Oi, Rukia…" Grimmjow berbisik, pelan-pelan membangunkan Rukia. "Siapa tadi yang bilang tidak mau tidur?" tanya Grimmjow sambil menghela napas. Rukia mengangkat kepalanya cepat, tapi matanya setengah terbuka melihat sekeliling.

"Ng? Rugi laba? Atau Neraca? Tanya Hinamori dulu baru ke aku…" desis Rukia seraya mengucek matanya malas.

Grimmjow berusaha keras menahan tawanya, bahkan dalam tidur saja Rukia masih memikirkan urusan kantor. Caranya mengingau benar-benar lucu.

"Pindah ke tempat tidur, Pendek…" ucap Grimmjow lembut, dan Rukia hanya mengerjap dua kali sebelum kembali menyandarkan kepala ke sofa.

"Hah… dia masih setengah sadar…" gerutu Grimmjow yang langsung meletakkan ponsel di meja dan menyusupkan tangannya di antara sofa dan badan Rukia, menggendong tubuh ringan Rukia. Langkah kaki Grimmjow melambat saat Rukia berada di lengkungan tangannya, mata hausnya menatap wajah Rukia dari dekat, melihat bintik halus, bekas garis tawa yang samar, noda bekas jerawat yang tak berpola di kulit pucat Rukia. Rukia terlihat bukan seperti wanita berumur 28 tahun, wajahnya seperti berhenti menua, seiring dengan badannya yang tidak tambah tinggi. Kepala Rukia bersandar nyaman di bahunya, dan tanpa sadar dia mendekat, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di dahi Rukia.

Hening…

Hening karena seketika itu pula seluruh sel di tubuh Grimmjow berteriak histeris, dia baru saja melakukan sesuatu diluar kendali, menyerang Rukia yang lagi tidur. Dia menunggu dalam keadaan tegang, seluruh indranya siaga kalau-kalau Rukia terbangun, menyadari aksinya dan bisa berujung pada KDRT, Rukia bisa saja mendaratkan satu atau dua pukulan di wajah tampannya. Tapi detik demi detik berlalu, Rukia tidak bergerak sama sekali dalam gendongannya, dan Grimmjow buru-buru melepaskan Rukia di tempat tidur, agak kasar sampai dia hampir membanting Rukia di atas selimut.

Dia menarik kursi kerja, berusaha meluruskan otaknya, mengumpat berkali-kali dalam hati, menyebut dirinya yang sudah gila, tidak waras sampai berani mencium Rukia. Untungnya hanya di dahi, bukan di bibir. Kalau Rukia dalam keadaan sadar sih dia tidak mungkin se-_shock_ ini, dia merasa malu karena sudah memanfaatkan kesempatan. Dia jadi tak terkendali, jadi lemah di depan Rukia. Ini gawat! Darurat! Hatinya sudah rusak parah. Grimmjow mengambil buku dari rak secara acak dan membaca halaman demi halaman sambil mengucapkan mantra…

'_Jangan buat dirimu terpuruk lebih dari ini, Grimm!'_

Jantungnya terus memacu tak tentu arah, sebentar cepat, lalu melemah, tapi saat melirik Rukia yang memeluk bantal guling kuat-kuat, jantungnya kembali memacu sambil membayangkan dirinya adalah guling. Reaksi yang kemudian terjadi adalah bagian bawah tubuhnya mengeras, padahal sebelumnya dia sampai bercumbupun dengan wanita lain tidak ada reaksi apa-apa.

"Sadar Grimm… Sadar!" Grimmjow menepuk kedua pipinya kuat, kedua kakinya bergerak naik turun, menghentak lantai tidak tenang.

.

.

.

Jam demi jam berganti cepat. Matahari sudah sejak fajar tadi menunjukkan cahayanya, hiruk pikuk jalanan tidak terlalu padat di hari Sabtu ini, suhu udarapun sudah berubah hangat, membawa suasana akhir pekan menyenangkan bagi siapapun yang bersiap menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang dikasihi.

Rukia membuka mata, merasakan tubuhnya nyaman dan ringan, tangannya terangkat seiring gerakan merenggakan badan yang bersamaan dengan mulut terbuka, menguap lebar hingga sudut-sudut matanya berair. Kesadarannya belum pulih sepenuhnya saat dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, bingung melihat pemandangan asing, juga kondisi apartemen yang berantakan, hingga matanya tertambat pada sosok kokoh mirip batu yang duduk di kursi sambil melihat ke arahnya.

"Sudah bangun?" batu tadi bersuara, serak dan sengau.

Rukia sampai mengucek matanya lagi, memastikan matanya tidak salah lihat, dan dia baru ingat kalau dia ada di apartemen bosnya. Kondisi bosnya yang tengah duduk di kursi terlihat…. agak menyedihkan. Wajahnya kusut, rambutnya berantakan mencuat kemana-mana dan yang paling parah adalah dua kantong hitam di bawah matanya. Seolah semalaman dia menggambar kantong mata itu pakai spidol cokelat.

"Kenapa…"

"Kalau kau sudah bangun, cepat pindah! Aku mau tidur!"

Rukia bingung, banyak hal yang mau ditanya, tapi melihat wajah tak bersahabat Grimmjow membuatnya langsung bangun dari tempat tidur. Dia juga tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa ada di tempat tidur, apakah Grimmjow yang memindahkannya? Apalagi sekarang sudah 10.45, Rukia tidak biasanya membiarkan dirinya tidur sampai kesiangan, di tempat orang lain pula.

"Umm… pintu…" Rukia ragu-ragu buka suara.

"Mereka sudah selesai membetulkan pintumu, mereka coba telepon tapi ponselmu tidak aktif," jawab Grimmjow cepat, beranjak dari kursi, berusaha meredam gumpalan emosi di dadanya. Campuran antara kemarahan pada dirinya sendiri, juga rasa bersalah karena memuntahkan rasa frustasinya ke Rukia. Memang dia tidak tidur, otaknya terlalu aktif bekerja, hatinya gelisah karena selalu bertentangan dengan logika. Hatinya berkata agar tidur saja di sebelah Rukia, tapi logikanya menolak karena dia bisa saja melakukan sesuatu hal yang gila tanpa sadar. Yang dia takutkan bukan hal gila yang mungkin dia lakukan, tapi bagaimana dia menghadapi konsekuensinya nanti, bagaimana dia bisa menangani reaksi Rukia, nyalinya terlalu ciut.

Rukia mengambil ponsel dari meja, dan benar, mati total kehabisan daya. Tapi anehnya, kenapa Grimmjow juga tidak membangunkannya? Kenapa Grimmjow tidak tidur? Kenapa dan kenapa lainnya berbaris di kepala Rukia, menambah daftar panjang setelah melihat sikap aneh Grimmjow.

Grimmjow membukakan pintu, Rukia masih berdiri kaku di depan sofa, melihat sekeliling padahal Grimmjow sudah memberi kode keras agar dia segera angkat kaki dari apartemen seluas lapangan itu.

"Bukannya hari ini kau ada jadwal ke pabrik?" tanya Rukia yang berjalan santai ke arah pintu sambil menenteng tas dan ponselnya.

"Batal, Shinji yang pergi!" jawab Grimmjow seiring dengan helaan nafas kasar.

Rukia hanya mengangguk, dan menunduk untuk meluruskan posisi sepatunya sebelum di pakai. Dia tidak mengerti dengan sikap Grimmjow yang mendadak jadi keras.

"Oh ya!" Tiba-tiba Rukia berdiri dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Grimmjow.

Sontak pria itu mengambil jarak, panik Rukia mendekat tanpa aba-aba, bahkan tangannya sudah hampir terulur meraih wajah Rukia, buru-buru dia sembunyikan di belakang badan. Rukia yang melihat tingkah canggung Grimmjow memberikan sorot mata curiga, melirik ke tangan Grimmjow yang sudah berpindah ke belakang sambal menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya jadi pemicu.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur?" hanya itu yang mampu Rukia tanyakan setelah jeda beberapa helaan napas. Jujur saja, di antara semua pertanyaan dalam kepalanya, itu yang paling tidak masuk akal.

"Bukan urusanmu! Cepat pulang sana!" Grimmjow membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi, mendorong bahu Rukia dengan paksa, menggiringnya keluar apartemen. "Dan mulai sekarang jangan dekat-dekat. Kau hanya punya izin radius 2 meter dariku, jelas?!" seloroh Grimmjow yang mengambil sepatu Rukia dari lantai, menyodorkannya hingga hampir bertubrukan dengan dada Rukia. Mau tidak mau Rukia menerimanya. Dia makin tidak mengerti ketika Grimmjow membanting pintu tepat di depan mukanya.

"Kenapa sih dia?!" gerutu Rukia kesal, tidak habis pikir kenapa bosnya bersikap tidak masuk akal begitu.

"Dia yang bilang aku tidak boleh menghindar, terus sekarang dia buat aturan radius 2 meter? Dasar Labil! Memangnya kau saja yang punya aturan?! Aku juga!" Rukia mengomel pada pintu, menendang pintu apartemen Grimmjow kuat-kuat dan langsung berjalan menuju apartemennya, menghentakkan tiap langkah sangking tidak bisa menahan kesalnya.

Grimmjow masih berdiri di balik pintu, dia mendengar jelas Rukia menggerutu, dan dia menyesal sudah bersikap begitu ke Rukia, tapi dia merasa tidak bisa mengendalikan diri kalau Rukia tinggal lebih lama. Dia perlu mengatur ulang, me-_reset_, merombak total susunan hatinya agar tidak begini terus-terusan. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kondisi ini dibiarkan semakian lama, maka dia akan benar-benar terjangkit penyakit hati yang bernama _posesif_.

.

.

.

Pekerjaan khusus normalisasi pabrik Nature berjalan mulus. Semua berlangsung sesuai _time table_ dan perencanaan awal sekalipun sempat ada masalah kecil karena _layout_ jaringan yang dibuat Aizen bermasalah. Hanya menunda sedikit waktu, sekarang hanya Toushiro, dan Aizen yang menemani Grimmjow berkeliling pabrik, sementara Shinji masih sebagai notulen. Sebenarnya ada satu pekerjaan khusus yang Grimmjow berikan padanya sejak Senin ini, hanya ke Shinji, sehingga si sekretaris itu sering kedapatan tidur siang di taman saat istirahat siang.

Rukia biasa makan siang bersama timnya, tapi hari ini dia tidak ingin makan, terlebih saat melihat pesan masuk tadi siang, pesan dari ibunya. Kali ini menggunakan kata-kata manis, entah apa yang merasuki ibunya, Rukia justru takut mendapati perubahan mendadak ini, dia tidak biasa membaca kata-kata lembut ibunya.

_Rukia, maaf ibu mengganggumu, bisa kirimkan uang bulanan lebih awal? Ibu ada urusan mendadak, tolong ya nak._

Sebutan 'Nak' di akhir pesan membuat Rukia senang tapi juga jijik dalam waktu bersamaan. Hatinya senang mendapati pengakuan yang membuat dadanya berkembang, tapi logikanya mengatakan semua ini hanya karena dia sudah meledak dan ibunya takut kalau tidak dikirimkan uang lagi, makanya bersikap lembut.

Langkah kaki Rukia lemah menaiki anak tangga, membawa botol minuman soda menuju taman, melihat bentangan langit yang diisi beberapa puncak gedung seolah berusaha menggapai langit, dia merasa tenang. Gumpalan awan bergerak perlahan, beririnngan, lambat dan teratur, mengirim ketentraman dalam hatinya.

"Aku perlu liburan…" gumam Rukia pasrah.

"Aku juga…"

Rukia sontak memutar badan, suara dari sampingnya menyahut padahal dia kira tidak ada orang, dan yang pertama kali muncul di hadapannya adalah rambut pirang bob khas milik sekretaris CEO.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Rukia kaget.

Shinji bangun dari bangku panjang tempatnya berbaring, memutar mata kesal, mengejek pertanyaan Rukia yang jelas-jelas menyinggungnya yang sedang sensitif level akhir. Rambut pirangnya bergerak pelan tertiup angin, memberikan efek aneh ke wajah sengitnya.

"Kapan terakhir kau makan siang di kantin?" Shinji tidak menjawab, malah balik bertanya, dan Rukia berpikir keras mengingat kapan terakhir kali dia makan siang dengan yang lain di kantin.

"Ehmm…Minggu kemarin… sepertinya," jawab Rukia agak tidak yakin, karena dia sendiri baru sadar dia sudah lama sekali tidak makan siang di kantin.

"Pantas… Jadi kau belum dengar berita panas tentang diriku yang diberi tugas sampingan di bagian umum dan kebersihan? Kau harus makan di kantin supaya tidak ketinggalan _update_ berita ."

Alis rapi Rukia mengernyit hingga hampir beradu, raut wajahnya menujukkan kebingungan.

"Dari hari Senin, atau lebih tepatnya sejak kau tidak lagi ke pabrik barsama bos, aku dapat tugas ini. Ini pasti ada hubungannya denganmu!" Shinji bertolak pinggang di depan Rukia, wajahnya mendekat dengan mata mendelik, mengintimasi Rukia yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku? Jangan menuduh sembarangan! Pak CEO yang memberimu tugas, kenapa jadi aku yang kau salahkan?!" sahut Rukia sengit, dia ikutan meletakkan kedua tangan di sisi badan, mendongak mendelik ke arah Shinji. Lama juga mereka saling mengirim kilatan amarah, mata sama-sama membulat sempurna dan alis berkerut dalam. Shinji yang pertama kali melepaskan adu mata mereka.

"Yah… mungkin juga bukan," gumamnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangan seraya mengendikkan bahu.

"Dih… dasar aneh!" desis Rukia yang makin tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Shinji. Kelakukan sekretaris dan bosnya sungguh serupa sekalipun tidak sama, mereka tidak normal!

"Pak CEO juga tidak menyebutkan namamu sih! Tapi sikapnya aneh beberapa hari ini."

"Aneh kenapa?" Rukia berusaha mengorek informasi, karena memang sikap Grimmjow aneh, apalagi setelah dia numpang singgah sebentar di apartemen bosnya.

Shinji meneliti wajah Rukia, melihat kesungguhan di kedua mata ungu polos Rukia. Shinji bukan tukang gossip sekalipun sering menjadi pusat informasi, dan dia sangat menghindari menyebarkan informasi bersifat pribadi tentang Pak CEO ke orang lain, tapi dia sedikit mengenal karakter Rukia yang tidak pernah ikut bergumul dalam kubangan gosip , tidak seperti Hinamori (Manajer _Accounting_) yang mirip ember bolong, bukan bocor lagi, karena semua informasi bisa menyebar dalam waktu singkat ke seantero kalau Hinamori tahu tentang sesuatu. Dia melihat wanita mungil di depannya ini bisa merubah suasana hati bosnya seketika, mengingat bagaimana Grimmjow berubah jadi mudah marah karena Rukia menghindarinya. Shinji berpikir keras… berharap dia bisa memberikan sedikit cerita dan mengarahkan Rukia agar meluluhkan hati bosnya.

Tangan Shinji bergerak memberi aba-aba agar Rukia mendekat, dan serta merta Rukia mendekat, mengarahkan telinganya ke mulut Shinji.

Satu tangan Shinji terangkat di mulut, menutup jarak antara bibirnya dengan telinga Rukia, dan berbisik, "Beberapa hari ini Pak CEO selalu minta di antar ke distrik Sembilan setiap pulang kerja. Kau tahu kan tempat apa itu?"

Rukia membelalak, menatap Shinji dengan kedua tangan di mulut. Shinji terlihat puas melihat reaksi Rukia.

"Memangnya tempat apa itu?" seloroh Rukia polos.

"Rukia…! Kau benar-benar…" Shinji mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kesal mendengar pertanyaan yang bertolak belakang dengan reaksi di wajahnya. "Jangan pasang tampang begitu kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" umpat Shinji yang kemudian mendorong Rukia menjauh, memberi jarak di antara mereka.

"Habisnya wajahmu begitu, jadi aku pikir kau perlu reaksi yang lebih," sahut Rukia santai.

Shinji berdecak kesal, dan tidak mendebatnya.

"Tempat prostitusi," kata Shinji sangat pelan, hingga hanya dia dan Rukia yang mendengar.

"Oh…" hanya itu respon dari Rukia, sangat tidak sepadan dengan raut wajahnya tadi.

Kilat tertarik di mata Shinji hilang begitu saja, dia berharap Rukia akan kaget mendengar berita mengejutkan tentang bos besar, dan kenyataan berkata lain. Reaksi datar Rukia mengecewakan.

"Kukira kau akan berteriak histeris…" gumam Shinji yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit biru, sinar matahari menyengat tepat di atas kepala, dan berhubung udara sudah mulai dingin, sinarnya tidak terasa terlalu menggigit di kulit.

"Bukannya Pak CEO sudah ditunangkan?" Rukia menimpali Shinji setelah diam sekian lama, dan pertanyaan Rukia ini membuat telinga Shinji waspada siaga satu, dia tidak menyangka Rukia mengetahui berita satu ini, padahal hanya level direktur dan pemegang saham yang mengetahui rencana pernikahan CEO dengan pewaris tunggal .

"Apa dia tidak suka calon tunangannya? Kenapa tidak tidur sama tunangannya? Dia bahkan marah-marah mengingatkan orang jangan sampai kena penyakit kelamin, lalu apa yang dia sendiri lakukan?" gerutu Rukia seraya berjalan ke arah palang pembatas, bersandar di sana tanpa menurunkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari langit.

Shinji mendengar Rukia, sangat jelas, dan otaknya langsung nyambung, pasti Rukia menyebutkan kejadian malam itu, saat dia melaporkan ke Grimmjow kalau Rukia ke hotel bersama Aizen. Sehingga dia yakin, hukumannya pasti gara-gara dia terlambat memberikan informasi paling penting, Pak CEO pasti sudah keburu marah-marah ke Rukia dan kepalang malu sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Aku yakin ada hal lain yang membuatnya frustasi dan merasa harus melampiaskannya di tempat prostitusi," jawab Shinji santai. "Kau sendiri, kenapa menghindari Pak CEO?" Shinji balik menembak Rukia, karena dia tidak pernah melihat Rukia hadir dalam tiap pertemuan pabrik Nature, tidak juga memberikan laporan ke ruangan CEO.

"Menghindar? Aku tidak menghindar, aku memang tidak punya urusan, jadi buat apa bertemu. Semua laporan sudah aku _email_, kau juga terima, kan? Kalaupun ada urusan, aku tidak akan menghadap langsung, karena Pak CEO memberi aturan jarak 2 meter," tutur Rukia jujur.

Secepat kilat Shinji mendekat hingga bahunya menabrak bahu Rukia, membuat badan kecil Rukia hampir terpental karena tenaga besarnya. "Kau bilang aturan jarak 2 meter? Dari Pak CEO? Sejak kapan? Kenapa dia berikan aturan begitu?"

Rukia bingung mau menjawab yang mana dulu, pertanyaan Shinji mirip tembakan _riffle_, terus-terusan tanpa henti.

"Mana aku tahu! Tanya sendiri ke orangnya!" tandas Rukia cepat, mengakhiri obrolan hanya dengan kata-kata singkat dan meninggalkan Shinji yang masih berpikir keras mencerna teori, korelasi, linear, rumus, intinya semua kemungkinan yang bisa membuat bosnya bertingkah aneh dan menetapkan aturan aneh ke Rukia. Kalau saja manajer _Finance_ itu mau memberikan informasi lebih, mungkin dia bisa membuat pola yang jelas, bukan abstrak begini, seabstrak gambar yang dia coba karena Pak CEO sangat sulit diprediksi.

Bukan apa-apa, perubahan suasana hati bos besar itu sangat berpengaruh pada tingkat kesulitan pekerjaan seorang sekretaris sepertinya. Semakin tidak baik kondisi hati bosnya, maka semakin sulit membuatnya puas, dan makin banyak kritikan, koreksi, bahkan cacian ke setiap kesalahan, sekalipun itu hanya kesalahan kecil.

"Nasibku…" Shinji mendesah berat.

.

.

.

Grimmjow memutar gelas wine di tangannya. Wine merah gelap itu bergerak pelan saat tempat tidur di sebelahnya bergerak, dan jemari lentik bercat kuku menyusup ke pinggangnya, memeluknya erat mencari kehangatan.

Selalu seperti ini. Grimmjow tidur bersama sekian banyak perempuan sejak awal minggu, dia selalu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk bisa terangsang, bahkan ketika sudah terangsang sekalipun, butuh waktu lebih lama hingga dia berhasil menuju klimaks. Dan ketika sampai ke klimaks, dia hanya merasa lelah, tidak ada perasaan puas, hanya satu sisi baiknya, dia masih bisa membuat lawannya tersenyum senang karena _foreplay_ tingkat dewanya. Dia akan mengingat lagi sensasi ketika dirinya berada di dalam Rukia, mengingat betapa panasnya bagian terdalam dari tubuh wanita mungil itu, seolah dia bisa meleleh di detik yang sama. Dia ingin kembali merasakan permukaan kulit Rukia yang dingin dan panas di saat bersamaan.

"_Aku benar-benar payah!"_

Grimmjow membiarkan wanita berambut hitam legam di sebelahnya memeluknya dari bawah selimut, tertidur pulas sementara dia terbangun sepenuhnya, menyesap wine sambil menunggu pagi tiba. Beberapa hari ini dia lalui dengan cara seperti itu, pulang kantor langsung ke distrik Sembilan, mencari lawan main, lalu kembali ke apartemen hanya untuk mandi dan ganti baju, berangkat lagi setelah memastikan Rukia sudah berangkat. Dia ingin menghindari Rukia, sebisa mungkin tidak mengingatnya sekalipun urusan pekerjaan. Karena pola hidup seperti itu juga yang menciptakan kantong matanya terlihat makin parah, makin hitam pekat. Wajahnya pucat, dan kuyu, tapi dia tidak mengendurkan manuver pekerjaannya di dan itu menyebabkan dia kelelahan tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So kali ini saya update lebih kilat karena lagi semangat, tapi ga jamin next chapter bisa secepat ini ya he he he

Jadi Rukia sama Grimmjow ini udah seperti main tarik tambang ya, karena keduanya berada dalam fase sulit menerima kenyataan kalau hati satu sama lain sudah saling tertarik.

Dan… Shinji udah seperti jembatan buat keduanya, sekalipun dia jembatan yang ga pernah mau mendukung hubungan keduanya, tapi berhubungan dia seperti patty di burger, mau ga mau deh, wkkk ^_^

Berkenaan dengan virus corona Covid-19, semuanya stay safe ya.

Rajin cuci tangan & Take Care.

See Ya

**09.03.2020 -:-:-:- Nakki Desinta -:-:-:-**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer : I do own nothing_**

* * *

.

.

.

**CONQUERED HEART**

**Author :Nakki Desinta**

**_Pair : Rukia x Grimmjow_**

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**.**

.

Akhir minggu tiba, satu minggu berlalu dan semua berlangsung bekerja tanpa banyak kendala, Hinamori masih bergelut dengan pekerjaannya yang diseimbangkan lewat hembusan gosip panas tentang si anu dan si itu. Tidak ada proyek besar lagi setelah pabrik Nature, jadi mereka bisa menurunkan sedikit intensitas pekerjaan, dan jadilah Hinamori menodong Rukia agar menemaninya ke Café Au Lait, rencana kencan buta yang Hinamori buat karena tidak sengaja lewat aplikasi, dan berita baiknya, ternyata sang pria mengajak temannya, jadi semacam kencan buta ganda. Rukia sempat menolak, dan seperti yang sudah diketahui banyak orang, seberapa kerasnya watak Hinamori, Rukia tidak bisa ngotot lagi saat Hinamori sudah mendelik sarat degan ancaman.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kita nonton?" tanya pria berambut hitam legam berperawakan kecil imut dengan senyum menawan di seberang Hinamori, pria manis itu memang selera Hinamori 100%, dia mengirim sinyal sangat positif dan Hinamori menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Lihat saja bagaimana bibir Hinamori tertarik ke kedua sisi, sangat lebar sambil mengagguk menerima tawaran, sementara Rukia hanya diam dan menyesap kopinya, merasa bosan.

"Kau mau nonton film apa, Rukia?"

Rukia terkejut namanya di sebut, pria berkacamata di depannya terlihat gugup membalas tatapan bingung Rukia, tapi Rukia tetap santai dan melirik Hinamori.

"Terserah, aku ikut kan cuma extra," jawabnya singkat.

Hinamori seketika menyenggol bahu Rukia, merasa tidak enak mendengar jawaban Rukia yang alakadarnya. Hinamori bisa melihat jelas ketertarikan di wajah pria berkacamata di depan Rukia, tapi Rukia sangat tidak peka dan hanya memusatkan perhatian ke minumannya atau ke arah luar café.

Rukia tidak keberatan kalau menemani Hinamori, tapi… dari sekian banyak tempat menarik di Tokyo, kenapa harus Café Au Lait? Mau tidak mau Rukia mengingat berbagai macam kenangan yang menyakitkan, sebenarnya indah, tapi jadi menyakitkan karena dia mengingat siapa orang yang bersamanya waktu itu. Dia juga tidak mau berpapasan dengan Ichigo seperti tempo hari, hatinya masih belum siap, dan dia bisa mengingat jelas bagaimana sakit didadanya menghujam tanpa henti setelah mendengar jawaban sederhana Ichigo, luka hatinya kembali terbuka, sangat lebar dan berdarah banyak.

"Tidak jauh dari sini ada cinema 24 jam, bagaimana kalau kita pilih film sesuai jadwal di sana? Oke?" Hinamori memberi usul, dan raut wajah pria berkacamata itu berubah senang, merekapun beranjak dari kursi.

Rukia berbisik ke Hinamori saat sedang di toilet. "Aku pulang ya… badanku capek," pinta Rukia yang memerhatikan Hinamori sedang melakukan _touch up_ ke riasannya. Hinamori langsung cemberut, wajahnya terlihat sangat tidak senang mendengar permintaan Rukia.

"Rukia, sayang… Kau lihatkan bagaimana pria tadi menatapmu? Dia suka padamu, mungkin kalian bisa menjalin hubungan. Kau perlu mengendurkan otakmu sedikit, lihat kerut di wajahmu. Kau bekerja terlalu keras. Sekali-sekali kau perlu _refreshing_, atau kau takut _pria liar_-mu tahu?!" Hinamori mengedip nakal, tapi Rukia tetap pasang wajah yang sama.

Rukia menghela napas berat, karena Hinamori selalu mengungkit hal yang sama, tidak pernah bosan menyebut pria tanpa nama yang pernah meninggalkan jejak di leher Rukia.

"Bukan begitu, aku mau langsung tidur, kau tahu acara orkestra…"

"Ok! Ok!" Hinamori memotong, tangannya yang tadi masih sibuk memakai bedak sekarang terangkat ke depan Rukia. "Yang satu ini aku tidak bisa melawan. Kau dan hobimu seperti satu paket…. Kau boleh pulang, tapi pamit sendiri ke mereka, jangan menghilang begitu saja dan membuatku mencari alasan karena kau menghilang tiba-tiba. _Deal_?"

Hinamori menunggu jawaban Rukia, dan anggukan kepala Rukia cukup menjelaskan semuanya.

Jadilah Rukia memberikan alasan kalau dia harus pulang karena urusan mendadak.

Hinamori melihat jelas kekecewaan di wajah si kacamata. Sebenarnya pria berkacamata itu tidak buruk juga, wajahnya bisa dibilang tampan, dengan syarat lepas kacamata dan merubah tatanan rambut. Tapi sepertinya pria ini memang bukan selera Rukia. Pria pemalu, gampang tidak enak hati dan ragu-ragu begitu memang bukan tipe Rukia (dalam pandangan Hinamori), atau jangan-jangan Rukia tidak menyukai pria? Lalu siapa yang meninggalkan bekas gigitan di leher Rukia? Perempuan juga? Hinamori ngeri sendiri bagaimana otaknya membuat teori.

"Kabari aku kalau kau sudah sampai rumah. Oke?" seru Hinamori sambil melambai riang meninggalkan Rukia yang berdiri sendirian di trotoar dekat lampu merah. Hinamori dan pasangan kencan butanya bergandengan tangan menyeberang jalan. Rukia kadang iri dengan sikap cuek dan mudah bergaul Hinamori. Dia tidak keberatan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama, tapi kali ini Rukia benar-benar harus pulang, kalau tidak dia akan ketinggalan lagi orkestra kesukaannya.

Rukia berjalan cepat menuju pemberhentian bis, melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan hampir jam 9 malam.

"Rukia, tunggu!"

Suara berat sarat dengan napas memburu terdengar dari belakang Rukia, seiring tangan yang tiba-tiba mencekal pergelangan tangannya dengan tenaga penuh, mau tidak mau berbalik, dan mendapati pria berkacamata tadilah yang menghentikannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia, dan melihat tangan pria itu tidak juga melepaskannya sekalipun dia sudah berhenti.

"Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?" ucap pria berkacamata itu takut-takut, dia menunduk cepat, tidak berani menatap Rukia langsung, nada dalam suaranya penuh ketidakyakinan.

Dalam sekejap Rukia teringat bagaimana dia pertama kali bertemu Ichigo di kampus. Bagimana pria bermata hazel itu mengejarnya di koridor menuju auditorium, dengan nafas tersengal memberikan Rukia secarik kertas yang bertuliskan nomor ponsel seraya berkata, _"Aku tahu kau tidak akan memberikan nomor ponselmu, jadi aku melakukan ini. Karena kita satu kelompok di tugas kali ini, jangan segan kirimi aku pesan pendek sekalipun itu hanya menanyakan apakah aku sudah menyiapkan bahan tugas. Oke?"_ seperti baru kemarin hal itu terjadi, dan Rukia merasa takut menerimanya. Kenangan itu membawa kengerian pada dirinya sendiri, membuatnya takut membuka diri, dan tidak siap menerima siapapun dalam hidupnya. Karena dia tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun, bahkan hatinya sendiri. Hatinya sudah memilih orang yang salah, dan dia tidak mau cerita kelam itu terjadi lagi.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tertarik melanjutkan pertemuan ini." Rukia memberikan jawaban paling telak, menusuk tepat di jantung si pria berkacamata, menolak sebelum maksud lain tersampaikan dari mulut pria dihadapannya itu. "Aku datang karena Hinamori bilang tidak punya teman, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan datang…"

Pria di hadapannya menahan malu, badannya gemetar dan menatap Rukia lama.

"Bisa tolong lepaskan tanganku?" pinta Rukia pelan, dia sadar sudah melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya. Terlalu gamblang adalah kelemahan dan kekuatannya, dan di saat begini ini sifatnya justru bisa menyakiti orang lain. Makanya Rukia memberikan waktu sampai pria ini melepaskan tangannya sendiri.

"Tapi aku…" pria itu tergagap, mengangkat wajahnya hingga bertemu pandang dengan Rukia, kata-kata di ujung lidahnya tertahan, perhatiannya tertuju pada seseorang yang berjalan cepat ke arah mereka dari belakang Rukia, memberikan sorot mata tajam. Jika sebuah tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin dia sudah terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian, dan dia sadar, tidak banyak orang yang memiliki penampilan mencolok begitu di Tokyo.

"Apa yang-" Rukia baru hendak menoleh ke belakang saat melihat raut wajah kaku pria berkacamata di hadapannya, dan di detik yang sama sebuah tangan besar menutupi pandangannya.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu, Pendek!"

Tidak perlu mengecek lagi siapa pemilik tangan yang tengah menutupi matanya itu, hanya mendengar suaranya saja Rukia sudah cukup mengenalinya.

"Heh Kutu buku! Kau mau pegang dia sampai kapan?" suara Grimmjow berat, menggeram meluncurkan emosi antara kemarahan dan kesal. Pria berkacamata itu menyadari siapa pria tinggi di depannya. Siapapun yang bekerja di industri kosmetik pasti akan mengenal CEO karena sangking seringnya wajah itu terpampang di halaman depan majalah ekonomi. Dia terpukau melihat sosok tinggi dan modis Grimmjow yang berjalan di sisi trotoar jalan layaknya model di _catwalk_, setiap langkah mengirim pesona luar biasa sampai membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Dia tidak bergeming, dan ketika tatapan mematikan itu menghujam ke arahnya, dia segera melepaskan tangan Rukia, balik badan dan tanpa kata kabur secepat kilat.

"Pak, bukannya jarak 2 meter…"

"Ikut aku!"Grimmjow meraih bahu Rukia, sambil mengadu gigi karena menahan emosi meledak-ledak di dadanya, dia menggiring Rukia.

Beberapa menit lalu dia baru saja keluar dari restoran tempat pertemuan kedua dengan Lisa Yadomaru, setelah mengantar wanita itu masuk ke mobil dan memastikannya menghilang dari jarak pandang, dia berjalan santai sambil melihat kanan kiri, mencari taksi yang mungkin dia bisa tumpangi. Secara ayahnya belum juga mencair, tetap menyita mobil dan kartu kreditnya hingga sekarang. Dia belum menyetujui keputusan pertunangan tiba-tiba itu, dia berdalih butuh waktu mengenal calon tunangannya, maka dari itu dipaksalah dia bertemu Lisa Yadomaru hari ini. Sudah kepalanya berat karena terus-terusan kurang tidur selama berhari-hari, begitu bertemu calon tunangannya yang berwajah kaku seperti patung pahatan, dia jadi tidak yakin bagaimana harus menghadapi wanita itu, karena dia kelihatan tenang dan menerima sikap acuh tak acuhnya tanpa beban. Lisa Yadomaru sangat sulit diajak kerjasama.

Saat sedang berjalan mencari taksi, matanya dengan cepat menangkap sosok Rukia di seberangnya, sekalipun hanya tampak punggung postur tubuh mungil Rukia mudah sekali dikenali, dan begitu Grimmjow melihat Rukia tidak sendirian, bersama seorang pria dan berpegangan tangan, dadanya panas, kemarahan memenuhinya, dia ingin berteriak saat itu juga, memisahkan keduanya seperti jarak antara Jepang dengan Amerika, jauh sampai harus naik pesawat.

Rukia tidak bicara, dia tetap tenang sekalipun tangan Grimmjow yang memegangi bahunya tengah gemetar hebat. Grimmjow membawanya ke sisi jalan yang agak lengang, jauh dari orang lalu lalang. Lama Grimmjow berdiam diri di sampingnya sambil tertunduk dalam.

"Pak?" Rukia memiringkan kepalanya, memeriksa apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku, Pendek?!" Grimmjow melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Rukia, berpindah ke hadapan Rukia sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada. Matanya membara penuh kemarahan, menuding tajam. Grimmjow tidak bisa mengendalikan hatinya sendiri. Dia berusaha mengatur hatinya beberapa hari ini, segala macam cara dia lakukan, bahkan sampai berusaha melupakan bayang-bayang kehangatan tubuh Rukia dengan cara melakukan hubungan badan sebanyak mungkin dengan wanita lain. Saat dia berpikir bisa melewatkan akhir pekan penuh ketentraman, hanya melihat Rukia bersama pria lain saja sudah membuatnya hilang akal.

"Maksudnya? Aku sudah menjaga jarak, bahkan lebih dari 2 meter. Lalu dimana salahku?" Rukia membela diri, tidak terima perlakukan Grimmjow (yang sekalipun bosnya sendiri) menghakiminya tanpa dasar yang jelas.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Aku bilang kau tidak boleh dekat dengan pria sembarangan! Kau lupa?!" hardik Grimmjow lagi.

Rukia terdiam, mengorek ingatan dalam otaknya hingga ke bagian paling dalam, alisnya berkerut karena berpikir terlalu keras, dan memang tidak pernah dia ingat Grimmjow pernah bilang begitu. Apakah dia yang lupa atau memang bosnya yang sudah berhalusinasi?

Setiap tarikan nafas terasa berat bagi Grimmjow, dia tidak tahan melihat wajah polos Rukia, seolah tanpa dosa setelah membuatnya hampir gila. Dia sadar sepenuhnya, mungkin benar, 100% hatinya sudah tidak bisa dibenahi lagi, sudah tidak ada penawarnya lagi. Karena hanya melihat kejadian tadi saja dia sudah seperti digarang di atas tungku bernama gejolak cemburu. Bagaimana kalau dia semakin menghindari Rukia dan melihat hal yang lebih parah karena Rukia semakin jauh dari pengawasannya? Dia semakin takut, kegelisahan dalam dirinya mengabutkan semua logikanya, membuyarkan semua pertahanannya. Menyerah terus melawan, akhirnya Grimmjow menarik napas panjang, mengusir sisa-sisa api dalam dirinya dan menatap wajah Rukia lekat-lekat.

"Dengarkan aku, Rukia," katanya tegas, suaranya penuh keteguhan tanpa sedikitpun memberi celah bagi Rukia menjawab.

"Kau sudah pasang kuping?" tanya Grimmjow meyakinkan diri, memberi waktu pada hatinya untuk bersiap.

"Memangnya kupingku tempelan yang bisa lepas pasang?" jawab Rukia kesal, mencibir pertanyaan Grimmjow.

"Diam dulu! Aku mau bicara!" sergah Grimmjow tidak sabaran, menekap mulut Rukia padahal tangan besarnya sama ukurannya dengan wajah Rukia.

Rukia mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat, menunggu apa yang sebenarnya mau dikatakan bosnya ini. Matanya sudah kelewat sengit, tapi dia bersabar dan menunggu, menatap tajam.

Grimmjow berusaha keras meredakan deru jantungnya yang terlalu cepat, jantung yang memompa darah kuat hingga dadanya mau robek rasanya. Dia tidak ingin mengatakannya sekarang, tapi kalau bukan sekarang kapan lagi. Dia tidak ingin terus menahan diri, lagi-lagi dia menarik napas panjang.

"Aku suka padamu, dan aku-"

Yang paling pertama terlihat dari Rukia adalah kedua alisnya bertaut rapat, mata ungu kalem Rukia menatap Grimmjow aneh, seolah dia adalah alien dari planet antah berantah.

"Tapi aku tidak suka padamu," kata Rukia cepat dan pendek.

"Jangan menjawab! Jangan memotong!" Grimmjow memberi peringatan keras kepada Rukia, karena mendengar jawaban langsung Rukia benar-benar melemahkan hatinya, dia bertekad menyatakan perasaannya sekalipun dia tahu Rukia akan bereaksi begini. Dia sudah menyiapkan hati, jadi sekalipun Rukia berusaha membangun tembok dan menolaknya, dia akan terus menerobos.

"Kau pikir mudah mengumpulkan keberanian dan menyatakan perasaanku mengingat tingginya standarku terhadap wanita?!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau masuk standarmu…" Rukia kembali menyahut.

"Aku belum selesai, Pendek!" kesabaran Grimmjow mulai terkikis. Rukia terus saja menjawab, dan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu menusuk di tempat yang sama sampai rasanya ada pedang panjang yang bakal menembus dadanya.

"Sekalipun kau selesai, jawabanku tetap sama," Rukia lagi-lagi menegaskan jawabannya, membuat Grimmjow frustasi dan merenggut kedua sisi rambut rapinya sambil mengatupkan bibir, mencegah serapahan lolos dari mulutnya.

"Jangan memberikan jawaban secepat itu, kau bahkan belum memikirkannya. Kau baru bisa beri jawaban padaku setelah memikirkannya baik-baik. Memangnya kau tidak lihat bagaimana adegan romantis begini di drama-drama yang kau tonton?! Peka sedikit kenapa sih?!"Grimmjow menaikkan satu tingkat nada suaranya, menunjukkan betapa buntunya dia menghadapi Rukia.

"Tapi aku tidak perlu berpi-"

"Demi Tuhan, Rukia! Bisa tidak sih kau hilangkan sifat blak-blakanmu?!" Grimmjow menekap mulut Rukia, tidak terlalu kuat dan juga tidak terlalu lemah, cukup untuk membungkam mulut kecil yang terus nyerocos menimpali ucapannya.

"Aku berikan kau waktu untuk berpikir, jangan jawab aku sekarang. Kau harus pikirkan baik-baik!" tambahnya lagi.

Logika Rukia makin tidak berfungsi, syaraf-syaraf kecil di otaknya gagal mendefiniskan apa yang sudah dia dengar dari bosnya ini. Mendengar pernyataan perasaan yang terdengar seperti lelucon? Bercanda? Tidak serius? Tapi kesungguhan di mata Grimmjow hanya membuat Rukia semakin kehilangan kata-kata. Biasanya mendengar seseorang menyatakan perasaan akan membuat hati berdebar, tapi anehnya Rukia tidak merasakan apapun. Benaknya terlalu sibuk hingga tidak ada waktu bagi hatinya memberikan rekasi.

Menyukai seseorang, menerima seseorang dalam hati bukanlah hal mudah baginya. Karena itu Rukia mencoba keras menyatakan jawabannya jelas dan gamblang. Dia tidak ingin mengulur waktu dan memperpanjang masa tunggu, menyiksa orang lain hanya demi berharap waktu bisa merubah keputusannya. Tiap hembusan napas, Rukia dapat merasakan jantungnya bekerja normal, namun udara malam mengalirkan dingin di sepanjang tulang punggungnya, membuat dia menarik napas pendek-pendek, jantungnya berangsur memacu cepat. Matanya yang tangguh menatap Grimmjow perlahan turun ke kaki, mencari ketenangan, namun semakin dia mencari jantungnya memacu lebih cepat tiap detiknya.

Mendapati Rukia yang menunduk, terpaksa Grimmjow menarik tangannya yang ada di mulut Rukia, turun ke bahu wanita berambut hitam legam itu. Ragu dalam hatinya menjalar, kegelisahan menyelimuti hatinya yang berharap Rukia tidak akan memberinya jawaban final saat ini. Dia tidak ingin mendengar, dia akan menunggu, selama apapun agar dia memiliki waktu meyakinkan Rukia tentang perasaannya.

"Bagaimanapun aku tid-"

Grimmjow meraih sisi wajah Rukia, gerakan cepatnya membuat Rukia menekap mulut seketika, waspada siaga satu mengingat bagaimana Grimmjow yang pernah menciumnya tiba-tiba di tangga darurat.

Grimmjow tersenyum lebar, senang Rukia bereaksi panik dan terlihat imut. Sebenarnya dia tidak mengincar bibir Rukia sama sekali, tapi sepertinya bukan ide buruk juga, Rukia ternyata berpikir satu level di atasnya.

"Aku tunggu jawabanmu, Pendek!" Dalam satu gerakan cepat Grimmjow mendekat, meninggalkan sebuah kecupan lembut di puncak kepala Rukia sebelum pergi meninggalkannya dengan melangkahkan kaki lebar-lebar.

Grimmjow tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang mirip genderang di festival malam tahun baru, keras dan memukul tanpa henti. Wajahnya panas, merasa begitu malu sudah melakukan tindakan paling tidak masuk akal. Otaknya dikendalikan hati, tidak bisa berpikir logis sampai-sampai menyatakan perasaan dengan cara konyol begitu. Yang lebih menyebalkan lagi adalah reaksi spontan Rukia, yang menolaknya tanpa pikir panjang, bertubi-tubi menegaskan tidak akan menerima perasaannya. Sakit sih memang.

"Dasar, Rukia! Memangnya kau siapa bisa menolakku sesukamu, hah? Lihat saja bagaimana aku membuatmu tidak berkutik nanti. Jangan sebut aku Grimmjow kalau tidak bisa membuatmu menari-nari dalam genggaman tanganku!" Grimmjow menghentakkan tiap langkahnya, melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Kenapa juga standarku bisa jomplang begini?! Kenapa aku bisa suka wanita tidak peka sepertinya?" umpatnya seraya menggaruk kepala berkali-kali. Dia ingin menyatakan perasaan dengan cara yang lebih keren, tapi sikap spontan Rukia membuatnya kehilangan kendali. Tidak bisa lagi menjaga emosinya tetap tenang. Grimmjow menghela napas berat, menyesali tindakannya yang justru mempermalukan diri sendiri.

"Yang aku lakukan tadi disebut MENYATAKAN PERASAAN, kan? Wanita waras manapun akan kegirangan tahu kalau aku suka mereka, tapi kenapa Rukia harus pasang muka begitu? Aku sudah mempermalukan diri sendiri!" Grimmjow bicara sendiri sambil memukul kepalanya berkali-kali, melangkah gagah berbelok ke arah jalan utama. Dia tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang berambut oranye menyala berdiri di lorong sepi antara bayang-bayang lampu pertokoan.

Sosok tinggi itu mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, melihat kejadian yang membuat lidahnya kelu. Dia baru turun dari taksi, hendak masuk ke Café Au Lait, tapi dia melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya berjalan ke sisi jalan, kakinya reflek mengekor, jadilah dia bersembunyi dan mencuri dengar. Hatinya panas mendapati wanita yang pernah dia sayangi diincar oleh pria lain, dia tidak ingin melihat Rukia berpaling darinya, dia mengakui memang menyakiti Rukia, tapi dalam hati dia berharap Rukia akan merengek dan memintanya kembali, bukan justru membiarkannya pergi begitu saja seolah tidak pernah ada perasaan di antara mereka.

Rukia masih terdiam, bingung dan kaget. Otaknya masih tumpul, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia tidak habis pikir juga kenapa bisa memberi jawaban secepat itu. Mungkin karena hatinya sedang tertuju ke pertunjukkan orkestra, tapi bosnya (yang tidak lain adalah pria paling berpengaruh di ) baru saja menyatakan perasaannya, memaksa memberi waktu agar bisa berpikir baik-baik. Dan sekarang Rukia baru sadar pertanyaan yang seharusnya dia tanyakan tadi, bukan malah sibuk menolak.

'_Kenapa aku? Setan apa yang sudah merasukinya? Kenapa bisa suka padaku?'_

Tangan mungilnya berpindah ke puncak kepala, tempat dimana sebuah kecupan ditinggalkan Grimmjow sebelum pergi.

"Dia yang bilang agar aku jaga jarak, terus kenapa sekarang dia yang mendekatiku?!" gerutu Rukia kesal. Tidak terima bosnya bersikap begitu labil dan arogan, melakukan semua yang dia mau, dan sekarang menyatakan perasaan, tidak mau menerima jawaban yang sudah sangat jelas.

"Dasar aneh!" umpat Rukia, melangkah cepat sambil menghentakkan tiap langkahnya, kesal melihat sikap Grimmjow yang terus berubah-ubah seperti bunglon.

.

.

.

Grimmjow memacu langkahnya. Pertama kalinya dalam sejarah dia berangkat kerja pagi-pagi, sebelum jarum jam menunjuk di angka 9. Matahari memang sudah terasa panas, sudah menjadi makanan rutinnya menikmati sinar matahari panas setiap kali keluar dari apartemen. Lalu apa yang membuatnya berbeda sekarang?

Jawabannya hanya satu, karena dia melihat Rukia dari beranda apartemennya, berjalan menuju gedung .

Ada dorongan besar dalam hatinya agar bisa melihat wajah Rukia, hatinya mengembang luas membayangkan bisa ngobrol santai dengan Rukia, sekalipun itu hanya obrolan ringan, dia ingin berdiri berdampingan di samping Rukia. Sudah bisa dipastikan Rukia tidak akan bersikap ramah, tapi dia tidak keberatan mendengarkan omelan Rukia yang mungkin akan mengalahkan pedasnya mulut mertua cerewet.

Gerakan Grimmjow mengalahkan kecepatan cahaya, untungnya dia sudah mandi pagi-pagi sekali, jadi dia hanya perlu memakai sedikit jel rambut dan mengganti baju. Kaki panjangnya memang memberi banyak keuntungan, sekalipun jarak antara Rukia jauh di depannya, dia berhasil mengejar Rukia, dia juga mensyukuri kaki kecil Rukia yang membatasi ukuran langkahnya.

"Rukia!" Grimmjow berseru sambil berlari.

Reaksi Rukia malah jauh dari perkiraannya, wanita mungil itu membelalak, matanya makin bulat saat Grimmjow melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Rukia menunggunya. Rukia justru mempercepat langkahnya menuju _lobby_ gedung, langsung menempelkan kartu pengenal ke palang masuk, matanya resah melirik sosok Grimmjow yang makin mendekat. Grimmjow tidak peduli saat _security_ dan beberapa karyawan lain memberi salam, dia berlalu begitu saja, hampir melompati palang masuk jika petugas tidak menempelkan kartu agar Grimmjow bisa lewat.

"Tunggu aku, Pendek!" pinta Grimmjow, terengah hebat ketika dia berhasil memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dan Rukia, tapi pintu lift hampir tertutup rapat, tangan panjang Grimmjow dengan gesit meraih tombil lift hingga pintu tertahan, memperlihatkan Rukia yang panik.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" Grimmjow mencengkram satu sisi pintu lift, berusaha mengatur napasnya susah payah, bulir-bulir keringat bermunculan di dahinya, sorot matanya tajam menuding Rukia yang menjauh hingga punggungnya menempel ke dinding lift, persis anak kucing yang terpojok takut ditelan hidup-hidup.

"Kau tidak dengar aku memanggilmu?" Grimmjow masuk ke lift, hingga hanya ada dirinya dan Rukia dalam lift. Lift bergerak naik, sementara Rukia masih menjaga jarak sambil memeluk erat tas laptop di dadanya, matanya melihat ke semua tempat kecuali Grimmjow.

"2 meter!" seru Rukia hampir histeris.

"Hah?"

Grimmjow awalnya bingung, tapi otaknya dengan cepat memproses informasi dari kalimat pendek yang Rukia ucapkan.

"Aturan itu sudah tidak berlaku!"

Hanya dengan satu langkah lebar, Grimmjow sudah berdiri di depan Rukia. Dia bisa merasakan jantungnya masih berdetak liar, ritmenya makin kacau saat melihat Rukia berada di hadapannya, dalam jangkauannya. Awalnya dia tidak bisa mempercayai hatinya sendiri, karena sudah menjatuhkan standar hingga bagian terdalam jurang, sampai-sampai bisa menyukai Rukia (wanita yang awalnya dia bayangkan akan sangat membosankan, dan agak aneh) namun hatinya berkata lain, seperti sekarang, dia merasa semakin yakin kalau Rukia sudah merombak standarnya, buktinya sekarang dia merasa senang sekaligus tak tenang hanya dengan mendapati kehadirannya.

"Ru-" tangan Grimmjow bergerak lambat hendak menyentuh Rukia, dia ingin melihat wajah Rukia yang semalam menyapa lewat mimpi, dia ingin menyentuh dan merasakan tekstur kulit wanita itu di telapak tangannya.

"Aku sudah berpikir!" seloroh Rukia, menghentikan tangan Grimmjow di udara hanya dengan menyuarakan satu kalimat sederhana itu.

Kerut dalam menghiasi dahi Grimmjow, pria itu menebak atau lebih tepatnya tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Rukia, tangannya yang menggantung di udara malah bergerak cepat meraih kedua sisi wajah Rukia, memaksa Rukia membalas sorot matanya. Kolam ungu gelap itu gemetar, hanya mampu sekilas mengembalikan sorot mata tajam Grimmjow.

"Kau tidak memikirkannya, aku tahu itu!" Grimmjow mengguncang tangannya ringan, dan berhasil membuat Rukia melihatnya.

"Apa yang pernah kubilang tentang kau tidak boleh menghindariku?" Grimmjow mengusapkan ibu jarinya di pipi Rukia perlahan, dan semu merah mewarnai pipi Rukia. Grimmjow tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Rukia, merasa sedikit harapan. Bukan tidak mungkin sama sekali, mungkin masih sedikit, tapi dia yakin Rukia pada akhirnya akan membuka hati untuknya.

"Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu. Pastikan kau memberikan jawaban yang benar."

"Memangnya ini ujian, sampai-sampai aku harus berikan jawaban yang benar?! Memangnya ada kunci jawabannya?" protes Rukia kesal, dan makin gondok karena Grimmjow tidak meresponnya sama sekali.

"Jawabanku tetap sama!" tandas Rukia tegas, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak mau dengar jawaban setengah hati begitu!"

Rukia mengerutkan alis dalam, tidak mengerti kenapa CEO ini begitu keras kepala.

"Aku hanya akan dengar kalau kau menerimaku. Karena bagiku, kau tidak benar-benar berpikir kalau masih menolakku."

Suara _'ding'_ lift membuat Grimmjow mengambil satu langkah mundur dari Rukia.

"Apa yang kurang dariku?Aku punya segalanya. Kalau kau cukup waras, tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan sekali seumur hidup begini, huh?" ucap Grimmjow penuh percaya diri, melangkah keluar lift meninggalkan Rukia dalam satu gerakan sederhana penuh pesona, ujung jarinya menempel di pelipis sebelum melepaskannya lewat satu gerakan tegas ke arah Rukia, seolah mengirim sinyal kuat agar Rukia membaca apa yang ada di benaknya.

"Apa-apaan dia?" gerutu Rukia sebelum pintu lift benar-benar tertutup, menghilangkan sosok Grimmjow yang melangkah penuh karisma menuju ruangannya.

Grimmjow tersenyum puas, mengingat reaksi kaget Rukia sepagi ini benar-benar membuat _mood_-nya membaik. Dia biasanya benci datang ke kantor pagi-pagi, tapi bertemu Rukia, meledeknya dan melihat berbagai macam ekspresi di wajah mungilnya seperti mendapat hiburan yang menyenangkan.

"Aku hanya perlu memberinya waktu, dengan sendirinya dia akan berada dalam genggaman tanganku," gumam Grimmjow penuh keyakinan, senyum lebar di bibirnya terpasang lama, hingga dia masuk ke ruang CEO.

Shinji masih merapihkan meja Grimmjow, membersihkan tiap sudut ruangan, memastikan tidak ada sedikitpun debu yang bersarang di ruangan CEO , menyiapkan dokumen yang harus diperiksa, juga memastikan kopi sudah siap diseduh tepat saat CEO datang. Dia sedang asik bersenandung sambil membalik-balik halaman buku agendanya, melihat beberapa catatan penting untuk jadwal hari ini. Pintu ruangan terbuka, karena mengira itu hanya petugas kebersihan, dia tidak repot-repot berbalik, mengabaikan orang yang masuk ke ruangan.

"Mana kopiku?"

Suara berat Grimmjow terdengar jelas di telinganya di antara senandung lagu kerasnya, dan satu-satunya logika yang dia pakai justru mengira dirinya sedang berhalusinasi. Walaupun begitu, Shinji berbalik, memastikan dengan matanya sendiri kalau telinganya masih normal, dan sekarang dia tidak mempercayai matanya juga, karena sosok Grimmjow sudah duduk di kursi sambil membaca satu dokumen dari tumpukan file di mejanya. Sekujur tubuh Shinji kaku, matanya membulat sempurna sementara tangannya kehilangan tenaga sampai menjatuhkan agenda ke lantai, mulutnya terbuka lebar, sementara matanya tidak berkedip melihat ke arah Grimmjow.

"Tutup mulutmu kalau kau tidak mau populasi nyamuk pindah ke mulutmu!" celetuk Grimmjow yang menyadari sekretarisnya sedang mengalami _shock_ level tinggi. Dia bahkan bicara tanpa melihat ke arah Shinji, karena tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut cerewet Shinji, sudah bisa dipastikan sekretaris berambut bob itu sedang sibuk menggunakan otaknya untuk menjabarkan pertanyaan sederhana.

"Pak… sepagi ini…"

Grimmjow menutup _file_ di tangannya dalam satu gerakan kasar hingga Shinji ikut terlonjak di tempatnya.

"Oke Pak, Oke! Kopi… sebentar…!" Shinji bergerak panik, belum siap menerima ocehan sepagi ini. Bencana besar baginya karena CEO datang ke kantor lebih pagi dari biasanya, karena itu berarti dia harus mendampinginya lebih lama dari jam normal. Shinji sudah siap menerima _complain_ yang lain ketika dia meletakkan kopi panas baru diseduh di meja Grimmjow, tapi saat CEO meraih gelas kopi, terlihat senyum lebar di bibir Grimmjow, justru membuat sang sekretaris makin bingung. Apa yang sudah terjadi? Ada kejadian menyenangkan apa sampai bosnya yang biasanya selalu tampak tidak bahagia setiap pagi beberapa hari belakangan ini, sampai sampai terlihat sangat tidak lazim mendapati dahi sang CEO yang tidak berkerut.

Shinji mengaduk kopi sangat hati-hati, setiap gerakan dia hitung tiga kali dalam hati lambat, sesuai arahan Grimmjow saat dia pertama kali datang sebagai sekretaris CEO , lalu setelahnya jangan lupa masukkan dua _cube_ gula dan diaduk lagi dua kali. Shinji melakukan ritualnya dengan lancar sekalipun ekor matanya tidak pernah luput dari Grimmjow yang serius membaca dokumen. Dia sudah terlalu hatam melakukan semua rutinitas ini setiap pagi, sampai semua anggota badannya bekerja sesuai standard operasional sekalipun otaknya sibuk memikirkan hal lain.

Kopi hitam pekat tersaji di meja Grimmjow, dalam cangkir keramik mewah berwarna putih bersih. Shinji meletakkannya ragu-ragu, memindahkan cangkir dari nampan ke meja Grimmjow, tapi tangannya tidak lepas dari gagang cangkir, dan tingkahnya ini membuat Grimmjow sampai mendongak, memeriksa kenapa sekretarisnya terlihat seperti tidak rela memberikan kopi padanya.

"Pak, sudah sarapan?" tanya Shinji sungguh-sungguh, wajahnya terlihat seperti orang sedang khawatir.

Grimmjow reflek tersenyum."Kenapa? Kau takut asam lambungku naik karena minum kopi sebelum sarapan?" Grimmjow terdiam menunggu jawaban Shinji, tapi sekretarisnya malah tidak merespon. "Kau tahu aku biasa minum kopi sekalipun perut kosong," tambahnya yang kembali mendenguskan tawa, menganggap perhatian Shinji sangat tidak perlu.

"Bukan itu bos…" Shinji menggeleng cepat, menarik tangannya dan mundur satu langkah, membuat ancang-ancang sambil memeluk nampan di dadanya kuat-kuat. "Maksudku… Bos tidak salah makan? Salah minum obat? Senyum sepagi ini bukan terlihat baik, aku malah takut nanti tiba-tiba ada gunung meletus dari bawah gedung ," lanjut Shinji tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi. Kata-katanya bisa dibilang tidak tahu aturan, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa was-was di hatinya karena takut suasana hati Grimmjow akan berubah dalam sekejap dan mulai mengarahkan semua amukan padanya.

Tangan Grimmjow yang sudah mengarahkan cangkir ke bibir hendak menyesap kopinya, tapi mendengar Shinji, dia berhenti di tengah jalan, matanya perlahan terangkat dari kopi, menatap Shinji penuh ancaman tak terucap. Udara dingin langsung mengalir di sekujur tubuh Shinji, dia merinding sekujur badan, sadar baru saja menggali kuburannya sendiri. Suasana hati Grimmjow berubah dalam sekejap, dia mengangkat cangkir, bersiap melempar kopi bersama cangkir ke arah Shinji.

"Ampun bos… ampun… Aku hanya bertanya, jangan dianggap serius. Kau tampak tampan kalau senyum begitu, aku tidak bohong! Serius!"

Shinji mengkeret di tempat, menghalangi wajahnya dengan nampan. "Kenapa kau cuma melindungi wajahmu?" tanya Grimmjow yang meletakkan cangkir kembali ke meja.

"Karena cuma ini asset berhargaku, seharusnya bos tahu bagaimana wajahku ini menjadi pilihan kedua di setelah Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez!" kata Shinji sambil menyisir kedua sisi rambut bobnya yang terlalu rapi.

"Hueeekkk!" Grimmjow memuntahkan udara dari mulutnya, mual mendengar ucapan narsis sekretarisnya. Sudah sejak awal dia tahu betapa tinggi rasa percaya diri Shinji, tapi melihat si pirang menyandingkan mereka berdua di level yang sama membuatnya berniat mencungkil keluar bola mata Shinji, mencucinya agar sektretarisnya itu bisa melihat jelas perbedaan mereka.

"Kau yakin sudah bangun tidur? Bukan masih mimpi?!" celetuk Grimmjow, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke laptop, membuka _email_ dan memeriksa _inbox_ yang berisi hampir 50 pesan tidak terbaca.

"Laporan dari Manager _Finance_ sudah masuk kan, Bos?" Shinji memutari meja, melirik tampilan layar laptop Grimmjow, dan pertanyaan tidak perlu dijawab karena bosnya sedang membuka _email_ dari Rukia. Padahal _email_ yang lain masuk duluan, tapi Grimmjow membuka _email_ Rukia paling pertama sekalipun tidak penting-penting amat.

"Lagi-lagi…" gerutu Shinji kesal, dia melihat catatan kaki di _file_ presentasi yang dibaca Grimmjow. "Aku sudah bilang agar dia _edit_ tampilan catatan kaki dan merubah ukuran _font_-"

Grimmjow mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan ke Shinji agar jangan terus nyerocos.

Shinji memiringkan kepala bingung, meniliti bosnya yang membaca tiap halaman dengan seksama, bahkan samar-samar sudut bibir CEO itu tertarik ke samping. Gantian sekarang Shinji yang ikutan menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, meniru bosnya, karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang bisa disenyumi dari _file _laporan formal begini. Padahal Grimmjow sangat membenci catatan kaki yang terlalu kecil, juga ukuran _font_ yang tidak selaras, tidak nyaman dibaca. Terlebih lagi tidak ada tanda-tanda tidak suka dari Grimmjow saat membaca dokumen, dia membaca tiap data perlahan sambil menyeruput kopinya. Terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Padahal kalau dirinya sendiri yang buat laporan dengan format begini pasti sudah di angkat celup berkali-kali di kolam bernama cacian.

"Dia selalu memberikan laporan detail," komentar Grimmjow seraya menggerakkan _cursor_ turun.

"Terlalu detail, jadi tidak ringkas. Dia selalu keras kepala kalau aku kritik. Hanya dia Manajer yang berani melawan sekretaris CEO ," protes Shinji kesal, mengingat bagaimana wajah datar Rukia yang mendengar banyak perbaikan yang disampaikan Shinji dua hari lalu. Tapi kuliah panjang begitu tetap saja tidak digubris.

"Justru itu yang membuat dia berbeda dari yang lain. Dia terlihat menarik," sahut Grimmjow tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar laptop.

Shinji makin kehilangan logikanya saat Grimmjow menyebut Rukia menarik.

Rukia? Beneran Rukia? Manager _Finance_ yang baru? Menarik? Apanya? Shinji berusaha menggambarkan sosok lengkap Rukia di benaknya, mengingat lagi bagaimana Rukia setiap kali berada di dekatnya, bagaimana Rukia akan selalu mengikis kesabarannya dan mereka selalu berujung pada perdebatan panjang.

Teori gila yang pernah terlintas di benaknya tiba-tiba muncul lagi ke permukaan. Berusaha menetralkan kepala, dia melihat senyum abnormal Grimmjow, padahal sampai kemarin bosnya masih uring-uringan, sering keluar masuk hotel sepulang kerja, kantung matanya makin hitam tiap harinya, dan dia baru sadar kalau kantung mata itu sudah samar. Suasana hati bosnya juga tidak sesuram sebelumnya.

"Rukia tidak akan mencantumkan catatan tidak penting, dan kalau terlalu kecil aku pasti tidak bisa baca."

Shinji menggaruk janggut mulusnya sementara sebelah alisnya terangkat. Setelah menyebut Rukia menarik, sekarang bosnya membela Rukia, memposisikan Rukia bukan di tempat yang salah, tapi cara pandang seorang Shinji-lah yang salah.

"Rukia sangat mengerti mana yang perlu menjadi perhatian utama dan mana yang tidak, jadi kau tidak harus bersikap keras padanya," kata Grimmjow cepat, sekilas terdengar nada mengancam dalam suara santainya, Shinji paling peka bagaimana bosnya bersikap, dan mendapati sikap aneh bosnya ini dia makin yakin kalau teori gilanya mungkin tidak seluruhnya salah.

"Bos, apa kita membicarakan orang yang sama?" Shinji mencoba memastikan untuk kedua kalinya, dan bosnya bukan menjawab malah mengangkat tangan dan menjitak kepalanya. Reflek Shinji mengerang kesakitan, meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan.

"Memangya ada berapa Rukia di , hah?!" gertak Grimmjow emosi, "Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu! Pagi-pagi sudah merusak suasana, kau minta dihajar?" lanjut Grimmjow dengan tinju mengepal kuat.

Shinji cuma bisa nyengir dan buru-buru menghilang dari jarak pandang bosnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oke, fixed, Grimmjow kekanakan banget di sini, tapi yah… saya gemes juga sama Grimm yang begini, he he he

Ini pertama kalinya saya buat adegan menyatakan cinta yang absurd tapi juga sepenuh hati, karena saya mau pembaca mengerti kesungguhan Grimm.

Mengakui perasaan dan menyatakannya membutuhkan keberanian yang luar biasa, apalagi buat setaraf Grimm di sini, dimana status dan standarnya yang luar biasa tinggi, wkkkk

Intinya satu pihak udah mengakui perasaannya, sekarang tinggal tunggu respon dari neng Rukia.

Kira-kira bakal gimana ya jawaban Rukia nanti.

Sampai ketemu di chapter 10 ya kawan ^ ^

Jangan lupa tetap mawas diri terhadap virus Covid-19 ya kawan, stay safe and healthy for us.

See Ya

**20.03.2020 -:-:-:- Nakki Desinta -:-:-:-**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer : I do own nothing_**

* * *

.

.

**CONQUERED HEART**

**Author :Nakki Desinta**

**_Pair : Rukia x Grimmjow_**

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Berhari-hari Sjinji membuat catatan kecil di agendanya. Bukan apa-apa, dia penasaran, ingin membuktikan apakah memang apa yang terjadi pada bosnya sekarang seperti yang dia pikirkan. Tapi semua terlalu jelas untuk mata jelinya. Semua kelakukan aneh bosnya setiap kali berada di dekat Rukia sudah menjadi bukti kuat, terlalu kuat malah sampai mengalahkan Hercules. Lihat saja bagaimana CEO itu selalu datang pagi setiap harinya selama dua minggu ini. Tidak sengaja Shinji melihat Grimmjow keluar dari lift, senyumnya lebar ketika berjalan mundur keluar dari lift, seolah tidak ingin melepaskan pandangan dari dalam lift, dan ternyata di dalam lift ada Rukia, wajah wanita mungil itu merah matang, juga terlihat panik.

Kedua, Grimmjow selalu meluangkan waktu makan di kantin. Bayangkan saudara-saudara, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez… sang CEO , bisa bertahan berhari-hari makan di kantin kantor, padahal lidah bos besar itu sangat sulit dipuaskan, ada saja menu yang dia kritik sekalipun itu makanan favorit, ataupun dimasak koki terkenal. Dan pernah juga Shinji melihat Grimmjow merebut kaleng kopi yang sedang diminum Rukia, membuat wanita itu hampir meneriakinya di koridor menuju taman.

Ketiga, dan yang paling membuat Shinji kesal. Grimmjow selalu memanggil Rukia menghadap sekalipun itu bukan sesuatu yang penting, membahas presentasi yang masih 3 bulan lagi, bahkan pernah Grimmjow memanggil Rukia agar segera datang ke ruangan. Untuk apa? Hanya bertanya menu makan siang apa yang dipilih Rukia di hari itu.

Dari semua kejadian demi kejadian dia hanya melihat sikap aneh bosnya, sementara Rukia terlihat biasa saja. Ini juga yang membuat Shinji cemas.

Teorinya sudah dikonfirmasi, benar 100%, kalau bosnya suka Rukia, tapi berita buruknya adalah… Rukia tidak ada tanda-tanda memberikan sinyal positif untuk bosnya (sekalipun tidak jarang Rukia juga tidak bisa mengkondisikan tingkah dan raut wajahnya ketika menghadapi Grimmjow). Sekonyol apapun sikap bosnya, seperti apapun Grimmjow berusaha mendekati, sikap Rukia tetap dingin seperti biasa. Memang pernah sesekali Rukia panik, karena Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba menghilangkan jarak aman di antara keduanya, tapi tidak pernah lebih dari itu.

"Kalau begini terus, aku takut sikap optimisnya akan habis dan dia bisa balik lagi ke kebiasaan lama…" gumam Shinji, berpikir keras sambil menggaruk-garuk janggutnya, memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk kalau kondisi ini terus berlangsung. Memang bukan hal buruk melihat bosnya mengejar-ngejar wanita, pemandangan yang jarang, tapi di sisi lain dia juga merasa tidak mau harga diri bosnya jatuh begitu saja karena tidak diterima cintanya.

"Siapa?"

"IBU LOMPAT KAGET!" Shinji berteriak histeris mendengar suara dari belakangnya, padahal dia berpikir sendirian di tangga darurat ini, dia menoleh dan melihat Aizen berdiri di belakangnya sambil meneguk jus kalengan, tidak merasa bersalah sudah membuat Shinji sampai melompat hampir dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri awal.

"Kau ini hantu atau apa sih? Kenapa langkah kakimu tidak terdengar sama sekali?" geram Shinji yang masih memegangi dadanya, jantungnya hampir pindah ke kanan sangking kagetnya.

"Aku melayang… Huuuu…" Aizen mengangkat tangannya, membuat gerakan meniru sadako yang baru keluar dari tv.

Shinji hanya melirik malas, tidak tertarik dengan lelucon garing Aizen.

"Memangnya siapa yang bisa balik lagi ke kebiasaan lama?" Aizen memperpendek jarak di antara mereka, mengintai perubahan raut wajah Shinji, tapi dengan cepat Shinji mengeluarkan jurus cueknya, dan menjauh dari Aizen.

"Urus-urusanmu sendiri!" tandas Shinji sebelum pergi dari tangga darurat.

Aizen melepas kepergian Shinji lewat gerakan singkat mengendikkan bahu.

Shinji berada di depan pintu lift, menunggu sambil menatap kosong, tapi otaknya tidak juga berhenti bekerja. Dia mengagumi Grimmjow, dan sejak lama dia sudah bercita-cita bekerja di karena dia ingin bisa kecipratan karisma seorang pewaris tunggal , yah… sekalipun cuma sedikit juga tidak masalah. Lama bekerja sebagai sekretasi, rasa kagumnya pada Grimmjow makin besar, dari sikap acuh tak acuh bosnya yang tidak pernah pandang bulu, kematangan pola pikir dalam mengambil keputusan, juga komitmennya yang kuat. Sekalipun kadang sikap enteng tangan dan mulut kasarnya bisa dibilang diluar kebiasaan keluarga konglomerat, tapi Shinji tidak bisa mengurangi rasa kagumnya. Lalu sekarang dia melihat bagaimana bosnya berubah 180 derajat. Biasanya wanita yang mengejar-ngejar bosnya, tapi sekarang malah bosnya yang berusaha menarik hati satu orang wanita, bahkan tekniknya terlihat seperti anak SMA yang lagi jatuh cinta. Norak, ketinggalan zaman. Karena itu juga jadi ada sedikit pengertian terselip di sudut hati Shinji untuk Rukia, dia tidak menyalahkan sikap dingin Rukia, cara bosnya mencari perhatian Rukia benar-benar membuatnya malu juga.

Rasanya dia mau memberikan nasehat, tapi dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana malunya Grimmjow begitu tahu kalau sikapnya ke Rukia terlalu jelas. Saat ini karyawan lain masih belum tahu, karena Grimmjow cukup berhati-hati setiap kali bertindak, selalu memastikan orang-orang tidak sedang memerhatikan mereka. Sekali lagi, Shinji kagum dengan insting bosnya, tapi tetap saja terlihat menyedihkan baginya.

"Sudah waktunya aku melakukan sesuatu. Si Kerdil itu juga mengulur-ulur waktu, seharusnya dia segera memberi jawaban, jadinya tidak memperburuk keadaan! Awas kau, Rukia!"

Shinji mengancam dengan gigi beradu kuat, tangannya meraih ponsel, langsung menelepon Rukia, meminta waktu bertemu setelah pulang kantor hari ini. Seperti dugaannya, Rukia pasti menolak mentah-mentah, mengingat betapa tidak akurnya mereka berdua, memang akan jadi aneh kalau tiba-tiba mengajak minum atau bertemu sepulang kantor. Akhirnya Shinji berbohong, bilang kalau ada dokumen yang harus dia berikan berhubungan dengan RUPS akhir bulan ini.

.

.

.

Hari beranjak malam, udara dingin musim gugur makin terasa, terlebih lagi sudah mendekati akhir, suhu udara semakin turun dan tiap orang dipaksa mengenakan pakaian lebih tebal. Ancaman demam ada di mana-mana, dan tidak bisa dihindari juga, Rukia harus memakai pakaian tebal. Badannya dari kecil tidak cukup kuat menghadapi udara dingin, terlebih di musim dingin, dia mudah sekali terkena flu. Rencananya agar pulang cepat dan menghangatkan diri di tempat tidur tepat setelah pulang kerja, harus ditunda karena Shinji yang tiba-tiba memintanya bertemu sepulang kerja. Sangat aneh, biasanya Shinji akan menghindarinya. Pas mereka bertemu saja, pria berambut pirang itu akan memberikan tatapn garang atau bermusuhan padanya. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini, sikap tidak sukanya makin kentara. Rukia tidak mengerti dari mana awal kebencian Shinji, tapi yang pasti dia tidak akan tinggal diam, kalau Shinji menyerangnya, dia akan menyerang balik.

Rukia menyeruput _Jasmine Tea_ dari cangkirnya, melihat ke sekeliling café yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kantor.

"Kalau cuma mau kasih dokumen, kenapa tidak diberikan di kantor saja?" gerutu Rukia.

"Bahkan saat sendirianpun kau masih mengumpatku?"

Rukia terlonjak dari kursinya, mendapati Shinji berdiri di belakangnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada. Tubuhnya tidak bisa dibilang sangat tinggi, tapi karena postur Rukia yang di bawah rata-rata, Rukia bisa melihat tatapan angkuh merendahkan Shinji sekalipun mereka sama-sama berdiri.

"Aku tidak akan lama!" Shinji menarik kursi di seberang Rukia, membanting pantatnya di dudukan kursi, tanpa belas kasih sekalipun kursi sempat berdecit saat menerima beban tubuhnya. Rukia duduk perlahan, mempelajari raut wajah Shinji yang tidak bersahabat.

"Kau tidak pesan min-?"

"Tidak perlu!" Shinji mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara, lalu dalam satu gerakan singkat mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga kepalanya melewati bagian tengah meja kecil di antara mereka. Rukia langsung mengambil jarak, menegakkan punggungnya di kursi.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

Wanita bermata ungu gelap itu memiringkan kepala, bingung.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, Rukia. Aku tahu bos suka padamu, dan berapa lama kau berniat memainkan trik ini?"

Perlahan tapi pasti mata Rukia membulat sempurna, tangan mungilnya bergerak ke mulut sambil melihat kanan kiri, takut ada orang lain yang mendengar kata-kata Shinji.

"Jangan sok imut! Kau tidak perlu takut didengar orang begitu, lagipula aku pilih tempat ini karena tahu lokasi ini yang paling aman. Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

Rukia menurunkan tangannya, melihat pangkuannya cukup lama karena dia sendiri bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Kalau bicara masalah ketegasan, dia sudah berusaha tegas, bahkan sejak pertama kali mendengar Grimmjow menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi bukannya menerima dengan lapang dada, Grimmjow justru memberikan waktu (yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak perlu) agar Rukia berpikir baik-baik, sekalipun pada kenyataannya sampai sekarang jawabannya tetap akan sama. Lalu sekarang, sekretaris Grimmjow menuduhnya melakukan trik. Kenapa jadi seolah-olah dia yang salah?

"Dengar, aku bukan orang tanpa logika sama sekali!" Rukia mengawali kalimatnya dengan tegas, meminta perhatian penuh dari Shinji sekalipun saat ini mereka hanya berdua dalam radius 5 meter di ruangan luas interior café.

"Kalau kau bisa mengetahui bagaimana sikapnya padaku, seharusnya kau juga bisa membaca apa jawabanku dari caraku menghadapinya."

Shinji mengangguk dalam hati, wajahnya tetap datar sekalipun dalam hati dia mengiyakan pernyataan Rukia. Jawaban Rukia sudah sangat jelas, penolakan yang tidak terucap itu bisa didefinisikan dari sikap Rukia yang menjaga jarak dan cenderung datar setiap kali Grimmjow melakukan hal-hal konyol padanya.

"Sebagai informasi, aku sudah memberikan jawabanku. Sekalipun dalam hati aku bingung kenapa dia bisa suka padaku, tapi aku cukup logis melihat kenyataan di depan mataku. Sekarang bukan saatnya aku melibatkan diri dalam drama percintaan. Tapi dia memaksaku berpikir sekalipun tidak banyak yang perlu aku pikirkan, dan dia bersikeras tidak menerima jawabanku kalau aku masih memberikan jawaban yang sama. Lalu sekarang kau menuduhku melakukan trik. Aku tidak melakukan trik apapun, itu semua karena dia keras kepala." Jelas Rukia panjang lebar, tidak memberi sedikitpun kesempatan Shinji menjawabnya, setiap kali Shinji membuka mulut dia akan mengangkat tangan mengisyaratkan agar Shinji tidak menginterupsinya.

Seperti dugaannya, raut wajah Shinji berubah drastis, dari yang awalnya berapi-api memojokkannya, sekarang terlihat buntu dengan alis berkerut dalam.

"Aku berusaha tidak bersikap blak-blakan karena dia bosku. Aku masih dalam masa percobaan. Memangnya kau pikir aku bersedia jadi pengangguran?" tambah Rukia, menyesap tehnya lagi dan tidak luput melirik Shinji, menerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria di hadapannya setelah mendengar semua penjelasannya.

Sebuah hembusan napas berat lolos dari bibir Shinji, tangannya bergerak frustasi menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. Otaknya makin terasa berat setelah mendapati kenyataan kalau Rukia sudah memberikan jawaban. Jadi semua tingkah kekanakan bosnya, adalah murni karena sikap keras kepala bosnya yang tidak mau menerima jawaban Rukia, dan masih berusaha membuat hati Rukia tergerak, memberi waktu agar Rukia menerimanya. Logikanya benar-benar buntu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia punya sisi seperti ini," desis Shinji yang kemudian mengangkat tangan ke arah pelayan. Merasa otaknya buntu dan memperkirakan pembicaraan ini tidak akan selesai singkat, jadi dia memutuskan memesan segelas _cappuccino_, mungkin sedikit asupan kafein bisa meringankan kekusutan di benaknya. Tadinya dia berpikir mungkin bisa mengarahkan Rukia agar menegaskan jawabannya, jadi akan merubah sikap Grimmjow. Lagi-lagi satu prediksi lolos dari perhitungannya. Dia menggerakkan bola matanya ke arah Rukia, lambat dan malas. Dari awal dia tidak merasa nyaman melihat Rukia, karena susah dibaca karakternya, lalu sekarang dia benar-benar membuat bosnya jungkir balik. Apa bagusnya perempuan berbadan kurus ini? Masih ada banyak perempuan cantik, seksi, dengan digit simpanan uang tak terhingga yang mengejar-ngejar bosnya, tapi kenapa harus Rukia?

"Argh… kenapa kau selalu membawa masalah?!" gerutu Shinji yang mendadak buntu.

"Aku?! Dia yang suka padaku, kenapa sekarang jadi aku yang salah?" bantah Rukia tidak terima.

"Kau pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu sampai bos bersikap aneh begini. Iya, kan?" Shinji memicingkan matanya.

Rukia tersentak, badannya kaku seketika. Ingatannya kembali ke malam dia kehilangan semua logikanya dan meminta Grimmjow tidur dengannya. Dalam diam dia mengakui memang sudah melakukan sesuatu, seperti tuduhan Shinji. Tapi saat itu dia sedang tidak bisa menggunakan logikanya 100%, sebagian dari otaknya mati karena terlalu banyak hal buruk terjadi hari itu. Lagipula, Grimmjow sendiri yang memperingatinya jangan sampai menyesal, tapi sekarang malah Grimmjow sendiri yang berubah.

"Tuh, kan!" Telunjuk Shinji mengarah ke Rukia, membaca perubahan warna wajah Rukia yang sangat jelas. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Shinji semakin mencondongkan wajahnya, tapi dalam sekejap Rukia mengeraskan sikap, mata ungu gelapnya terlihat datar mengembalikan sorot tajam Shinji. Ada udara dingin berhembus, membuat sekujur badannya merinding mendapati aura di sekeliling Rukia berubah total. Seolah Rukia baru saja membangun tembok tinggi tak terlihat hingga Shinji kesulitan mengartikan emosi di wajah Rukia.

"Auh… kau membuatku kesal!" geram Shinji emosi, sempat menahan diri karena pelayan datang membawa pesanannya. Jeda waktu tidak terlalu panjang dia berikan pada Rukia saat dia menikmati kopinya, menekan luapan emosi di dada dan menghirup wangi cappuccino dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak akan bertindak ekstrim, karena ini urusan kalian berdua," Shinji meletakkan gelasnya di meja sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi sikap tidak biasa bos bisa membuat curiga para pemegang saham."

Mendengar ucapan Shinji, Rukia membuang tatapannya ke lantai, dan sekali lagi Shinji mendapati perubahan sikap Rukia yang begitu cepat, tembok yang kokoh tadi tiba-tiba runtuh, ada sedikit rasa bersalah di wajah Rukia. Dan Shinji tidak melepaskan kesempatan ini, dengan sangat hati-hati dia memilih kata-kata.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sepenuhnya salah, karena bos juga terlalu keras kepala," tuturnya perlahan, dan seperti dugaannya, Rukia semakin terlihat tidak enak hati. Shinji melihat pintu makin terbuka lebar. Kalau bosnya sengaja memberikan Rukia waktu, itu artinya bos ingin membuat Rukia menerimanya, seberapa lamapun itu. Dia tidak habis pikir, padahal pembahasan tentang proses tunangannya dengan Lisa Yadomaru sedang berlangsung, dan Grimmjow menyukai perempuan lain. Bagaimana bisa benang yang sudah kusut jadi makin kusut?

Dia tidak ingin menghalangi bosnya menyukai siapapun. Tapi kalau Rukia… bisa dibilang sangat tidak mungkin. Sekalipun berhasil, mungkin hubungan mereka tidak akan berlangsung lama. Dia mau bosnya bahagia, dan benar-benar mengalami yang namanya suka pada seseorang dengan setulus hati. Mengingat selama ini bosnya sering tidur dengan banyak perempuan, tapi semua hanya sebagai pelampiasan kebutuhan seksnya. Hatinya dilema antara menghentikan atau mendukung bosnya.

"Jujur saja, ini semua baru buat dia. Dia cuma tahu wanita mengejarnya, bukan sebaliknya. Kau harus mengerti kenapa dia bersikap aneh begini," tutur Shinji putus asa.

"Bos terbiasa tidak berkomitmen urusan perempuan. Ini pertama kalinya dia mengejar-ngejar perempuan, bahkan aku sendiri mengakui caranya mendekatimu luar biasa norak."

Rukia membisu, tidak merespon Shinji sekalipun biasanya dia paling tidak bisa tinggal diam setiap kali Shinji mengeluarkan kata-kata (yang kebanyakan menyinggung perasaannya).

"Aku tidak suka kau dari awal, karena sikap blak-blakanmu. Dan aku makin tidak suka karena bos malah sering membelamu."

"Kenapa jadi aku yang salah?!" kali ini Rukia tidak tinggal diam sekalipun terlihat ketenangan dalam nada suara Shinji, bukan kebencian atau kesal seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Bos biasanya sangat lihai mengendalikan diri, tapi setiap kali di dekatmu dia kehilangan rem dan sering kali menunjukkan emosinya secara terang-terangan. Karismanya berkurang karena otaknya terlalu sibuk memikirkanmu."

Rukia tidak bisa menjawab kali ini, dia memainkan ujung jaketnya karena tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus bersikap mendengar kata-kata Shinji. Nada kekaguman dalam penekanan tiap kata dari Shinji terdengar sangat tulus, Rukia merasa bersalah karena telah menyebabkan sosok yang dikagumi Shinji berubah. Dia sendiri juga tidak ingin membuat orang lain susah, tapi sikap Grimmjow yang membuatnya serba salah.

"Sebenarnya percuma aku bicara begini padamu. Bos yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau kau menolaknya. Mungkin memang hanya waktu yang bisa menyadarkannya. Cepat atau lambat dia akan mengerti. Ini pertama kali baginya, jadi dia perlu waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri."

Shinji pasrah, melepaskan beban yang mengganjal di dadanya setelah diskusi panjang tak berfaedah ini. Dia sudah berapi-api hendak melabrak Rukia, tapi pada dasarnya, intinya, masalah utama ada di Grimmjow, jadi tidak banyak hal yang bisa dia lakukan. Grimmjow harus menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya.

Perubahan sikap Shinji memberi efek pada Rukia. Sedikit banyak Rukia menyadari bagaimana Shinji mengagumi Grimmjow, dan kenapa dia bisa bertindak sejauh ini. Rasa bersalah menggantung di sisi hati Rukia. Dia tidak ingin membuka hatinya untuk siapapun, dia belum siap terluka lagi, karena itu dia tidak akan mengizinkan siapapun membuka pintu yang pernah dia buka untuk Ichigo. Tidak akan ada Ichigo-Ichigo lain dalam hidupnya, karena dia bertekad menguatkan hati, berdiri sendiri di atas kakinya sekuat apapun topan menerjang. Dia tidak berniat menambah variable lain dalam kehidupannya yang sudah cukup rumit.

Sikap kekanakan Grimmjow disebabkan penolakannya yang terlalu gamblang. Karena semakin dirinya menolak Grimmjow, maka semakin kekanakan sikap CEO itu berusaha mencari perhatiannya. Rukia berpikir sejenak dalam kebimbangannya. Mengingat bagaimana canggungnya dia setiap kali berada di dekat Grimmjow, karena setiap berada di dekat Grimmjow dia akan mengingat beban dan tanggung jawab atas perasaan Grimmjow padanya. Dia tidak ingin memperpanjang kisah ini, baginya ataupun bagi Grimmjow. Dalam hati dia bertekad akan menegaskan semuanya, segamblang dan sejahat apapun itu, karena dia tidak ingin memberikan harapan kosong, dan dia tidak ingin membuat interaksi di antara mereka makin canggung.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan hampir jam 11. Komplek apartemen sudah sangat sepi, banyak mobil masih lalu lalang di jalan seberang apartemen, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang terparkir di bagian depan apartemen. Rukia melangkah berat, melewati koridor kosong menuju apartemennya. Dalam perjalanan pulang setelah bertemu Shinji, dia merasa hatinya semakin berat. Hidupnya sudah cukup ruwet, beradaptasi dengan pekerjaan baru, orang-orang baru, sudah menjadi beban sendiri baginya, belum lagi terror bertubi-tubi dari ibu yang membuat kepalanya makin berdenyut sakit.

Rukia melihat lantai koridor yang panjang dengan pola berulang, udara dingin koridor berhembus menusuk kulit, pendingin udara yang disetel terlalu dingin membuat suhu apartemen selalu lebih dingin dari udara luar. Reflek Rukia memeluk dirinya, kedua tangannya meraih sisi lengan.

"Dingin?" sontak Rukia terkesiap, suaranya tertahan seiring lompatan kecilnya saat mendapati sebuah jas bertandang di bahunya. Jas yang luar biasa kebesaran dan hampir menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya, dia tidak lagi merasa dingin, tapi merinding sekujur badan menyadari siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya, sosok yang menjulang sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Malam sekali kau pulang. Bukannya kau pulang tepat waktu tadi?" Grimmjow membetulkan letak jas di bahu Rukia, sikap hangatnya makin membuat Rukia salah tingkah.

Rukia membuang pandangannya ke samping, tidak berani membalas sorot mata Grimmjow.

"Kau sendiri?" Rukia hanya bisa mengembalikan pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, dia tidak ingin menjawab dan tidak mungkin menjelaskan bagaimana dia menghabiskan beberapa jam bersama Shinji dalam obrolan tidak berujung yang menjadikan bosnya sebagai pokok bahasan utama.

"Kau selalu lihai menghindar," kata Grimmjow acuh, tapi senyumnya masih terpampang ramah dan tangan besarnya menangkup puncak kepala Rukia, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyentuh Rukia, sekalipun itu hanya berupa kontak fisik kecil.

"Kau tidak perlu jawab kalau tidak mau jawab. Ayo, kau perlu menghangatkan diri!"

Grimmjow meraih tangan Rukia, mengajak Rukia melangkah bersamanya. Rukia masih terlalu kaget, sebagian otaknya masih berpikir hingga tiba-tiba Grimmjow muncul begitu saja. Rukia melangkah lambat mengimbangi Grimmjow yang sangat tidak biasa melangkahkan kakinya pelan, kecil-kecil. Rukia memandang punggung lebar Grimmjow, melihat sosok tinggi tegap Grimmjow dalam sorot matanya, melihat pria yang sekaligus bosnya menggenggam pergelangan tangannya sambil berjalan santai. Rukia menyadari kenyataan yang sangat jelas tanpa perlu dia jabarkan dalam benaknya. Kenyataan kalau waktu semakin diulur tidak akan memberikan dampak baik. Semakin cepat Grimmjow menyerah, maka semakin cepat mereka kembali normal, layaknya bos dan bawahan yang seharusnya.

Ponsel yang berada di genggaman tangan Rukia berdering, dan nama ibu terpampang di sana. Seketika itu juga langkah kaki Rukia berhenti, kakinya seolah terikat di lantai sementara tangannya dengan cepat menolak panggilan.

_Aku tidak memiliki ruang lain untuk urusan seperti ini. Otakku sudah cukup kelebihan beban. _

Rukia menarik tangannya cepat, membuat Grimmjow kaget dan berbalik, padahal tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mereka sampai ke lot apartemen mereka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Grimmjow, membungkukkan badan agar bisa melihat wajah Rukia dengan jelas.

Rukia tidak serta merta menjawab, dia melepaskan jas dari bahunya, membiarkan udara dingin kembali menyelimutinya, dan dengan tegas dia membalas sorot mata Grimmjow. Grimmjow terperangah melihat keteguhan di mata Rukia, firasat buruk segera menyerangnya, dan hujan bunga di hatinya menghilang seketika saat Rukia menjulurkan jas, mengembalikannya.

"Aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku," ucap Rukia tenang.

Mata Grimmjow meneliti raut wajah Rukia hati-hati, sekali lagi dia melihat tembok tinggi di antara mereka, dan dengan cepat dia melirik ponsel Rukia yang berdering sesaat sebelum mati lagi. Mata jelinya bisa melihat dengan jelas tulisan 'ibu' di layar ponsel sebelum mati, otaknya bekerja cepat dan menyimpulkan maksud dari kata-kata Rukia.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, sebanyak apapun waktu yang kau berikan, jawabanku tetap sama. Aku tidak akan menerima perasaanmu. Jika keputusanku membuatmu sakit hati, kau bisa memecatku kapan saja. Aku akan memberikan surat pengunduran diri kapanpun kau memintanya," jelas Rukia, menggenggam erat ponselnya, sebelum melempar sosot mata dingin pada Grimmjow.

Grimmjow mengunci mulutnya, otaknya terlalu sibuk memikirkan cara agar bisa menyusun kata-kata yang tepat. Hatinya mengerti dengan jelas kenapa Rukia tiba-tiba bersikap dingin begini. Rukia adalah tipikal wanita yang tidak ingin bergantung pada siapapun, dan ketika terpuruk sekalipun dia akan memilih memisahkan diri, berusaha menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Terlebih lagi hal-hal sensitif yang berhubungan dengan ibunya, keluarganya. Rukia tidak menginginkan siapapun ikut campur, jadi tidak heran kalau Rukia seperti ini. Dia ingin menolong Rukia, sekalipun hanya sekedar menjadi 'tempat sampah' seperti yang Rukia bilang di tangga darurat . dia tidak keberatan sama sekali. Karena dia ingin Rukia melibatkan dirinya, berbagi duka dan saling mengerti. Dia ingin Rukia membuka hati padanya, tapi sepertinya semakin dia berusaha, maka semakin sulit kuncinya dibuka.

"Kau yakin itu keputusan akhirmu?" tanya Grimmjow perlahan, merendahkan nada suaranya hingga hampir menyerupai sebuah bisikan. Dia ingin selembut mungkin mendekati Rukia, membuktikan kesungguhannya.

Rukia mengangguk cepat dan tegas.

Sebuah helaan napas berat lolos dari mulut Grimmjow, dia tidak bisa menahan beban di hatinya, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya pada kekerasan hati Rukia.

"Kita bicara lagi nanti, kau istirahat dulu," gumam Grimmjow seraya mengalungkan tangannya ke punggung Rukia, menggiringnya ke pintu apartemen.

"Tapi aku benar-benar…"

"Aku tahu, Pendek! Harus berapa kali kau membuatku patah hati, hah? Jangan bilang kau tidak sadar kalau penolakanmu membuatku sakit hati juga?! Kau pikir aku tidak punya hati?! ...Kita bicara lagi besok, oke?!" Grimmjow membuat Rukia langsung merapatkan bibir, tidak mendebatnya lagi. Dia tidak sesakit hati itu sih sebenarnya, tapi dia benar-benar tidak ingin adu mulut lagi dengan Rukia (kecuali mereka mengadu mulut dalam ciuman) dia hanya tahu Rukia sedang lelah dan tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa kalau mereka berdebat lebih lama lagi.

Grimmjow melipat tangan di dada, mengawasi Rukia yang sepertinya masih mau mengucapkan kalimat lain, tapi matanya melotot ke arah pintu, mengisyaratkan Rukia segera masuk. Matanya seram seperti sipir penjara, dan Rukia tidak berani melawan, segera saja dia menekan sandi pintu.

"Dah…" Grimmjow kembali tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan, wajah bingung Rukia terlihat begitu menggemaskan, tapi dia menahan diri tidak memeluk Rukia. Rukia hanya mengangguk dan menutup pintu pelan.

Bahu Grimmjow langsung merosot turun, tenaganya hilang di bawa helaan napas berat. Pertama kalinya dalam hidup dia merasa lelah luar biasa karena menghadapi perempuan. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan seberat ini agar bisa membuat Rukia menerimanya.

"Sudah waktunya Anda menyerah, Pak!"

Sekujur badan Grimmjow waspada, bahunya kembali tegak dan berbalik secepat kilat ke arah datangnya suara, dan matanya langsung sakit begitu melihat warna rambut oranye dalam jarak pandangnya. Ichigo berdiri di sudut koridor, gayanya yang sok keren dengan kedua tangan masuk ke saku celana, tersenyum tipis kearah Grimmjow, mencemooh. Menyadari dia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Rukia dan kemungkinan besar Rukia bisa mendengar pembicaraannya, dia melangkah cepat menghampiri Ichigo. Dia melihat aura ancaman besar menguar di sisi tubuh Ichigo, dan menyadari kalau Ichigo mengetahui dirinya yang sedang mengejar-ngejar Rukia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Grimmjow berusaha kalem.

"Bukankah pertanyaan itu buat Anda, Pak? Aku mantan pacar Rukia, dan hal yang wajar kalau aku di sini. Tapi Anda?" Ichigo menarik satu sudut bibirnya, menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan. Grimmjow hampir muntah melihatnya.

"Kenapa? Kau mau mengancam menyebarkan gosip murahan ke seantero ?" tantang Grimmjow dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada, matanya tajam menjawab tantangan Ichigo.

Ichigo mendenguskan tawa pendek.

"Tidak ada untungnya bagiku. Lagipula Anda CEO , Anda bisa kapan saja memecatku dengan seribu alasan. Tapi sebagai pria yang pernah berada di posisi yang sama, sebagai pacar yang pernah bertahun-tahun hidup di sisi Rukia. Aku hanya bisa bilang, Anda harusnya berhenti sejak lama. Memenangkan hati Rukia tidaklah semudah itu. Anda perlu kesabaran lebih hingga Rukia bisa membuka hatinya. Lagipula, Anda bisa mendapatkan seribu wanita lain jauh di atas Rukia, kenapa sampai repot-repot mengejar wanita 'bekas' pria lain?"

Api besar membara di dada Grimmjow, tangannya bergerak lebih cepat dari logikanya, hingga ketika dia sadar, dia tengah mencengkram kerah jas Ichigo, membuat jasnya sendiri jatuh ke lantai. Matanya menyerang Ichigo, seolah itu sebilah pedang yang bisa melukai Ichigo. Dia sangat tidak bisa menerima setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut keparat ini. Dia makin tidak mengerti kenapa Rukia bisa menyukai pria brengsek ini. Wajah tampan? Cih! Masih lebih tampan dirinya dibandingkan si rambut oranye. Dari sisi manapun dinilai, mau kurator tingkat dunia sekalipun, Ichigo tidak punya nilai lebih bagi Grimmjow. Menahan gelora amarah di dadanya, Grimmjow menggemeretakkan gigi.

"Lalu kenapa kau sampai repot-repot memberikan nasehat _sampah_ begini?" geram Grimmjow, api yang membakar logikanya hampir menghilangkan kendali dalam dirinya. Kalau mengingat bagaimana terlukanya Rukia saat mengetahui pacarnya tidur dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Grimmjow semakin tidak bisa menahan kebenciannya.

Ichigo tidak menjawab, menikmati kemarahan yang terpancar dari sorot mata Grimmjow, seolah melihat cerminan dirinya yang pernah begitu marah dan hampir menyerah karena Rukia tidak kunjung memberikan kesempatan padanya. Ada sedikit kebahagiaan di sudut hatinya, karena ada orang lain merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Grimmjow mengguncang tangannya hingga Ichigo ikut bergerak hampir limbung, tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya hampir memutih.

"Kau merasa hebat karena pernah membuatnya menyukaimu?" desis Grimmjow. "Otak dangkal! Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana mengendalikan Rukia. Karena itu, saat bosan kau memilih wanita lain dan menyakitinya. Bosan karena Rukia tidak benar-benar membuka hatinya padamu. Bosan karena lintah tidak tahu terimakasih sepertimu tidak menemukan dimana letak kelemahan Rukia dan tidak pernah benar-benar memenangkan hatinya. Bahkan sekarang kau masih memeriksa keadaan Rukia, karena tidak bisa terima kenapa Rukia begitu tenang setelah putus denganmu. Bukan begitu?" serang Grimmjow tanpa ampun, matanya memicing tajam memandang rendah ke arah Ichigo. Seolah baru saja menelanjangi Ichigo di depan umum, Grimmjow bisa membaca kengerian di kedua mata Ichigo. Seluruh sikap angkuh yang masih ditunjukkan Ichigo runtuh seketika, berganti dengan ketakutan sambil menatap Grimmjow tanpa berkedip.

Jujur saja, Grimmjow sudah melakukan banyak pemeriksaan pada _profile_ dan catatan hidup Ichigo. Riset itu dia lakukan, tepat setelah dia tidur dengan Rukia. Dia menjadi penasaran dengan sosok Ichigo yang bisa membuat Rukia sedih sampai nekat mengajaknya tidur.

Dia menyadari Rukia pacaran dengan Ichigo, dimana itu saja cukup tidak masuk akal mengingat karakter dingin Rukia. Tapi dalam benak Grimmjow, dia melihat sebuah kejanggalan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Sekalipun Rukia terlihat terluka, tapi tidak sedalam perkiraannya. Dengan cepat Rukia kembali stabil, bekerja seperti biasa, dan tetap tegar seolah patah hati itu hanya berlangsung satu dua jam. Jadi spekulasinya, teori-teori panjang dalam benaknya menuntunnya pada kesimpulan ini. Dan hatinya makin puas kerena melihat wajah pucat Ichigo sekarang. _Bingo_! teorinya tepat sasaran.

"Sebaiknya kau jaga jarak dan jadi penonton di pojokan. Perhatikan baik-baik bagaimana Rukia jatuh dalam genggaman tanganku, dan menghapusmu dari hidupnya!" ancam Grimmjow seraya melepaskan cengkraman tangannya sambil mendorong Ichigo.

Ichigo tetap diam, memandang Grimmjow menyambar jasnya di lantai sebelum berbalik dan menghilang di pintu apartemen tepat di samping apartemen Rukia. Dia tidak tahu kalau ternyata Grimmjow tinggal di apartemen tepat di sebelah Rukia. Karena itu dia hanya bisa terbengong-bengong mendapati kenyataan ini, tapi gelenyar sakit di hatinya masih terasa, karena Grimmjow baru saja membuka luka yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan pada Rukia. Lelah yang dia rasakan karena selalu merasa kosong setiap kali berada di dekat Rukia, kebahagiaan yang melelahkan hatinya karena dia selalu merasa bahagia sendirian, kebahagiaan dalam hatinya tidak pernah sama lagi, Rukia tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama dengannya.

Grimmjow terdiam di balik pintu, berdiri kaku dan menyadari kemarahannya tidak juga padam sekalipun sudah meluncurkan sebuah serangan telak ke Ichigo. Dia berpikir apa yang Ichigo katakan tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dalam hatinya, di bagian paling dasar, dia mengerti bahwa waktu satu-satunya jawaban bagi perasaannya. Hanya waktu dan kesabarannya yang bisa membuat Rukia perlahan membuka hati, tapi dia tidak sesabar itu. Egonya, keinginannya untuk memiliki Rukia telah membuat kesabarannya terkikis. Dia tidak yakin bisa mengendalikan diri lebih lama lagi, ketika keserakahannya naik ke permukaan hatinya.

Kepala Grimmjow bergerak perlahan, menoleh pada cermin besar di sampingnya, cermin yang selalu membuatnya sombong melihat pantulan dirinya yang tampan tanpa cela. Sekarang dia justru seperti melihat orang lain, pria tanpa harapan yang tidak ingin melepaskan tapi juga mati langkah karena menginginkan seorang wanita.

"Kenapa aku sangat terobsesi dengannya? Sangat mungkin aku mendapatkan wanita lain yang lebih baik darinya, tapi kenapa aku sangat menginginkannya? Kenapa harus dia? Apa karena dia sulit didapatkan?" Grimmjow bicara pada dirinya sendiri, dan seperti yang sudah dia duga, dia hanya mendapati sorot mata marah yang sama saat melihat cermin, di sana tidak ada jawaban yang dia cari.

Mengingat putus asa yang sudah lama sekali tidak dia rasakan, membuatnya mengingat masa-masa kelam dalam hidupnya. Ketika dia membuang semua kisah tentang dirinya demi bisa hidup lebih baik. Rela menghalalkan segala cara demi mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Selicik apapun itu.

Awan gelap memenuhi hatinya, kegelapan menelan sisa-sisa harapan di hati pria bermata biru terang itu. Tangannya bergerak meraih ponsel dari saku celananya, menekan nomor yang sudah sangat lama tidak pernah dia hubungi.

"Starrk?" suara Grimmjow dingin tanpa emosi, dan terdengar suara tawa riuh rendah dari seberang.

"_Hei, apa matahari sudah terbit dari barat? Tumben kau meneleponku!"_ cicit suara dari seberang sambungan telepon.

"Kau punya koneksi di Karakura?" tanya Grimmjow, kembali memutar bola matanya hanya demi bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, seketika dia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Mendapati dirinya yang menyerah dan memutuskan melakukan trik licik ini saat putus asa menyerangnya.

"_Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah, Grimm! Kau baru kenal aku?"_ jawaban mencemooh terdengar dari nada suara Starrk.

"Aku ingin kau menjebak seseorang bernama Nnoi, buat dia meminjam banyak uang padamu. Jika kau berhasil, sisanya serahkan padaku," tutur Grimmjow yang membuang pandangannya cepat, meninggalkan cermin setelah membuka sepatu, melangkah masuk ke ruang tengah.

"_Wow… santai Grimm. Ngomong-ngomong, berapa harga yang kau tawarkan?"_ Starrk kembali menyahut, suaranya terdengar riang mendapati pelanggan lamanya kembali meminta bantuannya.

"Berapapun kau menyebutnya!" tandas Grimmjow tak gentar, dia melepaskan jam tangannya dan meletakkannya di meja kerja, melihat buku manajemen strategi yang belum selesai dibacanya. Grimmjow tidak pernah gagal dalam menyusun strategi, siasat atau tipuan cerdik model apapun itu agar bisnis bisa berjalan lancar. Permainannya selalu halus tanpa cela berkat begitu banyak buku yang dia baca dan analisa. Lalu kenapa sekian banyak cara itu tidak berhasil pada Rukia? Dia memejamkan mata lama, menenangkan gelesihan di hatinya.

"_Tapi ini ada hubungannya dengan orang dari kasus pertamamu?"_

Grimmjow terdiam, tidak menjawab dan sekelebatan ingatan mengerikan terlintas dalam benaknya, kolam darah di tangan kurusnya, juga senyum menenangkan pria yang mengangguk padanya. Senyum yang meyakinkannya bahwa semua baik-baik saja sekalipun pria itu sedang sekarat menjemput ajalnya. Dirinya yang gemetar hebat karena ketakutan.

"Cerita itu sudah selesai sejak lama!" jawab Grimmjow cepat, menutup pintu ke ingatan terkelam dari masa mudanya.

"_Ok! _Cool_! Inilah alasan kenapa aku senang berbisnis denganmu."_

"Lakukan dengan _bersih_. Kalau ada orang bernama Rukia ikut campur dalam urusan ini, pastikan kau dan orang-orangmu tidak menyentuhnya," pesan Grimmjow penuh ancaman tidak tersirat, mengundang reaksi kaget dari Starrk.

"_Jadi ini tentang bisnis atau perempuan?"_Starrk berusaha mengorek informasi lebih dalam. Grimmjow bisa dibilang paling jarang meminta jasanya, tapi setiap kali Grimmjow memainkan bidak caturnya, maka siasat macam apapun akan menjadi brilian untuk membuatnya menang. Tapi ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar Grimmjow menyebut tentang perempuan.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu! Lakukan saja pekerjaanmu dengan baik!" desis Grimmjow cepat, memutuskan sambungan telepon sebelum melempar ponselnya ke meja, merasa beban berat menggantung di hatinya.

Tangannya meraih rambut dan mengacak-acaknya frustasi, setiap tarikan dan hembusan napasnya terasa berat, mencekik paru-parunya. Pandangannya menerawang melihat sekeliling apartemennya yang berantakan, mengingat terakhir kali Rukia menginap di apartemennya, bagaimana dia terjaga hampir semalaman menatap wajah tenang Rukia yang tertidur tanpa beban. Perasaannya tulus dan dia tidak pernah merasa begitu menginginkan seseorang dalam hidupnya seperti ini.

"Jika aku harus membuatmu terpojok agar bisa menerima uluran tanganku, maka aku akan melakukannya, Rukia…" bisiknya seraya mengusapkan kedua tangan ke wajah, melampiaskan kebuntuan dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

**Author's Note:**

What a turning point.

Grimmjow ditolak berkali-kali, jadi sakit hati dan banting setir?

Ga 100% bener juga, sakit hati hanya memberi kontribusi sekitar 10% dari keseluruhan faktor yang menyebabkan Grimmjow banting setir. Sisanya…?

Tapi saya dari awal memang membentuk karakter Grimmjow seperti ini, jadi saya ingin menunjukkan sisi Grimmjow yang dia sembunyikan rapat-rapat, _step by step_.

Lalu untuk Rukia, saya ingin menunjukkan betapa realistisnya Rukia sebagai seorang wanita. Kalau menurut para reader Rukia terlalu kaku... tapi inilah yang disebut kekerasan hati, ketika cinta menjadi prioritas yang kesekian karena untuk bertahan hidup saja sudah terlalu berat.

Jadi bagaimana menurut Anda?

Silahkan tinggalkan pendapat kalian di kolom review.

Stay Safe & Healthy all.

See Ya

**31.03.2020 -:-:-:- Nakki Desinta -:-:-:-**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer : I do own nothing_**

* * *

.

.

.

**CONQUERED HEART**

**Author : Nakki Desinta**

**_Pair : Rukia x Grimmjow_**

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

.

.

Udara dingin bulan Nopember menggigit kulit, ketika butiran salju tiba lebih cepat dari jadwal yang seharusnya, Tokyo bernuansa putih dimana-mana memenuhi pandangan. Gedung-gedung dan bangunan ditutupi hamparan salju putih berwarna agak kotor dikarenakan salju pertama yang masih bercampur polusi udara. Sementara di jalan utama, mobil melaju normal setelah beberapa mobil besar pembersih salju bekerja pagi-pagi sekali. Banyak orang-orang berbaju tebal lalu lalang di jalan, karena suhu udara yang jauh lebih dingin, dari mulut mereka sampai berhembus uap dingin. Suhu rendah ini menjanjikan demam jika membiarkan udara menembus tubuh.

Rukia merapatkan jaketnya, lalu memandang layar ponselnya, dia mengirimkan pesan pada ibunya kalau dia sudah mengirimkan uang bulanan dan sedikit tambahan agar ibunya bisa membeli baju hangat. Dia ingat dengan baik bagaimana suhu di Karakura selalu lebih dingin 2 sampai 5 derajat dari Tokyo, dan pastinya ibunya lebih butuh baju hangat. Dirinya selalu diserah dilemma. Ketika hatinya sudah sangat lelah dan ingin mengabaikan ibu juga paman Nnoi, namun jiwa kemanusiaannya berkata jangan. Sehingga semua selalu berulang, seperti lingkaran setan.

"Pagi!"

Rukia menoleh ke sumber suara, dan Grimmjow tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Ah… pagi! Umm… soal semalam…"

"Bisakah kita bicara nanti? Aku ada _meeting_ pagi, jadi tidak baik merusak suasana hati sepagi ini," potong Grimmjow seraya membetulkan posisi syal di lehernya, dia melambai pada Rukia sebelum berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkannya.

Rukia terbengong dan tidak mengerti dengan sikap Grimmjow. Dia ingin menyelesaikannya cepat agar bisa konsentrasi pada urusan lain, tapi memang tidak mungkin membicarakan urusan pribadi di jam kerja. Alhasil Rukia menepuk dahinya, menyadarkan diri agar tidak terlalu egois, harus mempertimbangkan waktu juga di kantor, maka status mereka adalah majikan dan pekerja. Selain itu, masih baik Grimmjow tidak menggunakan posisinya untuk menekannya.

Rukia melihat jam di tangannya dan segera memacu kakinya agar cepat memasuki gedung .

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Hinamori mengajak Rukia makan siang ke kantin, tangannya sudah mengalung tanpa tanda akan melepas sekalipun Rukia pasang tampang memelas karena dia harus menyelesaikan laporan kas mingguan ke CEO. Dia meminta waktu tidak lama, hanya 15 menit dan berjanji akan menyusul Hinamori, tapi wanita berambut cepol itu cemberut dan malah mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya.

"Kau pasti akan makan _sandwich_ lagi di taman kalau tidak ikut aku sekarang. Selalu begitu!" protes Hinamori sambal mengerucutkan bibir.

Rukia meringis pasrah, dia memang berencana makan _sandwich_ jika waktu makan siang sudah berkurang, karena itu satu-satunya makan siang yang cukup mengenyangkan tanpa perlu menghabiskan banyak waktu.

"Baiklah… Aku tahu pak CEO pasti akan memanggilmu lagi, ngomel panjang lebar karena laporanmu terlambat masuk, tapi kenapa dia selalu tidak santai kalau minta laporan darimu. Heran aku! Coba aku, telat berhari-hari saja tidak ditanyakan, tapi kau… baru telat sepuluh menit saja sudah dipanggil ke ruangannya!" gerutu Hinamori yang melepaskan tangan Rukia. Agak berat sih tapi dia terpaksa, melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan mundur mengejar staff _Finance Accounting_ lain yang sudah beranjak duluan dari ruang kerja mereka.

Rukia menghela napas lega, sebenarnya dia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya karena tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Grimmjow. Orang lain, terutama yang tahu tugas-tugas dari CEO kepada Rukia, akan mengira kalau CEO itu sangat kejam, tidak pernah memberi kelonggaran pada Rukia, padahal pada kenyataannya, Grimmjow hanya mencari-cari alasan agar Rukia sering mampir ke ruangannya, mengambil kesempatan agar bisa bertemu tatap dengan Rukia, ngobrol lama dengan Rukia.

Melirik beberapa dokumen di meja, Rukia lalu memeriksanya lagi dengan hasil inputan di layar laptop, membaca laporannya untuk meyakinkan tidak ada yang salah sebelum memasukkannya ke lampiran _email_ dan mengirimnya ke _email_ sekretaris CEO, Shinji dan ditembuskan ke Grimmjow.

Berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya, merasa seperti baru dibebaskan dari rantai berat yang mengekang lehernya, Rukia meraih ponselnya, membuka pesan masuk dari ibunya yang mengatakan terima kasih dalam dua kata singkat. 'Terimakasih Putriku'

Bukan bahagia, senang atau lega yang dirasakan wanita dengan rambut hitam legam itu saat membaca pesan pendek dari ibunya. Ingatan kelamnya tentang masa lalu membuatnya mual, kepalanya baik-baik saja sekalipun baru saja menyelesaikan laporan rumit,namunketika otaknya bekerja di luar kendali, mengingat hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan, dia merasakan denyut menyakitkan dari di belakang kepalanya. Segera saja Rukia beranjak dari kursi, menuju taman untuk menghirup udara segar, melegakan dadanya yang terhimpit.

Langkah kakinya ringan dan kecil-kecil menyusuri hamparan rumput sintetis di bawah sol sepatu datarnya. Dia melihat beberapa pohon dengan daun yang sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga, dan lagi-lagi otaknya bekerja tanpa diminta, mengingat Ichigo yang memiliki warna rambut yang hampir sama. Sosok yang pernah sangat hangat menerimanya, dan sekarang justru menjadi pemeran antagonis yang menyakitkan sekalipun hanya dengan mengingatnya.

"Apakah bagi mereka aku ini terlihat sangat bodoh?!" Rukia melihat ujung sepatu mungilnya, menyuarakan hatinya yang berat.

"Mereka memperlakukanku seperti mesin pencetak uang dan dengan mudahnya menyingkirkanku ketika tidak lagi berfungsi seperti yang mereka mau?" gumam Rukia lagi, pelan, sangat pelan hingga hanya dirinya yang mampu mendengar. Matanya sendu mencari titik terang di langit teduh Tokyo ketika udara dingin berhembus menusuk kulitnya yang hanya dibalut kemeja tanpa mantel.

Taman sangat sepi, tidak banyak peminatnya ketika udara sudah terlalu dingin begini. Rukia merasa senang karena tempat ini menjadi tempat pribadinya, hanya dirinya yang bisa menikmati pemandangan menentramkan hati ini di tengah hiruk pikuk hidupnya, di tengah kusutnya permasalahan yang menjeratnya.

"Aku kira kau di kantin."

Rukia berbalik, matanya menangkap sosok Grimmjow yang berjalan santai menghampirinya. Bak hantu yang muncul di saat-saat tentram, Grimmjow berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sudah terima _email_ dariku?" tanya Rukia berusaha tenang, menjaga diri agar tetap berada di zona pekerjaan, agar mereka tidak membahas hal selain pekerjaan, dia hanya tidak ingin membuat otaknya bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk saat ini. Bahasan pagi yang tertunda, dia berharap bisa ditunda lebih lama lagi.

"Sudah. Seperti biasa, laporanmu selalu rapi dan sistematis. Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau melamar di ?" jawab Grimmjow yang hanya beberapa langkah saja sudah berada di samping Rukia, tubuh tingginya terlihat kontras sekali dengan Rukia yang bahkan puncak kepalanya tidak mencapai bahu bidangnya sama sekali.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa menjual kompetensiku ke . Perusahaan berskala besar seperti , pastinya mencari karyawan dengan sejarah karier yang stabil, atau bahkan lulusan universitas luar negeri. Sementara aku, lulusan universitas biasa saja, sejarah pekerjaanku juga tidak bisa dibilang wah," Rukia menjawab jujur, mengendikkan bahu tanda pasrah kalau dia sendiri tidak menyadari kalau kemampuannya bisa mengantarkannya sampai ke .

Grimmjow mendenguskan tawanya, tangannya sampai menekap mulut, menahan tawa besar yang hampir saja lolos.

"Kau terlalu rasional. Peluang ada dimana saja, sekalipun kau berpikir tidak mungkin, bisa saja itu peluang yang tidak kau duga-duga, dan bisa membuatmu berhasil. Buktinya sekarang kau menjadi _Manager Finance_ , kan?"

Rukia hanya mengangguk.

"Aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama," sambung Grimmjow cepat, memutar badan hingga dia menghadap Rukia sepenuhnya. Rukia mengangkat alisnya sedikit, bingung dengan kalimat pembuka Grimmjow, namun wajahnya tetap tenang menunggu lanjutan kalimat pria bermata biru terang itu.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu menerimaku, akupun akan berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang membuatmu tidak nyaman, tapi sebagai gantinya, kau tidak boleh menghindariku, apalagi melarangku menyukaimu," tutur Grimmjow menjawab kerutan dalam di antara kedua alis tebal Rukia.

"Hakku untuk menyukaimu, karena aku sendiri tidak bisa tidak perlu memberiku jawaban, karena ini _trial and error_ juga buatku. Aku perlu melihat sejauh mana aku bisa menyukaimu, dan aku harap kau cukup melihatku. Bersikap normal dan kita berdua tidak perlu canggung. _Deal_?"

Rukia terbengong. Terlalu kaget dengan pernyataan Grimmjow, tapi juga tidak yakin kalau mereka masih bisa bersikap layaknya seorang bos dan melihat kesungguhan di mata Grimmjow dia hanya bisa diam, tidak memberikan jawaban yang dia sendiri takut akan menyesalinya. Rukia paling menyadari kelemahan hatinya, ketika seseorang berjuang keras di sisinya, bahkan berusaha meraih hatinya,maka tanpa diminta hatinya akan memperhatikan orang itu. Karena itulah yang terjadi padanya dan Ichigo, hingga hatinya menyerah dan membuka pintu sakral di hatinya.

"Sudah makan siang?" Grimmjow menyodorkan permen _mint_ dari saku celananya, tidak banyak kata Rukia langsung menerimanya.

"_Sandwich_," jawab Rukia cepat sambil memasukkan permen ke mulutnya.

Grimmjow menghela napas panjang. "Badan sudah setipis triplek, makan siang cuma _sandwich_, kau mau jadi cengcorang?" ledek Grimmjow.

"Sembarangan! Memangnya siapa yang meminta laporan dikirim sebelum makan siang? Kau kira aku makan _sandwich_ karena aku suka? Aku juga mau makan di kantin bersama yang lain!" sahut Rukia emosi, dia sampai meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggang, menantang Grimmjow.

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Grimmjow, terlihat sangat puas mendapati reaksi Rukia.

"Aku senang melihat kau bisa begini lagi! Artinya semua bisa kembali normal, Pendek!" kata Grimmjow sambil mengacak-acak puncak kepala Rukia seraya beranjak dari taman. Dia melambaikan tangan singkat ke arah Rukia yang masih berdiri kaku sambil merapihkan rambutnya yang sudah dibuat berantakan.

"Apa-apaan dia?" gerutu Rukia dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Grimmjow melangkah santai di atas rumput sintetis . "Aku akan menunggumu. Tapi tidak akan lama, karena kesabaranku tidak sebanyak orang pada umumnya, Rukia," gumam Grimmjow pelan, kembali menoleh pada Rukia, menyunggingkan senyum sebelum menghilang di tangga.

.

.

.

Grimmjow merapihkan dokumennya yang terakhir sebelum beranjak dari kursinya. Berjam-jam di harus memeriksa dokumen dari semua divisi, memberikan disposisi dan memastikan semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Matanya pegal hingga dia terpaksa memijat pangkal hidung selama beberapa saat. Shinji yang berdiri di sebelahnya mengambil langkah mundur memberinya ruang.

"Apa jadwalku buat besok?" tanya Grimmjow dengan tangan bergerak meraih dasi, merenggangkan dasi yang rasanya mencekik, setelah urusan pekerjaan selesai begini dia merasa perlu melepaskan kekakuan ala kantoran secepatnya.

Shinji membuka buku jurnal hariannya, dan gerak tubuhnya langsung berubah, mimik wajahnya berganti pucat saat mengangkat pandangan dan melirik Grimmjow.

"Kenapa kau?" Grimmjow mengerutkan alis dalam.

"Besok jadwal kerja kosong, tapi dari pagi Komisaris meminta bos ke Yadomaru, Inc. bertemu Lisa Yadomaru membahas perihal tanggal dan tempat pertunangan," jelas Shinji takut-takut. Karena dirinya paling mengerti bagaimana jawaban Grimmjow atas ide pertunangan berbasis bisnis ini, dan bukan tidak mungkin sama sekali bosnya akan bereaksi ekstrim mengingat sekarang dia sedang tergila-gila pada Rukia.

"Dasar Pak Tua! Dia selalu begitu, tidak pernah menerima jawaban tidak!" gerutu Grimmjow.

"Bos juga begitu, kan?" celetuk Shinji tanpa sadar, dan Grimmjow langsung melayangkan tangannya menjitak kepala pria berambut bob pirang itu.

Shinji meringis kesakitan, tapi Grimmjow tidak merasa bersalah sama seperti telepati ponselnya bergetar, panggilan masuk dengan nama Komisaris tertera di -malasan Grimmjow menerima telepon dan hanya terdengar satu kalimat singkat yang dingin.

"_Aku tunggu kau di rumah!"_

Shinji meneliti raut wajah bosnya. Aura bosnya memang selalu tidak bersahabat, tapi setelah menerima telepon dia terlihat seperti siap membunuh seseorang. Sontak Shinji menjaga jarak, keadaan menjadi sangat tidak menentu kalau bosnya sedang berhadapan dengan bos besar, alias Komisaris , alias Baraggan Jeagerjaquez, alias ayah Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

"Siapkan mobil ke _istana_!" kata Grimmjow singkat tapi suaranya menggeram penuh nada sarkasme. Dia menyebut rumah besar keluarga Jeagerjaquez sebagai istana sejak dia ditendang keluar dari sana.

Shinji segera membuat satu panggilan telepon, wajahnya ikut menegang melihat raut wajah Grimmjow, siaga satu.

Dia mengawal Grimmjow yang melangkah tidak sabaran ke parkiran. Waktu sudah menujukkan hampir jam 10 malam, gedung sudah kosong dan hampir gelap keseluruhan kecuali beberapa ruangan, menambah suasana suram di hati Shinji saat melangkah duluan menyusuri koridor kosong lot parkiran. Dia membukakan pintu samping pengemudi untuk Grimmjow.

"Aku pergi sendiri!" tandas Grimmjow yang memang tidak gamblang mengusir supir kantor yang menunggunya, tapi secara reflek pria setengah baya di belakang kemudi itu mengambil jarak dari mobil. Tangan besar Grimmjow menengadah meminta kunci mobil dari supir kantor.

"Tapi bos…" Shinji ragu melepaskan bosnya pergi sendiri ke rumah utama, apalagi mempertimbangkan betapa lelahnya CEO itu setelah seharian mengikuti _meeting-meeting_ panjang yang melibatkan urat penuh perdebatan seharian ini. Shinji mengerti dengan benar bagaimana pendeknya sumbu di otak bosnya, tapi dalam kondisi begini dia makin ngeri karena bisa jadi sumbu itu malah hilang sama sekali dan membuat Grimmjow makin cepat lepas kendali.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Pulang sana!" Grimmjow merebut kunci dari tangan supir kantor, memberikan satu gerakan isyarat cepat mengusir mereka. Baik Shinji dan supir kantor sama-sama terbengong, bingung apakah mereka harus benar-benar pulang atau bagaimana.

Grimmjow menyalakan mobil, terdiam sebentar sambil memegangi tuas gigi mobil dan secepat kilat tangan juga kakinya mengambil posisi, langsung menggas mobil, menghilang dari parkiran meninggalkan dua orang yang masih bingung bercampur cemas.

"Semoga semua baik-baik saja," gumam Shinji, berdoa agar dia tidak perlu direpotkan kalau-kalau bosnya berulah atau membuat keributan di rumah utama.

Perjalanan menuju rumah utama keluarga Jeagerjaquez tidaklah lama, mengingat jalan yang mulai lengang dan kemampuan mengemudi Grimmjow yang di atas rata-rata.

Grimmjow memarkir mobil sembarangan setelah gerbang utama dibuka, dia masuk begitu saja ke rumah utama, mengabaikan kepala pelayan yang membukakan pintu dan memberi salam penuh penghormatan. Awalnya kepala pelayan rumah Jeagerjaquez itu terlihat kaget karena pewaris tunggal Jeagerjaquez itu datang hampir tengah malam, bahkan wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang siap mati meledakkan bom bunuh diridi medan perang.

"Anakku, Grimm… Bagaimana kabarmu, Sayang?" Grimmjow terdiam, kakinya terpaku di lantai tepat saat dia melangkah masuk ke ruang tengah. Ibunya datang dan langsung memeluknya, mengusap puncak kepala Grimmjow sekalipun ibunya sampai harus berjinjit agar bisa mencapainya.

"Aku baik, Bu," jawab Grimmjow pendek tanpa intonasi. Emosi yang menggebu-gebu di dadanya terpaksa harus diredam sedemikian rupa.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah pulang, apakah pekerjaan kantor begitu padat sampai kau tidak bisa pulang?"

Grimmjow mengangkat sebelah alis, telinganya terasa gatal mendengar pertanyaan sosok wanita lembut di hadapannya. Sorot mata penuh kasih tidak pernah luput dari Grimmjow memberikan aura mengerikan, dia masih menatap Grimmjow dengan kasih sayang. Wanita lemah lembut berambut hitam legam panjang itu memancarkan aura kasih sayang yang luar biasa, hingga Grimmjow yang buas tidak pernah tega melawan atau membantahnya. Ya, wanita itu bernama Unohana, wanita keibuan dengan aura tenang.

Bagi seorang Grimmjow, pria dengan kapasitas otak yang luar biasa. Ingatannya begitu kuat tentang kesan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan wanita ini. Wanita yang tidak dia kenal, dan meneriakkan nama yang asing di telinganya, memeluknya erat dan menangis tanpa henti. Nama yang terasa begitu asing di telinganya, dan sekarang nama itu menjadi nama yang melekat padanya, membuang identitas dirinya sendiri yang dia sandang sejak lahir.

"Kau benar-benar sibuk? Kapan kau bisa cuti dan menghabiskan waktu di rumah?" tanya Unohana lagi, membuat Grimmjow merasa makin membenci Pak Tua yang dia sebut ayah itu. Entah kebohongan apalagi yang diciptakan Pak Tua itu demi bisa melegakan ibunya.

"Jadi itu yang dikatakan Pak Tua? Dia tidak bilang kalau dia yang mengusirku karena menolak ide pertunangan konyolnya?" geram Grimmjow penuh amarah, hatinya sudah dipenuhi kebencian, dan benaknya selalu mengingat bagaimana ayahnya selalu menciptakan banyak kebohongan yang selalu menyudutkannya. Seolah tidak cukup dengan mengungkit-ungkit masa lalunya setiap kali mereka berselisih paham, Pak Tua juga selalu berbohong pada ibunya.

Tidak pulang karena pekerjaan?!Yang benar saja! Kadar kebencian dan amarah dalam aliran darahnya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Dia masih ingat dan jelas bagaimana Pak Tua mengusirnya, dia tidak ingin membuat ibunya berpikir macam-macam, dan hendak menutupi kenyataan, tapi kemarahan dalam dirinya sudah mencapai batas.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau juga suka Lisa?" ibunya lagi-lagi bertanya dengan polos, membuat Grimmjow makin tidak mengerti berapa banyak kebohongan yang dikatakan Pak Tua pada ibunya.

"Tidak pernah sekalipun aku mengatakan hal menjijikkan begitu. Jadi sekarang Pak Tua itu juga berbakat sebagai penulis novel?" sindir Grimmjow, matanya dengan cepat bergerak melirik ayahnya yang baru muncul dari tangga lantai dua, langkahnya tegap dan cepat menghampiri Grimmjow, mulutnya menyunggingkan senyum tapi Grimmjow melihat jelas bagaimana mata Pak Tua itu memandang rendah padanya.

Di saat memuakkan begini, ingin sekali lidahnya lepas kendali dan menyerapah tanpa henti. Dia ingin berhenti menyebut Pak Tua untuk pria hampir renta di seberangnya ini. Bukan karena dia hormat dan ingin memanggilnya ayah dengan nada penuh kasih sayang, namun menyebut nama lengkapnya dan mengiringinya dengan makian tanpa henti.

Sejak memutuskan untuk membuang masa lalunya, dan menjadi seorang Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, tidak pernah sekalipun dia menyebutkan masa lalunya, kebenaran tentang dirinya. Karena pria di hadapannya sekarang, Baraggan Jeagerjaquez, telah memberikan pintu yang tidak pernah bisa dia lalui lagi setelah menutupnya. Pintu menuju masa lalu yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun.

"Sayang, sebaiknya kau tidur, sudah malam. Aku perlu bicara dengan Grimm," Baraggan memberikan senyum kaku khas seorang komisaris saat menyebut nama Grimmjow, sikapnya lembut membelai punggung istrinya, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Grimmjow, tanpa ampun.

"Oke, tapi jangan terlalu malam. Grimm, nanti tidur di kamar ibu ya, Sayang?" kata Unohana lagi, Grimmjow hanya menganggukkan kepala sekedarnya, matanya masih menatap sengit ke ayahnya yang mengantar ibunya hingga ujung anak tangga.

Perhatian Grimmjow beralih pada rumah besar yang sampai beberapa bulan lalu dia tempati, entah kenapa rumah ini terasa asing sekalipun belum terlalu lama dia tinggalkan. Matanya berjelaga menelusuri dekorasi mewah, lukisan di dinding dan pajangan dari seniman ternama yang terpampang di dinding dan lemari kaca. Belum lagi lampu kristal yang terpasang di tengah ruangan menambah kesan mewah pada rumah yang luasnya melebihi stadion.

Bertahun-tahun tinggal di rumah ini tidak pernah membuatnya merasa tenang, tuntutan demi tuntutan telah menjadikannya seseorang yang diharuskan diri berpikir lima langkah kedepan sekalipun sudah berdiri sepuluh langkah di depan yang lain. Dunianya, hidupnya, dipenjara dalam nama Jeagerjaquez.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau katakan besok?" ayahnya mendekat dan mengambil tempat di sofa panjang, menyilangkan kaki menunggu jawaban Grimmjow sementara Grimmjow masih berdiri kaku, mempertimbangkan apakah dia perlu duduk juga. Jika dia duduk, maka itu isyarat kalau pembicaraan tidak masuk akal ini akan berdurasi panjang.

"Kenapa? Apa kau akan menuliskan skenario untukku?" sindir Grimmjow, melangkah mendekati sofa yang ada di hadapan ayahnya.

Grimmjow masih mengikuti permainan yang diciptakan Baraggan, dia menjalankan semua skenario yang dituliskan ayahnya, membuat kesan kalau dia ikut antusias dalam pertunangan ini, sekalipun sesungguhnya dia hampir muntah setiap kali kata pertunangan terdengar di telinganya. Dia jelas-jelas menyatakan penolakan, tapi ayahnya selalu mengatur waktu agar di bertemu dengan Lisa, memberi percikan harapan yang sangat tidak realistis, dan sekarang mereka sampai pada tahap menentukan tanggal pertunangan. Yang benar saja?!

"Kau masih berpikir bisa menolak?" tanya Baraggan santai, melipat kaki dengan kedua tangan terulur ke samping bersandar pada sofa, menunjukkan sikap santai dan angkuhnya di hadapan Grimmjow.

"Jangan berpikir aku akan menyerah, Pak Tua!" geram Grimmjow, matanya memicing menatap sosok dengan rambut tebal hampir memutih semua itu.

"Kau tidak takut menjadi gelandangan _lagi_?" suara Baraggan ketika mengucapkan 'lagi' terdengar sangat penuh ancaman dan kebencian, dan Grimmjow melihat betapa piciknya Pak Tua ini. Dia pun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, menyembunyikan kepalan tangannya karena menahan gelombang besar amarah dalam hatinya.

Dia menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa ayahnya tidak akan berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata penuh kebencian setiap kali dirinya menolak mengikuti kemauannya. Dalam ingatannya, selalu terukir jelas kata-kata ancaman, tindakan kekerasan, bahkan hukuman panjang yang dia terima dari kecil hingga sekarang hanya demi bisa memenuhi standard seorang Jeagerjaquez.

"Tidak kah kau berpikir ancamanmu begitu terlalu ketinggalan zaman, Pak Tua?" cemooh Grimmjow, berdiri santai bertumpu pada satu kaki, menunjukkan sikap arogannya tanpa ragu.

"Bagiku kau masih anak jalanan yang hidup dari mengais sampah, sama seperti 25 tahun yang lalu. Beruntung kau mirip dengan anakku yang terpaksa mengizinkanmu masuk ke rumah ini karena istriku terlalu trauma menerima kepergiannya. Jangan pernah berpikir kau bisa hidup tanpa izin dariku. Kau akan mengikuti semua keputusanku, mau atau tidak."

Grimmjow tidak menjawab, bukan karena dia takut, tapi tiba-tiba ingatannya membawa ke hari dimana dia pertama kali dibawa ke rumah ini. Ingatan yang selamanya akan menjadi titik balik hidupnya. Hidup yang dilihat orang lain bagaikan surga, namun kenyataannya menyerupai neraka. Hari-hari panjang yang dipenuhi pelajaran, bimbingan, les, dan juga pukulan ketika dia tidak bisa mengikuti apa yang tidak lagi mengingat waktu, tidak lagi peduli pada hari, tidak lagi membedakan siang dan malam.

"_Kau boleh memukulnya, aku izinkan, tapi pastikan kau memukulnya bukan di bagian yang mudah terlihat."_

Ulu hatinya nyeri, mengingat bagaimana dia melewati malam-malam panjang dalam tidur tidak nyenyak karena merasakan sakit dari pinggang, punggung atau perut, luka dan lebam yang harus dia terima setiap kali melakukan kesalahan. Hidup menjadi orang lain, membuang harga diri, dan menjadi anjing peliharaan seorang konglomerat dalam kedok anak (pengganti).

Grimmjow tidak bergeming sekeras apapun hidupnya, dalam hati dia hanya bertekad menjadi anjing peliharaan yang pada akhirnya akan menggigit majikannya sendiri. Dia memperpanjang waktu, membangun kekuatan, hingga seluruh Jeagerjaquez bergantung padanya, dan di saat itulah dia akan menujukkan taringnya.

Namun tidak semua rencananya berjalan mulus, dan ide pertunangan inilah yang menjadi batu besar di tengah rencana besarnya. Dia rela menjadi budak , tapi tidak pernah berminat menyerahkan hatinya, mengikat hatinya pada orang yang tidak dia kehendaki. Hidupnya… miliknya seutuhnya.

Pikiran Grimmjow teralihkan saat kepala pelayan membawa baki berisi dua cangkir teh, meletakkannya di meja sebelum berbalik badan lagi meninggalkan mereka.

"Besok adalah hari penting, aku tidak ingin kau mengacaukannya. Sekarang kau tidur di kamar ibumu, kau tidak akan berangkat sendirian besok."

Baraggan mengangkat cangkir ke bibir, menyesap teh sambil melirik Grimmjow, meneguk kepuasan yang luar biasa mendapati Grimmjow terlihat kehilangan kata-kata. Rasa puas diri atas kemenangan dan mampu mengendalikan Grimmjow yang selalu bisu menerima perintahnya, adalah saat-saat bahagia baginya. Dia tahu Grimmjow pemberontak, tapi dia juga tidak akan kalah mengatur strategi agar Grimmjow bermain dalam genggaman tangannya, mengikuti tiap arahannya. Setiap kali dia menggerakkan bidak caturnya, dia selalu memastikan tidak ada jalan lain bagi Grimmjow untuk melawan.

Grimmjow tidak mengatakan apapun, giginya gemeretak teradu demi menahan amarah yang semakin membuncah di dasar hatinya. Dia mengucapkan mantra yang sama dalam hati, mengutuk Pak Tua yang selalu membuatnya tampak tak berdaya, meminta agar hatinya tidak lagi terluka karena sudah lebih dari cukup luka yang dia terima sejak mengenal kepala keluarga Jeagerjaquez ini.

Langkah kakinya gontai menuju kamar ibunya, mendapati wanita paruh baya itu tertidur pulas sambil membeluk bantal. Bertahun-tahun hidup, dia hanya bisa menatap ibu yang tidak bisa dia sebut ibu sebagai satu-satunya orang yang bersikap baik padanya di rumah ini. Sekalipun dia tahu bahwa kasih saying yang besar ini bukan tujukan untuknya, melainkan untuk Grimmjow yang sebenarnya (anak kandungnya yang telah dipanggil Tuhan lebih dulu), namun baginya, sosok Unohana adalah pohon rindang di tengah gurun pasir, tempatnya berteduh dari teriknya matahari, dari kejamnya badai pasir yang menyerang.

Grimmjow melihat pantulan dirinya di meja rias di kamar ibunya, merasa ngeri dengan dirinya yang terlalu mirip. Mata birunya, rambutnya, bahkan garis wajahnya begitu mencerminkan seorang Jeagerjaquez. Kebetulan yang awalnya dia pikir akan menjadi sumber kebahagiannya, tapi kenyataan selalu lebih pahit dari bayangan. Uluran tangan seorang Baraggan Jeagerjaquez yang ditujukan padanya berubah menjadi malapetaka kecil yang membawa malapetaka-malapetaka demi satu akal sehatnya terbuang bersama keinginan untuk bertahan hidup, untuk bisa memenuhi ekspektasi ayah angkatnya.

Kematian Grimmjow asli dirahasiakan, seolah anak semata wayang mereka hanya sakit sebentar dan segera sembuh. Grimmjow mengingat dengan benar ketika dia bertemu Grimmjow yang asli, anak yang usianya hanya berbeda beberapa bulan darinya, tengah meregang nyawa karena penyakit kanker darah yang mematikan. Mereka tidak pernah saling bicara, namun Grimmjow mengingat dengan baik sorot mata kosongnya yang sempat menatapnya hanya sekali.

Sudah 25 tahun berlalu, namun dia masih merasa udara dingin mengaliri punggungnya setiap kali mengingat hari itu. Hari ketika dia harus membuang semua masa lalunya, semua identitas dirinya agar bisa menjadi pemeran pengganti abadi seorang Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

"Sayang…"

Grimmjow tersadar dari lamunannya, mendapati Unohana terduduk di tempat tidur sambil menatapnya sendu.

"Sini…" ibunya memberi isyarat agar Grimmjow segera mendekat, menepuk sisi tempat tidur tepat di sebelahnya.

Tiap langkah kaki Grimmjow terasa berat. Dia ingin menikmati kasih sayang dari sosok seorang ibu, namun hatinya selalu berkata kalau ini semua tidak kasih sayang ini bukan untuknya, sehingga dia akan merasa sangat tersiksa setiap kali menerima sikap lembut Unohana. Tapi, seperti apapun Grimmjow mengumpat tentang ayahnya di hadapan ibunya, ibunya hanya kaget sebentar dan kembali bersikap seperti biasa seolah tidak pernah menganggap serius ucapannya. Baginya Grimmjow tetap anak kecil yang sesekali bisa merajuk, merengek dan marah.

"Ibu kangen. Kapan kau tidur bersama ibu lagi, Sayang?"

Grimmjow mengunci mulutnya, diam layaknya patung saat Unohana membelai rambutnya, menangkup kedua sisi pipinya dan menatapnya penuh luapan cinta seorang ibu.

"Secepatnya Bu, jika ayah berhenti memaksaku menikah!" desis Grimmjow pendek.

"Ibu akan bicara pada ayah besok, hmmm?"

Grimmjow menatap kedua mata ibunya. Dia tidak membalas, dan tidak ingin mendebat, karena dia tahu kata-kata dari mulut ibunya seperti janji manis yang perlu dilontarkan untuk meringankan hatinya. Seperti itulah ibunya, tapi pada akhirnya tidak akan merubah apapun.

Membawa tubuhnya berbaring di sebelah ibunya, Grimmjow membiarkan tepukan lembut dari ibunya di pundaknya, seolah berusaha menidurkan anak kecil.

"Bu, aku bukan Grimmjow…" bisik Grimmjow purau, suaranya bergetar dengan kedua mata menatap Unohana lemah. Dia ingin menyadarkan Unohana, bahwa semirip apapun dirinya, dia tetaplah bukan Grimmjow, nama itu hanya menjadi tamengnya. Nama yang memberatkan tiap helaan napasnya.

Unohana tampak kaget sesaat, tapi kemudian senyum tipis kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau bicara apa, Grimm Sayang. Sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur," bisiknya seraya berusaha memeluk tubuh besar Grimmjow.

Kelelahan yang amat sangat mendera hati Grimmjow. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat karena hatinya tidak mampu lagi menampung terpaksa memejamkan mata dan pura-pura tidur agar ibunya berhenti menepuk-nepuknya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian yang terdengar hanyalah tarikan dan hembusan napas tenang ibunya, wanita itu tertidur pulas sambil memeluknya.

Perlahan Grimmjow membuka matanya, memerhatikan tiap keriput yang menghiasi wajah bersih dengan kulit pucat milik Unohana.

"Aku tahu, Bu. Selamanya kau akan menutup hati dan logikamu tentang dari mana aku berasal. Tapi kau melupakan satu hal, kau tidak mengajarkan bagaimana caranya menghapus ingatan masa laluku…" bisik Grimmjow seraya menyentuh wajah ibunya hati-hati, dan jantungnya berdetak cepat, semakin melemahkan keteguhannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pulang tepat waktu.

Hal yang paling jarang terjadi bagi tim _Finance Accounting_, tapi hari ini mereka sudah berjanji akan pulang tepat waktu. Hinamori yang memulai gerakan pulang tepat waktu hari ini. Pagi-pagi sekali dia mendapat informasi kalau Shinji tidak akan meminta laporan apapun hari ini, karena Pak CEO tidak datang ke kantor. Beruntung tidak ada pekerjaan mendesak dan tidak ada data yang diminta, jadilah mereka hanya mengerjakan pekerjaan rutin, dan saat jam pulang tiba, Hinamori langsung menggebrak meja, mengusir seluruh penghuni keluar dari ruangan.

"Kau bisa lebih lembut sedikit, tidak perlu menggebrak meja begitu!" protes Rukia saat mereka berada di lift turun menuju _lobby_.

"Habisnya kalau tidak begitu kalian tidak akan mendengarkanku!" kata Hinamori sambil tersenyum lebar, terlihat kelewat senang karena mereka bisa pulang tepat waktu.

"Minum?" Hinamori memberi isyarat tegukan di tangan mungilnya, mengajak Rukia manghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

"Jadi kau mau pulang cepat karena mau minum?" gerutu Rukia kesal, kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

Hinamori cuma nyengir lebar.

"Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, lagian aku ada jadwal kencan buta hari ini. Tadinya kalau kau mau minum, aku batalkan kencan butaku," jawab Hinamori sambil menyenggol bahu Rukia, matanya mengerling genit.

"Lagi?!" Rukia hampir berteriak, dan menarik perhatian penghuni lift lainnya, ketika sadar perhatian orang-orang tertuju padanya, dia hanya mengangguk samar meminta maaf, tapi dia langsung melotot pada Hinamori.

"Aku sudah putus dari pria tidak seru," Hinamori merajuk dengan mulut mengerucut imut.

"Kau pikir menjalin hubungan seperti main ayunan yang bisa berhenti kapanpun kau pikir tidak seru?" Rukia tidak mengerti bagaimana logika Hinamori bekerja.

"Tenang saja. Kami putus baik-baik kok!" jawab Hinamori tenang. Rukia hanya menggelengkan kepala makin tidak habis pikir, betapa mudahnya Hinamori bergonta ganti pacar, dia bahkan bisa tidur bersama pria yang baru ditemuinya.

Lift sampai di _lobby_ dan gelombang orang beriringan keluar dari lift. Rukia melihat cahaya terang matahari sore masih terlihat dari pintu masuk _lobby_, sungguh hal yang tidak biasa baginya.

"Oh, bukannya itu Pak CEO dan Komisaris?"

Langkah kaki Rukia terhenti tepat saat dia hendak berbelok ke palang tempat menempelkan kartu pengenal karyawan bersama arus karyawan lain yang hendak pulang. Hinamori menarik tangannya tanpa aba-aba lagi, membuatnya hampir menabrak orang di belakangnya. Hinamori yang buat gara-gara, tapi malah Rukia yang menundukkan kepala meminta maaf pada orang di belakangnya.

Pandangan Hinamori tertuju pada sisi dinding kaca transparan yang memperlihatkan Grimmjow sedang berdiri di sisi mobil hitam mewah, berhadapan dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki warna rambut dan postur tubuh tinggi besar yang hampir sama dengannya.

"Anak dari keluarga konglomerat memang punya aura berbeda, tidak heran mereka terlihat keren sekalipun dari jarak jauh begini," gumam Hinamori sambil berdecak kagum.

"Maksudnya?" Rukia memiringkan kepala bingung, dan Hinamori menepuk punggung Rukia keras, seolah ingin menyadarkan Rukia dari alam bawah sadar, padahal Rukia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Hinamori.

"Ayah dan anak yang sama-sama memancarkan aura dominan, itu maksudku!" tegas Hinamori yang gregetan dengan sikap acuh tak acuh Rukia. Memang sih Rukia karyawan yang masih dalam kategori baru di tapi sikap acuhnya keterlaluan, sampai pernah bertanya siapa orang tua yang tengah bicara dengan Direktur Kurotsuchi tempo hari. Sebuah kewajiban bagi seorang karyawan untuk mengenali jajaran direktur ke atas, dan parahnya Rukia tidak mengenali komisaris padahal sudah bekerja beberapa bulan di sini.

"Oh…" mulut Rukia membulat sempurna, tapi hanya itu reaksi dari Rukia. Tidak ada antusiasme sama sekali dalam nada juga gerak tubuhnya, membuat Hinamori mati gaya karena tidak ada yang menimpali sikap _hyper_-nya.

Hinamori masih menahan Rukia di tempat yang sama sampai Grimmjow melepas kepergian komisaris dan menghilang dari pandangan setelah masuk ke mobil hitam lain dengan plat nomor berbeda.

"Tontonan sudah selesai, kau mau di sini sampai besok?" sindir Rukia, menyadarkan Hinamori yang masih saja menatap tempat yang sama dengan sorot mata penuh kekaguman.

"Oh iya, kencanku!" Hinamori menepuk dahinya keras, dan detik kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan Rukia sambil melambai penuh semangat. "Hati-hati pulangnya, Manisku!" seru Hinamori sebelum melewati palang pembatas. Rukia tersenyum terpaksa, membalas lambaian tangan dan sikap berlebihan Hinamori sambil tengok kanan kiri, malu. Kadang sikap Hinamori bisa sangat kekanakan.

Udara makin dingin menjelang senja, Rukia yang awalnya berjalan santi saat keluar dari kantor, perlahan memacu langkahnya agar bisa cepat sampai di gedung apartemennya. Senangnya bisa pulang cepat, dia membayangkan bisa menghabiskan waktu sambil menikmati instrument dari orkestra kesayangannya, menonton ulang beberapa penampilan orkestra yang sudah dia _download_.

"Tunggu!" Rukia berteriak saat melihat pintu lift terbuka dan segera menutup, dia bergegas mengejar, tidak ingin membuang waktu dan menunggu lift lain tiba. Syukurlah lift kembali terbuka, tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti, ragu hendak masuk lift, karena Grimmjow berdiri di dalamnya, sendirian sambil menekan tombol buka di sisi lift.

"Jadi ikut?" tanya Grimmjow datar.

Rukia masih ragu, dan dia melihat aura aneh yang terpancar dari pria tinggi itu. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, dan dia tidak bertenaga, bahkan nada suaranya tidak ada intonasi sama sekali. Mengingat janjinya untuk tidak menghindar lagi, Rukia segera masuk lift. Grimmjow langsung mengambil langkah mundur hingga punggungnya bertemu dinding lift, bersandar dengan bertumpu pada satu kaki, matanya terpejam sementara Rukia berdiri di depannya, tidak sedikitpun menoleh padanya.

Memerhatikan pose dan warna wajah Grimmjow yang tidak biasa, Rukia merasa tergelitik untuk bertanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" kata Rukia mencoba memulai pembicaraan, dia menunggu satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Akhirnya Rukia menoleh dan melihat Grimmjow hanya bersandar, matanya terpejam dengan kedua tangan tersimpul di dada. Melihat tanda-tanda Grimmjow tidak akan bicara, Rukia kembali menghadap depan, tidak ingin menggangu Grimmjow.

Lift bergerak lambat melewati lantai demi lantai, perhatian Rukia tertuju pada angka yang berubah setiap kali melewati lantai. Bagai menghitung detik yang bergerak di belakang waktu, dia menghitung dan menyeimbangkan ritme napasnya, menenangkan hati adalah hal yang harus dia lakukan sekarang, karena berada di dekat Grimmjow sering kali membuat jantungnya bekerja tidak normal.

Rukia terkesiap saat merasakan beban di bahu kanannya, lalu wangi shampoo memenuhi hidungnya.

"Sebentar saja, Rukia. Aku lelah…" desis Grimmjow lemah.

Kepala Grimmjow bersandar di bahu Rukia, terkulai tanpa tenaga. Rukia bisa mendengar setiap tarikan dan helaan napasnya begitu lemah. Ini pertama kalinya Rukia melihat seorang Grimmjow terlihat begitu tak berdaya, seolah seluruh jiwanya sedang berkelana. Tubuh Rukia tidak bergerak, merasakan hangat yang bersumber dari dahi Grimmjow yang menempel di bahunya, dan perlahan mengirim debar aneh ke jantungnya. Berusaha mengendalikan diri, lagi lagi Rukia memusatkan perhatiannya pada nomor lift yang berganti lambat, berharap segera sampai di lantai yang dia tuju.

_Hah?!_

Rukia baru sadar kalau dia tidak menekan nomor lantai apartemennya, dan yang sekarang menyala adalah tombol 30, bukan lantai dimana apartemennya berada, belasan lantai di atas apartemennya. Canggung, tapi juga tidak tega menginterupsi Grimmjow yang sepertinya sangat membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar. Alhasil Rukia berdiri tegak, berusaha tidak bergerak banyak layaknya patung sementara ekor matanya menangkap puncak kepala Grimmjow, warna biru memenuhi pandangannya.

Setiap detik yang berlalu, Grimmjow menghitung dan berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya, tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti mengingat bagaimana dia melalui hari ini bagai di padang pasir. Dimana dia harus menahan emosi di depan ibunya, melihat senyum penuh kemenangan Pak Tua, juga harus tersenyum dalam mode bisnis pada pemilik tunggal Yadomaru, Inc juga putrinya, Lisa Yadomaru. Harinya dipenuhi kebohongan dan sekarang dia merasa begitu lelah. Sandiwara bukanlah hal baru dalam hidupnya, tapi hari ini dia merasa skenario yang diciptakan terlalu berlebihan sampai dia harus menggunakan seluruh kemampuan aktingnya hingga tetes akhir.

_Sampai dimana batasnya?_

Hanya hal itu yang mampu dia tanyakan dalam hati.

Dia bisa tumbang kapan saja, namun hatinya yang hampir menyerah, melihat secercah harapan ketika Rukia masuk dalam jarak pandangnya. Begitu besar keinginannya memeluk wanita bertubuh mungil itu, tapi dia menahan diri dan memilih untuk mengambil jarak, memejamkan mata agar perhatiannya teralihkan. Dan lagi-lagi dia kehilangan kendali saat suara Rukia menyapa telinganya, bukan pertanyaan rumit ataupun menyenangkan bagi logikanya, tapi sebaris kalimat itu sudah lebih dari cukup membuatnya membuang tekad untuk berhenti menemukan ketenangan dari sosok Rukia, dan akhirnya dia bersandar di bahu ringkih Rukia. Menyerah tanpa perlawanan.

Dia menyadari berapa lama lift bergerak, menghitung dalam hati, menenangkan gejolak emosinya. Lift bergerak turun dari lantai 30, dan dia bersyukur pada kesalahan kecil yang dia buat ketika tidak sengaja menekan tombol 30. Bersandar seperti ini pada Rukia membuat beban hatinya terasa lebih ringan.

"Kau tidak pulang semalam?" suara Rukia kembali membelai telinganya, mengirim getar menenangkan ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ehm…" jawab Grimmjow pelan, dalam diam dia menikmati wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Rukia. Dia menyembunyikan kedua tangan di saku celana, menahan diri agar tidak memeluk Rukia. "Kau ternyata perhatian juga," lanjut Grimmjow seraya menegakkan badan, merasa tidak ingin lebih lama membuat bahu bertulang Rukia bekerjakeras menopangnya.

Rukia mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menekan tombol 18 di papan lift, dia ingin segera lolos dari perasaan canggung ini.

"Auw… coba lihat dahiku…" keluh Grimmjow seraya berpindah ke samping Rukia, dia membungkukkan badan sambil menyibakkan rambutnya yang jatuh ke sisi dahinya, menunjukkan dahi mulusnya pada Rukia.

"Kenapa? Sakit?" Rukia memperhatikan dahi Grimmjow seksama, tapi dilihat seperti apapun tidak ada yang salah. Dahi Grimmjow masih terlihat tanpa cela.

"Kau tidak lihat ada lubang?"

"Lubang? Dimana?" Rukia makin bingung.

"Bahumu terlalu bertulang sampai menusuk!"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Rukia sontak mendorong dahi Grimmjow, kesal dan emosi.

"He he he!" Grimmjow tertawa puas mendapati wajah kesal Rukia. Dia sudah kembali menjadi Grimmjow yang biasa, wajahnya kembali berwarna, tidak selesu tadi.

Rukia mencibir, perasaan cemasnya percuma seperti Grimmjow tidak perlu diperhatikan, lihat saja bagaimana dia malah baik meledeknya dan menghina bahunya padahal sudah menumpang bersandar sampai merasa bahunya miring sebelah. Namun dia tidak bisa mengabaikan aura tidak biasa dari Grimmjow. Grimmjow terlihat normal, namun sangat normal seolah dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik tawa dan tingkah jahilnya.

Memilih untuk tidak menggali lebih dalam, jugatidak sabaran menunggu sampai pintu lift terbuka sempurna, Rukia langsung keluar lift walaupun pintu lift hanya terbuka seukuran tubuhnya. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama satu lift dengan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow mengekor Rukia, berdiri di belakang Rukia saat jemari kurusnya menekan sandi di pintu. Rukia sudah menarik tuas pintu hingga terbuka, tapi menahan diri karena Grimmjow malah berdiri di belakangnya seolah menunggu peluang agar bisa masuk. Persis kucing liar yang mencari celah masuk ke rumah majikannya ketika pintu terbuka.

"Apartemenmu sebelah sana," kata Rukia, menggerakkan dagunya ke arah pintu sebelah.

"Aku lapar…" rengek Grimmjow sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Memangnya aku buka warung makan?! Kau bisa makan di-"

Kata-kata Rukia terhenti begitu suara kerucuk keras terdengar dari perut Grimmjow. Sang pemilik perut cuma nyengir lebar dan pasang tampang memelas, jelas saja Rukia makin tidak tega mau mengusirnya.

"Tapi aku juga tidak punya makanan…" wanita bermata ungu gelap itu berpikir sejenak sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mengingat isi kulkasnya yang hampir kosong karena dia belum sempat belanja bulanan, dan di lemari dapur hanya ada ramen. "Memangnya kau mau makan ramen?!" katanya cepat, nada suaranya pesimis, tapi raut wajah Grimmjow malah kebalikannya, dia mengangguk berkali-kali penuh antusias.

Rukiapun menyerah dan mengizinkannya masuk.

Grimmjow melepas sepatunya, meletakkannya di ruang kosong tepat di sebelah jajaran sepatu Rukia yang tersusun sempurna. Berapa kalipun dia masuk ke apartemen Rukia, dia akan selalu merasa nyaman. Apartemen Rukia tidak terlalu luas, namun tertata rapi dan terasa hangat.

Seperti biasa, hal yang pertama Rukia lakukan adalah meletakkan tasnya di meja, dan Grimmjow mengekornya, berusaha mencari foto di meja, tapi meja kerja Rukia bersih sama sekali dari foto yang dia lihat tempo hari. Senyum singkat menghiasi wajah Grimmjow, puas karena Rukia benar-benar sudah menyingkirkan sisa-sisa ingatan tentang Ichigo.

"Kau bisa makan kue kering di meja tengah dulu sambil menunggu aku masak ramen," kata Rukia seraya melepaskan baju hangatnya, mengambil panci dan memasak air. Dia meraih pintu kulkas, memindai isinya cepat dan mengeluarkan dua buah telur, satu batang daun bawang juga acar mentimun.

Grimmjow bergegas ke meja tengah, mengambil wadah kue kering dan membawanya menuju ke meja makan di dapur, duduk manis menyantap kue sambil memperhatikan Rukia yang bergerak cekatan membuka bungkus ramen.

Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat langsung seseorang memasak untuknya. Biasanya dia makan di rumah utama, restoran, atau dimanapun tanpa peduli siapa yang memasak, tapi kali ini dia merasa begitu senang melihat Rukia memasak untuknya.

"Memangnya kau tidak makan siang?" tanya Rukia seraya memeriksa air yang mulai mengeluarkan buih dari bagian dasar panci.

"Mwakhan," jawab Grimmjow yang tidak berhenti mengunyah, sampai-sampai suaranya hampir terdengar seperti orang yang sedang kumur-kumur.

"Lalu?" Rukia berbalik menghadap Grimmjow, kaget mendapati kenyataan pria ini bisa lapar lagi hanya selang beberapa jam setelah makan siang.

"Aku muntah tadi," jawab Grimmjow cuek setelah menelan isi mulutnya. Dia berkata seolah bukan hal besar memuntahkan isi perutnya, sementara Rukia melihatnya sampai terheran-heran dan agak meringis jijik.

"Bukan karena makanannya tidak enak, tapi karena orang yang makan bersamaku membuatku mual," jelas Grimmjow, dan dia kembali merogoh isi wadah kue, memasukkan satu kue kering utuh berbentuk bulat lumayan besar ke mulutnya, mengunyahnya penuh semangat. Kenapa kue kering sederhana begini membuatnya begitu ketagihan, dia tidak ingin berhenti menikmati sensasi manis dan gurih di lidahnya.

Rukia hanya menggeleng pasrah, tidak mengerti ada orang yang sampai memuntahkan makanan yang sudah disantap hanya karena orang lain membuatnya mual. Konsentrasinya berpusat pada ramen yang sedang dimasaknya, hanya cara masak sederhana, dan beberapa menit kemudian dia meletakkan panci di atas tatakan anti panas di tengah meja, uap panas dan aroma khas ramen memenuhi ruangan.

Grimmjow berhenti menyantap kue kering yang sekarang hanya tinggal beberapa buah saja. Matanya terkunci pada panci, dan makin berbinar saat Rukia menaburkan potongan daun bawang di atasnya. Aroma ramen menggugah seleranya, hingga dia menatap lapar pada mangkuk dan sumpit yang Rukia bawa. Grimmjow terlihat tidak sabar menunggu Rukia meletakkan mangkuk dan sumpit di hadapannya.

"Kau mau nasi?" tanya Rukia ragu-ragu, karena dia sudah memasak dua porsi ramen dan dua telur untuk Grimmjow, tapi pertanyaannya justru membuatnya mengedip berkali-kali tidak percaya karena Grimmjow mengangguk cepat sambil mengambil ramen dari panci ke mangkuknya.

"Apa dia selapar itu?" gumam Rukia seraya membuka kulkas, mengambil satu porsi nasi beku yang sengaja di stock dari minimarket. Memanaskan nasi di oven, dan hanya menunggu beberapa menit dia sudah meletakannya berdampingan di samping panci ramen.

Matahari bergerak perlahan dari tahtanya, meninggalkan jejak jingga di langit Tokyo. Sinarnya menerobos masuk lewat jendela dapur yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka gordennya oleh Rukia. Mendapati Grimmjow menyantap ramen dan nasi dengan lahap membuat Rukia ikutan lapar. Tangannya bergerak ragu menarik wadah kue kering, mengambil satu potong dan memakannya perlahan.

Gerakan tangan Grimmjow sangat bersemangat, dia begitu menikmati tiap suapan ramen yang masuk ke mulutnya. Sejak tinggal di apartemen sendirian, bukan sekali dua kali dia menyantap ramen, tapi tidak pernah seenak ini. Dia mengisi perutnya sampai penuh. Makanan mahal di restoran yang tadi dia kunjungi tidak sebanding dengan ramen ini, tapi rasa dari ramen ini jauh lebih menghangatkan hatinya. Belum lagi melihat Rukia yang bermandikan sinar matahari sore tengah memperhatikannya, menjadikan suasana hatinya jauh lebih ringan. Seperti seorang pesakit yang baru saja menemukan obat penyembuh, dia merasa begitu lega bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Rukia, melihat Rukia dalam jangkauannya, memakan masakan Rukia, dan sekalipun berwajah datar, Rukia memberikan perhatian tulus tanpa pamrih padanya.

"Pelan-pelan…" ucap Rukia seraya menuangkan air di gelas Grimmjow.

Grimmjow hanya tersenyum lebar. Hatinya mengakui bahwa perasaan ini benar-benar baru baginya, dan dia menyukainya. Kehangatan yang mengalir dari bagian terdalam hatinya, kehangatan yang perlahan menutupi luka terbuka yang telah menyakitinya sejak lama. Jika saja saat-saat ini berlangsung lama, maka dia tidak akan menginginkan hal lain. Hanya Rukia, dan dirinya, menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dia tidak bisa menghindari harapan dalam hatinya, angan-angan yang berandai-andai jika saja mereka bertemu lebih cepat, jika saja dirinya yang bertemu Rukia lebih dulu, bukan Ichigo. Dia akan merasa sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati Rukia.

Rukia beranjak dari kursi dan menyalakan musik kesukaannya sebelum kembali ke dapur dan menyalakan mesin pembuat kopi.

"Aku juga mau!" seloroh Grimmjow saat Rukia sedang menuangkan bubuk kopi ke mesin.

Tangan Rukia yang sedang bergerak menakar kopi sampai berhenti bergerak, dan menoleh ke arahnya. Bukan apa-apa, dia berharap Grimmjow akan langsung pulang setelah makan ramen, tapi kalau dia juga meminta kopi, maka semakin lama dia tinggal di sini, lalu kapan dia bisa menikmati waktu tenangnya? Rukia menggeram kesal, melotot pada Grimmjow, tapi pria itu malah tersenyum polos layaknya anak kecil yang tidak menyadari kesalahannya sendiri setelah bertubi-tubi merepotkan orang lain.

"Untung kau bosku!" Rukia menggerutu sekalipun begitu, tangannya bergerak menambahkan jumlah takaran kopi di mesin pembuat kopi.

"Kalau aku bukan bosmu, pasti sudah kau tendang keluar dari tadi. Iya, kan?" timpal Grimmjow enteng, dia membersihkan sisa kuah ramen dari panci, lalu bersendawa keras sambil menepuk perutnya yang keras terisi penuh. Senyum puasnya terpampang jelas sebagai wujud terimakasihnya pada Rukia.

"Kalau kau sadar, seharusnya tunjukkan sedikit rasa tidak enak hatimu! Sikapmu seperti berada di rumah sendiri saja!" protes Rukia yang langsung mengumpulkan panci dan mangkuk dari meja, membersihkannya dan menumpuknya di bak cuci piring.

Grimmjow memperhatikan Rukia yang mencuci peralatan makan yang kotor, lagi-lagi cahaya matahari sore menambah keindahan pemandangan sederhana ini. Pria bermata biru itu mengukir tiap gerak tubuh Rukia dalam benaknya, menikmati pantulan cahaya matahari di kulit pucat Rukia, hingga dia tidak sadar sudah duduk menyandarkan kepalanya pada satu tangan yang menyiku di meja sambil tersenyum lebar.

'_Aku tidak akan mengizinkan pria lain melihatmu seperti ini, Rukia. Karena itu, cepatlah serahkan hatimu padaku.'_

Detik berlalu, berganti menit, hingga matahari benar-benar hilang dari hari, berganti dengan gelapnya malam.

Rukia dan Grimmjow duduk berhadapan di meja persegi sederhana di tengah dapur, dengan cangkir kopi masing-masing masih mengepulkan uap. Cangkir berwarna putih yang sama, tapi gelas Rukia berisi kopi berwarna cokelat tua, sementara gelas Grimmjow berisi kopi berwarna hitam pekat. Tidak ada kata dari keduanya, hanya duduk santai sambil menikmati lantunan musik klasik.

Rukia masih melihat keganjilan dalam sikap Grimmjow, terlebih lagi nada suara lemahnya di lift tadi. Grimmjow berusaha menutupinya dengan meledeknya, Rukia menyadari hal itu, dan memutuskan menimpalinya, tapi semakin waktu berlalu dia melihat Grimmjow makin aneh, terlebih lagi sekarang dia tengah memejamkan mata rapat, seolah menikmati musik yang terdengar padahal sebelumnya Grimmjow tidak pernah terliha tertarik dengan musik klasik.

"Kau terlihat kacau, yakin tidak mau cerita?" tanya Rukia akhirnya, karena melihat Grimmjow yang seperti ini justru mengulik hatinya, membuatnya tidak tenang.

Perlahan kedua mata Grimmjow terbuka, sorot matanya sendu, sama persis seperti yang Rukia lihat di lift tadi, detik demi detik berlalu, tapi Grimmjow tidak juga membuka mulut. Dia malah tersenyum tipis, terlihat sangat dipaksa.

"Kau tidak cukup berharga menjadi tempat sampahku, Pendek!" jawab Grimmjow cepat, dan seketika saja Rukia memukul meja, kesal karena Grimmjow meledeknya lagi, mengungkit kejadian di tangga darurat tempo hari. Dia tidak heran kalau Grimmjow pendendam, tapi tidak sampai level ini, segera saja Rukia beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kalau tidak mau cerita bilang saja, tidak perlu menyinggungku begitu. Kalau sampahku berlian, lalu sampahmu apa? Emas murni batangan?" celetuk Rukia kesal, tapi Grimmjow malah tertawa lepas setelah melihat kerut dalam di dahi Rukia.

Rukia mengambil handuk dari jemuran, dan mengambil baju ganti dari lemari.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, pulang sana!" tandasnya, amat sangat ketus, dan segera masuk kamar mandi.

"Siap, Komandan!" sahut Grimmjow riang, mengundang kemarahan lain dari Rukia.

Grimmjow masih pasang tampang bodohnya sampai-sampai Rukia membanting pintu kamar mandi keras, dia kembali terkekeh melihat wajah Rukia makin kesal. Tangan besarnya meraih cangkir, meniup kepulan uap panas berkali-kali sebelum menyesapnya. Wangi kopi yang menyadarkan seluruh sel dalam dirinya. Duduk santai sambil menikmati kopi setelah makan seperti itu benar-benar meringankan hatinya. Dia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ancaman Pak Tua padanya tadi sore, tidak dalam nada keras mengintimidasi, tapi perlahan, lembut dan menusuk.

"_Jika sampai pertunangan ini gagal, maka aku pastikan kau hidup seperti di neraka lagi. Ataukau sengaja mau membuat jantung ibumu kambuh?"_

Tidak banyak hal yang ingin dia pertahankan di dunia ini, dia juga tidak mengharapkan banyak dari nama Jeagerjaquez. Namun ketika dia dihadapkan pada ibunya, sekalipun mereka tidak berhubungan darah, tapi ibunya adalah satu-satunya orang berhati lembut di rumah itu, satu-satunya orang yang menyayanginya sekalipun bukan tanpa sebab. Tetap saja dia merasa bersyukur dan berusaha menjaga perasaan ibunya, dia tidak ingin mengecewakan sosok ibu yang selama ini selalu menyayanginya.

Aroma kopi kembali mengabutkan pikirannya, ketenangan dalam alunan musik klasik dari _player_ membuatnya mengantuk. Grimmjow meneguk kopinya lagi sebelum beranjak ke tempat tidur Rukia, meraih satu-satunya bantal di tengah tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuh, menghirup wangi khas Rukia dari bantal yang dia peluk erat.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Rukia…" bisiknya seraya memejamkan mata, mengatur tarikan dan hembusan napasnya, layaknya meditasi dia merasakan denyut jantungnya berubah tenang.

Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi, melongok ke dapur dan hanya tersisa cangkir di meja dapur, berpikir Grimmjow sudah pulang dia merasa lega, tapi mendadak hampir jantungan lagi saat melihat pria itu justru tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya. Wajah tenangnya membuat Rukia tidak tega mau membangunkan, akhirnya dia ke ruang tengah, menurunkan volume _player_dan mengambil laptopnya, tiduran santai di sofa sebelum memakai _earphone_.

Akhirnya dia bisa menikmati orkestra kesayangannya, sekalipun dia harus berkorban merelakan tempat tidurnya untuk Grimmjow, setidaknya pria itu tidak berisik dan mengganggunya. Jadilah Rukia menikmati waktunya di sofa sementara Grimmjow tertidur pulas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari sangat cerah, mewarnai hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo, sementara salju kembali turun semalam. Udara dingin membuat tidur para penghuni bumi makin nyenyak di bawah selimut dan penghangat ruangan. Tak terkecuali Rukia yang masih tertidur pulas di sofa sekalipun matahari sudah naik tinggi. Memeluk diri di bawah selimut tebal dia berusaha mengabaikan suara gaduh dari luar. Terdengar suara pintu yang digedor tidak sabaran, bukan dari pintu apartemennya, tapi tetap saja mengganggu ketenangan tidurnya. Berharap orang tidak sabaran itu berhenti menggedor, Rukia menutup kedua telinganya serayamenarik selimut hingga menutupi sampai batas kepala. Bersabar... Ditunggu, dan menunggu, tapi justru makin keras suaranya.

"Berisik!" protes Rukia yang langsung menyibakkan selimutnya, terduduk dengan telinga berdenging. Dia baru saja tidur menjelang pagi karena terlalu asik menonton, dia butuh berjam-jam lagi untuk bisa mengembalikan staminanya dan sekarang ada orang gila yang menggedor pintu apartemen tetangganya tanpa henti. Ini hari libur di tengah minggu yang jarang terjadi, dan Rukia memang berencana bangun siang demi keberlangsungan keseimbangan otaknya.

Penuh kemarahan, langkah kaki Rukia lebar dan tidak sabaran menuju pintu, menarik slot pintu, dia segera saja membuka pintu apartemennya dan berteriak keras.

"BERISIK! Kalau tidak dijawab berarti penghuninya tidak ada, keras kelapa banget sih?!" sembur Rukia emosi, uratnya sampai berdenyut di sisi-sisi kepala sangking marahnya.

"A-! Maaf aku… Rukia?!"

Kemarahan yang tadinya mengalir di sekujur tubuh Rukia mendadak turun hingga ke dasar bumi. Tadinya dia masih setengah sadar, sebagian jiwanya masih belum terkumpul dan diisi kemarahan, tapi sekarang seluruh jiwanya kembali, berganti panik saat bertukar pandang dengan pria berambut pirang model bob norak di depan pintu apartemen Grimmjow.

Shinji menatap Rukia heran, tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat. Dia tidak tahu kalau Rukia tinggal di apartemen tepat di sebelah apartemen Pak Bos. Lalu dia juga melihat wajah polos Rukia tanpa make up, terlihat biasa saja, sangat normal dalam balutan piyama lengan pendek dan celana selutut dengan motif chappy, kelinci imut berwarna putih. Terlihat seperti anak SMP yang baru bangun tidur. Mendapati penampilan di luar kantor Rukia membuat Shinji makin heran kenapa bosnya bisa suka pada Rukia, yang bisa dibilang sangat biasa ini.

"Siapa?"

Baik Shinji maupun Rukia sama-sama melongo saat Grimmjow muncul dari belakang Rukia, masih mengucek mata dan berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kesadaran.

"Bos?!" Shinji menunjuk ke arah Rukia dan Grimmjow, kepalanya bergerak seiring matanya yang naik turun melihat Grimmjow dan Rukia bergantian. Otaknya kehilangan fungsi seketika, tidak yakin dengan indra penglihatannya, tapi mau berkedip berapa kalipun dia tetap melihat bosnya berdiri di belakang Rukia. Rambutnya berantakan dan mencuat di beberapa tempat, kemeja putihnya terbuka di beberapa kancing atas, juga kusut, terlihat jelas baru bangun tidur, bahkan masih ada kerut bekas bantal di pipi kanan bosnya.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Chapter ini all about Grimmjow, dan saya merasa berat banget pas ngetik chapter ini.

Masa lalunya, dukanya, dia menyembunyikannya dengan baik *puk puk bahu Grimmjow*

Ada kalanya jiwa yang kuat juga merasa lelah, dan Grimmjow, menemukan oasis dalam diri Rukia di kehidupannya yang bak gurun gersang.

Jujur, pas ngetik momen mereka bersama, saya ikutan hangat gitu (karena pas ngetik sambil berjemur sih kayaknya, he he he )

Tapi kira-kira gimana reaksi Shinji ya pas mergokin mereka? Wkkkkk

Dia sampe speechless banget.

**13.04.2020 -:-:-:- Nakki Desinta -:-:-:-**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer : I do own nothing_**

* * *

.

.

.

**CONQUERED HEART**

**Author : NakkiDesinta**

**_Pair : Rukia x Grimmjow_**

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**.**

.

.

Bagai petir menyambar, Shinji berusaha mengumpulkan logiknya yang ambyar kemana-mana. Matanya tidak salah, tapi otaknya tidak bisa membuat teori apa-apa saat ini. Melihat bosnya keluar dari apartemen Rukia, bahkan terlihat seperti baru bangun tidur. Sebenarnya, keduanya malah terlihat baru bangun tidur. Lalu kesimpulannya, mereka tidur bersama?

"Oh, pagi!"sapa Grimmjow santai, melambaikan tangannya ke arah Shinji tanpa dosa.

"Pagi, kepalamu!" protes Rukia yang langsung mendorong Grimmjow masuk lagi ke apartemennya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Grimmjow masih bersikap begini tenang, dia tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan apa yang mungkin terjadi kalau Shinji berpikir macam-macam setelah melihat situasi ini. Lalu bencana macam apa yang akan terjadi padanya, pekerjaannya, juga gossip-gosip tak menyenangkan di JJ. Corp

"Kerdil! Beraninya kau menyerapah pada bosmu!" Shinji menarik pintu apartemen Rukia, menahannya sebelum tertutup sempurna. Wajah Rukia panik, sementara Grimmjow hanya berdiri menjulang di belakang Rukia dengan tampang polosnya. Mereka saling tatap, memberikan raut wajah berbeda satu sama lain. Rukia yang salah tingkah, sementara Shinji yang siap menerkam Rukia kapan saja, dan berbeda 180 derajat dengan Grimmjow yang pasang tampang tanpa dosa, mata birunya masih setengah melihat wajah satu sama lain selama beberapa detik.

Situasi makin tidak kondusif seiring detik jam yang terus berputar.

Mereka bertiga duduk di meja persegi di dapur apartemen Rukia.

Rukia duduk tegak tidak tenang, memegangi cangkir kopinya sambil sesekali melirik Grimmjow yang terlihat begitu tenang menikmati kopinya, sementara Shinji mengarahkan kilat membunuh dari seberangnya. Rukia berharap Grimmjow segera menyudahi ritual menikmati kopinya dan segera memberi penjelasan, dia tidak ingin Shinji salah paham. Karena mereka tidak tidur bersama, Pak CEO tidur di tempat tidur, sementara dirinya tidur di sofa. Mereka tidak tidu-… Yah, memang mereka pernah benar-benar tidur bersama sekali, tapi semalam mereka sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa, jadi Rukia tidak ingin dicap lebel penggoda bos.

Rukia ingin menjelaskan, tapi melihat tatapan sangar Shinji dia menyadari bahwa kata-katanya hanya akan menjadi kata-kata, alias tidak akan dipercaya begitu saja.

"Jadi ada urusan apa kau sampai repot-repot ke apartemenku?" tanya Grimmjow, meletakkan cangkirnya ke meja. Dan ketika melihat ke arah Shinji, dia melihat sekretarisnya tengah sibuk melotot pada Rukia. Dia ikut memerhatikan Rukia yang duduk tegak tidak nyaman di kursinya, menyembunyikan wajah sambil menunduk meneguk kopinya dalam diam. Mendapati ada rambut Rukia yang mencuat keluar, tangannya reflek terjulur dan menyisir rambut Rukia dengan jarinya perlahan, merapikannya.

Mata Shinji membulat sempurna.

Ini pertama kalinya, benar-benar untuk pertama kalinya semenjak dia bekerja sebagai sekretaris CEO, melihat seorang Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez(sang pewaris tunggal , pria yang biasanya gonta ganti pasangan tidur) tengah bersikap lembut pada seorang perempuan. Bukan gerakan wah memang, hanya merapihkan rambut, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup menunjukkan bagaimana perasaan Grimmjow pada Rukia. Hal kecil seperti itu saja dia sangat memperhatikan, dan tanpa canggung menunjukkan kasih sayangnya.

Kengerian menyelimuti Shinji, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau hal ini diketahui orang lain, terlebih komisaris. Posisi Grimmjow saat ini terlalu riskan, apalagi dengan wacana pertunangan yang semakin matang. Darah dalam nadinya berdesir, membayangkan calon bom waktu di hadapannya.

"Jadi hubungan kalian sudah sampai sejauh itu?!" gertak Shinji dengan kedua tangan mendarat ke permukaan meja, menghentaknya keras, tidak peduli sekalipun tangannya jadi berdenyut sakit setelahnya.

"Bukan, itu tidak-"

"Hubungan apa?" Grimmjow bertanya cepat, memotong kalimat sanggahan Rukia.

"Kalian tidur bersama, sudah berapa lama? Lalu kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau kau tinggal di sebelah apartemen bos? Jadi kau sengaja menggoda Bos?!"

Rukia mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan Shinji, menatap Grimmjow memintanya segera memberikan penjelasan masuk akal agar pikiran Shinji tidak semakin liar.

"Tahan otakmu sebentar! Jangan berpikir terlalu keras sepagi ini," kata Grimmjow cepat, mendorong cangkir kopi lebih mendekat ke Shinji, mengisyaratkan agar dia menikmati kopi detik ini juga.

"Pagi apanya bos, ini sudah jam 10 lewat!" protes Shinji tidak terima.

"Biar aku jelaskan, ini bukan-"

Grimmjow lagi-lagi menghentikan Rukia, menekap mulut Rukia dengan tangan besarnya. Dalam hati Rukia merutuki tangan Grimmjow yang panjang, sampai tidak perlu bergerak banyaksudah bisa mengunci mulutnya.

"Aku numpang makan di sini, dan setelahnya aku ketiduran! Titik!" tutur Grimmjow.

"Belum titik!" Rukia menurunkan tangan Grimmjow, menyambung ucapan pria itu. "Kau lupa memberitahu kalau kau tidur di tempat tidur dan aku tidur di sofa!" kata Rukia menambahkan, dan setelahnya baru urat-urat di wajah Shinji mengendur. Sekretaris nyentrik itu menghela napas lega seraya menyesap kopinya untuk pertama kali sejak disajikan Rukia.

Rukia ikutan lega, tapi tetap saja dia merasa was-was. Kali ini hanya salah paham, dan Shinji seperti seorang ibu yang tidak terima melihat anak kesayangannya tidur dengan seorang wanita sepertinya. Bagaimana kalau Shinji tahu kalau Rukia pernah mengajak Grimmjow bercinta dan mereka benar-benar tidur di bawah satu selimut. Mungkin perang nuklir akan terjadi di bumi Tokyo.

"Tapi sejak kapan kau tinggal di sebelah Pak CEO?" Shinji tampak belum rela melepaskan diskusi ini, matanya kembali menatap tajam ke Rukia.

"Aku sudah tinggal di apartemen ini lebih dulu, lama sebelum dia-… maksudku, Pak CEO pindah ke sebelah," jelas Rukia, sempat menyadari bahasanya yang terlalu kasual saat menyebut kata ganti untuk Grimmjow. Dia harus menunjukkan rasa hormat pada Grimmjow ketika bicara di depan orang, terlebih lagi sekarang yang ada di depannya adalah Shinji, orang yang sangat mengagungkan sosok Grimmjow, layaknya Zeus.

Shinji memicingkan mata tidak percaya, tapi matanya bergerak cepat memindai seisi apartemen Rukia, melihat beberapa peralatan dan dekorasi terlihat agak usang, dia yakin Rukia memang sudah lebih dulu tinggal di apartemen ini sebelum Pak Bos pindah.

"Jadi ada urusan apa kau ke sini?" Grimmjow mengembalikan bahasan ke jalur awal, dan Shinji tersadar kalau dia sudah terlalu jauh mengalihkan konsentrasi, sampai-sampai lupa kalau dia harus mengabarkan hal penting ke Pak Bos.

"JJ Foundation kebobolan, ada yang membongkar brankas di basement," jelas Shinji tergesa-gesa. Dia kembali ke mode panik, karena perhatiannya sempat berpindah sampai dia lupa tujuan utamanya datang. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau datang, tapi karena Grimmjow tidak bisa dihubungi dan Pak Komisaris Baraggan mendesaknya agar segera meminta Pak CEO menyelesaikan permasalahan ini, dia jadi tidak bisa tinggal diam dan langsung meluncur ke sini sekalipun ini hari libur.

"Otakmu terlalu pendek karena terlalu banyak bekerja atau kenapa, hah?" Grimmjow merubah posisi duduknya, kali ini dia merenggangkan badan hingga tubuh besarnya terlihat sangat tidak sepadan dengan kursi kecil yang dia duduki, kakinya terjulur hingga ke bagian dalam meja dan melewati ke seberang, matanya melirik Rukia sekilas sebelum kembali menikmati kopi panasnya. Intinya, Grimmjow terlihat terlalu santai padahal Shinji sudah siaga satu begini.

"Bos, JJ Foundation!Kebobolan!Tapi kenapa bos bisa santai…" Shinji bertanya sampai mencondongkan badan dan tidak bisa menahan diri ikut menoleh pada Rukia yang pasang tampang tidak mengerti, berharap Rukia sama-sama bingung sepertinya.

"Sekarang jam kerja atau bukan?" tanya Grimmjow.

Shinji menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau repot-repot kerja bukan di jam kerja?" tembak Grimmjow.

Shinji tidak bisa menjawab, dia hanya merasa ini tidak benar. Bukan seharusnya perusahaan atau bos senang punya karyawan loyal, dan sekarang dia tengah melakukan, menunjukkan loyalitasnya pada pekerjaannya, tapi kenapa malah terlihat salah?

"Bukannya di Tokyo ada banyak polisi?"

Shinji mengangguk.

"Bukannya punya Ukitake yang bisa mencari detektif terbaik untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini?"

Shinji lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengiyakan perkataan bosnya, namun juga tidak bisa menghapus raut bingung di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak usah bicara mutar-mutar begitu. Bilang saja kalau dia harus pulang sekarang dan serahkan masalah ini ada polisi juga pengacara !" seloroh Rukia langsung pada intinya.

Shinji terlonjak dari kursinya, bibirnya mengerut menunjukkan ketidaksukaan setelah mendengar apa yang Rukia ucapkan. Betapa tidak sopannya cara bicara Rukia, juga kata-kata yang dia pilih, padahal kastanya jauh lebih rendah dari seorang sekretaris CEO. Dan sampai beberapa detik tadi Rukia masih sama bingung dengannya, lalu kenapa bisa dengan cepat satu pemikiran dengan Grimmjow?

"Tepat!" Grimmjow memberikan telunjuknya ke wajah Shinji.

Pria berambut bob itu tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia dengar, kedua tangannya terangkat ke mulut, menutup mulut yang terpaksa menganga sangking kagetnya. Dia memandang bergantian bosnya dan Rukia, lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"Ini pasti karena pengaruhmu! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Pak Bos?" Shinji menuding Rukia.

"Aku? Aku tidak-"

"Jangan menyangkal, Kerdil!" hardik Shinji.

"Shinji…" Grimmjow menyebut nama sekretarisnya dalam nada suara paling rendah, penuh ancaman, sontak Shinji merapatkan mulutnya. "Jaga kata-katamu."

"Maaf, Pak…" Shinji seperti mesin otomatis yang langsung melontarkan penyesalan, tapi dia tetap saja tidak suka Rukia terus dilindungi bosnya.

Grimmjow terdiam sejenak, melihat Shinji yang duduk merengut di seberang Rukia, sekalipun permohonan maaf sudah terdengar, tapi aura tidak bersahabat Shinji masih terasa kental. Grimmjow bukanlah orang yang tidak peduli dan tidak peka, dia tahu kenapa sekretarisnya bersikap begini, jadi bukan hal baru baginya, tapi dia juga tidak suka mendapati kenyataan kalau Rukia yang polos saat ini, tanpa make up, berpakaian normal, bahkan dengan rambut tidak rapi, terlihat sangat imut dilihat Shinji. Intinya dia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melihat penampilan Rukia sekarang. Jadi dia ingin Shinji segera pulang.

Lama berdiam dan Shinji tidak juga tampak akan menyerah.

"Baiklah, kita ke sana. Aku mandi dulu." Grimmjow beranjak dari kursinya, meneguk habis sisa kopi sebelum beranjak dari meja dapur, diikuti Shinji. Tapi baru beberapa langkah dia kembali berbalik dan berkata, "Kau juga!"

"Eh?" Rukia menyangsikan telinganya sendiri, mungkinkah dia salah dengar yang barusan Grimmjow bilang.

"Kau ada janji hari ini?" tanya Grimmjow ke Rukia dan dijawab dalam satu gelengan cepat. Polos tanpa kecurigaan sama sekali.

"Ok, jadi kau ikut juga ke sana!"

"Kenap-"

Grimmjow mendesis dan meletakkan telunjuknya di mulut, membuat Rukia menelan lagi kata-katanya di ujung lidah.

"Aku tunggu, waktumu hanya 15 menit dari sekarang!" Grimmjow memperingatkan sambil melirik jam di ruang tengah, dan Rukia hanya terbengong melihat sikap arogan Grimmjow, tapi ketika Grimmjow dan Shinji benar-benar keluar dari apartemennya, dia buru-buru ke kamar mandi.

"Ini hari liburku, harusnya aku santai, tapi kenapa aku juga ikut?" gerutunya sambil melucuti satu per satu pakaiannya, bersiap mandi.

.

.

.

Grimmjow dan Shinji berdiri di koridor, menunggu Rukia keluar dari apartemennya. Grimmjow mandi ala koboy, cepat dan seperlunya, merapikan rambut, memakai _cologne_ juga memilih baju kasual dari lemarinya yang tidak tertata. Karena itu sekarang dia mengenakan celana dan kemeja berwana hijau lumut dan dilapisi jaket hangat panjang ke lutut.

Shinji yang baru pertama kali masuk ke apartemen Grimmjow, tidak bisa menahan diri membereskan apartemen bosnya, merapihkan buku-buku yang tergeletak menyedihkan tak terurus di meja, tempat tidur, bahkan di dekat tv, belum lagi baju kotor yang teronggok begitu saja di lantai, juga barisan cangkir kotor di bak cuci piring yang sudah berkerak akibat berhari-hari tidak dicuci.

Dia hanya punya sepuluh menit beres-beres, mengingat betapa cepatnya Grimmjow bersiap, dan ketika Grimmjow muncul lagi di hadapannya, Shinji hanya bisa ternganga. Dalam sekejap pria tinggi itu sudah tampak menawan sekalipun hanya melakukan beberapa sentuhan kecil di penampilannya. Rasa kagum Shinji lagi-lagi mengalami _level up_. Bosnya memang sudah diciptakan sebagai manusia berkarisma yang sulit ditandingi.

"Seharusnya aku beri waktu 10 menit saja," gerutu Grimmjow sambil melirik jam tangannya, kakinya bergerak tidak sabaran mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tanpa henti di depan apartemennya.

Dalam benaknya, Grimmjow membayangkan Rukia pasti akan berpenampilan layaknya kerja normal, pakai blazer atau kemeja, dan make up sempurna, makanya sampai lama begini belum juga selesai.

Tidak sabaran menunggu, Grimmjow menelepon Rukia, nada dering sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, tidak juga ada jawaban, akhirnya dia melangkah ke pintu apartemen Rukia, tapi belum sampai dia mengetuknya tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, Rukia keluar dengan santainya.

Tidak hanya Grimmjow yang terbengong, Shinji juga sampai kehilangan kata-kata.

Rukia memakai celana training warna _pink soft_, lengkap dengan _sweater_ ber-_hoodie_ kebesaran yang panjangnya mencapai lutut yang warnanya senada dengan _sweater_, dan dia melengkapinya dengan sepasang sepatu _Converse_ model paling sederhana. _Make up_? Jangan ditanya, dia membiarkan wajahnya polos, hanya melapisinya dengan BB-Cream, tanpa polesan apa-apa lagi.

"Jadi berangkat?" tanya Rukia, kedua tangannya tersembunyi di kantong kangguru di bagian depan swaternya. Entah baju siapa yang dipakai, yang pasti sangat terlihat bukan ukurannya.

"Apa-apaan penampilanmu, itu!" protes Shinji, menyuarakan isi hati Grimmjow.

"Pertama, ini hari liburku, kedua aku juga tidak dibayar lembur. Jadi, buat apa aku ikut standar normal kerja kantor?" jelas Rukia enteng, dan Grimmjow yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum, menertawakan tingkah Rukia. Melihat Rukia yang begini, membuatnya membayangkan mereka pergi ke taman bermain dan main perosotan, bukan urusan kerja. Sikap acuh tak acuh Rukia memang berada jauh di atas batal normal.

"Aku hanya figuran, kalianlah pemeran utama. Jadi wajar saja kalau aku tidak tampil memukau," tambah Rukia lagi.

Grimmjow tertawa kecil, tingkah Rukia selalu saja diluar dugaan. Dan ini salah satu alasan kenapa Rukia selalu berhasil membuatnya tertarik.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di JJ Foundation. Rukia berjalan di belakang Grimmjow dan Shinji yang sibuk berdiskusi. Ini pertama kalinya Rukia menginjakkan kaki di JJ Foundation. Dia pernah melihat beberapa transaksi keuangan yang mengirimkan dana ke JJ Foundation sebagai bagian dari wujud peduli kemanusiaan , nilainya memang tidak pernah sedikit, sehingga terkesan ada sejumlah dana yang ditargetkan agar dikirimkan ke JJ Foundation setiap tahunnya. Rukia pernah bertanya bagaimana bisa sebuah Yayasan Sosial memiliki dana sekian besar dalam perputarannya.

Hinamori pernah menyebutkan ke Rukia perihal aktivitas rutin bulanan JJ Foundation yang menggalangkan bakti sosial, pendidikan gratis hingga bea siswa bagi masyarakat tidak mampu agar tidak putus sekolah.

Melihat sekeliling, Rukia meneliti setiap sudut JJ Foundation. Dimulai dari taman luas yang menyapa mereka saat memasuki kawasan JJ Foundation, lalu bangunan besar dengan gaya eropa kuno, hampir menyerupai kastil, tapi banyak anak kecil dan remaja lalu lalang di sekililing bangunan, sepertinya JJ Foundation menyediakan kelas khusus bagi mereka yang tidak bisa sekolah. Di luar isu brankas yang kebobolan, kondisi JJ Foundation dan aktivitasnya terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju kantor administrasi, dan begitu sampai di ruangan besar yang diisi sepuluh orang staff, Rukia hanya bisa menganga kaget. Entah berapa banyak orang, juga kegiatan yang diurus yayasan ini sampai memiliki karyawan sebanyak ini. Kalau memang ini adalah murni yayasan tanpa embel embel atau kegiatan terselubung, seharusnya tidak perlu orang sebanyak ini. Rukia mendekati Shinji yang sedang mencatat sederet angka di jurnalnya.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu?" Shinji bertanya ketika sorot mata mereka bertemu.

Rukia menjawabnya lewat satu cibiran, dan kembali melihat sekeliling ruang administrasi, sementara beberapa karyawan JJ Foundation menatapnya penuh tanya. Siapa juga yang tidak heran dengan caranya memakai _sweater_ yang lengkap dikancing sampai tudung menutupi kepala dan disimpul ke leher, membuatnya terlihat seperti buntalan kain berwarna _pink _berjalan. Makanya Shinji tidak mau dekat-dekat Rukia, dia takut tertular virus _fashion_ abnormal Rukia.

Grimmjow bicara dengan seorang petugas kemananan yang tampak panik, bicaranya tergagap, butiran keringat bermunculan di wajah tua berkeriputnya, matanya menatap ke semua tempat seolah mencari jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan Grimmjow.

Rukia memerhatikan tiap gerak gerik pria tua itu, dia seperti orang yang takut disalahkan atas kejadian ini, dan sikap intimidasi Grimmjow memang bukan main-main. Kata-katanya terdengar biasa, tapi aura dominasinya benar-benar menyeramkan, tidak heran kalau petugas keamanan itu sangat ketakutan.

"Kita langsung ke _basement_ 3," kata Grimmjow yang langsung balik badan, meninggalkan pria tua yang masih menyatukan tangan di depan dengan tubuh gemetar, bahkan buku-buku jarinya diremas sampai hampir berwarna putih pucat.

Rukia tidak banyak bicara, dan mengekor Grimmjow yang didampingi Shinji. Rukia tidak bicara, hanya mendengarkan setiap kali Grimmjow menginstruksikan sesuatu pada Shinji, sementara Shinji mencatat dengan cepat di jurnalnya.

Berada dalam lift,Rukia bisa melihat kamera cctv yang dipasang di empat sudut di bagian atas lift berukuran besar ini, bukan hanya satu, tapi empat, terlihat terlalu berlebihan untuk memasang 4 kamera cctv di lift, tapi kemudian Rukia sadar, ini adalah bagian dari , yayasan yang memiliki perputaran uang paling besar di Jepang.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan kasus ini ditangani polisi," gerutu Grimmjow sambil menggaruk sisi kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi bos..." Shinji masih tidak mengerti kenapa bosnya terlihat tidak mau ikut campur dalam penyelesaian kasus ini. Dia sampai berhenti menulis, menatap bosnya yang berdiri acuh tak acuh.

"Sekali-kali Pak Tua itu merugi juga bukan hal buruk. Dia harus merasakan setidaknya satu tamparan biar dia sadar dan jadi manusia yang lebih manusiawi!" sahut Grimmjow sarat dengan emosi juga amarah.

Mendengar Grimmjow menyebut Pak Tua, otak Rukia langsung menalarkan bahwa CEO itu menyebut ayahnya, yang notabene adalah komisaris , atau pemilik seluruh aset . Yang tidak Rukia mengerti kenapa Grimmjow terdengar sangat membenci ayahnya. Terakhir kali melihat keduanya bicara memang dari jauh, saat dirinya dan Hinamori hendak pulang. Ayah dan anak itu terlihat akur, tapi nada dalam suara Grimmjow barusan terdengar seperti seseorang yang menyimpan dendam. Rukia menyimpan pertanyaannya dalam hati, dan saat pintu lift terbuka dia mengekor Grimmjow dan Shinji, masih menjaga jarak aman.

Shinji tidak heran kalau bosnya sedang tidak berada dalam masa-masa baik, berhubung komisaris terus mendesak perihal pertunangan yang dipercepat, tapi mendengar langsung Grimmjow bicara begitu membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata, tidak bisa menjawab. Apalagi dia tahu bosnya suka Rukia, pasti itu membuat Pak CEO makin sulit menerima pertunangan yang diajukan komisaris, tapi Rukia juga tidak menerima perasaan Pak Bos, jadi tidak ada gunanya mengejar-ngejar Rukia. Kemarahan Shinji pada Rukia makin menjadi, apalagi setelah melirik wanita itu berpenampilan tidak lazim berdiri santai di belakangnya.

"Hei, Rukia!"

"Eh?" Rukia mendongak, mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan cara tidak bersahabat begitu, dia tidak kaget lagi karena Shinji bersikap luar biasa galak sejak keluar dari apartemennya pasca insiden pagi tadi.

"Kau sudah cukup aneh berpenampilan begitu, lalu kau juga tidak bicara sama sekali, memangnya kau bayangan?" seloroh Shinji sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Rukia.

"Memang _style_ dia begitu, biarkan saja!" sahut Grimmjow yang memilih mendamaikan keduanya.

"Bos jangan bela dia terus!" protes Shinji.

"Bukannya kau senang aku tidak bersuara? Lagipula aku tidak punya peran khusus. Aku cuma disuruh ikut, ya aku ikut! Apa masalahmu sebenarnya?!" Rukia buka suara, menantang Shinji yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya, dia tidak takut sama sekali.

"Beraninya kau, Kerdil!"

Grimmjow merentangkan kedua tangannya di antara Rukia dan Shinji, melerai mereka layaknya guru TK yang memisahkan muridnya. Dalam hati dia menyesali keputusannya mengajak Rukia ikut, karena Shinji tidak akan berhenti mencari gara-gara dan mendebat Rukia.

"Selamat siang Pak Grimmjow."

Seorang pria berkacamata mendekati mereka, dia menyapa dalam suara tenang penuh hormat.

Rukia memerhatikan pria itu, dan tiba-tiba instingnya memberi perasaan tidak enak, mata ungu gelap Rukia langsung berpaling tidak mau melihat pria itu. Cara pria itu menatapnya memang biasa saja, tapi ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang tidak bisa digambarkan dalam hati Rukia. Grimmjow melihat sikap aneh Rukia, terlebih lagi Rukia langsung mengambil tempat di belakang Shinji, tidak biasa bagi Rukia bersembunyi di belakang orang lain, apalagi ini Shinji, orang yang baru detik sebelumnya berdebat dengannya.

"Bagaimana dengan rekaman cctv, Szayel?" tanya Grimmjow yang langsung menjauhkan pria itu dari jarak pandang Rukia.

Pria bernama Szayel itu mengikuti Grimmjow yang langsung berbelok masuk ke sebuah pintu besar yang kuncinya sudah rusak, sangat jelas dibuka paksa.

"Rekaman cctv sempat menangkap dua orang mencurigakan berpakaian serba hitam tengah malam semalam, tapi tidak sempat menangkap wajah pelaku karena semua kamera cctv mendadak mati padahal listrik tidak ada gangguan, hampir setengah jam lamanya dan ketika sudah menyala lagi ternyata brankas sudah dibobol," jelas Szayel datar dan terlewat tenang.

Rukia mendengarkan dengan baik, dan nada tenang dalam suara Szayel menggelitik hatinya. Mata Rukia mengikuti Grimmjow yang bergerak masuk ke ruangan, dia ragu-ragu ingin mengekor, akhirnya dia hanya berdiri di dekat pintu masuk sambil melirik ke dalam.

Bola mata Rukia bergerak cepat memindai ruangan, instingnya langsung mengarah ke brankas ukuran besar yang lebih mirip _bunker_ itu, kondisi pintu memang sudah rusak parah, seperti dilelehkan dengan cairan kimia karena logam dibagian pintu sampai meleleh ke lantai. Tapi sesuatu menggelitik hati Rukia, perhatiannya terpusat pada tembok kosong di sebelah brankas, terlihat sangat tidak wajar tembok itu memakan ruang kosong di sebelah brankas seolah dibuat memang untuk menghimpit brankas sehingga brankas terkesan ditanam ke tembok.

Bukan temboknya yang menarik perhatian Rukia, tapi retakan cat di bagian tengah yang lurus sampai ke atas, tidak miring sama sekali. Dari luar terlihat seperti retakan normal, tapi hati kecil Rukia berkata lain.

Grimmjow berada di bagian dalam brankas, melihat brankas kosong melompong yang besarnya hampir seukuran kamar mandi di istana Jeagerjaquez. Bersih tanpa ada sisa dokumen ataupun satu lembar uangpun, dia menyentuh dinding besi dingin brankas. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya dia masuk ke bagian dalam brankas, selama ini dia hanya menyaksikan dari luar setiap kali ada orang keluar masuk ke brankas. Pengurusan brankas di JJ Foundation diserahkan pada Szayel, pria yang berada di sebelahnya sekarang. Lalu dia bilang cctv mati tiba-tiba, dia tidak percaya ada kebetulan seperti itu, kecurigaannya jatuh pada sosok tenang Szayel, tapi dia belum punya bukti, hanya insting.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Grimmjow tersentak mendengar nada suara tinggi Shinji, dan dia mengerti kepada siapa dia akan mengarahkan suara melengking begitu kalau bukan ke Rukia. Buru-buru dia keluar dari brankas, mendekati Shinji yang tengah mencengkram tangan Rukia, sementara Rukia hanya menatap Shinji kosong, tanpa ekspresi.

'_Kenapa lagi dia?'_ kata hati kecil Grimmjow, karena sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia melihat Rukia yang begini, banteng Rukia yang sudah lama tidak pernah dia lihat.

Rukia tidak menyingkirkan tangan Shinji, dia diam saja, hingga Grimmjow menghampiri keduanya, melepaskan cengkraman tangan Shinji, dan menyentuh kedua bahu Rukia, mengarahkan Rukia agar melihatnya, hanya melihatnya.

"Pak Bos, dia…"

Grimmjow mengangkat tangannya ke udara, dan Shinji langsung menghentikan kata-kata yang siap meluncur dari mulutnya. Dia melihat kelembutan di mata Grimmjow, dan sedikit demi sedikit es kutub di mata Rukia mencair, setelah bertukar tatap selama beberapa saat, Rukia seperti baru tersadar dan memberi jarak di antara mereka.

"Apa-apaan dia?" gerutu Shinji kesal melihat semu merah mewarnai pipi Rukia.

"Tembok ini…" Rukia memukul tembok tiga kali, dan terdengar suara dentuman gaung dari dalam, seolah ada ruang yang menyebabkan suara bergaung.

Grimmjow mengerti dengan cepat apa yang Rukia maksud, dia pun meneliti tembok, tapi tiba-tiba Rukia menghilang keluar ruangan.

"Kau mau kemana, Rukia?" seru Grimmjow yang langsung memberi isyarat pada Shinji agar mengekor Rukia, tapi belum sempat Shinji bergerak, sosok berkarisma muncul.

"Pak Komisaris?!" Shinji terkesiap, dan segera memberikan salam, membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Sang Komisaris bertubuh kekar itu tersenyum tipis, dan menggerakkan tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Shinji agar segera menegakkan badan, langkahnya santai mendekati Grimmjow.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang."

Grimmjow hanya mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli dengan sapaan sekenanya dari ayahnya sendiri. Perhatiannya tetap berpusat pada sosok Rukia yang menghilang keluar dari ruangan, sementara Shinji yang diminta mengikuti Rukia, malah tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Segera saja dia meraih ponselnya, menelepon Rukia, nada menyambungkan terdengar berulang kali tapi Rukia tidak juga menjawab.

"Siapa yang kau hubungi? Polisi? Mereka sudah dalam perjalanan ke sini," kata Baraggan santai, dia hanya mengangguk pelan saat Szayel memberikan salam padanya.

"Jadi, berapa kerugian JJ Foundation kali ini?" tanya komisaris santai, dia masih terlihat bisa tersenyum sekalipun Shinji sudah keluar keringat dingin saat membuka buku jurnalnya, melihat catatan kecilnya. Catatan yang mencantumkan apa saja isi brankas JJ Foundation. Yang paling berat adalah uang sumbangan yang sengaja tidak disetorkan ke bank untuk mengurangi kecurigaan lembaga pengawas keuangan negara, belum lagi dokumen-dokumen penting kerjasama dengan beberapa _foundation_dan lembaga sosial lain sebagai jaminan atas proyek kemanusiaan.

"Kalau kau sudah menghubungi polisi, buat apa menyuruh aku datang juga, Pak Tua?" tanya Grimmjow kesal, dia tidak melihat ada manfaat yang bisa dia berikan untuk kasus ini, karena dia juga bukan pejabat di JJ Foundation, hanya sebagai saksi tak tercatat secara resmi di setiap transaksi JJ Foundation.

"Kau harus belajar mengatur JJ Foundation, ini adalah satu dari sekian banyak _asset_ ," jelas komisaris tanpa sedikitpun menurunkan nada mengintimidasi dalam suaranya.

"Seperti aku tidak cukup gelagapan mengurus ," gumam Grimmjow asal, dan kembali melirik Szayel yang berdiri tenang sambil beberapa kali merubah posisi berdirinya. Dia tidak pernah mau terlibat dengan JJ Foundation, karena baginya semua yang berkecimpung di JJ Foundation selalu terlihat abu-abu, tidak jelas apakah yayasan ini murni lembaga sosial ataukah ada unsur komersial di dalamnya. Karena setiap pergerakan dana selalu rapi tersalurkan, tapi laporan keuangan dibuat dua buku, dan itu menimbulkan kecurigaan besar Grimmjow. Jadi dia tidak ingin masuk ke area abu-abu itu, lebih baik konsen mengurus yang jelas-jelas mengurus bisnis, dimana laporan laba ruginya jelas dan terbuka, tidak ada area abu-abu.

Sudah ada Szayel yang mengusus JJ Foundation, jadi Grimmjow merasa tidak akan berarti banyak sekalipun dia terlibat dalam komunitas berhati emas nan dermawan itu.

"Jadi, Szayel, apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanya komisaris.

"Untuk saat ini kita harus menunggu pemerik-"

"_Bukk!"_

Obrolan mereka terhenti karena suara hantaman keras di tembok, semua mata tertuju pada buntalan kain warna pink yang tengah memegang palu penghancur tembok.

"Rukia!" Shinji yang paling pertama bereaksi, dia berteriak dan menarik palu dari tangan Rukia, sementara Rukia pasang tampang tanpa dosa melihat ke arah Shinji yang emosi bukan main, siap membungkus Rukia dan melemparnya masuk ke tong sampah.

"Apa yang kau-" Szayel bergegas mendekati Rukia, wajah paniknya yang paling pertama di tangkap selalu tenang, tidak pernah benar-benar menunjukkan emosinya, tapi melihat Rukia memukul tembok dengan palu membuatnya langsung lepas kendali dan menghampiri Rukia, tampak sangat murka.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Shinji mendesak Rukia menjawab, tapi Rukia tidak menjawab, malah merebut palu berat itu dari tangan Shinji, seolah itu bukan benda berbobot 3,5kg. Shinji tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi ketika Rukia kembali mengayunkan palu ke tembok dan terdengar suara dentuman keras.

"Rukia!"

Grimmjow melihat tembok bergetar, matanya membelalak melihat retakan tambah banyak, reflek dia menarik Rukia menjauh dari tembok, bukan mencegah Rukia menghancurkan tembok, tapi karena tembok tiba-tiba runtuh seperti domino, dan detik kemudian muncul dinding besi dari balik dinding yang hancur itu.

"Ini…" tidak ada yang bisa berkata-kata, hanya Szayel yang bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata dengan mata membulat sempurna, matanya berpindah dari dinding besi ke Rukia yang pasang tampang polosnya sementara Grimmjow tengah memeluknya dari belakang, tidak sedikitpun merenggangkan lengkungan tangannya sekalipun perhatiannya terpusat pada pemandangan baru di depan mereka.

"Kenapa ada dinding besi?" Shinji akhirnya bersuara, dia sudah mengumpulkan banyak kemarahan yang mau dia muntahkan ke Rukia, tapi Rukia malah membuka plot lain yang membuat kemarahannya mengalir begitu saja.

Komisaris mendekati Grimmjow, awalnya dia memerhatikan dinding besi, tapi dia tidak bisa mengabaikan sikap protektif anaknya pada seseorang yang berpenampilan seperti buntalan kain berwarna _pink_ ini. Lama matanya meneliti Rukia, serius tanpa berkedip, dan ketika Rukia membalas sorot matanya sambil mengangguk susah payah karena tidak bisa memberikan salam dengan benar akibat tangan Grimmjow, barulah sang komisaris itu tersenyum tipis.

"Dari mana kau dapat palu itu?" Grimmjow bersuara, nada dalam suaranya seolah bicara pada teman lama, mau tidak mau sang komisaris mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran mendengar Grimmjow bicara santai begitu pada perempuan. Biasanya dia akan selalu berusaha menunjukkan sisi karisma, dan maskulin agar bisa menunjukkan kedudukannya.

"Janitor," jawab Rukia santai dan datar.

Grimmjow melepaskan penjara tangannya agar bisa melihat jelas wajah Rukia, dan dia kembali merasa kesal melihat wajah datar Rukia. Dia tidak suka melihat Rukia yang selalu berusaha menutupi diri dalam raut wajah datar begini.

"Aku melihat retakan di tembok, juga suara gaung yang aneh. Sama seperti ruang rahasia yang pernah ayahku buat saat aku masih kecil, jadi aku pikir mungkin retakan itu muncul karena ada ruangan lain," jelas Rukia cepat. Seketika itu juga kekesalan di dada Grimmjow mencair, dia tidak akan menyerang Rukia yang tak berekspresi ini. Dia mengerti kenapa Rukia membangun tembok kasat mata itu tiba-tiba, semua karena dia harus mengingat ayahnya, dia tidak ingin mengingat tapi memaksakan diri.

Tanpa sadar Grimmjow meletakkan tangan besarnya di puncak kepala Rukia, sorot matanya hangat seolah berkata 'Kerja bagus, Rukia'

"Kau… Rukia?"

Rukia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk bisa melihat sorot mata Grimmjow, karena komisaris langsung berdiri di dekatnya. Naluri seorang karyawan yang bertemu bos besar menguasai Rukia dengan cepat, badannya tegak siaga sekalipun komisaris tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Kuchiki Rukia, Manajer _Finance_?" tanya komisaris santai, dan Rukia hanya mengangguk dalam. Rukia menyadari betapa dirinya berantakan dan tidak mencerminkan penampilan layaknya seorang karyawan , tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau CEO yang menyeretnya ke sini di hari libur begini.

"Beberapa kali aku dengar namamu di rapat direksi mengenai proyeksi dan perencanaan keuangan di Pabrik Nature, juga evaluasi _cash flow_ , baru kali ini bisa bertemu langsung. Ternyata kau memang se-unik cerita yang aku dengar," kata komisaris Baraggan santai, senyum lebar tidak juga lepas dari bibirnya, matanya bergerak cepat memindai Rukia dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Sesuatu menggelitik hatinya, melihat kedekatan anaknya dengan karyawan baru yang bisa dibilang secepat kilat sudah memiliki reputasi di kalangan direksi ini, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah reputasi ini yang membuat Grimmjow akrab dengannya ataukah ada penyebab lain.

Rukia merasa tidak nyaman berada di bawah sorot mata komisaris yang begitu tajam, dia menelan ludah dan berkata, "Ah, sebenarnya-"

"Bukankah ada hal lain yang harus kau perhatikan, Pak Tua?" geram Grimmjow memotong Rukia, matanya menusuk tajam ke komisaris seraya menggerakkan dagu ke arah dinding besi.

"Benar juga, aku hampir lupa," sahutnya, membalik tubuh dan meneliti dinding besi, tangan berkeriputnya menyentuh tuas yang kemudian terdengar suara 'klik' hingga muncul celah di tengah dinding, dia bergerak cepat mendorong celah semakin besar, celah besar tersebut menyerupai pintu hingga mereka bisa melihat bagian dalam ruang tersembunyi itu.

Shinji yang paling pertama heboh dengan mengeluarkan suara melengking, mengagetkan semua orang. Siapapun akan kaget melihat tumpukan uang dan dokumen di tengah ruangan tersembunyi itu.

"Shinji!"

"Iya pak?" Shinji mendekati Grimmjow cepat, menahan langkahnya yang hendak masuk ke ruangan tersembunyi.

"Telepon resepsionis dan keamanan, bilang polisi tidak boleh ke sini. Ini akan mencoreng nama Jeagerjaquez karena tidak becus mengurus karyawannya sendiri," kata Grimmjow dengan suara rendah hampir mirip menggeram, sorot matanya tajam terarah ke Szayel yang masih membeku di samping reruntuhan tembok, dan tidak lama kemudian mata biru terangnya bertemu pandang dengan ayahnya, seringai mencemooh dia tujukan pada ayahnya.

"Maksudnya pak?" Shinji yang masih bingung dengan instruksi Grimmjow tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah tidak mengertinya.

"Jangan biarkan polisi datang apapun alasannya!" hardik Grimmjow tidak sabaran, emosinya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kemarahannya lagi, dan Shinji memperburuk suasana karena tidak bisa menangkap dengan cepat kode dari Grimmjow.

Shinji tidak banyak bicara dan segera meraih ponsel sementara kakinya berlari cepat menuju lift.

Ayah Grimmjow memeriksa seisi ruangan penuh teliti, setiap sudut, tidak mempedulikan tumpukan uang dan dokumen, seolah tidak penting baginya berapa banyak uang yang tertumpuk di sana. Dia menekan tiap dinding yang bisa dia gapai, tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan menggeser dinding, dinding yang ternyata terhubung ke brankas. Tawa sinis komisaris itu membahana ke seluruh ruangan, dia terus tertawa, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri.

Grimmjow hanya menonton sikap gila ayahnya sementara matanya tidak pernah lolos membaca gerak gerik Szayel.

"Szayel… Szayel…" pekik ayahnya Grimmjow sambil bertepuk tangan tanpa henti, dia melangkah mendekati Szayel tanpa menghentikan tepuk tangannya, mengangumi kepandaian yang tidak pernah dia duga.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan menyangkal, karena memang kau pelakunya. Tapi ini benar-benar skenario besar yang tidak ada dalam perkiraanku. Kau benar-benar… Jenius Keparat!"

Rukia menutup mulut bersamaan dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna ketika sebuah tinju mendarat di perut pria berkacamata itu. Tinju telak dari pria tua yang seharusnya tidak terlalu bertenaga, tapi Szayel langsung tersungkur di lantai sambil mengerang kesakitan.

Pak Komisaris mengibaskan tangannya berkali-kali, seolah dia baru saja berbagi sakit setelah memukul Szayel. Sepasang kolam ungu milik Rukia tidak pernah meninggalkan sosok pria tua berkarisma itu, dalam hati dia mengagumi karisma seorang komisaris dari , dan tidak heran jika Grimmjow memiliki karisma yang sama. Bahkan sekarang pria tua itu terlihat dikelilingi aura mencekam, mengintai mangsa.

"Kau mungkin tidak menyangka akan terbongkar begini. Apa kau berharap membawa pulang semua uang ini saat aku lengah? Kenapa kau putuskan membongkar tambangmu sekarang? Seharusnya kau tunggu lima tahun lagi sampai gunungan uang itu benar-benar bisa mengubur mayatmu!"

Setiap kata yang terlontar dari Pak Komisaris mengirim udara dingin ke seluruh tubuh Rukia, dia sering melihat _owner_ perusahaan marah bahkan sampai memaki karyawannya, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia melihat seseorang marah tanpa banyak emosi dalam suaranya tapi tetap meninggalkan jejak menakutkan sekalipun dirinya hanya sebagai penonton.

Rukia terlalu sibuk memerhatikan komisaris hingga tidak sadar Shinji sudah beberapa detik berdiri di sebelahnya, dan tangan Grimmjow tidak juga melepas pelukannya.

"Pak!" Shinji yang kesal karena Grimmjow tidak juga mengenali kode darinya, malah menepak tangan Grimmjow, terlalu kuat hingga sang CEO berseru kesakitan sambil melotot padanya.

"Pak Komisaris…" Shinji memberitahu lewat lirikan matanya kalau Pak Komisaris memanggilnya masuk ke ruangan.

Grimmjow tidak jadi marah ke Shinji, dia langsung meninggalkan Rukia dan Shinji masuk ke ruangan, dan detik kemudian keduanya menghilang ke dalam brankas. Baik Shinji maupun Rukia hanya bisa menonton Szayel yang tergeletak di lantai, masih meringis kesakitan sementara kedua petinggi hilang dari jarak pandang.

"Jadi, bagaimana instingmu bisa kuat begitu?" tanya Shinji penasaran, dan Rukia hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh tak acuh.

"Sombong!" umpat Shinji kesal, menyesal sudah bertanya.

"Aku hanya membuka satu halaman dari kisah lama di kepalaku dan… seperti yang kau lihat, begitulah otakku bekerja," jawab Rukia enteng, bibirnya mengerucut saat Shinji mencibir padanya.

Dia tidak berbohong, karena memang hanya dengan melihat retakan sudah cukup membuatnya mengingat waktu-waktu menyenangkan bersama ayahnya. Ketika keluarga kecilnya masih sangat hangat dalam formasi lengkap. Ayahnya yang selalu tersenyum setiap kali ibu marah karena sudah membangun ruangan tidak berguna di gudang belakang. Dirinya dan ayah selalu berbagi rahasia di ruangan itu.

Shinji meneliti Rukia hati-hati, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana pola kerja otak Rukia. Dalam sikap tidak pedulinya, sikap yang tampak seenaknya itu, dia akan menghasilkan ide-ide brilian, analisa yang kritis tapi juga bisa sangat bodoh karena menolak seorang CEO . Jika dia seorang wanita karir yang memiliki visi seperti perkiraannya, seharusnya Rukia menerima perasaan Pak CEO tanpa embel-embel, dengan tangan terbuka, atau parah-parahnya memanfaatkannya untuk bisa naik jabatan, atau hidup lebih baik sebagai pacar orang berpangkat.

Reflek kepalanya menggeleng berkali-kali, tidak habis pikir, dan dia makin tidak mengerti dengan bosnya yang bisa jatuh hati ke orang model Rukia. Logikanya tidak bisa menerima. Tapi melihat interaksi keduanya, dimana keduanya tidak keberatan sama sekali kontak fisik. Pak Bos yang tidak ragu menunjukkan perhatiannya, dan Rukia yang cuek saja menghadapi perhatian itu. Benarkah perasaan mereka berdua tidak saling bersambut?

Jawaban dari keduanya sangat jelas, tapi sikap yang ditunjukkan keduanya malah membuat Shinji berpikir sebaliknya.

"Ji!… Shinji! SHINJI!"

"Ah… iya pak?"

Shinji tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri, mendekati Grimmjow yang muncul dari pintu brankas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan di tengah keadaan genting begini, hah?" sembur Grimmjow yang langsung melayangkan tangan hendak menjitak kepalanya, beruntungnya Shinji memiliki reflek bagus, dia menghindar cepat.

"Maaf pak!" Shinji membungkuk dalam meminta maaf.

"Hubungi bagian _Finance_ dan _Accounting_ JJ Foundation, minta semua daftar _asset_ juga inventaris dokumen berharga yang disimpan di brankas. Aku harus lihat berapa banyak yang sudah diambil si Keparat Szayel!" suruh Grimmjow tanpa melewatkan decak jijik penuh kemarahan saat menyebut nama Szayel.

Perhatian Grimmjow berpindah ke Rukia, dia mendekati Rukia.

"Rukia, aku harus menyelesaikan banyak hal jadi sepertinya kau-"

"Aku mau pulang juga kok," kata Rukia memotong, dan Grimmjow reflek tersenyum mendapati sikap Rukia, cukup lega Rukia sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak dibayar lembur?" tanya Rukia polos, matanya menuntut sekalipun nada suaranya biasa saja.

"Kau akan mendapatkan bonus di hari pengangkatanmu sebagai karyawan tetap."

Shinji ternganga, dia melihat Pak Komisaris yang baru saja mendeklarasikan hal yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Kapan masa percobaanmu berakhir?" Pak Komisaris mendekati Rukia, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada, sorot mata bangga dan senangnya tidak bisa ditutupi sama sekali, dia terlihat tertarik pada sosok Rukia.

"Tapi Pak, karyawan yang lolos masa percobaan harus melewati masa kontrak dulu setidaknya satu tahun baru bisa menjadi karyawan tetap," selak Shinji yang mengingatkan peraturan baku HRD .

Pak Komisaris tidak tampak terganggu mendengar Shinji memberinya peringatan menyalahi aturan .

"Dalam masa percobaan dia sudah menunjukkan kinerja di atas rata-rata, aku punya alasan kuat untuk melompati satu tahapan," sanggah Pak Komisaris santai, dan Shinji tidak bisa membantahnya lagi.

Rukia tidak tampak senang mendengar berita baik ini. Mata ungu gelapnya sibuk meneliti raut wajah komisaris, dan dalam hatinya timbul perasaan tidak suka. Senyum Pak Komisaris terlihat licik, Rukia membaca ada maksud lain dalam senyum hangat itu, tapi dia juga tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan bagus untuk mengamankan posisinya sebagai seorang karyawan tetap. Kesempatan bagus begini tidak akan datang dua kali, jadi selagi bisa dia harus mengambilnya, belum lagi informasi dari Hinamori, tunjangan karyawan tetap lumayan besar.

"Kenapa kau ikut campur dalam hal ini, Pak Tua?"

Shinji bergidik ngeri mendengar nada suara Grimmjow, entah apa yang membuat Pak Bos tidak suka, tapi kemarahan tergambar jelas di wajahnya saat memutar badan hanya sekedar untuk bisa menghadap Pak Komisaris. Aura dominasi menguar darinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Grimm? Aku hanya memberikan apresiasi pada karyawan yang sudah bekerja dengan baik," jawab Pak Komisaris tanpa gentar.

"Apresiasi? Rukia berada di bawah strukturku, semua keputusan ada di tanganku," geram Grimmjow.

"Sepertinya kau lupa. Kau adalah bonekaku di , boneka tidak seharusnya menentang pemiliknya," jawab Pak Komisaris pelan, hampir seperti berbisik, tapi baik Rukia maupun Shinji sama-sama bisa mendengar nada mengancam dalam suaranya.

Keduanya lama saling bertukar pandang, sebelum Grimmjow yang membuang muka dan mengambil ponsel dari sakunya yang berdering keras.

"Ya?... Oke, tunggu sebentar!"

Sekarang Rukia bisa mengerti kenapa keduanya tidak akur, bagaimana dan kenapa Grimmjow memanggil ayahnya sendiri dengan sebutan Pak Tua. Juga bagaimana Pak Komisaris terlihat sangat terbiasa mengintimidasi Grimmjow, bahkan tidak segan-segan menyebut Grimmjow sebagai boneka. Tidak ada aura kasih sayang ayah dan anak dari keduanya, seolah mereka benar-benar dua orang yang terhubung karena urusan bisnis, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

Grimmjow mendorong Rukia menjauh dari brankas, menyuruh Rukia segera pulang karena sudah ada taksi yang menunggunya di _lobby_. Rukia yang tidak ingin banyak bicara, segera menuruti perkataan Grimmjow, berjalan menuju lift dan meninggalkan JJ Foundation. Sementara Grimmjow, Komisaris dan Shinji melanjutkan sidang panjang mereka, dengan Szayel sebagai terdakwanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Memasuki akhir November udara makin dingin, belum mencapai Desember tapi salju sangat sering turun. Grimmjow melihat layar ponselnya lama, dia baru saja menerima pesan dari Starrk, dan pesan panjang itu menjelaskan bagaimana dia berhasil menjebak pria bernama Nnoi untuk meminjam uang padanya, jumlah yang sangat besar untuk ukuran orang biasa tanpa pekerjaan sepertinya. Dia menjelaskan bagaimana mudahnya dia memancing Nnoi ke perjudian dan menawarkan pinjaman ketika pria itu kalah judi. Tapi yang mengherankan adalah, dia bisa membayar separuh dari pinjamannya hanya seminggu setelahnya.

Grimmjow mengetukkan jemarinya di meja, berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar tujuannya segera tercapai. Jika ritme permainan lambat begini, maka semakin sulit mendapatkan hati Rukia.

"Dari mana dia mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?" gumam Grimmjow, dia tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya karena Starrk sendiri tidak bisa memberi penjelasan lebih banyak lagi. Sementara sikap Rukia biasa saja, tidak tampak frustasi seperti sebelumnya saat ibunya meneror minta uang tanpa henti.

Dia segera beranjak dari kursinya, memutuskan untuk memeriksa lebih jauh, mungkin pria itu masih punya simpanan yang tidak digunakan.

"Tidak mungkin! Terakhir kali tertangkap polisi, dia bahkan tidak bisa keluar sampai Rukia mengirimkan uang," gumam Grimmjow sambil melangkah menuju lift.

_Pengangkatan Rukia sebagai karyawan tetap sudah dari minggu lalu, dan mulai bulan ini dia seharusnya menerima tunjangan karyawan tetap, tapi nilainya tidak akan sebesar itu. _

Lift terbuka, Grimmjow langsung masuk dan di dalamnya ada Hinamori bersama dua orang staff _Accounting_. Merekaterdiam seketika padahal sedang mengobrol seru, langsung memberi salam penuh hormat. Grimmjow tidak ingin menganggu mereka dan mengambil tempat di belakang sambil bersandar ke dinding lift, berhubung dia harus ke parkiran di lantai bawah.

"Jadi bagaimana?" bisik seorang staff ke Hinamori.

"Aku juga bingung, Rukia terlalu tenang padahal tabungannya sampai terkuras habis," jawab Hinamori dalam suara pelan, kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia meraih ponsel dan segera mengetik pesan.

Grimmjow yang mendengar nama Rukia, langsung menegakkan badan, tubuh tinggi dan mata tajamnya membuatnya bisa dengan mudah membaca apa yang tengah Hinamori ketik di layar ponselnya.

_Rukia, kalau kau perlu uang aku akan pinjamkan. Aku juga punya kenalan polisi, mungkin bisa membantumu mencari tahu siapa pelakunya._

Grimmjow menegang, tangannya bergerak tanpa diperintah, mencengkram tangan Hinamori yang hendak menekan tombol kirim.

"Ada apa dengan Rukia?" tanyanya cepat, sontak Hinamori berbalik karena terlalu kaget. Menyadari sikap tiba-tibanya, Grimmjow melepaskan cengkramannya, berdehem sedikit untuk mengubah nada suaranya kembali menjadi seorang CEO .

"Tadi aku mendengar kalian menyebutkan tabungannya terkuras habis, memangnya ada apa?" lanjut Grimmjow, berusaha keras mengendalikan emosinya agar tidak terlalu kentara. "Dia baru saja diangkat menjadi karyawan tetap, aku tidak ingin dia menyebabkan masalah," tambah Grimmjow lagi, demi mengurangi tatapan curiga ketiga karyawannya.

"Bu-bukan begitu Pak!" Hinamori panik mendengar ucapan Grimmjow."Rukia tidak membuat masalah, dia malah mendapat masalah," jelas Hinamori cepat, tidak ingin Rukia mendapatkan catatan jelek padahal dia baru saja menjadi karyawan tetap.

"Jadi tadi Rukia memeriksa rekening pribadinya lewat internet _banking_, dan ternyata saldo di rekeningnya habis, ada beberapa kali penarikan dua minggu kemarin. Setelah dia cari, ternyata kartu ATM nya hilang, dia baru sadar juga kalau kartu ATM-nya tidak ada di dompet," kata Hinamori cepat, dan Grimmjow hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Oh seperti itu…" sahut Grimmjow, menyembunyikan perasaan bercampur dalam hatinya.

Dia prihatin mendengar Rukia menerima musibah, tapi dalam hati sebuah lampu terang baru saja menyala. Dia berniat mencari jawaban, dan jawabannya datang sendiri ke hadapannya.

Starrk berhasil menjalankan misinya, dan sekarang Rukia baru saja mendapatkan serangan. Pantas saja Rukia terlihat tenang, itu karena Rukia tidak mengetahui kalau uangnya sudah dikuras. Nnoi bisa mengembalikan uang dalam waktu singkat karena diam-diam menguras tabungan Rukia. Dalam diam dia mengutuk siapapun otak dibalik sabotase ATM Rukia ini. Mereka memutuskan mengambil uang Rukia diam-diam karena Rukia tidak memberikan apa yang mereka minta. Apakah mereka benar-benar keluarga yang terikat darah?

Begitu sampai di parkiran, Grimmjow meraih ponselnya, mengirim pesan ke Starrk, menyuruhnya agar terus menekan Nnoi membayar sisa pinjamannya, jika perlu mengancam dengan kekerasan. Semakin sering diteror, maka semakin bagus.

"Cepatlah datang padaku, Rukia…" desisnya sebelum menyalakan mobil dan keluar dari parkiran.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Rukia terdiam menatap layar ponselnya, dia membaca pesan dari ibunya.

'_Iya, kenapa? Kau punya uang dan bisa membantu kami, bukankah kau yang tidak punya hati? Kalau kau punya uang kenapa kau tidak mau membantu pamanmu sendiri?'_

Satu helaan napas berat membuat Rukia makin jatuh dalam lubang keterpurukan hatinya.

Awalnya dia memang merasa aneh kenapa Paman Nnoi tiba-tiba berkunjung ke apartemennya. Beralasan bahwa dia baru saja mengantar paket dari Karakura, dan ingin menyapa keponakannya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau semua akan berakhir seperti ini. Tabungan yang dia sisihkan untuk membayar sisa cicilan apartemen ke pihak _leasing_ terkuras habis. Otaknya kosong seketika saat mengingat saldo akhir tabungannya.

"Ya, aku yang tidak punya hati. Bahkan setelah ibu mengambil semua uangku, yang aku terima tetap hanya hinaan?" gumam Rukia sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Bukan hanya kepalanya yang sakit, yang paling sakit justru hatinya, nyeri di ulu hati karena dia tidak menyangka akan terpuruk sebegini jauh karena keluarganya sendiri, dan tidak ada sedikipun rasa bersalah dari ibunya, bahkan paman Nnoi tidak mau menerima teleponnya. Dia ingin memaki paman yang selalu membuat masalah itu, seolah hidupnya hanya didedikasikan untuk menciptakan masalah demi masalah.

Mata Rukia melirik bar di pinggir jalan, dia ingin mampir dan membakar tenggorokannya barang segelas, mengalihkan beban sekalipun hanya sesaat, tapi dia ingat bahwa mulai saat ini dia harus menahan semua jenis pengeluaran yang tidak perlu, bahkan harus mencari sumber penghasilan lain agar bisa bertahan hidup sampai menerima transferan gaji bulan berikutnya.

"Seperti hidupku tidak cukup rumit saja," gumam Rukia dengan kepala terkulai lesu.

"Hidupmu memang selalu rumit sejak aku mengenalmu."

Rukia menoleh ke sebelahnya, mendapati rambut oranye menyala dalam pandangannya, dan seketika itu juga hatinya terasa makin berat. Melihat Ichigo membuatnya mengingat saat-saat dia mengeluarkan uang tanpa pikir panjang agar Ichigo bisa menjadi karyawan tetap di , dalam hati dia menyesali masa-masa itu dan berharap waktu bisa diputar ulang sehingga dia bisa berpikir lebih logis, bisa menabung dan punya banyak deposito saat ini.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Rukia malas, dia tidak sedikitpun melirik Ichigo dan kembali melangkah menyusuri trotoar jalan menuju apartemen.

"Kau benar-benar membuang cincin dariku?"

Langkah tegap kaki Rukia terhenti, dia memberikan sorot mata penuh kebencian ke Ichigo, tidak percaya dia masih membahas cincin sekarang.

"Aku bukan mau memintanya kembali, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau cukup kehilangan akal karena bisa membuang cincin mahal begitu saja."

"He?" Rukia mengerutkan kedua alisnya, tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Ichigo.

"Setidaknya aku tahu kau terluka dan benar-benar mencintaiku sampai hilang akal."

Tersulut api kemarahan yang tiba-tiba berkobar setelah mendengar ucapan menjijikkan Ichigo, Rukia mencengkram kerah jaket tebal Ichigo, matanya membelalak tajam seolah ingin menghajar Ichigo sampai wajahnya tak berbentuk lagi. Setiap detak di jantungnya mengirim kebencian yang amat sangat, mengaburkan akal sehatnya, membuat tenaganya terpusat di tangan hingga tanpa sadar dia mengepalkan tangan sampai gemetar hebat.

"Cinta kau bilang? Delusi macam apa yang ingin kau ciptakan, Brengsek? Jika kau sudah bahagia bersama Orihime, nikmati saja kebahagiaanmu, aku tidak perlu perhatian darimu! Sudah tidak ada hal yang bisa menghubungkan kita berdua. Jadi jangan buang tenagamu untukku karena aku juga tidak sudi membuang tenagaku untukmu!" geram Rukia, kemarahan tergambar jelas dalam tiap kerutan di wajahnya, tapi Ichigo menikmati tiap detiknya, dia menyukai Rukia yang berekspresi seperti ini. Dia terlihat lebih hidup, tidak seperti boneka kosong yang akan menunjukkan wajah yang sama sekalipun dalam hati emosinya sedang bergolak.

Bisik-bisik tidak enak terdengar dari beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di trotoar jalan, bahkan beberapa di antaranya adalah karyawan . Ichigo tidak keberatan menerima perhatian dari mereka, tapi Rukia yang tidak menyadari sekelilingnya tampaknya tidak akan menurunkan luapan emosinya sama sekali.

Ichigo meraih kedua tangan Rukia, mencengkramnya kuat hingga Rukia mau tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Selama kau tidak bisa menerima orang lain dalam hidupmu, itu artinya aku masih ada di sini!" Ichigo berkata sambil menunjuk dada Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum sinis, menepis tangan Ichigo kuat.

"Kau memang ada disini, tapi tidak lebih dari objek kebencian!" tandas Rukia seraya mendorong Ichigo menjauh darinya, rasa muaknya sudah sampai ke puncak kepala, mengaburkan logikanya. Dia ingin segera meninggalkan Ichigo, dia ingin secepatnya menghapus Ichigo dari hatinya. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri kenyataan bahwa dia terkadang mengingat saat-saat Ichigo ada di sisinya, dan di saat yang sama dia akan mengutuk hatinya, membenci Ichigo hingga tidak ada ruang lagi dalam hatinya untuk mengingatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian saling kenal."

Baik Ichigo maupun Rukia sama-sama menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, dan Aizen berdiri santai sambil melambaikan tangan, wajahnya tersenyum lebar, membuat suasana makin canggung mengingat bagaimana tekanan yang muncul di antara Rukia dan Ichigo. Aizen sudah melihat keduanya saling adu argument semenjak dia keluar dari kawasan gedung , tapi semakin dia mendekat, semakin jelas wajah gelap Rukia, sementara Ichigo terlihat menikmatinya.

Dia sudah mengenal Ichigo sejak lama, karena wajah tampannya yang kadang menjadi saingannya setiap kali ada acara minum dadakan lintas departemen , makanya melihat Rukia yang bicara dengan Ichigo ikut menarik perhatiannya. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Rukia dan Ichigo mengobrol, tapi dari cara mereka mengobrol tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru kenal. Jangan sebut namanya Aizen kalau tidak ingin ikut campur ke urusan begini, jadilah dia sengaja menyelipkan diri di antara Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu," jawab Rukia sekenanya.

"Apa kau tidak mau bilang kalau kita satu alumni, bahkan pernah tinggal bersama?" seloroh Ichigo.

"Tinggal bersama?" Aizen hampir berteriak, tapi buru-buru menekap mulutnya, kenyataan ini benar-benar di luar perkiraannya. Matanya bergerak cepat antara Rukia dan Ichigo, sementara wajah Rukia memerah dipenuhi kemarahan, Ichigo malah tersenyum puas dengan satu sudut bibir tertarik ke atas. Aizen membaca jelas aura yang tidak normal di antara keduanya.

"Dengar Ichigo! Apapun yang kau katakan sekarang tidak akan berarti apa-apa. Sudah tidak ada apa-apa di antara kita. Seberapa banyakpun kau menceritakan pada semua orang, bagiku kau tetaplah lintah tidak tahu diri. Apa peringatanku kurang jelas? Setelah bertahun-tahun kau memaksakan diri menerimaku, seharusnya sekarang kau merasa bebas bahagia bersama Orihime. Seperti menusukku dari belakang tidak cukup, sekarang kau berusaha menghancurkan karirku dengan cara kotor begini?" Nada dalam suara Rukia terdengar begitu menakutkan, seolah berasal dari bagian terdalam jurang yang paling gelap, mengirim ancaman lewat sorot matanya.

Aizen tidak pernah melihat Rukia penuh emosi seperti ini. Rukia yang dia kenal biasanya datar, sekalipun memiliki emosi, biasanya tidak akan terlalu naik turun seperti grafik pergerakan gunung vulkanik, tapi Rukia yang sekarang ada di hadapannya menyerupai gunung berapi yang siap meledak kapanpun. Belum lagi mendengar kenyataan yang bertubi-tubi, pertama Ichigo bilang mereka pernah tinggal bersama. Dalam benaknya dia bertanya kapan hal itu terjadi, tapi belum sempat terjawab, sudah ada kenyataan lain yang dilontarkan Rukia, yang membuatnya mengangguk dalam menerima sikap jijik Rukia ke Ichigo. Pertama perihal lintah, lalu menusuk dari belakang, dan woah… Rukia sungguh menakutkan kalau sudah marah begini. Udara memang dingin, tapi kali ini Aizen merinding karena melihat raut wajah Rukia.

"Kau kira hanya aku yang salah? Kau tidak-"

"Tutup mulutmu!" geram Rukia, matanya mengirim kilat mengerikan di bawah langit sore Tokyo. "Apa yang kau mau sebenarnya? Tidak usah berputar-putar, Brengsek!"

Aizen terkagum melihat keberanian Rukia. Badannya kecil dan imut dibanding Ichigo tapi dia terlihat siap menumbangkan Ichigo kapan saja dia melayangkan tinju, lihat saja bagaimana jemari mungilnya mengepal di sisi badannya.

"Woah Rukia…" Aizen hendak pasang badan di antara keduanya setelah melihat seringai di wajah Ichigo makin lebar. Namun tiba-tiba Rukia mundur, sebuah tangan besar menangkup kedua mata Rukia, sementara tangan yang lain menarik pinggang Rukia.

"Sore semua!" Grimmjow tersenyum lebar tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan Rukia.

Aizen dan Ichigo sama-sama terbengong.

"Maaf, tapi aku perlu koordinasi sebentar dengan Rukia. _Bye_!"

Aizen kehilangan kata-katanya melihat CEO itu memboyong Rukia masuk ke mobil, Rukia tanpa perlawanan sama sekali, bahkan dia masuk tanpa menunjukkan keraguan sama sekali. Pak CEO memberikan lambaian cepat sebelum masuk ke bangku sebelah Rukia, dan mobil melaju cepat menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Fuu… untung Pak CEO datang, kalau tidak kau pasti sudah jadi daging tumbuk. Aku tidak pernah melihat Rukia semarah itu," komentar Aizen sambil menepuk bahu Ichigo, menghela napas panjang sambil memegangi dadanya sendiri.

"Rukia tidak pernah lepas kendali, tapi dia berubah sejak mengenal_nya_," sahut Ichigo yang tidak juga melepaskan pandangannya dari jalan, seolah mobil yang dikendarai Rukia dan Grimmjow masih berada di sana.

"Mengenal siapa?" Aizen bertanya sambil meneliti wajah Ichigo, tapi Ichigo tidak menjawabnya, melengos pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Aizen.

"Woah… anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Karakter asli memang susah dirubah!" umpat Aizen sambil mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah punggung Ichigo yang makin menjauh darinya.

Rukia terdiam, duduk membungkuk dengan wajah menunduk dalam, dia ingin menyembunyikan seluruh dirinya dari pandangan Grimmjow yang duduk di sebelahnya, apalagi Shinji, yang ada di kursi pengemudi. Dia ingin cepat sampai rumah, kepalanya terlalu sakit kalau harus menghadapi orang lagi. Tapi sekarang dia justru ada di mobil yang entah mau pergi kemana, dan tidak ada satu katapun sejak dia masuk mobil. Padahal dia jelas-jelas mendengar Grimmjow ingin membicarakan sesuatu sebelum menyuruhnya masuk mobil.

"Jadi kemana kita harus makan malam pak?" tanya Shinji hati-hati, dia membaca raut wajah bosnya lewat kaca spion dalam, dan melihat aura tidak mengenakkan itu menguar sejak bosnya meminta menepi ke trotoar begitu keluar dari parkiran .

"Rukia?" Grimmjow bersuara, membuat Rukia menegakkan badan seketika, tampak kosong menatap Grimmjow.

"Jangan pasang tampang bodoh begitu! Kau kira kalau kau pasang wajah begitu aku akan membiarkanmu lolos?" gertak Grimmjow, dan ini mengundang raut wajah heran Shinji. Kedua alis Shinji terangkat, heran mendengar kalimat mengancam keluar dari mulut bosnya. Memangnya mereka benar-benar menculik Rukia? Kata-kata bosnya membuat mereka terdengar seperti penjahat yang tidak akan melepaskan korban tanpa tebusan.

"Aku mau pulang…" jawab Rukia pelan, hampir seperti memelas, suaranya terdengar sangat lelah dan ini cukup untuk membuat hati Grimmjow luluh.

Dia tidak suka melihat Rukia bicara dengan Ichigo, terlebih lagi tadi dia melihat bagaimana Rukia menatap Ichigo, penuh kebencian. Dia tidak suka Rukia memberikan perhatian kepada pria manapun, sekalipun itu tatapan kebencian. Karena itu dia meminta Shinji menepikan mobil dan langsung membawa Rukia. Terlebih lagi dia mengetahui kalau Rukia pasti sedang kesulitan karena tabungannya baru saja kebobolan. Kekesalannya semakin menjadi karena Rukia tidak sedikitpun cerita padanya.

"Oke, kita pulang!" tandas Grimmjow, dan Shinji buru-buru menyalakan lampu sign untuk keluar dari jalur cepat. Dalam hati dia menggerutu, kenapa tidak dari tadi Rukia bilang mau pulang, karena sekarang mereka sudah terlanjur masuk jalur cepat, dan pintu keluar terdekat masih sekitar 5 menit lagi, dan itu artinya semakin jauh jarak pulang yang harus mereka tempuh.

"Berikan ponselmu," Grimmjow menjulurkan tangannya, Rukia menatapnya ragu.

"Kau mau pulang, kan? Berikan ponselmu!" Grimmjow kembali menuntut, sekalipun berat Rukia memberikan ponselnya.

Rukia membuang pandangan keluar jendela mobil, dia tidak penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Grimmjow pada ponselnya, atau lebih tepatnya tidak peduli. Otaknya terlalu sibuk mengatur cara agar bisa bertahan dengan keuangan sulit begini, mungkin menerima beberapa pekerjaan sampingan bisa membantu. Dia berpikir akan menghubungi teman lama di perusahaan sebelumnya, mereka biasanya punya beberapa relasi yang minta dibuatkan laporan keuangan menjelang akhir tahun, atau minta dibuatkan proyeksi bisnis. Beberapa nama sudah Rukia daftar dalam benaknya.

"Jadi kau tidak akan cerita padaku?" tanya Grimmjow seraya menyodorkan ponsel Rukia kembali.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia bingung, dan melihat wajah kaku Grimmjow dia mengerti dengan sendirinya, akhirnya dia hanya berucap "Oh" sambil lalu.

"Tidak mau cerita?" desak Grimmjow lagi setelah menunggu beberapa saat tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Rukia akan bicara.

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang, kau tidak perlu jadi tempat sampah?!" tandas Rukia cepat, dan langsung mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Tidak ada maksud buruk dalam kata-kata Rukia, tapi Grimmjow merasakan kemarahan dalam dirinya naik ke kepala. Dia berusaha menahan diri tidak mengikuti hatinya yang semakin panas. Melihat wajah tenang Rukia tidak membuatnya tenang, justru menyulut kekesalan dalam dirinya. Hingga dia tanpa sadar mencengkram pergelangan tangan Rukia kuat, Rukia meringis kesakitan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menelan semuanya sendirian?" Grimmjow akhirnya memuntahkan isi hatinya. Shinji yang memegang kendali mobil sampai menoleh sangking kagetnya mendengar nada suara menggelegar Grimmjow, hampir saja dia kehilangan keseimbangan kemudi. Sekalipun hanya sekedar melirik lewat kaca spion dalam, dia melihat kemarahan besar di wajah bosnya. Sudah biasa dia melihat bosnya mengamuk, tapi ada yang berbeda dalam aura kemarahan bosnya kali ini. Kemarahan yang kental itu bercampur dengan frustasi dan rasa putus asa yang tidak tersuarakan.

"Lalu kau mau apa?!"

Shinji makin _shock_ ketika Rukia menimpali Grimmjow dengan nada suara yang sama, seolah mereka berdua sudah mengerti isi hati masing-masing sampai dalam hal emosi saja mereka bisa setara begini. Sempat kehilangan konsentrasi, Shinji hampir saja melewatkan pintu keluar tol, buru-buru dia memberi lampu_sign_ dan keluar dari jalur cepat. Hampir saja dia bablas ke jalur luar kota. Sambil menghela napas hati-hati, Shinji kembali melirik lewat spion dalam.

"Apakah menunjukkan sisi lemahmu menjatuhkan harga dirimu?" kali ini Grimmjow menurunkan tensi dalam suaranya sedikit, dia tidak ingin Rukia makin tersulut, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menghilangkan kebuntuan di hatinya begitu saja.

"Ini bukan masalah harga diri…" desis Rukia pelan, sepasang kolam ungu menatap Grimmjow tajam, tapi kesenduan dalam sorot matanya tidak pudar sama sekali. "Ketika aku bergantung padamu, aku tidak akan siap terpuruk lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hatiku lemah lagi. Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menggantungkan semua harapanku padamu? Sanggupkah kau menjamin bahwa tidak akan ada hal yang nantinya akan melukaiku?"

Rukia menatap Grimmjow lekat-lekat, genangan air mata membayangi pandangannya. Grimmjow terdiam, lidahnya kelu, tidak mampu menjawab Rukia ketika dia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban dalam hatinya. Kalah dalam perdebatan bukanlah karakternya, dan ketika dia mengalami jalan buntu seperti ini dia tidak bisa mencari jalan keluarnya dengan cepat. Dia hanya mampu mengembalikan kesedihan di wajah Rukia lewat sebuah tatapan kosong.

"Aku egois karena aku ingin melindungi hatiku. Jika kau berpikir aku terlalu sulit untuk ditangani, bukankah sebaiknya kau menyerah? Aku tidak ingin membuat semua lebih rumit bagimu. Dengan posisimu sebagai CEO saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melukaiku. Kau pikir siapa yang paling terluka kalau orang-orang mengetahui perasaanmu padaku? Kau memiliki segalanya sehingga mudah bagimu untuk menghapusku dari hidupmu, lalu bagaimana denganku? Jangan memulai sesuatu yang kau sendiri tidak bisa kendalikan."

Rukia meneteskan airmatanya yang menggenang, menatap Grimmjow lama sebelum akhirnya terpejam demi bisa menelan gumpalan besar di dasar tenggorokannya. Merasa hari ini sangat berat baginya. Bukan hanya masalah ibunya dan paman Nnoi, tapi juga Ichigo yang tiba-tiba menerornya, lalu sekarang Grimmjow ikut mengikis kesabarannya.

Hatinya lemah, dia menginginkan tempat untuk bersandar. Dia lelah terus berjuang sendirian, tapi membayangkan kembali terluka karena berharap pada seseorang jauh lebih menakutkan baginya. Dia bukan buta sama sekali, dia bisa melihat Grimmjow berkali-kali memberi uluran tangan, membantunya melewati waktu-waktu sulitnya, tapi logikanya terus berkata... **bukan Grimmjow**. Dia tidak akan memanfaatkan perasaan Grimmjow dan mencari tempat perlindungan.

Rukia menghapus jejak air mata yang tidak juga mau berhenti mengalir. Dia mengutuk hatinya yang melemah dan menangis tanpa kendali begini. Dia bersumpah tidak akan lepas kendali sejak orang-orang menyebutnya tidak normal. Tapi sampai kapan badai demi badai ini berhenti menyerang? Ketika dia berusaha keras berjuang sendirian menghadapi semuanya, terpuruk lagi dan lagi, dilemahkan lagi dan lagi, dia hanya tidak bisa terus mengeraskan hatinya.

_Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah, Rukia... Jika kau ingin tertawa, maka tertawalah. Marah jika kau memang marah. Tidak ada yang salah dengan mengikuti hatimu…_

Di benak terdalam Rukia, dia mendengar ucapan Ayahnya yang menenangkan. Kata-kata yang selalu membuat gelombang di hatinya mereda. Bahwa menunjukkan apa yang dia rasakan bukanlah sebuah dosa, bukan kesalahan. Tapi semua tidak sama lagi, Ayahnya menghilang, tidak ada lagi orang di sisinya. Karena itu dia harus menahan diri, tidak akan ada yang membelanya. Jadi Rukia belajar menjadi rubah di tengah-tengah kawanan rubah sekalipun hatinya menolak. Membangun tembok tinggi dalam hatinya, menyembunyikan hatinya agar tidak terluka. Dia merindukan ayahnya, sangat... hingga sisa ruang dalam hatinya diisi pedih yang tak tertahankan.

Suasana dalam mobil sangat hening dan mencekam. Tidak ada yang bicara lagi setelah Rukia menyampaikan isi hatinya. Grimmjow tampak kehilangan kata-kata, dia mengulang terus ucapan Rukia dalam benaknya. Dia tidak bermaksud menyakiti Rukia, dia hanya ingin Rukia membuka diri dan bergantung padanya, tapi yang terjadi malah di luar dugaan. Tidak ada satupun yang salah dari ucapan Rukia, namun di sisi lain dia juga memiliki hati yang telah memilih Rukia, lalu harus dia apakan hati ini? Dibiarkan sementara dia begitu menginginkan Rukia menjadi miliknya. Berharap Rukia hanya melihat dan bergantung padanya. Dia tidak pernah mengira kalau mencintai seseorang akan serumit ini. Tidak bisakah mereka saling terbuka dan menerima tanpa memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin akan melukai?

Grimmjow melirik Rukia yang membuang pandangan ke luar jendela mobil, dia bisa melihat pantulan wajah Rukia, matanya basah sekalipun wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Lagi-lagi dia melihat tembok di antara mereka. Dia ingin mengulurkan tangan dan membawa Rukia masuk dalam pelukannya, berharap setiap sentuhan lembutnya bisa meringankan beban Rukia, namun dia tidak sanggup menggerakkan satu jaripun, seluruh tubuhnya telah diikat kebimbangan.

Kekauan dalam mobil terus berlangsung.

Satu-satunya orang yang merasa terjebak dalam situasi ini adalah Shinji, saksi perdebatan Grimmjow dan Rukia. Dia tidak perlu melihat wajah dua orang yang duduk di belakangnya, karena dia bisa merasakan aura dari masing-masing. Rukia dan Grimmjow bagai terjebak dalam dunia masing-masing yang tidak bisa membangun jembatan di antara keduanya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa iba melihat Rukia, selama ini dia selalu tidak suka Rukia dekat-dekat dengan bos, karena Rukia selalu membuat bosnya bertindak tidak normal. Namun melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi, dia bisa mengerti kenapa bosnya selalu kehilangan kendali setiap kali di dekat Rukia. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas perasaan tulus Grimmjow pada Rukia, dan di sisi lain Rukia tengah bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Hidupnya tidak rumit, dan melihat kedua orang penumpangnya membuat dia mau tidak mau berharap kalau kisah cintanya tidak akan serumit ini. Dia bersyukur bukan orang dengan jabatan tinggi, jadi setidaknya orang yang dia cintai tidak akan terlalu terbebani.

Berusaha terus menjaga konsentrasinya, Shinji menyetir mobil sambil mengatur napas dan jalan otaknya, dia tidak bisa terus memerhatikan Grimmjow dan Rukia. Konsentrasinya terlalu kuat hingga ketika sadar mereka sudah mencapai apartemen. Untuk pertama kalinya Shinji merasa menyetir seperti orang bodoh. Jarak kantor dengan apartemen bosnya bisa ditempuh dengan jalan kaki tidak sampai lima menit, tapi mereka sampai naik mobil dan masuk ke jalur tol, dan putar balik, rasanya mau tepuk jidat.

Shinji berdehem keras dua kali sebelum berkata, "Kita sudah sampai apartemen, Pak."

"Oh!" Grimmjow terhentak dan melihat keluar jendela setelah sekian lama menekuri pangkuannya.

Sementara Rukia menghapus sisa-sisa airmatanya dan bersiap keluar mobil.

"Rukia..." panggil Grimmjow lemah.

Tangan Rukia yang memegang tuas pintu membeku seketika, bagai gerak lambat dia menoleh pada Grimmjow.

"Jika kau berpikir apa yang mungkin bisa melukaimu ketika bersamaku _nanti_... bisakah aku menyimpulkan bahwa kau sebenarnya ingin menerimaku?" ucap Grimmjow dalam suara rendah penuh keraguan, dan Rukia tidak menjawabnya, hanya memberikan sorot mata dalam sebelum keluar dari mobil dan meninggalkannya.

Shinji yang berstatus penonton di sini, sampai menganga, kaget bosnya bisa berkata seperti itu, sementara Rukia tetap pada pendiriannya, berwajah kaku sampai detik terakhir. Dalam hati dia memuji betapa kerasnya hati Rukia, betapa kuat tekadnya ketika sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Bisa dibilang Rukia adalah lawan sepadan untuk bosnya yang tidak pernah mengenal kata menyerah. Melihat keduanya, membuat dia berpikir drama macam apa yang mungkin terjadi jika keduanya terus bergumul dalam pertarungan hati ini?

Grimmjow meraih ponselnya, sorot matanya berubah seketika, detik sebelumnya dia masih menatap Rukia penuh pengharapan dan detik kemudian semua harapan itu hilang, berubah menjadi tekad yang begitu kuat tak terbantahkan. Shinji yang menyaksikan ini merinding seketika, dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang mungkin dilakukan bosnya dengan sorot mata menakutkan begitu.

"Starrk... mau sampai kapan kau membuatku menunggu?!" hanya sebaris kalimat itu yang Grimmjow ucapkan saat telepon tersambung. Kolam biru cerah di mata Grimmjow menggelap, seolah ada jiwa lain yang tengah merasukinya, dan Shinji tidak ingin bertindak bodoh dengan bertanya, melihat aura gelap di sekeliling bosnya sudah cukup membuatnya beku di tempat.

Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya siapa Starrk, nama yang asing dan belum pernah dia dengar sebelumnya.

Grimmjow melangkah keluar dari mobil, melihat sekelilingnya yang diwarnai putih salju kemanapun matanya bergerak. Hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo tidak pernah terpengaruh berapapun banyaknya salju yang turun dari langit. Seperti itulah waktu terus berlalu sekusut apapun suasana hatinya saat ini, dan dia membenci saat-saat seperti ini, ketika dia tidak bisa menghentikan waktu sekalipun dia membutuhkan masa untuk menenangkan diri, untuk mengatur kepingan hati yang tidak beraturan dalam dirinya.

Dia melangkah berat menuju _lobby_ apartemen, ke arah yang sama dengan Rukia melangkah, dan melihat punggung Rukia di depannya, yang semakin menjauh, dia merasa waktu justru mempersulitnya bisa menggapai hati Rukia.

"Jika duka yang kau miliki sebelumnya membuatmu tidak bisa membuka hati, maka aku akan memberikan duka lain yang bisa membuka hatimu padaku. Seberat apapun konsekuensinya, aku tidak peduli..." bisik Grimmjow tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari Rukia.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Shinji jauh lebih amanah dan manut sama bosnya *nyengir lebar*

Ngetik chapter ini ga terasa beneran pas sadar udah sepanjang ini *SweatDrop*, dan kata-kata Neng Rukia **"Jangan memulai sesuatu yang kau sendiri tidak bisa kendalikan."** Ini jujur, menohok banget buat Grimmjow, tapi konflik jadi makin rumit saudar-saudara , Grimmjow makin ga sabar ngadepin Neng Rukia.

Sepertinya next chapter bakal jadi titik balik dari perjalanan panjang keduanya, atau malah belum yak?! *Diklepak Shinji – Dasar Author Labil* wkkkk

Tunggu aja di chapter 13 ya kawan.

Oh ya, untuk iFOr yang sempet tanya kenapa penulisan nama perusahaan seperti kepotong, saya juga baru engeh, sepertinya dari file word yang saya upload ke FFn otomatis di cut sama FFn, dan saya bingung gimana mengembalikannya *help... T T* (akhirnya saya harus _find_, dan _fill one by one text_ yang hilang-hiks hiks)

Besok dah puasa, met menunaikan ibadah puasa Ramadhan buat semuanya.

Stay Safe & Jaga Kesehatan selalu

See Ya

**23.04.2020 -:-:-:- Nakki Desinta -:-:-:-**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer : Bleach Belong to Tite Kubo-Sensei, Saya cuma punya imajinasi berlebih untuk buat fanfic._**

.

.

.

**CONQUERED HEART**

**Author : Nakki Desinta**

**_Pair : Rukia x Grimmjow_**

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**.**

.

Rukia terdiam menatap satu-satunya foto ayah di ponselnya, foto lawas yang dia foto kembali agar bisa dia simpan dalam ponselnya. Senyum lebar ayahnya, bersama dirinya yang masih sangat kecil, berdua bergandengan tangan sambil tertawa lepas saat mereka menghabiskan waktu di taman hiburan. Senyum ayahnya yang selalu bisa melegakan hatinya. Lalu sekarang semua masalah yang pernah dia hadapi berputar lagi di otaknya, membuatnya berharap ayahnya bisa hadir lagi dalam kehidupannya dan memberikan kekuatan padanya agar bisa bertahan, agar bisa melampiaskan kemarahan, keputusasaan dalam hatinya yang terus datang bertubi-tubi. Begitu besar harapannya agar Ayah pulang, tersenyum dan memberi pelukan hangatnya.

Bola mata Rukia hanya bergerak sedikit ketika sebaris pesan pendek dari ibunya muncul di bagian atas notifikasi ponselnya. Sekalipun hanya dengan sekali pandang, Rukia bisa membaca pesan itu cepat dan jelas. Terkadang dia membenci kemampuannya yang satu ini, membuatnya bisa dengan cepat mengerti isi pesan yang pendek dan langsung pada intinya, meminta bantuan lagi agar Rukia mengirimkan uang.

Tangannya bergerak reflek melempar ponsel ke meja kerjanya yang berisi tumpukan dokumen, ponsel tak bersalah itu mendarat kasar hampir menabrak laptop. Untungnya di ruangan _Finance Accounting_ kosong, dan hingga dia bisa leluasa mengeluarkan kebuntuan dalam hatinya.

Kepalanya terus saja berdenyut sakit, hantaman di bagian kanan kepalanya seolah tidak akan memberi ampun sekalipun dia berusaha mengambil rehat beberapa kali di tengah pekerjaan sejak tiga hari lalu. Ritual tidak lazim yang dilakukan seorang Rukia demi bisa mengurangi sakit di kepalanya, dia mengambil waktu sebentar untuk menghirup udara taman ketika sakitnya sudah tidak tertahankan. Dia berusaha meminum obat sakit kepala dari klinik JJ. Corp. Dokter Hanatarou mengganti resep setiap harinya tapi itu tidak cukup membantu, bergelas-gelas kopi pun tidak cukup meredakan sakit kepalanya.

"Apakah aku harus konsultasi lagi ke psikiater?" gumam Rukia seraya memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Mungkin!"

Rukia terlonjak dari kursi ketika mendengar seseorang menjawabnya, suara berat yang sangat dikenalnya.

Pertama kalinya dia melihat Ichigo masuk ke ruang _Finance Accounting_, sebuah pantangan besar bagi tim _Marketing_ masuk ke ruang _Finance Accounting_, tapi berhubung sekarang jam istirahat dan tidak ada siapapun di ruangan terlarang ini, Ichigo berjalan masuk dengan santainya tanpa beban sekalipun tahu kamera cctv tidak berhenti bekerja.

"Aku dengar Pamanmu buat masalah lagi?" Ichigo mendekati meja Rukia, sementara Rukia salah tingkah dan berusaha mengatur ekspresinya agar Ichigo tidak dengan mudah membaca isi hatinya.

"Kau tidak perlu menutupinya, sejak kapan kau berusaha menutupinya di depanku?" celetuk Ichigo tanpa pikir panjang, dia menarik kursi dan langsung duduk di dekat meja Rukia.

Rukia berusaha menghindari tatapan Ichigo, tapi pria itu seolah tidak memberinya ruang untuk menghindar barang sedetikpun. Ichigo mengikuti tiap gerakan kikuk Rukia, hatinya sudah memutuskan tidak lagi terlibat dengan Rukia, tapi egonya berkata tidak bisa membiarkan Rukia menghapusnya begitu saja, seolah waktu dan tahun-tahun yang mereka lewati bersama hanya dirinya yang menganggapnya berkesan.

"Kau ini gila atau idiot?! Bagaimana kalau ada tim _Finance Accounting_ lain masuk dan melihat kau di sini?" sergah Rukia yang langsung menarik kursi Ichigo, mengisyaratkannya segera angkat kaki dari ruangan.

"Aku sedikit lega," ucap Ichigo santai, tersenyum lebar menghadapi sikap histeris Rukia, dan makin lebar menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ketika alis Rukia berkerut dalam. "Kau masih peduli padaku. Kau masih mencemaskanku kalau-kalau aku kepergok," tambah Ichigo.

"Apa yang merasukimu, Ichigo?! Apa maksudmu melakukan ini semua? Apakah akal sehatmu sudah hilang? Setelah kau menusukku dari belakang, sekarang kau masih bermuka tebal bicara padaku. Urat malumu sudah putus, Brengsek?!" terror Rukia, tidak lagi menutupi emosinya yang mendidih mendapati sikap tidak masuk akal Ichigo.

Lama mereka saling bertukar tatapan, Ichigo tidak sedikitpun berkedip, seolah menatap Rukia memberinya kebahagiaan tersendiri, binar di matanya membuat Rukia merinding sekujur tubuh.

"Karena aku tahu kau tidak lagi memiliki tempat bersandar. Saat aku berada di sisimu saja kau selalu tampak ragu mengulurkan tangan, apalagi meminta bantuan. Lalu di saat seperti ini, siapa yang akan membantumu? Selama hatimu masih belum bisa menerima siapapun, hanya aku yang bisa mengerti. Karena itu..." Ichigo beranjak dari kursi, melangkah pelan-pelan hingga dia berdiri di hadapan Rukia, membuat Rukia mendongakkan kepala agar bisa melihat ke arahnya penuh-penuh.

"Aku akan menebus dosaku. Bukan memintamu memaafkanku, karena aku tidak merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah aku lakukan di belakangmu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau juga bersalah, kau tidak pernah benar-benar membuka hatimu padaku. Berapa kalipun aku mengulurkan tangan, tapi kau selalu berdiri di tempat yang sama, tidak sekalipun melangkah mendekat padaku." Ichigo menarik napas panjang, dia mengingat saat-saat bersama Rukia yang membuatnya bahagia, dan ketika dia ingat lagi semua terasa hampa.

Rukia membelalak, tidak percaya Ichigo baru saja mendeklarasikan hal paling menjijikkan, tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali setelah membuatnya terpuruk sedemikian rupa. Jika bukan membuka hati, lalu disebut apa hubungan mereka? Teman sekamar?

"Tapi aku tidak terima disebut lintah tidak tahu diri. Aku akui aku memanfaatkanmu agar hidupku stabil, dan sekarang aku mengembalikan semua uang yang pernah aku gunakan darimu, tentu saja setelah dikurangi harga cincin yang kau buang."

Rukia mendesis keras, mencemooh ucapan Ichigo sambil berkata. "Bahkan sampai akhir kau lebih brengsek dari bayanganku."

"Aku brengsek dengan caraku, dan kau tetap menyebalkan dengan caramu sendiri. Aku harap sekarang kau bisa memaklumi bagaimana hatiku bisa berubah," sahut Ichigo riang, suaranya terdengar tidak berbeban sama sekali, hingga saat Rukia memberikan sorot mata jijik sekalipun dia tidak bergeming.

"Kau hanya memperhitungkan apa yang menguntungkan bagimu. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana dengan bunganya?" sindir Rukia tetap datar, berusaha tampak antagonis.

"Inilah yang aku takutkan dari orang Keuangan. Semua penuh perhitungan!" jawab Ichigo lagi.

Sebelah alis Rukia terangkat dengan bibir mengerut, ekspresinya menujukkan betapa bangganya dia sebagai orang Keuangan yang bisa dengan lihai mengingat juga menghitung apa yang sudah sewajarnya menjadi haknya. Berdebat dengan Ichigo bukan hal baru baginya, tapi mereka berdebat dengan status mantan kekasih seperti ini sangat tidak lazim bagi Rukia.

"Bisa beri aku keringanan? Aku transfer bunganya setelah aku terima komisi akhir tahun?" Ichigo terlihat santai.

Detik demi detik berlalu, Rukia tidak mengendorkan sedikitpun perhatiannya dari Ichigo.

Ichigo menghentikan mulutnya yang sudah bersiap memberikan alasan lain, tapi dia mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponselnya, membiarkan Rukia terus menghujaninya dengan sorot mata tidak bersahabat. Dia menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Rukia, memperlihatkan bukti transfer sejumlah uang pada Rukia. Untuk pertama kalinya perhatian Rukia beralih dari sepasang mata hazelnya, beralih ke layar ponsel keluaran model terbaru. Angkanya cukup membuat Rukia tertegun.

Puas mendapati wajah kaget Rukia, dia kembali mengantongi ponselnya.

"Jika suatu saat kau bisa benar-benar membuka hatimu, aku berharap dialah kebahagiaan bagi hatimu yang selalu kesepian dan merasa takut."

Lidah Rukia terasa kelu mendengar kata-kata Ichigo. Dia merasa sangat berusaha menutupi dirinya dari Ichigo, menyembunyikan dirinya yang sebenarnya, tapi mendengar Ichigo menyebutkan hatinya yang kesepian dan merasa takut, dia bertanya dalam hati, sejauh apa Ichigo mengetahui luka yang selalu ingin dia sembunyikan dari dunia.

"Kisah di antara kita sekarang benar-benar menjadi masa lalu. Selamat menjalani hidup masing-masing. Selamat tinggal Rukia, dan jangan berusaha memaafkanku, karena aku memang brengsek dari lahir," tandas Ichigo seraya melambai pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang masih terbengong mendapati sikap tidak peduli Ichigo.

"Tunggu!" Rukia beranjak dari kursinya, berdiri tegak demi bisa melihat Ichigo sepenuhnya.

"Dari mana kau mendengar kabar Pamanku?" Rukia bertanya setelah berusaha keras menyortir isi kepalanya yang terlalu penuh sejak kemunculan Ichigo di ruang kerjanya.

Pria berambut oranye kembali berbalik hingga menghadap Rukia sepenuhnya, keseriusan memenuhi wajahnya setelah terdiam sekian lama, seolah tengah menggali ingatan terdalamnya.

"Toushiro, aku dengar ibumu menawarkan rumah pada keluarganya di Karakura. Sudah kuduga bagaimana kehidupanmu akan semakin rumit karena pamanmu, tapi sampai menjual rumah benar-benar di luar perkiraanku."

Merasakan dunianya seperti hancur berkeping-keping, lutut Rukia melemas, tubuhnya merosot turun, kembali terduduk di kursi, desakan kesedihan dalam hatinya membuat pengendaliannya runtuh seketika.

Ichigo meninggalkan ruangan _Finance Accounting_, berjalan dengan dagu terangkat tinggi, merasa bangga telah menuntaskan tanggung jawab yang selama beberapa waktu ini menggantung di hatinya. Dia tidak ingin disebut lintah darat dan sekarang semua sudah kembali normal, dia merasa sedikit lebih lega. Sekalipun awalnya dia pernah berpikir ingin terus mengganggu Rukia, membuat Rukia terus mengingatnya, hanya agar Rukia mengerti bahwa dia pun merasa menderita selama mereka menjalin hubungan, seolah dirinya hanya cinta sendiri.

Langkah kaki Ichigo terhenti tepat saat dia berbelok menuju lift, sosok CEO JJ. Corp masuk dalam jarak pandangnya, dan melihat raut wajah petinggi JJ. Corp itu cukup membuatnya mengerti kemana arah pikirannya. Seketika itu juga dia memberikan hormat dalam layaknya seorang karyawan yang tunduk pada atasannya, tapi langkah kakinya melebar, memperpendek jarak di antara keduanya hingga dia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya di kedua mata Grimmjow, reflek seringai lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Grimmjow tidak ingin mencampuradukkan suasana hatinya, rasa tidak sukanya pada Ichigo dengan urusan kantor adalah dua hal yang berbeda, mengingat sekarang mereka berada di kantor, tapi baru melihat wajah pria berambut oranye itu sudah cukup membuatnya geram. Dia berusaha keras meredam percikan amarah di dadanya, tapi tiba-tiba Ichigo menyeringai ke arahnya tepat setelah dia berpikir karyawannya itu sedang dalam mode merunduk setelah memberi salam.

Ichigo berdiri di depan Grimmjow tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya, matanya tegas dan menantang.

"Seperti apapun kuatnya perasaan Anda padanya, pada akhirnya tidak akan bisa menandingi kisahku dan Rukia. Aku memang masa lalu bagi Rukia, tapi hanya aku yang mengerti kisahnya bahkan hingga detik ini. Rukia tidak akan pernah membagi sukanya apalagi dukanya. Jadi, sebelum Anda patah hati sebaiknya berhenti sampai di sini. Saat ini Rukia memiliki masalah lain yang jauh lebih penting dari drama percintaan. Aku hanya bisa miris melihat Anda tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekalipun mengaku memiliki perasaan untuknya," bisik Ichigo perlahan, menikmati setiap perubahan raut rajah Grimmjow setiap kali dia menghujamkan kata-kata menjatuhkannya. Dia merasa puas mendapati wajah kalut seorang Grimmjow ketika dia menyinggung Rukia, dan menaburkan garam ke rasa cemas Grimmjow karena Rukia tidak mampu membuka diri.

Grimmjow mencerna dengan baik setiap kata-kata mencemooh Ichigo, dia semakin mengerti karakter orang ini, dan pantas saja dia bisa jadi _marketing_ terbaik, karena Ichigo sangat pandai memilih kata-katanya, halus namun menusuk telak. Jika saja dia orang berhati lembek, maka dia akan dengan mudah terpuruk mendengar kata-kata Ichigo, tapi sekali lagi, dia sudah beberapa langkah jauh di depan. Karena sekalipun Rukia tidak membuka diri, tidak membagi dukanya, dia mengetahui dengan pasti duka apa yang sedang Rukia alami, karena semua itu bersumber darinya, karena dia yang menciptakan semua masalah agar Rukia lemah dan bergantung padanya. Dia sengaja pasang wajah kaget, seolah tersinggung, dan ketika senyum puas Ichigo terukir, dia mengembalikan seringai itu dengan kejam. Matanya mengilat tajam, sebelah alisnya terangkat seiring satu sudut bibirnya yang tertarik lebar ke atas.

"Aku bersyukur kau melakukan tindakan bodoh dan memilih meninggalkan Rukia," kata Grimmjow kalem, tanpa emosi berlebihan tapi cukup menusuk, hingga cahaya di wajah Ichigo berubah, kabut hitam menyelubunginya.

"Melihat sikapmu yang seperti ini... Masih sombong bahkan setelah menyakiti Rukia... Kau memang tidak pantas untuknya, dan kau seorang idiot karena menjatuhkan dirimu sendiri ke dasar jurang," sambung Grimmjow, menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap di mata Ichigo.

Grimmjow tidak menunggu reaksi lain dari Ichigo, dia langsung melangkah dan meninggalkan Ichigo. Sebelum berbelok dia sempat menoleh, melihat Ichigo masih berdiri di tempatnya, terlihat sangat kaget dan tidak bisa menggerakkan badan barang satu sel pun.

Istirahat siang adalah waktu dimana dia selalu mendapati Rukia tidak melangkah keluar dari ruang _Finance Accounting_, itu sudah berlangsung selama beberapa hari ini. Grimmjow meminta akses langsung kamera cctv ruang _Finance Accounting_ ke ponselnya, berdalil bahwa ini berkaitan dengan pencegahan situasi darurat. Hari ini dia ingin memberi peringatan secara lisan agar Rukia mengatur waktunya dengan baik, memisahkan antara waktu bekerja dan istirahat, karena perusahaan tidak mentolerir kesalahan kerja yang disebabkan kesalahan manajemen waktu dari pihak karyawan sendiri. Namun di luar dugaan dia malah berpapasan dengan Ichigo, dan dia yakin Ichigo pasti masuk ke ruang _Finance Accounting_, dia hanya tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa karyawan biasa sepertinya begitu berani melawan peringatan larangan masuk ke ruang _Finance Accounting_.

Pintu ruang _Finance Accounting_ tidak tertutup rapat, Grimmjow melangkah masuk dengan mulus, namun kakinya membeku tepat saat matanya menangkap sosok Rukia yang terduduk dengan dahi beradu dengan meja kerja. Layaknya pohon yang baru saja tumbang diterpa topan, dia bersandar pada meja dengan tubuh melengkung lemah. Tubuh Rukia tidak bergerak selama beberapa saat, menyerupai patung, hingga terdengar suara isak tangis, tarikan napas yang lirih dan terputus-putus. Grimmjow bergerak cepat menyembunyikan diri di balik lemari _filing_, namun dia masih bisa mengawasi Rukia dengan jelas dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

Bahu Rukia bergetar hebat, selama beberapa saat Rukia seperti membiarkan seluruh emosinya tertumpah, isak tangisnya semakin parah hingga akhirnya dia mengangkat kepala dengan kedua tangan menangkup wajah menutupi mata, dan menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" ucap Rukia sambil mendongak melihat langit-langit ruangan, airmatanya kembali menetes ke sisi-sisi wajahnya. "Apakah aku harus benar-benar menyerah?" tanya Rukia pada ruang kosong di hadapannya. Suaranya bergetar, sarat dengan pedih dan keputusasaan. Baginya rumah adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana kenangan indah bersama ayahnya berada. Rukia sangat membenci Karakura, tapi rumah itu satu-satunya tempat berlindungnya.

Grimmjow merasakan hatinya ikut sakit mendapati airmata Rukia, tapi dia menahan keinginan hatinya untuk memeluk wanita itu, terlalu besar keinginannya untuk menguatkan Rukia.

"_Bukan sekarang waktunya. Aku harus membuatmu benar-benar terpuruk agar kau mengerti bahwa tidak ada tempat lain untukmu bergantung selain aku, Rukia..."_ bisik hati kecil Grimmjow, kekelaman dalam hatinya menguasai seluruh akal sehatnya, menggiring kakinya melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang _Finance Accounting_.

.

.

.

Salju turun begitu lebat, merubah seluruh permukaan menjadi putih. Rukia menatap ke luar apartemen dari jendela kamarnya, waktu libur begini tidak berguna baginya, karena benaknya hanya menyeret seluruh hatinya ke permasalahan Paman Nnoi. Belum ada lima menit lalu dia mendapat telepon dari ibu, mengatakan bahwa segerombolan orang datang ke rumah dan mengancam akan memenjarakan mereka karena tidak juga membayar hutang sesuai perjanjian awal. Masih segar dalam ingatannya, bagaimana dia lepas kendali dan berteriak pada ibunya.

"_Jika Paman Nnoi selalu membuat masalah, kenapa ibu tidak membuangnya? Ibu bisa dengan mudah membuangku, lalu kenapa tidak Paman Nnoi yang bahkan lebih tidak berguna daripada aku?!"_

Reaksi ibunya benar-benar di luar dugaan. Rukia mengira ibunya akan marah besar dan balik memaki, tapi ibunya justru menangis meraung-raung dan memohon bantuannya sekali ini saja. Paman Nnoi sudah berjanji akan berubah dan bekerja dengan baik agar bisa menggantikan uang yang dia gunakan, tidak akan membuat masalah lagi. Bahkan jika rumah milik mereka satu-satunya harus dijual, ibu akan menjualnya demi bisa menyelamatkan Paman Nnoi. Sekalipun rumah itu adalah satu-satunya tempat ayahnya pulang. Jika rumah itu dijual, lalu kemana ayah akan pulang? Rukia takut ayahnya tidak akan pulang untuk selamanya.

Rukia berkata akan mencari jalan keluar lain sebelum mengakhiri sambungan telepon, dan dia baru saja mengirimkan uang dari rekeningnya, atau lebih tepatnya uang yang Ichigo kirimkan ke rekeningnya. Berharap bisa membungkam para rentenir itu untuk sementara waktu, karena nilai yang dia kirim belum bisa menutupi sisa hutang Paman Nnoi. Berkali-kali Rukia memaki pamannya dalam hati, mengutuk sosok kurus bagai tengkorak berjalan itu dalam setiap helaan napasnya. Sudah tidak bekerja, tidak punya uang, berani berjudi dan meminjam uang ke rentenir dalam jumlah tak sedikit.

Dia merasa jalannya begitu buntu, bagaimana dia harus menyelesaikan semua permasalahan uang ini...

Satu-satunya aset yang dia miliki hanya apartemen ini. Apartemen yang sebenarnya bisa sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya dalam beberapa bulan, tapi sekarang dia tidak memiliki uang yang bisa dia gunakan untuk melunasi cicilannya. Jemari mungilnya menyentuh kaca jendela yang mengarah ke langit, tangannya bergerak berat hendak menggapai langit. Dia membuka kembali ingatan dalam benaknya, mengatur kembali hatinya. Dia terluka berkali-kali, merasa terbuang ratusan kali, sempat berpikir untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan ibu dan pamannya ketika mereka berulang kali menerornya tanpa ampun seolah dirinya mesin pencetak uang. Luka di hatinya terlalu dalam, tapi walau bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa membiarkan rumah mereka dijual begitu saja. Terlalu banyak kisah yang terukir di sana, bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa melepaskan rumah itu kepada siapapun.

Beban di hatinya semakin memenjaranya, sebuah helaan panjang napas lolos dari mulutnya ketika dia sampai pada satu kesimpulan... Semua sudah sangat jelas, jika dia tidak bisa melepaskan rumah itu, maka dia harus mengorban diri, hanya itu satu-satunya jalan.

"Pada akhirnya akulah yang harus mengalah. Apapun pertanyaannya, apapun kondisinya, rela ataupun tidak, aku tidak punya pilihan. Jika setelah semua ini berlalu aku masih tidak mendapatkan tempatku di hati ibu, bolehkah aku menyerah?" desis Rukia dengan tangan perlahan merosot turun dari kaca jendela, suara berdecit terdengar begitu memilukan akibat gesekan tangannya dan kaca jendela telah membantunya meneriakkan keputusasaan dalam dirinya.

Rukia meraih ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang dari daftar kontaknya.

"Iya... aku ingin menjual apartemenku secepatnya. Masih ada cicilan 4 bulan lagi, aku akan masukkan nilai itu ke syarat pengurang harga," katanya berat. Rukia mendengarkan penjelasan dan respon dari orang di seberang telepon, dan mengakhirinya dengan ucapan terima kasih.

Rukia berbalik, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi apartemen, membayangkan dia harus mengosongkan tempat nyaman ini tepat setelah dia mendapatkan pembeli. Apartemen ini adalah sarang bagi hati lemahnya, tempatnya menyembunyikan segala macam kelemahan yang tidak boleh dia perlihatkan pada siapapun, dan mulai sekarang dia harus bisa merelakan, mengikhlaskan perpisahan ketika waktunya tiba.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hampir tiap ada kesempatan Rukia memeriksa ponselnya, melihat apakah pesan masuk dari _broker_ apartemennya. Sudah terlalu banyak hari terlewat, dan belum ada progres sama sekali, belum lagi dari pihak reintenir terus meneror. Rukia terus ditelepon ibu, setiap kali reintenir menelepon atau datang ke rumah, setiap itu juga ibunya akan meneleponnya. Tidak jarang Rukia mengabaikan telepon dan pesan yang masuk ketika dia sedang bekerja, sejauh ini dia masih bisa menutupi tekanan yang dia rasakan hingga tidak memengaruhi pekerjaan. Namun semua beban itu terasa semakin berat ketika akhir pekan tiba, ketika dia hanya memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan masalah ini.

Dua hari lalu dia berpapasan dengan Aizen di kantin, setelah peristiwa debat kusir dengan Ichigo di pinggir jalan tempo hari dia tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengannya, tapi saat mereka berpapasan, hal pertama yang Aizen tanyakan adalah kebenaran mengenai dirinya dan Ichigo tinggal bersama. Pertanyaan terdengar standar, seperti seorang teman lama menanyakan kabar tanpa nada suara mengintimidasi atau merendahkan, tapi Rukia tidak ingin membagi kisah apapun tentangnya ke orang lain. Jadi, dia hanya memberikan sorot mata kosong, tidak menanggapi Aizen dan memberikan punggungnya sebagai jawaban.

Hinamori merasakan perubahan sikap Rukia. Rukia selalu memisahkan diri dari komunikasi dan pertemuan di luar urusan kerja. Setelah dia merasa Rukia sebagai orang dekat, melihat Rukia yang sekarang dia merasa Rukia bagai orang yang tidak dia kenal. Dia mengerti karakter Rukia yang tidak terlalu suka berinteraksi dengan orang lain di luar urusan pekerjaan, tapi kali ini terasa sangat beda. Ada benteng besar yang Rukia bangun hingga orang-orangpun takut mendekatinya, auranya sangat kelam.

Rukia menghitung dalam kepalanya, menghitung kasar bunga berbunga yang terus bertambah seiring waktu. Pandangannya kosong melihat layar laptop sementara tangannya bergerak mengetik laporan. Ada dua otak yang bekerja bersamaan dengan konsentrasi berbeda, membuatnya bekerja bagai mayat hidup.

Sekarang sudah hari Kamis, dan ibunya semakin sering menelepon, mengatakan sudah ada pembeli yang berminat membeli rumah, jadi mereka tidak bisa memperpanjang waktu menunggu Rukia menemukan solusi lain. Semakin lama, maka semakin besar bunga yang harus mereka bayar.

Berada di tengah-tengah _meeting_ persiapan tutup tahun, Rukia membuat ponselnya berada dalam mode sunyi, namun layar ponselnya tidak juga berhenti nyala dan mati berkali-kali, menunjukkan panggilan dan pesan yang masuk.

Grimmjow duduk di tengah-tengah ruang konfrensi, sikapnya profesional dan mengikuti _meeting_ dengan baik, tapi matanya selalu melirik cepat setiap kali ada gerakan dari Rukia, hingga tidak jarang dia ikut mendapati Rukia terkesiap beberapa kali sambil melihat layar ponselnya yang menyala. Dia menyadari Rukia mengalami penurunan drastis, bukan dalam hal kinerja tapi kemampuan untuk menjaga diri. Lemak di pipi Rukia hampir hilang sama sekali, lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya semakin gelap. Grimmjow menyadari Rukia samakin kurus, dan hatinya sakit mendapati Rukia yang seperti ini. Ada ketakutan dalam dirinya...

Bagaimana jika dia sudah mengambil langkah yang salah?

Bagaimana jika sampai akhir Rukia tidak pernah menerima uluran tangannya?

Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya dia hanya menghancurkan Rukia?

Dia memang tidak pernah menyapa Rukia sejak hari itu, dia ingin memberi jarak di antara mereka, karena dia sendiri tidak mau menyerah melihat Rukia menderita. Dia juga mengetahui Rukia memasang iklan untuk menjual apartemennya sejak beberapa hari lalu, dan di saat yang sama dia sudah mengatakan pada _broker_ bahwa dia akan membeli apartemen itu, setinggi apapun harganya, dengan syarat tunggu lampu hijau darinya. Grimmjow ingin melihat sejauh mana Rukia akan bertahan, apakah hingga akhir Rukia tidak akan melihat sosoknya yang bisa menjadi jawaban bagi permasalahannya.

Ponsel Grimmjow bergetar, ada pesan masuk dari Starrk.

"_Sampai kapan kau mau mengulur waktu? Aku hanya perlu melancarkan serangan terakhir, dan masalah ini akan selesai. Mereka sudah mendapatkan pembeli rumah, kalau mereka bayar, urusan kita selesai. Anak-anakku tidak sesabar yang kau bayangkan."_

Grimmjow membacanya dan langsung menjawabnya.

"_Tunggu."_

Hanya kata singkat itu dan Starrk memberi pesan pendek berisi dua huruf 'ok'

Kedua matanya tertutup rapat, membayangkan wajah Rukia yang basah ketika keluar dari mobilnya. Mengulang kembali pertanyaan Rukia bagai kaset kusut. Rukia sangat realistis, tidak ada yang salah dengan melindungi diri sendiri sebelum terluka, namun di sisi lain Grimmjow justru merasa dirinya jauh lebih terluka karena tidak ada satupun kesempatan yang Rukia berikan padanya. Dia tidak ingin menerima kenyataan kalah sebelum berperang.

Hatinya berat, pendangannya berpindah ke Rukia yang serius mendengarkan penjelasan dari Toushiro.

Semakin dia mengukir wajah pucat Rukia dalam hatinya, maka semakin berat beban di hatinya.

Grimmjow mengirim pesan singkat dari ponselnya, dan hanya selang beberapa detik kemudian Rukia terlonjak dari kursinya, menginterupsi meminta izin ke toilet pada pimpinan rapat.

"_Tidak ada salahnya mengambil satu langkah mundur,"_ gumam Grimmjow dalam hati.

Rukia menelepon _broker_ tepat setelah menerima pesan yang menyebutkan bahwa pembeli apartemennya sudah setuju dan menandatangani perjanjian jual beli seperti yang Rukia buat, juga meminta Rukia mengosongkan apartemen dalam waktu tiga hari.

Rukia membuat satu panggilan, tapi _broker_ tidak menjawab teleponnya, berkali-kali dia menelepon tapi hanya nada tunggu yang terus terdengar, hingga dia berhenti dan terdiam menatap layar ponselnya. Bertanya apakah dia sudah ditipu? Hingga pesan baru masuk lagi, dari _broker_ apartemen yang mengatakan dia sedang _meeting_ jadi tidak bisa menjawab telepon. Semangat menggebu-gebu dalam diri Rukia hilang seketika, dia ingin bicara dengan sang _broker_ dan meminta secepatnya bertemu sang pembeli jadi dia bisa segera membayar agar dia bisa mengusir reintenir dari rumah di Karakura.

Beberapa orang wara wiri di koridor, merasa tidak enak berlama-lama meninggalkan _meeting_, Rukia berbalik dengan bahu merosot turun ke arah ruang konfrensi, dan detik kemudian ada pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Pesan dari _broker_ yang berisi bukti transfer. Awalnya Rukia mengedip berkali-kali sebelum meyakinkan diri bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi, biar bagaimanapun dia tidak menyangkal jarinya yang bergerak cepat memeriksa saldo di rekeningnya, dan memang uang itu sudah masuk. Merasa seperti beban berat baru saja diangkat dari bahunya, Rukia tersenyum lebar, lega luar biasa dan hatinya berubah ringan saat masuk lagi ke ruang konfrensi.

Hinamori menoleh saat Rukia kembali masuk ke ruang konfrensi, tidak sengaja beradu pandang dengan Toushiro, mengabaikan sengatan di hatinya, Hinamori kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Rukia. Dia tidak ingin kisah lama memengaruhi kinerjanya, jadi dia memilih memperhatikan Rukia dari pada membiarkan hatinya terpengaruh.

Melihat wajah pucat Rukia berubah warna, dia merasa sedikit lega, dan saat mengembalikan pandangannya pada sempat mencuri pandang ke arah Toushiro dan mendapati pria itu sedang melihat ke arahnya. Dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

Grimmjow juga tidak luput membaca perubahan warna di wajah Rukia. Menemukan binar bahagia di mata Rukia, dan bersyukur telah memutuskan mengendurkan sedikit serangannya. Perubahan di wajah Rukia terlihat sangat siginifikan, karena itu dia merasa cukup tenang. Mungkin ini memang saatnya dia menarik satu langkah mundur dan mengatur strategi lagi.

Seperti pohon hampir mati yang mendapatkan hujan, Rukia kembali terlibat dalam diskusi dengan ide-ide serta pertanyaan-pertanyaan menjebak yang membuka pintu demi pintu dalam diskusi. Toushiro yang sedari tadi memberi penjelasan selancar jalan tanpa hambatan, berubah jadi kaku, terhenti berkali-kali akibat interupsi Rukia. Menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Rukia bagai menemukan bawang, lapis demi lapis dikupas hingga ke inti, dan ditambah parah Kurotsuchi yang ikut menambahkan kritikan pedas.

Menonton diskusi yang berubah hidup, Grimmjow tersenyum di kursinya, bertopang dagu sambil mencatat beberapa pertanyaan Rukia yang cukup tajam dan kritis.

"Aku memang terlalu menyukaimu. Baik sebagai anggota tim JJ. Corp ataupun sebagai seorang wanita..." bisiknya pelan. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri kebahagiaan dan rasa bangganya melihat Rukia kembali menjadi dirinya, seorang Manager _Finance_ JJ. Corp yang bisa diandalkan.

"Kenapa, Pak?" Shinji yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya merasa bosnya mengucapkan sesuatu tapi telinganya tidak cukup peka menangkap ucapan Grimmjow.

"Pertanyaan Rukia... Tidakkah kau merasa dia terlihat seperti orang lain padahal dari tadi diam seperti patung?" ucap Grimmjow sambil mencondongkan badan ke arah Shinji, dan Shinji menjawabnya lewat satu anggukan tegas. Mengakui bahwa seorang analis keuangan bernama Kuchiki Rukia sudah kembali.

Shinji menyadari perubahan Rukia, beberapa minggu belakangan ini Manajer _Finance_ itu sedang tidak dalam kondisi optimal. Pekerjaan dan laporan memang selesai tepat waktu sesuai permintaan, tapi Rukia biasanya memberikan sentuhan tambahan di tiap hasil akhir pekerjaannya, dan akhir-akhir ini semua yang Rukia berikan sangat standar, sekalipun standar itu lebih tinggi dari laporan level manajer lainnya di JJ. Corp.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Rukia yang berubah, dia juga melihat perubahan pada CEO JJ. Corp sendiri. Bosnya memang terkenal bertangan besi, tapi sejak perdebatan besar dengan Rukia, bosnya jadi semakin kritis, seolah dia berada di ujung jurang, setiap keputusan selalu memposisikan orang lain di tiang gantungan. Semua orang bekerja di bawah tekanan _deadline_, mengharuskan standar laporan sesuai permintaannya, jika tidak maka pengulangan sampai ratusan kali bukan hal yang mustahil.

Tidak ada yang berakibat buruk dari perubahan keduanya, hanya saja Shinji merasa ketika sinergi keduanya tidak sama, maka dia sering diserang rasa lelah yang amat sangat. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menyesuaikan kecepatan dan kekuatannya karena Rukia dan Grimmjow adalah dua orang yang sering kali membuat sebuah keputusan di JJ. Corp jadi lebih mudah dengan arahan mereka dalam hal eksekusi di lapangan. Di matanya, keduanya bagai duo maut JJ. Corp. Dan ketika keduanya memberikan arahan kemudi dalam kecepatan yang tidak sama, dia harus berulang kali mengatur gigi dan koplingnya agar bisa menyeimbangkan keduanya.

Sebenarnya dia ingin menyampaikan satu gosip besar yang tidak sengaja dia dengar di kantin. Gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Rukia dan Ichigo dari _Marketing_ pernah tinggal bersama. Aizen yang pertama kali mengatakan hal itu ketika mereka sedang makan bersama di taman. Shinji tidak serta merta percaya, tapi melihat bagaimana bosnya menaruh kertertarikan pada masa lalu Ichigo, dia menemukan benang merah. Dulunya dia mengira bosnya menyukai Ichigo, tapi ternyata menyukai Rukia, dan cukup masuk akal ketika dia menggali masa lalu Ichigo. Bagaimanapun waktu berlalu, seperti apapun dunia berputar, poros perputarannya tetap saja Rukia.

Rukia terlihat sangat datar, dia tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau seorang Rukia bisa hidup bersama seseorang tanpa ikatan. Dia malah mengira Rukia adalah wanita karier berhati dingin dan hanya melihat satu tujuan, yaitu mencapai posisi tertinggi dalam pekerjaannya, ternyata dia punya sisi lain yang tidak biasa.

_Meeting_ berlangsung lebih lama dari dugaan semua orang, karena menjelang akhir pertanyaan-pertanyaan pendek dengan penjelasan panjang terus bermunculan, debat logika dan konsep juga semakin panas, mereka terpaksa baru bisa menutup _meeting_ menjelang jam 9 malam.

"Kau terlihat sangat antusias, Rukia," Kurotsuchi menyapa Rukia yang sedang membereskan berkas dan laptopnya.

"Eh?" Rukia kaget, dan beberapa orang memberinya tatapan tajam sebelum keluar meninggalkan ruang konfrensi. Mereka yang memberinya tatapan tajam adalah para petinggi yang memberikan penjelasan tentang konsep pengembangan dan mendapatkan banyak pertanyaan kritis dari Rukia sebagai Manajer _Finance_.

"Biasanya hanya aku objek kebencian mereka, tapi sekarang aku punya rekan sejawat," tambah Kurotsuchi senang seraya menepuk bahu Rukia. Dia tidak pernah menyukai Rukia, tapi melihat Rukia membuatnya mengakui bahwa wanita mungil ini memang punya potensi. Potensi yang dia gunakan bukan sekedar untuk menguntungkan kariernya sendiri, tapi juga mengembangkan perusahaan. Jadi di _meeting_ terbuka begini dia baru menyadari kalau Rukia memang kritis dan melihat semua dari kacamata keuangan yang semestinya, merata tanpa pandang bulu. Dia bahkan tidak gentar ketika orang-orang menatapnya tidak suka.

"Oh..." Rukia hanya memberi jawaban singkat tak antusias sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kurotsuchi.

Mendekati pintu keluar, Rukia merasakan sebuah tatapan kuat dari belakangnya, dan saat berbalik matanya langsung bertemu dengan Grimmjow. Pria berambut biru itu menggerakkan bibirnya seperti akan mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi dia langsung merapatkan mulutnya lagi, hingga mereka hanya bertukar pandang selama beberapa saat. Peserta _meeting_ berlalu di antara mereka, sementara keduanya bagai terkunci dalam waktu yang berbeda, terpisah dari semua perputaran waktu dalam ruangan. Ada begitu banyak emosi yang terpendam dalam sorot mata mereka, namun keduanya menguburnya di tempat terdalam di hati mereka.

Grimmjow ingin meyentuh Rukia, memberikan sedikit penghiburan pada Rukia yang selalu berusaha kuat sendirian. Dia ingin membanggakan dirinya di depan Rukia, bahwa dirinyalah yang sudah membeli apartemennya, bahwa dirinya terlalu mencintai Rukia hingga dia mengambil satu langkah mundur dari misi besarnya. Di sisi lain dia juga mengerti apa yang mungkin terjadi jika Rukia mengetahui bahwa semua permasalahan ini adalah sabotase yang bersumber darinya.

Rukia melihat beberapa perubahan kilatan emosi dalam sorot mata Grimmjow, hatinya sakit, merasa lelah karena tidak bisa menunjukkan emosinya. Mereka tidak lagi bisa berdebat panjang seperti sebelumnya. Dia tidak menyangka akan merindukan saat-saat mereka saling tidak sependapat dan menghabiskan waktu dalam diskusi-diskusi panjang. Baginya masa-masa itu sangat berharga, karena dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri, menyuarakan isi kepalanya dan Grimmjow akan meresponnya tanpa memberi penilaian yang hanya berbasis pada emosi sesaat.

Berusaha mengatur emosinya lagi, Rukia berbalik. Perlahan dia menarik napas panjang, menghembuskannya sambil menghitung dalam hati, meyakinkan diri bahwa ini bukan saatnya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Dia harus cepat pulang dan memberi kabar pada ibunya, bahwa dia sudah memiliki uang dan bisa membayar hutang Paman Nnoi.

Berlari kecil meninggalkan gedung JJ. Corp menuju apartemennya. Rukia langsung mengambil ponsel dari saku jaket tebalnya begitu sampai di apartemen, melihat puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari ibunya, dan belasan pesan belum dibaca. Jemarinya bergerak cepat menekan nomor ponsel ibunya, melakukan panggilan telepon. Nada dering terdengar sekali, dua kali, dan tiga kali.

"Hallo, Bu? Aku su-"

"_Anak Brengsek! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku?"_

Lidah Rukia mendadak kelu, mendengar satu serapahan dari ibunya sudah lebih dari cukup membuat kebahagiaan dalam hatinya hilang, serasa baru saja ditampar keras-keras, dia kembali mengingat bagaimana dia diperlakukan ibunya selama ini. Kabut hitam menyelubungi hatinya.

"_Reintenir itu datang mengacak-acak rumah, mereka mengambil semua barang yang mereka pikir bisa dijual. Aku berusaha meneleponmu, aku ingin membuktikan kalau aku masih punya anak yang bisa meyakinkan mereka kalau hutang itu pasti dibayar. Tapi kau tidak menjawab sama sekali, Rukia!"_

Rukia ingin menjawab kalau dia sedang _meeting_ dan tidak bisa menjawab, tapi sekarang dia sudah punya uang dan bisa membayar hutang Paman Nnoi, jadi ibunya bisa tenang.

"_Aku sudah menjual rumah ke keluarga Toushiro. Kami akan pindah besok, dan menjadi gelandangan. Semua karena kau! Anak sial!"_

Sambungan telepon diputus begitu saja. Tangan Rukia yang masih memegang ponsel di telinga, perlahan merosot turun hingga terkulai di sisi tubuhnya. Dadanya sakit, hujaman kuat menusuk tanpa henti di ulu hatinya hingga dia terpaksa merenggut bagian dada kemejanya, perlahan terisak dan meneteskan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Rukia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang berdiri di samping lemari. Wajah pucatnya basah oleh airmata.

"Aku juga berjuang, aku juga berusaha mencari jalan mengabaikan luka yang aku rasakan selama bertahun-tahun karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan rumah. Satu-satunya tempat dimana ayah bisa pulang hanya rumah, lalu kemana ayah akan pulang kalau di rumah itu tidak ada ibu ataupun aku... Apakah ibu benar-benar sudah tidak mengharapkan ayah pulang?! Apakah hingga akhir ibu tidak bisa melihatku. Hingga akhir aku hanyalah objek pelampiasan kemarahan ibu pada ayah?!"

Rukia menyuarakan hatinya yang tidak bisa dia sampaikan ketika sambungan telepon sudah berakhir. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan rumah mereka, senyum ayah yang terukir di rumah itu.

Tangannya bergerak cepat menelpon ibunya, berkali-kali dan tidak ada jawaban. Menghapus airmata cepat, Rukia menyambar jaket dan tasnya. Tekadnya bulat untuk menghentikan ibunya, dia tidak ingin benar-benar sendirian, tidak ingin sendirian menunggu ayahnya, dia ingin ibu juga menunggu ayah pulang.

Masih terengah-engah setelah berlari dari lift menuju jalan utama, Rukia mengedarkan pandangan cepat ke sekeliling, tergesa-gesa menghentikan taksi, otaknya menyuruhnya agar segera menuju stasiun. Kakinya berdentam tidak sabaran menunggu lampu berubah warna setiap kali taksi harus berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas berubah merah. Berulang kali melihat layar ponselnya yang tidak ada notifikasi sama sekali, dia sudah mengirim pesan ke ibunya kalau dia akan membawakan uang agar mereka bisa mendapatkan rumah lagi, tapi ibunya tidak menjawab pesannya, tidak juga menjawab teleponnya.

"Toushiro…" mulutnya bergumam, dan dia segera mencari nama Toushiro dalam kontak teleponnya.

Malam sudah terlalu larut, nada sambung terdengar berkali-kali, tapi Toushiro tidak juga menjawab teleponnya. Rukia berdoa dan terus berdoa, semoga Toushiro segera menerima panggilannya, tapi berapa kalipun dia menekan nomor yang sama, tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Begitu sampai di stasiun, Rukia membeli tiket ke Karakura dan waktu keberangkatan masih tiga jam lagi. Menunggu di saat seperti ini benar-benar mengerikan, ketika semua berlalu dalam ketidakpastian sementara hatinya gelisah tak menentu.

Rukia menghentakkan kakinya di lantai, berulang kali melirik ponsel, jam besar di dinding stasiun dan jam tangannya, semua bersekutu bergerak lambat, membuatnya semakin gelisah. Berjalan bolak balik antara peron tempat kereta akan berangkat dan loket pembelian tiket, semua hanya karena dia tidak ingin berdiam di tempat yang sama sementara hatinya tidak tenang.

Di tengah kekalutan, Rukia mengingat pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Grimmjow, bagaimana dia menjawab Grimmjow. Tidak ada ketegasan dalam jawabannya, namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup menjelaskan ketetapan hatinya pada Grimmjow. Namun di saat seperti ini dia juga tidak ingin memungkiri hatinya yang berusaha tegar sudah berkali-kali berteriak, mengiba pengampunan, meminta waktu istirahat di tengah-tengah badai yang terus mendera. Rukia sangat mengerti, betapa hatinya berharap Grimmjow adalah lampu merah bagi marathon dalam hidupnya. Tanda yang bisa menyuruhnya istirahat sejenak sebelum memulai kembali semuanya. Tanda yang bisa menenangkan, bisa meyakinkannya bahwa istirahat barang sejenak tidak akan melukai siapapun.

"Hidupku begitu melelahkan, tapi selelah apapun itu aku harus tetap melangkah… Karena aku tidak bisa bersandar pada siapapun selain diriku sendiri…" bisik Rukia sambil menyentuh dadanya yang sakit, meredam desakan untuk menangis.

"Karena aku mengenali kejamnya dunia yang terus berputar; karena aku tidak ingin terluka, maka aku harus kuat."

Rukia mengelus dadanya berulang kali sambil berkata, "Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Rukia. Kau sudah berusaha menjadi anak yang baik, kau sudah menelan banyak kepahitan, jadi tidak masalah jika kau menelan lebih banyak lagi." Rukia menguatkan dirinya, menegarkan hatinya, meyakinkan logikanya bahwa dia masih cukup waras untuk melalui semua badai ini.

Kereta tiba, melaju cepat dan Rukia tidak mampu mengingat lagi bagaimana dia melalui waktu hingga tiba di rumah ketika fajar sudah menyingsing. Sinar matahari pagi perlahan mewarnai langit, perlahan membuka mata pada kota Karakura, kota sederhana dalam hamparan alam pedesaan.

Langkahnya melambat, bagian depan rumahnya sudah bersih. Teras yang biasanya terisi satu meja dan dua kursi, sekarang hanya teras kosong seolah tak berpenghuni. Berusaha menelepon ibu lagi dan lagi, Rukia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Melewati teras, Rukia melihat ke bagian dalam rumah, tapi rumah kosong. Tidak ada lagi perabotan, tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan. Sontak Rukia berhambur masuk.

"Ibu! Ibu?" Rukia melongok kamar, kamar yang terakhir dia ingat adalah kamar ayah dan ibu. Kosong sama sekali, bahkan tidak ada sisa-sisa pajangan sama sekali. Berpindah ke dapur, Rukia hanya melihat meja makan yang kosong dan saat melihat pintu belakang terbuka, dia berlari ke arah ruang persembunyian yang biasa menjadi tempatnya bermain dengan ayah. Ruangan itu sekarang menjadi gudang kosong, hanya ada tumpukan besi rongsok tak berguna, matanya bergerak cepat mencari jejak-jejak memorinya dengan ayah, tapi tidak ada satupun. Semua hilang, seolah dia tidak pernah berada di tempat ini.

Berulang kali memanggil, berulang kali pula dia berusaha terus menelepon ibunya, tidak ada jawaban, hingga nomor ibunya tidak bisa lagi dihubungi, dia terhubung dengan kotak suara.

"Bukankah ibu bilang baru mau mengosongkan rumah besok? Kenapa?"

Merasakan kepalanya berputar, tubuhnya lelah, namun logikanya menolak berhenti. Dia kembali berlari keluar rumah, dan menghentikan seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang bersepeda.

"Maaf Pak, rumah keluarga Toushiro dimana ya?" tanya Rukia tergesa-gesa, dan pria itu menunjuk rumah yang teletak di ujung jalan.

"Rumah cat warna hijau, itu rumah Toushiro," jawab bapak tua itu terheran-heran, matanya memicing melihat Rukia, seolah berusaha mengenali, dan detik kemudian dia berjengit, mengambil jarak sekalipun Rukia terburu-buru memberi hormat dan meninggalkannya. Dia mengingat anak perempuan Kuchiki, anak gila yang punya ilmu sihir itu kembali ke sini setelah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah terlihat. Dia bergegas mengayuh sepedanya menuju kantor kepala desa.

Rukia memacu kakinya sekalipun persendiannya terasa nyeri. Udara musim dingin di Karakura benar-benar mengerikan, selalu lebih dingin dari tempat manapun di Jepang. Rukia membetulkan letak jaketnya. Dia tidak sempat menukar jaket dengan yang lebih tebal, otaknya sudah terlalu kalut, dan sekarang dia mulai merasa kedinginan padahal belum lama menginjakkan kaki di Karakura.

"Permisi!" Rukia menggedor pagar besi berulang kali, kasar dan tidak sabaran, seiring jantungnya yang memacu seolah ingin memberontak keluar dari dadanya.

Seorang wanita peruh baya dengan rambut berwarna silver, sama persis dengan warna rambut Toushiro keluar dari rumah dan membuka pagar.

"Siapa ya? Ada apa?" wanita itu berusaha mengenali Rukia, tapi dia tidak bisa mengenali perempuan bertubuh mungil di depannya.

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia. Ibuku menjual rumah ke keluarga Toushiro, apakah ibuku bilang pindah kemana?" tanya Rukia dengan napas terengah-engah.

Wanita itu membelalak, memberi jarak di antara keduanya, menatap Rukia dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Apakah Anda tahu kemana ibu dan pamanku pindah?" Rukia tidak peduli pandangan macam apapun yang dia terima sekarang, dia hanya ingin jawaban, itu prioritas utamanya.

"Sepertinya kau harus masuk dulu, wajahmu pucat sekali."

Ibu Toushiro meraih tangan Rukia, dan terkesiap. "Tanganmu sedingin es," katanya seraya menarik Rukia masuk, tapi Rukia tak bergeming selayaknya batu besar.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Tolong jawab saja pertanyaanku," kata Rukia tidak sabaran. Dia mengerti benar sikapnya sekarang sama sekali tidak sopan, tapi dia tidak ingin terus jadi orang bodoh, tidak mengetahui apapun, tidak mengerti apapun. Berulang kali dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri… Apa yang salah? Dimana letak analisanya yang tidak tepat? Sejauh ini dia berusaha mencari cara, selalu memikirkan semua kemungkinan, tapi kejutan demi kejutan menghantam, membuatnya buntu.

"Apa anak muda sekarang semua jadi tidak sabaran? Atau karena mereka tinggal di Tokyo?" bisik ibunya Toushiro sambil memandang Rukia skeptis, mau tidak mau dia mengingat bagaimana sikap anak semata wayangnya yang selalu terburu-buru seolah tidak punya waktu luang setiap kali berkunjung ke rumah atau setiap kali ditelepon.

"Aku tidak tahu kemana ibu dan pamanmu pindah. Memangnya mereka tidak ada di rumah?" tanya wanita itu lagi kelihatan bingung.

"Ibuku bilang mau mengosongkan rumah karena sudah menjualnya ke keluarga Toushiro, dan tadi aku lihat ru-"

"Tunggu! Kapan kami membeli rumah kalian?"

Rukia mengerutkan alis, bingung dengan reaksi ibunya Toushiro.

"Aku hanya membeli beberapa perabotan karena ibumu bilang perlu uang, dan rentenier sudah bolak balik menagih," jelas wanita berambut silver itu lagi.

"Apa…?" Rukia kehilangan kata-kata, otaknya buntu seketika. Kebohongan macam apalagi yang sudah dibuat ibunya? Kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit saat berusaha mengurai benang kusut dalam tiap logikanya.

"Kemarin aku memang lihat mobil _pick up_ parkir di depan rumah Kuchiki, mereka memuat beberapa barang, tapi aku tidak menanyakan apa-apa. Apa Pamanmu membuat masalah lagi?"

Rukia tidak bisa menjawab, dia hanya menekuri sepatunya yang hamper terbenam seluruhnya di tumpukan salju.

"Aku kira kau sudah memutuskan hubungan keluarga. Kau bahkan tidak pulang menghadiri pemakaman ayahmu, jadi hampir semua orang berpikir kau tidak akan kembali lagi."

Otak Rukia sudah tidak mampu lagi mencerna informasi yang diberikan, dia bergerak lambat mengangkat kepala hanya demi bisa memeriksa kesungguhan dalam sorot mata ibunya Toushiro. Dia ingin memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar, dia ingin menyangkal dan meyakinkan telinganya salah dengar, tapi di saat yang sama dia merasakan lututnya lemas kehilangan tenaga.

"Pemakaman ayahku?" hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Rukia.

"Iya, dua tahun setelah kami pindah ke sini Kuchiki Shoujun meninggal. Apakah kau benar-benar tid…" wanita itu membelalak, seolah baru menyadari kenapa sikap anak perempuan Kuchiki di depannya terlihat sangat aneh, seperti orang asing yang tidak mengerti apapun.

"Apakah ibumu tidak memberitahumu?"

Dunia bagai berputar dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Berapa banyak hal yang tidak dia ketahui?

Sampai dimana batas kebohongan yang harus dia telan?

Kepahitan macam apa yang perlu dia rasakan lagi?

Satu-satunya harapan yang dia miliki, harapannya untuk bisa melihat ayah, bahkan tidak bisa terwujud. Ayah tidak akan pernah pulang. Tidak akan bisa pulang lagi. Ibu tidak pernah memberitahunya, dan selama bertahun-tahun dia menjadi objek kebencian. Kesabaran yang dia pertahankan hanya membawa duka lain.

Hatinya sakit dan pedih tak tertahankan, hingga Rukia merasakan dirinya mati rasa, dia tidak mampu mengeluarkan kesedihan yang menderanya saat ini. Seluruh tubuhnya menolak segala bentuk kesedihan yang dia rasakan, airmatanya bahkan tidak mau menetes. Padahal dadanya sesak, seperti terhimpit batu besar hingga sulit bernapas.

Rukia memaksa tubuhnya bergerak, berawal dari gerakan lambat dia berdiri, memberi hormat alakadarnya sebelum melangkah cepat, hingga akhirnya berlari menerobos udara dingin kota Karakura. Kota Karakura memang banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali dia berada di sini, namun dia masih mengingat dengan jelas letak satu-satunya area pemakaman Karakura.

Kakinya tidak berhenti berlari, sekalipun hampir jatuh, Rukia berusaha menegakkan tubuh dan kembali melangkah. Uap dingin menguar dari mulutnya, wajahnya kaku akibat udara dingin, tapi jantungnya berdetak cepat layaknya genderang perang. Benaknya mengingat jelas senyum ayah, dan ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia hanya memiliki senyum ayah dalam ingatannya, ketika dia tidak lagi bisa melihat senyum itu terukir, hatinya berteriak keras. Dia ingin menghentikan sakit yang terus menghujam di dadanya. Berulang kali memukul dadanya yang nyeri, Rukia berharap bisa mengalihkan duka dalam hatinya.

Langkahnya melambat, setelah berputar berulang kali mengitari area pemakaman, mencari nama yang dia kenal, terus melangkah hingga kakinya hampir menolak bergerak. Matanya tertuju pada satu nama yang sangat dikenalnya, tertulis jelas di batu nisan usang.

Kuchiki Shoujun.

Rukia berlutut di hamparan salju, tangan ringkihnya menyentuh batu nisan dan matanya perih. Airmatanya berkumpul di pelupuk mata, setiap tetesnya membawa tusukan demi tusukan ke ulu hatinya.

"Kenapa Ayah… Kenapa?" Rukia menutup matanya rapat-rapat, berdi'a agar Tuhan segera membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk berkepanjangan ini. Namun ketika matanya terbuka, dia dipaksa menerima kenyataan.

"Kenapa aku dilahirkan jika pada akhirnya hanya ditinggal sendirian?" bisik Rukia lirih.

"Aku berusaha, aku berjuang, aku tidak menyerah karena ayah selalu bilang aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri tanpa harus menahan diri. Sekalipun dunia menolakku, ayah akan selalu menerimaku. Lalu apa arti dari semua ini? Pada akhirnya aku hanya sendirian. Ini tidak adil. AYAH TIDAK BOLEH MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRIAN!" Rukia memukul dadanya yang sakit dan sesak.

Duduk terdiam di depan makan ayahnya dan terus menangis, Rukia membiarkan seluruh kesedihan yang dia pendam selama bertahun-tahun mengalir begitu saja. Dinginnya udara tidak lagi mampu dia rasakan ketika seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa, hanya hatinya yang mampu merasakan sakit. Hatinya jauh lebih sakit.

"Haruskah aku ceritakan pada ayah bagaimana aku melewati semuanya? Bagaimana ibu memperlakukanku? Aku boleh merajuk? Aku ingin menunjukkan betapa melelahkannya terus bertahan sendirian. Aku ingin menyerah, bolehkah aku menyerah sekarang?" Rukia terisak, mengiba pada nisan ayahnya.

Semua ingatannya yang berisi kenangan bahagia, berganti dengan hari-hari berat ketika dia sendirian dan dianggap orang gila. Senyum ayahnya, lalu kata-kata menyakitkan dari ibunya. Bagai melewati jalur menanjak dan menurun, Rukia sesekali tersenyum lalu kembali terisak, emosinya tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak menertawakan kebodohannya dengan mata tak berhenti menangis. Keseimbangan emosinya hilang sama sekali, dia tertawa dan menangis di saat yang sama selama beberapa saat, hingga ponselnya bergetar, menunjukkan pesan masuk dari ibunya.

_Mereka menyita rumah, aku menjual perabotan rumah dan pindah. Kami tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi, kau bukan lagi anakku mengingat betapa tidak pedulinya kau pada kami. Dan perlu kau tahu, ayahmu sudah meninggal sejak lama. Sekarang kau bisa hidup tenang, ANAK SIAL._

Rukia tersenyum tipis, perlahan semakin lebar, lebar, hingga akhirnya dia tertawa lepas hingga perutnya sakit, pipinya kaku terlalu lama tertawa.

Ketika tawanya reda, dia mampu merasakan dingin yang menusuk dari sekujur tubuhnya. Dia berdiri, memaksa kakinya yang tak bertenaga kembali menopang tubuhnya.

"Bahkan hingga akhir aku tidak bisa menyerah. Iya kan, Ayah?" lirih Rukia.

"Setelah semua kebohongan ini…Pada akhirnya tetap aku yang dibuang, bukan aku yang membuang mereka dari hidupku." Rukia terisak dan melangkah meninggalkan area pemakaman.

Langkahnya lambat, berhenti sejenak ketika butiran salju berjatuhan dari langit. Tangannya terangkat menampung butiran salju di telapak tangannya yang pucat tanpa warna. Langit Karakura begitu bersih, sekalipun dengan salju bertaburan, matahari masih bisa menembuskan cahayanya ke permukaan bumi.

"Keindahan ini terlihat seperti fatamorgana dalam hidupku…" gumam Rukia yang kemudian berbelok ke jalan menuju rumahnya.

Matanya menangkap cepat pemandangan sekeliling, sebuah mobil terparkir di depan rumahnya. Langkahnya tertatih masuk ke halaman, dan mendapati segerombolan orang berpakaian serba hitam dan berwajah bengis berkumpul di bagian samping rumah.

"Siapa?"

"Kalian yang mengambil rumahku!" pekik Rukia yang langsung mendorong tubuhnya menerobos masuk pagar badan di hadapannya, tapi dia terlalu kecil dan tidak bertenaga melawan para pria bertubuh besar itu.

"Aku akan membayar kalian, tapi kembalikan rumahku!" pekik Rukia seraya mencengkram baju salah satu dari mereka.

"Apa-apaan kau!" pria berwajah paling bengis di antaranya menarik tangan Rukia, mendorongnya hingga jatuh tersungkur di halaman.

"Kalian hanya perlu uang, kan? Aku akan berikan, tapi kembalikan rumahku!" Rukia berusaha bangkit sekalipun kakinya menolak kembali tegak.

"Berapa nomor rekening kalian? Aku akan mengirimkan uangnya sekarang, tapi kembalikan rumahku!" seru Rukia putus asa, dengan cepat dia meraih ponsel dari saku, tapi tiba-tiba dia menerima hantaman keras di pipinya. Tidak bisa menghindar, Rukia jatuh terlempar begitu saja dan merasakan darah di dalam mulutnya, sementara ponselnya lolos dari genggaman.

"Banyak bicara!" pria tadi mengumpat, dan ketika Rukia bergerak hendak berdiri lagi pria itu menendang punggung Rukia.

Tubuhnya yang seharusnya sudah mati rasa, sekarang nyeri dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Rukia ingin melawan, tapi seluruh sendi di tubuhnya ngilu. Kepalanya berat bukan main, dinginnya salju di telapak tangannya membuatnya kebas, dia berusaha menopang kepalanya yang terus berdenyut, dan ketika tangannya menyentuh sisi kepala dia merasakan basah yang tidak wajar dan berbau anyir, dan darah merembes dari dahinya, aliran kecilnya meninggalkan jejak merah di sisi wajah pucat Rukia, menyeberang cepat hingga dagunya. Dia sendiri tidak menyadari bagaimana kepalanya bisa terluka.

Rukia lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendenguskan tawa miris. Dia menertawakan kondisinya yang menyedihkan. Ketika dia berpikir sudah berada di titik terendah dalam hidupnya, ternyata masih ada jurang yang lebih dalam yang membuatnya terjerumus, harus terperosok lebih dalam.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kalian membunuhku? Itu jauh lebih baik daripada aku membunuh diriku sendiri. Setidaknya aku tidak terlihat terlalu mengenaskan," gumam Rukia datar, matanya mengirim tatapan sengit penuh kemarahan pada si pria bengis yang baru saja menendangnya. Tersulut kemarahan, pria itu lepas kendali dan kembali menampar Rukia.

Wanita bertubuh mungil itu jatuh tak berdaya di halaman yang tertutup tumpukan salju.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh memukulnya? Kau lupa kalau Bos bilang tidak boleh pakai kekerasan?!" komentar salah satu dari komplotan mereka celingukan melihat ke arah Rukia.

"Aku bahkan tidak pakai tenaga!" sahut si pria bengis.

"Sudah! Jangan banyak bicara, kita harus cepat segera pergi setelah memasang segel. Cepat!"

"Lalu dia bagaimana?" seorang anggota komplotan menunjuk Rukia yang tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Kau mau menolongnya? Silahkan saja!"

Beberapa orang anggota sempat ragu mau mengikuti pimpinan mereka yang sudah melangkah pergi, melihat Rukia terbaring tak bergerak membuat mereka sempat berpikir bagaimana nanti kalau bos Starrk marah, tapi akhirnya mereka meninggalkan wanita berambut hitam legam yang masih tak bergerak itu.

Rukia berusaha mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, pandangannya kabur dan tidak bisa fokus. Tubuhnya kaku, tidak bisa digerakkan seperti kemauannya, bahkan hanya menggerakkan satu jari saja dia tidak bisa. Dia hendak menggapai ponsel yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya, tapi badannya sakit tak tertahankan, dan udara dingin membuatnya gemetar hebat.

"Apa aku harus mati sekarang?" gumam Rukia yang merasakan tenaganya perlahan hilang. Benaknya berpikir bagaimana konyolnya jalan hidupnya jika harus mati sekarang. Setelah berusaha pergi dari kota memuakkan bernama Karakura, berusaha bertahan hidup selama sepuluh tahun di Tokyo, pada akhirnya dia harus kembali ke kota ini hanya untuk menjemput kematian.

"Bukankah ini akhir yang terlalu menyedihkan?" bisik Rukia yang mulai kehilangan ritme napasnya, tenggorokannya seperti terbakar, dia tidak bisa berteriak meminta tolong ketika suaranya hanya terdengar seperti erangan.

Ponselnya bergetar, mata Rukia melirik layar ponsel yang menyala dan menunjukkan pesan masuk dari Grimmjow terpampang di bagian atas notifikasi. Sebuah pesan singkat.

_Jika terlalu sulit bagimu menerima uluran tanganku, maka aku yang akan datang padamu._

Rukia tersenyum lagi, ketenangan perlahan mengaliri hatinya. Dia mengingat wajah terluka Grimmjow ketika terakhir kali mereka berada dalam mobil. Rasa bersalah menyerangnya bersamaan dengan airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tidak menerimamu bukan karena aku meragukan apakah kau mampu menjaga hatiku, tapi karena aku belum siap bergantung padamu. Maafkan aku telah melukaimu karena aku terlalu takut terluka," bisik Rukia seraya terpejam, meneteskan airmata yang mengaburkan pandangannya. Di saat yang sama dia memasrahkan dirinya, membiarkan udara dingin menyusup ke tiap sel di tubuhnya, kegelapan menyelubunginya bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang memudar.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hai semua, maaf saya lama banget baru bisa update lagi.

Rencananya mo habis puasa aja updatenya, biar afdol, tapi ternyata udah ada yang tanya kapan update. Gomen ne he he he

Back to story... Di chapter sebelumnya saya bilang chapter ini mungkin akan jadi titik balik dari keduanya, tapi ternyata masih belum, jumlah word bisa sampai 13k lebih klo saya paksakan jadi 1 chapter, jadi terpaksa saya pecah. Chapter ini fokus ke Rukia, baru next chapter fokus ke Grimm.

Ichigo di sini saya setengah jahat, atau setengah baik, atau benar-benar jahat?! Dia tidak merasa bersalah, karena bagi logikanya ada andil Rukia yang menyebabkan hatinya berubah.

Pas ngetik chapter ini jujur saya nyesek, sampe nangis sendiri ngebayangin sedihnya Rukia (maafkan author nista model saya yang suka banget bikin MC menderita T_T) Kalo saya ketemu sama ibunya Rukia, bisa saya remes-remes sampai jadi remahan rengginang. Beneran deh _

Ja ja ja, sampai ketemua di chapter berikutnya.

Step by step keduanya membuka hati, dan saya berharap hubungan yang manis bagi keduanya setelah mereka melewatkan begitu banyak rintangan ^_^

See Ya

PS. Saya tunggu review, kritik, masukan, mau itu perihal perkembangan karakter atau plot dalam cerita. Karena review yang membangun pastinya bisa mengangkat semangat saya buat melanjutkan.

**18.05.2020 -:-:-:- Nakki Desinta -:-:-:-**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer : Bleach Belong to Tite Kubo-Sensei, Saya cuma punya imajinasi berlebih untuk buat cerita._**

.

.

.

**CONQUERED HEART**

**Author : Nakki Desinta**

**_Pair : Rukia x Grimmjow_**

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**.**

.

Grimmjow memandang ponselnya. Hatinya gelisah sejak semalam, dia sudah mengambil satu langkah mundur, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak merasa tenang hingga tidak bisa tidur sekalipun Rukia yang dia kenal sudah kembali normal. Dia baru saja mengirimkan pesan ke Rukia, karena dia tidak bisa menenangkan hatinya setelah seperti apapun berusaha meyakinkan diri. Mungkin ini pertanda kalau dia harus merubah strategi, merendah sedikit lagi agar Rukia mau melihatnya. Jika Rukia tidak berkenan menerima uluran tangannya, maka dia sendiri yang akan menangkap tangan Rukia.

"Pak, jadwal hari ini seperti yang sudah kita buat sebelumnya. _Meeting_ di pabrik Nature dan siang ada jadwal makan siang dengan Lisa Yadomaru," jelas Shinji seraya membacakan jadwalnya untuk hari ini, dia menoleh dari kursi depan belakang kemudi, menunggu satu orang lagi sebelum mereka berangkat ke pabrik Nature.

Grimmjow hanya mengangguk menjawab Shinji lewat pantulan dirinya di kaca spion di tengah mobil, dan dia tetap santai saat pintu mobil di seberangnya terbuka, Toushiro memberi salam hormat sebelum duduk di sebelahnya. Mobil segera melaju setelah Toushiro menutup pintu mobil.

"Jadi, bisa aku lihat bahanmu sebelum diberikan ke pengelola pabrik?" todong Grimmjow langsung pada intinya, tangannya terulur cepat dan Toushiro menyerahkan satu set salinan dokumen dari tas yang dia bawa.

Mata Grimmjow bergerak cepat memindai halaman demi halaman, sementara mobil mulai melaju meninggalkan parkir utama gedung JJ. Corp.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan peningkatan prod-"

Kata-kata Grimmjow terhenti karena terdengar suara getar ponsel. Awalnya dia mengira itu adalah ponselnya, tapi sakunya sangat tenang, dan dia menoleh pada Toushiro yang tengah memegang ponsel, nama ibu tertera di layar ponselnya, tapi hanya dering beberapa kali dia langsung menolak panggilan.

"Toushiro…" sentak Grimmjow, memberatkan suaranya hingga aura intimidasinya sangat terasa di mobil, meminta Toushiro berkonsentrasi penuh pada pembahasan mereka.

"Ya, Pak?" Toushiro menegakkan badan. "Apa yang perlu diperbaiki?" lanjutnya seraya mencondongkan badan, mencari bagian yang mungkin membuat sang CEO tidak setuju.

"Peningka-"

Lagi-lagi ponsel Toushiro bergetar dan membuat gangguan.

"Kau tidak mau terima panggilan itu?!" tandas Grimmjow seraya menutup dokumen kasar, kesal dan langsung membuang muka melihat keluar jendela mobil.

Ragu-ragu Toushiro meraih ponselnya. "Kalau begitu, permisi Pak…" Toushiro meminta izin seraya mencondongkan badan ke dekat pintu mobil.

"Ya?"

Toushiro terdiam, mendengarkan ucapan ibunya yang terdengar tidak masuk akal.

"Siapa? Rukia?" Toushiro bersuara menimpali ibunya.

Grimmjow yang mendengar nama Rukia reflek menoleh, memasang telinga hati-hati.

"Mungkin ibu salah mengenali orang, mana mungkin dia kembali ke Karakura, dia ada di kantor. Hari ini ada _meeting_ penting, jadi tidak mungkin dia ada di Karakura sekarang," lanjut Toushiro penuh keyakinan.

Shinji yang mendengar obrolan Toushiro langsung melirik raut wajah Grimmjow yang berubah warna, kerutan cemas memenuhi tiap sudut wajah Grimmjow.

"Tim HRD bilang Rukia tidak masuk tanpa keterangan hari ini," seloroh Shinji cepat, seolah mengkonfirmasi apa yang tengah dipikirkan Grimmjow. Pupil biru Grimmjow membesar, ketakutan menyelubunginya, butuh beberapa detik baginya hingga bisa bergerak.

"Batalkan semua janjiku hari ini!" pukas Grimmjow yang langsung menelepon Rukia, tapi tidak ada jawaban, menunggu lama dan akhirnya dia dialihkan ke kotak suara.

"Berhenti!" suruh Grimmjow, suaranya lebih keras dari dugaannya, Shinji sampai bergidik kaget, tapi segera menepikan mobil mengikuti permintaan bosnya.

"Kalian berdua turun!"

Shinji memberi kode pada Toushiro agar keluar dari mobil secepatnya sekalipun wajah Toushiro terlihat benar-benar bingung karena dia masih di tengah-tengah panggilan telepon. Sementara Grimmjow ikutan keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu pengemudi, tangannya menarik Shinji keluar dari kursi pengemudi, tapi Shinji tidak bergeming. Matanya melirik Toushiro yang masih berdiri tak mengerti di sisi mobil.

"Bos, ada apa? Apakah Rukia tidak masuk kerja jadi hal darurat?" Shinji berusaha mengerti keadaan yang masih belum bisa dia tangkap sepenuhnya. Grimmjow tidak menjawab dan kembali menguatkan cengkraman tangannya di lengan baju Shinji, hendak menariknya keluar paksa dari kursi kemudi.

"Kalau bos tidak mau bicara tidak masalah, tapi aku tetap akan mengantarkan bos. Bagaimana bos bisa konsen mengemudi dalam keadaan tidak tenang? Jadi, biarkan aku yang mengemudi," bisik Shinji perlahan dan tenang, dia ingin memastikan kata-katanya sampai dengan tepat ke telinga bosnya. Dia tidak ingin ikut campur, karena mengerti bagaimana bosnya selalu berusaha tetap memisahkan urusan pribadi dan pekerjaan dengan sangat professional, namun dia juga tidak mau hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi karena bosnya yang lepas kendali. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Grimmjow seperti orang kehilangan arah, kosong, tapi terus memaksakan diri harus melakukan sesuatu. Lagi-lagi, bosnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh setiap kali berhadapan dengan Rukia. Dalam hati dia mengutuk Rukia, mengancam akan membalas Rukia setelah dia mengerti benar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Percaya padaku, Bos!" Shinji masih berusaha tetap meyakinkan.

Grimmjow begitu kalut, otaknya berusaha mengerti kata-kata Shinji yang tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dia tidak bisa berpikir lebih lama, dia tidak bisa tenang dan mungkin akan mengemudi tanpa kendali. Grimmjow berbalik dan menghadap Toushiro yang masih terlihat sangat bingung di sisi trotoar jalan.

"Rukia ada di Karakura?" tanya Grimmjow dan Toushiro hanya mengangguk tidak yakin karena ibunya terdengar sangat meyakinkan tapi juga agak tidak masuk akal.

"Kau selesaikan urusan di pabrik. Aku tidak setuju peningkatan produksi dengan lembur, jadi kau harus cari cara lain. Aku tunggu laporanmu!" kata Grimmjow yang berusaha tetap fokus pada pekerjaan sekalipun jantungnya menderu tanpa henti. Grimmjow melepaskan Shinji dan memutar masuk ke mobil, dan mobil langsung putar balik masuk ke jalur cepat.

Shinji menginjak gas tanpa ampun, memacu mobil dalam kecepatan penuh, sementara Grimmjow yang duduk di kursi penumpang tampak gelisah mengutak-atik layar ponselnya.

"Angkat Rukia…" gumamnya tidak sabaran, kakinya bergerak tidak tenang menghentak berulang kali, matanya bergerak liar melihat kanan kiri sambil menunggu jawaban dari panggilannya. Tapi di telepon berapa kalipun tidak ada jawaban dari Rukia. Akhirnya dia mencari nama Starrk dari daftar kontaknya.

"Apakah anak buahmu melakukan semua sesuai prosedur?" kata Grimmjow setelah panggilan tersambung.

"_Aku ini professional, Grimm. Sudah berapa lama kau kerjasama denganku?"_ suara Starrk terdengar kesal mendengar tuduhan Grimmjow.

"Lalu, apa kau mendapatkan uang pengganti?" tanya Grimmjow lagi cepat.

"_Uang? Uang apa? Mereka tidak sanggup bayar dan menyerahkan rumah tua itu padaku!"_

"Kenapa kau tidak melaporkannya padaku, Brengsek!" umpat Grimmjow yang langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Otaknya kusut, merasa ada yang salah dengan rencananya, tapi dia tidak menemukan dimana celahnya. Dia sudah memprediksi semuanya dengan matang, setiap keputusan, setiap proses diperhitungkan dengan baik. Seharusnya dia hanya perlu menunggu Rukia datang padanya, menerimanya. Memang kemarin dia memutuskan mengambil satu langkah mundur agar Rukia tidak terlalu terpojok dan dia akan mencari cara lain. Tapi tidak seharusnya Rukia ke Karakura, bahkan dia tidak membayarkan uang yang diterimanya. Lalu apa yang tidak berjalan sesuai rencananya? Apa yang salah?

Instingnya terus mengatakan sesuatu terjadi pada Rukia, di sisi lain dia juga menepisnya, tidak ingin berpikir sesuatu yang buruk mungkin terjadi pada Rukia. Dia tidak bisa menerima sedikitpun kesalahan dari rencana besarnya.

Waktu perjalanan ke Karakura tidak sampai dua jam ketika Shinji mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan mengemudinya. Seperti GPS yang sudah terpasang, Grimmjow mengarahkan Shinji jalan menuju rumah Kuchiki. Mobil berhenti tepat di pintu gerbang rumah bertuliskan Kuchiki. Grimmjow berhambur keluar dari mobil, langsung masuk ke teras.

"Rukia!" dia mencopot tali pembatas bertuliskan DISITA, dan menerobos masuk ke bagian dalam rumah.

Rumah kosong yang sangat jelas baru saja dikosongkan. Grimmjow berlari dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain tanpa berhenti meneriakkan nama Rukia sampai tenggorokannya perih.

Shinji ikut mencari ke tiap sudut rumah, awalnya dia begitu kaget, tidak percaya melihat bosnya berteriak panik sambil mencari Rukia. Bosnya lepas kendali, seolah tengah kehilangan hal paling berharga bosnya mencari Rukia. Padahal bisa saja Rukia sedang berkunjung ke keluarganya yang lain di Karakura, tapi kenapa bosnya bisa sepanik ini? Shinji pindah ke halaman belakang, memeriksa gudang.

Tidak mendapati keberadaan Rukia di dalam rumah, Grimmjow berlari keluar rumah, napasnya terengah sementara jantungnya berdetak cepat memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya. Uap akibat udara dingin mengalir dari mulutnya seiring hembusan napas beratnya. Dia melihat sekeliling rumah sederhana dengan halaman luas itu, cepat dan tidak sabaran. Dia mencoba menelpon Rukia sekali lagi, dan tetap tidak ada jawaban. Lalu matanya menangkap gundukan salju tidak wajar di bagian samping rumah. Hatinya serasa mencelos, tapi kakinya bergerak cepat mendekati gundukan, mendengar suara getaran dari sisi gundukan salju.

Napasnya pendek-pendek, dadanya mendadak sesak ketika tangannya terulur ragu meraih puncak gundukan salju, meruntuhkan tumpukan berwarna putih yang hampir menutupi wajah Rukia.

"Rukia? Rukia…" suara Grimmjow lirih seiring tangannya yang membersihkan salju dari tubuh Rukia.

Wajah Rukia hampir seputih salju, napasnya lemah dan tubuhnya sedingin es.

Grimmjow menggendong Rukia, menjauhkan Rukia kontak langsung dengan salju. Kedua tangan Grimmjow gemetar, jantungnya berdetak cepat dan keras, seolah akan memberontak keluar dari rongga dadanya. Dia tidak bisa menghindari rasa bersalah yang menyerangnya, memaki dirinya sendiri tanpa henti. Matanya terpaku pada sosok Rukia yang bernapas lemah, sosok mungil Rukia yang terkulai dalam lengkungan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia..." desis Grimmjow pedih, membiarkan matanya yang panas digenangi airmata. Dunia runtuh bersama hatinya yang hancur. Dia tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia kehilangan cara, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan hatinya, dengan Rukia yang tidak meresponnya berapa kalipun dia memanggilnya.

"SHINJI!" pekik Grimmjow panik. Shinji yang mendengar teriakan Grimmjow segera berlari menghampiri sumber suara sekalipun dia berada di gudang belakang, dan dia membeku melihat siapa yang berada dalam gendongan Grimmjow. Seketika otaknya mengerti kenapa bosnya begitu panik, namun nalarnya masih berlubang. Bingung masih menyelimutinya, dia membeku.

"Nyalakan pemanas mobil, cepat! Telepon ambulans!"

Shinji berlari ke mobil, tergesa-gesa meraih kunci mobil dari saku celananya, dia ikut gemetaran saat masuk ke mobil dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Tangannya meraih tombol pemanas mobil, menyetelnya hingga ke titik tertinggi, tidak lama kemudian dia membukakan pintu agar Grimmjow bisa masuk dan membaringkan Rukia di kursi penumpang belakang. Dia menelepon ambulan cepat, membacakan lokasi dari layar GPS di atas dashbor mobil, menjelaskan gambaran kondisi Rukia pada petugas yang menerima teleponnya.

"Keluar! Jangan lihat ke dalam mobil!" seru Grimmjow yang langsung menutup pintu mobil, tangannya masih tidak stabil ketika dia meraih jaket Rukia, melucuti satu demi satu pakaian Rukia. Dia panik, namun memaksa logikanya tidak lepas kendali sekalipun tangannya gemetar hebat hingga kesulitan membuka kancing kemeja Rukia yang hampir sedingin es. Telapak tangannya mampu merasakan dingin yang amat sangat dari permukaan kulit Rukia. Ketakutan menyerangnya, membuatnya benaknya dipenuhi hal-hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi pada Rukia. Dia menggeleng berulang kali, berusaha mengembalikan harapan dalam hatinya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada Rukia, tidak akan!

Shinji berdiri di luar mobil, membelakangi mobil sambil melihat langit, menarik napas perlahan, menghembuskannya dalam hitungan teratur. Dia harus tetap tenang. Ketika bosnya lepas kendali, dia harus tetap tenang dan mengarahkan Grimmjow agar tidak salah langkah. Dia mengingat wajah pucat Rukia yang berada dalam gendongan Grimmjow, bahkan ada jejak darah di sisi kepala Rukia.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Kerdil?" Shinji terdiam sejenak, menatap langit penuh pengharapan. "Tidak boleh ada kemalangan yang menimpamu. Kau akan benar-benar membuat bos gila kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu. Bertahanlah, Kerdil! Aku mohon..." gumam Shinji dengan kedua tangan terkatup rapat.

Grimmjow melepaskan jaketnya, membalut tubuh Rukia rapat-rapat. Memakaikan kaos kakinya ke kaki mungil Rukia. Jaket panjangnya mampu menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh Rukia, namun itu tidak cukup. Berulang kali Grimmjow menggosokkan tangan cepat lalu menempelkannya ke pipi Rukia, berharap bisa memberikan kehangatan pada Rukia. Udara dalam mobil sudah mulai hangat, dan di detik yang sama pintu mobil kursi kemudi terbuka.

Shinji masuk ke mobil, menggeratak dashbor mobil, mencari selimut cadangan, dan memberikannya pada Grimmjow. Dia melirik cepat ke arah Rukia yang berada dalam dekapan Grimmjow, tidak berdaya dan tidak memiliki tanda-tanda kehidupan. Hatinya melemah seketika, tidak sanggup melihat kondisi Rukia. Bahkan kondisi Grimmjow tidak jauh lebih baik. Pria yang selalu penuh karisma itu hanya terdiam memeluk Rukia, Shinji melihat jelas betapa hebatnya guncangan yang diterima Grimmjow hingga tangannya yang tengah memegangi kelapa Rukia terihat jelas gemetar tanpa henti. Mata biru Grimmjow bergerak liar memeriksa Rukia dan keluar mobil, kosong. Tidak mampu melihat lebih lama lagi, Shinji mengalihkan pandangan keluar jalan, dimana mobil ambulans mulai terlihat dengan sirine kerasnya.

"Rukia... bangun Rukia... Kenapa kau tidak datang padaku? Apakah ini hukuman untukku? Aku tidak pernah mengizinkanmu terluka, jadi jangan siksa aku lebih dari ini," Grimmjow bergumam tanpa sadar, tangannya memeluk Rukia erat seolah tubuh dalam lengkungan tangannya akan hilang. Rasa bersalah menggrogotinya tanpa belas kasih.

Sementara Shinji melihat keduanya dari spion dalam. Keduanya terlihat begitu menyedihkan baginya. Tidak ada keterikatan dalam hatinya, dia selalu tidak pernah menyukai kenyataan bosnya yang menyukai Rukia. Bukan karena alasan berat atau klasik karena mereka beda kasta, tapi dia menyadari tidak ada kebahagiaan jika keduanya berada dalam satu kapal sekalipun. Mereka bagai dua sis mata uang, terlihat begitu dekat namun sangat bertolak belakang.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara sirine ambulan, semakin mendekat dan menarik perhatian para penghuni Karakura lain yang bersembunyi dalam rumah. Salju yang berjatuhan menandakan warna putih tidak akan berhenti menutupi permukaan bumi. Putih, pucat, seputih warna wajah Rukia yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

* * *

Perlahan namun pasti kesadaran Rukia mulai kembali. Hal yang pertama mampu dia rasakan adalah tubuhnya yang kehilangan tenaga. Kelopak matanya bergetar pelan sebelum terbuka, dan terangnya cahaya lampu menusuk pandangannya. Kepalanya sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk, namun ketika dia hendak menyentuh kepalanya, tangannya tidak bisa diangkat, tertahan sesuatu. Masih dengan kesadaran yang berkabut, Rukia membuka matanya demi bisa melirik tangan kirinya yang terkulai lemah di sisi tubuh dengan jarum infus terbenam di sana, sementara tangannya yang lain ada di sisi tubuhnya, digenggam erat jemari besar yang saling terkait.

"A-" dia meringis ketika menggerakkan tangannya, otot dan sendinya kaku.

"Rukia?"

Rukia menoleh ke sumber suara dan wajah kalut Grimmjow memenuhi pandangannya. Mengenali Grimmjow dengan cepat membuatnya bersyukur otaknya masih berfungsi. Tapi Grimmjow yang terbaring di sebelahnya tidak bergeming, tetap menggenggam tangannya tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya. Sorot mata birunya redup dan lemah.

Masih belum bisa menalarkan dengan baik, Rukia melihat sekelilingnya. Langit-langit yang tidak terasa asing, bahkan wangi ruangan sangat kental dengan wangi khas yang selalu menguar dari Grimmjow. Perlahan Rukia mencoba mengumpulkan kepingan memorinya sedikit demi sedikit. Dia mengingat bagaimana dia nekat ke Karakura demi bisa mendapatkan rumah kembali, namun kenyataan pahit menohoknya. Dia mengingat jelas batu nisan ayahnya, dan matanya kembali terkatup rapat. Perjuangannya terbuang percuma, sia-sia. Di saat yang sama dia berharap tidak akan membuka matanya lagi, karena kenyataan terlalu menyakitkan untuk diterima.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Rukia merasakan sisi tempat tidur di sebelahnya bergerak, mengeluarkan suara kresek seiring Grimmjow yang bangun dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa masih dingin?" Grimmjow menyentuh kedua pipi tirus Rukia hati-hati, dan Rukia menggeleng pelan. Dia membiarkan airmatanya mengalir saat dadanya sesak mengingat senyum lebar ayah. Satu-satunya harapan dalam hatinya telah hilang, dia kehilangan tujuan untuk bertahan. Pengkhianatan berulang kali dari orang-orang di dekatnya sungguh meluluh lantakkan jiwanya.

Sebagai seorang anak, baginya sosok ibunya adalah segalanya, dunia baginya. Segelap dan seburuk apapun dunia itu, dia merasa harus bertahan sekalipun pahit. Dia terus bertahan, berharap akan tiba waktunya bagi ibu bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri, memaafkan Rukia dan berhenti membenci ayah. Namun sekarang semua harapannya kandas, dunianya hancur, tidak ada lagi ibu dalam hidupnya. Berkali-kali dia berpikir untuk pergi dan membuang semua orang yang menyakitinya dari kehidupannya, namun tidak pernah tega, dan pada akhirnya dirinyalah yang dibuang.

'_Betapa menyedihkannya hidupku'_ kata Rukia dalam bungkamnya. Airmata semakin banyak mengalir di sisi wajahnya.

Grimmjow melihat airmata Rukia yang menetes tanpa henti. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Rukia menangis, rasa sakit dari tubuhnya ataukah hal lain. Namun isakan tangis tertahan Rukia terdengar begitu menyakitkan baginya. Dia meremas tangan Rukia, merasa begitu bersalah.

"Jika pada akhirnya aku akan dibuang, kenapa harus memaksaku berjuang sendirian selama bertahun-tahun?" lirih Rukia yang perlahan membuka mata. Mata basahnya melihat kolam kebiruan milik Grimmjow.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jawab aku, Grimmjow. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Entah hatiku, dadaku, jiwaku atau seluruh tubuhku yang sakit, tapi aku tidak bisa membedakannya lagi. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi," desis Rukia putus asa, dia memegangi dadanya yang sesak, sulit bernapas sementara airmatanya tidak mau juga berhenti.

Grimmjow tertegun. Rukia terguncang begitu hebat. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Rukia yang begitu terluka, menunjukkan duka mendalam yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. Dia kesal dan membenci dirinya yang tidak bisa mengerti Rukia. Dia menarik Rukia masuk dalam dekapannya, membiarkan Rukia terus menangis.

Berdasarkan informasi Starrk, Nnoi dan ibunya Rukia tidak membayar uang pinjaman mereka, malah menyerahkan rumah. Dia juga sempat membaca pesan masuk di ponsel Rukia, pesan yang dikirim ibunya. Pesan yang tidak sepantasnya diucapkan seorang ibu pada anaknya. Dia tidak mengerti jika duka Rukia begitu mendalam, dia berpikir ibunya Rukia hanya bermulut kotor. Melihat bagaimana Rukia menangis sekarang, baginya seperti bagai tengah menyusun _puzzle_ yang perlahan-lahan mulai terlihat gambarnya.

"Aku tidak pernah membantah sekalipun ibu membawaku ke rumah sakit jiwa dan mengancam akan membuatku tinggal di sana jika aku masih tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku. Aku tidak pernah mengeluh bagaimana aku di _bully_ tanpa henti dan dipanggil penyihir, disebut orang gila di sekolah. Aku menerima semua kebencian ibu padaku setelah Ayah kabur dari rumah. Karena aku yakin Ayah akan kembali suatu hari nanti. Aku hanya berharap ibu tidak pernah membuangku, karena aku perlu tempat untuk bertemu Ayah lagi. Aku selalu bersabar, aku selalu menahan diri, aku selalu mengendalikan emosiku, tapi kenapa…. Kenapa pada akhirnya aku yang dibuang?" Rukia merengek sejadi-jadinya, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar menahan gelombang emosi yang menyerangnya.

"Bahkan saat ayah meninggalpun ibu tidak memberitahuku. Selama bertahun-tahun aku terus berharap kalau ayah akan pulang. Siapa yang aku tunggu sebenarnya? Harapan hampa dalam genggaman tanganku telah menjadi pisau yang balik menusukku."

Grimmjow memeluk Rukia erat, kedua tangannya menyelimuti Rukia, merasakan kesedihan Rukia adalah bagian dari kesalahannya. Andai saja dia tidak membuat Starrk menjebak Nnoi, maka Rukia tidak perlu kembali ke Karakura, Rukia tidak akan mengetahui kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan baginya. Namun maaf di ujung lidahnya tidak bisa terucap, lidahnya kelu sementara tetes demi tetes airmatanya mengalir di pipi. Tangan Grimmjow mengelus punggung Rukia perlahan, sebisa mungkin menenangkan Rukia dan hatinya sendiri.

"Ssh… ssh.." Grimmjow mendesis pelan sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Rukia.

Rukia terus menangis, hingga pada akhirnya dia kembali tertidur, kelelahan.

.

.

.

Shinji melihat beberapa dokumen hasil test dari rumah sakit yang dikirim ke ponselnya dari dokter Ishida. Dia tidak mengenal siapa dokter berkacamata dengan wajah persegi itu dengan baik. Dia hanya tahu kalau Grimmjow menyuruhnya memanggil dokter Ishida dan memeriksa Rukia yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit. Sangat memaksa agar Rukia bisa dirawat di rumah setelah kondisinya stabil. CEO JJ. Corp itu bahkan tidak ragu merogoh sakunya demi membeli beberapa perlengkapan untuk merawat Rukia di apartemennya.

Dia kaget mendapati betapa posesifnya si bos.

Masih sangat jelas dan ingatannya bagaimana wajah pucat Grimmjow yang hanya mengenakan kemeja dan celana kerja, tanpa jas dengan kaki hanya mengenakan sandal tipis dari rumah sakit beberapa hari lalu. Berjalan bolak balik mengurus dokumen, memeriksa ruang ICU berkali-kali, seolah tubuhnya sudah mati rasa, tak lagi mengenal udara dingin yang menusuk. Hingga akhirnya dia duduk di sebelah Shinji, kelelahan dengan kedua tangannya terkait kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, menunjukkan kecemasan yang amat sangat.

"Rukia akan baik-baik saja bos," kata Shinji pelan.

Grimmjow menoleh sebentar ke arahnya, dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada pintu ruang ICU.

"Dia harus baik-baik saja, harus!" gumam Grimmjow berkali-kali, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak pernah cemas, karena rasa percaya diriku yang tinggi," desis Grimmjow, matanya kosong tanpa emosi.

Shinji menegakkan badan, mencoba mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan Grimmjow.

"Aku yakin Rukia akan menjadi milikku. Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mengambilnya dariku, karena Rukia tidak akan membuka hatinya dengan mudah. Aku selalu percaya caraku selalu benar. Tapi aku lupa kalau Rukia bukanlah wanita biasa. Dia tidak membuka hatinya dengan mudah, termasuk padaku." Grimmjow menarik napas panjang, pandangannya mengarah ke langit-langit rumah sakit, menekuri cahaya lampu yang perlahan membutakan mata. Kekosongan dalam ruang hatinya membawa pedih ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Shinji mendengarkan dengan baik. Nada lemah dalam suara Grimmjow menggambarkan betapa rapuhnya hati sang CEO saat ini. Seorang pria sekeras Grimmjow Jeagerjaquezpun tetap akan melemah ketika wanita yang dia sayangi terluka. Shinji mengakui ketulusan hati bosnya pada Rukia, cinta yang tidak tampak secara gamblang namun penuh rasa ingin memiliki.

"Perhitunganku salah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya. Mengetahui aku hampir kehilangan Rukia, aku merasa seperti ditampar keras. Menyadari bahwa ini bukan tentang aku, ini tentang Rukia. Tentang bagaimana aku menaklukkan hatinya ketika terlalu banyak _variable_ dalam tiap langkah yang aku ambil," ucap Grimmjow melanjutkan, tersenyum lemah penuh paksaan, seolah tengah mencemooh dirinya sendiri karena tidak menyadari semua lebih cepat.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat sejak hari itu, seolah waktu tengah mengejar sesuatu yang tak terlihat hingga sulit menyadari betapa cepatnya hari berganti. Shinji menghela napas berat, membuang beban di hatinya ke tempat lain. Merasa dia tidak perlu berpikir macam-macam setelah Rukia perlahan membaik. Belum lagi sekarang waktunya liburan menjelang akhir tahun, bukan waktunya murung. Perhatiannya kembali ke dokumen di layar ponselnya, semuanya menunjukkan tanda-tanda baik, bahkan dokter Ishida memberikan sedikit penjelasan tentang hasil test MRI Rukia.

Dia merasa bisa bersantai sedikit sekarang, mengumpulkan tenaga dan mengembalikan stamina setelah hari-hari berat yang rasanya seperti naik _rollercoaster_ sejak mengenal Rukia. Memang sih Rukia bukan faktor utama dalam interaksi hidupnya, tapi Rukia adalah faktor dominan bagi bosnya, jadi layaknya efek domino, Rukia juga memengaruhi hidupnya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat sehat, Kerdil. Aku tidak bisa mengurangi besarnya antusias dan tenagaku kalau kita bertemu nanti, jadi kau harus bersiap!" gumamnya seraya melempar ponsel ke tempat tidur dan menyalakan musik keras-keras.

.

.

.

Langit menggelap, seiring matahari yang turun dari tahtanya. Apartemen Grimmjow terasa begitu tenang, sementara Grimmjow tidak sedikitpun meninggalkan sisi Rukia, dia terus memeluk Rukia yang tertidur, menjaganya tanpa terpejam sedikitpun. Dia begitu merindukan Rukia, melihat warna pucat kulit Rukia yang perlahan normal mengirim kelegaan ke seluruh aliran darahnya. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Rukia, dan ibu jarinya mengusap jejak airmata di sana. Seketika itu juga Rukia membuka mata.

Rukia begitu tenang. Matanya memang bengkak, namun kolam ungu gelap di sana tidak lagi bergejolak. Lama dia hanya terdiam dan menatap Grimmjow lekat, seolah seluruh kata dalam hatinya hanya mampu dia sampaikan lewat sorot matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku berada di apartemenmu?" akhirnya Rukia buka suara.

"Setelah tertidur selama berhari-hari, lalu menangis meraung-raung begitu sadar, kau yakin pertanyaan ini tepat?" jawab Grimmjow sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Rukia tersenyum tipis, menyadari bahwa Grimmjow tetaplah Grimmjow, dia tidak akan menahan diri untuk meledek sekalipun dia bertanya dengan serius.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku tanyakan?" jawab Rukia seraya menarik diri, memberi jarak agar dia bisa melihat wajah Grimmjow dengan jelas, tapi Grimmjow menariknya lagi, menolak jarak di antara mereka. Tangan Grimmjow memeluk Rukia erat, hingga Rukia terpaksa menghirup wangi cologne dari tubuh Grimmjow, wangi yang menenangkan.

"Baiklah… Ummm, dari mana aku harus mulai? Haruskah aku jelaskan bagaimana kau membuatku khawatir sampai hampir mati berdiri? Atau aku harus bilang instingku terlalu kuat karena aku terus merasa tidak tenang sejak kau memberikan sorot mata rumit di _meeting_ terakhir? Oh, mungkin aku harus bertanya balik kenapa si anak ayam mengejar-ngejarmu lagi, bahkan sampai menerobos ruang _Finance Accounting_ di jam istirahat?" Grimmjow nyerocos tanpa henti, dan tiap intonasi dalam suaranya terdengar naik turun penuh emosi.

Rukia mendenguskan tawa, tidak percaya dia mendengar Grimmjow bicara berapi-api panjang lebar. Hatinya terasa jauh lebih tenang, lebih ringan setelah meluapkan semua dalam tangisan, sehingga dia bisa menangkap dengan jelas emosi dalam suara Grimmjow.

"Eh? Kau tertawa?" Grimmjow merenggangkan tangannya, melihat wajah Rukia.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa suaramu terdengar lucu." Rukia menghindari tatapan tajam Grimmjow.

Grimmjow menyentuh satu sisi wajah Rukia, mengarahkannya agar mata mereka bisa bertemu, saling membalas. Selama beberapa saat keduanya tidak bicara, hanya saling bertukar pandang, membiarkan emosi keduanya terbaca lewat binar di mata satu sama lain.

"Kau menggantungkan harapan pada orang yang salah, Rukia. Seharusnya kau datang padaku, menerima uluran tanganku dan tidak mempertanyakan kesungguhan hatiku. Maafkan aku karena mengambil cara yang salah hingga kau harus menerima kenyataan sepahit ini. Hatimu sekeras karang, dan aku perlu membuka hatimu dengan cara seperti ini," gumam Grimmjow seraya membelai wajah pucat Rukia, setiap hembusan napas Rukia menerpa wajahnya, dan dia menyukainya.

"Cara? Cara apa yang kau maksud?" Rukia bertanya dengan mata menuduh, namun raut wajah Grimmjow tidak berubah sedikitpun.

"Hinamori cerita bagaimana ibumu menguras rekeningmu, dan kau membutuhkan uang dalam jumlah banyak. Aku berharap kau akan datang padaku karena aku adalah objek paling mudah untuk kau manfaatkan. Tapi hingga akhir keras kepalamu tidak juga mematahkanmu." Grimmjow menghindari pertanyaan Rukia dengan sangat mulus, mengalihkan subyek dan berhasil.

Rukia menarik satu sudut bibirnya, menertawakan pola pikir Grimmjow.

"Kau bahkan tidak keberatan aku manfaatkan?" tanya Rukia.

"Karena kau tidak pernah mau menerima hatiku, mungkin kau mau menerima uangku. Apa saja yang mungkin membuatmu melihatku, menggantungkan harapan padaku, agar kau mengerti bahwa aku menginginkanmu."

Grimmjow melihat awan hitam di wajah Rukia menggelap, seringainya hilang sama sekali, digantikan sorot mata kosong seolah jiwanya tengah pergi. Dia ingin mengakui dosa yang dilakukannya hingga menyebabkan Rukia seperti ini, namun tidak cukup berani hingga dia hanya menyuarakan kata-kata yang bisa melegakan hatinya.

"Bertahun-tahun aku belajar bahwa bergantung pada siapapun tidak akan membantuku. Mungkin akan beda ceritanya jika aku bertemu denganmu saat aku menghadapi jurang pertama dalam hidupku. Tapi sayangnya puluhan bahkan ratusan jurang dalam hidupku membuatku sadar bahwa aku harus menyelamatkan diriku sendiri, dengan kemampuanku sendiri."

Rukia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana kerasnya hidup mengajarkannya rintangan demi rintangan, tidak akan berakhir selama dia masih bernapas. Namun kenyataan terpahit dalam hidupnya terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"Begitu banyak jurang yang harus aku lalui, hingga aku sendiri tidak sadar bahwa aku sudah berada di dasar jurang."

Mata berwarna gelap Rukia, semakin gelap dipenuhi keputusasaan, kesedihan menaunginya.

"Jika kau benar-benar menginginkanku, kau harus mengetahui bahwa aku tidak senormal bayanganmu."

Grimmjow melihat kejujuran di mata Rukia, merasa bersalah ketika dirinya sendiri tidak bisa jujur, tidak bisa mengakui kelicikannya demi bisa mendapatkan hati Rukia.

"Kau tidak perlu menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kau sudah terlalu banyak terluka. Mengakui semua, menceritakannya ulang, hanya akan membuatmu mengingat hal-hal tidak menyenangkan. Jika kau berniat membuatku mundur setelah mendengar semua hal buruk tentangmu, maka kau salah."

Rukia membelalak mendengar jawaban Grimmjow. Ada harapan besar dalam hatinya, ketika dia bertekad menceritakan semua kisahnya. Harapan bahwa Grimmjow akan tetap menerimanya, namun dia juga tidak akan menyalahkannya jika Grimmjow melepaskan tangannya lebih dulu. Tapi Grimmjow dengan tegas memberikan jawaban atas keraguannya.

"Setiap orang punya kisah yang ingin mereka sembunyikan dari siapapun. Bukan salahmu ketika kau merasa seperti itu, karena kau hanya ingin menyelamatkan dirimu, mencegah hatimu terluka. Aku mengerti, Rukia."

Memerhatikan tiap lekuk wajah Rukia, memeriksa tiap kerutan di warna kulitnya yang pucat, Grimmjow begitu mengagumi ketegaran Rukia, namun ketika Rukia lemah, dia menemukan hati yang ingin dia lindungi sepenuhnya. Dia ingin memeluk hati Rukia, menyelimutinya dengan kehangatan, membuat Rukia sadar bahwa dunianya tidak pernah benar-benar hancur, bahwa masih ada orang lain yang mengharapkan kehadirannya, bahwa dia berhak bahagia.

"Yakinlah, kalau hati manusia bisa berubah. Seberat apapun langkahmu, sesakit apapun dukamu, kau harus tetap melanjutkan hidup. Karena itulah kehidupan. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus melanjutkannya. Karena itulah yang aku lakukan selama ini."

Grimmjow membelai rambut Rukia, dan mengecup dahi Rukia sepenuh hati, kehangatan menyelimuti hatinya.

Rukia membiarkan Grimmjow mengecup dahinya lama. Hatinya yang hancur perlahan mengerti bahwa tidak ada gunanya lagi menghindar. Ketika dunianya runtuh, hanya Grimmjow yang tinggal di sisinya, mengulurkan tangan padanya.

Grimmjow mundur dan menatap Rukia.

"Kau tahu…" Rukia bicara ragu-ragu. "Aku sudah tak tertolong. Layaknya jam yang rusak, aku tidak lagi berdetik dan akan terdiam di tempat yang sama dalam waktu lama."

Senyum di wajah Grimmjow mengembang, menenangkan kegelisahan Rukia.

"Aku akan membantumu memperbaikinya. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, biarkan aku yang datang padamu. Aku hanya perlu satu hal, berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah pergi dari sisiku," bisik Grimmjow perlahan. Setiap kata yang dia ucapkan dia pilih dengan sangat hati-hati, dia ingin Rukia mengerti hatinya, menerimanya dan berhenti menghindar.

Grimmjow mencari jawaban dari sorot mata sendu Rukia, tiap detik yang berlalu begitu menyiksanya karena Rukia tidak juga memberinya jawaban. Hingga akhirnya Rukia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Grimmjow. Ragu-ragu, Grimmjow mendekat, matanya bergerak cepat ke arah bibir pucat Rukia sebelum kembali ke kolam ungu gelap yang mengunci tiap sel di tubuhnya.

Rukia tersenyum tipis seolah memberi jawaban pada keraguan Grimmjow.

Jemari Grimmjow meraih tangan Rukia, meremasnya perlahan sebelum melepaskannya, menyentuh wajah Rukia penuh perasaan. Wajahnya mendekat, dan ketika bibir mereka sangat dekat, keduanya memejamkan mata.

Buncah kebahagiaan memenuhi hati Grimmjow dan saat bibirnya menyapa bibir Rukia, dia membiarkan dirinya terdiam merasakan kehangatan yang membanjiri tiap aliran darahnya. Bergerak sedikit memiringkan wajah, jemarinya merengkuh tubuh mungil Rukia, menikmati sapuan demi sapuan bibir yang disambut Rukia. Lembut dan tidak memaksa, dia mampu merasakan dahaganya terpenuhi, kerinduannya tersampaikan, perasaan yang dia miliki diterima tanpa syarat.

Bagi Rukia, ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup dia merasa begitu tenang. Setiap sentuhan di tubuhnya terasa begitu natural, seolah dia sangat mengenal setiap bagian dari Grimmjow. Dia mengikuti irama yang diciptakan Grimmjow, mengimbanginya dengan gerakan yang sama. Ingatan menyedihkan yang memberatkan hatinya perlahan tertutup kebahagiaan yang tak bisa digambarkan.

Grimmjow melumat bibir Rukia tanpa henti, memuaskan hatinya yang tidak pernah berhenti berharap bisa memiliki Rukia. Kemenangan yang selalu dia bayangkan, akhirnya ada di tangannya, kebahagiaan yang dia idamkan. Dia menarik diri, tersadar bahwa dia harus berhenti jika tidak ingin membuat kondisi Rukia memburuk, atau lebih tepatnya kena ceramah panjang dokter Ishida. Tangannya membelai pipi Rukia penuh kasih, betapa inginnya dia mencium Rukia lagi, tapi napas Rukia yang terengah-engah sudah cukup membuatnya khawatir.

"Cepatlah pulih, tidak tahu berapa lama lagi bisa bertahan," kata Grimmjow seraya memasrahkan badannya ke tempat tidur. Dia berusaha membuang imajinasi liarnya yang terus mengarahkan otaknya membayangkan tubuh Rukia yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Dalam sekejap kebahagiannya berubah menjadi siksaan.

Wanita bertubuh mungil itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Grimmjow. Perasaannya campur aduk, merasa lega, bahagia, namun juga cemas. Dia masih meragukan apakah keputusannya ini tepat, ketika dia membuka hati dan menyerahkannya pada seorang Grimmjow. Dia mengerti bagaimana hatinya sudah lemah terhadap Grimmjow sejak lama, dan sekarang dia benar-benar membiarkan Grimmjow masuk dalam hatinya. Menyerah terus tertekan, untuk saat ini dia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun yang bisa menghapus kebahagiannya. Sudah lebih dari cukup duka yang dia rasakan, pedih tanpa henti, dia ingin bahagia dan melepaskan semua beban ini. Dia ingin bahagia tanpa perlu mencemaskan masa depan.

"Jika nanti…" Rukia menghentikan pertanyaan di ujung lidahnya. Menatap Grimmjow yang berada tepat di sisinya, namun dia juga tidak mampu menyelesaikan sebuah pertanyaan yang selalu menghantuinya.

Grimmjow menoleh, melihat keraguan di mata Rukia dan tiap tarikan napasnya terlihat begitu berat. Perlahan pria bertubuh tinggi itu memiringkan badannya, meraih anak rambut yang memberontak di sisi telinga Rukia, membelai rambut Rukia perlahan.

"Aku tidak akan berjanji akan selalu membuatmu bahagia, karena terlalu banyak variabel di dalamnya. Tapi satu hal yang bisa aku janjikan, bahwa aku akan selalu membagi kebahagiaanku denganmu," bisik Grimmjow dalam suara rendah, mengirim kehangatan pada Rukia yang detik kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Rukia bergeser ke sisi Grimmjow, mengalungkan tangannya di sisi tubuh Grimmjow. Dia merasa begitu senang, karena pertanyaan yang tidak mampu dia selesaikan telah dijawab dengan sangat gamblang oleh Grimmjow. Perasaan tidak tentu arahnya menemukan pintu yang terbuka lebar dan mengirim sinar hangat ke hatinya yang redup.

Mendapati sikap manja Rukia, reflek Grimmjow menyambut Rukia, memeluknya erat dan tersenyum simpul ketika Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya di lengannya dengan sukarela, membuatnya tanpa sadar mengecup puncak kepala Rukia penuh kasih.

.

.

* * *

Suhu Tokyo masih dibawah nol derajat, hari-hari menjelang pergantian tahun di selimuti salju tebal di setiap bagian permukaan Tokyo. Udara dingin tak bersahabat membuat para penghuni bumi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dalam ruangan. Butiran putih masih berhamburan dari langit, mengirim sihir tak terkalahkannya, menghiasi dan menghalangi pandangan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya setelah melewati malam panjang dalam dekapan Grimmjow. Masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, dia berusaha mengingat dan menyortir kembali apa yang sudah terjadi beberapa hari ini, dan apa yang telah dia katakan. Kalimat demi kalimat dia saring dengan hati-hati, hingga dia mengingat bagaimana menerima ciuman Grimmjow tanpa syarat semalam. Panas merambat dari hati ke pipinya, merubah warna pucat pipinya hingga bersemu merah. Matanya bergerak panik melihat ke seisi apartemen yang terasa asing namun juga sangat familiar di saat bersamaan. Jarak pandangnya yang terbatas, tidak mampu menemukan sosok pria yang saat ini bertandang di puncak piramida benaknya. Terdengar suara denting dari dapur, Rukiapun beranjak dari tempat tidur. Tubuhnya masih terasa sangat kaku, persendiannya ngilu.

Dia tidak membayangkan bisa kembali ke Tokyo. Ketika hampir kehilangan kesadaran beberapa hari lalu, dia berpikir bahwa semuanya benar-benar akan berakhir bagi hidupnya. Kesedihan dan perih yang amat sangat terasa lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya menyerah. Lalu ketika terbangun dia melihat cahaya terang dan uluran tangan yang tidak pernah dia sangka. Menghidupkan kembali percikan harapan bagi hati lemahnya.

Berkali-kali dia berpikir ingin menerima uluran tangan Grimmjow, namun logikanya menolak, dan sekarang, ketika dunianya hancur, hanya ada Grimmjow di sana. Menunggu, menawarkan obat penawar bagi luka di hatinya.

Langkah Rukia begitu pelan dan tak bersuara. Dia berdiri tidak jauh dari Grimmjow, melihat bagaimana pria itu bergerak lincah menggerakkan teflon, membalik dadar layaknya seorang koki handal. Reflek sebelah alis Rukia terangkat, kaget melihat seorang CEO JJ. Corp yang lebih pantas jadi koki dibandingkan petugas kantin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Rukia akhirnya bersuara, menghampiri Grimmjow yang mematikan kompor sambil meletakkan dadar di piring.

Grimmjow sontak berbalik, senyumnya lebar, selebar baliho pemberitahuan _sale_ akhir tahun JJ. Corp Beauty. Baginya, mendapati keberadaan Rukia di sisinya saat terbangun tadi terasa seperti mimpi. Lalu sekarang Rukia berdiri santai di seberangnya, bertanya dengan suara normal, seolah Rukia yang dia kenal sudah kembali.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya seraya menyentuh pipi Rukia.

Panik.

Itu adalah reaksi pertama Rukia saat Grimmjow menyentuhnya, dia tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan sentuhan lawan jenis, karena itu dia mendadak panik menanggapi sikap Grimmjow.

Tidak memberi celah, Grimmjow langsung menangkap tangan Rukia, mencegahnya kabur, dan tangannya yang satu lagi merangkul pinggang Rukia hingga tubuh mereka bertabrakan. Panik babak kedua, Rukia terkesiap dengan suara tertahan, matanya membulat sementara dia menahan napas ketika wajah Grimmjow hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Jangan menghindar. Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan kata-katamu semalam." Grimmjow menggodanya lewat seyuman manis, tidak sedikitpun mengendurkan pesonanya, membuat Rukia hampir kena serangan jantung karena wajah tampannya memenuhi pandangan.

"Me-memangnya apa yang aku katakan?" Rukia tergagap, berusaha menyangkal sekalipun seluruh bahasa tubuhnya menunjukkan reaksi yang bertolak belakang.

"Berhentilah bersikap imut begini," Grimmjow melepaskan tangan Rukia, memenjara Rukia sepenuhnya dengan kedua tangan mengalung erat di tubuh Rukia, mengunci kedua tangannya di belakang tubuh Rukia.

"A-aku tidak…" Rukia masih berusaha menghindar, tapi tubuhnya yang bergesekan dengan Grimmjow membuat otaknya makin kosong.

"Mana salam selamat pagiku?" Grimmjow menodong, senyumnya hangat dan lebar, menyudutkan Rukia lewat sorot matanya seiring alisnya yang terangkat.

"Ha?" Rukia terlihat sangat bingung, dan hanya menatap Grimmjow dengan wajah kosong. Grimmjow malah makin gemas melihat sikap Rukia ini. Dia pun tertawa kecil, menangkup wajah Rukia, dan dia menyambar bibir Rukia, menekan bibirnya di atas bibir Rukia. Sangat cepat, tapi itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Rukia mendadak jadi patung. Grimmjow melihat reaksi lambat dari Rukia, yang selama beberapa detik membeku, dan detik kemudian wajahnya memerah, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang memegangi dada seolah berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Maaf, aku terlalu tampan sepagi ini," canda Grimmjow seraya mengelus puncak kepala Rukia, dan kembali ke aktifitas awalnya menyiapkan sarapan.

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa sengaja melakukannya?!" protes Rukia yang mendekati Grimmjow, masih sambil memegangi dadanya, mengutuk jantungnya yang masih saja berdetak keras sekalipun Grimmjow sangat menyebalkan.

"Kenapa?" Grimmjow berbalik, menghadap Rukia, sementara Rukia reflek menekap mulutnya, menyelamatkan bibirnya dari serangan mendadak yang tak terduga.

"He he he! Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku tidak bermimpi. Kalau hatimu mengakui keberadaanku, menerimaku seperti aku menginginkanmu," kekeh Grimmjow masih dengan senyum sumringah yang sama.

Rukia melihat aura kebahagiaan memancar dari Grimmjow, seketika dia mengingat bagaimana Ichigo yang tersenyum dengan cara serupa ketika dia menerima pernyataan cintanya. Hatinya sakit, keraguan kembali menyelubunginya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengingat hal-hal menyedihkan lagi. Apalagi mengingat si Anak Ayam berambut oranye itu!"

Rukia terhentak, bagaimana mungkin Grimmjow mengerti dengan baik kalau dia baru saja memikirkan Ichigo.

"Kisahmu dengannya sudah lama berakhir. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membuatku menunggu lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Rukia!" Grimmjow meraih wajah Rukia lagi. Rukia terpaksa mendongak demi bisa mengimbangi pandangannya dengan Grimmjow, dan ketulusan memenuhi kolam kebiruan di kedua mata Grimmjow. Rukia tersenyum tanpa sadar, tangannya menyentuh tangan Grimmjow.

"Kau tahu, ini mungkin akan terdengar lucu. Bukankah kau yang bilang aku sama sekali tidak menarik? Ini karma bagimu," gumam Rukia mengejek.

"Bukan karma yang buruk bagiku, dan karma ini mengikatmu denganku selamanya," tandas Grimmjow seraya memeluk Rukia, merasakan tubuh mungil Rukia yang sangat pas berada dalam dekapannya, dan kali ini Rukia balas memeluknya. Senyumnya makin lebar, karena ini meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dunianya berwarna karena kehadiran Rukia. Karma yang tidak menyakitkan sama sekali, dia justru bersyukur atas karma ini.

Mereka menghabiskan pagi dingin itu dengan sarapan sederhana. Duduk bersebelahan di sofa, berbagi selimut dan menonton tv, tanpa beban. Bagi Grimmjow, ini pertama kalinya dia berbagi pagi dengan seorang wanita. Dia banyak menghabiskan malam bersama wanita berbeda, namun ketika pagi tiba, dia akan menjadi orang asing dan pergi tanpa pamit. Tapi sekarang, dia begitu menyukai interaksi sederhana ini. Bergumul dengan orang yang dia sayangi di bawah satu selimut, menghirup wangi tubuh yang dia sukai, menyesap wangi shampoo yang sama dan menikmati kehangatan dari permukaan kulit yang saling bersentuhan.

"Kau benar-benar sudah baikan?" Grimmjow bertanya saat Rukia menyesap cokelat hangat dari cangkirnya.

"Ehm!" jawab Rukia cepat.

"Berapa kali aku bilang, jangan bersikap imut begitu?!" geram Grimmjow yang tengah mengepal tangannya kuat, menahan diri berhambur menyergap Rukia, mengingat Rukia sedang memegangi cangkir yang isinya masih lumayan banyak.

Rukia bingung, sikapnya yang mana yang imut?

"Apanya yang imut, kau yang tidak normal mungkin!" jawab Rukia sengit.

"Jangan ber –'ehm' begitu di depanku, kau sebut apa itu kalau bukan imut?!" sembur Grimmjow kesal. Sebal karena Rukia sendiri tidak menyadari betapa imutnya dia ketika bersikap seperti itu. "Kau biasanya menjawab dengan tegas, iya atau tidak," tambah Grimmjow tidak memberi kesempatan ketika Rukia membuka mulutnya hendak menyanggah lagi.

"Kenapa jadi salahku? Itu memang kebiasaanku bicara dengan orang yang membuatku nyaman. Apa yang salah dengan bersikap begitu?!" balas Rukia, tidak terima dirinya jadi disalahkan.

"Orang yang membuatmu nyaman?" ulang Grimmjow perlahan, dan Rukia dengan tegas menjawabnya lewat satu anggukan. Lagi-lagi perubahan dalam raut wajah Grimmjow membuat Rukia kehilangan kata-kata, dia tidak merasa ada yang salah dalam tiap kalimat dan tingkah lakunya, tapi Grimmjow selalu memberikan reaksi berlebihan jauh dari perkiraannya. Lihat saja bagaimana sudut-sudut bibir pria itu tertarik hingga ujung.

"Auh… Rukia, berhentilah membuatku semakin suka padamu!" Grimmjow tidak mampu menahan dirinya lagi, dan langsung menarik Rukia semakin dekat dengannya. Rukia berusaha keras menyelamatkan cangkir di tangannya. Dia membiarkan Grimmjow yang menarik tubuh dan kepalanya hingga menempel di dada bidang pria itu. Masih tidak mengerti dimana salahnya, Rukia hanya terdiam dalam dekapan Grimmjow. Semua terasa sangat baru baginya, tapi berada dalam dekapan Grimmjow benar-benar membuatnya tenang.

"Rasanya aku ingin mengurungmu di sini selamanya. Atau boleh aku menelanmu hidup-hidup?" desis Grimmjow yang sudah kelewat gemas.

"Kalau kau melakukannya, kau pasti masuk penjara!" sahut Rukia ketus, dan Grimmjow terkekeh mendengarnya. Rukia memang terdengar dingin, tapi juga sangat menggemaskan, membuatnya semakin menyukai sikap blak-blakan Rukia.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya, namun tetap memegangi sisi wajah Rukia.

"Rukia..."

"Ng?" Rukia bingung mau bagaimana menjawab, jadi hanya mendengungkan suara.

Grimmjow tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, dia malah menggeram rendah seraya menarik wajah Rukia kemudian membungkukkan badannya, mencium Rukia tanpa permisi lagi. Menyapu permukaan bibir mungil Rukia, memberi tekanan penuh kehati-hatian demi meluapkan perasaan gemasnya yang sudah menumpuk di dasar hati. Rukia kehilangan jalur logikanya, sentuhan bibir Grimmjow terlalu tiba-tiba, tapi mendapati bibir yang mengirim gelenyar ke hatinya benar-benar tidak bisa ditolak. Jadilah dia hanya diam menerima ciuman Grimmjow, dan saat pria itu memberi jarak di antara mereka, dia hanya bisa mengerjap berkali-kali sangking kagetnya.

"Berhentilah menciumku tiba-tiba!" protes Rukia yang langsung mengangkat cangkir ke muka Grimmjow.

"Berarti kalau tidak tiba-tiba boleh?" Grimmjow meraih cangkir Rukia, meneguk isi cangkir hingga habis, tangannya panjangnya bisa dengan mudah meletakkan cangkir di meja dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Rukia.

"Rukia... _let me kiss you_," bisik Grimmjow yang kembali mengalungkan satu lengan di pinggang Rukia, dan bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Rukia merasakan cokelat yang sangat kental di mulutnya, manis bercampur pahit, terlebih ketika Grimmjow menarik dagunya, menyusupkan lidahnya hingga dia hilang kendali dan bergerak seirama dengan sapuan bibir panas Grimmjow. Kepalanya berputar, seluruh dunianya berubah warna, dalam keadaan terpejam sekalipun dia bisa melihat percikan warna indah dalam benaknya. Kebahagiaan dan nyaman yang entah kenapa terasa begitu asing bagi hatinya.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

OMG Grimm… Tingkahmu bikin hati orang ikut krenyes krenyes. Manis banget sih interaksi mereka, bikin saya yang ngetik hampir diabetes, ^^; wkkkkk

Finally setelah beberapa purnama akhirnya mereka bisa saling menerima. Yang berat memang penyesalan Grimmjow melihat kondisi Rukia akibat dari tindakannya sendiri. Terlalu banyak variabel dalam hubungan mereka, tapi akhirnya mereka bisa berdamai dengan hati sendiri, saya ikut seneng.

Jangan lupa review-nya yah.

Sampai ketemu di chapter 15 temans ^^

See Ya

**02.06.2020 -:-:-:- Nakki Desinta -:-:-:-**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer : Bleach Belong to Tite Kubo-Sensei, Saya Cuma punya imajinasi berlebih untuk buat cerita._**

* * *

.

.

**CONQUERED HEART**

**Author : Nakki Desinta**

**_Pair : Rukia x Grimmjow_**

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**.**

.

.

Menjelang malam, dimana pergantian tahun hanya tinggal menghitung jam. Salju masih turun dari langit, namun hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo semakin ramai. Lampu jalanan, gedung-gedung, hingga lampion tambahan yang mewarnai jalanan menambah meriah suasana pergantian tahun.

Sementara Rukia masih terbengong di apartemen Grimmjow, melihat beberapa barang juga koper miliknya menumpuk di sisi lain apartemen Grimmjow yang sampai tadi siang tidak bisa dia jamah karena Grimmjow tidak mengizinkannya pergi dari jangkauan tangannya sekalipun hanya satu meter. Rukia sampai harus permisi ke toilet karena Grimmjow terus mengurungnya di bawah selimut.

"_Menemukanmu di bawah tumpukan salju adalah hal terburuk yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas dalam benakku. Aku akan memastikan kau tidak kedinginan." Grimmjow bersikeras menutupi Rukia dengan selimut ketika dia beranjak dari sofa._

"_Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang. Ini..." Rukia menyentuh kedua sisi pipi Grimmjow, membuktikan bahwa dia sudah cukup hangat hingga telapak tangannya juga ikutan hangat._

Rukia menggeleng keras mengingat bagaimana kekanakannya Grimmjow yang berpikir dia masih menggigil, padahal dia sudah cukup gerah berada di bawah selimut setelah mereka berciuman cukup lama hingga terasa kebas.

Lalu sekarang, setelah lolos dari Grimmjow, dia kembali di serang kejutan lain. Maklum saja, otaknya belum bisa bekerja terlalu cepat setelah menerima begitu banyak informasi dan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan dalam beberapa hari ini. Dia lupa kalau sekarang tidak lagi memiliki rumah, apartemennya sudah dijual dan dia diminta mengosongkan apartemen secepatnya. Melihat barang-barangnya membentuk menara abstrak di apartemen Grimmjow langsung membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Mereka membersihkan apartemenmu ketika kau masih belum sadar. Aku membereskan barang-barang yang bisa aku selamatkan, kau mau bertemu tetangga baru kita?"

Grimmjow tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Rukia.

"Mereka sungguh tidak sabaran!" protes Rukia sambil mendekati koper dan mulai memeriksa isinya.

Grimmjow tidak menjawab. Dia mengakui bahwa ini juga caranya agar Rukia berada dalam jangkauannya. Ketika Rukia masih belum sadar, dia membereskan apartemen Rukia dan menyewakan apartemen itu kepada sepasang suami istri dengan harga tidak terlalu mahal. Dia memutuskan untuk mencari alibi lain agar rencananya sempurna tanpa celah. Walau bagaimanapun juga kebohongannya, tidak bisa bocor, jangan sampai Rukia mengetahuinya.

Dia bahkan sampai mendatangi Starrk di luar kota demi bisa menegaskan bahwa bisnis di antara mereka sudah selesai, namun dia juga tidak melewatkan momen menginterogasi anak buah Starrk setelah menemukan tanda-tanda kekerasan di tubuh Rukia. Sebagai orang yang banyak berurusan dengan orang-orang dari dunia mafia, dia bisa dengan hatam mengerti bagaimana mereka beraksi. Luka di kepala Rukia bukan karena kecelakaan, karena itu dia melakukan hal yang sama pada sang pelaku, menghantam kepala anak buah Starrk tanpa ampun, hingga pria bertubuh kekar itu mengerang kesakitan dengan kepala bocor mengalirkan darah. Tidak banyak bicara, tapi Starrk yang cukup lama mengenal Grimmjow, memaklumi sikap _client_ nya itu. Kesepakatan tetaplah kesepakatan. Masih bagus Grimmjow tidak menuntut balik secara materi akibat kesalahan anak buahnya.

"Aku harus cari tempat baru," gumam Rukia yang masih memeriksa isi kopernya, mencari pakaian yang dia butuhkan.

"Buat apa?" Grimmjow ikut berjongkok di sebelah Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu _'buat apa'_?" Rukia menjawab dengan nada tinggi hampir terdengar kesal, menirukan nada bicara Grimmjow yang terdengar tidak masuk akal.

"Kau bisa tinggal di sini. Kau tidak perlu bayar sewa, dan kau bisa membantuku beres-beres." Grimmjow membentangkan tangannya lebar, menunjukkan bahwa apartemennya cukup luas, hingga masih cukup ruang sekalipun ditambah kehadiran satu orang lagi, dan dia juga perlu rekan untuk membereskan apartemen besar ini.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau berniat menolongku, atau cari tukang bersih-bersih?" Rukia melipat tangan di dada, kesal mendengar cara Grimmjow menawarkan bantuan. Grimmjow tidak lantas menjawab, dia nyengir lebar tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, menunjukkan barisan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Rukia makin mengerutkan alisnya menanggapi sikap Grimmjow, reflek Grimmjow menyentuh dahi Rukia dengan ujung telunjuknya, berharap kerutan di dahi Rukia segera lenyap.

"Tidak ada ruginya saling menolong. Lagipula apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu jauh dari jangkauanku setelah ini?" ucap Grimmjow yang mengarahkan tangannya ke puncak kepala Rukia, tersenyum tulus.

"Dengar... Kurasa itu bukan ide bagus. Kau lupa posisimu sebagai CEO JJ. Corp?! Dan aku salah satu karyawanmu. Bagaimana kalau ada yang tahu dan menyebarkan gosip ke seantero JJ. Corp?" logika Rukia bekerja cukup cepat kali ini, dan Grimmjow langsung cemberut, memajukan bibir bawahnya sambil mengirim tatapan tajam pada Rukia. Parahnya, Rukia malah melihat sikap Grimmjow ini terlihat lucu, dan agak... imut. Rukia hampir menepuk wajahnya sendiri demi bisa menyadarkan diri, tapi Grimmjow menyambar tangannya hingga dia hampir menubruk wajah tampan Grimmjow.

"Kapan sih kau mau mendengarkanku, haruskah aku berlutut sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan?"

Grimmjow sengaja memasang wajah merajuk andalannya, dan tiap detik yang berlalu, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas perubahan raut wajah Rukia. Berawal dari mata yang tidak mau membalasnya, lalu saat dia semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka, semburat merah mulai mewarnai wajah Rukia. Jujur saja, itu membuat hatinya senang, berasa seperti di atas awan.

Inikah indahnya benar-benar menyukai seseorang? Bahagianya mencintai seseorang? Hingga setiap reaksi kecil dari Rukia membuat hatinya tiba-tiba memiliki taman bunga, entah kapan ditanamnya, kapan disiramnya, tapi bersemi begitu hangat dan menyenangkan.

Tidak sanggup menghadapi sikap Grimmjow, Rukia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya, karena dia sendiri merasa hampir pingsan karena wajah Grimmjow begitu dekat, hingga dia bisa melihat panjangnya bulu mata pria berambut biru di hadapannya.

"A...Dimana bajuku..." Rukia tergagap setelah berkedip berkali-kali, membuang pandangannya kembali ke koper yang rapi, mencari pakaian dalam dan baju ganti.

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Rukia hingga menemukan pakaian yang mau dia kenakan, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan pakaian dalamnya di dalam koper. Dia membuka koper lain, dan tetap tidak menemukan pakaian dalamnya, tidak ada satupun.

"Kau yakin sudah mengepak semua barangku? Mungkin masih ada yang tertinggal di lemari," tanya Rukia yang mulai panik dan menumpuk beberapa pakaian dari dalam koper ke lantai.

"Sudah semua, memangnya apa yang tidak ada?" Grimmjow melirik tumpukan pakaian dan koper bergantian. Otaknya bekerja cepat memikirkan apa yang tidak ada dalam tumpukan itu.

"Pakaian dalamku tidak ada satupun," jawab Rukia cepat.

Grimmjow terdiam, berpikir dan berusaha mengingat.

"Seharusnya ada di koper. Atau jangan-jangan terbuang. Soalnya aku mengumpulkan pakaian dalammu di kantong terpisah."

Grimmjow ikut membongkar koper, mengelompokkan pakaian Rukia. Pakaian kerja, pakaian santai, jaket, celana jogging, semua dipisah dalam beberapa tumpukan. Setelah mengeluarkan semua isi koper, hingga membentuk menara baru di lantai, mereka tidak juga satupun pakaian dalam Rukia.

"Benar-benar terbuang? Bukan karena kau berencana membuatku tidak pakai pakaian dalam, kan?!" Rukia terlihat sengit menatap Grimmjow yang terus mencari sementara dia sudah terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Iya, ya! Kenapa ide itu tidak terlintas di benakku sama sekali?! Grimmjow nyengir lebar.

"Grimmjow! Aku serius!" sentak Rukia kesal.

"Kita beli lagi saja, kau tidak perlu stress begitu." Grimmjow berusaha menenangkan sambil meremas bahu Rukia, tapi reaksi dari Rukia malah kebalikan dari apa yang dia bayangkan. Rukia langsung memberikan sorot mata membunuh dari sudut matanya, seolah siap menelan Grimmjow hidup-hidup.

"Bukan masalah beli atau tidak! Bagaimana mana kalau pakaian dalamku ternyata diambil orang mesum?!" semprot Rukia kesal, kemarahan terpancar jelas dari seluruh sel di tubuhnya.

Grimmjow terbengong, kehilangan kata-kata, dia yang tidak berpikir sejauh itu, dan seketika langsung merasa sangat bodoh. Dalam logikanya, dia sih tidak keberatan kalau pakaian dalamnya diambil orang mesum, toh bukan kerugian besar baginya. Fantasi mereka tidak ada sangkut paut dengannya.

"Aku yakin tidak mungkin diambil orang mesum. Pasti terbuang. Kau tidak perlu berpikir aneh-aneh. Sekarang ganti bajumu dan kita pergi beli pakaian dalammu. Kalau perlu beli perlengkapan lain yang perlukan. Ayo cepat-cepat!" Grimmjow tidak memberikan celah sedikitpun bagi Rukia, dia mendorong _sweater_ kebesaran berwarna pink yang sangat dia kenal ke dada Rukia, menarik tangan Rukia agar segera berdiri dan menggiringnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Ini malam tahun baru, Grimm!" protes Rukia dari dalam kamar mandi, dan Grimmjow menahan pintu ketika Rukia hendak membukanya lagi.

"Tidak ada salahnya belanja di malam tahun baru, anggap saja _refreshing_!" sahut Grimmjow, meyakinkan dengan sangat sabar sekalipun dia juga agak panik kalau sampai pakaian dalam Rukia nyasar ke orang mesum. Lalu dia mengingat ukuran pakaian dalam Rukia yang sangat amat tidak menarik, dengan sendirinya kekhawatirannya hilang, dia yakin pria mesum yang normal tidak akan berfantasi ketika menemukan pakaian dalam ukuran mini begitu.

Grimmjow menunggu beberapa saat, memastikan Rukai tidak lagi memaksa keluar dari kamar mandi, dan ketika suasana cukup kondusif, dia mengganti kaosnya dengan _sweater turtleneck_ dan membalut tubuhnya dengan jaket tambahan berbahan tebal, menunggu Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi.

Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi, sudah menjadi gumpalan pink ukuran besar dengan sweater kebesarannya. Dia melihat Grimmjow yang berdiri di dekat meja belajar sambil memakai jam tangan.

"Apa-apaan ini?" protes Rukia yang langsung melipat tangan di dada.

"Apanya?! Kita mau pergi, kan?" Grimmjow menghampiri Rukia dan menaikkan tudung kepala sweater yang menggantung di punggung Rukia, merapikannya ke kepala Rukia, dan mengikat simpul talinya. Seolah Rukia adalah anak TK yang sedang bersiap main keluar rumah bersama orang tuanya.

"Aku terlihat seperti gembel, sementara kau keren begitu! Tidak adil!" protes Rukia sambil mencibir.

Grimmjow tersenyum, gemas melihat sikap merajuk Rukia. Dengan tenangnya dia menarik laci meja belajarnya dan mengeluarkan kacamata berbingkai tebal berwarna hitam, mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga turun ke dahi dan memakai kacamata. Penampilan kerennya seketika itu juga berubah menyerupai pria kutu buku, aura seorang CEO JJ. Corp hilang sama sekali.

"Perlu aku buat rambutku belah tengah?" tanya Grimmjow seraya melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Rukia menahan tawanya melihat penampilan culun Grimmjow.

"Jangan tertawa! Aku melakukannya untukmu!" Grimmjow mengangkat telunjuknya, memperingatkan Rukia agar berhenti tertawa, sementara Rukia masih berusaha menahan tawanya dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Tapi dengusan tawa Rukia terdenga begitu jelas di telinga Grimmjow.

Rukia tidak menjawab dan mengambil jaket panjang dari koper.

"Dompetku?" wajah polos Rukia yang baru menyadari dia belum menyentuh ponsel juga dompetnya semenjak terbangun pada Grimmjow dia hanya mendapat jawaban santai mengendikkan bahu tanpa beban dari pria yang mendadak terlihat sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Ponselku?" Rukia kembali meneror Grimmjow, tapi pria itu hanya menarik sudut bibir sambil menggeleng berulang kali.

Sontak Rukia mendekati Grimmjow dan tanpa ragu-ragu merenggut jaket pria berambut biru itu, mengancam lewat sorot matanya, menuntut jawaban sementara Grimmjow hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seolah menantang Rukia melakukan hal lebih jika benar-benar mau mengancamnya.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Dimana dompet dan ponselku?" geram Rukia.

Grimmjow menangkup kedua sisi wajah Rukia yang tertutup tudung _sweater_, tubuhnya membungkuk hingga hampir menabrak wajah Rukia. "Kau tidak membutuhkan dompet atau ponsel saat bersamaku. Aku melarangmu menyentuh ponselmu sampai aku berubah pikiran."

"Apa hakmu me-" kemarahan Rukia meredam dalam sekejap ketika Grimmjow mengecup bibirnya cepat.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada pria yang sudah menyelamatkanmu?" Grimmjow mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak terlihat menuntut tapi cukup membuat Rukia bungkam seribu bahasa, berusaha menghindari tatapan intense Grimmjow.

"Curang..." gumam Rukia amat pelan, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali memerah, juga jantungnya yang tidak bisa berhenti berdetak keras. Berkali-kali dia merutuki hatinya yang selalu lemah setiap kali Grimmjow menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

"Ayo!" Grimmjow menggandeng tangan Rukia, dalam hati dia merasa sangat senang melihat reaksi Rukia.

Lama menunggu taksi di depan apartemen, melihat padatnya jalanan menjelang pergantian tahun, jadi mereka harus menunggu lebih lama demi bisa mendapatkan taksi yang kosong. Begitu berhasil mendapatkan taksi, Grimmjow membukakan pintu untuk Rukia dan duduk di samping Rukia, tapi begitu mereka duduk bersebelahan, dia kembali meraih tangan Rukia, membawa jemari mungil Rukia tenggelam dalam genggaman tangan besarnya, bukan hanya satu, tapi dua tangan yang menyelimuti jemari Rukia.

Rukia melihat sikap Grimmjow yang sangat tidak biasa, membuatnya canggung, karena dia tidak merasa dingin sama sekali sekalipun tidak memakai sarung tangan.

Grimmjow mengusapkan ibu jarinya di telapak tangan Rukia, merasakan suhu tubuh Rukia memberinya ketenangan. Jujur saja, sejak dia mendapati Rukia hampir beku sepenuhnya di bawah es, dia selalu merasa ketakutan jika Rukia tidak merasa hangat. Ingatan bagaimana Rukia yang bernapas lemah dalam dekapannya, menjadi mimpi terburuk yang pernah dia alami. Seolah seluruh dunianya runtuh melihat wanita yang dia cintai terkulai tak berdaya dan mengalami masa kritis di ruang gawat darurat.

Mereka sampai di pusat perbelanjaan yang ternyata sangat penuh, karena banyak toko yang melakukan diskon besar-besaran menjelang pergantian tahun.

Rukia diam saja digandeng Grimmjow masuk ke pusat perbelanjaan, ke bagian pakaian wanita. Sekalipun begitu, dia sudah mengincar lot yang akan dikunjungi sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi barang yang dipajang, dia sudah hendak berbelok ke bagian pakaian dalam wanita dewasa, tapi Grimmjow malah menariknya ke sisi pakaian anak-anak.

"Ukuranmu masih sama, kan?" tanya Grimmjow ketika berhenti tepat di depan etalase pakaian dalam khusus anak-anak 10 – 15 tahun.

Rukia terbengong, dan seorang SPG menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya SPG berwajah cerah itu, dan Rukia masih belum mengerti benar kenapa mereka ke sini.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Grimmjow sambil mengambil salah satu celana dalam yang digantung, berwarna putih dengan renda minim yang menurutnya sama dengan ukuran Rukia.

"Kalau boleh tahu untuk siapa? Untuk anak usia berapa?" tanya SPG lagi dan seketika itu juga wajah Rukia langsung memerah. Rukia langsung menginjak kaki Grimmjow kuat-kuat.

"Auw... auw... Sakit, Rukia!" protes Grimmjow sambil melompat-lompat mengerang kesakitan.

"Sudah sepantasnya!" jawab Rukia kesal. "Kau kira aku anak kecil?! Kenapa? Karena badanku kecil? Cebol? Pendek?!"gerutu Rukia yang langsung berbalik meninggalkan Grimmjow.

SPG yang melihat perdebatan keduanya terlihat sangat lucu berusaha menahan tawanya. Dia mengira perempuan kecil ber-_sweater pink_ itu adalah keponakan dari pria berkacamata di depannya. Tapi melihat interaksi keduanya, dia mengerti jelas kenapa sang perempuan marah besar karena diajak ke bagian pakaian dalam anak.

"Rukia! Tunggu! Hei!"

Rukia memang bertubuh kecil, tapi langkah kakinya begitu capat, dia menghilang dari pandangan Grimmjow di antara lautan orang di pusat perbelanjaan. Grimmjow sempat kehilangan radar ketika Rukia benar-benar tidak terlihat, tapi seperti anjing pelacak, dia dapat dengan cepat menemukan Rukia yang berdiri di tengah-tengah gerumulan wanita yang kebanyaan bertubuh besar. Sedang memilih pakaian dalam, dan beberapa yang dipegang Rukia memang kebanyakan warna-warna polos tidak mencolok.

"Hei anak muda, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" seorang ibu paruh baya menegurnya karena berdiri menjulang menghalangi jalan.

"Oh... aku menunggu-" Grimmjow menunjuk ke arah Rukia, dan ibu tadi mengangguk dengan wajah tersenyum nakal.

"Kalau kalian pasangan pengantin baru, seharusnya kalian pilih bersama. Setidaknya kau harus memilih satu yang cocok dengan seleramu. Kau pasti mengerti apa yang aku maksud, kan?" bisik ibu tadi tanpa lupa memberikan sebuah kerlingan mata sambil ngeloyor pergi.

Grimmjow terdiam, kata-kata 'pengantin baru' berulang-ulang terngiang di telinganya. Benar saja, akan luar biasa menyenangkan kalau Rukia terbaring di tempat tidur hanya dengan pakaian tipis yang membangkitkan gairahnya. Grimmjow memindai warna dan model yang Rukia pegang setelah memilih beberapa waktu, dan memang tidak ada satupun yang sesuai ekspektasinya. Semua yang Rukia pilih adalah model sederhana dan monoton.

"Sepertinya aku memang perlu memberi kejutan," bisik Grimmjow yang langsung menyusup ke bagian lain pakaian dalam wanita, memilih model yang cukup berani dan berwarna merah, plus sebuah _lingerie_ berwarna hitam, cukup cepat dia menentukan pilihan dan segera berdiri di belakang Rukia.

"Sini aku bawakan," Grimmjow menawarkan diri membawakan keranjang belanja Rukia yang berisi beberapa potong pakaian dalam wanita.

"Kau tidak merasa risih?" tanya Rukia bingung, tapi biar begitu dengan pasrah dia memberikan keranjangnya, dan melanjutkan memilih. Grimmjow tidak menyia-nyiakan waktunya, langsung menyusupkan pakaian dalam pilihannya ke tumpukan paling dasar dari keranjang berwarna kuning itu.

"Kenapa harus risih, aku terbiasa melihatmu hanya dengan pakaian dalam!" jawab Grimmjow yang merasa lega berhasil meluncurkan rencananya.

"Ja-!" Rukia berbalik dan langsung menutup mulut Grimmjow, panik sepanik-paniknya, wajahnya merah, lebih merah daripada tomat matang. Melihat sekeliling, ke segerombolan ibu-ibu yang tengah tersenyum malu-malu ke arahnya dan Grimmjow.

Lalu seorang ibu berbisik pada temannya di sebelah dalam suara rendah. "Mereka pengantin baru."

Kemudian dijawab anggukan berulang kali dan membuat wajah Rukia makin panas. Merasa seperti diletakkan diatas kompor karena tingkah Grimmjow yang bicara tanpa disaring lagi. Rukia langsung menarik Grimmjow keluar dari bagian pakaian dalam wanita dewasa, tertunduk dalam berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kau bisa jaga mulutmu sedikit tidak sih?" semprot Rukia ketika mereka berada jauh dari keramaian.

"Apa yang salah? Aku hanya mengatakan fakta," jawab Grimmjow santai, tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali, malah kegirangan melihat reaksi Rukia. Bahkan kenyataan bahwa Rukia menggandeng tangannya tanpa diminta ikut menambah bunga-bunga di hatinya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak terbangun Rukia berinisiatif melakukan _skinship_.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau umumkan ke seluruh dunia?!" sentak Rukia berapi-api, namun rona merah di wajahnya tidak juga mereda. Dia merasa begitu malu mengingat bagaimana pertama kalinya dia meminta Grimmjow tidur dengannya, tindakan yang paling tidak masuk akal. Lalu sekarang Grimmjow menyebut-nyebut pengalaman paling pribadi itu di depan orang-orang, baginya yang tidak terbiasa mendapatkan perhatian dari orang yang tidak dikenal, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku akan melakukannya!" Grimmjow mengangkat tangannya yang masih digandeng Rukia, membuat mata Rukia makin membulat. "Aku akan umumkan ke semua orang kalau kau milikku, jadi kau tidak akan bisa lari kemana-mana, selamanya terikat di sisiku!" lanjut Grimmjow seraya mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kau membuatku merinding! Tingkahmu benar-benar kekanakan!" Rukia mundur cepat, benar-benar merinding mendengar kata-kata Grimmjow yang terdengar sangat gombal.

"Oh ya?" Grimmjow menarik pinggang Rukia, dan memenjarakan Rukia dalam lengkungan tangannya. "Kau akan kaget melihat seperti apa aku ketika sudah menentukan pilihan. Bukan hanya kekanakan, kata-kata gombal juga belum ada apa-apanya. Jadi kau harus menyiapkan diri, hmm?" Grimmjow bertanya dalam suara rendah, namun cukup membuat jantung Rukia bekerja liar lagi, berdegub keras seperti hendak memberontak keluar dari rongga dadanya.

Beberapa orang ibu paruh baya lewat di depan mereka, memandang keduanya dengan mata nakal dan tersenyum tipis. "Auwh... melihat mereka aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang," kata salah satu di antara mereka dan disambut tawa renyah dari yang lain.

Rukia menunduk, mengutuk detak jantungnya yang masih saja keras, dia takut Grimmjow bisa mendengar suara jantungnya. Tidak berusaha keluar dari rangkulan tangan Grimmjow, dia malah memegangi dadanya sambil mengatur napas.

"Kenapa, jantungmu berdegub cepat?" tanya Grimmjow puas.

Rukia mencibir, "Iya! Tidak adil! Kenapa selalu aku yang jadi korban?!" protes Rukia kesal.

Grimmjow tersenyum simpul, meraih kepala Rukia dan mengarahkannya ke dadanya. "Kau pikir hanya kau sendiri? Kau tidak mendengar betapa gilanya jantungku berdetak setiap kali melihatmu?"

Rukia terdiam, dia bisa mendengar detak jantung yang memacu di telinganya, begitu cepat hingga dia mengira kalau Grimmjow sudah berlari marathon selama berjam-jam.

Tanpa melepaskan tangannya dia belakang kepala Rukia, Grimmjow menarik napas panjang dan berusaha mengatur ritme jantungnya. Merasa tenang karena Rukia tidak berontak dari dekapannya.

"Aku takut kena serangan jantung kalau tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Tapi aku rasa ini normal, karena wanita yang aku suka ada di dekatku, dalam jangkauan tanganku. Jadi jangan berpikir hanya kau korban dalam hal ini. Aku juga. Hanya saja aku tidak segamblang dirimu."

Detak jantung yang terdengar cepat di telinga Rukia, mengirim ketenangan ke celah celah kosong di hatinya, dia tidak pernah mendengar detak jantung seseorang sedekat ini, bahkan ketika dia bersama Ichigo.

Dia tidak pernah memerhatikan hal kecil ini, tapi mendapati seseorang mengalami gejala yang sama sepertinya memberikan jawaban paling sederhana yang tidak pernah terbersit dalam benaknya. Bahwa mereka merasakan hal yang sama.

"Jadi jangan menyangkalnya. Semakin kau menyangkalnya, semakin aku menikmati reaksimu. Tingkah imutmu, wajahmu yang mendadak merah, atau kau yang tiba-tiba panik ... Arghhh... semua itu membuat jantungku ikut berantakan. Sekarang kau mengerti konsekuensinya, kan?" Grimmjow menambahkan tanpa mengendurkan lengkungan tangannya.

Rukia bungkam, tapi dia mengangguk samar. Mendaklarasikan perasaannya tanpa kata-kata.

Grimmjow melepaskan Rukia.

"Apa masih ada yg mau kau dibeli?" tanya Grimmjow seraya melirik jam tangannya. Gaya kasual Grimmjow memang seharusnya terlihat biasa, tapi dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang plus proporsi sempurna, hanya dengan berdandan biasa saja dia bisa memancarkan aura model. Rukia tidak terlalu memerhatikan, tapi ketika Grimmjow mengangkat tangannya dengan gaya seorang CEO-nya, Rukia mendapati beberapa orang perempuan muda melirik ke arah Grimmjow dengan mata berbinar kagum, belum lagi jam tangan Grimmjow sangat kentara berkelas, jadi daya tarik sendiri sekalipun penampilannya dibuat sekasual mungkin. Reflek Rukia melihat dirinya sendiri, cemberut karena penampilannya yang biasa saja tapi juga menguarkan aura yang sangat biasa-biasa saja.

Rukia menggeleng cepat, murung. Cepat-cepat dia menggandeng Grimmjow menuju meja kasir yang antriannya lumayan panjang. Grimmjow melihat perubahan warna wajah Rukia, dan menurunkan tudung _sweater_ dari kepala Rukia agar dia bisa melihat wajah Rukia sepenuhnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Grimmjow, dan Rukia hanya menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin memaksa, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan _mood_ jelekmu terbawa sampai rumah," ancam Grimmjow sambil memegangi puncak kepala Rukia. Rukia tidak langsung menjawab, dan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian ketika antrian bergerak maju cepat, dia menarik Grimmjow maju bersamanya, dan menungu dua pembeli lain di depan mereka, dimana keduanya adalah wanita cantik dengan pakaian modis.

"Lihat dia, kenapa juga menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama keponakannya. Padahal dia tampan begitu."

"Iya, bukankah seharusnya dia menghabiskan waktu bersama oang tuanya?"

Rukia mendengar bisik-bisik kedua wanita cantik di depannya, dan itu memperburuk aura yang memancar darinya. Dia mengirim sorot mata membunuh ke arah punggung kedua wanita di depannya.

Grimmjow meletakkan keranjang belanjaan ke lantai hingga terdengar suara dentuman keras yang cukup menarik perhatian orang-orang, tapi dia mengabaikannya dan langsung menekap kedua telinga Rukia.

"Matamu bisa mengiris tenggorokan orang sangking tajamnya," kata Grimmjow cepat, mengerti kenapa Rukia bersikap sengit begini tiba-tiba. "Jangan dengarkan mereka," ucapnya lagi.

"Siapa suruh kau terlalu tampan?!" protes Rukia yang langsung menarik turun tangan Grimmjow.

"Dan pria terlalu tampan ini hanya bisa memandang dirimu," sahut Grimmjow tanpa pikir panjang, sontak kedua wanita di dekatnya menekap mulut, terkaget dengan interaksi Grimmjow dan Rukia.

Kalau mata mereka bisa melompat keluar, mungkin sudah menggelinding hingga pintu keluar pusat perbelanjaan.

Lagi-lagi Rukia merasa begitu malu dan berharap ada lubang yang akan menelannya masuk. Berulang kali, dan berapa kalipun diingatkan,Grimmjow tetap akan bersikap begini, membuatnya malu dan buntu, bingung harus bagaimana menghadapinya, apalagi di tempat umum begini.

Kedua wanita yang sedang mengantri itu beranjak dari antrian, sambil berkali-kali bergidik dan menggeleng seraya melirik ke arah Rukia.

"_Please stop saying those cheesy lines_!" geram Rukia dengan gigi terkatup rapat, merasa batas kesabarannya benar-benar sedang diuji demi bisa menghadapi sikap Grimmjow yang selalu spontan.

Grimmjow tersenyum lebar, tidak mengiyakan permintaan Rukia yang lebih menyerupai ancaman. Dia meraih keranjang belanjaan dan menurunkan isinya satu persatu ke hadapan kasir. Rukia mendekat dan menonton Grimmjow yang terlihat sangat santai menyentuh pakaian dalam wanita dari keranjang.

'_Mungkin karena dia sudah menyentuh ratusan, bahkan ribuan jenis pakaian dalam selama tidur bersama banyak wanita,'_ kata hati kecil Rukia berusaha melegakan hatinya sendiri.

"Ini juga?" tanya kasir saat mengambil _lingerie_ berwarna hitam ke alat deteksi barcode, dan Grimmjow mengangguk cepat.

"Itu bukan-" Rukia berhambur ke depan dan menarik _lingerie_ dari tangan kasir, lalu matanya dengan cepat menangkap sepasang bra dan _g-string_ berwarna merah motif renda tipis. Membelalak lebar juga panik, dia berusaha merebut pakaian dalam menakutkan itu dari tangan Grimmjow, tapi Grimmjow menariknya cepat, memberikannya ke kasir.

"Jadi berapa totalnya?" Grimmjow merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Rukia, mencegah Rukia yang berusaha menghentikan kinerja kasir wanita yang memandangi Rukia sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak membeli itu, Grimm!" protes Rukia berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang sedari tadi naik turun tak karuan.

"Aku yang beli. Hadiah, dan harus kau pakai," bisik Grimmjow pelan, nadanya menggoda, suaranya terdengar sangat seksi dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membungkam mulut Rukia. Suhu tubuh Rukia naik beberapa derajat dan wajahnya memerah, entah merah karena malu atau lebih karena marah, tapi pria berkacamata di sebelahnya menikmatinya dengan sepenuh hati, dan terus tersenyum sampai menerima kantong belanjaan dari kasir.

"Ayo, aku lapar!" Grimmjow menggandeng Rukia keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, hampir jam 11 malam, dan mereka berada di restoran Western Food yang berada di lantai paling atas dari bangunan sepuluh lantai itu. Grimmjow memilih tempat dekat jendela, hingga mereka bisa melihat hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo yang luar biasa ramai.

Hanya tersisa satu jam menjelang perpindahan tahun. Tidak banyak orang di restoran, hanya beberapa pasangan paruh baya, bahkan beberapa di antaranya terlihat cukup berumur.

"Bisakah kita tetap mesra seperti mereka sekalipun rambut sudah hampir putih semua?" tanya Grimmjow sambil bertopang dagu, mengangumi sepasang kakek dan nenek yang asik mengobrol sambil tersenyum memandang satu sama lain.

"Mereka tidak mungkin datang sendirian, pasti bersama keluarganya yang lain," jawab Rukia seraya meneguk air mineralnya.

"Kau tidak romantis sama sekali!" Grimmjow menggeleng sambil mengatupkan bibir rapat, kesal karena sikap realistis Rukia selalu merusak romansa dalam benaknya.

"Kau yang aneh! Kalau memang dua hati saling mengerti dan saling mencintai, takdir akan menyatukan keduanya, bukan hanya sampai rambut memutih, mungkin sampai maut memisahkan keduanya," lanjut Rukia sambil bertopang dagu melihat ke luar jendela, memandangi kerlip lampu yang terang benderang mewarnai kota Tokyo yang gemerlap.

"Rukia..." Grimmjow menyebut nama Rukia perlahan, suaranya terdengar lembut dan lirih, mau tidak mau Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepasang kolam biru milik Grimmjow.

"Jujur kau bukan tipeku. Tapi kau berhasil mengacak-acak susunan hidupku hingga berantakan, dan aku tidak mengerti bagaimana memperbaikinya. Jika kau menyebut dirimu adalah jam rusak, mungkin aku adalah-"

"Cukup!" Rukia mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan ucapan Grimmjow dengan tangan bertandang di bibir Grimmjow tanpa ragu-ragu, dan matanya bergerak cepat melirik ke belakang Grimmjow.

"Jika kau mau bicara privasi setidaknya lakukanlah ketika hanya ada kita berdua. Kau harusnya mengerti bagaimana aku tidak bisa mengatasi sikap spontanmu. Aku tidak terbiasa, jadi berikan aku waktu untuk beradaptasi. Boleh?"

Belum sampai Grimmjow menjawab, seorang pelayan muncul dari belakangnya, membawa troli mini berisi pesanan mereka. Dua porsi _steak_ dan satu botol _red wine_, dan Grimmjow mengangguk perlahan, untuk kesekian kalinya mendapati sikap Rukia yang terlihat imut. Dia mengulum senyum melihat bagaimana Rukia sangat canggung, bahkan sering kali panik setiap kali dia berusaha menunjukkan perasaannya secara terang-terangan.

Setelah pelayan selesai meletakkan semua pesanan mereka, dan pamit, Grimmjow menarik piring _steak_ Rukia, memotongkan _steak_ Rukia.

"Aku akan memberikan waktu, tapi terkadang aku juga tidak bisa menahan diri, jadi kaupun harus mengerti. Boleh?" tanya Grimmjow tanpa sedikitpun mengangkat matanya dari sepasang garpu dan pisau di tangannya yang bergerak lihai memotong _steak_ menjadi bagian-bagian kecil yang pas untuk sekali suap.

Tidak terdengar respon dari Rukia, bahkan hingga di selesai memotongkan _steak_. Lalu ketika dia mengangkat wajah, baru dia menyadari Rukia tengah tersipu sambil menutup pipi hingga mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, mata ungu gelap Rukia melihat ke luar gedung, tapi rona merah di wajahnya tak juga pudar.

"Hmm?" Grimmjow kembali bertanya dan meletakkan piring _steak_ Rukia, meraih satu tangan Rukia dan menggenggamnya. Sorot mata Grimmjow sangat tenang, dan penuh kasih sayang. Siapapun yang melihat ke kolam kebiruan di matanya akan menyadari betapa besar perasaan yang dia miliki untuk Rukia, seolah ada cahaya dari negeri khayangan yang menyinari sorot mata Grimmjow.

"Aku tidak yakin bagaimana kau menahan diri di kantor," jawab Rukia yang takut-takut mengembalikan pandangannya ke Grimmjow. Dia ingin mengalihkan perhatian, tapi sorot mata Grimmjow begitu memikat, dan mendengar suara pelan Grimmjow (sekalipun hanya berupa dehem kecil) berhasil membuat hatinya kalang kabut lagi.

"Tentu saja itu lain cerita," sahut Grimmjow ceria, terlihat tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu.

Menikmati makan malam dan menutupnya dengan _wine_ adalah kombinasi sempurna. Malam pergantian tahun semakin dekat, dan keduanya masih tenggelam dalam obrolan tanpa topik. Tak jarang Rukia mengirim tatapan tajam pada Grimmjow yang selalu memberikan respon mengejutkan, tapi juga sangat gombal. Rukia juga tidak ragu menusuk Grimmjow dengan pertanyaan sederhana.

'_Apakah ini jurus jitumu agar mudah mendapatkan hati wanita?'_

Tapi Rukia memilih musuh yang salah. Karena Grimmjow yang entengnya menjawab,

'_Aku tidak pernah berusaha mendapatkan hati seorang wanita, kau yang pertama.'_

Mendengarnya Rukia hampir tersedak dan menjatuhkan gelas _wine_ dari tangan. Keduanya menikmati makanan sambal berbalas obrolan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting, dan mengirim kehangatan ke hati satu sama lain.

Hujan cahaya di langit begitu indah. Letupan demi letupan kembang api susul menyusul membuat pola menakjubkan di langit Tokyo. Kembang api di Tokyo Tower terlalu menyilaukan mata, hingga Rukia termangu melihat pola cahaya yang tiada henti membuatnya terkagum-kagum. Matanya terkunci pada langit sekalipun gelas _wine_ yang akan dia teguk masih berada dalam genggaman tangannya yang mengambang di udara.

Menikmati kemewahan bukanlah hal biasa baginya, dan jauh dalam ingatannya, dia tidak pernah benar-benar menikmati pergantian tahun seperti ini. Hari-harinya banyak dia habiskan di dalam kamar, tidak hanya selama di Karakura, namun juga selama dia bersama Ichigo. Pergantian tahunnya selalu dipenuhi aktivitas yang sama seperti malam-malam lain.

Mengingat Karakura, mengembalikannya pada ingatan batu nisan milik ayahnya. Hatinya sakit seketika, tusukan demi tusukan merusak pertahanannya. Rukia melihat wajah ayahnya di langit Tokyo, di antara pola indah kembang api, wajah ayahnya yang tersenyum. Wajah yang selamanya akan menjadi ingatan baginya. Dorongan kesedihan di dasar hatinya menyeruak dan menyerang pertahanan terakhirnya. Rukia tertunduk, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangan terkatup menyangga dahi. Tidak ada suara, namun airmatanya menetes begitu saja. Deraan emosi dalam dirinya datang tiba-tiba, dan seketika itu juga Rukia menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan bisa mengendalikan diri. Airmatanya semakin banyak menetes.

"Rukia?"

Grimmjow merasa aneh dengan Rukia yang terus tertunduk, mengabaikan kembang api yang sedari tadi sangat menyedot perhatiannya, dan firasatnya mengatakan tingkah aneh ini bukan pertanda baik. Dia segera berlari ke meja kasir, menyelesaikan pembayaran atas makanannya dan memesan taksi untuk menjemput mereka di _lobby_ pusat perbelanjaan.

"Rukia... kau..." Grimmjow menghampiri Rukia, mengajaknya segera beranjak dari restoran.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya," kata Rukia seraya menyeka airmata yang tiada hentinya menetes. Dia tidak terisak, tidak mengeluarkan tangisan penuh pilu, hanya saja airmatanya terus mengalir, seiring arus ingatan tentang ayahnya yang tiada hentinya berputar dalam benaknya.

Grimmjow tidak berkata apa-apa, dia memeluk Rukia dan menggiringnya ke arah lift.

Rukia terus menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Grimmjow, bahkan selama berada di taksi Grimmjow berkali-kali mengusap pipi basahnya, menepuk-nepuk bahunya, berusaha menenangkannya.

Begitu sampai di apartemen, Grimmjow membantu Rukia melepas sepatu sementara Rukia tiada henti menyeka airmatanya hingga pipinya berwarna merah karena terlalu banyak bergesekan dengan permukaan lengan_ sweater_nya.

"Sudah... kau bisa membuat pipimu lecet." Lengan besar Grimmjow menahan tangan Rukia yang terangkat hendak menyeka airmata lagi.

"Berapa banyak stok airmata yang kau punya sebenarnya? Kau tidak lelah menangis?"

Grimmjow mengarahkan Rukia duduk di tempat tidur, dari dinding kaca tepat di samping tempat tidur, mereka masih bisa melihat sisa-sisa kembang api yang masih mewarnai langit.

"Ada kalanya aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Aku mau ke toilet," kata Rukia yang buru-buru beranjak dari tempat tidur. Grimmjow melihat tangan Rukia yang gemetar, dan ingatan saat pertama kali bertemu Rukia menyeruak ke urutan teratas di benakknya, hingga tangannya reflek menarik Rukia lagi sampai jatuh terduduk di tempat tidur.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau mau menenggelamkan dirimu di _bathtub_?" tembak Grimmjow, dan melihat bagaimana pupil mata Rukia membesar, dia tidak butuh jawaban apa-apa lagi. Tangannya terjulur dan memeluk Rukia erat, membawa tubuh mereka terbaring di tempat tidur, dia tidak sedikitpun memberi celah bagi Rukia untuk menjauh darinya.

"Ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa seluruh Karakura dan ibu membuangku. Belum terlambat bagimu untuk berubah pikiran," ucap Rukia yang kembali berada di bagian tergelap di hatinya. Dia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana dia selalu lari jika hidup terasa terlalu berat. Dan jika Grimmjow melepaskan tangannya, maka itu pertanda kuat di harus me-_reset_ ulang hidupnya. Berdiri lagi setelah berulang kali jatuh bukanlah hal baru baginya.

Tidak ada yang lebih mengerti apa artinya kesepian selain hati yang selalu merasa sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu. Sekalipun kau yang memintanya, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Karena ketika kau memutuskan untuk menyerah, itu berarti kau membutuhkan uluran tangan. Percayalah aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian,"bisik Grimmjow perlahan, berharap Rukia mengerti bahwa dia tidak sedang menggombal atau berusaha membesarkan hatinya. Perasaannya tulus, dia ingin meraih hati Rukia, sepenuhnya membuat Rukia melihatnya, bergantung padanya.

Rukia membisu, namun tangannya bergerak lemah memeluk Grimmjow, semakin menyembunyikan dirinya dalam lengkungan tangan Grimmjow yang besar. Kehangatan menyelimuti tubuh dan hatinya.

"Sedih, senang, marah, kesal, aku tidak peduli seberapa besar emosi yang kau rasakan, tapi aku ingin akulah orang pertama yang ada di sisimu saat itu terjadi."

Grimmjow meraih ponselnya, dan memutarkan musik klasik yang menenangkan. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahu Rukia perlahan, seolah tengah meninabobokan bayi besar. Detik demi detik berlalu, suara musik klasik membuat Rukia terhanyut dan meredakan ombak di hatinya. Lambat laun kantuk menyerangnya, dan dengan napas teratur alam bawah sadarnya membawanya terlelap. Tidur tenang tanpa mimpi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk dari celah gorden tepat menyerang wajah tampan Grimmjowyang masih tertidur nyenyak. Sinar matahari yang awalnya menerpa badannya, perlahan naik ke wajah seiring jarum jam yang bergerak naik. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Grimmjow untuk terbangun sambil mengangkat tangan, menghalangi silaunya cahaya matahari yang membutakan mata.

Samar-samar dia mendengar suara dari arah dapur.

Dia mencari sosok Rukia di sisi tempat tidur, tapi ternyata dia tengah memeluk bantal. Seketika itu juga dia menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang menyamakan Rukia dengan bantal. Beranjak dari tempat tidur, dia berjalan ke arah dapur sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya sampai berantakan mencuat ke segala arah. Matanya yang masih beradaptasi dengan sinar matahari, memicing melihat sosok mungil yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

Seperti _deja vu_, dia mengingat bagaimana dia pernah berharap dirinya bisa melihat Rukia yang memasak untuknya, bermandikan cahaya matahari, sinar yang akan terlihat indah ketika menerpa kulitnya yang pucat. Lalu sekarang, dia melihat mimpinya yang menjadi nyata.

"Pagi..." Grimmjow menyapa seraya memeluk Rukia dari belakang, dan tanpa ragu-ragu dia mengecup puncak kepala Rukia. Wangi _shampoo_ menyeruak indra penciumannya, wangi _mint_ yang segar bercampur dengan wangi sabun lavender. Dia tersadar sepenuhnya, bahwa semua tentang Rukia saat ini sangat menyenangkan bagi seluruh sel di tubuhnya. Bukan hanya wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Rukia, tapi juga bentuk tubuh Rukia, suhu tubuh Rukia, bahkan hingga lembutnya tiap helai rambut Rukia.

"Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Kau tidak boleh menarik keputusanmu. Kau tidak bisa lari lagi dariku," bisik Grimmjow.

"Kau baru bangun? Belum cuci muka?" tanya Rukia yang meneruskan aktivitasnya, tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali dengan sikap manja Grimmjow. Dia menata sarapan di dua piring yang dia isi dengan roti panggang, telur dadar dan beberapa lembar _bacon_ yang sudah dia panggang dengan mentega.

"Nanti..." gumam Grimmjow yang melirik isi piring, juga dua gelas kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap dengan wangi menggoda.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh sarapan!" ancam Rukia yang langsung melepaskan tangan Grimmjow dari tubuhnya, berbalik cepat dengan tampang menyerupai ibu kost galak yang sedang menagih uang sewa.

"Kau seperti bunglon. Siapa yang semalam masih menangis sambil memelukku? Lalu sekarang kau sudah berubah _setting_ jadi komandan militer?!" protes Grimmjow enteng, tidak ada nada kesal sama sekali, dia malah terlihat gemas mendapati sikap tegas Rukia.

Bibir Rukia mengerucut kesal, demi mengalihkan perhatian dia buru-buru memutar tubuh Grimmjow, dan mendorong pria berbadan tegap itu menuju kamar mandi. Rukia merasa begitu aneh ketika telapak tangannya menyentuh punggung telanjang Grimmjow.

Ya, Grimmjow tidur hanya mengenakan _boxer_. Jujur saja, saat bangun tidur tadi Rukia hampir berteriak histeris, dan langsung memeriksa dirinya layaknya seorang gadis polos. Untungnya dia masih berpakaian lengkap dengan _sweater_ _pink_-nya, jadi dia langsung merasa tenang, bersyukur tidak ada hal di luar nalar terjadi seperti yang dia bayangkan.

Punggung Grimmjow terasa begitu berotot dan berisi, bukti sang pemiliknya sangat menjaga kesehatan. Masih sulit dipercaya kalau pria bertubuh sempurna ini memiliki banyak bekas luka yang begitu menyedihkan di punggung lebarnya. Ada rasa ingin tahu yang besar, tapi Rukia menahan dirinya agar Grimmjow sendiri yang nanti akan menceritakannya.

Rukia baru bisa melepaskan tangannya saat Grimmjow masuk ke kamar mandi. Rukia langsung melihat kedua tangannya, kemudian memegangi dadanya yang berdetak cepat. Lagi-lagi hatinya berulah. Sebenarnya yang membuat hatinya berulah adalah sikap Grimmjow, yang sangat terbiasa melakukan _skinship_.

Grimmjow mencuci muka cepat, menggosok gigi dan memakai kaos putih juga celana santai, semua aktivitas itu dia selesaikan kurang dari lima menit. Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, dia melesat cepat ke dapur.

"Rukiaaaa..." panggil Grimmjow keras-keras, sampai suaranya menggema ke seisi apartemen. Rukia kaget sampai berjengit karena suara keras yang membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Grimmjow berlari berhambur ke arahnya dan langsung menangkap tubuhnya, mendudukkannya di _counter_ dapur dekat bak cuci piring.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" Rukia merasa jantungnya hampir pindah tempat mendapati dirinya tiba-tiba diangkat dan mendarat di _counter_.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Grimmjow sambil nyengir lebar.

"Tentu saja aku kaget! Kau pikir siapa yang senang kalau tiba-tiba mendengar suara keras begitu? Kau juga tiba-tiba mengangkatku begini?!" sembur Rukia kesal.

Grimmjow tidak mengurangi ukuran senyumnya, dia terdiam dan menatap mata Rukia yang hampir sejajar dengan matanya. Selama beberapa saat dia menikmati kolam ungu gelap yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali. Tenggelam dalam sihir, Grimmjow memperpendek jarak di antara mereka, hingga bibirnya berada begitu dekat dengan bibir Rukia.

Mata mereka saling mengunci dalam beberapa tarikan napas, namun saat Rukia merasakan napas panas Grimmjow di permukaan kulitnya, Rukia reflek memejamkan matanya, dan berusaha keras menenangkan hatinya.

Grimmjow yang mendapati sikap Rukia yang begini berusaha keras menahan senyumnya, mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, tapi akhirnya dia tidak bisa menahannya dan suara tawa tertahannya terdengar. Sontak membuat Rukia membuka mata dan semburat merah merambat naik di kulit pucat Rukia. Menggoda Rukia sungguh menyenangkan, apalagi setelah melihat semburat merah karena apa yang sudah diantisipasi Rukia tidak terjadi.

"Apanya yang lucu?!" geram Rukia yang kesal bukan main, lagi-lagi menjadi bulan-bulanan Grimmjow.

"Semua! Semua tentangmu selalu menarik bagiku, dan aku tidak bisa membendung perasaanku padamu," bisik Grimmjow yang suaranya mendadak berubah lembut. Dia menangkup wajah Rukia, memiringkan wajah dan menyapu bibir Rukia. Panas menyerang dasar perutnya, dan jarak di antara keduanya semakin hilang ketika Rukia membuka bibirnya, menerima Grimmjow sepenuhnya, menerima tiap sentuhan bibirnya, lidahnya, hembusan napasnya yang panas.

Grimmjow menarik diri sesaat sebelum kembali memuaskan rasa lapar di permukaan bibirnya, mengecup tiap bagian di bibir Rukia, mencari suara yang memuaskan dirinya ketika Rukia bergerak seirama dengannya. Rukia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Grimmjow, dan di saat bersamaan Grimmjow meraih punggung Rukia, menarik tubuh mungil itu hingga menekan sepenuhnya ke arahnya. Tidak cukup sampai di situ, Grimmjow meninggalkan jejak lidahnya di sepanjang leluk leher Rukia, menimbulkan suara desah menggoda yang menyenangkan, dan tanpa sadar menggigit lekuk leher Rukia.

"Ah!" Rukia mengerang, dan seolah baru ditampar seseorang, logikanya langsung kembali setelah sempat mengabut akibat ciuman.

"Grimm... Akh! Sarapan..." Rukia berusaha berkata dalam nada rendah di antara serangan bertubi-tubi di lehernya. Menggigit, dan menjilat tempat yang sama berulang kali, hingga Rukia merasakan desakan tak tertahankan dari dasar perutnya.

"Grimm! Kalau kau tidak berhenti aku tidak akan memasak untukmu lagi!" seru Rukia yang langsung mendorong bahu Grimmjow. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika mata mereka bertemu, sorot mata Grimmjow dipenuhi gairah yang siap meledak, ada api abadi di kolam kebiruannya. Dadanya yang naik turun adalah bukti bahwa pria di hadapannya hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Ini bukan salahku! Siapa suruh kau membangunkan monster dalam diriku?!" jawab Grimmjow yang berusaha keras mengalihkan perhatian.

Rasa bersalah menyerang Rukia. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Grimmjow sepenuhnya, karena dirinya sendiri hampir terhanyut dalam arus. Ragu-ragu dia meraih wajah Grimmjow dan berkata, "Masih terlalu pagi, dan kita punya waktu lebih dari cukup setelah sarapan nanti. Aku tidak akan menahanmu, aku hanya tidak mau kopimu dingin. Hmm?"

Rukia tersenyum lembut sambil menahan malu dan tidak percaya karena dirinya sendiri sanggup mengatakan kalimat menantang seperti itu.

"Ok! Kau tidak bisa menarik kata-katamu lagi. _Deal_?!" Grimmjow menjawab dengan sigap, penuh semangat.

Rukia tersenyum, mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Grimmjow cepat, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke samping, meminta Grimmjow menurunkannya dari _counter_. Tapi Grimmjow malah terbengong, rupanya kecupan Rukia barusan memberikan _shock_ yang tidak biasa baginya. Ini pertama kalinya Rukia berinisiatif sendiri menciumnya.

"Tch...Dasar curang..." gerutu Grimmjow yang dapat dengan cepat mengendalikan diri. Malas-malasan dia meraih tubuh Rukia, menurunkannya hingga mendarat dengan aman. Rukia sempat tersenyum meledek sebelum berjalan ke meja makan. Grimmjow merasa begitu bahagia, seolah dia menemukan cahaya baru yang membuat hari-harinya indah dan menyenangkan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kembali ke aktivitas utama sebagai seorang pekerja kantoran. Itulah judul agenda pertama ketika Rukia terbangun pagi ini. Seperti baru saja diingatkan bahwa waktu liburan panjang telah berakhir, dia bangun dari tidurnya, duduk di tempat tidur sambil melihat sekitar, mencoba mengatur ulang _setting_-an logikanya. Setelah berhari-hari menghabiskan waktu bersama Grimmjow, dan kebanyakan dihabiskan di dalam apartemen, melakukan hal-hal sederhana seperti membersihkan apartemen, memasak, mencuci bersama, juga saling bergumul di bawah satu selimut sambil menonton tv, semua berlangsung dengan sangat natural.

Rukia sendiri tidak mempercayai dirinya yang bisa dengan mudah beradaptasi, menerima Grimmjow sepenuhnya dengan tangan terbuka setelah badai terbesar dalam hidupnya menghantam sedemikian rupa. Tangan mungil Rukia terulur menyentuh sisi wajah Grimmjow, pria bergaris wajah tegas itu masih terlelap tanpa beban, dan Rukia mengingat dengan baik kehangatan yang dia rasakan setiap kali mereka melakukan kontak fisik. Dirinya yang selalu merasa nyaman dan terlindungi di dalam rangkulan Grimmjow.

Senyum tulus terukir di wajah Rukia, sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menyiapkan sarapan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Rukia yang hendak melangkah, tertahan tangan Grimmjow yang menarik ujung piyamanya. Mata mengantuk Grimmjow masih setengah terbuka, dan Rukia mendenguskan tawa polosnya karena melihat Grimmjow terlihat seperti anak kecil yang takut ditinggal sendirian.

"Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan dan berangkat lebih dulu. Ini hari pertama di tahun baru, dan aku tidak ingin tertangkap basah berangkat kerja bersama CEO JJ. Corp." kata Rukia seraya membelai sisi wajah Grimmjow, mengarahkan Grimmjow kembali berbaring.

"Aku akan bangunkan kalau sarapan sudah siap," tambah Rukia lagi, kali ini benar-benar beranjak dari tempat tidur dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi sementara Grimmjow yang masih setengah sadar kembali tertidur.

Hanya perlu waktu satu jam bagi Rukia untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan mandi. Menu sarapan sederhana yang berisi nasi, sup miso, tumis daging plus rumput raut kering siap saji dari kulkas. Setelah selesai keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai kemejanya, Rukia membangunkan Grimmjow.

"Grimm…"

Grimmjow langsung membuka matanya, tersadar sepenuhnya dan mengerjap berkali-kali, mendapati wajah Rukia yang sudah dirias, dia tersenyum mendapati pemandangan indah begitu membuka matanya.

"Pagi…" Grimmjow menangkap sisi wajah Rukia dan langsung mengecup bibir Rukia.

Kebiasaan Grimmjow yang mengecupnya setiap bangun tidur benar-benar membuat Rukia kehilangan kata-kata. Senyum lembut di wajah Grimmjow, belum lagi sorot mata penuh binar cinta yang ditujukan padanya, semua terasa sangat menyenangkan, dan sering kali dia berpikir apakah ini semua kenyataan. Apakah dia benar-benar diperbolehkan merasa sangat bahagia seperti ini?

"Cuci mukamu, kita sarapan sekarang, karena aku harus berangkat pagi," tutur Rukia seraya melirik jam di meja kerja Grimmjow yang sudah menunjukkan jarum hampir di angka tujuh.

"Kenapa kau harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali? Siapa sih bosmu?" gerutu Grimmjow seraya bangun dari tempat tidur, menggaruk rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan.

"Aku juga benci bosku. Dia selalu meminta laporan tepat waktu sampai aku sering melewati makan siang," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum jahil, dan Grimmjow langsung memeluk Rukia, gemas.

"Kenapa kau harus jadi karyawanku?" tanya Grimmjow sambil bergelayut manja.

"Apa aku harus _resign_?" seloroh Rukia sambil bercanda, dan Grimmjow sontak mengendurkan pelukannya, memicingkan mata penuh aura sebal.

"Tch…, jangan pernah berpikir pergi dariku. Mau itu di kantor, di apartemen, aku akan selalu mengekormu!" ancam Grimmjow lewat sorot mata tajam penuh kesungguhan, dan Rukia tertawa kecil seraya melepaskan lengkungan tangan Grimmjow di pinggangnya.

Usai sarapan, Rukia pamit berangkat kerja diantar Grimmjow yang masih berpenampilan kucel pasca bangun tidur. Terlihat sangat tidak menarik, dan Rukia menyadari sepenuhnya apa yang akan terjadi ketika pria tinggi itu selesai mandi. Seperti masuk ke ruang sihir, Grimmjow yang lusuh akan keluar dalam keadaan seksi, dengan rambut masih basah, dan hanya berbalut handuk di sekeliling pinggang. Auranya benar-benar berbeda.

Dualisme yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

JJ. Corp pasca libur panjang pergantian tahun terlihat lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Banyak tumpukan pekerjaan yang tertunda selama libur panjang. Berbeda dengan bagian produksi, _back office_ justru terlihat jauh lebih kelimpungan. Khususnya bagian _Finance Accounting_ yang menghadapi begitu banyak pekerjaan sehubungan dengan laporan tutup tahun, dan persiapan laporan evaluasi kinerja selama setahun, belum lagi pajak.

Sungguh mengerikan, semua wajah penghuni ruang _Finance Accounting_ sudah menyerupai orang kesurupan. Libur panjang memang memberikan kesenangan, tapi efek setelahnya jauh lebih mengancam. Hinamori yang sudah mengalami hal ini selama bertahun-tahun sama sekali tidak kaget lagi. Beberapa staff lain yang sudah berpengalaman saja masih ada mengalami sindrom yang sama, tapi anehnya, Rukia, yang bahkan belum genap satu tahun bekerja di JJ. Corp, terlihat begitu tenang melihat tumpukan kertas di mejanya.

"Rukia!" panggil Hinamori ketika Rukia terus membalik lembar demi lembar kertas kerjanya dan menyalin beberapa data ke laptopnya.

"Ya?" Rukia menjawab tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita minum? Kau bahkan mengabaikan semua telepon juga pesanku selama libur. Aku terluka mendapati sikapmu. Aku kira aku adalah teman terdekatmu di JJ. Corp," cerocos Hinamori seraya mengoper beberapa dokumen yang sudah dicek ke staffnya.

Rukia membeku, tangannya mengambang di udara. Mendengar perihal telepon dan pesan dari Hinamori, dia baru ingat kalau belum menerima ponselnya dari Grimmjow, dan bahkan dia berangkat kerja tanpa membawa ponsel. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya?

"Dia belum berubah pikiran, jadi aku belum bisa pegang ponsel sampai sekarang," gumam Rukia pasrah.

"Dia? Siapa?" tanya Hinamori yang terpaksa menegakkan tubuh demi bisa melihat raut wajah Rukia, tapi Rukia tetap kalem dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Aku juga ragu dia mengizinkanku pergi minum. Maaf Hinamori, tawaranmu harus aku tolak," jawab Rukia santai, mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinamori.

"Kau punya pacar baru? Dia melarangmu memegang ponsel? Juga melarangmu pergi? Siapa dia?! Sembarangan mengambil kebebasan orang!" protes Hinamori sengit.

Staff lain yang sedang serius bekerja sampai ikutan pasang telinga, menunggu reaksi Rukia, tapi satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, wajah Rukia masih datar selayaknya jalan tol baru, lagi-lagi mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinamori.

"Setelah putus dari Ichigo, sekarang kau punya pacar yang jauh lebih posesif?" celetuk Hinamori sambil menyoret angka biaya penyusutan yang salah rumus di datanya, dia terus menghitung, tidak sadar baru saja mengeluarkan informasi penting yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting, tapi menjadi penting. Penting karena tidak banyak orang di JJ. Corp yang mengetahui kalau Rukia pernah berpacaran dengan Ichigo, yang tidak lain adalah bintang tim _Marketing_.

"Bu Rukia pernah pacaran dengan Ichigo?" tanya seorang staff.

"Mereka bahkan pernah tinggal bersama, tapi sekarang mereka sudah pisah sejak lama," cerocos Hinamori lagi tanpa rem, dia masih belum menyadari kesalahan besarnya, hingga Rukia beranjak dari kursinya, wajahnya mengeras dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang menyeramkan.

"Hinamori…" Rukia menggeram penuh ancaman tak terucap, sementara Hinamori tidak sedikitpun mengindahkannya, hingga Rukia mencubit pipi Hinamori keras-keras.

"Aduh…!" Hinamori meringis, masih tidak menyadari letak kesalahannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau menerima informasi ini dari mana, tapi bisakah kau menyaring mulutmu barang sedikit? Kau tidak lihat bagaimana wajah mereka?" bisik Rukia tepat di telinga Hinamori, dan keduanya melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, mendapati wajah-wajah tercengang yang menatap Rukia penuh takjub.

"Ops!" Hinamori menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, alisnya terangkat tinggi sambil menyeringai tidak enak hati.

Sebenarnya dia menerima semua informasi ini dari Aizen, karena pria berambut cokelat itu menyaksikan perdebatan Rukia dan Ichigo di pinggir jalan. Bagaimana keduanya berdebat sangat hebat sekalipun tanpa keributan, dan Aizen baru mau buka suara ketika Rukia tidak masuk di hari terakhir sebelum libur panjang. Hinamori penasaran setengah mati karena berita ini benar-benar kelas kakap, dan ini berhubungan dengan Rukia, yang kelihatan sangat datar, seperti hidup sendiri, tapi ternyata pernah punya hubungan dengan pria setampan Ichigo. Selama liburan dia berusaha keras menghubungi Rukia, ingin mengorek lebih banyak informasi, tapi Rukia tidak menjawab satupun telepon dan pesannya.

Lalu sekarang, dia baru saja menyebarkan berita besar yang sebenarnya sudah basi, tapi cukup untuk mengguncang ketegangan di ruang _Finance Accounting_.

"Mereka sudah putus sejak lama, jadi ini bisa dibilang berita yang tidak berguna, he he he…" seru Hinamori pada seluruh penghuni ruangan yang masih melihat ke arah mereka seolah mereka adalah makhluk aneh dari planet lain.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian, ini bukan waktunya bergosip!" tambah Hinamori sambil menepuk kedua tangan, menyatakan penutupan bahasan di luar pekerjaan yang sebenarnya dia sendri yang memulainya. Dasar memang Hinamori, mulutnya seperti keran dol, kalau sudah terbuka tidak bisa direm lagi.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan gosip sebenarnya? Kenapa kau seperti pusat data statistik JJ. Corp soal gosip begini?" sindir Rukia seraya kembali ke mejanya.

"Aku dan gosip sebenarnya satu rahim, jadi kami tidak bisa dipisahkan. Puas?!" jawab Hinamori seraya mengusap pipinya yang masih panas bekas dicubit Rukia.

Rukia mencibir dan mengabaikan Hinamori selama berjam-jam berikutnya.

Menjelang makan siang, telepon intercom di meja Rukia berdering, dan begitu dia menempelkan gagang telepon dengan telinganya, dia mendengar dengus tawa Grimmjow.

"_Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?"_ tanya Grimmjow riang.

"Tidak buruk, beberapa laporan masih perlu aku rampungkan," jawab Rukia santai.

"_Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di luar?"_

Rukia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Grimmjow, dan berpikir keras bagaimana bisa mereka makan siang bersama? Bukankah itu akan menimbulkan banyak kecurigaan dari penghuni JJ. Corp yang lain? Terlebih lagi sekarang tidak ada lagi agenda khusus yang bisa mempertemukan keduanya di luar kantor.

"_Tidak mau? Sibuk?"_ suara Grimmjow terdengar murung.

"Bukan begitu, tapi pekerjaanku…."

"_Oke! Cukup!"_ Grimmjow memotong ucapan Rukia, _"Kalau begitu, kau harus ke ruanganku satu jam setelah jam istirahat. Ada yang perlu aku diskusikan, urusan pekerjaan. Ingat! Urusan pekerjaan"_ lanjut Grimmjow yang kemudian menutup teleponnya, tidak menunggu jawaban Rukia lagi.

Rukia menghela napas berat, tidak menyangka Grimmjow begitu mudahnya ngambek, belum lagi dia sampai menegaskan urusan pekerjaan sampai berkali-kali. Malas-malas Rukia melirik jam di tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 11.58, hanya tinggal 2 menit sebelum isitrahat. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk makan bersama Hinamori dan rekan satu ruangan lain ke kantin.

Hinamori terlihat sangat senang Rukia mengajaknya makan di kantin, dan terus menggandeng tangan Rukia, bahkan sampai mereka selesai mengantri dan duduk di meja panjang, bersebelahan dia tidak juga melepaskan tangannya, sementara staff _Finance Accounting_ lain mengekor mereka.

"Jadi, kau mau cerita apa, Rukia sayang?" Hinamori langsung buka suara padahal Rukia belum sampai melakukan suapan pertama.

"Tidak ada!" jawab Rukia cepat, mengabaikan Hinamori dan menyantap makanannya.

"Aku kira kau mengajak ke kantin karena mau cerita. Jarang-jarang kau mengajakku makan di kantin, biasanya aku yang selalu mengajakmu, sampai berbusa aku merajuk baru kau mau ikut!" Hinamori cemberut, mengirimkan tatapan tajam sebelum memusatkan perhatiannya pada menu sedap di hadapannya.

"Jadi… Bu… benar ibu pernah pacaran dengan Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo dari divisi _Marketing_?" seorang staffnya bicara perlahan, juga takut-takut menyinggung perasaan atasannya.

Rukia mengangguk cepat tanpa bersuara, melanjutkan agendanya mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

"Woah… Keren!" komentar si penanya yang diiringi anggukan staff lainnya.

"Rukia ini, ibarat sungai, diam-diam menghanyutkan!" tambah Hinamori sambil menunjuk Rukia dengan sumpitnya.

"Jaga mulutmu Hinamori. Aku belum memaafkanmu, lalu sekarang kau mau menambahkan minyak di bara api yang sudah padam?" sahut Rukia sambil tersenyum penuh ancaman.

Hinamori menarik sudut bibirnya, menunjukkan barisan giginya yang rapi, menjawab Rukia santai dan melanjutkan agenda makannya.

Mereka melanjutkan makan siang dalam diam, diam bukan karena hikmad menikmati makanan masing-masing, tapi lebih karena terintimidasi dengan aura menakutkan Rukia. Mereka begitu ingin, luar biasa gatal mau bertanya ini itu tentang kisah cinta _Manager Finance_ yang tidak diketahui banyak publik, bahkan beberapa di antara mereka masih ada yang tidak percaya. Tapi tembok yang dibangun Rukia seolah bersifat permanen, tidak bisa ditembus siapapun.

"Jadi, kemana saja kau liburan kemarin, sampai tidak bisa aku hubungi sama sekali?" Hinamori langsung menyerang Rukia lagi setelah meletakkan sumpitnya, menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya.

Wanita bermata ungu gelap itu terdiam sejenak, tiba-tiba saja kehilangan nafsu makan. Perubahan emosi terlihat sangat jelas, bagaimana dia meraih gelas minumnya dengan tangan yang mendadak gemetar. Dia menelan air banyak-banyak dan berusaha menenangkan hatinya. Ingatan jam-jam panjang penuh siksaan yang dia lewati selama di Karakura masih terasa begitu segar di dalam benaknya.

"Aku pulang ke Karakura," jawab Rukia singkat.

Hinamori meneliti wajah Rukia, dan melihat bagaimana Rukia menghindari bertemu tetap dengannya, dia mengira Rukia baru saja berbohong. "Kau pulang kampung? Jangan berbohong, memangnya kau punya ka-"

"Rukia!"

Hinamori menghentikan kalimatnya ketika sosok pria mungil berambut silver muncul di sisi meja mereka. Seperti harimau yang baru saja bertemu pawang, Hinamori langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan membuang pandangannya ke tempat lain. Untuk sesaat dia sempat bertukar pandang dengan si empunya rambut silver, tapi segera membuang pandangan ke tempat lain.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu sebentar," ucap Toushiro dengan mata melirik Hinamori sejenak, dan staff _Finance Accounting_ lainnya menatap Toushiro penuh kagum. Jujur saja, aura dingin Toushiro memang memberikan 2 efek yang sangat bertolak belakang, kalau pria, dia akan terlihat mengerikan dan dingin, tapi bagi kaum hawa, mereka justru menganggapnya keren dan penuh pesona.

"Boleh, aku juga sudah selesai," jawab Rukia seraya mengangkat baki makanannya, dan berjalan ke tempat penyerahan baki cuci, Toushiro mengekornya.

"Bu Rukia kenal banyak pria keren," komentar seseorang di antara sekian banyak pasang mata yang menatap Toushiro penuh takjub.

"Hanya kebetulan. Kalian lupa, mereka pernah jadi satu tim normalisasi Pabrik Nature?" sahut Hinamori ketus.

"Oh iya juga ya!" staff yang lain menanggapi dalam anggukan penuh.

"Lagipula, pria seperti Toushiro tidak mudah dekat dengan makhluk bernama perempuan. Dia dingin, sedingin es kutub!" seloroh Hinamori lagi seraya beranjak dari kursinya sambil membawa baki makanannya.

Para staff _Finance Accounting_ menatapnya penuh tanya, terheran-heran dengan cara Hinamori menggambarkan karakter Toushiro, seolah sudah mengenalnya sejak lama.

"Jangan melihatku begitu, kami satu sekolah dari TK sampai SMP," tambah Hinamori, dan mereka mengangguk bersamaan seperti burung pelatuk begitu mendengar jawaban Hinamori.

Rukia mencuci tangan sebelum menemui Toushiro di sudut kantin yang tidak terlalu padat.

"Maaf jika pertanyaanku terlalu pribadi, tapi… Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada keluargamu?" Toushiro buka suara setelah menyodorkan gelas kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap panas pada Rukia.

Mata bulat Rukia bergerak perlahan melihat sekeliling isi kantin, sebelum perhatiannya kembali ke gelas kecil di tangannya.

"Tidak ada, keluargaku seperti keluarga umum lainnya... Keluarga yang tidak terlalu rukun lebih tepatnya," jawab Rukia santai, tidak menujukkan tanda-tanda tidak enak hati, sedih, atau apapun. Bukan karena dia tidak merasakan apapun, tapi dia sudah mengubah posisi manuver hatinya ketika mencuci tangan tadi, bertekad tidak akan menghindar, tapi juga tidak akan tampak rapuh.

"Ibuku terdengar begitu panik saat meneleponku, dan aku dengar kau dijemput ambulans. Seisi Karakura membicarakanmu, mereka bercerita bagaimana anak perempuan dari keluarga Kuchiki kembali ke Karakura setelah bertahun-tahun dikabarkan masuk rumah sakit jiwa," kata Toushiro dalam suara rendah, matanya meneliti Rukia dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Rukia luka atau sakit, kecuali plester kecil di sisi pelipis Rukia.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali," lanjut Toushiro lagi.

Rukia tersenyum miris, tidak lantas merespon, dia menyesap kopinya dan menarik napas panjang.

"Aku ingin bertanya banyak hal padamu, tapi aku rasa sekarang bukan saatnya," ucap Rukia seraya mengarahkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang berjalan cepat ke arah mereka. Seorang pria berambut oranye dengan mata berwarna hazel. Langkahnya yang lebar mempercepat dirinya mendekat ke tempat Toushiro dan Rukia mengobrol.

"Terimakasih kopinya, aku akan menghubungimu lagi saat ponselku kembali," jawab Rukia seraya mengangkat gelas kopi dan meninggalkan Toushiro, menghampiri Ichigo sebelum Ichigo mencapai tempat mereka berdiri.

Kantin yang luas dan berisi dengungan orang mengobrol itu seolah mendadak hening ketika Rukia memusatkan perhatiannya pada Ichigo. Dia tidak merasa ada urusan lagi di antara mereka, namun melihat bagaimana kilatan cemas bermain di mata Ichigo, mendapati bagaimana sikap panik Ichigo yang dengan mudah terbaca dari bahasa tubuhnya, membuat Rukia memutuskan untuk menegaskan garis batas yang seharusnya sudah sangat jelas di antara mereka.

Grimmjow baru saja sampai di kantin, berusaha mencuri pandang sejenak, berharap bisa melihat Rukia sebentar sebelum pergi makan siang di luar dengan konsultan pajak JJ. Corp. Keinginannya terpenuhi, tapi hatinya bukan senang, api cemburu berkobar hebat di dadanya saat melihat Rukia berdiri sambil mengobrol dengan Toushiro, lalu sekarang dia melihat Rukia berjalan ke arah Ichigo yang juga berjalan ke arahnya. Kemarahan lain menambah besar kobaran api di dadanya. Matanya terpusat pada Rukia dan Ichigo yang berdiri berhadapan, saling bertukar pandang.

Percikan api di harinya sudah sampai puncak, mengabutkan akal sehatnya

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Muka Rukia _be like_… (-_-) Gimana ga kesel coba, masa diajak beli pakaian dalam buat bocah?! Wkkk, Grimmjow emang minta dilempar bakiak.

Ketika Rukia malu-malu, dan sering gelagapan ngadepin Grimmjow, Grimmjow justru amat sangat menikmati reaksi Rukia yang _flustered_ sampe mentok mo gimana. Ini judulnya diabetes stages 2, wkkkk.

Interaksi kedua insan yang dimabuk cinta, belum lagi ditambah bumbu penyedap bernama cemburu, udah deh…. Bakalan ada yang ….KEBAKARAN! Hareudang Hareudang Hareudang ^^,

Ada yang panas, perlu kipas, kipas kipas mana kipas. *ditendang Grimmjow*

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya kawan ^^

Oh ya, saya juga mau tanya, kalian pernah ga sih punya temen model seperti Hinamori, yang punya lidah bagai tanpa beban dan asal ceplas ceplos ^^, amplop dah...

Sampai jumpa di chapter 16, jangan lupa jaga kesehatan dan tetap bahagia buat kita semua.

**12.06.2020 -:-:-:- Nakki Desinta -:-:-:-**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer : Bleach Belong to Tite Kubo-Sensei, Saya Cuma punya imajinasi berlebih untuk buat cerita._**

* * *

.

.

**CONQUERED HEART**

**Author : Nakki Desinta**

**_Pair : Rukia x Grimmjow_**

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**.**

.

Grimmjow menggeram sambil memejamkan mata, berusaha menahan luapan amarahnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat demi menahan ledakan api yang menjilat-jilat di dasar hatinya. Ini pertama kalinya dia berada di situasi seperti ini, dan hanya melihat Rukia berdiri berdampingan dengan pria selain dirinya saja sudah membuatnya cemburu maksimal, tapi sekarang dia melihat Rukia bicara dengan Toushiro (terlalu, bahkan sangat dekat) dan langsung berpindah pada Ichigo, akal sehatnya tidak bisa lagi menoleransi.

"Shinji!"

"Ya, Pak?" Shinji mendekat dengan cekatan. Agak takut melihat perubahan di sorot mata bosnya.

"Beritahu konsultan pajak aku datang agak terlambat, dan panggil Rukia ke ruanganku… SEKARANG!" kata Grimmjow dengan buku buku jarinya yang hampir memutih, dia kembali membuka mata dan melihat Rukia bertukar tatap dengan Ichigo.

Dia ingin mengamuk, menarik Rukia dan mengikatnya di apartemen agar tidak bisa bertukar pandang dengan pria lain, namun dia juga harus mempertimbangkan kondisi mereka sebagai bos dan bawahan. Hatinya dipenjara logika.

Kemarahannya semakin menjadi, dia pun memutuskan berbalik badan, meninggalkan kantin dan langsung ke ruangannya.

Rukia berdiri tegak di hadapan Ichigo, dan seketika itu juga keduanya mengundang perhatian seluruh tim _Finance Accounting_, mereka berbisik seru tanpa sedikitpun menurunkan pandangan mereka dari dua orang yang ketika berdiri berdampingan terlihat sangat jomplang, tapi juga sangat imut.

"Lihat bagaimana mata Ichigo melihat Bu Rukia? Itu benar-benar mata seorang pria yang menyayangi wanita," komentar Hinamori.

"100% setuju!" sahut staff yang lain.

Rukia menatap Ichigo santai, tangannya terangkat saat pria tinggi di hadapannya membuka mulut, menghentikan Ichigo mengucapkan apapun yang saat ini ada di benaknya.

"Sudah tidak ada apa-apa di antara kita. Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu. Dendamku padamu masih ada, tapi garis hidup kita tidak lagi bersinggungan di luar urusan pekerjaan. Kau tidak perlu lagi menatapku seperti itu," kata Rukia seiring senyum tipis.

"Memangnya bagaimana aku menatapmu?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Seolah kau merasa bertanggung jawab atas diriku, dan kau ingin memperbaiki semuanya," jawab Rukia cepat, tepat mengenai sasaran, karena Ichigo langsung membeku, sekujur tubuhnya seolah tersengat listrik tegangan tinggi.

"Apapun yang terjadi padaku bukan lagi urusanmu. Sekarang kau punya Orihime, sudah waktunya kau membahagiakannya. Kalau kau merasa menyesal sudah membuangku, aku senang karena kau akhirnya merasakan pembalasan tanpa aku perlu berusaha, tapi aku tidak ingin kau melukai siapapun lagi. Kau seharusnya sadar aku juga tidak semudah itu memafkanmu. Bisa saja aku memanfaatkan keadaan ini dan merebutmu lagi. Tapi aku cukup waras. Aku tidak membalas kalian bukan karena aku menganggap impas semuanya, tapi karena aku sadar sakitnya dikhianati dan tidak ingin kau menyakiti wanita lain karena aku."

Rukia menarik napas sambil menunggu respon Ichigo, tapi pria itu hanya bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Terserah kau menganggapku terlalu percaya diri atau apapun itu, aku tidak peduli. Tapi bisa aku pastikan sekarang aku sudah bisa menata hatiku lagi, aku tidak memerlukan perhatianmu lagi. Jadi, anggap ini adalah selamat tinggal dariku. Selama tinggal untuk selamanya, Ichigo!" Rukia melanjutkan dengan tangan kanan terulur, meminta sambutan dari tangan Ichigo.

Ichigo tetap diam, dia tidak menyangka Rukia akan mengatakan hal ini padahal dia benar-benar khawatir saat mendapat kabar dari Ishida kalau Rukia masuk IGD karena hipotermia di Karakura, lalu setelahnya Rukia tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali.

Lihat bagaimana Rukia menatapnya tanpa gentar, seolah cerita tentang dirinya pulang ke Karakura, hipotermia, dan cerita panjang lainnya, hanyalah dongeng. Cukup lama Ichigo menatap Rukia, berusaha menyusun kata-kata dalam benaknya, dia tidak pernah benar-benar merasa menyesal, selama beberapa waktu ini dia mengalami begitu banyak fase perubahan emosi. Awalnya dia merasa begitu kecewa karena Rukia tidak juga membuka hatinya, dan ketika dia menjalani hubungan diam-diam dengan Orihime dia merasa tertantang. Jadi, ketika Rukia mengetahuinya dia tidak benar-benar merasa menyesal, lebih merasa lega, tapi saat mengetahui CEO mereka menaruh hati pada Rukia, perlahan perasaannya berubah. Dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya, dan tanpa dia sadari perhatiannya kembali ke Rukia. Hingga dia nekat masuk ke ruang _Finance Accounting_ demi bisa membantu Rukia, tapi hatinya semakin berat.

Dia bingung bagaimana harus menjawab ketika Rukia menyatakan selamat tinggal untuk selamanya, seolah sebelumnya mereka tidak benar-benar berpisah. Uluran tangan Rukia di hadapannya sekarang terlihat seperti jurang yang begitu dalam.

"PERMISI!"

Baik Ichigo maupun Rukia sama-sama terlonjak saat suara nyaring Shinji memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Rukia! Dipanggil Pak CEO ke ruangannya SEKARANG," tutur Shinji cepat, menegaskan lewat sorot matanya yang tanpa kompromi, dan Rukia buru-buru beranjak dari tempatnya.

Bagi Rukia, bukan hal yang baru mendapatkan sikap tidak sabaran seorang Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, tapi melihat bagaimana paniknya Shinji, Rukia menganalisa tingkat darurat dalam bahasa tubuh Shinji, kemarahan Grimmjow bisa meledak tanpa kendali, dan dia menyadari penyebabnya pasti karena Grimmjow memergokinya bicara dengan Ichigo.

Bagai dikejar deadline laporan, Rukia memacu kakinya menuju ruang kerja Grimmjow, jantungnya masih memacu akibat berlari-lari kecil mengejar lift. Takut-takut mengetuk pintu ruang CEO JJ. Corp, terdiam sejenak. Rukia tidak langsung masuk setelah mengetuk, karena setelah mengetuk dua kali dia tetap tidak mendapatkan jawaban, setelah yang ketiga kalinya baru dia mendengar jawaban.

"Masuk!" suara Grimmjow yang terdengar pendek, dan ketus.

"Permisi Pak, apakah-"

Belum selesai kalimat Rukia, sebuah tangan besar mencengkram tangan kurusnya. Grimmjow bergerak cepat menutup pintu dan membawa Rukia ke balik lemari buku, jauh dari jarak pandang pintu kaca ruangan. Tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Rukai untuk bicara, Grimmjow langsung menangkap kedua sisi wajah Rukia, bibirnya melumat bibir mungil Rukia dengan rakus. Rukia kelabakan mengikuti irama Grimmjow, dan berkali-kali menepuk tangan Grimmjow, memintanya berhenti karena mulutnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan protes. Mendapati ciuman Grimmjow yang panas dan tanpa jeda, Rukia merasakan panas naik dari perut hingga puncak kepalanya. Segalanya berkabut, hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan membiarkan Grimmjow puas melampiaskan desakan dalam dirinya.

Sapuan demi sapuan, sentuhan demi sentuhan, belaian demi belaian yang diberikan Grimmjow membuat lutut Rukia melemas. Kedua tangan Rukia mengalung di leher Grimmjow, berjinjit hingga ujung sepatu tanpa haknya dan berusaha keras mengatur napas. Hingga akhirnya ritme Grimmjow melemah, Rukia kembali menemukan kesadarannya dan berhasil mengambil jarak di antara mereka.

"Ada ap-"

"Jangan bicara! Diam dan lihat aku," potong Grimmjow, dan Rukia menuruti Grimmjow, hanya menatapnya untuk beberapa saat, dan begitu melihat kilat amarah di mata biru Grimmjow, Rukia tersenyum, meraih kedua sisi tangan Grimmjow.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Rukia, dan Grimmjow menggeleng.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun!" jawabnya cepat, tapi tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memikirkan apapun padahal aku memikirkanmu sampai susah konsentrasi kerja," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum dan tangan mungilnya bergerak perlahan menyentuh sisi wajah Grimmjow.

Grimmjow tetap diam, mendengar kata-kata Rukia sebenarnya membuatnya hampir melupakan kemarahannya sendiri, tapi dia berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya. Kembali mengingat apa yang baru saja dia saksikan saat ingin mengecek keberadaan Rukia, percikan api kembali naik ke dadanya.

"Aku ingin membutakan mata semua pria yang menatapmu, kau sadar tidak betapa marahnya aku?!" sahut Grimmjow.

"Siapa? Siapa yang menatapku? Kau melihatku bicara dengan Toushiro? Ichigo?" tanya Rukia tetap dengan suara tenang terkendali.

"Semua! Siapapun makhluk bumi bernama laki-laki!" jawab Grimmjow cepat, wajahnya merengut, merajuk tanpa dia sendiri menyadarinya.

Mendapati sikap Grimmjow yang seperti ini membuat Rukia senang sekaligus lucu. Senang karena pria sebesar Grimmjow terlihat sangat kekanakan ketika cemburu, tapi juga lucu bagaimana dia merajuk meminta perhatiannya. Tidak mampu mengekspresikan perasaannya, Rukiapun memeluk Grimmjow, tangannya menyelinap ke sisi tubuh Grimmjow dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Grimmjow. Rukia mampu mendengar detak jantung Grimmjow yang memacu. Setiap dentumannya mengirim ketenangan ke dasar hatinya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa mengabaikanmu. Kau boleh marah, tapi aku benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku bicara dengan Toushiro karena memang kami perlu bicara, terlebih karena dia mengetahui lebih banyak tentang keluargaku dari pada aku sendiri. Lalu tentang Ichigo… aku bicara dengannya karena aku ingin benar-benar mengakhiri semuanya, dan memulai semuanya denganmu, tanpa beban masa lalu. Jadi…"

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Grimmjow.

"Semua pria bisa saja menatapku, tapi bukankah yang terpenting aku hanya melihatmu?" bisik Rukia pelan, berharap Grimmjow tidak lagi berwajah masam begini. Dia menunggu sambil menghitung dalam hati, berharap raut wajah Grimmjow akan berubah.

"Apa kau masih marah? Eng? Eng?" Rukia mengeluarkan jurus jitunya untuk membujuk Grimmjow, dan pria bermata biru itu lumer perlahan, helaan napas berat lolos dari bibirnya.

"Jadi kau sudah menyelesaikan semuanya dengan si Anak Ayam?" tanya Grimmjow lagi seraya menangkap bahu Rukia, melihatnya lekat-lekat. Rukia mengangguk cepat penuh keyakinan, tidak sedikitpun mengurangi senyumnya.

"Baiklah, dan kalau kau perlu bicara dengan Toushiro, tidak peduli kapanpun itu, harus ada aku!" tegas Grimmjow lagi, tidak memberi ruang sedikitpun bagi Rukia.

"Siap, Komandan!" jawab Rukia sambil mengangkat satu tangannya, memberi hormat pada Grimmjow.

"Auh… Kenapa aku selalu kalah kalau menghadapimu."

Grimmjow protes, tapi bibirnya tersenyum, menarik Rukia masuk ke pelukannya lagi dengan kedua tangan memenjara tubuh mungil Rukia. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan memiliki toleransi sebegini besar ketika berurusan dengan hal bernama cemburu. Bukan karakternya menahan amarah, dia biasanya akan memuntahkan amarahnya di tempat, di saat yang sama, karena itulah jiwanya, tapi tadi dia memilih untuk menahan diri dan membawa amarahnya ke ruangan, menunggu, hingga akhirnya Rukia datang dan menenangkannya. Dia merasa kalah, tapi kekalahan ini justru membuatnya senang, sungguh-sungguh aneh.

"Pak, pertemuan dengan konsultan paj-"

Baik Grimmjow maupun Rukia sama-sama terlonjak dan reflek menjauhkan tubuh mereka, seperti medan magnet yang tiba-tiba menemukan kawan kutubnya, mereka menjauh dalam satu gerakan panik ketika pintu ruangan tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka.

Shinji yang baru saja masuk langsung bengong melihat keduanya, bagaimana mereka berdiri saling membelakangi dengan pipi bersemu merah, seperti anak SMA yang baru saja tertangkap guru BP. Dia ingin tertawa, tapi juga merasa sebal di saat bersamaan. Dia senang melihat bosnya tidak lagi uring-uringan, tapi juga sebal karena keduanya terlihat sangat cocok, membuatnya merasa begitu sendirian sebagai seorang jomblo.

Mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangan, berusaha membuang pikiran-pikiran depresi yang menyerangnya (maklum, status jomblonya sudah menahun, bahkan hampir berkarat dalam dirinya), Shinji berbalik dan menutup pintu hati-hati setelah melihat kanan kiri, memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang melihat apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Setelah merasa aman, dia kembali ke hadapan meja Grimmjow, sementara Rukia berdiri di dekat sofa, terlihat sangat tidak natural.

"Pak, aku tidak akan berkomentar apa-apa tentang percintaan seseorang, apalagi ini percintaan bosku sendiri, tapi…" Shinji berhenti sejenak, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat sambil meneliti raut wajah bosnya yang tengah duduk sambil berpura-pura sedang memeriksa dokumen, lalu pindah ke Rukia yang menghindar bertemu tatapannya.

"AKU MOHON DENGAN SANGAT! TOLONG! Kalian menahan diri selama di kantor. Aku tidak tahu bom apa yang mungkin bisa meledak kalau ada yang tahu tentang hubungan kalian!" lanjut Shinji yang tidak bisa lagi menyaring kata-katanya.

Tidak hanya Grimmjow dan Rukia yang kaget mendengar nada tinggi Shinji, tapi Shinji sendiri ikutan shock mendengar dirinya bisa meninggikan suara seperti itu pada bosnya.

Detak jantung Shinji masih memacu, bahkan setelah meneriakkan frustasi dari dasar hatinya, dia masih tidak sadar telah melakukan tindakan tidak terpuji pada bosnya, dan pacar bosnya. Dia masih mengirim tatapan sengit pada Rukia, bahkan tanpa ragu melipat bibirnya, menujukkan ketidaksukaannya dari hati paling dalam. Rukia memilih kuat, menerima tatapan sengit Shinji sambil sesekali mengangkat alis dan mengangguk dalam, mengakui bahwa keadaan ini adalah salah satu skenario terburuk yang pernah terlintas di benak sekretaris berambut pirang itu.

Rukia tidak lupa bagaimana Shinji berusaha keras melindungi Grimmjow, menjaga jarak antara dirinya dan Grimmjow, bahkan tidak segan-segan memberi peringatan (yang lebih menyerupai ancaman) pada Rukia. Tapi Rukia juga mengagumi sikap profesional seorang Shinji. Sekalipun samar, dia mengingat bagaimana Shinji selalu ada di rumah sakit selama masa pemulihannya, membantu Grimmjow tanpa banyak protes.

"Tidak ada bom, Fudanshi. Kau tahu benar bagaimana aku sangat ahli dalam hal ini?" sahut Grimmjow santai, kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar laptopnya. "Jadi, apakah kau sudah membatalkan janjiku siang ini?" lanjut Grimmjow acuh tak acuh.

"Apakah aku punya pilihan lain?! Aku tahu bos akan membatalkan agenda begitu melihat Rukia di kantin," jawab Shinji yang langsung membuka buku agendanya.

"Pastinya! Kau memang sekretaris paling pengertian," puji Grimmjow yang langsung mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya, mengirim email pada konsultan pajak setelah mengetik beberapa kalimat dengan cepat.

Shinji merasa senang, tapi juga kesal. Senang karena menerima pujian (yang amat sangat jarang) dilontarkan Grimmjow, tapi juga kesal karena dia tidak ingin berada dalam lingkar percintaan bosnya.

"Rukia, coba kau lihat laporan ini! Menurutku ada yang salah, tapi aku sendiri tidak yakin." Grimmjow beranjak dari kursinya, memberi isyarat lewat tangannya, meminta Rukia duduk di kursinya dan memeriksa laporan keuangan yang baru saja dia terima dari konsultan pajak. Email yang berisi laporan keuangan pabrik Nature untuk beberapa bulan kebelakang.

Ragu-ragu Rukia menghampiri Grimmjow, dia melirik layar laptop yang menunjukkan laporan dalam tulisan kecil-kecil, dia harus membungkuk jauh agar bisa membacanya dengan jelas, mengingat dia tidak ingin duduk di kursi CEO, belum lagi mata membunuh Shinji yang terus mengintai.

"Duduk dan lihat ini!" Grimmjow tidak memberi ruang lagi, dengan sengaja dia memegang bahu Rukia dan mendorongnya duduk di kursi, menujuk angka yang tertera di layar.

Rukia berusaha mengerti isi dokumen, dan meraih _mouse_ dari sisi laptop, memeriksa rumus dan angka yang terbentuk dari beberapa laporan yang di _merger_ itu.

"Bukan di situ sumber datanya, ini di _Sheet_ dua!" Grimmjow dengan santainya meraih _mouse_, meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Rukia yang masih memegang _mouse_, lalu menggerakkannya agar mengarah ke _Sheet_ yang dia maksud, dia merunduk hingga kepalanya berada tepat di atas bahu Rukia. "Nah, ini, kalau kau masukkan rumus..." Grimmjow melanjutkan sambil menunjuk detail laporan dengan tangannya yang bebas, dan di saat yang sama Rukia mengangguk, mengerti sumber kebingungan Grimmjow.

Tidak sampai di situ, Grimmjow mengetikkan sesuatu di layar laptop, tanpa terlihat canggung sama sekali dia melakukannya dari belakang Rukia, seolah dia tengah memeluk Rukia. Keduanya membahas laporan dengan sangat tenang, serius selayaknya dua orang normal, sementara Shinji yang melihatnya sudah mengepalkan tangan.

"Tapi menurutku kau tidak bisa menambahkan rumusnya di situ, lihat ini..." Rukia merespon, menggeser tangan Grimmjow santai dan mengetikkan sesuatu di rumus yang ada.

"Jarak..." geram Shinji emosi.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa barusan?" Grimmjow menoleh tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun jaraknya dari Rukia.

"Jarak..." jawab Shinji makin tidak sabar.

"Jarak apa?" Grimmjow makin tidak mengerti. Bagi Rukia yang paling sadar diri, langsung mengedipkan mata berkali-kali, berusaha bangun dari kursinya, dan parahnya Grimmjow tidak juga bergeming; tidak memberi ruang sama sekali pada Rukia agar bisa beranjak dari duduknya.

"Siapapun yang melihat kalian akan bertanya-tanya. Kenapa bos dan anak buah harus membahas dokumen dalam jarak sedekat ini? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja bos duduk, biarkan Rukia duduk di pangkuan bos sambil membahas pekerjaan kalian?" cerocos Shinji berapi-api, emosinya sudah sampai ubun-ubun.

"Ide bagus!" Grimmjow bukannya sadar, malah memberikan jempol pada Shinji sambil nyengir lebar.

"BOS!" seru Shinji tidak tahan lagi.

Grimmjow membeku, mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat seraya melirik Rukia, segera saja Rukia memberikan gelengan kepala ringan, mengisyaratkan agar Grimmjow tidak memancing emosi Shinji lebih jauh lagi.

"Shinji benar." Rukia beranjak dari kursi dan berdiri di sebelah Shinji. "Sepertinya kita harus menjaga jarak. Kita bisa saja melakukan sesuatu tanpa sadar, akan sangat aneh jika aku bersikap sangat kasual pada CEO JJ. Corp padahal aku hanya karyawan biasa," ucap Rukia perlahan, mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Shinji coba sampaikan.

"Syukurlah kau masih cukup waras," komen Shinji sambil menghembuskan napas penuh kelegaan.

Rukia tersenyum tipis, menertawakan candaan Shinji yang secara tidak sengaja mengejek Grimmjow yang tidak juga mengerti maksud dari semua tindakan ekstrimnya yang selalu memberi peringatan pada mereka. Grimmjow terlihat sangat tidak peduli dengan semua kepanikan Shinji, dia hanya mengendikkan bahu dan kembali duduk di kursinya, mengotak-atik laporan seperti arahan Rukia tadi.

"Aku harus kembali, permisi." Bergegas pamit, Rukia meninggalkan Grimmjow yang hendak menghentikannya lagi.

Tinggal Shinji yang menatap penuh ketidakpercayaan pada bosnya. Dia berkali-kali menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Meneliti tingkah Grimmjow yang benar-benar menyerupai remaja baru puber, bertindak sesukanya tanpa melihat sekeliling, tanpa mempertimbangkan situasi sama sekali.

"Kenapa? Apa yang mau kau katakan? Tidak usah melihatku begitu, aku takut matamu melompat keluar!" seloroh Grimmjow tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop, dan memperbaiki nilai yang baru saja dia dapatkan.

Shinji terkesiap, tidak menyangka kalau bosnya akan sepeka ini setelah tadi bersikap seolah tidak menganggap keberadaannya.

"Apakah sekarang bos dan Rukia sudah resmi berpacaran?" tanya Shinji pelan, bersuara cukup rendah agar hanya mereka yang saling mendengar.

"Pacaran? Kami bukan anak ingusan lagi, Fudanshi!" jawab Grimmjow santai, dan menegakkan tubuh, bersandar sepenuhnya pada kursinya, dan Shinji menangkap sinyal diskusi panjang, segera dia bergeser dan duduk di kursi hadap tepat di depan meja Grimmjow.

"Lalu apa namanya? Bagaimana dengan agenda pertunangan bos dengan Lisa Yadomaru?" tanya Shinji lagi.

Grimmjow yang sedari tadi berhati ringan, tiba-tiba saja kehilangan senyum. Serasa baru ditampar keras tepat di pipi, dia menatap Shinji lekat-lekat. Dia baru saja melupakan satu hal paling penting dari semua konflik berkepanjangan antara dirinya dan Rukia, yaitu Pak Tua, Baraggan Jeagerjaquez. Ketika dirinya berhasil mendapatkan hati Rukia, itu berarti dia harus mencari cara untuk menghentikan pertunangan konyolnya dengan Lisa.

"Aku akan mencari jalan keluarku sendiri," jawab Grimmjow cepat, memberi kode agar Shinji tidak lagi bertanya.

"Jadi kesimpulannya, bos belum memikirkannya sama sekali," sahut Shinji sambil menghela napas berat, mengira kalau bosnya adalah jagonya strategi di Jepang. Pernyataan yang mengatakan kalau orang yang dimabuk cinta bisa jadi mendadak idiot, ternyata ada benarnya juga.

.

* * *

.

Langit berubah gelap, jejak berwarna jingga di kaki langit berangsur hilang, dan suhu berubah makin dingin. Angin malam mulai berhembus, mengirim hawa dingin menggigit yang tak bersahabat. Hiruk pikuk jam sore di jalan-jalan utama Tokyo sungguh mengerikan, banyak gedung-gedung tinggi yang memuntahkan penghuninya secara bersamaan, seiring dengan kendaraan yang ikut memenuhi jalan.

Berbeda dengan orang-orang yang melangkah cepat agar segera mencapai transportasi yang bisa menghangatkan mereka, Rukia justru berdiri di halte bis berjarak beberapa blok dari JJ. Corp, membiarkan bis yang lewat. Bukan karena dia tidak peka, tapi karena dia diminta menunggu di sini lima belas menit lalu oleh Grimmjow. Grimmjow menelepon intercomnya tadi, memintanya menunggu di halte karena ingin mengajaknya ke konser orkestra. Rukiapun menunggu, karena dia memang sudah lama tidak menonton orkestra _live_, tapi dia hampir membeku menunggu di halte, ditambah lagi dia lupa membawa sarung tangannya, jadilah dia duduk sambil berkali-kali menggosokkan telapak tangan, berusaha tetap hangat.

Dia ingin beranjak dari halte dan segera pulang, tapi bagaimana kalau Grimmjow muncul. Dia ingin bertanya apakah Grimmjow masih lama, tapi dia tidak memegang ponselnya. Dalam hati dia mengutuk Grimmjow yang tidak juga memberikan ponselnya.

Mengayunkankan kaki sambil melihat salju yang perlahan turun, Rukia memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jaketnya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dingin yang terus menusuk. Matanya berpusat pada layar besar di gedung pusat perbelanjaan setinggi sepuluh lantai di seberangnya, menunjukkan iklan kosmetik dari Nature, pabrik yang belum lama ini dia tangani.

Dalam hati dia mengagumi bagaimana cepatnya pabrik yang hampir terpuruk itu bangkit dan kembali mendominasi dunia distribusi kosmetik. Yah, Grimmjow memang bertangan besi, dia bisa menjadi sangat mengerikan ketika sudah bertekad, tapi begitu Rukia mengingat bagaimana sikap manja Grimmjow sejak pagi tadi, dia reflek tersenyum. Bahagia bisa melihat sisi tersembunyi dari seorang CEO JJ. Corp.

Terdengar suara ban berdecit keras, Rukia menoleh dan mendapati seseorang keluar dari mobil hitam, memakai topi musim dingin berwarna cokelat. Rukia hampir tidak bisa mengenalinya karena topinya menutupi sebagian besar kepala dan wajah yang memakainya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Rukia."

Rukia terdiam ketika pemilik mata biru indah itu melepas mantel besarnya dan langsung menyelimuti Rukia. Mantel panjang itu menutupi Rukia hingga ujung mantel hampir menyentuh permukaan jalan.

"Kau sedingin es! Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja? Bagaimana kalau aku datang lebih lama lagi, atau mungkin tidak datang?" cerocos Grimmjow seraya membuka pintu mobil dan mengarahkan Rukia masuk.

"Karena kau sudah berjanji, aku yakin kau akan datang, sekalipun terlambat," jawab Rukia tenang, dia tersenyum mendapati mata Grimmjow yang membelalak.

"Kau..." Grimmjow kelihangan kata-katanya, hanya bisa menatap Rukia selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya menutup pintu dan segera memutar, mengambil tempat di belakang kemudi. Dia segera menaikkan suhu penghangat mobil, tangannya terulur membersihkan sisa-sisa salju dari puncak kepala Rukia, dan dia menyadari betapa dinginnya suhu tubuh Rukia, pipinya terasa hampir beku.

"Maafkan aku, tadi ada _briefing_ dengan Kurotsuchi, mendesak."

Rukia mengangguk, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda marah sama sekali.

Grimmjow mengerutkan alis begitu dalam, dia tidak menyangka akan mendapati sikap tenang Rukia. Dia sudah mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk sejak keluar dari parkiran tadi.

"Rukia... kau menakutkan..." lirihnya seraya meraih kedua tangan Rukia.

Kedua mata Rukia memicing, kesal mendengar komentar Grimmjow.

"Kau bahkan menyebutku menakutkan saat aku bersikap biasa begini?" katanya seraya menarik tangan, melipatnya di dada.

"Kau yang bersikap biasa begini justru terlihat menakutkan. Aku takut kau meledak tiba-tiba nanti. Kalau kau marah, marah saja, jangan kau tahan, kau tahu aku akan mengerti, kan?"

Rukia makin kesal melihat sikap Grimmjow, karena dia memang benar-benar tidak marah, lalu kenapa Grimmjow justru mengharapkan dia marah?

"Jadi kau mau aku marah? Kalau begitu silahkan pergi sendiri!" Rukia meraih tuas pintu, gerakannya luar biasa cepat membuka pintu mobil, tapi Grimmjow jauh lebih cekatan menarik pintu kembali tertutup.

"Ok, ok, aku minta maaf. Aku masih belum bisa membaca emosimu dengan baik, jangan marah oke?" Grimmjow menarik Rukia masuk ke pelukannya.

"Kau tidak perlu membaca emosiku, Grimm. Aku sendiri sulit mengerti, lalu bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengerti? Aku ingin kau tidak memaksakan diri." Rukia menjawab pelukan Grimmjow dengan gerakan tangan yang perlahan meraih jas pria berambut biru terang itu.

Kelegaan menyelimuti hati Grimmjow, dia melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dan meraih wajah Rukia, gerakannya lambat memperpendek jarak di antara keduanya. Rukia menunggu, dan ketika jarak bibir mereka begitu dekat dia menutup matanya, tapi belum sempat bibir mereka bertemu, terdengar suara klakson keras dari arah belakang mereka. Grimmjow melompat kaget sambil menyerapah, sementara Rukia tertawa melihat reaksi Grimmjow.

"Kita parkir terlalu lama," kata Rukia seraya melirik bis besar yang menunggu di belakang mereka.

"Kenapa bisnya harus datang sekarang sih?!" gerutu Grimmjow yang langsung meraih tuas rem tangan, wajahnya kesal bukan main saat menginjak pedal gas. Rukia yang duduk di sebelahnya berusaha keras menahan tawa sambil menikmati wajah kesal Grimmjow. Tidak puas menyerapah, Grimmjow masih merasa sangat kesal sudah kehilangan kesempatannya mencium Rukia, dan kekesalanya makin parah karena Rukia terus saja tersenyum, berkali-kali mendenguskan napas ketika mata mereka bertemu, hingga akhirnya mereka harus berhenti di lampu merah.

"Jangan terlalu kesal, kau terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih tua," kata Rukia berusaha membujuk.

"_Mood_-ku rusak!" sahut Grimmjow sengit.

"Apa kita pulang saja? Aku tidak akan bisa menikmati orkestra kalau kau berwajah muram begitu," gumam Rukia, menambahkan sedikit nada kecewa dalam suaranya. Aktingnya terlihat sangat nyata, dia merajuk dengan cara halus, sekalipun dalam hati dia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan langka menonton _live_ orkestra.

"Bukan begitu, Rukia…. Kau tahu, aku kesal bukan karena hal sepele tadi, tapi karena Kurotsuchi selalu membawa masalah di detik-detik genting menuju kebahagiaanku! Kenapa dia harus menyampaikan masalah saat aku hampir pulang? Apa dia sengaja mau membuatku tidak bisa tidur?" jawab Grimmjow, dan wajahnya murung, sementara matanya menunjukkan awan hitam bernama kesal yang kelihatannya akan menggantung lama.

"Grimm..." Rukia menangkup wajah Grimmjow, dan di saat bersamaan dia memejamkan mata, mengecup bibir Grimmjow dan menekan bibirnya cukup lama, membuat pria itu terbengong selama beberapa saat sambil mengedipkan mata berkali-kali. Bahkan setelah Rukia kembali duduk ke posisi semula, Grimmjow masih berada di posisi yang sama. Dia terlalu sibuk merasakan kelembutan di permukaan bibirnya yang hanya lewat sekelebat, seperti mimpi tapi terasa begitu nyata.

"Rukia, apa yang..." Grimmjow tergagap, masih berusaha mengumpulkan sel-sel di otaknya yang ambyar.

"Lampu hijau!" seru Rukia mengalihkan perhatian, membuat Grimmjow kembali tersadar 100% karena lagi-lagi mereka diserang klakson dari mobil di belakang.

"Kau curang!" protes Grimmjow yang berusaha tetap tenang mengemudikan mobil.

"He he he..." Rukia terkekeh, mengabaikan Grimmjow yang mengalami perang batin hebat antara senang dan kesal menerima serangan mendadak.

Grimmjow ikut tersenyum melihat tawa lepas Rukia. Dia mengingat bagaimana wajah datar Rukia ketika awal dirinya mengenal wanita itu, bagaimana tembok besar itu terlihat begitu kokoh sampai sulit dia tembus, dan sekarang dia bisa melihat senyum indah Rukia, tanpa paksaan, terlihat tanpa beban. Jika tidak sedang menyetir, dia ingin terus menikmati senyum itu.

Tangan Grimmjow terulur dan meraih tangan Rukia, mengaitkan jemari keduanya, dan dia membawa tangan Rukia ke pipinya, menukar suhu dingin di permukaan tangan Rukia.

"Kau sedingin es..." Grimmjow menghembuskan udara panas dari mulutnya ke tangan Rukia.

"Seharusnya aku mengutuk pria yang membuatku menunggu hampir satu jam di halte tadi," jawab Rukia setengah bercanda.

Grimmjow tidak menjawab, mengecup telapak tangan Rukia dan kembali menempelkannya di pipinya, tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya hingga mereka mencapai tempat orkestra.

Hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo terlihat begitu menyenangkan bagi keduanya. Interaksi tanpa kata yang membawa senyum kecil di wajah keduanya telah membuat keduanya terlalu nyaman melewati jalan penuh hambatan di kota super sibuk itu. Langit semakin gelap, membuat udara semakin dingin, saljupun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti turun.

.

* * *

.

Satu minggu berlalu dengan cepat, setelah melewati malam-malam panjang demi bisa menyiapkan dokumen untuk laporan pajak, akhirnya para penghuni ruang _Finance Accounting_ bisa tidur dengan tenang. Tidak sia-sia mereka bergadang selama beberapa malam terakhir demi bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum tenggat yang ditentukan.

"Bagaimana kalau minum? Merayakan kebebasan kita dari tumpukan laporan?" Hinamori menawarkan usulan ketika mereka membereskan meja masing-masing, bersiap pulang.

"Aku ada janji, maaf aku tidak bisa ikut," jawab Rukia yang langsung meraih tasnya.

"Janji? Dengan siapa?"

"Toushiro!" jawab Rukia cepat, tanpa beban, sementara Hinamori malah membatu mendengar nama Toushiro dari Rukia.

"Ternyata mereka cukup dekat," sahut seorang staff _Finance_.

Hinamori bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa Rukia dan Touhsiro sebegitu dekat? Apakah Toushiro sudah berubah? Bukan lagi Toushiro kaku dan takut perempuan seperti yang dia kenal? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dalam benak Hinamori tidak bisa terjawab, dia memerhatikan bagaimana Rukia membereskan mejanya, mematikan laptop dan segera memasukkan laptop ke ranselnya.

"Rukia…"

"Ehm?" Rukia yang sudah menyelempangkan tas ke punggungnya langsung berbalik lagi ke arah Hinamori.

"Kalau kau bertemu Toushiro, tanyakan padanya apakah dia masih menyimpan jurnal dan pensilku. Oke?" ucap Hinamori santai, kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke laptop.

"Toushiro meminjam jurnal dan pensilmu? Kapan?" Rukia bingung.

"Bukan jurnal perusahaan. Bukan hal penting juga, tapi aku akan berterimakasih kalau kau bersedia menanyakannya."

Rukia makin tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan dan respon Hinamori yang terlihat aneh juga membingungkan. Memang dirinya hanya sebagai kurir pesan, tapi dia merasa seperti harus mengetahui lebih dari itu agar bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksud Hinamori.

"Apa kau sudah coba bertanya langsung padanya?" tanya Rukia masih berusaha mengorek informasi lebih banyak.

"Tidak, kami tidak sempat saling kontak lagi, dan aku tidak punya nomor ponselnya." Hinamori menjawab santai.

"Aku bisa berikan-"

"Tidak perlu!" potong Hinamori tanpa sedikitpun memberi kesempatan bagi Rukia untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Selama beberapa detik Rukia membeku di tempatnya, memerhatikan tingkah Hinamori yang luar biasa labil. Bagaimana bisa dia berharap seseorang bisa menyampaikan pesan dengan baik padahal tidak diberikan petunjuk sedikitpun. Bahkan setelah ditawarkan nomor ponsel, Hinamori memilih untuk tidak menerimanya.

"Kalian teman lama yang aneh," celetuk Rukia seraya melengos pergi meninggalkan ruang _Finance Accounting_.

Hinamori melihat punggung Rukia yang menjauh, dalam hati dia berharap Rukia akan menanyakan apa yang selama ini menggantung dalam benaknya, tapi di sisi lain dia juga merasa takut mendengar jawabannya.

Bar bernama Nite yang berjarak beberapa blok dari gedung JJ. Corp menjadi tempat pertemuan Rukia dan Toushiro. Waktu menunjukkan hampir jam 7 malam, dan Rukia baru saja mengirim pesan singkat pada Grimmjow, menyebutkan bahwa dirinya akan pulang terlambat. Tidak ada penjelasan lebih, Rukia selalu menyampaikan pesannya dengan singkat.

Menunggu tidak lebih dari lima menit, Toushiro datang, sudah mengenakan kaos santai berkerah dan celana training, terlihat seperti baru saja keluar dari _gym_. Awalnya Rukia masih tidak percaya dengan matanya sendiri, mengedip beberapa kali demi menyakinkan dirinya, tapi itu memang Toushiro. Auranya berbeda, sangat berbeda ketika dia memakai jas resmi. Mengenakan pakaian kasual ini memberi kesan dirinya masih siswa SMA, dengan badan yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan wajah awet mudanya, siapapun akan menyebutnya sebagai siswa.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ucap Toushiro ketika berjarak beberapa langkah dari Rukia.

Mendengar suara berat dan maskulin Toushiro, Rukia terpaksa mengembalikan dirinya dari awang-awang. Menutup mata kuat-kuat, Rukia mengumpulkan logikanya yang masih berceceran.

"Aku juga belum lama," jawab Rukia berusaha terlihat santai.

Toushiro mengangguk, dan mereka duduk berhadapan, memasan minum dan camilan yang sekiranya bisa menemani obrolan mereka. Rukia melepas jaketnya, dan meletakkannya di belakang kursi, melihat Toushiro yang bahkan tidak mengenakan jaket di udara sedingin ini.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada keluargamu?"Toushiro buka suara setelah melihat Rukia yang duduk dengan posisi santai, tidak setegang saat dia baru saja datang.

Rukia meletakkan ponselnya di meja, tepat sebelah gelas air mineral yang disajikan pelayan pada setiap tamu yang baru datang di bar. Pertanyaan Toushiro seperti serangan tanpa aba-aba, tepat mengenai ketika dirinya sedang lengah.

"Padahal rencanaku menemuimu adalah bertanya, tapi kenapa aku yang jadi subyeknya?" singgung Rukia sambil tertawa lemah.

"Maaf kalau aku terlalu vulgar, tapi kau satu-satunya orang yang memiliki banyak misteri dari semua orang yang aku kenal. Hanya mengenalmu beberapa bulan dan bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama, kau membuat siapapun akan bertanya-tanya. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi padamu?"

Melirik sekeliling bar, Rukia melihat bagaimana nyaman suasana di dalam bar, tidak banyak orang tapi juga tidak sepi, seolah sudah diatur sedemikian rupa, tiap tamu berjarak cukup jauh hingga memberikan mereka cukup ruang untuk mengobrol lebih leluasa tanpa perlu takut di dengar tamu lain.

"Aku tidak bisa cerita terlalu banyak, karena pertama, kau dan aku tidak terlalu dekat. Kedua, aku tidak ingin kau kabur dan berpikir macam-macam setelah mendengar cerita yang tidak mengenakkan dariku." Rukia menjelaskan dengan sangat tenang. Matanya bergerak cepat, menangkap sosok pelayan yang mendekati meja mereka, meletakkan dua botol bir, dua gelas, dan sepiring kentang goreng tanpa bumbu.

"Maaf sebelumnya… Anda sudah cukup umur untuk minum alkohol?" tanya pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka pada Toushiro, dan Rukia tersenyum melihat reaksi polos Toushiro. Kebetulan pelayan yang mencatat pesanan mereka, dengan pelayan mengantar adalah orang berbeda, dan Rukia tidak kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari sang pelayan.

"Dia sudah sangat cukup umur. Jangan khawatir, aku bisa jamin," sahut Rukia cepat, sementara Toushiro masih melotot ke arah pelayan, terlihat sangat tersinggung.

"Tapi…" si pelayan masih terlihat tidak yakin.

"Perlukah aku tunjukkan kartu identitasku?" tanya Toushiro dingin, ingin segera menyudahi kecurigaan tak berdasar dari si pelayan.

Benar saja, setelah mendengar suara berat Toushiro, barulah si pelayan yakin, langsung membungkuk dalam, menyesal sudah menanyakan hal yang tidak seharusnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau sebutkan garis besarnya saja, sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu?" ujar Toushiro seraya meraih botol bir, menuangkan isinya sampai mengisi setengah dari gelasnya, meneguk bir perlahan.

Rukia melakukan hal yang sama, tapi baru saja mengangkat botol ke atas gelasnya, ponselnya berdering, mau tidak mau dia meletakkan lagi botol birnya, melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, dan dia melihat nama CEO di layarnya, dan jeleknya lagi, Toushiro terlalu tanggap, matanya melirik layar ponsel Rukia lebih cepat dari kilat.

"Kenapa tidak kau angkat?" tanya Toushiro saat melihat Rukia tampak ragu apakah akan menerima panggilan atau tidak.

Rukia sudah bisa memprediksi kemana arahnya kalau dia menerima panggilan ini. Sebenarnya dia sengaja menemui Toushiro sendiri, karena tidak mungkin juga melibatkan Grimmjow. Bukankah akan terlihat sangat aneh, ketika dia membiarkan CEO, yang notabene adalah bosnya, mendengarkan obrolan tentang kehidupan pribadinya? Belum lagi kalau Toushiro berpikir yang aneh-aneh dan bertanya tentang kedekatannya dengan sang CEO.

"Siapa tahu penting," tambah Toushiro lagi, menyesap birnya lagi seperti menelan air putih saja.

Ragu-ragu Rukia mengangkat ponsel ke telinga, dan terdengar hembusan napas tidak sabaran dari seberang. Rukia bisa dengan jelas membayangkan wajah Grimmjow yang kesal. Entah kesal karena apa, tapi Rukia memberanikan diri berkata, "Halo."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Nite?"

Rukia sontak menoleh kanan kiri, mencari keberadaan Grimmjow yang mungkin di dekatnya. Bagaimana bisa Grimmjow mengetahui dia sedang berada di sini, padahal dia tidak memberitahu perihal ini, bahkan dia tidak menyebutkan tempat ini sama sekali.

"_Aku baru keluar dari kantor, tunggu aku di sana!"_

"Tapi-"

Belum sempat memberi jawaban, apalagi penjelasan, sambungan telepon langsung putus.

"Kenapa? Kau diminta kembali ke kantor?" tanya Toushiro.

Rukia menggeleng pasrah. "Pak CEO mau menyusul ke sini," jawab Rukia lesu. "Kenapa sih dia selalu sesukanya?! Aku bahkan belum menjawab apa-apa, dia sendiri langsung memutuskan datang ke sini. Buat apa menelepon kalau dia sendiri sudah mau datang?!" gerutu Rukia kesal, emosinya naik seketika.

Toushiro melihat perubahan emosi Rukia yang begitu drastis, dia terlihat sangat tidak biasa, mengeluhkan CEO JJ. Corp dengan nada suara santai seperti membicarakan seorang teman saja.

"Seharusnya kita tidak bertemu di sini. Kenapa tidak aku cari tempat yang lebih jauh? Aku tidak ingin Pak CEO tahu kalau kau dan aku bertemu hari in-"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu?"

Baik Rukia maupun Toushiro sama-sama membeku, heran karena tiba-tiba saja CEO JJ. Corp itu sudah berada di dalam bar, dan hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari meja mereka. Mereka mengedipkan mata berkali-kali dalam ritme yang sama, memerhatikan sosok tinggi menjulang bermata biru yang tengah mengatur napas, uap akibat udara dingin masih mengepul dari tiap hembusan napasnya, terlihat jelas betapa tergesa-gesanya dia.

"Ummm… itu… sebenarnya…" Rukia kehilangan kata-kata yang hampir siap dia benaknya, buyar seketika begitu Grimmjow muncul.

Grimmjow tidak memberikan kesempatan Rukia bicara lebih banyak, karena dia langsung duduk di kursi kosong antara Rukia dan Toushiro, menyambar gelas dan botol bir Rukia, menuangkan setengah dari isi botol ke gelas, menenggaknya dalam satu gerakan cepat.

"Kau tidak boleh minum lebih dari setengah gelas, badanmu masih belum pulih," kata Grimmjow saat meletakkan gelas kembali ke meja.

Sebelah alis Toushiro terangkat, heran melihat sikap Grimmjow, dan lebih takjub lagi saat mendengar kata demi kata yang meluncur dari mulut bos besar JJ. Corp itu. Mereka berdua, Grimmjow dan Rukia, terlihat sangat kasual. Dari bicara, bahasa tubuh, keduanya terlihat lebih dari akrab. Tidak terlihat seperti bos dan anak buah. Intonasi yang mereka gunakan tidak seperti yang pernah dia ingat. Sebelumnya selama masih di _Task Force_, memang dia melihat keduanya terlihat akrab, tapi tidak sampai di tahap ini.

"Jadi, kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu?" Grimmjow kembali bertanya, mengaitkan jemari kedua tangannya, dan meneliti wajah Rukia lama sebelum pindah ke Toushiro, lalu kembali ke Rukia, terus saja begitu sementara Toushiro dan Rukia bertukar pandang, saling bingung.

"Kalian punya rahasia apa?" Grimmjow makin tidak sabar karena keduanya tidak juga buka mulut.

Toushiro menegakkan badan, memberanikan diri bicara karena Rukia terlihat luar biasa terpojok, setiap kali tatapan Grimmjow sampai padanya, dia akan mengkeret, menundukkan kepala beberapa derajat.

"Kami bahkan belum membicarakan apa-apa, Pak. Dan... ini bukan urusan kantor, sebenarnya. Jadi..."

Mata tajam dan tenang Toushiro mencari pertolongan dari Rukia, memberi isyarat agar Rukia menambahkan kalimat pada penjelasannya yang menggantung, tapi Rukia terlihat jauh lebih sulit membuka mulut dari sebelumnya.

"Urusan pribadi ataupun kantor, aku harus tahu semuanya kalau itu berhubungan dengan dia," seloroh Grimmjow seraya mengarahkan dagunya ke Rukia, mengucapkannya tanpa beban pada Toushiro.

Rukia menggeleng panik, matanya menatap tajam pada Grimmjow, sementara yang diberikan kode malah menyesap birnya, mengabaikan sikap Rukia. Toushiro melihat aura tidak wajar dari Rukia, sementara Grimmjow tetap tenang seperti tidak melihat perubahan sikap Rukia sama sekali.

"Anggap saja sekarang aku ini wali Rukia. Jadi, apapun masalahnya aku harus tahu. Kau tidak perlu penjelasan lebih, kan?" tambah Grimmjow, menjawab pertanyaan tidak terucap di wajah Toushiro.

Saat tatapan Toushiro berpindah pada Rukia, Rukia hanya tersenyum getir, mengiyakan pernyataan Grimmjow. Bagi intuisi tajam seorang Touhsiro, ini tidak masuk akal.

"Jadi kau sekarang anak asuh?" tanya Toushiro yang masih berusaha menolak teori tidak masuk akal yang menggantung di benaknya sekarang.

"Memangnya aku setua itu sampai pantas jadi ayahnya?" protes Grimmjow tidak terima.

Toushiro yang bingung, tadi bilangnya wali, tapi tidak diperbolehkan menyebut Rukia anak asuh.

Grimmjow mencondongkan badan ke arah Toushiro seraya memberi isyarat agar pria berambut silver itu mendekat, lalu berbisik cukup pelan, "Kami tinggal bersama!"

Rukia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Grimmjow bisikkan pada Toushiro, tapi perubahan di wajah kaku Toushiro sudah lebih dari cukup menjelaskan apa yang baru saja disampaikan bosnya itu. Toushiro membelalak, menatapnya lama sebelum meraih botol bir yang belum tersentuh sejak diletakkan pelayan, tangannya terlihat gugup saat mencengkram botol, meneguk langsung isinya dari botol.

"Kau bisa jaga rahasia, kan?" tuding Grimmjow, setengah mengancam dengan senyum tipis khas miliknya.

Toushiro hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa aku dengar?" lanjut Grimmjow, seperti meminta didongengkan oleh dua orang _story teller_.

Pria bertubuh mungil di seberang Rukia itu masih berusaha menenangkan hati dan logikanya. Mendengar bos besar JJ. Corp dan Rukia tinggal bersama bukanlah hal kecil. Otaknya langsung membentuk sirkuit yang menyambungkan calon masalah dan bom yang mungkin bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu. Dia mengingat dengan jelas berita pertunangan CEO dengan putri tunggal pewaris Yadomaru Inc. Perhatiannya tidak teralihkan dari Rukia. Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya, namun yang paling mendasar adalah... Kenapa Rukia memutuskan tinggal bersama CEO? Apakah keduanya bukan berstatus kekasih kalau tinggal bersama? Itu sangat tidak mungkin, tapi bukan berarti 0%, mungkin saja Rukia menerima CEO JJ. Corp sebagai kakak angkat?

"Kenapa kau bengong?" Grimmjow mengetukkan tangannya ke meja, mengembalikan jiwa Toushiro ke raganya.

"Garis besarnya..." Rukia membuka suara, menyedot perhatian dua pria di hadapannya, mata ungu gelapnya bergerak ke gelas birnya sebelum kembali terangkat, sudah di penuhi keteguhan tanpa keraguan lagi. Kedua tangannya terkatup rapat di atas pahanya, mengumpulkan keberanian dalam hatinya.

"Sudah 10 tahun aku tidak pulang ke Karakura, hidup sendirian di Tokyo, dan aku tidak mengetahui banyak hal tentang apa yang terjadi pada keluargaku di Karakura. Akhir tahun aku pulang ke Karakura. Awalnya aku dengar ibu menjual rumah kami pada keluargamu, karena itu aku meneleponmu berkali-kali sebelum ke sana. Tapi begitu sampai sana aku mendapati rumah kami disita dan keluargaku pindah entah kemana. Kebetulan aku bertemu rentenier yang menyita rumah, dan mereka menghajarku karena berusaha menghentikan mereka, sisanya kurasa kau sudah tahu, aku dijemput ambulans. Aku tidak mengalami luka serius, tapi aku kehilangan kontak dengan keluargaku. Jadi... bisa kau ceritakan apapun yang kau tahu tentang keluargaku?" lanjut Rukia datar, nada suaranya tanpa penekanan.

Grimmjow yang melihat ini mengerti benar bagaimana Rukia telah merubah posisi gigi pada manuver di hatinya. Dia sudah membangun tembok kokoh itu lagi demi bisa menerima pukulan-pukulan telak yang mungkin terlontar dari Toushiro. Melihat Rukia yang seperti ini selalu membuatnya takut, seolah dia tidak bisa menggapainya, seolah Rukia akan pergi tanpa mengucapkan sedikitpun salam perpisahan.

Tanpa mengundang perhatian, Grimmjow menjulurkan tangannya di bawah meja, meletakkan telapak tangan besarnya diatas tangan Rukia. Rukia tampak terkesiap sedikit dan menoleh ke arahnya. Grimmjow memberikan senyum menenangkan. Beberapa detik terlewat, hingga akhirnya Rukia melepaskan simpul jemarinya, meraih tangan Grimmjow dan mengaitkan jemarinya di jemari besar Grimmjow, merasakan kehangatan yang perlahan menjalar ke seluruh hatinya.

Toushiro menarik napas panjang, mencoba mengatur memorinya, menyusunnya sejak dia bertemu Rukia. Dia ingin menceritakan semuanya dengan urutan yang tepat, tapi ingatan ketika dia melihat Rukia di-_bully_ mendominasi otaknya. Mentalnya sebagai siswa SMA yang masih belasan tahun kala itu masih belum bisa menerima ketegaran seorang Rukia, seseorang yang terlihat kecil dan rentan, tapi dengan lantang menyuarakan ketidakadilan dan melawannya sekalipun tidak ada seorangpun yang menolongnya.

"Dari mana aku harus memulainya. Bagaimana aku merangkum waktu 10 tahun hanya dalam beberapa baris kalimat?" Toushiro menyuarakan frustasi yang dia rasakan ketika ingatannya tentang Rukia terlalu kuat menelannya. Ini bukan tentang hidupnya, tapi hanya dengan mengingatnya saja sudah cukup melemahkannya.

"Apa aku membuatmu tidak nyaman?" Rukia bertanya dan tanpa sadar menguatkan genggaman tangannya, membuat Grimmjow merasakan perubahan emosinya yang tidak terlihat sama sekali dari luar.

"Ya, mengingat bagaimana perlakuan mereka padamu di Karakura membuatku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa kau melewatinya?" Toushiro memberi Rukia pertanyaan yang sudah sejak lama berkeliaran di benaknya semenjak bertemu lagi dengannya di JJ. Corp.

Rukia tersenyum, senyum hambar tanpa kesungguhan.

"Manusia jauh lebih kuat dari yang kau bayangkan. Kau hanya perlu waktu untuk menyembuhkan semua jenis luka," jawab Rukia tenang, sorot matanya tetap sama, datar tanpa emosi.

Suasana bar yang lengang berubah ramai ketika serombongan orang berseragam masuk, mengambil meja berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka, dan itu menyedot perhatian mereka bertiga. Seragam yang mereka gunakan berlogo Yadomaru Inc., Grimmjow yang melihatnya langsung menghela napas berat, sementara Rukia tetap fokus pada permukaan meja, kembali berusaha mengatur luapan emosinya. Menyebut Karakura bukanlah hal menyenangkan, dia selalu diserang berbagai macam emosi ketika menyebutkan tanah kelahirannya, dan yang paling mengguncangnya adalah kepergian ayahnya.

"Orang-orang di Karakura tetap menyebutmu penyihir sekalipun sudah 10 tahun berlalu sejak kau pergi. Keluargamu, khususnya ibumu, tidak pernah berusaha meluruskan sebutan itu. Sekalipun mereka mengetahui logika, sangat tidak mungkin seorang anak SMA biasa memiliki ilmu sihir. Semua orang, termasuk aku, mendengar kabar kalau kau dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa di Tokyo. Ibumu bekerja di restoran ramen di dekat stasiun, dan pamanmu, masih luntang lantung sampai sekarang. Tidak banyak yang aku tahu tentang ibumu. Yang aku dengar ibumu sempat menjalin hubungan dengan pria pecandu alkohol, teman pamanmu. Mereka menjalin hubungan selama lima tahun, kira-kira sejak kematian ayahmu."

Toushiro terdiam karena kekakuan di wajah Rukia berubah seketika saat kalimat terakhir lolos dari mulutnya. Awalnya kerut di kedua alis Rukia yang begitu menyita perhatiannya, tapi detik kemudian dia melihat bibir Rukia bergetar dan genangan airmata memenuhi kedua mata jernihnya.

"Bagaimana ayah Rukia meninggal?" ucap Grimmjow perlahan, sangat hati-hati agar Rukia tidak mengalami perubahan emosi lebih hebat. Tapi melihat bahu Rukia yang semakin turun, dia tidak perlu menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi sampai Rukia mengalami serangan emosi yang lebih hebat lagi. Segera beranjak dari duduknya, Grimmjow menarik kursinya hingga berada tepat di sisi Rukia. Toushiro melihat tangan bosnya dan Rukia yang terkait, seketika itu juga pertanyaannya terjawab. Terlebih lagi saat sang CEO itu terlihat tanpa keberatan melepaskan genggamannya, merangkul bahu Rukia.

"Tepat dua tahun setelah Rukia pergi, ambulans dan tiga mobil mewah datang beriringan ke rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Kedatangan mereka cukup menarik perhatian warga desa Karakura, dan mereka membawa jenazah ayahmu. Mereka menceritakan kalau ayahmu ditemukan tewas dalam perkelahian hebat antar Yakuza."

Toushiro mengatupkan bibirnya, memberi waktu bagi Rukia yang terlihat jauh lebih terguncang dari sebelumnya. Seolah ini adalah cerita baru yang tidak pernah dia ketahui sebelumnya.

Rukia menutup matanya rapat-rapat, tapi bayangan senyum ayahnya menyeruak dari alam bawah sadarnya. Senyum yang lebih cerah dari matahari pagi, kehangatan yang selalu dia rasakan setiap kali mengingat ayahnya. Wajah cerah ayahnya perlahan berubah pucat, darah segar mengalir keluar dari matanya, hidung, telinganya, senyumnya perlahan terhapus.

"Dia mengalami beberapa luka tusuk, dan kepalanya mengalami pendarahan hebat, karena itu mereka tidak bisa menyelamatkannya dan meninggal dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit," Toushiro melanjutkan dengan suara berat. Tiap tarikan napasnya seperti dihimpit batu besar, melihat bagaimana air mata mengalir dari mata Rukia yang terpejam, membuatnya sedikit menyesal telah menyebutkan kenyataan ini. Dia tidak ingin memberitahukan kondisi jenazah Kuchiki Shoujun, tapi dia tidak ingin menutupi kenyataan bahwa pria itu adalah korban tak bersalah.

Grimmjow mengirimkan sorot mata tajam, memberi peringatan pada Toushiro, karena dia mengenal sikap Toushiro yang dingin, dia tidak suka dengan cara pria berambut silver itu memilih kata-katanya yang terdengar tanpa perasaan sama sekali. Toushiro yang menyadari kenapa bosnya bersikap begitu, hanya terdiam, keraguan dalam hatinya membuatnya sulit untuk melanjutkan kisahnya.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Rukia membuka mata, dan mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. Kedua tangan mungilnya terangkat, menghapus jejak air mata dan mengusap wajah demi bisa menghentikan sisa airmatanya.

"Lalu apakah orang-orang di desa menyebutkan tentangku yang tidak menghadiri pemakaman ayahku?" ucap Rukia tenang, suaranya setenang bir yang ada di gelas, riak tipis tak bergerak.

"Ibuku sempat bertanya pada ibumu, lalu dijawab kalau kau terlalu sakit untuk pulang," jawab Toushiro.

"Sakit?!" Rukia mengulangnya dalam nada mencemooh, baik Grimmjow maupun Toushiro sama-sama menajamkan telinga mendengar nada suara Rukia. Setelah cukup meyakinkan menjaga nada suara tetap tenang, Rukia seperti kehilangan kendali diri, dan memberikan sorot mata jijik.

"Yang aku ingat, aku terlalu sibuk kerja sambilan di tiga tempat demi membayar biaya kuliah dan hidupku. Sponsorku, mereka tidak memberikan bea siswa seperti yang mereka janjikan. Mereka hanya menanggung biaya hingga aku lulus SMA, bertahun-tahun aku hidup bagai di neraka hanya karena aku mengingat kata-kata ibuku yang tidak akan menerimaku jika aku gagal di Tokyo. Lalu aku disebut sakit?" cecar Rukia kehilangan kendali dan meluapkan kemarahan yang berkobar dalam hatinya.

Grimmjow melihat Rukia sudah berada di ujung pertahanannya, jadilah dia meraih satu tangan Rukia dan mengeratkan rangkulannya, hingga badan ringkih Rukia bersandar sepenuhnya.

"Kau tidak perlu terluka, kau lupa kalau kau sudah membuang mereka dari hidupmu?" suara rendah Grimmjow menyapa telinga Rukia, mengembalikan kesadarannya, meredam luapan emosi di dasar hatinya.

"Lalu setelah pemakaman, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Grimmjow, mewakili Rukia.

Ragu-ragu Toushiro bertemu tatap dengan Rukia, setelah memastikan Rukia sudah agak tenang, dia menjawab, "Keluarga Kuchiki menerima uang dalam jumlah besar dari seseorang, kalau ibuku bilang, mungkin dari bos Yakuza yang merasa bertanggungjawab atas kematian Kuchiki Shoujun. Tapi sayangnya, paman Rukia terlibat kasus penipuan dan terpaksa merelakan uang yang mereka terima untuk ganti rugi. Ibumu dan pacarnya, berhubungan selama bertahun-tahun, bahkan hampir menikah. Ibumu berkali-kali meminjam uang dari ibuku, karena pacarnya berkali-kali membuat masalah dan akhirnya mereka berpisah karena ibumu dipukuli ketika pria itu mabuk."

Rukia kembali mendenguskan tawa mirisnya. Dia melihat ke semua tempat sambil menahan tawa, matanya yang masih basah membuat pandangannya kabur, dan tanpa sengaja bertemu tatap dengan salah satu pria tamu bar yang berseragam Yadomaru Inc. Pria tua berkacamata itu baru saja keluar dari arah toilet, melihat Rukia namun dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, tapi Rukia yang peka, langsung bisa merasakan perhatian yang ditujukan padanya. Pria itu kembali menatap lurus ke depan dan melambai pada kerumunan temannya.

"Setelahnya aku tidak tahu begitu banyak karena aku bekerja di Tokyo, sampai aku bertemu denganmu beberapa bulan lalu, dan belum lama ini aku dengar ibumu menawarkan rumahnya pada kami. Ibuku memang sudah lama menyukai lokasi rumahmu, juga luas, berkali-kali berkata ingin memiliki rumah seperti rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Tapi karena kami membutuhkan waktu untuk membayarnya, yang aku dengar kemudian, ibumu membiarkan rumah kalian disita rentenir, dan lagi-lagi karena pamanmu."

Usai menyampaikan informasi yang mampu dia rekam dengan ringkas, Toushiro menunggu reaksi Rukia, tapi wanita dengan rambut hitam legam itu bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu kemana ibu dan pamanmu pindah," tambah Toushiro.

Rukia menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak perlu tahu, karena semua sudah selesai. Mereka membuangku dan akupun melakukan hal yang sama pada mereka."

"Apakah kau tahu tentang kejadian bentrok antar Yakuza sampai ayahku menjadi korban?"

Toushiro menggeleng cepat, dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan kisah orang lain. Hanya kebetulan dia menyimpan beberapa informasi yang berhubungan dengan Rukia, tapi dia tidak pernah mau melibatkan dirinya lebih dalam.

"Polisi juga tidak menyelidikinya?" seloroh Grimmjow.

Toushiro tidak bisa menjawab karena memang dia tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang kasus itu, bahkan saat kasus itu terjadi tidak ada pemberitaan sama sekali di televisi, padahal ada satu korban nyawa.

"Apa mungkin karena ada orang dari kalangan atas yang menekan polisi sampai mereka tidak melakukan penyelidikan sama sekali?" gerutu Grimmjow kesal seraya memerhatikan Rukia yang tetap tenang dalam rangkulan tangannya. Grimmjow memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah mungil Rukia dengan jelas, tapi belum sampai badannya bergerak tiba-tiba saja Rukia menurunkan tangannya dan berdiri dari kursi.

"Aku harus pulang," ucap Rukia yang kemudian membungkukkan badan ke arah Toushiro.

Baik Grimmjow maupun Toushiro sama-sama bingung. Kenapa Rukia tiba-tiba saja mau pulang. Pembicaraan mereka selesai begitu saja? Bahkan malam masih belum terlalu larut, dan mereka hanya meneguk satu botol bir, tidak menyentuh sedikitpun cemilan yang tersaji. Wajah Rukia kembali datar, sementara Toushiro mengangkat bokongnya dari kursi, agak ragu karena Grimmjow masih terduduk kaku melihat ke arah Rukia.

Apakah Grimmjow akan menemani Rukia pulang, ataukah tetap tinggal di bar dan membiarkan Rukia pulang sendiri?

"A-"

"Terimakasih telah menceritakan semuanya, Toushiro. Ini pertama kalinya aku tidak merasa menyesal telah bertemu seseorang dari desa terkutuk itu," potong Rukia, membuat Toushiro menelan kembali kata-katanya.

Rukia berjalan melewati kursi Grimmjow, namun baru beberapa langkah dia berhenti, menoleh pada Toushiro sementara Grimmjow tampak bergerak buru-buru mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya.

"Aku lupa menanyakan sesuatu," ucap Rukia, dan sontak seluruh sel dalam tubuh Toushiro siaga satu, bersiap menerima pertanyaan yang mungkin sulit dan tidak bisa dijawab. Di seberangnya, berdiri Grimmjow yang juga sama-sama memusatkan perhatiannya pada Rukia dengan badan masih separuh bungkuk.

"Hinamori berpesan padaku agar bertanya padamu. Apakah kau masih menyimpan jurnal dan pensil miliknya?"

Tidak hanya Toushiro yang mendadak bengong, tapi Grimmjow juga ikut terdiam, bertanya-tanya ada hubungan apa antara _Manager Accounting_ dengan pria pendek ini.

Bagaimana bisa otak Rukia masih memiliki ruang untuk mengingat pesan dari orang lain setelah dia mendengar kisah tragis tentang ayahnya. Cara kerja otak Rukia benar-benar di luar dugaan. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Toushiro mencerna pertanyaan Rukia. Dalam benaknya dia masih mengingat jurnal dan pensil Hinamori, dan dia menyimpannya dengan baik. Namun hati kecilnya ragu, apakah dia harus menjawab jujur atau tidak. Jejak Hinamori di hatinya terasa terlalu nyata, bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu.

"Aku masih menyimpannya, dan aku akan mengembalikannya jika waktunya sudah tepat," jawab Toushiro setelah berpikir lama. Ada satu sisi di hatinya yang tersengat, seolah sebuah pisau baru saja menusuk di tempat yang sudah lama tidak dijamahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan sampaikan pada Hinamori."

Rukia kembali melangkah meninggalkan mereka, tiap langkahnya tegas dan sigap.

Grimmjow buru-buru meletakkan selembar uang di meja, bergegas ingin menyusul Rukia, tapi tangannya dicengkram tiba-tiba.

"Aku masih lebih dari mampu untuk membayar minuman ini," kata Toushiro sebelum Grimmjow protes. Dia segera menyodorkan lagi uang yang tergeletak di meja ke tangan Grimmjow.

"Baiklah, tapi lain kali aku ingin dengar apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Manajer _Accounting_… Nanti, tidak sekarang," kata Grimmjow cepat, dia berlari cepat menuju pintu bar. Langkahnya lebar-lebar, namun baru sampai di langkah ke lima di berhenti, seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Seorang pria berkacamata dengan seragam Yadomaru Inc tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Selamat sore, Pak Grimmjow. Perkenalkan saya-"

Grimmjow mengangkat tangannya ke udara cepat, menghentikan lanjutan kalimat dari pria paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Maaf aku sedang buru-buru!"

Pria itu masih memberikan senyum hangat kebapakan. "Tapi aku ragu bila hal yang baru saja aku lihat sampai ke telinga Direktur kami. Mungkinkah Anda akan berubah pikiran?"

Grimmjow menegakkan badannya, merubah posisi berdirinya dan menghadap pria tadi. Nada bicara pria yang tidak dikenalnya ini terdengar santai, tapi dia mengerti benar ada ancaman tersirat dari kata-katanya. Dia memerhatikan pria itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, dan desis cemoohan lolos dari bibirnya tanpa disaring lagi. Dia tidak mengenal pria tua ini, ini pun pertama kalinya dia melihat wajahnya, tapi dia merasa sedikit tertampar ketika agenda pertunangan sempat lolos dari benaknya sejak tinggal bersama Rukia. Dia selalu menjaga jarak dengan Rukia, tapi tembok saja punya telinga, jadi dia tidak heran kalau salah satu tembok menampakkan diri seperti ini, bahkan berusaha menyudutkannya.

"Apakah ini ancaman?" tantang Grimmjow dengan kedua tangan masuk ke saku celana, menatap pria dihadapannya tanpa hormat, bahkan cenderung merendahkan.

"Dengarkan Pak Tua. Pria di sana," Grimmjow mengangkat dagunya, mengarahkannya pada Toushiro yang sudah sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, mengotak-atik laptop dalam konsentrasi tinggi. "Juga wanita yang baru saja pergi, mereka karyawanku. Ada yang salah?" Grimmjow membungkukkan badannya sedikit, menatap langsung ke mata pria tua di hadapannya.

Tak gentar, pria berkacamata itu tetap tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang salah, jika Anda menganggapnya tidak salah," sahut pria itu tetap tenang.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya? Menggertak?" tanya Grimmjow makin tidak mengerti dengan cara pria ini meresponnya, seperti orang punya bipolar, tidak jelas.

Grimmjow menerima gelengan kepala dari pria di hadapannya. "Maaf sudah mengganggu." Pria itu membungkuk sekedarnya dan meninggalkan Grimmjow, membuat Grimmjow makin tidak mengerti kenapa dengan kepala pria itu. Dia yang memulai dan dia juga yang tiba-tiba undur diri. Pria tua itu menghampiri rombongannya lagi, dan sempat kembali menoleh ke arah Grimmjow sebelum memusatkan perhatiannya pada obrolan.

Grimmjow tidak mau ambil pusing, kakinya bergerak meninggalkan bar, memutuskan untuk mengabaikan tingkah aneh pria tadi. Langkahnya tegap menuju apartemen, berharap bisa menyusul Rukia jadi mreka bisa berjalan beriringan, tapi ternyata pria tadi sudah menahannya terlalu lama, hingga saat dia menoleh ke kanan kiri di perjalanan menuju apartemen tidak melihat Rukia.

Menekan sandi di kunci pintu apartemennya, Grimmjow langsung membuka pintu begitu nada _beep_ terdengar pertanda sandi diterima. Kepalanya terjulur ke dalam apartemennya yang luas, namun tidak melihat keberadaan Rukia, tapi syukurlah sepatu Rukia bertengger di rak, artinya Rukia sudah di dalam.

"Rukia?" panggil Grimmjow seraya melangkah santai sambil membuka bajunya yang berlapis-lapis, menyetel pemanas ruangan lebih tinggi beberapa derajat karena badannya masih terasa menggigil akibat udara di luar.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Grimmjow memeriksa ke dapur, kosong.

Di saat seperti ini dia membenci apartemennya yang terlalu luas, menyulitkannya mencari Rukia, belum lagi kalau dia suka lupa meletakkan beberapa barang, mengharuskannya mencari ke setiap sudut apartemennya.

"Rukia, aku mau buat kopi. Kau mau?" Grimmjow mengisi teko listrik dengan air dan menyalakannya, sambil menunggu air mendidih dia kembali ke kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Usai mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana katun panjang berwarna biru dan kaos putih polos, Grimmjow berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Rukia?" dia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan sayup-sayup terdengar suara alunan musik klasik dari dalam. "Kalau kau mau mandi sambil mendengarkan musik, kenapa kau tidak menyalakan _speaker_ saja? Kau bi-"

Grimmjow membeku, lidahnya kelu seketika. Selama beberapa detik otaknya membentuk sirkuit rumit yang menggabungkan potongan ingatan tentang musik, kamar mandi dan Rukia yang tidak bersuara. Semua mengarahkannya pada saat-saat mengerikan ketika dia pertama kali bertemu Rukia.

"RUKIA!" Grimmjow berteriak histeris sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi, satu tangan menggedor sementara tangan lain bergerak liar memutar pegangan pintu, tapi pintu terkunci dari dalam, dia tidak bisa membukanya.

"Rukia! Jawab aku, Rukia!" pekik Grimmjow yang merasakan seluruh darahnya berdesir hebat, memacu jantungnya, mengirim ketakutan yang amat sangat ke seluruh sel di tubuhnya.

Matanya bergerak cepat melirik jam di dinding, menghitung waktu yang terpaut antara dirinya dan Rukia ketika meninggalkan bar. Tidak terlalu lama. Tidak lama. Jadi tidak mungkin Rukia benar-benar menenggelamkan dirinya selama itu. Logikanya berusaha keras meyakinkan hatinya.

Tidak bisa lebih lama lagi berada dalam teror cemas, Grimmjow mengambil jarak, dan menabrakkan diri ke pintu sekuat tenaga. Sakit, tapi dia tidak peduli dan memanggil Rukia tanpa henti.

"Rukia! Jawab aku! Buka pintunya, Rukia!" Grimmjow mengambil jarak lebih jauh lagi dan kali ini menghantamkan satu sisi tubuh lebih keras ke pintu kamar mandi.

_Brakk_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka paksa, suara kunci yang rusak menggema melawan kerasnya suara lantunan musik. Grimmjow meringis menahan sakit dari tubuhnya, namun matanya bergerak cepat menangkap keran air yang mengalir deras di atas satu-satunya bathtub di kamar mandi luas itu. Hatinya mencelos, seluruh darahnya seperti hilang dari aliran, wajah pucatnya menunjukkan pikiran-pikiran buruk lain yang menyerangnya.

"Rukia… Rukia…" Grimmjow memaksa tubuhnya bergerak, mendekati _bathtub_, dan mendapati Rukia terbaring di dasar _bathtub_ yang isinya sudah luber. Wajahnya seputih kertas, matanya terpejam sementara dari hidung ataupun mulutnya tidak lagi ada gelembung udara yang keluar.

"Rukia!" Grimmjow meraih bahu Rukia, menarik tubuh ringan Rukia keluar dari _bathtub_, membaringkannya di lantai kamar mandi.

Tangan Grimmjow gemetar hebat ketika memeriksa denyut nadi di sisi leher Rukia, hatinya tidak berhenti berdoa, meminta agar hal buruk yang ada di pikirannya tidak benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Kali ini saya membutuhkan waktu lama buat update karena kondisi badan yang tetiba drop dan harus ke IGD *Tepok jidat*

Alhamdulillah sekarang sudah lebih baik, dan semoga teman semua masih menikmati ceritanya dalam kondisi sehat jasmani dan rohani.

Sekali lagi, menulis fanfic itu pengalih perhatian banget di saat ga enak, belum lagi ngebayangin karakter Shinji yang selalu bikin rame, mungkin bakal seru kalo punya temen atau pacar model Shinji ya, he he he

Di chapter ini saya sedikit membuka kisah tentang Rukia (khususnya Ayahnya) dan lagi-lagi tragis. T T Rukia yang sabar ya Neng. Kalo ga kuat masih ada bahu Abang Grimmjow yang lebar buat tempat Neng Rukia nangis. Basahin aja gpp, baju Abang Grimmjow ada banyak kok *Ditendang Grimmjow*

Mohon maaf saya menaruh situasi genting di akhir chapter, karena memang hobi saya bikin orang penasaran *Plakkk*

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya kawan, btw Fanfiction Indonesia (FI) lagi ngadain event genre Hurt/Comfort lho, ikutan yuks. Klo minat DM langsung

Sampai ketemu di Chapter 17, semoga bisa cepet update seperti sebelumnya.

Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan selalu ya kawan.

See Ya

**07.07.2020 -:-:-:- Nakki Desinta -:-:-:-**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer : Bleach Belong to Tite Kubo-Sensei. Saya cuma punya imajinasi berlebih untuk buat cerita._**

.

.

.

**CONQUERED HEART**

**Author : Nakki Desinta**

**_Pair : Rukia x Grimmjow_**

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**.**

.

"Rukia …." Grimmjow mampu merasakan denyut lemah dari Rukia, kelegaan menyelumutinya seketika. Jatuh terduduk disisi Rukia, tangan gemetarnya menyibakkan rambut Rukia yang menutupi wajah, memeriksa apakah ada luka lain yang tidak terlihat, dari wajah, lengan, matanya bergerak cepat memeriksa setiap bagian tubuh Rukia yang tampak.

"Grimm…"

Grimmjow sontak menegakkan badan mendengar suara Rukia, dengan cekatan dia meraih wajah Rukia, menatap mata wanita itu lekat-lekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" hardik Grimmjow yang tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya yang campur aduk, antara lega, cemas dan marah.

"Aku? Menenangkan diri." Rukia menatap Grimmjow penuh tanya.

"Ah … aku lupa! Kau belum familiar dengan kebiasaanku ini," jawab Rukia tenang, suaranya datar tanpa emosi, menatap Grimmjow lurus. Tidak ada kesedihan, kemarahan, benci, sakit hati atau emosi lain dalam kolam ungu di matanya, dia bahkan bangun dan duduk untuk bisa menyamakan posisi dengan Grimmjow.

"Apa maksudmu?" kedua alis Grimmjow berkerut dalam, tidak percaya dengan matanya sendiri. Ini bukan hal baru bagi Grimmjow, tapi di sisi lain hatinya menolak menerima kebiasaan Rukia. Baginya, Rukia sama saja membahayakan nyawanya sendiri sekalipun itu dengan alasan menenangkan diri.

"Bajumu basah, sebaiknya kau ganti baju," ucap Rukia tanpa emosi pada Grimmjow.

Rukia berdiri sekalipun sekujur badan menggigil kedinginan, telinganya menangkap suara ganjil selain musik klasik yang terdengar dari ponselnya di sisi wastafel. Tubuhnya masih meneteskan air, basah kuyup, tapi dia melangkah menuju dapur dan mematikan teko listrik yang isinya hampir kering akibat mendidih terlalu lama. Otaknya bekerja cepat ketika matanya melihat gelas dan kopi instan di sisi teko. Sekalipun masih dalam gerakan lambat dia membuka bungkus kopi dan menuangkannya ke gelas. Namun gerakan tangannya yang hendak meraih gagang teko berhenti. Kepulan uap yang keluar dari teko listrik mengingatkannya pada kebiasaan ayahnya setiap pagi, membuat kopi dan menyiapkan susu hangat untuknya.

Dia mengingat dengan jelas badai yang dia rasakan ketika seluruh pertahanan dan topengnya hancur begitu memasuki apartemen. Api di dadanya membakar hingga ke seluruh logikanya, tangannya hampir saja menghancurkan kaca tepat di seberang rak sepatu. Menyadari betapa hebatnya guncangan yang dia rasakan, dan menolak lepas kendali, Rukia menelan kembali teriakan yang menggumpal di dasar tenggorokannya.

Dunianya hancur untuk yang kesekian kalinya, membayangkan betapa menderitanya Ayah sebelum ajal benar-benar menjemputnya. Selalu hidup demi orang lain, meninggalkan keluarga demi menolong orang lain, dan meninggal tanpa jejak dengan cara yang tragis. Rukia berusaha membayangkan senyum cerah Ayah, mengulangnya lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"Rukia …." Grimmjow meraih tangan Rukia hati-hati, menggenggamnya erat, menunggu sampai akhirnya Rukia mendongak dan membalas tatapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu menahan diri. Ada aku. Ingat, aku ini tempat sampahmu. Berhentilah bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa, aku tidak sanggup membayangkan hatimu hancur sementara aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Apakah aku hanya teman sekamar bagimu?! Apakah aku tidak cukup berharga agar kau mau berbagi dukamu?! AKU MARAH, KAU HARUSNYA TAHU ITU!" tidak mampu lagi menahan luapan emosi, Grimmjow membiarkan suaranya naik hingga menggema ke seluruh apartemen.

Satu detik, dua detik, Rukia tetap bungkam hingga akhirnya perlahan air mata menggenang di kelopak matanya, bibirnya bergetar masih berusaha menahan tangis, wajahnya perlahan berubah merah hingga akhirnya tangisnya pecah. Layaknya anak kecil, dia mendongak melihat langit-langit dan menangis meraung-raung, kedua tangannya merenggut bagian depan kaos Grimmjow. Badai demi badai menghantam hati rapuhnya, dia membiarkan suara demi suara lirih lolos dari mulutnya, menyuarakan duka yang selalu saja dia simpan.

"Auh … Rukia …." Grimmjow membawa Rukia masuk ke pelukannya, membiarkan Rukia terus menangis sekalipun keduanya kedinginan dan basah. Mengusap punggung Rukia, sambil terus berdesis untuk menenangkannya adalah cara Grimmjow menunjukkan perhatiannya. Sesekali dia mengecup puncak kepala Rukia, merasakan hatinya yang ikut sakit melihat duka yang Rukia rasakan. Begitu sering dia melihat Rukia menangis, dan dia berharap ini terakhir kalinya Rukia merasakan duka.

"Maaf aku tidak benar-benar marah," bisik Grimmjow sepenuh hati.

"Hiks …tapi kau … hiks … berteriak. Aku takut, hiks … tidak ada yang pernah marah karena aku menahan diri. Kenapa kau malah marah-marah?" Rukia memukul dada Grimmjow keras, berkali-kali sekalipun tangisnya sudah mulai reda. Setiap pukulannya makin lemah karena rasa bersalah telah melampiaskan amarahnya pada Grimmjow.

"Aku tidak ingin kau selalu menyembunyikan emosimu. Aku memang bukan orang yang mengenalmu lama, tapi aku ingin mengerti hatimu. Aku akan menerimamu apa adanya. Kau bebas meluapkan emosimu, marahlah kalau kau ingin marah, menangis sejadi-jadinya, teriak sampai telingaku tuli juga tidak masalah. Jangan menahan diri dan membuatku frustasi…" Grimmjow mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Rukia.

Rukia masih tersedu-sedu, mencoba keras menghentikan tangisnya sementara tubuhnya masih gemetar dan matanya yang merah hampir bengkak. "A-aku sudah sangat menyiapkan diri, tapi kisah Ayahku lebih menyedihkan dari yang aku pikirkan. Ketika aku pikirkan aku adalah orang yang paling menderita karena menunggunya pulang, ta-tapi ayah jauh lebih menderita karena disiksa sedemikian rupa hingga ajal menjemput. Ayah pergi karena ingin menolong temannya, tapi kenapa …." tutur Rukia dalam napas berat.

Grimmjow memperhatikan warna yang mulai meninggalkan jejak di wajah Rukia. "Aku yakin ayahmu pergi dengan tujuan baik, dan dia akan selalu mengawasimu, berharap kau tersenyum dan tidak terlarut dalam kesedihan begini. Ada aku, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, selalu mencintaimu," bisik Grimmjow dalam suara rendah penuh kasih.

Pipi Rukia memerah dengan cepat, begitu kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Awalnya hanya semu merah dan semakin matang sampai menjalar ke telinga saat Grimmjow tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Grimmjow mengembalikan logikanya seketika. Kata-kata Grimmjow yang terdengar lembut sangat menggelitik hatinya.

"Maafkan aku, ehm? Apakah kau sudah merasa baikan sekarang? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu, Rukia-ku?" Grimmjow bertanya dengan sorot mata lembut tanpa melewatkan perubahan emosi Rukia yang begitu cepat, dan dia merasa lega.

"Dasar _Player_!" umpat Rukia seraya berusaha lolos dari rangkulan tangan Grimmjow, tapi pria itu tidak mengizinkannya, bahkan sekedar mengambil jarakpun tidak boleh.

"Siapa? Aku?! Kau harusnya tahu, kau yang pertama kali membuatku merasakan ini semua," bisik Grimmjow yang perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rukia. Rukia tidak bergeming, membiarkan jarak di antara mereka semakin pendek, dan tiba-tiba Grimmjow berhenti saat wajah mereka luar biasa dekat, terlihat ragu, dia menatap mata Rukia lekat-lekat, mencari pembenaran atas tindakannya. Hanya beberapa detik, tapi seperti berabad-abad bagi Grimmjow, dia menunggu, dan Rukia seperti sedang menantangnya, memintanya tidak ragu lagi. Grimmjow yang sudah berjanji tidak akan mencium Rukia tanpa izin, tidak ingin melanggar janjinya sendiri, hingga akhirnya Rukia tersenyum dan memejamkan mata.

Layaknya uluran tangan yang disambut, Grimmjow mendapati kebahagiaan mengembang di dadanya.

Bibirnya terbuka sedikit saat memagut bibir Rukia, menikmati sentuhan yang mengirim desir membahagiakan dari hati hingga seluruh sel di tubuhnya. Membuang semua banteng pembatasnya, Grimmjow menarik diri sesaat sebelum kembali melahap bibir Rukia, memuaskan hasratnya ketika mereka bergerak seirama saling menyambut bibir masing-masing, menyelaraskan posisi tangan dan berbagi kehangatan. Tiap gerakan terasa begitu nyata memenuhi relung hatinya, menentramkan kobaran api yang masih menyala, berganti dengan keinginan untuk memuaskan dorongan dari dalam jiwa.

Rukia membiarkan tangan Grimmjow yang perlahan turun ke pinggangnya, membawa tubuhnya menempel erat pada tubuh pria tinggi itu. Rukia mampu merasakan otot-otot kencang di tubuh Grimmjow sekalipun seluruh indra di tubuhnya terlalu sibuk menikmati sapuan bibir Grimmjow. Perlahan tapi pasti, Grimmjow menggiringnya ke tempat tidur, dan dia menatap lekat pria bermata biru itu saat mereka mengambil jeda. Rukia memberikan isyarat tanpa kata ketika dirinya meraih kaos polos Grimmjow, mengangkatnya hingga ke dada.

Tidak banyak kata, Grimmjow menahan tangan Rukia, membuka sendiri kaos dan celananya, dan setelahnya melakukan hal yang sama pada Rukia, melucuti seluruh kain yang melekat di tubuh mungilnya yang menggigil.

Rukia tersenyum tulus, tangan mungilnya membelai kedua pipi Grimmjow penuh sayang, dan keduanya menenggelamkan diri dalam belaian-belaian mengisi kehangatan yang kosong dari satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu, Grimm…" bisik Rukia saat membiarkan pria itu menyentuhnya lebih dalam lagi, mengirim buncah kebahagiaan yang menghapus kesedihannya perlahan.

.

.

.

"_Morning, Sleepy Head_."

Rukia yang baru saja membuka matanya, masih berusaha mengumpulkan jiwa dan sisa-sisa kesadarannya, matanya bergerak lambat menuju sumber suara. Sangat perlu baginya mendongakkan kepala demi bisa bertemu pandang dengan pria bermata biru di sebelahnya.

Grimmjow terbaring di sebelahnya, dada bidangnya terekspos karena selimut yang hanya menutupi sebatas pinggangnya, dan dengan posisi selimut yang sama mampu menutupi batas dadanya, Rukia dihatam kenyataan pahit mengenai perbedaan ukuran badan mereka yang terlalu signifikan.

Sinar matahari sudah masuk menerobos gorden, membuat tubuh atletis Grimmjow terlihat begitu memesona. Dia mengingat dengan baik bagaimana mereka melalui waktu semalaman, namun otaknya terlalu berkabut hingga tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan ini.

"Kali ini kau tidak meninggalkanku sendirian di tempat tidur?" gumam Rukia seraya merubah posisi tidur miringnya, sepenuhnya menghadap langit-langit, mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh bak pahatan sempurna milik Grimmjow.

"Aku berencana tidak mengizinkanmu beranjak dari tempat tidur," jawab Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba bergerak cepat dan memenjara Rukia di bawah tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut boxer hitam ketat.

"Oh ya?" tantang Rukia seraya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Bagaimana jika aku menuntumu atas ini, ini, dan ini?" Rukia menyibakkan selimut, dan menunjukkan kulitnya yang memerah akibat bekas gigitan Grimmjow di bahu, dada, perut dan pinggangnya. Tidak merasa risih sama sekali, Rukia mengekspos tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun.

Grimmjow terlalu lepas kendali semalam. Ini kedua kalinya mereka berhubungan badan, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau Grimmjow bisa lebih liar dari pada malam itu. Dia bahkan tidak mampu mengingat berapa kali mereka klimaks, hingga tubuhnya kelelahan hebat, tidak lagi merasakan lapar dan terlelap begitu saja menjelang dini hari.

"Kau bisa melakukan hal yang sama padaku." Grimmjow merunduk, menjilat permukaan kulit leher Rukia yang kemerahan, seolah dia kucing yang berusaha menyembuhkan luka di tubuh Rukia. Bukannya senang, Rukia malah panik. Sensasi basah dan hangat dari lidah Grimmjow mengingatkannya pada permainan panjang yang dilakukan pria itu demi bisa memuaskannya semalam. Wajahnya panas seketika, detak jantungnya memacu.

Tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Rukia, Grimmjow mengambil jarak, hingga dia bisa melihat mata Rukia lekat-lekat.

"Kalau kau menuntutku, maka aku akan memintamu bertanggungjawab penuh atas hatiku."

"Auh … kata-katamu berlebihan!" protes Rukia yang langsung menghancurkan momen gombal manis bersahutan di antara mereka, Rukia bahkan sampai mendorong dada Grimmjow, memberi jarak untuknya agar bisa duduk. Grimmjow duduk di hadapan Rukia, bersila tanpa melupakan senyum lebarnya. Binar kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di kedua matanya, membuat Rukia ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

"Aku benar-benar bahagia, aku takut hatiku tidak bisa menampungnya." Grimmjow berkata seraya mengusapkan jemarinya ke sisi wajah Rukia.

"Kau harus menyiapkan hatimu, mungkin aku bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia dari ini, he he he." Rukia meraih tangan Grimmjow, menggenggamnya erat.

Tidak tahan mendapati sikap imut Rukia, jadilah Grimmjow menubruk Rukia, tubuh besarnya memeluk Rukia seraya bergulir hingga Rukia berada di atasnya. Lama keduanya tersenyum sambil bertukar pandang, dan bagai mengerti arti pandangan satu sama lain, keduanya mendekat dan berciuman, kecupan demi kecupan pendek yang diisi kekeh tawa kecil penuh canda, saling membalas.

"Bagaimana kalau satu babak lagi sebelum sarapan?" Grimmjow berbisik mesra di telinga Rukia, membuat wanita itu langsung panik, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena kemudian Rukia mengizinkan Grimmjow menyentuhnya lagi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tidak seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Kali ini, tepat setengah jam sebelum jam masuk JJ. Corp, Grimmjow dan Rukia keluar dari apartemen bersamaan. Kalau sebelumnya mereka harus mengatur waktu yang berbeda agar menghindari pandangan curiga orang-orang sekitar. Bukan karena mereka memutuskan _Go Public_, tapi karena keduanya harus menghadiri _meeting_ pagi perihal pelaksanaan rapat berskala besar JJ. Corp _group_.

Bukan rapat bersifat formal, hanya rapat untuk pelaksanaan pesta tahunan JJ. Corp, semacam event untuk merayakan keberhasilan kinerja JJ. Corp tahun lalu, yang ditandai dengan mulusnya laporan pajak yang diterima oleh pajak negara. Kerja keras tim _Finance Accounting_, yang terpaksa lembur malam demi malam, menjadi penutup manis kinerja selama satu tahun.

Grimmjow menahan lebar langkahnya demi bisa mengimbangi langkah pendek Rukia, dia tersenyum setiap kali Rukia menoleh ke arahnya. Semu merah berkali-kali hampir naik ke permukaan kulit pipinya jika dia tidak menahan diri. Dia mengingat dengan baik malam indahnya yang dia habiskan bersama Rukia. Tidak selalu berakhir dengan saling bertukar peluh di tempat tidur, dia merasa sangat bahagia sekalipun mereka hanya bergumul di bawah selimut yang sama sambil membaca buku, ataupun sekedar membahas hal-hal kecil yang berurusan dengan pekerjaan.

Rukia benar-benar seperti rekan dan pasangan yang sangat tepat baginya. Sosoknya yang tangguh di kantor, selalu kaku setiap kali mereka saling bertukar pendapat sekalipun itu hal sepele tentang urusan kantor. Tapi Rukia akan menjadi sangat pemalu, kikuk, salah tingkah jika dia sudah mulai jahil dan meledeknya, Bukan hanya itu, Rukia tidak akan ragu-ragu berinisiatif melakukan kontak fisik, sering kali memberi kejutan dan membuat Grimmjow terbengong mendapati sikap spontannya yang sangat di luar dugaan.

"Sampai ketemu nanti." Grimmjow meremas jemari Rukia perlahan sebelum berbelok ke arah koridor menuju lift khusus jajaran atas pejabat JJ. Corp

Rukia mengangguk melepas kepergian Grimmjow, sementara dia menekan tombol naik lift dan kembali melihat punggung pria tinggi itu menghilang di koridor.

Saat lift tiba, Rukia terbengong melihat wajah lesu Hinamori yang berada di dalam lift. Kantung mata gelap masih kentara menghiasi matanya sekalipun dia sudah memakai riasan.

"Pagi …." sapa Hinamori malas.

"Kau kenapa?" Rukia masuk ke lift dan langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Hinamori.

Hinamori tidak lantas menjawab, malah menghela napas berat dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang tercepol rapi.

"Tidak bisa tidur, dan hari ini aku harus bertemu Si Es Kutub!" gerutu Hinamori.

Rukia merasa sangat asing dengan sebutan Es Kutub, ini pertama kalinya Hinamori menyebutnya.

"Es Kutub?" Hinamori mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menyuarakan pertanyaan yang tak terucap dari Rukia. "Itu sebutanku buat Toushiro."

Rukia tidak terlihat puas dengan jawaban Hinamori, dia malah mengerutkan alis lebih dalam, mencium ada sesuatu di antara keduanya. Karena jujur saja, sejak dia menyampaikan jawaban Toushiro mengenai jurnal dan pensilnya, Hinamori terlihat berubah. Tidak lagi gembar gembor perihal kencan butanya, pacarnya atau mengajak Rukia minum seperti biasanya. Hinamori jadi jauh lebih jinak.

"Aku sudah cerita belum, kalau aku dan Es Kutub teman lama yang sudah lama tidak saling sapa."

Rukia menggeleng cepat.

"Hah … kenapa aku tidak cerita padamu?" Hinamori bertanya balik ke Rukia.

"Mana aku tahu! Kau yang belum cerita kenapa malah tanya aku?" Rukia terlihat sengit, dan Hinamori merangkul bahu rekannya yang sudah siap memuntahkan protes lainnya.

"Jadi singkat cerita, kami sudah kenal dari kecil sebelum dia pindah sekolah ke Karakura. Di hari terakhir sebelum dia pindah, aku memberikan jurnal dan pensilku, berharap dia akan menemuiku, dan memberi jawaban karena aku tidak cukup berani menyatakan perasaanku waktu itu. Aku menunggu, dan berpikir harapanku sudah pupus setelah bertahun-tahun tidak ada kabar darinya. Hingga aku bertemu lagi dengannya di JJ. Corp. Tapi sekali dingin, dia tetaplah dingin." Hinamori mengucek matanya yang pedih dan berat.

"Lalu kenapa kau jadi tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Rukia bingung, karena korelasinya tidak ada sama sekali. Mereka bertemu lagi di JJ. Corp sejak lama, kenapa malah baru sekarang Hinamori tidak bisa tidur? Logika yang tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

Hinamori menarik napas dan membuangnya lagi cepat, melangkah meninggalkan lift ketika pintu terbuka, berbelok ke koridor menuju ruangan mereka.

"Tiap malam, hampir tiap malam sejak kau memberi tahu jawaban Toushiro. Dia mengirimkan pesan, yang isinya foto tulisanku di jurnal dan tanggapannya. Aku malu dan ingin menarik jurnal tulisan kekanakanku. Awal-awal aku bisa mengabaikannya, sekalipun kebanyakan isi _chat_ nya cuma ledekan. Tapi semalam dia benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa menutup mata barang sebentar. Dia bilang kalau dia yang sudah mendonorkan ginjalnya padaku saat aku sakit di kelas 1 SMA."

Rukia sampai berhenti melangkah, membeku di tempat sambil membelalak ke arah Hinamori. Matanya membulat sempurna, tidak percaya kalau ada kisah menyentuh seperti ini dalam hidup Hinamori yang selalu dinamis dengan kencan buta dan pacar satu malamnya. Belum lagi kehidupan malam Hinamori yang jauh lebih aktif dari pada kehidupan kantornya. Belum lagi masalah ginjal Hinamori … semua sangat bertolak belakang.

"Kau … punya masalah ginjal dan masih berani minum-minum?!" seloroh Rukia hampir pingsan.

Hinamori nyengir lebar dan langsung mundur lagi, menghampiri Rukia, merangkulnya lagi agar melangkah bersama masuk ke ruang _Finance Accounting_.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan karena itu caraku mengurangi tekanan stres pekerjaan," jawab Hinamori santai, nyengir lebar, meminta pengertian dari Rukia.

Keduanya masuk ke ruangan dan meletakkan tas di meja masing-masing. Tidak biasanya ruangan masih kosong, biasanya tim Rukia datang pagi.

"Kembali ke kisah ginjalmu. Memangnya kau tidak tahu siapa pendonormu?"

Hinamori menggeleng cepat.

"Pihak rumah sakit menyembunyikan identitas pendonor karena permintaan dari pendonornya langsung. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus menyembunyikannya? Lalu sekarang kenapa dia mengungkapkannya? Apa karena aku menanyakan jurnalku? Terus, kalau aku tidak pernah tanya jurnalku, dia bakal bawa rahasia ini sampai mati, begitu?! Aku tidak mengerti cara pikir manusia itu!" Hinamori nyerocos tanpa jeda, tanpa rem lagi menyuarakan kebuntuannya. Akibat tidak bisa tidur, dia mengalami migraine berat. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bisa menghadiri _meeting_ hari ini.

"Mungkin dia berpikiran sama," sahut Rukia setelah berdiam sekian lama. Wajahnya tampak serius berpikir.

"Maksudmu?"

Rukia mendekati Hinamori setelah meletakkan tasnya.

"Kau berpikir dia sudah membuang jurnalmu?" Rukia melipat tangan di dada tanpa menurunkan sedikitpun tatapannya ke Hinamori, dan sang manajer _Accounting_ itu mengangguk cepat.

"Mungkin dia juga berpikir kau sudah membuang perasaanmu padanya."

Bagai ditusuk pedang panjang tanpa aba-aba, Hinamori membeku selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya memasrahkan dirinya jatuh terduduk di kursi.

"Sekarang pertanyaanku … kenapa kau menanyakan jurnalmu setelah sekian lama?"

Lidah Hinamori terasa kelu, dia kehilangan sebagian fungsi otak selama beberapa saat, bingung dan tidak bisa menjawab. Sejak bertemu lagi dengan Toushiro, dia sangat ingin menyapanya, tapi dia terlalu pengecut. Bahkan saat rapat akhir tahun dia tidak bisa mengembalikan sorot mata Toushiro sekalipun dia merasa dengan jelas tatapan tajam pria itu ke arahnya. Yang menjadi pemicu sebenarnya adalah Rukia. Kedekatan Toushiro dan Rukia membuat hatinya tergelitik, ada percikan cemburu yang mengusiknya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Rukia.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin bertanya," jawab Hinamori acuh, terlihat jelas menghindari kenyataan.

"Ok, aku ganti pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau katakan setelah dia membuat pengakuan tentang donor ginjal?"

Hinamori mengambil ponselnya, membuka _chat_ yang dikirim Toushiro selama beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Ini bukan obrolan namanya!" protes Rukia setelah melihat barisan _text_ di layar ponsel Hinamori. Semua percakapan hanya satu arah, hanya Toushiro yang mengirimkan pesan tanpa ada balasan dari Hinamori, dan bisa-bisanya Hinamori protes tidak bisa tidur padahal membalas pesan dari Toushiro saja tidak.

"Aku tidak perlu membalas pesannya," sahut Hinamori, masih tidak menerima kalau dia salah.

"Mau sampai kapan kau membiarkan kesalahpahaman ini? Sekarang berapa usiamu? Sudah bukan saatnya lagi kau berperilaku seperti anak kecil begini? Berhenti menghindar dan selesaikan, sebelu-"

"Ok! OK! OK!" Hinamori mengangkat tangannya ke udara, menghentikan omelan panjang Rukia. Dia sampai mencibir tidak terima. Ini pertama kalinya Rukia menceramahinya, biasanya dia yang selalu memberi wejangan ke Rukia. Melihat beberapa orang staff mulai masuk ke ruangan, keduanya kontan memisahkan diri, kembali ke meja masing-masing.

Rukia masih mengawasi Hinamori lewat ekor matanya, dan Hinamori tampak mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat di layar ponselnya, dan perubahan warna wajah Hinamori jauh lebih menarik dari sebelumnya. Rukia sampai mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, pertama kalinya melihat Hinamori kelihatan panik, dan semburat merah langsung menghiasi pipinya, menjalar hingga telinganya yang terekspos akibat tatanan rambut yang dicepol.

Hinamori langsung mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Rukia seolah mengirim sinyal S.O.S.

_Kenapa?_

Rukia menggerakkan bibirnya cepat, tapi tidak lantas beranjak dari kursinya, tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menunjukkan pesan masuk dari Hinamori, _screenshot_ percakapannya dengan Toushiro.

_**Hinamori**__ : Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?_

_**Toushiro**__ : Karena kau juga baru bertanya sekarang, dan aku yakin bahwa harapanku bukan 0% sama sekali. _

_**Hinamori**__ : Apa maksudmu?_

_**Toushiro**__ : Kau tahu kenapa aku memberikan ginjalku padamu? Karena aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Sekalipun aku tahu itu bisa mengurangi waktu hidupku. Saat itu aku berpikir, tidak apa-apa jika masa hidupku berkurang, yang terpenting aku bisa menjalaninya bersama orang yang aku sayang, bahagia bersama. _

Rukia membaca kata-kata Toushiro perlahan dan diulang-ulang, tidak menyangka kalau pria sekaku Toushiro bisa berpikiran seperti ini, bahkan ketika usianya baru 15 tahun. Ini hanya bukti kalau perasaannya ke Hinamori tulus. Rukia menoleh ke arah Hinamori lagi, menuntut Hinamori segera membalas pesan Toushiro, tapi kepala wanita berambut cepol itu menggeleng cepat.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menghindar?!" seru Rukia emosi, sontak seisi ruang _Finance Accounting_ menoleh ke arah Rukia, mereka kaget sampai terlonjak dari kursi masing-masing.

"_Sorry_, aku tidak bicara ke kalian." Rukia menjelaskan sambil mengangkat ponselnya, menunjukkan kalau dia sedang berbalas pesan di ponsel. Nadanya tenang, namun tidak luput mengirim ancaman maut ke Hinamori. Rukia melihat Hinamori mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya, agak panik dan tidak sabar kedua jempolnya bergerak di layar ponsel. Semakin lama, semakin matang rona merah di wajahnya.

_Kenapa lagi dia?_

Rukia penasaran setengah mati melihat perubahan raut wajah Hinamori, tapi kemudian dia menerima _screenshot_ lagi dari Hinamori.

_**Hinamori**__ : Jadi, apakah itu berarti kau masih suka padaku?_

_**Toushiro**__ : Tentu saja, apa yang salah dengan memendam perasaan selama belasan tahun. FYI, aku belum pernah berpacaran. Jadi kau harus tanggungjawab dan berhenti berpetualang tanpa tujuan. Aku lelah melihatmu berganti-ganti pasangan, rasanya aku mau menghancurkan rahang mereka satu per satu._

_**Hinamori **__: Kau tahu?!_

_**Toushiro**__ : Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lolos begitu saja setelah menerima ginjalku?_

_**Hinamori **__: Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?! Bertahun-tahun aku berpikir kau menolakku, tapi ternyata … kau senang membuatku patah hati?_

_**Toushiro**__ : Mungkin, karena aku agak menyukai wajahmu kalau sedang buntu._

_**Hinamori**__ : Dasar manusia maso sadis!_

_**Toushiro**__ : Apakah itu artinya kau dan aku berada dalam satu perahu sekarang?_

Lagi-lagi Rukia emosi melihat bagaimana Hinamori menggantungkan jawaban, padahal sudah sangat jelas. Mengevaluasi bagaimana perubahan drastis Hinamori, juga caranya menjawab pesan demi pesan dari Toushiro. Hanya satu kesimpulannya, mereka saling suka! Tapi anehnya Hinamori seperti ragu dan takut.

"Kalau kau ragu lagi aku pastikan kau akan menyesalinya selama sisa hidupmu! Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali!" ucap Rukia agak keras, frustasi menghadapi tingkah Hinamori. Semua kepala tertuju pada Rukia, terangkat dari pekerjaan yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Iya aku tahu!" sahut Hinamori buntu, dia akhirnya menjawab pesan Toushiro hanya dengan satu kata bias nan ambigu _'Mungkin'_ dan secepat kilat balasan dari Toushiro masuk. Sebuah emoticon senyum dengan kata-kata _'Jawaban macam apa itu? Kau tidak pernah berubah, selalu main aman. Kali ini aku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa kabur lagi'_

Semua mata tertuju pada Hinamori dan Rukia, semua menatap keduanya penuh tanya, interaksi di antara mereka terlihat mencurigakan. Namun mereka harus menahan rasa penasaran mereka karena keduanya langsung pergi menuju _meeting_ pagi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jadi agenda tahun ini dilakukan di hotel? Bahkan mereka memilih salah satu hotel Yadomaru, Inc?" Aizen buka suara sambil meniup uap panas dari kopi instan di gelas kertasnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" sambung Hinamori, menyuapkan ayam goreng tepung ke mulutnya.

"Bukan …." Aizen melihat sekelilingnya sebelum melanjutkan bicara. "Bukankah itu sama saja mereka mengumumkan bahwa proses pertunangan bisnis ini hampir resmi?" bibir Aizen tertarik, terlihat melempar pertanyaan ke arah Shinji yang ikut mendengarkan tapi terlalu sibuk menyantap makan siangnya.

Shinji kebetulan hari ini bebas karena bosnya sedang mengambil cuti dan melakukan _check up_ rutin tahunan. Hal langka dia bisa ikut nimbrung makan siang dengan komplotan gossip JJ. Corp, karena di sana ada Aizen juga Hinamori yang terkenal sebagai intel JJ. Corp.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak punya info apa-apa. Pertemuan terakhir mereka sudah beberapa bulan lalu, dan sejak itu belum ada perkembangan lagi. Mungkin karena Yadomaru, Inc sedang melakukan proyek besar awal tahun ini." Shinji nyerocos tanpa rem, tapi ketika matanya bergerak ke seluruh peserta diskusi, perhatiannya berpusat pada Rukia yang terlihat tenang memakan mie soba. Dia terlihat seperti orang lain yang tidak akan terpengaruh dengan berita pertunangan Grimmjow dan Lisa. Shinji sendiri baru sadar kalau mulutnya lagi-lagi bocor, tidak menahan diri untuk memberi informasi mengenai kehidupan pribadi bosnya. Terlebih dengan status Rukia yang sekarang menjadi tambatan hati bosnya.

"Kalau mereka jadi menikah, aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana bisnis Jepang berada dalam genggaman mereka!" sahut Aizen yang diiringi anggukan kepala para staff _Finance Accounting_.

"Masih belum pasti," komentar Shinji cepat.

"Kenapa belum pasti?" sahut Hinamori.

"Belum pasti kapan mereka menikah," kata Shinji, berharap bisa menebus kesalahannya dan membesarkan hati Rukia, tapi wanita itu tetap bisu sambil menyantap makan siangnya.

"Aku masih penasaran! Kenapa untuk acara nanti yang diundang hanya level manajerial ke atas?" komentar Aizen kesal, karena dirinya belum resmi menjadi manajer setelah dia mengalami perpanjangan masa percobaan sebagai manajer IT.

"Makanya cepat-cepat penuhi persyaratanmu!" sahut Hinamori.

"Terus Toushiro yang bukan level manajerial kenapa bisa ikut?" protes Aizen, dan Hinamori hampir tersedak mendengar nama Toushiro tiba-tiba keluar dari Aizen. Membuatnya mengingat bagaimana pria itu tersenyum meledeknya setelah mereka bubar _meeting_ pelaksaan _event _dua minggu lalu. Lalu sekarang mereka berstatus kekasih, dan Toushiro selalu mengeceknya setiap pulang kerja, tidak mengizinkan Hinamori berkeliaran lagi di bar atau café selepas jam kantor.

"Dia memang bukan level manajerial, tapi kau lupa kontribusi besarnya untuk pemulihan pabrik Nature?" jawab Shinji.

"Tapi aku juga membantu!" Aizen tetap bersikeras.

"Setelah dikunyah berkali-kali oleh bos kau masih punya nyali meminta pengakuan?!" tembak Shinji, langsung membungkam mulut besar Aizen. Pria berkacamata itu langsung cemberut, persis anak kecil ngambek karena tidak dibelikan mainan kesukaannya. Memang dia masuk dalam tim khusus, tapi kontribusinya kadang membuat sang CEO tidak jarang tarik urat dan memberinya cacian karena sering salah.

Hinamori menyenggol Rukia, hingga wanita dengan rambut pendek hitam legam itu mengangkat wajah dari mie yang sedang disantapnya sepenuh hati.

"Tapi diantara semua karyawan JJ. Corp, aku tidak akan kaget kalau kau menerima penghargaan karyawan terbaik tahun ini," Hinamori tersenyum lebar, bangga melihat teman barunya langsung masuk ke jajaran atas dalam waktu singkat.

"Aku?!" Rukia tampak tidak bisa menerima logika dari pernyataan Hinamori.

"Benar! Benar!Aku juga setuju!" sahut salah satu staff _Finance_ yang paling senior, usianya di atas Rukia tapi dia mengakui kinerja Rukia yang patut diacungi jempol, bahkan cenderung senang mendapatkan Rukia sebagai atasannya.

"Karyawan pertama yang diangkat langsung menjadi karyawan tetap oleh komisaris, berkontribusi besar dalam pemulihan pabrik Nature, dan jangan lupa… mengungkap ruang rahasia di JJ _Foundation_," tambah staff _Accounting_ yang lain.

"Entah dapat dari mana ide-ide evaluasinya yang bahkan sering bertentangan dengan Direktur Kurotsuchi tapi selalu tepat sasaran, tidak heran dia jadi favorit CEO," sambung Shinji tanpa ada nada mencemooh, mengakui sepenuhnya kemampuan Rukia.

"Aku hanya bekerja sesuai kemampuanku," jawab Rukia yang menganggap orang-orang terlalu memujinya.

"Inilah yang aku benci darimu, Sayang," bisik Hinamori sambil merangkul bahu Rukia manja. "Standarmu terlalu tinggi, jadi kau menganggap semua biasa saja."

Rukia mengerjap berkali-kali, menalarkan ucapan Hinamori sambil meneliti tatapan orang-orang yang tertuju ke arahnya. Mendapati tatapan penuh tanya orang-orang, Rukia tidak memberikan jawaban, selesai menyantap makan siangnya, otaknya terlalu sibuk memikirkan menu makan malam yang harus dia siapkan. Karena terang-terangan Grimmjow memintanya memasak makan malam saat sarapan tadi pagi. Dengan manjanya berkata kalau dia mungkin akan pulang agak terlambat, tapi mau makan masakan Rukia. Tidak spesifik menyebutkan menu, dia hanya meminta makan malam.

"Masih ada seminggu lagi sampai hari H, kira-kira kau mau pakai baju apa?" Hinamori mengembalikan pikiran Rukia yang sedang mengawang-awang.

"Kan cuma dibilang pakaian semi formal," sahut Rukia cepat, tidak ingin membahas lebih jauh.

"Dan kau lupa kalau acara dilaksanakan bulan Februari," tambah Hinamori agak kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Masih musim dingin, kan?" tanya Rukia yang masih bingung dengan konsep dalam benak Hinamori.

"Ini acara indoor, Rukia. Bulan Februari, tidak bisakah kau lebih antusias sedikit, kau harus pakai warna _pink_!"

Rukia bergidik ngeri membayangkan dirinya memakai baju warna pink, karena satu-satunya pakaian miliknya yang berwarna _pink_ hanyalah _sweater_ kebesaran kesukaannya. Sangat tidak mungkin memakai sweater itu di acara kantor, sangat-sangat tidak mungkin.

"Kita belanja sore ini?" Hinamori mengerling nakal, membuat Shinji dan Aizen sama-sama hampir muntah menghadapi sikap genit Hinamori yang bakal membuat siapapun berpikir kalau dirinya dan Rukia sepasang kekasih.

"Aku ada janji, lagipula aku tidak mau pakai warna _pink_ di acara kantor. Aku bukan remaja lagi."

Kandas sudah.

Hinamori tidak bisa mendebat Rukia lagi, karena lagi-lagi logika Rukia menjadi tembok besar Berlin, menjadi penghalang kesenangan dan kreatifitasnya.

"Lagipula memangnya pacarmu bakal mengizinkanmu tebar pesona di sana?!" seloroh Rukia seraya merapikan peralatan bekas makannya, bersiap mengangkutnya ke bagian cuci piring. Hinamori langsung beku di tempat, Rukia dengan terbukanya menyebutkan pacarnya, untungnya tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia dan Toushiro berpacaran sekarang. Al hasil dia cuma nyengir lebar menjawab tatapan penuh tanya Aizen dan Shinji, buru-buru menyusul Rukia padahal dia belum selesai makan demi menghindari pertanyaan yang pasti menyulitkannya.

Mulut Rukia kadang terlalu polos, masih syukur Rukia tidak menyebutkan nama, kalau sampai nama Toushiro lolos, dan seisi JJ. Corp tahu kalau mereka berpacaran, bisa geger dunia persilatan.

.

.

.

Rukia melihat masakan sederhana yang masih mengepulkan uap panas di meja makan. Dia memasak menu sederhana, sup daging pedas, telur dadar gulung, tumis wortel dan buncis. Berhubung isi kulkas juga terbatas, karena mereka belum belanja lagi jadilah menu seadanya.

Melirik jam di dinding, sudah menunjuk di angka 8. Tidak ada pesan dari Grimmjow, dan Rukia tidak ingin mengganggunya, karena tadi sore dia mendapat pesan dari Shinji kalau Pak CEO sedang _meeting_ alot dengan Komisaris Baraggan perihal pelaksanaan _event_ di bulan Februari nanti.

Merupakan hal baru komisaris ikut campur dalam pelaksanaan event, Shinji sendiri tidak ragu mengeluh di dalam pesannya ketika memberitahu Rukia. Mungkin karena dilaksanakan di hotel milik grup Yadomaru, maka dari itu komisaris sampai repot-repot ikut campur.

Tidak ingin membiarkan diri bosan menunggu, Rukia menyalakan tv, duduk di sofa dan menonton pertunjukan orkestra di salah satu saluran kesukaannya. Alunan musik menghanyutkan cemas dan gelisahnya tentang obrolan siang tadi. Bukan tidak tergganggu sama sekali ketika dia mendengar bahasan tentang pertunangan Grimmjow, tapi Rukia juga tidak ingin memberatkan hatinya lagi setelah susah payah berusaha bahagia. Sekarang adalah masa-masa bahagianya, dia ingin menikmatinya dan membuang semua cemas di hatinya. Pertunangan Grimmjow dan Lisa adalah hal yang ingin dia biarkan terselip dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Kenapa kau bengong?!"

Rukia menoleh ke sosok tinggi yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelahnya. Grimmjow sedang membuka jas, melemparkannya ke sisi sofa lain yang kosong, dan menarik dasinya hingga copot, membuka tiga kancing teratas kemejanya yang terkancing rapat hingga terasa mencekik.

"Kapan kau pulang?" Rukia bertanya sambil mengerjap berkali-kali, heran kenapa dia tidak mendengar suara pintu dibuka ataupun langkah Grimmjow sama sekali.

"Kau terlalu fokus menonton, sampai tidak mendengar. Ah … aku pulang." Grimmjow mengerang, membuang lelah yang berkumpul di bahunya hingga postur tubuhnya hampir ikutan bungkuk.

"Selamat dat-ang," Rukia menjawab salam Grimmjow, namun pria itu menghempaskan diri ke sofa, dan menyandarkan kepala di pangkuan Rukia.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bebas. Aku lelah sekali …." keluh Grimmjow seraya terpejam, menghirup wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Rukia.

"Seharusnya kau mandi dulu," protes Rukia, tapi Grimmjow malah meraih satu tangan Rukia, membawanya ke pipi, menyesap kelembutan telapak tangan wanita yang dicintainya itu.

"Apakah begitu melelahkan _meeting_-nya?" tanya Rukia, menyerah memaksa Grimmjow beranjak dari pangkuannya. Dia malah membelai rambut Grimmjow dengan tangannya yang bebas. Menyisir rambut lembut berwarna biru Grimmjow penuh sayang.

"Ehm …" Grimmjow membuka mata, dan pandangannya bertemu dengan kolam ungu menenangkan Rukia, mengirim kehangatan lain ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Pak Tua tidak pernah mau satu kata, jadi kami harus berkali-kali mengulang bahasan. Mungkin kalau dibuat buku, kata-kata yang aku ucapkan selama _meeting_ bisa jadi satu novel!" lanjut Grimmjow emosi, mengingat bagaimana ayahnya selalu menentang ide-idenya. Padahal ini juga hanya acara internal, bukan perayaan wah yang harus mematangkan konsep sampai ke akar.

"Kau seperti anak kecil. Apa ini caramu merajuk?" ledek Rukia, dan Grimmjow tersenyum, mengecup telapak tangan Rukia lama.

"Sepertinya, he he he … emmm … Rukia ….?"

Rukia menatap Grimmjow karena perubahan dalam intonasi suara pria itu.

"Andai kau dan aku berada di posisi Hinamori dan Toushiro …." Grimmjow tampak ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya, Rukia membaca dengan jelas hal itu dan dia tersenyum menenangkan.

"Apakah aku rela memberikan satu ginjalku untukmu?" kata Rukia, menyelesaikan pertanyaan Grimmjow yang menggantung.

Grimmjow mengangguk menjawab Rukia.

"Kenapa pertanyaanmu _random_ sekali? Bukankah otak cerdasmu sudah lelah berpikir seharian?" canda Rukia, dan Grimmjow menggeleng, kembali membawa telapak tangan Rukia bertemu dengan pipinya. Matanya lurus menatap Rukia, menunggu jawaban dengan serius.

Tampak berpikir keras, Rukia menggaruk sisi dagunya, membuat Grimmjow menatapnya penuh cemas dalam pengharapan.

"Aku tidak akan keberatan. Karena bagiku, jauh lebih baik menghabiskan 25 tahun bersama orang yang aku sayangi, dari pada 50 tahun tapi sendirian. Aku tidak peduli akan bahagia atau tidak nanti. Jika bahagia, maka itu adalah keberuntunganku, tapi kalaupun tidak bahagia, setidaknya ada kau di sisiku. Kau tahu, hidupku tidak semulus mereka," lanjut Rukia penuh keyakinan, tidak tampak bimbang barang sekejap.

"Arghh … kenapa aku sangat mencintaimu?!" seru Grimmjow seraya memiringkan tubuh dengan wajah menghadap tubuh Rukia, tanpa ragu dia mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang Rukia dan membenamkan wajahnya di perut Rukia. Rukia bisa melihat semu merah penuh kebahagiaan di pipi Grimmjow sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya. Grimmjow yang seperti ini tampak menggemaskan. Ini pertama kalinya dia berpikir kalau pria bertubuh tinggi besar, dengan suara berat penuh karisma dan tatap menusuk seperti pedang ini, bisa berperilaku imut seperti anak kecil.

"Makan malammu keburu dingin nanti."

"Sebentar saja, Rukia …"

Rukia membiarkan Grimmjow terbaring sambil memeluknya, dan dia membelai rambut Grimmjow, membuat pria berbadan besar itu seperti anak kecil yang haus dimanja. Lama Grimmjow terbaring di pangkuan Rukia, menikmati sentuhan dan wangi tubuh Rukia, menenangkan syarafnya yang sempat mendidih, meredakan luapan emosi di hatinya. Bagai pengembara yang baru saja menemukan tempat berteduh dari teriknya matahari, seperti itulah dia menyukai setiap momen bersama Rukia setelah hari-hari panjang melelahkannya di kantor. Tiap tarikan napasnya seirama dengan belaian tangan Rukia, membuat hatinya semakin ingin memeluk sosok wanita lembut di sisinya ini.

Selama ini kasih sayang dia terima dari orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu berasal dari statusnya, dari posisinya, atau yang terparah adalah karena wajahnya yang mirip almarhum Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez yang sesungguhnya. Dia pernah begitu menyukai kasih sayang dari Unohana, tapi di sisi lain dia juga muak karena hati kecilnya selalu menyadari bahwa bukan dirinya yang dilihat oleh Unohana.

"Sebenarnya … aku bukan anak kandung Baraggan Jeagerjaquez," bisik Grimmjow ragu-ragu, dia terdiam sejenak setelah mengucapkan sebaris kalimat dalam suara puraunya, menunggu reaksi Rukia, namun Rukia tidak mengatakan apapun, bahkan belaian tangannya tidak berhenti, sampai Grimmjow sendiri meragukan apakah dia benar-benar mengatakannya atau tidak.

Mendongak dan merubah posisi kepalanya hingga bisa melihat mata Rukia langsung, dia mendapati wanita dengan rambut hitam legam itu tengah tersenyum padanya, tersenyum sekalipun perlahan matanya melembut.

"Ah … jangan melihatku begitu, Rukia," keluh Grimmjow seraya tertawa dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, merasa hatinya melemah sedemikian rupa saat melihat perhatian Rukia. Dia tidak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya yang sedang terpuruk begini.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan mengakui kelemahanmu sendiri, dan aku akan mendengarkannya. Ini tentang hidupmu, dan aku ingin lebih mengenalmu," bisik Rukia seraya menarik turun tangan Grimmjow, hati-hati dan tidak memaksa. "Bukankah tidak adil, ketika kau mengetahui semua tentangku sementara aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu?" lanjut Rukia seraya menarik tangan besar Grimmjow ke pipinya.

"Saat aku berumur 8 tahun aku diculik dan dibuang ke jalan. Bertahun-tahun hidup di jalan, luntang-lantung. Aku berusaha mencari keluargaku, aku dibuang di kota yang tidak aku kenal, hingga akhirnya Baraggan menemukanku, berkata bahwa dia akan memberikanku makan dan tempat tinggal. Aku terlalu bahagia, hingga akhirnya dipertemukan dengan Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez yang asli. Sosoknya yang sekarat, dan tersenyum sinis ke arahku. Seolah berkata, _'Kau sampah yang akan menggantikanku? Jangan pernah lupa kalau kau hanya pemeran pengganti'_,_"_ tutur Grimmjow sambil mengingat raut wajah Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez yang asli.

"Lalu siapa namamu sebenarnya?" tanya Rukia sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku sudah membuang namaku, dan bersumpah tidak akan menyebutnya lagi."

Rukia melihat luka mendalam di mata Grimmjow.

"Bukan karena aku membenci keluarga kandungku, tapi karena rasa bersalah, dan aku tidak ingin mempermalukan mereka karena memiliki anak sepertiku. Saat aku berusia 23 tahun, ada kejadian mengerikan yang menjadi titik balik hidupku. Aku mengetahui kalau ayahku terus berusaha mencariku hingga akhir hidupnya, dan aku, anak tidak tahu diri, dengan mudahnya menyimpulkan kalau mereka membuangku dan menerima uluran tangan Baraggan. Sejak saat itu aku membuang masa laluku, dan memutuskan untuk menjadi Jeagerjaquez seutuhnya. Aku tidak peduli siksaan atau belati macam apapun yang menusukku, aku hanya berpikir untuk terus melangkah," tutur Grimmjow dalam suara purau, suaranya bergetar sementara pelupuk matanya perlahan basah.

Dia menelan kembali kisah mengerikan yang ingin dia ceritakan pada Rukia, karena dirinya sendiri takut mengingat hari penuh darah itu. Hanya dengan mengingatnya saja sudah cukup membuatnya ingin me-_reset_ kembali hidupnya. Dia masih merasakan dengan jelas darah yang membanjiri lantai gudang dan senyum yang berusaha menenangkannya. Hari di mana kebenciannya pada Baraggan mencapai puncak.

Tidak tega melihat kepedihan yang menyelimuti Grimmjow, Rukia membungkukkan tubuh dan mencium dahi Grimmjow seraya melingkarkan tangannya di dada Grimmjow. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Grimmjow memiliki masa lalu yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Bahkan seorang Grimmjow yang selalu tampak sempurna, terlihat akan runtuh seketika.

"Apakah bekas luka di punggungmu …" Rukia tidak ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya, dalam ingatannya dia mengingat dengan jelas bekas luka di punggung Grimmjow saat mereka pertama kali bercinta.

"Bukan, luka di punggungku bukan karena kejadian hari itu, melainkan Baraggan. Setiap kesalahan yang aku perbuat, satu cambukan. Bukan hal baru, biar begitu, bagai orang bodoh aku terus membiarkan Pak Tua menyiksaku," jawab Grimmjow sambil tertawa lirih, dia melihat mata Rukia langsung untuk pertama kalinya, mendapati genangan air mata di mata ungu gelapnya.

"Hei … kenapa kau menangis?" Grimmjow terlonjak dari pangkuan Rukia, langsung meraih pipi Rukia yang basah, menghapus jejak air mata yang terasa hangat di permukaan jarinya, kemudian dia memeluk wanita bertubuh mungil itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa tertawa menceritakan hal menyedihkan begitu?" protes Rukia.

"A-aku … emmm …" Grimmjow tergagap, tidak bisa menjawab Rukia karena dia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana harus bersikap.

"Kau juga begitu, kan?" akhirnya Grimmjow memiliki jawaban yang tepat dan menembak Rukia di tempat yang sama. Kata-katanya sontak membuat Rukia memisahkan diri darinya, memberi jarak di antara mereka, langsung cemberut tidak terima kata-kata Grimmjow.

"Auw … jangan marah begitu, lihat kerutanmu di mana-mana." Berusaha membujuk Rukia, pria bermata biru itu mencubit pipi Rukia, tapi Rukia tetap pasang wajah yang sama.

"Aku minta maaf, jangan marah lagi, ok?" Grimmjow mengatupkan kedua tangan di udara sambil tersenyum, pasang wajah memelas, dan mendapati raut wajah Rukia mengendur, dia memeluk Rukia lagi, namun tidak memberikan jeda ataupun meminta izin, Grimmjow menyambar bibir Rukia, mengecupnya cepat.

"Aku mandi …." katanya seraya berlari masuk ke kamar mandi, takut kena omelan Rukia lagi karena sudah mencium tanpa izin. Rukia hanya tersenyum melihat Grimmjow yang nyengir lebar sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia kemudian beranjak ke dapur, memanaskan sup yang sudah dingin.

Sepasang mata sendu Rukia menerawang melihat uap yang perlahan muncul dari panci, merenungkan kisah mereka, lalu bagaimana dia menjawab pertannyaan Grimmjow tadi jika mereka berada dalam situasi seperti Hinamori dan Toushiro.

Dalam diam dia sedikit merasa ragu, namun jawabannya tulus dari hati. Selama ada Grimmjow, dia yakin bisa melaluinya, karena bagi hatinya yang sudah memiliki terlalu banyak luka, Grimmjow adalah harapan dan penopang yang membantunya melewati saat-saat tersulit dalam hidupnya. Dia pun ingin menjadi orang yang bisa menguatkan Grimmjow.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Akhir pekan setelah selama seminggu penuh terisi dengan kesibukan persiapan acara perayaan tahunan JJ. Corp akhirnya tiba. Setiap harinya Grimmjow terpaksa harus pulang malam dan selalu mendapati Rukia sudah tertidur karena dia harus bertemu banyak kolega, pertemuan demi pertemuan karena harus mengatur banyak hal.

Bagai orang mabuk, dia terbangun dengan jiwa setengah sadar, membuka mata sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan, mencari sosok Rukia yang sudah tidak ada di sampingnya, sisi lain tempat tidur kosong.

"Rukia …?" panggil Grimmjow dalam suara serak, tenggorokannya kering bukan kepalang. Dia ingat meneguk beberapa gelas _wine_ semalam.

Menunggu beberapa saat, Grimmjow kembali mengucek matanya, mencari sosok Rukia.

"Sudah bangun?"

Grimmjow menoleh ke arah suara, suara tenang dan menyenangkan Rukia menyapa telinganya, mengirim kelegaan keseluruh hatinya yang sempat resah.

Rukia tersenyum menghampiri Grimmjow, merasa sangat gemas melihat sikap Grimmjow begitu terbangun dari tidur lelapnya langsung mencarinya. Seperti anak kucing yang langsung mencari induknya begitu membuka mata. Melangkah santai dengan baki berisi secangkir teh madu hangat di tangannya, dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur, menyodorkannya pada Grimmjow.

"Ehm …" tangan besar Grimmjow menerima cangkir dan menyesap teh, hangat dan menghapus dahaga yang menyiksanya. Seluruh sel di otaknya terbangun seketika, dan dia langsung menghabiskan isi cangkir hingga tetes terakhir. Rukia sangat mengerti bagaimana harus menangani situasi _mood_-nya yang sangat buruk. Mengambil cangkir kosong dari Grimmjow dan meletakkannya di atas meja samping tempat tidur, Rukia meneliti perubahan raut wajah Grimmjow.

"Ru~ki~a~~~" Grimmjow merengek dan langsung menangkap tubuh Rukia, memeluknya erat seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu wanita berambut hitam legam itu, menyesap wangi tubuh yang memuaskan seluruh indra penciumannya.

"Kenapa kau manja sekali? Kau bahkan menciumi hampir seluruh bagian wajahku semalam. Aku sampai terbangun, tapi saat aku membuka mata kau malah langsung rebahan dan tidur pulas." Rukia membalas pelukan Grimmjow, mengusap belakang kepala Grimmjow, mengelus rambut tak beraturannya.

"Kita sudah tinggal satu atap, tapi kenapa waktuku bersamamu lebih sedikit dari sebelumnya?" protes Grimmjow yang menarik napas panjang dan kembali mencari tempat hangat di lekuk leher Rukia.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang merajuk?" balas Rukia sambil terkekeh menghadapi sikap kekanakan Grimmjow.

"Ok!" tiba-tiba Grimmjow mengambil jarak di antara mereka, keteguhan di matanya menunjukkan tekad bulat tak tergoyahkan, kedua tangannya mendarat di bahu Rukia. "Hari ini kita harus kencan! Pertama kita ke pantai, lalu makan siang di café kesukaanku, sorenya kita nonton, makan malam romantis dan menghabiskan malam di onsen. Ok?!" Grimmjow nyerocos panjang lebar menyebutkan agenda yang terbentuk begitu saja dalam benaknya, matanya berbinar cerah menunggu jawaban Rukia.

"Pantai? Ini bahkan belum musim semi. Lalu nonton? Onsen?" mata Rukia membelalak membayangkan rentetan rencana dalam benak Grimmjow.

Grimmjow mengangguk antusias. Padahal sampai beberapa detik sebelumnya Grimmjow terlihat seperti manusia yang kehilangan separuh nyawa, lalu sekarang dia terlihat begitu bersemangat dengan mata berkobar penuh semangat.

"Kau berencana membuat tubuhmu kelelahan?! Kau perlu istirahat setelah seminggu penuh lembur," sahut Rukia yang berusaha meluruskan logika Grimmjow.

"Jadi kau tidak mau kencan? Padahal aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Eng? Eng?" Grimmjow mengeluarkan nada suara yang jauh lebih manja dari sebelumnya.

"Kau kalau sudah manja begini mirip kucing besar, tahu?!" ledek Rukia yang langsung menangkup sisi wajah Grimmjow, dan sekalipun sudah disebut kucing besar, Grimmjow tidak bergeming tetap mengirim binar mata memohon.

Rukia tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah, sekarang kau mandi, kita sarapan baru berangkat, ok? Perjalanan akan panjang kalau kau tetap mau ke pantai." Rukia mengecup dahi Grimmjow dan mengisyaratkan pria itu segera beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Oyye!" Grimmjow berseru sambil melompat bangun dari tempat tidur, kegirangan karena Rukia menyetujuinya. Gelenyar hangat yang kemudian menyelimuti hatinya terasa begitu nyaman.

.

.

.

Grimmjow terdiam di depan gerbang masuk stasiun kereta. Awalnya dia merasa bingung kenapa Rukia melarangnya menelepon Shinji saat meminta mobil untuk agenda kencan mereka hari ini.

"Kenapa naik kereta?" tanya Grimmjow tidak mengerti, dia sudah membayangkan akan menyetir dan mendengarkan musik sambil mengobrol dengan Rukia sepanjang perjalanan.

Mereka mengenakan pakaian paling kasual, Grimmjow menggunakan kacamata bingkai tebal sebagai pengubah penampilan mahalnya sebagai seorang CEO JJ. Corp. Rukia menggunakan _sweater_ tebal berwarna hitam, senada dengan _sweater_ yang Grimmjow gunakan, ditambah _beanie hat_ warna putih yang sama. Topi ini khusus adalah pilihan Rukia yang ingin mengenakan _couple item_ sesuai bayangannya. Mungkin terkesan tidak cocok mengingat usia mereka yang sudah bukan remaja lagi, tapi dia menyukai penampilan Grimmjow yang terlihat sederhana tapi juga memesona.

"Aku ingin kau tidur selama perjalanan, lihat kantung matamu," jawab Rukia seraya menunjuk lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Grimmjow. "Kau tahu kan betapa nyamannya bahuku?" lanjut Rukia seraya menepuk bahunya yang tampak _fluffy_ karena _sweater_ tebal yang dia gunakan. Rukia tidak menunggu jawaban Grimmjow, karena perubahan sorot mata di kolam kebiruan milik Grimmjow. Kebahagiaan terpancar jelas sekalipun bibirnya masih mengerucut kesal.

"Ayo?" Rukia mengangkat tangannya, menunggu reaksi dari Grimmjow, dan ketika pria itu dengan sukarela mengaitkan jemari mereka, keduanya bergandengan tangan masuk ke stasiun sambil tersenyum. Grimmjow mempertahankan senyumnya saat Rukia berjalan satu langkah di depannya, menuntunnya. Dalam pandangannya, dia bisa melihat sosok mungil Rukia yang jauh lebih besar. Seseorang yang selalu bisa melegakan hatinya, mengobati lelahnya tanpa perlu diminta.

Setelah berjalan menyusuri gerbong sambil mencari tempat duduk sesuai tiket mereka, akhirnya mereka bisa duduk kursi di bagian tengah gerbong. Rukia mengisyaratkan Grimmjow mengambil tempat dekat jendela, sempat membuat Grimmjow bertanya-tanya.

"Aku tidak mau wajah tampanmu saat tidur jadi tontonan orang," bisik Rukia pelan, menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap Grimmjow.

Mendengar jawaban Rukia, Grimmjow langsung memeluk Rukia penuh gemas, tidak tahan dengan sikap Rukia yang terlihat _overprotective_ tapi juga lucu. Panik karena Grimmjow tiba-tiba memeluknya, Rukia memukul punggung pria tinggi itu, sambil mendorongnya agar segera masuk duduk di kursi.

"Kau memilih kursi yang tepat," ucap Grimmjow saat melihat ke arah luar dan menikmati pemandangan saat kereta bergerak meninggalkan stasiun.

"Karena aku belajar dari bosku yang selalu ingin semua sempurna," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum, dan Grimmjow langsung meraih tangan Rukia, mengecup telapak tangan mungil Rukia dan membawanya ke pipi, menyesapi kehangatan dan kelembutannya. Rukia terkesiap, dan hendak menarik tangannya karena malu, tapi melihat betapa tenangnya Grimmjow dia mengurungkan niatnya. Sikap blak-blakan Grimmjow yang bahkan tidak terlihat ragu menunjukkan kasih sayangnya di tempat umum membuatnya bahagia tapi juga canggung.

"Musik?" Rukia menyodorkan satu _earphone_ berwarna putihnya kepada Grimmjow, sementara bagian lainnya sudah terpasang di telinganya.

Grimmjow menerimanya, dan segera memasangnya. Lantunan musik klasik memuaskan telinganya, dan meluapkan isi hatinya, dia merangkul Rukia, membawa wanita itu masuk ke pelukannya, setelah sebelumnya menaikkan _armrest _yang memisahkan mereka. Menarik napas panjang, menghirup wangi tubuh Rukia yang lebih nyaman dari pada aromaterapi, perlahan ketenangan merambati benaknya.

"Bukan seharusnya bahuku yang menjadi sandaran?" desis Rukia perlahan, tidak menghindari tempat nyaman di dada Grimmjow.

"Ini jauh lebih nyaman dari pada meresikokan kepelaku cidera karena bahu kurusmu," jawab Grimmjow menggoda Rukia. Reaksi Rukia tepat seperti dugaannya. Wanita mungil itu langsung mendongak, mengirim sorot mata tajam dengan bibir mengerucut, layaknya musuh yang siap menyerang, tapi wanita bermata ungu gelap itu hanya memukul lengannya pelan.

"Ah … berhentilah membuatku jatuh cinta lebih dari ini, Rukia," bisik Grimmjow, menahan dorongan hatinya untuk menelan Rukia bulat-bulat. Ia gemas bukan main melihat reaksi Rukia. Bahkan setelah melontarkan kalimat gombal, pipi Rukia malah makin merona merah. Tidak sanggup lagi menerima getaran di hatinya, jadilah Grimmjow menyusupkan jemarinya di belakang kepala Rukia, mendongakkan kepala Rukia sebelum mengecup bibir mungil Rukia dengan sangat perlahan, menyampaikan isi hatinya lewat sentuhan bibirnya.

Rukia mati langkah. Setelah menerima kecupan Grimmjow, dia menyembunyikan wajah di dada pria itu, menutupi panas yang menjalar dari wajah hingga telinganya. Jantungnya berdetak luar biasa cepat, keras dan menggebu, seolah ingin mengumumkan pada dunia kalau dia sedang bahagia.

Keduanya menyesuaikan posisi duduk hingga cukup nyaman dan terlelap selama dalam perjalanan.

Hampir jam 11 siang ketika keduanya sampai di stasiun pemberhentian akhir. Dari stasiun mereka hanya perlu berjalan kaki sekitar 10 menit untuk bisa mencapai pantai yang mereka ingin kunjungi. Grimmjow membetulkan letak topi _beanie-_nya, dan tepat saat mereka melangkah keluar pintu stasiun, sinar matahari yang cerah menyapa mereka. Suasana daerah pesisir yang tenang dan tentram terasa sangat kental, bahkan udaranya terasa begitu bersih. Grimmjow reflek merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar ke sisi tubuh, menghirup banyak-banyak udara yang membilas paru-parunya. Rukia yang kebetulan berdiri di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah CEO yang sangat menggambarkan orang metropolis yang lama tidak berlibur.

"_Let's go_!"

Grimmjow merangkul bahu Rukia penuh semangat, dan langsung melangkahkan kaki menuruni anak tangga turun menuju jalan umum. Belum ada tiga langkah yang mereka ambil, tiba-tiba angin kencang berhembus ke arah mereka, mengirim udara musim dingin yang menggigit kulit. Reflek Grimmjow membatu di tempat, matanya tertutup rapat menghindari butiran debu dan sisa salju masuk ke matanya.

"Inilah alasanku bertanya kenapa kau mau ke pantai di udara dingin begini," protes Rukia blak-blakan, tapi Grimmjow menjawabnya lewat tawa lepas dan kembali menggiringnya melangkah.

"Karena aku anti _mainstream_!"

Grimmjow menarik kedua sisi bibirnya lebar-lebar dan langsung memacu langkahnya, semakin cepat hingga Rukia terlepas dari rangkulan tangannya. Dia tidak sabar ketika terdengar suara deburan ombak, hingga tidak sadar melangkahkan kaki lebih lebar. Rukia membiarkan Grimmjow yang terlalu antusias berada di depannya, melihat siluet pria tinggi besar itu sungguh menentramkan hatinya. Grimmjow sungguh mirip kucing ukuran besar, kadang manja, kadang terlalu bersemangat, kadang juga sangat mudah cemburu juga emosi, selalu cari perhatian. Tapi dari semuanya, itulah alasan yang membuat hatinya tertambat pada Grimmjow.

"Ayo, Rukia!" Grimmjow melambaikan tangan ketika dia sampai ke bibir pantai, sepatunya tenggelam di atas pasir dekat jilatan air yang digiring ombak. Angin yang berhembus luar biasa dingin, tapi dia terlalu senang sampai tidak lagi mempedulikannya.

Rukia membetulkan letak ransel di punggungnya dan berlari mendekati Grimmjow sambil tersenyum. Pantai yang terhampar luas, dan hanya ada mereka berdua. Langit biru terang, dengan sinar matahari yang cerah memberikan warna pada sosok Grimmjow bagai lukisan natural.

Dia mengambil ponsel dari kantong sweaternya dan mengambil foto Grimmjow yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil, maju mundur menghindari air. Senyum polosnya, tawa lepasnya, lambaian tangannya, bahkan hingga lompatan _random_ yang terlihat sangat natural.

_Ayah, aku menemukan kebahagiaanku, dan aku mencintainya sepenuh hatiku._

Rukia menyentuh dadanya, merasakan hangat menyelimuti hatinya. Kerinduan pada ayah, rasa cintanya pada Grimmjow, bercampur mengirim kebahagiaan yang mengiris di dalam hatinya. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Rukia, namun dia tersenyum menikmati kebagiaannya yang tanpa syarat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo sini!" Grimmjow berseru seraya berlari mendekati Rukia, dan Rukia langsung menjatuhkan tas dari punggungnya, menyambut tangan Grimmjow yang terulur, dan keduanya berlari melawan udara dingin, menikmati kebebasan yang menghapus penat dalam hati mereka.

Rukia tertawa lepas ketika Grimmjow meminta di foto dengan pose melompat tinggi tapi malah mendarat dengan bokongnya karena tidak bisa mengimbangi bobot badan di atas pasir pantai.

"Apa-apaan posemu itu, Ha ha ha!" Rukia tertawa lepas sambil memegangi perutnya. Grimmjow memandangi Rukia yang bermandikan cahaya matahari dengan laut sebagai latar belakangnya, dengan cepat di meraih ponselnya, mengabadikan wajah tertawa Rukia dalam tangkapan kamera ponselnya. Tawa cerah yang bisa mengirim kebahagiaan hanya dengan melihatnya.

Rukia berhenti tertawa, berusaha mengendalikan diri dan melihat Grimmjow sedang mengarahkan ponsel ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau pasti mengambil wajah jelekku, kan?" serbu Rukia yang langsung berhambur mendekati Grimmjow.

"Bukan, ayo kita foto. Dari tadi kita belum foto berdua!"

Grimmjow berdiri dan mengisyaratkan Rukia berdiri di sebelahnya. Saat tangannya terangkat mengarahkan kamera depan ke wajah mereka, dia tidak bisa menahan tawa karena Rukia hanya bisa terfoto sampai batas leher karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang terlalu signifikan.

"Tuh, kan?! Aku tahu aku pendek!" seru Rukia, meluapkan kekesalannya dan langsung memukul lengan Grimmjow.

"Ok! Ok!" Grimmjow tertawa pasrah mendapati Rukia yang cemberut. Dia berpindah tempat ke belakang Rukia, lalu mengarahkan kamera ke depan, membidik wajah keduanya sementara dia membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar dengan satu tangan merangkul di depan dada Rukia, dan ketika timer beraksi, Rukia langsung meraih tangan Grimmjow dengan kedua tangannya, seolah sedang bergantung. Tersenyum lepas tanpa beban, dan sempat mengubah beberapa pose dan ekspresi dalam posisi yang sama.

"Ok!" Grimmjow menurunkan tangannya yang terasa pegal akibat lama mengangkat ponsel.

"Coba aku lihat!" Rukia langsung merapat ingin memeriksa hasil jepretan mereka, tapi Grimmjow mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, menjauhkannya dari jangkauan tangan pendek Rukia.

"Jangan mulai, Grimm!" ancam Rukia yang merenggut sisi kanan dan kiri sweater Grimmjow, mengisyaratkan kalau dia siap menggelitik pria tinggi besar itu tanpa ampun.

"Ha ha ha! Kalau kau berani melakukannya, kau sudah siap aku serang di tempat terbuka begini?" tantang Grimmjow, dan seketika itu juga Rukia langsung mengkeret ketakutan.

"Curang!" gerutu Rukia seraya membuang muka. Grimmjow tidak membiarkannya begitu saya, dengan cepat dia memeluk Rukia sambil berbisik minta maaf. Rukia yang awalnya masih kesal, perlahan luluh, dan membalas pelukan Grimmjow, mereka sama-sama terdiam menyesapi hangat tubuh satu sama lain.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama Rukia, jauh dari Tokyo, jauh dari kerumitan hidupnya, jauh dari drama berkepanjangan di JJ. Corp, membuat Grimmjow mengingat bagaimana konyolnya awal pertemuannya dengan Rukia. Jika saja Pak Tua tidak mengusirnya, mungkin selamanya dia tidak akan bisa bertemu Rukia, selamanya tidak akan bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini.

"Sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa sulit sekali mendapatkan hatimu," bisik Grimmjow sepenuh hati.

"Kenapa?" Rukia mendongka dan menatap mata biru cerah Grimmjow langsung.

"Karena kau membawa kunci kebahagiaan dalam hidupku. Terima kasih telah terlahir ke dunia ini, Rukia. Terima kasih telah bersedia menerimaku."

Rukia terdiam, napasnya tercekat, dan dengan cepat air matanya menggenang. Sekalipun dengan mata basah, Rukia tersenyum bahagia. Dia menggeleng cepat menjawab Grimmjow.

"Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan hal itu. Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku dari kehidupan kelamku. Kau telah menarikku dari dasar jurang saat aku berpikir untuk menyerah," desis Rukia dalam suara bergetar, kesungguhan dalam kata-katanya terpancar jelas dari sorot matanya yang lembut, mata yang basah oleh airmata bahagia.

Grimmjow mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Rukia. "Jangan menangis, kau kelihatan jelek kalau menangis …" ledek Grimmjow dan Rukia mendenguskan tawanya karena di saat seperti ini pun Grimmjow masih saja meledeknya.

Grimmjow kembali mengeratkan lengkungan tangannya, mendekap Rukia seolah dia ingin memenjara Rukia selamanya dalam hidupnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia mencintai seseorang, dan sepenuh hati dia menginginkan wanita ini terus berada di sisinya, selamanya.

"Bukankah sayang kalau sudah ke pantai tapi tidak menyentuh airnya?" Grimmjow melepas pelukannya, matanya melirik ke air pantai yang menjilat-jilat di dekat kaki mereka, seolah berusaha menggapai mereka tapi tidak pernah bisa.

"Tidak ada bedanya dengan air es, Grimm!" jawab Rukia cepat.

Biarpun begitu, Grimmjow tidak mengindahkan peringatan Rukia, dia melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya, menggulung celananya hingga batas lutut dan dengan berani menghampiri air laut. Kakinya sempat ngilu begitu menginjak dinginnya permukaan pasir pantai, tapi saat kena air laut, jauh lebih dingin dari bayangannya sampai dia membeku di tempat, terkesima dengan wajah mengkerut mengekspresikan dingin yang menyerangnya. Reaksi Grimmjow membuat Rukia tertawa, ekspresi di wajah Grimmjow benar-benar polos, seperti anak kecil yang baru dibebaskan bermain setelah sekian lama terkurung.

Penasaran, Rukiapun melakukan hal yang sama, dan ternyata air laut benar-benar dingin.

"Kau bisa menahannya?" protes Rukia yang mendapati Grimmjow malah berjingkrak kegirangan dengan kaki terendam air hingga batas betis.

"Dingin sih, tapi seru! Anggap saja uji nyali!" sahut Grimmjow yang mengajak Rukia mendekat ke arahnya.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit keduanya bermain air, serangan dingin membuat mereka tidak bisa tahan berlama-lama. Mereka segera beranjak dari air yang dinginnya sampai membuat permukaan kulit mereka mengeriput dan kebas. Mereka bergandengan tangan meninggalkan pantai sambil menenteng sepatu mereka menuju _minimarket_ terdekat. Keduanya bermandikan sinar matahari siang yang membilas dinginnya udara perlahan. Pemandangan yang kontras dengan latar hamparan laut berdebur tanpa henti dengan langit biru cerah.

Rukia dan Grimmjow memesan ramen dan kopi demi bisa menghangatkan tubuh. Mengambil tempat di sisi yang menghadap pantai. Mereka memandangi kepulan uap panas dari ramen dan kopi dengan latar belakang laut lewat dinding kaca _minimarket_. Rukia bersandar dengan satu tangan sambil mengaduk dan meniup kopinya, berniat meneguknya sedikit tapi uap yang menguar tampak menakutkan.

"Hah … apa-apaan ini, Rukia? Kenapa kita tidak ke café seperti rencana awal?" gerutu Grimmjow yang terlihat tidak puas dengan perubahan rencana ini.

"Kau sudah melewatkan makan siang sejak beberapa jam lalu, dan kalau kita mencari tempat makan lain kau bisa keburu pingsan."

Grimmjow tidak menjawab Rukia lagi, dia memerhatikan wanita itu kembali meniup kopinya.

"Kenapa tadi tidak kau campur air dingin tadi?" Grimmjow terkekeh melihat tingkah Rukia, sementara dia sudah menyesap kopinya sambil menunggu ramennya yang tertutup rapat siap dimakan.

"Mana enak kopi dicampur air dingin?" sahut Rukia yang meraih tas ranselnya, mengeluarkan kotak makan susun berukuran sedang yang terlihat cukup berat.

"Aku sempat bertanya-tanya, apa yang kau bawa di tasmu." Grimmjow menjulurkan kepalanya demi bisa melihat apa isi kotak makan yang sedang dibuka Rukia.

"Tadinya aku pikir kau akan lapar selama di kereta, jadi aku membuat roti lapis, dan membawa beberapa potong buah," jelas Rukia seraya menunjukkan isi kotak makannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?!" sergah Grimmjow yang langsung menyambar roti lapis, melahapnya setelah nyengir lebar ke arah Rukia.

"Bagaimana dengan ramenmu?"

"Aku masih punya banyak ruang, tenang saja!" jawab Grimmjow seraya membuka mulut lebar-lebar, menggigit roti lapis.

Rukia tersenyum melihat tingkah Grimmjow, dan membukakan botol air mineral miliknya, memberikannya pada Grimmjow. Selama beberapa saat mereka tidak mengeluarkan suara. Grimmjow yang terlalu sibuk menyerbu roti lapis dan Rukia terlalu hikmat memandang jauh ke arah lautan.

"Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak setenang ini," gumam Rukia tanpa sadar, matanya jauh menerawang ke hamparan pasir berwarna putih yang sampai tadi masih dia jejak. Kebahagiaan, tawa, senyum dan tetes air mata yang dialaminya bagai ayunan hidup yang nyata.

"Grimm …"

"Eng?" Grimmjow sudah menyelesaikan roti lapisnya, dan sekarang hendak meneguk air mineral, sementara tangannya yang lain sudah siap mengangkat gelas kopi.

"Adakah mimpi yang ingin kau wujudkan sejak lama?" tanya Rukia seraya menoleh ke arah Grimmjow, kilatan cemas dan ketidakpastian mewarnai sorot matanya.

"Ah … itu …" Grimmjow menjauhkan botol air mineral yang isinya hanya tinggal setengah, perhatiannya berganti ke gelas kopi, menikmati tarian uap yang anehnya memuaskan pandangannya. Selama beberapa saat dia menggantung kalimatnya, dan Rukia menunggu dalam tenang.

"Sejak lama, mimpiku hanya satu. Membuat seluruh Jeagerjaquez bergantung padaku dan menjadikan mereka budakku, menyadarkan mereka bahwa anjing yang mereka didik ternyata bisa balas menggigit mereka," ujar Grimmjow datar, tidak ada keraguan dalam suaranya, pandangannya lurus seolah tengah melihat jalan yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya.

"Mimpimu benar-benar mahal," respon Rukia setengah bercanda.

"Tenang saja, aku hampir berhasil," sahut Grimmjow penuh percaya diri, "bagaimana denganmu?"

Rukia menunduk, seolah menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Grimmjow. Dia ingin menyembunyikan kesedihan di saat-saat bahagia mereka seperti ini. Namun dia yang memulai percakapan ini, dan dia ingin mengenal Grimmjow lebih jauh, juga ingin membuka dirinya untuk Grimmjow sepenuhnya.

"Bagiku, mustahil bermimpi. Hatiku dipenuhi pikiran bagaimana aku bisa bertahan hidup. Bagiku bermimpi adalah hal mewah, tapi sekarang aku punya mimpi …" Rukia menoleh ke arah Grimmjow.

"Apa?" Grimmjow bersandar pada satu tangannya yang menyiku di meja, memberikan perhatian penuh pada Rukia sambil menatapnya lekat.

"Menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu," lanjut Rukia tanpa keraguan, "aku memutuskan untuk membuang masa laluku dan mengejar masa depanku bersamamu."

"Wow … Rukia … kau … kau … apa kau baru saja melamarku?" Grimmjow membelalak dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke sisi wajahnya, menunjukkan betapa kaget dan bahagianya dia.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" sergah Rukia yang langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kopi, menyesapnya sekalipun masih panas, dia ingin segera mengubah topik pembicaraan, tapi sorot mata Grimmjow yang menghujam membuat nyalinya ciut. Belum lagi panas yang tiba-tiba menyerang kedua pipinya, dia tidak menyangka Grimmjow akan berkata seperti itu, membuatnya luar biasa malu.

Grimmjow tersenyum lembut dan menyentuh puncah kepala Rukia sambil berkata, "apapun maksudnya, aku senang mendengarnya."

Wajah Rukia memerah melihat senyum Grimmjow, merasa canggung dan senang bercampur tak menentu di hatinya, membuat jantungnya berdetak makin tak beraturan. Rukia selalu terjebak dalam kebisuan setiap kali Grimmjow memberikan serangan dahsyatnya, seperti petinju yang kena K.O.

Sesuai rencana awal, mereka melanjutkan agenda kencan mereka dengan menonton film, dan seperti dugaan Rukia. Mau seburuk apapun penampilan Grimmjow, dia akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dengan tubuh tinggi bak modelnya itu. Saat mereka mengantri karcis bioskop, saat mereka menunggu giliran masuk ke bioskop, bahkan sampai mereka duduk, Rukia sangat sadar dengan perhatian kaum hawa yang terarah pada Grimmjow, mereka bahkan berbisik-bisik cukup keras. Beberapa di antaranya mendiskusikan usia Grimmjow, menganggap pria berusia 33 tahun itu masih kuliah, dan mengira Rukia adalah keponakannya.

"Aku selalu kesal kalau jalan di tempat umum bersamamu!" gerutu Rukia seraya menyeruput cola di gelasnya.

"Kenapa?" Grimmjow yang hendak memasukkan popcorn ke mulutnya sampai berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya. Matanya yang berpusat pada cuplikan film yang akan tayang di layar tiba-tiba teralihkan karena nada suara Rukia terdengar sangat sebal.

"Seharusnya kau pakai topimu sampai menutupi semua wajahmu!" gerutu Rukia, dan Grimmjow langsung mengerti ketika Rukia mengarahkan pandangannya ke dua orang wanita di kursi baris depan mereka, menoleh sambil senyum-senyum ke arah mereka.

"Hei! Aku bahkan bukan remaja lagi. Kau sendiri juga tahu siapa yang sudah memikat hatiku?" Grimmjow meletakkan popcorn di kursi kosong tepat di sampingnya, kursi yang sengaja dia pesan untuk memberikan privasi baginya dan Rukia. Tangan besarnya mengait jemari mungil Rukia.

Lampu bioskop mulai meredup. "Kau tidak perlu cemas, ehm?" Grimmjow meraih sisi wajah Rukia dan langsung mendaratkan kecupan mesra di bibir mungil Rukia, menekan bibirnya cukup lama sebelum menarik diri dan tersenyum mendapati tubuh Rukia kaku seperti patung. Aksi Grimmjow ini cukup membuat orang-orang yang memerhatikan mereka terkesiap kaget, tidak menyangka kalau perempuan yang duduk di sampingnya adalah kekasihnya.

Rukia tetap bungkam, bukan karena dia tenang, tapi justru karena jantungnya sedang menabuh genderang keras memaksa suara tiap degub menghantam hingga seluruh darah seperti naik ke otaknya.

Grimmjow menyadari bagaimana Rukia kaget, bahkan setelah berulang kali dia menyerang Rukia tanpa aba-aba, reaksi Rukia masih saja sama, dan itu membuatnya ingin terus menggoda Rukia. Tubuhnya merosot dari kursi, dan dengan cepat kepalanya mendarat di bahu Rukia, mencari posisi nyaman sementara matanya tetap mengarah ke layar besar. Dia bisa merasakan telapak tangan Rukia yang berkeringat di tangannya, membuktikan betapa gugupnya Rukia, dan sebenarnya itu juga yang dia rasakan. Hatinya berbunga seiring debaran jantung yang memacu kabahagiaan keseluruh sel di tubuhnya.

Usai nonton mereka memutuskan makan malam di restoran yang berada tidak jauh dari bioskop, dan setelah rentetan agenda yang panjang, mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan terakhir, yaitu onsen. Keduanya saling lirik saat berdiri di depan meja informasi, memesan satu kamar ekslusif dengan pemandian air panas di dalam.

"Uhm … umur …" sang petugas sempat ragu mengulang pertanyaan yang belum terjawab karena kedua calon tamunya malah saling tatap saat dia menanyakan umur mereka.

Rukia tersenyum ke arah Grimmjow yang membetulkan letak kacamata hitam kutu bukunya dengan gugup, tapi keduanya langsung saling tersenyum, mengerti bahwa penampilan mereka, atau lebih tepatnya penyamaran mereka kali ini memang sangat mirip dengan mahasiswa, sekalipun usia mereka jauh dari rata-rata mahasiswa pada umumnya.

"Ehm!" Rukia berdehem sedikit, berusaha meredakan tawa yang hampir lolos dari mulutnya. Rukia meraih dompetnya dan menunjukkan kartu identitasnya, dan sementara Grimmjow yang hendak mengeluarkan dompet segera dicegah Rukia. Jujur saja, Rukia agak paranoid sang petugas akan langsung mengenali Grimmjow kalau melihat kartu identitas Grimmjow.

"Apakah ini cukup?" tanya Rukia saat mata sang petugas membelalak, terlihat kaget dan tidak percaya dengan usia Rukia yang sebenarnya.

"Oh, tentu saja! Maaf atas kelancanganku," wanita berseragam kimono berwarna putih motif bunga itu langsung membungkuk dalam, tampak panik dan tidak enak hati.

Dengan cepat sang petugas onsen menyelesaikan pengisian data tamu dan mempersilahkan tamunya, menunjukkan mereka jalan ke kamar mereka.

Rukia dan Grimmjow sama-sama terdiam saat mereka sudah di dalam kamar. Kamar yang begitu luas dengan futon yang masih terlipat rapi, dan juga pemandian air panas yang mengeluarkan uap panas. Seketika itu juga keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran dalam benak masing-masing. _Mood_ langsung berubah drastis, belum lagi wangi ruangan yang menstimulasi hati mereka.

Berbeda dengan Rukia yang merasakan jantungnya bekerja super cepat (padahal dari pagi tidak sekali dua kali jantungnya mengalami serangan), Grimmjow justru merasa senang dan puas, tempat ini tepat seperti gambaran dalam benaknya.

"Ru-"

"A-a … aku mau ganti baju dulu!" Rukia tergagap memotong ucapan Grimmjow dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Grimmjow mendenguskan tawanya melihat tingkah Rukia. "Mau sampai kapan kau bersikap canggung, Rukia? Berhentilah bersikap menggemaskan begitu. Bisa-bisa aku menelanmu hidup-hidup," gumam Grimmjow seraya melihat ke arah kamar mandi.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Grimmjow melucuti pakaiannya di sisi kamar, membiarkan helai demi helai pakaiannya menumpuk bagai gunung dengan boxer hitam berada di puncaknya. Otot kencangnya terekspos ke udara dingin, sebelum dia memasuki kolam pemandian. Perlahan tapi pasti menghapus jejak dingin yang menyelimutinya.

Menenangkan jiwa, menyesap wangi alam sambil memandang langit berbintang. Dia merasakan hari ini begitu sempurna. Hari yang dia habiskan bersama Rukia, penuh tawa, juga senyum. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, dia tidak menyesali nama Jeagerjaquez yang dia sandang. Jika saja dia tidak menerima nama itu, tidak mungkin dia berada di sini, mengenal Rukia, merasakan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap seperti ini. Menyesap rasa mencintai dan dicintai yang sesungguhnya.

Dia membayangkan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama Rukia. Seketika itu dia mengingat apa yang Rukia katakan di _minimarket_ tadi, membuat senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Dia tidak percaya Rukia yang lebih dulu mengatakannya.

"Rukia memang selalu di luar dugaan. Entah berapa banyak lagi jurus rahasianya, dan sejauh mana aku harus jatuh cinta padanya padahal aku sudah jatuh separah ini," gumam Grimmjow pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, menampung air yang mengepulkan uap di sana, memandangnya dengan seksama, membuatnya mengingat genangan darah yang mewarnai tangannya bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Aku bisa bahagia sekarang. Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku, meyakinkanku untuk terus bertahan hidup dan berusaha menyampaikan pesan dari mendiang ayahku," bisik Grimmjow yang kembali mengingat sosok yang hanya dia temui sekali. Sosok yang menyelamatkannya, sosok yang memberinya semangat hidup lagi, sosok yang langsung pergi setelah menyampaikan pesan dari mendiang ayahnya.

"Kenapa bengong?"

Grimmjow terkesiap dan menegakkan badan, menatap Rukia yang berdiri di tepi pemandian air panas.

"Membayangkan apa yang harus aku lakukan saat kau tiba?!" canda Grimmjow seraya mengulurkan tangan, sebelah alisnya terangkat, tanpa kata meminta Rukia segera melepaskan jubah mandinya dan masuk ke kolam bersamanya.

"Kenapa kau hanya memikirkan hal seperti itu?" protes Rukia, berpikir kalau Grimmjow selalu saja selangkah didepan dalam hal berurusan dengan romantisme.

"Karena aku terlalu menyukaimu?" jawab Grimmjow cepat, dan reaksi Rukia tepat seperti dugaannya. Wajah Rukia langsung berkerut, tampak bergidik mendengar kata-katanya yang terlalu gombal.

"Ayolah … berapa lama lagi kau mau membuatku menunggu?" protes Grimmjow setengah merajuk.

Terdesak karena sorot mata memelas Grimmjow, juga karena udara dingin yang menusuk, Rukia membuka jubah mandinya, menunjukkan tubuhnya yang polos, dan di depannya, Grimmjow memandangnya penuh kekaguman, tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Grimmjow tidak pernah berhenti ataupun menghilangkan kekagumannya setiap kali melihat tubuh Rukia. Tubuh Rukia bukan tipikal model ataupun _miss universe_ seperti seleranya dulu. Rukia yang pertama, Rukia yang mengubah 180 derajat seleranya. Saat pertama kali menyentuh Rukia, dia merasakan sengatan hebat yang membuatnya membuang semua standarnya. Rukia begitu mungil, tidak berisi, tapi seluruh bagian dari tubuhnya begitu menarik, dan setiap sel dalam tubuhnya menyukai Rukia.

Rukia mulai memasuki air, dan ketika berhasil berdiri di dalam kolam dia segera duduk hingga air mencapai batas atas dadanya. Terpejam menikmati panas yang menyelimutinya, nyaman dan menyenangkan. Ini pertama kalinya dia menikmati pemandian air panas, sudah berusia hampir kepala tiga tapi ini adalah salah satu kemewahan yang tidak pernah dia nikmati seumur hidup.

"Bagaimana?"

Rukia terkesiap, hampir melompat kaget dari posisi duduknya. Tiba-tiba saja Grimmjow sudah berada di sebelahnya, tanpa suara, tanpa tanda, sudah seperti hantu, padahal jelas-jelas Grimmjow ada di seberangnya tadi.

"Kencan kita hari ini benar-benar sempurna," bisik Grimmjow yang langsung meraih bahu Rukia, membawa wanita itu ke pelukannya. Rukia merasa luar biasa canggung saat tubuh mereka bersentuhan.

"Bagaimana kalau kencan berikutnya kita ke Bali?" Grimmjow mendongak menatap langit dan membayangkan langit indah Bali yang pernah dilihatnya saat perjalanan bisnis JJ. Corp beberapa tahun lalu.

Rukia terlalu gugup bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara, dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan cara agar suara detak jatungnya tidak terdengar di suasana alam sehening ini. Matanya menekuri permukaan air kolam sementara otaknya bekerja ekstra. Entah kenapa dia tidak pernah terbiasa, Grimmjow selalu berhasil membuatnya tiba-tiba panik, kehilangan kata-kata, kosong dan tidak bisa berpikir.

"Hei …" Grimmjow melepaskan rangkulan tangannya, langsung menyelipkan tangannya di bawah ketiak Rukia, mengangkat tubuh ringan Rukia hanya dalam sekali gerakan hingga wanita itu terduduk di pangkuannya, menghadapnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak mengantisipasi ini juga…" Grimmjow menyentuh paha Rukia, beranjak naik hingga pinggul, membuat wanita bermata ungu itu menatapnya lekat, tampak malu dan ragu Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka bertukar pandang, mengirim isi benak satu sama lain lewat sorot mata mendalam, hingga tanpa sadar keduanya saling memperpendek jarak dan berciuman.

Grimmjow menegakkan tubuh dan mempertemukan tubuh mereka sepenuhnya lewat tangannya yang merangkul tubuh Rukia. Satu tangannya menyusup ke belakang leher Rukia, memijatnya perlahan, mengirim perasaan aman dan nyaman ke seluruh sel di tubuh Rukia.

Saling memagut, meluapkan perasaan masing-masing. Rukia menikmati sentuhan Grimmjow, bahkan ketika lidah pria itu memasuki mulutnya, dia merasakan dahaganya terpuaskan, dukanya terobati, dan dia semakin menginginkan pria ini. Ketika desakan udara membuat mereka harus mengambil jarak dan mengambil napas, Rukia mengirim senyuman terlembutnya pada Grimmjow. Pria itu balas tersenyum seraya mengerjap perlahan, kembali mendekat dan mengecup lekuk leher Rukia, meninggalkan jejak sepanjang leher hingga bahu Rukia, sebelum kembali lagi ke lekuk lehernya, meninggalkan jejak gigitan dan menyesapnya lama, menimbulkan erangan kecil lolos dari mulut Rukia.

Rukia merenggut punggung Grimmjow ketika pria bertubuh memesona itu menyentuh tempat sensitif di tubuhnya, mengirim sengatan demi sengatan memabukkan yang berpusat di dasar perutnya. Setiap sentuhan yang diterimanya membuat dorongan kuat untuk memuaskan hasrat, menghilangkan rasa takutnya, menghapus canggungnya, menjadikannya berani mengimbangi sentuhan demi sentuhan dari Grimmjow.

Udara di kolam pemandian semakin panas ketika keduanya sudah kehilangan kendali, saling mencari kepuasan, saling melengkapi hingga merasakan puncak kenikmatan hasrat dengan tubuh saling bertaut.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ngetik chapter ini berasa manis hampir kena diabetes #plakk

Habisnya Rukia sama Grimmjow belum banyak menikmati momen bahagia sebelumnya, jadi saya sengaja membuat keduanya makin manis di chapter ini, tapi saya ga berani ngetik adegan lebih 'asem' dari ini ya para pembaca yang terhormat #ukhukk (takut kena sensor KPI - Wkkkkk)

Saya merasa seperti seasonal author, yang cuma nulis satu judul tapi puanjangnya ngga kira-kira, he he he

Cukup ocehan tak jelas dari saya! Harap tinggalkan review kalian untuk chapter ini, dan sampai ketemu di chapter 18.

Jaga kesehatan selalu ya teman.

See ya ~

**21.07.2020 -:-:-:- Nakki Desinta -:-:-:-**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer : Bleach Belong to Tite Kubo-Sensei. Saya cuma punya imajinasi berlebih untuk buat cerita.**_

.

.

.

**CONQUERED HEART**

**Author : Nakki Desinta**

_**Pair : Rukia x Grimmjow**_

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

.

.

Memasuki bulan Februari, banyak orang berlalu lalang di pusat perbelanjaan. Tidak sedikit pasangan yang membeli barang sebagai hadiah Valentine, bahkan di antaranya sengaja membeli barang berpasangan untuk menunjukkan hubungan mereka. Sementara itu Rukia dan Hinamori datang ke pusat perbelanjaan bukan karena mereka ingin membeli barang yang berhubungan dengan Valentine (jelas mereka bukan pasangan setelah keduanya resmi memiliki tambatan hati masing-masing), tapi karena mereka harus membeli baju untuk acara perayaan tahunan JJ. Corp akhir minggu ini.

"Kenapa kau bengong?" Hinamori menepuk bahu Rukia yang terdiam di depan barisan gaun, badannya memang ada di situ, tapi mata Rukia malah tertuju pada etalase jam tangan di seberangnya.

"Oh … tidak apa-apa!" Rukia berusaha memulihkan konsentrasinya, dan kembali memilih gaun di hadapannya.

Sebenarnya, sensasi kencan sehari dengan Grimmjow minggu lalu masih terasa begitu nyata. Tidak jarang Rukia akan termenung, mengingat betapa beraninya dia malam itu, betapa 'liar'nya dia ketika mengimbangi Grimmjow. Maka dari itu saat melihat etalase jam tangan dia berpikir ingin memberikan hadiah untuk Grimmjow. Dia merasa sudah menerima terlalu banyak dari Grimmjow, tapi tidak pernah memberikan hadiah pada pria itu.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Toushiro?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba, membuat Hinamori panik seketika, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri demi memastikan tidak ada karyawan JJ. Corp di dekat mereka.

"Sst ... pelankan suaramu?" sergah Hinamori, memperingatkan Rukia sebelum rekannya itu bicara lebih banyak.

"Aku cuma bertanya," jawab Rukia acuh, tampak tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Lalu kau sendiri?! Siapa pacarmu? Kau terlihat pintar menutupi, tapi sejak tahun baru kau tampak bebeda. Auramu berubah drastis, tidak lagi muram, bahkan warna kulitmu semakin bagus dan _glowing_, apakah kau sering tidur dengannya?" todong Hinamori, balik memojokkan Rukia. Sontak wajah Rukia merah matang, tebakan Hinamori tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Kan … kan… kan … Aku tidak salah! Berapa kali kalian bercinta dalam seminggu? Tiap hari? Tiga hari sekali?" Hinamori tidak lantas melepaskan peluangnya, kembali memborbardir Rukia dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menjurus.

"K-Kenapa aku harus cerita padamu!" Rukia panik seketika, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Hinamori yang bisa berujung pada lidahnya yang terselip dan mengungkap kenyataan bahwa dia berkencan dengan bos besar mereka, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez alias CEO JJ. Corp.

"Setidaknya kau masih lebih baik dariku. Toushiro masih saja kaku seperti dulu," desis Hinamori resah. Dia merasa hubungan mereka berjalan sangat lambat, Toushiro memang tipe pria dingin yang cenderung melakukannya pelan dan sesuai tahapan, tapi bagi Hinamori yang menginginkan semua cepat, dia ingin mendapat kepastian bahwa Toushiro sudah seutuhnya miliknya. Bagaimana bisa memastikan, bertemu sekali seminggu saja belum tentu, bahkan mereka cuma sampai ciuman, belum pernah menghabiskan malam bersama.

"Mungkin kau perlu memancingnya, buat dia cemburu, dan sadar kalau kau bisa saja diambil pria lain," seloroh Rukia cepat, bicara tanpa pikir panjang sementara tangannya berjelaga ke deretan gaun indah di hadapannya.

Ucapan Rukia membuat Hinamori tersentak, menyadari bahwa dia belum melakukan itu. Sangking sibuknya tidak pernah terbersit dalam benaknya untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Kau memang yang paling mengerti aku, Rukia, Manisku!" Hinamori melompat kegirangan dan langsung memeluk Rukia. Tindakannya ini membuat orang-orang menatap aneh ke arah mereka. Rukia berusaha keras lolos dari penjara tangan Hinamori, tapi tenaga Hinamori benar-benar kuat sehingga jadilah dia hanya diam saat wanita beramput cepol itu membenamkan wajah di dadanya, hingga akhirnya Hinamori sendiri yang melepaskan pelukannya.

Usai berbelanja, dan makan malam, lalu mengobrol hingga lupa waktu, mereka akhirnya berpisah di pintu masuk kereta bawah tanah saat jam menunjukkan waktu hampir jam 11 malam. Hinamori menuju arah berlawanan dengan Rukia, merekapun saling memberi salam perpisahan.

Rukia memeluk erat tas belanjaannya, sebuah gaun hitam indah dan jam tangan yang dia beli untuk hadiah Grimmjow. Dia menolak tawaran Grimmjow untuk menjemputnya setelah selesai berbelanja, mengingat pria itu sudah cukup lelah menghadapi jadwal padatnya.

Sampai di apartemen, Rukia melihat sepatu Grimmjow di dekat rak sepatu, pertanda pria itu sudah lebih dulu pulang, tapi anehnya lampu ruangan terlihat redup, tidak ada tanda-tanda aktivitas. Pelan-pelan membuka sepatu, dan melangkah masuk sambil berjinjit, Rukia berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara, dan benar saja dia menemukan Grimmjow terlelap di sofa. Ada kaleng bir non alkohol di meja depannya.

"Sepertinya dia menungguku sampai ketiduran …." bisik Rukia sambil tersenyum, senang mendapati Grimmjow yang terlihat imut begini.

Sofa tiga dudukan terlihat kecil karena badan Grimmjow yang membentang dari ujung hingga ujung sofa. Celana piyama juga kaosnya tertarik ke sana sini, sampai perut berototnya sedikit terlihat. Hati-hati meletakkan tas belanjaannya di atas meja, Rukia mengambil jam tangan yang baru dibelinya, dan sambil menahan napas memakaikannya ke tangan Grimmjow yang menggantung di sisi sofa. Di luar dugaan, jam tangan itu terlihat cocok di tangan Grimmjow. Memang harganya bisa dibilang tidak murah, tapi Rukia tidak menyesal sudah membelinya.

Berjongkok di sisi sofa dengan kedua tangan menopang wajah, Rukia menikmati pemandangan menyenangkan ini. Dada Grimmjow yang bergerak naik turun dengan teratur, wajah tenangnya, alisnya yang tebal, juga bulu matanya yang panjang, sungguh Grimmjow adalah pahatan yang terlalu sempurna dari Tuhan. Tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh rambut lembut Grimmjow, tapi dia mengurungkan niat dan kembali menelusuri lekuk sempurna di wajah Grimmjow penuh kekaguman.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memandangiku?"

"Ahht!" Rukia terlonjak hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai, kaget mendengar Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Bukannya kau tidur?" tanya Rukia sambil memegangi dadanya, jantungnya sampai hampir pindah tempat sangking kagetnya.

"Aku terbangun saat kau memakaikan ini." Grimmjow mengangkat tangan kanannya yang baru saja terpasang jam tangan pemberian Rukia. "Jadi … sudah puas mengangumi makhluk tampan sepertiku? Haruskah aku pura-pura tidur lagi?" tambahnya dengan seringai meledek.

"Tsk … dasar Narsis!" gerutu Rukia seraya beranjak bangun dari duduknya, tapi kemudian Grimmjow meraih tangannya, menghentakkan tubuh Rukia hingga dia jatuh terhempas di atas tubuh Grimmjow.

"A-apa-apaan …."

"Apakah ini hadiah untukku?" tanya Grimmjow yang langsung mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Rukia, mencegahnya mengambil jarak. Rukia menghindari mata Grimmjow sesaat dan mengangguk malu-malu. "Ini bagus dan sesuai seleraku. Lalu bagaimana aku harus membalasnya?" Grimmjow meraih wajah Rukia, dan Rukia menggeleng cepat.

"Aku sudah menerima banyak darimu," kata Rukia melanjutkan, dan Grimmjow menjawabnya lewat pelukan erat, mengembuskan napas panjang lega. Grimmjow sedikit mengendurkan tangannya, membuat Rukia mengangkat wajah dan mereka bertukar tatap selama beberapa saat, menikmati pancaran penuh kasih dari mata lawan, jantung mereka berdetak seirama dan tersenyum. Tanpa kata Grimmjow mengecup dahi Rukia dan memeluknya erat sebelum melanjutkannya lewat kecupan-kecupan panjang yang berujung pada aktivitas intim di tempat tidur.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari pelaksanaan perayaan tahunan JJ. Corp akhirnya tiba.

Sesuai rencana awal, acara dilaksanakan di hotel bintang lima milik Yadomaru, Inc. Suasana mewah dan berkelas menyelimuti suasana pesta yang diselenggarakan di lantai 15 hotel YD, tepat bersebelahan dengan kolam renang. Tema tahun ini adalah _Black Elegance_, jadi semua yang hadir mengenakan baju berwarna hitam. Musik _live_ yang terdengar dari tiga aransemen utama di salah satu sudut ruangan, mengirim suasana tenang ke seluruh pengunjung. Dekorasi yang minimalis namun tetap memberi kesan mewah, belum lagi teknik pencahayaan yang apik, adalah bukti bahwa acara ini direncanakan dengan sangat matang.

Grimmjow, sebagai penanggungjawab utama acara berdiri di salah satu bagian pesta bersama para petinggi JJ. Corp, bercengkrama dengan beberapa tamu kehormatan yang sengaja diundang, bahkan pemilik dan anak dari Yadomaru, Inc ikut mendampinginya. Baraggan sangat antusias mengikuti pembicaraan mengenai proyeksi yang mungkin akan terjadi setelah kerjasama antara JJ. Corp dan Yadomaru, Inc resmi diluncurkan. Grimmjow terlihat sangat luwes memberikan tanggapan dan menyisipkan ide-ide cemerlangnya, membuat ayah dari Lisa Yadomaru puas, dan bangga bisa memiliki calon menantu sepertinya.

Berdiri di sebelahnya, Lisa Yadomaru, mengenakan gaun hitam panjang berjuntai hingga hampir menyantuh lantai, namun dengan model V belahan dada cukup rendah hingga memperlihatkan setengah dari bentuk dadanya. Wanita berkacamata itu tidak terlihat antusias ataupun merasa bosan, datar layaknya air yang tenang, mendengarkan dan hanya memberikan reaksi ketika ditanya.

Rukia dan Hinamori berdiri di sisi lain ruangan, lebih tepatnya dekat kolam renang bersama Ukitake, Toushiro dan juga Kurotsuchi. Awalnya Rukia dan Hinamori merasa aneh kenapa Kurotsuchi bisa ikut dalam obrolan mereka, tapi dengan lugasnya Kurotsuchi mengatakan kalau dia merasa muak mendengar obrolan para petinggi padahal acara ini dimaksudkan untuk meringankan hati, _refreshing_, tapi tetap saja yang diobrolkan urusan pekerjaan.

"Kau tampak berbeda hari ini, Rukia!" Ukitake berkomentar penuh kebanggaan, memuji penampilan Rukia yang bertolak belakang dari kesehariannya. Rukia mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam dengan design sederhana panjang selutut, gaun lengan panjang yang bagian lengan hingga atas dadanya transparan, menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya yang memang tidak terlalu berisi jadi lebih padat. Rambutnya ditata rapi dan membentuk cepol mini di bagian belakang dengan hiasan jepit rambut sederhana berwarna putih dengan hiasan mutiara, terlihat kontras namun serasi dengan gaunnya.

"Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Rukia, dia sudah punya pacar, Pak Pengacara!" sahut Hinamori cepat, dan Rukia langsung menyikut Hinamori, mengingatkannya untuk tidak mengeluarkan kelimat lebih dari itu. Seperti biasa, mulut Hinamori selalu lebih cepat dari pada logikanya.

"Oh ya?! Pria tidak beruntung mana yang berhasil kau pikat?" seloroh Kurotsuchi tajam, membuat tatapan tajam Rukia menghujam tepat ke jantungnya. Bukan hal baru kalau Direktur Kurotsuchi tidak menyukai Rukia di pekerjaan, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia menyerang kehidupan pribadi Rukia. Di sebelahnya, Ukitake tertawa kaku berusaha meringankan tekanan di antara keduanya.

"Sudah! Sudah! Intinya penampilanmu malam ini memikat! Bukankah pilihanku tidak pernah salah?" bisik Hinamori bangga. Dia senang karena dirinya yang sudah memilihkan gaun ini untuk Rukia.

"Kau bisa memilihkan gaun yang bagus untuk orang lain, lalu apa yang kau pakai sekarang?" Toushiro bersuara setelah sekian lama bungkam. Dia sangat tidak suka dengan pilihan baju yang Hinamori pakai sekarang. Gaun ketat yang memeluk tubuh Hinamori dari bahu hingga mata kaki. "Kau terlihat seperti ikan dibungkus rumput laut!" tambah Toushiro blak-blakan.

Tidak hanya Hinamori yang kaget, bahkan Rukia, Ukitake dan Kurotsuchi ikut melongo mendengar komentarnya yang pedas. Rukia tidak menyangka kalau Toushiro tetaplah Toushiro sekalipun menghadapi pacarnya sendiri.

"Ap-apa? Ikan dibungkus rumput laut?!" Hinamori tampak sangat murka, dan siap menyiram Toushiro dengan minuman di tangannya. Dia berusaha sangat keras memilih busana, memilih riasan, bahkan menghabiskan berjam-jam demi penampilan paripurna ini, tapi komentar Toushiro benar-benar melukai harga dirinya.

"Sepertinya obrolan kalian sangat menyenangkan!" terdengar suara berat dari belakang mereka, dan betapa kagetnya mereka mendapati Baraggan, sang Komisaris JJ. Corp berdiri di belakang mereka. Di sebelahnya berdiri Lisa Yadomaru, dan ayahnya, Tessai Yadomaru. Keduanya memberikan aura konglomerat yang sangat kental, hingga Rukia, Hinamori, Toushiro, Ukitake bahkan Kurotsuchi reflek membungkukkan punggung mereka, memberi hormat.

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian selama setahun ini!" ucap Baraggan manis, tapi semua orang tahu itu hanya kata-kata penghiburan, dan mereka menjawabnya sambil tersenyum tidak enak hati. "Oh, khusus untuk Kuchiki Rukia, kau bahkan belum satu tahun bergabung di JJ. Corp tapi sudah memberikan kontribusi yang besar," lanjut Baraggan penuh antusias. Rukia merasa aneh dengan pujian yang tiba-tiba ini, tapi Hinamori yang berdiri di sebelahnya langsung menyenggolnya, seolah berkata 'Apa aku bilang'

"Terima kasih, Pak Komisaris!" Rukia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, menunjukkan terima kasihnya atas pujian yang diberikan.

"Ini 'kah Kuchiki Rukia yang pernah kau ceritakan, Baraggan?" Tessai Yadomaru bicara dengan suara yang jauh lebih berat dari Baraggan, karisma yang benar-benar tersirat sekalipun hanya lewat suara.

"Oh iya! Kuchiki Rukia yang sudah membantuku menyelesaikan masalah di JJ Foundation. Aku sendiri bertanya-tanya dari mana bakat besarnya berasal? Orang tuamu? Ayahmu?" tambah Baraggan cepat.

Rukia tidak menjawab, melihat sorot mata Baraggan yang menyimpan seribu makna, namun dia tidak ingin menaruh curiga dan hanya membalasnya lewat senyum tipis. Selain itu dia juga merasakan tatapan tajam dari Lisa Yadomaru, sangat cepat, seperti kilat yang menyambar permukaan kulitnya, dan saat menyadari Rukia melihat ke arahnya dia langsung merubah raut wajahnya lewat senyuman kaku. Seketika Rukia merinding, tidak yakin apakah penglihatannya benar atau tidak, tapi dia merasakannya dengan jelas.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata dia semungil ini. Semoga kita bisa mengobrol lebih banyak di lain waktu," kata Tessai yang langsung menyudahi obrolan yang bahkan belum dimulai itu, dan mereka memberi hormat lagi saat para petinggi itu berjalan melewati mereka.

"Woah … aku sampai menahan napas!" kata Hinamori sambil memegangi dadanya, dia benar-benar tidak tahan berada di tempat yang sama dengan orang-orang beraura menyilaukan penuh intimidasi seperti mereka.

"Kau sudah dilirik manajemen, bersiaplah, Rukia!" kata Kurotsuchi sebelum meneguk _cocktail_-nya, terlihat senang mendapati reaksi bingung Rukia.

"Benar, mereka melakukannya hampir tiap tahun. Dan aku salah satu korbannya!" sahut Toushiro menimpali.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinamori benar-benar bingung.

"Mereka akan mulai memberimu tantangan, dan jika kau bisa melewatinya mereka akan terus-terusan menguji kompetensimu sampai berada di level sepertiku." Kurotsuchi melirik Rukia yang masih pasang tampang polos.

"Begitulah cara JJ. Corp berkembang," tambah Ukitake yang setengah senang tapi juga setengah kecewa.

Rukia sempat berpikir sejenak, dan benaknya membimbingnya pada Aizen, bagaimana mereka menantangnya menjadi manajer IT, seketika itu juga logikanya mengerti arti apa yang dibicarakan Kurotsuchi, Toushiro dan Ukitake.

"Tapi kenapa Lisa Yadomaru ikut hadir? Apakah mereka berencana mengumumkan pertunangan mereka?" Hinamori bicara sambil melirik ke arah Lisa Yadomaru yang berjalan menghampiri Grimmjow.

Grimmjow seperti pusat perhatian pesta, dimana semua orang berniat menghampirinya bergantian, bicara dan minum sampai pria tinggi tegap itu tidak punya waktu untuk mendekati Rukia sama sekali. Tidak jarang matanya mencari sosok Rukia setiap kali ada celah, dia mengagumi penampilan Rukia malam ini. Di antara semua penampilan Rukia sejauh ini, malam ini dia terlihat amat sangat memesona, sangat anggun.

Baraggan Jeagerjaquez berdiri di podium kecil yang berada dekat musik _live_, tersenyum puas ke acara yang berjalan lancar sesuai keinginannya. Dia mengisyaratkan pada Grimmjow agar mendekat padanya, dan mau tidak mau dia pamit pada para tamu yang sedang menikmati obrolan dengannya.

"Terima kasih atas kehadiran semuanya. Sebenarnya ini acara tahunan sebagai wujud terima kasih atas kinerja para level manajemen dan direksi JJ. Corp."

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan riuh rendah dari seluruh tamu yang hadir, dan dalam jeda waktu itu Grimmjow berhasil mencapai podium dengan langkah kakinya yang panjang. Dia berdiri menjulang di sebelah ayahnya, sementara di sisi lain ayahnya berdiri Lisa Yadomaru dan Tessai Yadomaru. Dia melihat senyum licik ayahnya.

_Apa yang direncanakan, Pak Tua sekarang?_

"Sekarang izinkan aku mengumumkan penghargaan karyawan terbaik JJ. Corp." Lagi-lagi ucapannya disambut tepuk tangan. "Ini agak unik sebenarnya, karena penghargaan karyawan terbaik tahun ini justru diberikan kepada karyawan yang bahkan belum genap bekerja satu tahun di JJ. Corp, tapi sudah memberikan banyak kontribusi yang membangun dan ikut mengembangkan perusahaan. Dimana analisanya selalu tajam dan tepat sasaran, mari kita sambut …." Baraggan memberi jeda dalam pidatonya, membiarkan perasaan penasaran dari para tamu yang menunggu sambil berbisik kecil.

Di sisi lain, Hinamori yang berdiri di sebelah Rukia sudah seperti cacing kepanasan, kegirangan sendiri karena sangat percaya diri kalau rekannya yang akan memenangkan penghargaan karyawan terbaik kali ini. Rukia sendiri terlihat tenang menunggu pengumuman, tidak terlihat se-optimis Hinamori.

"Kuchiki Rukia, _Manager Finance _JJ. Corp!" lanjut Baraggan dengan nada suara lebih tinggi.

"Woah!" Hinamori yang berdiri di sebelah Rukia langsung melompat dan memeluk Rukia. "Apa aku bilang!" kata Hinamori penuh semangat.

Rukia tetap tenang, sementara Toushiro, Ukitake dan Korotsuchi yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya langsung memberi selamat. Perhatian Rukia berpusat pada podium, bertukar pandang dengan Grimmjow yang bertepuk tangan dan mengirim sorot mata hangat penuh rasa bangga ke arahnya. Rukia balas tersenyum dan melangkah ke podium sambil menerima beberapa uluran tangan yang menjabat tangannya untuk menyatakan selamat sebelum mencapai podium.

"Selamat!" Baraggan menjabat tangan Rukia saat wanita mungil itu sampai ke podium.

"Terima kasih, Pak Komisaris," jawab Rukia sepenuh hati.

Baraggan menyerahkan piagam penghargaan dan sebuah karangan bunga, mengakhiri acara penyerahan penghargaan dengan pelukan hangat. "Kau sangat mirip ayahmu, tidak heran kau bisa setangguh ini," bisik Baraggan tepat di telinga Rukia.

Membeku di tempat, Rukia terperangkap dalam kata-kata komisaris JJ. Corp itu. Matanya membelalak lebar melihat ke arah pria bertubuh besar di hadapannya, namun lidahnya juga kelu hendak bertanya. Otaknya terlalu bingung. Apakah yang didengarnya benar? Apa maksud dari kata-kata Komisaris barusan? Apakah pria ini mengenal ayahnya?

"Rukia?"

Rukia tersentak dari lamunannya saat Shinji menyentuh bahunya, mengajaknya turun dari podium.

Mengikuti Shinji, Rukia turun ke podium, tapi berdiri tepat di sisi podium sesuai arahan Shinji, matanya masih berpusat pada Baraggan, tidak mengerti tapi dia sangat yakin tidak salah mendengar. Bak patung di berdiri di sisi podium, terdiam sambil menekuri kakinya. Grimmjow yang melihat reaksi Rukia merasa aneh, dia curiga Pak Tua sudah melakukan sesuatu pada Rukia.

"Lalu sekarang aku akan mengumumkan berita bahagia berikutnya. Yaitu tentang pertunangan antara Grimmjow dan Lisa, bulan April nanti, saat musim sumi menyapa, maka saat itulah bunga-bunga cinta antara keduanya dilihat dunia. Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya dengan _champagne_?"

Tidak hanya Shinji yang tiba-tiba membatu, Grimmjow yang berdiri di sebelahnya tampak kena serangan jantung juga. Tapi tepuk tangan terus memenuhi telinga mereka, menulikan telinga karena sorak sorai membahana. Bahkan ketika Baraggan mengambil sebotol champagne, mengocoknya dan membukanya hingga isinya menyembur liar ke segala arah.

Rukia yang berdiri di sisi podium, masih lumpuh, otaknya masih tidak bisa memproses informasi yang bertubi-tubi. Hingga ketika botol champagne bergerak ke arahnya, dia tetap diam ketika cairan itu jatuh ke arahnya, membasahi seluruh badannya dari kepala hingga kaki. Orang-orang di sisi podium masih bisa menghindar, hanya Rukia yang teridam dan menerimanya tanpa reaksi.

"Ru-" Grimmjow hendak bergegas ke arah Rukia, tapi Shinji menghentikannya lewat sebuah gerakan sederhana. Dia menggeleng cepat, mengingatkan bahwa ini bukan saat yang tepat, semua orang akan curiga jika Grimmjow menunjukkan perhatian berlebih pada Rukia. Belum lagi saat ini ada banyak tamu kehormatan yang mengintai kelemahan JJ. Corp, tak luput juga keluarga Yadomaru yang mengawasi mereka bagai sipir penjara.

Rukia melihat bajunya yang basah dan menempel ke badan, membuat tubuhnya terlihat jelas saat lapisan _fabric_ transparan menempel ke tubuhnya.

Hinamori lari berhambur mendekati Rukia, dia merangkul bahu Rukia dan menggiringnya meninggalkan pesta menuju toilet.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" hardik Hinamori saat mereka melangkah melewati puluhan pasang mata yang memandang mereka penuh rasa iba.

Saat mencapai toilet, Hinamori langsung menarik banyak tisu dari tempat cuci tangan, menyodorkannya pada Rukia yang masih membeku. "Bersihkan dirimu pakai ini!" Hinamori mengguncang bahu Rukia, menarik piagam penghargaan juga karangan bunga yang masih Rukia peluk erat, seolah seluruh hidupnya bergantung pada kedua benda itu.

"RUKIA!" pakik Hinamori frustasi, ini pertama kalinya dia mendapati Rukia seperti ini, seperti seluruh jiwanya terbang, hanya ada badan kosong.

"Ma-maaf, aku terlalu bahagia sampai lu-lupa diri!" Rukia tergagap seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, matanya berubah merah dan air mata mengalir begitu saja. "Aku akan segera membersihkan semuanya," lanjut Rukia yang merasakan dadanya sesak.

Pertanyaan dalam benaknya tentang kata-kata komisaris belum terjawab, dan serangan kedua menghantamnya layaknya ombak besar. Kebahagiaan yang selama ini menyelimutinya seperti cermin yang tiba-tiba hancur, menunjukkan pemandangan yang sebenarnya ada di baliknya, menghancurkan kebahagiaan yang menjadi fatamorgana dan mimpi berkepanjangan.

_Sejak awal aku melewatkan satu kenyataan itu. Bahwa Grimmjow bukanlah jiwa bebas, aku belum bisa memiliki Grimmjow seutuhnya._

Fakta bahwa Grimmjow akan bertunangan tidak terlintas sedikitpun dalam benak Rukia. Dia terlalu bahagia menggantungkan harapannya, terlalu gegabah menerima kebahagiaan yang tampak sangat solid itu, dan ketika dia diingatkan kembali pada kenyataan, bagai ditampar keras, dia tersadar dan gelisah. Ketidaktenangan menyelimutinya, mengusik perasaan nyaman yang membuainya selama ini.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis terus?" Hinamori panik dan tidak mengerti kenapa Rukia menangis tanpa suara. Air mata terus menetes dari mata Rukia, tapi dia tidak terisak, tidak juga terlihat sedih, wajahnya datar sementara tangannya terus membasuh sisa-sisa _champagne_ di badannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, aku … aku … aku harus pulang." Suara Rukia bergetar, terdengar sangat lirih sekalipun matanya tidak menunjukkan kesedihan sama sekali.

Rukia berlari begitu saja keluar toilet, meninggalkan piagam dan karangan bunganya, mengabaikan Hinamori yang memanggilnya. Hinamori menyambar piagam dan karangan bunga yang tergeletak di dekat wastafel, langkahnya cepat mengejar Rukia, tapi baru saja beberapa langkah keluar dari toilet kakinya berhenti, mengerem dengan cepat. Matanya membelalak melihat pria berambut biru mendekati Rukia, menyentuh bahu Rukia dengan sangat kasual, dan memakaikan jasnya ke tubuh Rukia, merangkulnya dengan sorot mata penuh cemas, membawa Rukia ke arah lift terdekat.

Hinamori menekap mulutnya, kaget dan hampir tidak percaya dengan matanya sendiri.

"Jadi Rukia dan Pak CEO …." Hinamori tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi sangking tidak yakinnya dengan penglihatannya sendiri, tapi ketika dia berbalik dan bertemu pandang dengan Shinji, kakinya membatu. Pria berambut pirang itu berdiri tegas dengan sorot mata tajam menghujam ke arahnya, penuh kewaspadaan.

"Oh … Shinji, ini .…"

Shinji mendekati Hinamori dan mencengkram tangannya bagai singa lapar.

"Ini akan terdengar seperti ancaman, tapi aku dengan tulus memintamu karena kau teman dekat Rukia .…" Shinji bicara dengan nada tegas penuh intimidasi, matanya tidak meninggalkan Hinamori sedikitpun. Hinamori yang melihat Shinji terlihat lebih garang dari yang pernah dia tahu, menyadari betapa seriusnya hal yang akan disampaikan Shinji. "Jangan membiarkan orang lain tahu perihal hubungan mereka. Aku tahu reputasimu sebagai informan utama rumor JJ. Corp, tapi kali ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam kalau sampai ada orang lain yang mengetahui hubungan mereka," lanjut Shinji sungguh-sungguh, kilat ancaman dimatanya terlihat begitu jelas.

Hinamori menyeringai, mengejek sikap Shinji yang terlihat konyol baginya. Tanpa beban Hinamori langsung menghentakkan tangannya terlepas dari cengkraman Shinji.

"Kau kira aku siapa?! Aku memang terkenal bocor, tapi ini temanku, aku tidak mungkin menjebloskannya. Jika Rukia ingin merahasiakannya, maka aku akan menjahit mulutku rapat-rapat. Kau tidak perlu pasang tampang menakutkan begitu. Aneh melihatmu mengancamku!" seloroh Hinamori santai, dia menyerahkan piagam dan karangan bunga ke Shinji dengan paksa, dan ketika Shinji menerimanya dengan tangan yang tidak siap, Hinamori ngeloyor pergi sambil menepuk bahu Shinji.

"Aku mengapresiasi keputusanmu," kata Shinji cepat, masih berusaha mengembalikan raut wajahnya ke posisi normal.

Hinamori menahan langkahnya kemudian balik badan menghadap Shinji seraya berkata, "jika kau loyal pada bosmu, aku juga loyal pada temanku. Rumusnya sesederhana itu!"

Shinji menghembuskan napas lega, dia tidak percaya baru saja berada di saat-saat menegangkan dalam hidupnya sekalipun ini bukan perihal kehidupannya. Dia merasa begitu takut kalau kalau Hinamori menyebarkan berita kencan bosnya. Meninggalkan rasa cemasnya, Shinji segera berlari menuju lift, mengejar bosnya dan Rukia, memastikan keduanya keluar dari hotel dengan aman tanpa kecurigaan siapapun.

Hinamori kembali ke pesta dan segera menghampiri Toushiro yang sedang menikmati puding dari meja saji, tampak asik mengobrol dengan Ukitake dan Kurotsuchi.

"Bagaimana dengan Rukia?" tanya Toushiro saat Hinamori berdiri di sebelah kursinya.

Bukannya menjawab, Hinamori malah melihat lurus ke arah Toushiro dengan mata berbinar, kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari matanya, menunjukkan rasa bangga yang meluap-luap.

"Hinamori? Kau kenapa?" Ukitake ikut bingung melihat reaksi perempuan bertubuh langsing di seberangnya.

"Aku senang, sangat senang, benar-benar senang!"

"Karena Rukia dapat penghargaan karyawan terbaik?" tebak Kurotsuchi, dan Hinamori hendak menggeleng karena dalam hatinya dia merasa senang bukan karena hal itu, melainkan pada kenyataan bahwa Rukia berhasil menaklukan sang petualang cinta bernama Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, alias bos mereka, alias ikan kakap sector bisnis di Jepang. Hinamori memuji Rukia yang tampak diam, tenang dan datar, tapi ternyata sangat lihai mencari tambatan hati.

"Tentu saja! Bukankah itu berarti aku bisa kecipratan traktiran darinya?" jawab Hinamori, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya, karena takut lidahnya salah ucap dan membeberkan hubungan asmara Rukia dan Grimmjow.

"Lalu dimana Rukia? Dia sampai tersiram champagne sangking kagetnya menerima penghargaan," sambung Ukitake sambil celingukan mencari keberadaan Rukia yang mungkin tertinggal di belakang Hinamori.

"Oh, dia langsung pulang tadi," jawab Hinamori yang langsung duduk, mengisyaratkan bahasan tentang Rukia sudah selesai. Mungkin bagi Hinamori sudah selesai dan bisa mengelabui yang lain, tapi beda halnya dengan Toushiro, pria bermata jeli itu melihat gerak gerik Hinamori yang aneh, bahkan dia sudah melihat ada yang aneh saat Rukia turun dari podium. Rukia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang bahagia karena mendapat penghargaan, tapi lebih seperti orang yang terguncang. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari keadaan sekitar dan membiarkan dirinya tersiram semburan _champagne_ dengan pasrah.

.

.

.

Rukia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi. Wajahnya yang pucat, juga matanya yang kosong, dan gejolak emosi yang terus membakar dalam dirinya sekalipun dia sudah menghabiskan waktu berendam di bak mandi cukup lama. Selama perjalanan pulang di dalam taksi, dia menutup mulut rapat-rapat, membiarkan Grimmjow memeluknya begitu erat, memastikan dirinya tidak kedinginan, bahkan saat sampai di apartemen Grimmjow sendiri yang menyiapkan bak mandi air hangat sementara dirinya duduk membisu di sofa. Saat Grimmjow menjemputnya, mengarahkannya ke kamar mandi, hingga membantunya membuka gaun, pria itu nampak kehilangan kata-katanya, matanya sayu menatap Rukia, dan memilih meninggalkannya saat kakinya mulai masuk ke bak mandi.

Bukan hal yang baru bagi hati Rukia yang sering diterpa badai tiba-tiba, namun badai kali ini sungguh meluluh lantakkan harapannya. Sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah ingin berharap karena tahu akan kecewa, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar berharap bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama Grimmjow, hingga melupakan satu kenyataan yang jelas-jelas ada di depan matanya.

Bahwa Grimmjow, yang jelas-jelas berbeda status dengannya telah sejak lama akan bertunangan dengan pewaris tunggal Yadomaru, Lisa.

Membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali, Rukia berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya, emosinya tidak bisa lepas kendali seperti ini. Sekalipun dia merasakan dengan jelas keinginan untuk menghancurkan kaca di hadapannya, dia menahan diri dan menelan kembali kepedihannya.

Keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan piyama putih, Rukia disambut Grimmjow yang membawa handuk kecil, menggiring Rukia ke kursi di depan meja rias, dalam diam Grimmjow mengeringkan rambut Rukia yang masih meneteskan air sisa keramas.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Grimm?" bisik Rukia saat suara alat pengering rambut berdengung memenuhi kesunyian dalam ruang.

Grimmjow mengerti dengan sangat jelas pertanyaan Rukia, tapi lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk memberi jawaban. Hatinya berkata bahwa jawaban yang tidak pasti hanya akan menorehkan luka lain bagi mereka. Tangan Grimmjow bergerak seirama dengan hembusan angin panas hingga rambut Rukia benar-benar kering. Keseunyian di antara mereka membuat seluruh indranya berpusat pada helai demi helai dari rambut Rukia yang menyapa di permukaan kulitnya, mengirim gelenyar hangat ke seluruh hatinya. Ketika mematikan pengering rambut dan menyisir rambut Rukia dengan jemarinya, dia merasa semakin terbeban karena tidak mampu mengeluarkan satu katapun.

"Kau tidak akan memberiku jawaban?" desak Rukia lagi.

Grimmjow memeluk Rukia dari belakang, mengalungkan lengan besarnya di bahu Rukia sambil terpejam, meluapkan perasaannya yang terkungkung.

"Aku akan mencari cara. Sejak awal aku tidak pernah menyetujui pertunangan konyol ini, dan kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku mohon percayalah padaku, Rukia …." bisik Grimmjow putus asa.

Rukia melihat wajah sedih Grimmjow dari pantulan cermin di hadapannya, mendapati pria yang dicintainya murung, hatinya ikut sakit. Dia ingin merasakan kebahagiaan selamanya, namun memang tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini, terlebih lagi dengan perbedaan jalan hidup mereka yang terlalu besar.

Tiba-tiba Rukia teringat ucapan Baraggan Jeagerjaquez di podium tadi. Dia masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana komisaris JJ. Corp itu bisa mengetahui ayahnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, tapi kenapa komisaris tidak pernah menyebutkannya hingga hari ini? Juga nada bicara yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan saat Baraggan berbisik padanya di podium, mau tidak mau ikut menambah keresahannya.

"Apakah kau mengenal ayahku?" pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut Rukia.

Grimmjow yang masih memusatkan pikirannya pada perihal pertunangan, sontak menegakkan badan, kaget mendengar pertanyaan Rukia. Dia memberikan sorot penuh pertanyaan, sangat jelas dia tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakan Rukia, apalagi jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Rukiapun mengangguk pasrah.

"Sepertinya tidak. Jika kau benar-benar mengenal ayahku, tidak mungkin kau tinggal diam saat bertemu denganku. Iya, kan?" sahut Rukia, menjawab keraguannya sendiri.

Grimmjow tidak mengerti kemana arah pertanyaan Rukia, kenapa tiba-tiba Rukia mengubah topik pembicaraan?

"Aku lelah, sebaiknya kau juga segera istirahat," Rukia beranjak dari kursi, menegakkan badan dan menyusupkan lengannya di pinggang Grimmjow, memeluknya erat, menyesapi wangi tubuh Grimmjow yang perlahan menenangkan badai di hatinya.

Grimmjow terdiam, melihat Rukia membenamkan wajah di dadanya, diapun balas memeluk Rukia, menyandarkan pipinya di puncak kepala Rukia.

"Kau mengerti apa yang aku rasakan saat ini, dan aku juga tahu kau mencemaskanku. Tapi perasaan tidak tenang ini hanya akan menghantui kita berdua jika kita sama-sama menahan diri. Jadi, aku berharap kita saling jujur dan membicarakannya nanti saat sama-sama tenang. Aku mencintaimu, Grimm …." bisik Rukia yang melepaskan pelukannya dan berjinjit, mengalungkan lengannya di leher Grimmjow sebelum mengecup bibirnya perlahan.

Grimmjow membalas kecupan Rukia, dan melepaskan Rukia yang berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasakan getir di sudut hatinya karena sentuhan Rukia. Pernyataan cinta Rukia menambah rasa bersalahnya karena tidak bisa memberi jaminan tentang hubungan mereka. Dia benci dirinya sendiri saat tidak berdaya seperti ini.

Malam semakin larut, keduanya terhanyut dalam benak masing-masing, terpejam namun juga tidak terlelap. Benak yang berjelaga mencari jawaban, hati yang tidak tenang terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastian. Mereka terbaring begitu dekat, namun ada tembok besar tak kasat mata yang memisahkan keduanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Langkah ceria Hinamori berdentum dengan permukaan lantai, dia terlalu bersemangat karena melihat siluet Rukia dari lobi tadi, jadilah dia sekarang setengah berlari mengejar Rukia yang berbelok ke arah lift.

"Pagi!" sapa Hinamori dengan senyum lebar.

"Oh, pagi Hinamori. Kau bukan habis makan _dopping_, kan? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti kelebihan adrenalin sepagi ini?!" kata Rukia dengan senyum cepat, menekan tombol di lift bersama beberapa orang karyawan JJ. Corp yang lainnya. Beberapa terlihat terkesima saat bertemu tatap dengan Rukia, dan membungkuk memberi salam. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Rukia, biasanya dia hanya lewat begitu saja saat berpapasan dengan karyawan JJ. Corp yang lainnya.

"Kau sudah naik satu anak tangga, sekarang mereka akan membungkuk padamu selama setahun kedepan," bisik Hinamori antusias.

"Apakah memang ritual JJ. Corp seperti ini?" tanya Rukia bingung.

Hinamori mengangguk cepat.

"Semua pasti ingin tahu siapa yang menjadi karyawan terbaik tiap tahunnya, dan asal kau tahu hadiah untuk karyawan terbaik tidak pernah mengecewakan. Selain bisa memegang 1% saham JJ. Corp, kau juga mendapat bonus dalam jumlah besar, belum lagi peluang jenjang karier yang akan mulus tanpa perlu penilaian tahunan HRD," cerocos Hinamori dalam suara rendah tepat di telinga Rukia. Sebagai informan utama di JJ. Corp, hal seperti ini sudah menjadi pengetahuan dasar bagi Hinamori.

"Sebanyak itu hadiahnya?" Rukia terkesiap dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"Ehm! Tapi kau juga harus siap menghadapi tantangan yang menunggu di depanmu. Kau akan merasakan beban pekerjaan yang bertambah dan kau akan merasakan neraka di tempat kerja yang sesungguhnya," jawab Hinamori enteng, seolah menggambarkan hal ini adalah hal paling lumrah bagi penghuni JJ. Corp.

Rukia tidak memberi respon, dia membayangkan beban saat ini sudah cukup berat karena Grimmjow selalu melibatkannya dalam diskusi-diskusi panjang di segala hal yang berhubungan dengan keuangan, lalu tambahan beban apalagi yang mungkin bisa terjadi?

"Kau tahu kenapa mereka memberikan 1% saham JJ. Corp pada karyawan terbaik? Agar mereka punya alasan untuk menyeretmu ke RUPS. Lalu mereka akan memeras ide-ide cemerlang dari otakmu selama bertahun-tahun berikutnya." Hinamori menuturkan kisahnya seperti sedang menyampaikan kisah horror, dan jujur Rukia sampai bergidik ketakutan. Membayangkan dirinya yang terpenjara sepenuhnya di JJ. Corp selama bertahun-tahun hanya karena dia _tidak_ _sengaja_ menjadi karyawan terbaik.

"Berhentilah mendramatisir kenyataan, Hinamori!"

Baik Hinamori maupun Rukia menoleh ke arah sumber suara di depan mereka, sangking asiknya mengobrol, mereka berdua sampai tidak menyadari Shinji yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Pagi," sapa Rukia.

"Memang begitu kenyatannya?" balas Hinamori sengit, tidak ingin menyapa Shinji karena mengingat sorot mata menyeramkan darinya saat mereka di Hotel Yadomaru.

Mereka sampai di lantai yang dituju, dan langsung keluar, meninggalkan Shinji yang masih menatap keduanya dengan sorot mata prihatin. Shinji memiliki banyak hal yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Rukia, tapi melihat raut wajah Rukia yang tentram dia merasa sepertinya kejadian beberapa hari lalu tidak terlalu memengaruhi kondisi Rukia. Rukia terlihat sangat normal.

"Mungkin bos sudah membereskannya, jadi keadaan normal-normal saja." Shinji bergumam sambil menggaruk dagunya.

"Soal apa?"

"Aht! Kau … datang dari mana?" Shinji melonjak kaget dari tempatnya ketika terdengar suara berbisik dari belakangnya. Aizen memperhatikan Shinji dengan seksama dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Dari lobi, apakah wujud tampanku terlalu menyilaukan sampai kau tidak melihatku?" cerocos Aizen sambil menyisir rambut cokelatnya ke belakang menggunakan jemari lentiknya.

"Jangan buat sarapanku keluar lagi!" Shinji reflek menutup matanya, mencegah pemandangan yang membuatnya mual.

"Ha ha ha!" Aizen tertawa puas melihat reaksi Shinji.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Cerita Hinamori bukan omong kosong sama sekali.

Bermula dari seremoni penyerahan hadiah karyawan terbaik (tepat seminggu setelah pengumuman di pesta perayaan), Rukia menerima apa yang disebutkan Hinamori, sama persis, sama seperti hal yang dituturkan _Manager Accounting_ berambut cepol itu. Rukia diajak menghadiri RUPS pertama di tahun ini, membahas rencana kerjasama Yadormaru. Inc dan JJ. Corp, juga beberapa proyeksi. Parahnya adalah … Rukia kelepasan menyuarakan pendapatnya, dan jadilah dia ditetapkan sebagai salah satu anggota tim utama dalam proyeksi ini. Sebagai informasi tambahan, Grimmjow tidak terlibat dalam agenda ini, Komisaris Baraggan menjadi penanggungjawab utamanya.

Perasaan bingung masih menyelimuti Rukia setiap kali bertemu sang komisaris. Dia ingin menanyakan perihal kata-kata komisaris tempo hari. Namun kesibukan telah menelan sebagian besar ruang di benaknya.

Rukia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya lembur, dan melakukan riset di ruang _file_ JJ. Corp di akhir minggu. Selalu seperti itu, dan ketika sampai di apartemen dia sudah luar biasa kelelahan. Hal itu terus berlangsung selama sebulan penuh. Grimmjow memperhatikan pola hidup Rukia yang tidak sehat, dia juga melihat perubahan yang sangat signifikan di Rukia. Kantung mata Rukia semakin gelap, dia kehilangan berat badan karena pola makan yang berantakan. Grimmjow sendiri tidak memiliki waktu banyak sekalipun itu hanya sekedar mengobrol, karena agenda dinas luar kota yang datang bertubi-tubi. Sebagian komunikasi mereka lakukan lewat berbalas pesan.

Shinji yang mengikuti jadwal harian Grimmjow ikut merasakan tekanan yang dialami bosnya. Dia bukan tidak menyadari, bahwa ini adalah cara komisaris untuk mengikat Pak Bos di JJ. Corp, memeras setiap tetes ide dan keringat Grimmjow untuk mengembangkan JJ. Corp, dan juga salah satu usaha untuk menjauhkannya dari Rukia.

Matahari sudah terbenam, dan sekarang sudah memasuki minggu pertama bulan Maret, udara sudah mulai lebih hangat, mereka tidak lagi mengenakan baju setebal minggu-minggu sebelumnya. Shinji meletakkan cangkir berisi kopi yang baru saja diseduhnya, meletakkannya di meja, tepat di depan Grimmjow yang duduk bersandar sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Bagaimana dengan cabang di Kyoto?" ucap Grimmjow tanpa membuka mata, napasnya berat dan suaranya terdengar serak.

"Sejauh ini bisa ditangani, sejak kesepakatan dua minggu lalu mereka mulai bisa memenuhi ketertinggalan target penjualan bulan lalu," tutur Shinji cepat.

_Suite_ hotel bintang lima ini adalah sarang mereka selama seminggu, ruangan yang sangat mewah ini terasa begitu kosong karena hanya diisi dua orang, pria pula. Grimmjow ingin pulang dan memeluk Rukia, merasakan hangat tubuh Rukia, menyesapi wangi shampoo-nya, mencumbunya tanpa jeda.

"Ah … aku ingin pulang! Aku begitu merindukannya!" geram Grimmjow putus asa. Dia mengangkat tangan kiri ke udara, dan memandangi jam di tangannya. Hadiah pertama yang dia terima dari Rukia. Jam yang menjadi favoritnya, dia selalu mengenakan jam tangan itu, dan merasa Rukia begitu dekat dengannya setiap kali dia melihat jam ini. Dia bisa mengingat senyum lembut Rukia dengan jelas.

Shinji mengerti apa yang dirasakan bosnya.

"Tidak sampai dua minggu bos. Bos harus bertahan sampai jadwal ini selesai dan setelahnya bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Rukia. Aku dengar dari Direktur Kurotsuchi kalau Rukia juga mengalami jadwal padat yang sama. Direktur Kurotsuchi sampai menyarankan Rukia tidur di fasilitas direksi di lantai atas, tapi Rukia tidak mau," jelas Shinji, berusaha meringankan beban Grimmjow.

"Ha ha ha … Rukia memang selalu keras kepala seperti itu. Tadi siang dia bilang makan siang di kantin bersama staffnya, setelah hampir dua minggu tidak pernah bisa makan siang tepat waktu," tutur Grimmjow, mengingat kata demi kata yang Rukia tuliskan di pesannya. "Ah … aku kangen masakan Rukia …." sambung Grimmjow lagi, mengingat bagaimana hangatnya sup yang dimasak Rukia, nasi yang masih mengepulkan asap, semua selalu memuaskan lidahnya. Bukan masakan mewah, hanya masakan sederhana yang membuatnya menyadari kesederhanaanpun mampu memenuhi ekspektasi selera mewahnya.

"Bos … bukan maksudku mau ikut campur, tapi …." Shinji menghentikan kata-katanya, ragu ingin melanjutkan.

"Katakan saja, aku terlalu lelah untuk menghajarmu. Jadi tanyakan saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa!" seloroh Grimmjow seraya menegakkan badan dan meraih cangkir kopinya.

"Ummm … bagaimana dengan pertunangan bos dan Lisa Yadomaru, bukankah akan dilaksanakan bulan April?" Shinji bersiap menerima reaksi Grimmjow, dan diluar dugaan, bosnya benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa. Pertanyaannya bisa dibilang sangat mencampuri urusan pribadi, tapi sepertinya itu tidak lantas membuat Grimmjow marah.

"Kau yang paling mengerti bagaimana aku dan Rukia bisa sampai pada tahap ini." Grimmjow menghela napas panjang, menyesap kopinya dan kembali meletakkannya di meja.

"Tidak mudah. Baik itu bagiku ataupun Rukia, kami harus melewati banyak hal. Kau tahu, aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Pulang dari sini, aku akan meminta dukungan ibuku. Dia akan mengerti, jadi aku bisa memanfaatkannya untuk melawan Pak Tua. Kau tenang saja!" tutur Grimmjow percaya diri.

Shinji tersenyum tanpa sadar, merasa lega dan bangga. "Makanya bos terlihat sangat tenang?" tanya Shinji lagi, dan Grimmjow mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil menunjuk dirinya penuh percaya diri.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Membuka jaket, Rukia menggantungnya di dekat rak sepatu. Matanya terpaku melihat rak sepatu yang hampa, hanya terisi sepatu miliknya. Entah sudah berapa hari, berapa minggu, dia lupa kapan terakhir melihat sepatu Grimmjow yang berukuran besar bertandang di rak sepatu.

"Aku rasa aku hampir gila karena merindukannya," bisik Rukia seraya memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Tidak pernah dia merasakan rindu yang amat sangat seperti ini. Pertama kalinya dia merasa begitu tak berdaya mengharapkan kehadiran seseorang di sisinya.

Semua beban pekerjaan ini sudah sangat luar biasa menyedot staminanya, membuatnya selalu kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur begitu sampai di apartemen.

Meletakkan tasnya di meja, dan meraih ponsel dari saku celananya, dia melihat tidak ada notifikasi, tidak ada pesan ataupun panggilan dari Grimmjow. Hari ini terasa jauh lebih sepi, luar biasa sepi.

"Sudah 13 Maret, dan kau tidak berniat pulang?" gumam Rukia pada ponsel yang tidak memberi jawaban, "kalau kau berniat membuatku gila, aku sudah diujung batas akal sehatku. Cepatlah pulang, Grimm .…" desis Rukia seraya mengangkat ponsel ke dahinya, membayangkan kehangatan yang bisa dia rasakan jika Grimmjow benar-benar ada di sisinya sekarang.

Menarik napas panjang dan meninggalkan ponselnya di meja, dia segera mandi air hangat, membasuh peluh dan lelah dari tubuhnya. Rukia menghabiskan waktu tidak sampai sepuluh menit di kamar mandi, dan saat keluar kamar mandi dia merasa jauh lebih baik, berjalan menuju kulkas, meneguk sisa susu yang akan kadaluarsa dalam dua hari.

Dia mengingat pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Grimmjow, memarahinya karena tidak pernah mau menghabiskan susu sesuai kesepakatan mereka saat belanja bulanan. Mereka sudah setuju untuk meminum setidaknya 1 liter susu dalam seminggu, tapi Grimmjow selalu menyisakannya sehingga Rukia harus mengolah ulang susu sebelum benar-benar kadaluarsa. Entah membuat eskrim, kue, atau kudapan lain. Grimmjow yang dimarahi hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan lebih menyukai kudapan yang dibuat Rukia jadi sengaja tidak pernah menghabiskan susu jatahnya.

"Bahkan hal kecil seperti ini membuatku mengingatmu…" gumam Rukia yang merasakan air matanya menggenang di pelupuk mata. Mereka tidak benar-benar berpisah, hanya jarak dan pekerjaan yang membuat mereka tidak bisa bertemu setiap hari, tapi itu saja sudah menjadi siksaan berat bagi hatinya. Dia tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang mungkin terjadi jika terjadi sesuatu dan memisahkan dirinya dan Grimmjow. Mimpi buruk itu, dia bahkan tidak menginginkannya.

Terdengar suara kunci pintu utama yang ditekan, dan pintu terbuka.

"Rukia?"

Merasa seperti mimpi, Rukia mendengar suara berat Grimmjow yang begitu jelas, bukan lewat telepon, tapi benar-benar suara yang terdengar dari pita suara langsung. Meletakkan susu di meja _pantry_, Rukia berlari ke pintu masuk, matanya yang sudah basah mengaburkan pandangannya saat mendapati sosok Grimmjow yang berdiri di depan pintu, baru saja melepaskan sepatunya.

Bagai melihat secercah cahaya dari gelapnya gua yang didiaminya, Rukia berlari ke arah Grimmjow dan langsung melompat memeluk pria itu. Grimmjow menangkap tubuh Rukia cepat, dan wangi tubuh Rukia menguar memenuhi hidungnya, mengirim ketenangan ke hatinya yang gersang.

"Aku merindukanmu .…" bisik Rukia seraya mengunci kaki dan tangannya di tubuh Grimmjow.

Grimmjow mengeratkan lengkungan tangannya, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya mengalami hari-hari penuh siksaan karena tidak bisa bertemu, menyentuh, merasakan kehadiran wanita yang dicintainya.

"Aku jauh lebih merindukanmu," ucap Grimmjow dalam suara berat. Dia bisa merasakan betapa ringannya tubuh Rukia dalam lengkungan tangannya saat memindahkan posisi tangan ke bokong Rukia, menaikkan posisi tubuh Rukia hingga wajah mereka sejajar.

"Aku sengaja ingin membuat kejutan dan tidak memberi kabar kalau aku pulang hari ini, tapi kau yang tiba-tiba bergelayut begini malah memberikan efek yang sebaliknya." Grimmjow membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Rukia.

"Kau banyak bicara," desis Rukia dengan mata mengilat penuh amarah, dan detik kemudian Grimmjow menegakkan badan seraya tersenyum, melihat kemarahan Rukia adalah wujud hasrat yang terkurung.

"Kalau aku tidak banyak bicara, mungkin aku bisa gila. Karena aku berniat menelanmu sejak mendengar suara kakimu yang berlari ke arahku ..." Grimmjow mengakhiri kalimatnya. Tanpa kata keduanya memperpendek jarak dan langsung menghujani bibir satu sama lain dengan kecupan panjang dan panas demi bisa memenuhi rasa rindu yang membuncah di dada.

Terus bercumbu, bertarung lidah, dan bertukar napas, kedua terus berciuman sambil melepaskan pakaian masing-masing, dan ketika keduanya sampai di tempat tidur, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka mewujudkan dahaga yang tertahan. Kerinduan, rasa cinta, dan rasa ingin memiliki, kebutuhan untuk mendominasi yang sangat besar. Bertukar peluh, saling menekan tubuh, tidak memberi jeda, keduanya terhanyut dalam desakan hasrat untuk memuaskan kebutuhan akan rasa tenang, meyakinkan bahwa mereka ditakdirkan tercipta untuk satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Rukia membuka mata, merasakan sentuhan lembut berulang kali di kepalanya, elusan penuh kasih sayang. Dia tidak sadar kapan dan bagaimana dia tertidur, dia hanya ingat dirinya dan Grimmjow menghabiskan berjam-jam bercinta dan mengubah suhu ruangan menjadi hangat. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dari dada bidang Grimmjow, menatap pria berambut biru itu dengan mata sayunya yang masih mengantuk.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Rukia.

"Baru jam 3, sebaiknya kau tidur lagi," jawab Grimmjow yang langsung kembali membawa kepala Rukia bersandar di dadanya.

Rukia mampu merasakan permukaan kulitnya yang bertemu dengan permukaan kulit Grimmjow, panas. Terdengar suara detak jantung yang tenang ketika dia kembali mendaratkan kepala di dada Grimmjow. Dia selalu saat-saat seperti ini, ketika Grimmjow berada di sisinya, hanya untuknya, hanya mencintainya.

"Apakah kau akan dinas luar kota lagi?"

Grimmjow menggeleng. "Aku menyelesaikan semuanya tadi siang. Aku harus memesan satu kamar di rumah sakit jiwa kalau lebih lama lagi tidak bertemu denganmu," tambahnya seraya mengusap lengan Rukia yang ada di pinggangnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau tambah kurus, aku takut kalau memelukmu lebih erat bisa membuat tubuhmu remuk," tutur Grimmjow yang meraih tangan jemari Rukia, mengusap telapak tangannya dengan ibu jarinya sebelum membawanya ke pipi dan mengecupnya lama.

"Rencana kerjasama Yadomaru. Inc dan JJ. Corp sudah memasuki tahap akhir. Kabar baiknya aku tidak perlu lembur lagi, tapi aku merasa Lisa Yadomaru selalu mengawasiku di setiap _meeting_," jawab Rukia jujur.

"Kau bertemu Lisa?" Grimmjow tidak percaya mendengar nama Lisa lolos dari mulut Rukia.

"Kami sempat makan siang bersama satu kali, dan dia berkata tidak percaya kalau aku yang sangat biasa ini bisa menaklukan hatimu. Dia bilang seorang karyawannya melihat kau dan aku makan bersama di restoran, jadi dia ingin memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri seperti apa wanita yang membuat calon tunangannya berpaling," jelas Rukia.

Grimmjow mengingat dengan jelas saat beberapa bulan lalu karyawan Yadomaru Inc menjegalnya dan sempat mengancamnya, ternyata pria itu benar-benar menjadi ancaman baginya. Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa Lisa Yadomaru mengetahui hubungannya dan Rukia, itu juga berarti Pak Tua mengetahui hubungannya dengan Rukia. Tidak mungkin kalau Lisa hanya tinggal diam mengetahui calon tunangannya berkencan dengan wanita lain.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada kita, Grimm?" tanya Rukia cepat. Dia merasa bahagia bisa berada dalam pelukan Grimmjow lagi, namun dia juga tidak bisa menghindari cemas yang menghantuinya.

"Aku sedang mencari cara, beri aku waktu, Rukia…" bisik Grimmjow memelas, dan perasaan putus asa itu kembali menyerangnya. Optimis yang membuatnya begitu yakin telah sirna dibawa angin.

Dia mengingat dengan jelas pertemuannya dengan ibu di istana Jeagerjaquez tadi sore. Dia berharap ibunya bisa mendukungnya, membantunya menolak pertunangan ini, tapi entah racun apa yang diberikan Pak Tua pada ibunya, karena ibunya langsung berteriak histeris saat dia menyebutkan nama Rukia. Wanita berambut hitam legam itu menggila, berteriak keras dengan tangan mencakar-cakar liar, dan tidak lama setelahnya pingsan sambil memegangi dada kirinya, mereka terpaksa memanggil dokter yang tinggal di rumah Jeagerjaquez, dokter yang dikhususkan merawat Unohana sejak lima tahun lalu.

Baraggan yang baru saja pulang saat melihat istrinya terbaring dengan selang infus terbenam di lengannya, dokter berjubah putih menjelaskan keadaan istrinya dalam kata-kata singkat, dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya lepas kendali, menampar Grimmjow yang saat itu berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"Jika kau berani mengulang kesalahan yang sama, aku pastikan hidupmu lebih menyedihkan daripada hidup di neraka!" ancam Baraggan tanpa belas kasih. Grimmjow menyadari bahwa harapannya pada sosok Unohana telah pupus. Dia menyayangi Unohana seperti ibunya sendiri, sekalipun mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Hanya Unohana yang menganggapnya manusia sejak dirinya memasuki keluarga Jeagerjaquez, lalu bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan hal yang bisa mengancam nyawa ibunya sendiri?!

Dia tidak menginginkan hal lain, dia sempat berpikir akan melepaskan mimpinya. Merelakan dirinya menjadi anjing penurut keluarga Jeagerjaquez selamanya asalkan bisa hidup bersama Rukia, tapi jalan buntu terbentang di depannya. Bagaimana jika pilihannya akan membuat Unohana mengalami serangan jantung lain. Bagai diberi pilihan antara nyawa ibunya atau kebahagiaannya dengan Rukia, otaknya buntu.

"Grimm …?" Rukia menyadarkan Grimmjow dari lamunannya, dan pria itu berusaha tersenyum menenangkan. Rukia bangkit dan terduduk di tempat tidur, membiarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya jatuh ke pangkuan, menunjukkan tubuh polosnya bermandikan remangnya cahaya lampu kamar.

"Kau mungkin sudah bermain dengan banyak wanita, tapi aku ingin menjadi yang terakhir." Rukia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Dia tidak ingin terus tersiksa dalam ketidakpastian, dalam harapan semu yang mungkin saja tidak bisa terwujud dan melukainya.

"Beri aku waktu, Rukia …."

Rukia menggeleng. "Kau bukan membutuhkan waktu," tandas Rukia, membuat Grimmjow membulatkan matanya saat melihat ketegasan dalam kolam ungu gelapnya. Dia menegakkan tubuh dan meraih tangan Rukia, tampak sangat ketakutan.

"Mimpimu terlalu mahal, dan aku menjadi batu ganjalan untukmu menggapainya?" mata Rukia berubah sedih.

"Ini bukan karena mimpiku, Rukia!" Grimmjow lepas kendali dan bicara dalam nada tinggi.

Tampak terluka, Rukia menutup matanya dan menarik napas panjang.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan ketika duniaku hancur, dan kaulah satu-satunya orang yang tinggal? Tentu saja aku akan menggantungkan harapanku padamu! Bukankah pernah aku katakan, jangan memulai sesuatu yang kau sendiri tidak bisa kendalikan?" air mata menetes di pipi Rukia, dia terlihat begitu terluka mendapati Grimmjow yang tidak bisa memberinya jawaban.

"Kau bahkan tidak berniat memberikanku harapan? Setidaknya kau bisa berbohong akan menjadikanku wanita terakhir bagimu!" pekik Rukia histeris. Hancur sudah pertahanan terakhirnya, dia masih berharap akan ada secercah cahaya yang bisa menerangi kelamnya hari-hari yang dia habiskan dalam keputusasaan tanpa kehadiran Grimmjow, tanpa kepastian yang Grimmjow berikan atas hubungan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku! Tapi aku tidak bisa membuang kehidupanku sekarang, aku tidak bisa! Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau minta dariku, Rukia!" jawab Grimmjow dalam suara purau, dia meninggikan suaranya demi bisa meluapkan kebuntuan dalam hatinya. Bukan hanya Rukia yang terluka, diapun merasakan hal yang sama, dia ingin bisa mencintai Rukia sepenuhnya tanpa kekangan apalagi desakan nama Jeagerjaquez. Mereka sangat bahagia sampai beberapa menit lalu, tapi kenapa?

Sorot mata Rukia seolah hakim yang siap mengetuk palu dan memberikan vonis padanya.

Rukia menyadari posisi sulit Grimmjow, dia tidak ingin memaksa lagi, tidak ingin mendesak Grimmjow lagi untuk memberi jawaban, jadilah dia menunduk dan membiarkan nyeri menyelimuti ulu hatinya. Sakit menusuk dan menyakitkan.

"Maafkan aku sudah meninggikan suara. Aku perlu mendinginkan kepala," desis Grimmjow penuh penyesalan.

Grimmjow beranjak dari tempat tidur, mengambil piyama dari lemari dan berjalan ke arah sofa, meninggalkan Rukia yang terduduk kaku di tempat tidur, meneteskan air matanya terus menerus, merasakan awan hitam menyelubungi akal sehatnya hingga dia harus mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat demi menahan dorongan untuk berteriak dari pangkal tenggorokannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Minggu ketiga di bulan Maret.

Tidak banyak perubahan kecuali penurunan intensitas rapat, dan Hinamori cukup bersyukur atas hal itu, namun Rukia justru terlihat jauh lebih muram dari biasanya. Aura cerah yang sebelumnya bisa terlihat jelas, sekarang hilang sama sekali, bahkan berubah menjadi awan hitam yang tidak pernah memudar. Wajah Rukia pucat, seperti orang yang tidak bisa tidur selama berbulan-bulan.

Demi mengubah suasana, Hinamori mengajak Rukia dan Toushiro makan siang di café yang jaraknya lumayan dari gedung JJ. Corp. Dia sengaja mengajak Toushiro juga, karena kurang lebih pacarnya itu mengenal Rukia sekalipun tidak cukup lama, bahkan Toushiro punya mata elang yang bisa sangat peka menangkap perubahan ekspresi orang.

Rukia melihat sekeliling café yang bernuansa taman, tenang dan memberi kesan relaksasi.

"Bukankah ini terlihat seperti aku mengganggu kencan kalian? Aku seperti orang ketiga," celetuk Rukia saat pelayan meletakkan minuman mereka bersamaan dengan makanan pembuka.

"Justru sebaliknya, aku yang jadi orang ketiga!" sahut Toushiro cepat, dia menyadari dengan jelas tujuan Hinamori melakukan ini semua.

"Hinamori tidak cukup percaya diri mendekatimu. Perubahan sikapmu membuatnya cemas, tapi dia terlalu takut untuk mencari tahu. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan rencana pertunangan Pak CEO dan Lisa Yadomaru? Tetap akan melanjutkan hubungan kalian?" Toushiro bicara tanpa menunjukkan sedikitpun canggung. Seolah berita kencan Rukia dan Grimmjow adalah informasi yang sudah menjadi konsumsi khalayak umum.

Hinamori yang duduk di sebelah Toushiro sambil merubah posisi duduk demi bisa menghadap pria itu sambil terkesiap melotot, karena dia sendiri berani bersumpah dengan seluruh hidupnya kalau sejak malam itu dia benar-benar menjahit mulutnya, tidak mengatakan apapun pada siapapun. Lalu bagaimana bisa Toushiro mengetahui hubungan Rukia dan Grimmjow?

"Kau tahu?! Bagaimana bisa .…" Hinamori tidak bisa mengabaikan desakan untuk memberi penjelasan pada Rukia. Menduga Rukia akan kaget mendengar pertanyaan Toushiro, tapi wanita bermata ungu gelap itu tampak sangat tenang dan tidak bergeming sedikitpun, malah meraih gelasnya dan menyesap _lemon tea_ pesanannya.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Sejak awal aku seharusnya memperhitungkan variabel ini, tapi aku terlalu sibuk menikmati kebahagiaanku sampai melewatkannya." Rukia bicara seolah ini bukan tentang dirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masih membuat analisa di saat seperti ini?" Hinamori tampak geram mendapati sikap tenang Rukia.

Toushiro menyentuh bahu Hinamori, menahannya agar tidak terlalu menggebu-gebu.

"Rukia mungkin terlihat tenang, tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan," bisik Toushiro pelan, karena dia belajar dari hari-hari yang dihabiskan di Karakura untuk memperhatikan Rukia, siswa pemberontak yang selalu mempertahankan dan membela dirinya sekalipun tidak ada yang membantunya. Kemarahan Rukia bagai gunung berapi tenang yang menunggu waktunya untuk meletus.

"Aku mengetahui ada yang aneh denganmu, dan awalnya aku hanya menebak kau menjalin hubungan dengan Pak CEO. Sejak penanganan pabrik Nature kalian terlihat akrab, itu saja sudah cukup aneh, tapi setelah tahun baru kalian jadi semakin dekat. Apalagi melihat sikap Pak CEO saat meninggalkan pertemuan penting setelah mendengar kabarmu ada di Karakura, semua sangat jelas. Ditambah saat kita bertemu di Nite, Pak CEO sendiri yang mengatakan padaku kalau kalian tinggal bersama."

"Woah …." Hinamori hampir memberikan tepuk tangan pada kejelian kekasihnya itu, juga betapa beraninya bos besar JJ. Corp mengatakan hal tentang kehidupan pribadinya pada Toushiro, tidak takut rumor miring akan beredar karena sikap cerobohnya. Berusaha mengembalikan konsentrasi, dia kembali fokus pada bahasan utama mereka.

Rukia mengingat terakhir kali dia menghabiskan malam di tempat tidur bersama Grimmjow, perdebatan mereka malam itu menghasilkan retakan kecil yang setiap harinya semakin besar. Dia tidak pernah bicara lagi sekalipun mereka berpapasan di apartemen, tidak ada lagi makan malam bersama, nonton tv bersama, ataupun tidur di satu tempat tidur yang sama. Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia ingin menyentuh pria yang dicintainya, tapi juga ada keraguan yang mengecilkan nyalinya.

"Hinamori .…" Rukia menghentikan kata-katanya saat pelayan datang meletakkan makanan pesanan mereka. Mereka bertiga terdiam, menunggu pelayan meletakkan semua isi trolinya, dan tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Tadi kau mau bilang apa?" Hinamori menarik pasta dari tengah meja hingga ke depannya.

Rukia melihat telapak tangannya lama, merindukan saat terakhir kali dia merasakan hangat tubuh Grimmjow, dan dia mulai melupakan sensasinya seiring waktu yang berlalu. Jiwanya kosong, dan dia merasa seperti sebatang kayu yang digrogoti rayap bernama putus asa.

"Aku ingin menumpang tinggal di rumahmu, boleh?" ucap Rukia akhirnya, ide itu sudah menggantung di benaknya selama berhari-hari, karena dia sendiri tidak pernah bisa tidur sejak malam itu, otaknya akan terus berpikir, mencari cara untuk bicara dengan Grimmjow lagi, matanya selalu berjelaga mencari sosok Grimmjow yang berlalu lalang di dekatnya.

"Kalian masih tinggal bersama, 'kan?" Toushiro lagi-lagi bicara cepat, menembakkan anak panahnya tepat ke tengah sasaran.

Kepala Rukia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kami berdebat hebat karena aku lepas kendali. Lalu dia bilang perlu waktu, dan aku tidak bisa melihatnya selalu tampak muram," lanjut Rukia.

Hinamori mengangguk cepat, mengerti posisi Rukia yang pasti akan sangat serba salah tinggal satu atap dengan Grimmjow setelah perdebatan. Semua akan terasa kaku dan canggung.

"Bukankah itu hanya akan membuat masalah tambah besar? Kau terkesan menghindarinya." Toushiro berusaha melihat permasalahan dari sudut pandang Grimmjow, sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"Lalu aku harus apa?!" sergah Rukia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. "Melihat wajahnya yang murung saja sudah cukup membuatku merasa sangat bersalah! Kami perlu ruang untuk menata pikiran masing-masing!" Rukia merasakan sesak di hatinya, jiwanya kosong dan merindukan Grimmjow.

"Sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk mencari solusi, dan tugasmu adalah bertahan di sisinya!" Toushiro bicara dengan suara tegas. Matanya menatap Rukia lurus, menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak sedang main-main. Toushiro hanya berpikir logis, jika Rukia menjauh dari Grimmjow maka semakin sulit bagi mereka untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Komunikasi mereka akan semakin terbatas, semakin kaku dan semakin sulit memperbaikinya.

"Kau kenapa? Bicaramu seperti orang tua!" Hinamori berkomentar tanpa beban, terheran-heran melihat sikap aneh Toushiro.

Rukia memikirkan baik-baik ucapan Toushiro. Betapa dewasanya pola pikir Toushiro. Dia ingin bisa bersikap bijaksana seperti itu, namun hatinya tidak pernah bisa tenang, jiwanya yang bebas menginginkan kepastian, dia tidak ingin terombang-ambing dalam lautan harapan.

"Aku tahu, tapi menurutku ini yang terbaik. Hanya beberapa hari, jika sudah waktunya aku yang akan mengajak Grimmjow bicara lebih dulu. Aku bukannya tidak rasional, hanya saja kami benar-benar perlu menata ulang semuanya," sahut Rukia, yang kemudian berhenti bicara dan menyantap makan siangnya yang mulai dingin.

Baik Toushiro, maupun Hinamori tidak memberi komentar apa-apa lagi, keduanya terdiam menghormati keputusan Rukia.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Rumah besar keluarga Jeagerjaquez berdiri kokoh di depan mata Grimmjow. Berapa kalipun dilihat, dia selalu merasa terintimidasi setiap kali melihat betapa besarnya kekuasaan dan pengaruh dari sebuah nama. Hari ini dia mengetahui bahwa Baraggan menghadiri undangan di luar kota, dan baru akan kembali tiga hari lagi. Dia ingin memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk kembali mendekati Unohana, dia masih berharap wanita berjiwa lembut itu akan memihak padanya, dan bisa membantunya membatalkan pertunangan dengan Lisa Yadomaru.

"Lebih baik mencoba daripada berpangku tangan," kata Grimmjow pada dirinya sendiri, membulatkan tekad dan segera menginjak pedal gas mobil, memasuki gerbang utama.

Memarkir mobil di depan pintu masuk rumah, dia memberikan kunci mobil pada kepala pelayan yang siap siaga menyambutnya setelah melihat kedatangannya dari kamera cctv yang dipasang di depan gerbang utama.

"Apakah Anda berencana menginap, Tuan Muda?" tanya pria paruh baya itu dengan badan membungkuk sempurna 90 derajat.

"Aku akan tidur di kamar ibu," jawab Grimmjow pendek dan tegas.

Melangkah masuk ke rumah utama, Grimmjow langsung menunju kamar Unohana, mengetuk tiga kali sambil menunggu jawaban dari dalam, dan sunyi, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Grimmjow kembali mengetuk pintu. "Bu, ini aku. Boleh aku masuk?"

"Grimm? Masuk, Nak! Masuk!" terdengar suara riang ibunya dari dalam kamar, dan segera setelah Grimmjow membuka pintu, menemukan ibunya sedang terduduk di tempat tidur, tersenyum lebar sekalipun wajahnya tampak pucat. Tangan wanita berambut hitam panjang terkepang rapi itu melambai penuh semangat mengisyaratkan Grimmjow agar duduk di sebelahnya.

"Grimm sayang, kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja kemarin?"

Grimmjow tidak menjawab, rasa bersalah menggantung di dasar hatinya, dia bisa melihat bekas jarum infus yang membiru di punggung tangan ibunya.

"Kau tidak salah, Ibu hanya kaget sedikit, kau tahu kan jantung ibu tidak terlalu baik?" Unohana meraih bahu Grimmjow, memeluk pria besar itu layaknya sedang anak anjing yang ketakutan. Dia terluka melihat wajah muram Grimmjow, karena rasa sayangnya pada Grimmjow benar-benar besar.

"Maafkan aku, Bu." Suara lirih Grimmjow jauh lebih menyakitkan ketika didengar dari dekat. Bagi Unohana, selamanya Grimmjow adalah anak kecil penuh ketakutan yang sama.

Unohana menggeleng cepat. "Ayah menamparmu? Ibu sudah mengingatkannya berulang kali agar tidak menggunakan kekerasan, tapi selalu tidak mau dengar. Ayahmu masih berpikir kalau kau tidak akan mengerti kalau tidak dicambuk keras-keras. Maafkan Ayahmu, hmm?"

Grimmjow tidak bisa menjawab. Hatinya membenci Baraggan, Pak Tua yang selalu menenggelamkan dan kembali mengangkatnya dari dasar neraka, berulang kali seolah dirinya adalah yoyo yang dapat dengan mudah dipermainkan. Namun dia juga tidak ingin melukai Unohana, wanita ini terlalu lembut, hingga dia tidak bisa menunjukkan kebenciannya dengan gamblang.

"Bu …." Grimmjow melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Unohana lurus.

Tangan Unohana terjulur dan menangkup sisi wajah Grimmjow. "Ibu tahu kau tidak ingin bertunangan dengan anak tunggal Yadomaru, tapi Ibu juga tidak ingin kau bersama Kuchiki Rukia." Unohana menuturkan kata-katanya dengan lambat, memastikan tiap kata tersampaikan pada Grimmjow.

"Kenapa?" Grimmjow mengerutkan alisnya dalam, tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya menentang padahal dia sudah menjelaskan bahwa dia sangat mencintai Rukia, wanita pertama yang membuatnya menyadari bahwa hidupnya tidak hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ibu akan membantumu meyakinkan Ayah untuk membatalkan pertunanganmu, tapi jangan Kuchiki Rukia," bisik Unohana lagi, matanya berkaca-kaca, air mata menggenang dengan cepat dan dia kembali memeluk Grimmjow.

Pertanyaan Grimmjow tidak terjawab, dan ketika Ibunya meneteskan airmata di lekuk lehernya, dia mampu merasakan kesungguhan dari kata-kata ibunya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ibunya tidak memberikan alasannya?

Semua tidak akan sama. Dia ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini karena dia ingin bersama Rukia, tapi kenapa ibunya melarangnya bersama Rukia? Racun macam apa yang sudah diberikan Baraggan pada Unohana hingga wanita berhati lembut ini begitu keras menentang hubungannya dengan Rukia?

.

.

.

Fajar menyingsing, membawa sinar matahari yang perlahan menghangatkan udara. Sisa-sisa udara dingin bulan Maret menjelang musim semi, tidak bisa mengalahkan pucuk-pucuk tanaman yang mulai bermunculan. Tidak ada lagi salju, tidak ada lagi orang bermantel tebal yang lalu lalang di jalan. Semua wajah terlihat cerah menyambut musim semi yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari.

Rukia menyemprot kaktus dan tanaman bunga yang ditanamnya dekat jendela dapur, menghiasi apartemen yang terlihat sangat tidak hidup saat pertama kali dia tinggali. Dia sudah mengemas beberapa pasang baju kerjanya, juga beberapa perlengkapan yang mungkin dia perlukan selama tinggal di rumah Hinamori. Tas tangan yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup memuat banyak barang sudah tergeletak di dekat lemari. Dia kembali ke apartemen dan memeriksa beberapa hal, meninggalkan pesan di kertas yang ditempelnya di kulkas, memastikan Grimmjow melakukan beberapa hal kecil agar apartemen luas ini tetap terjaga, terutama tanaman yang mereka rawat ini.

"Jika Grimmjow tidak merawat kalian dengan benar, aku akan memarahinya, tapi kalian juga harus bertahan. Aku akan kembali beberapa hari lagi, bertahanlah, dan berikan kami pengertian," bisik Rukia seraya menyentuh potnya satu demi satu.

Sebuah tarikan napas panjang menjadi pertanda dia sudah menyiapkan diri. Dia ingin pamit, tapi Grimmjow tidak pulang semalam, jadi dia hanya mengirim pesan singkat mengatakan bahwa dia akan menginap di tempat Hinamori selama beberapa hari untuk menenangkan diri. Dia meraih tas tanganya, dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Rukia membeku.

Grimmjow berdiri di pintu masuk, matanya tertuju pada tas yang ditenteng Rukia, juga mantel tebal yang dikenakan Rukia.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Rukia?!" Grimmjow berseru lepas kendali dan memacu langkahnya mendekati Rukia, jantungnya memompa cepat akibat rasa takut yang menyelimuti hatinya, otaknya yang memberi stimulasi parah karena membayangkan skenario terburuk begitu melihat Rukia yang seperti seseorang yang siap meninggalkan dirinya.

"Kau tidak membaca pesanku?" ucap Rukia tenang, wajahnya datar, menunjukkan bahwa jiwanya telah berhasil membangun tembok besar untuk melindungi hatinya. Rukia yang tanpa ekspresi, datar dan tidak bisa dibaca. Setelah sekian lama Grimmjow tidak pernah melihatnya, sekarang dia begitu ketakutan Rukia kembali ke kepribadian lamanya.

"Ponselku mati, habis baterai, dan aku baru kembali dari menjenguk ibuku," jelas Grimmjow seraya menunjukkan ponselnya dari saku, mati total.

"Ibumu sakit?" tanya Rukia kaget, kekhawatiran di wajahnya menghapus ekspresi datar yang sedari tadi bertandang.

"Ibuku sakit jantung, sudah sejak lama," jawab Grimmjow pelan.

Rukia tampak diam meneliti raut wajah cemas Grimmjow. Dia ingin bertanya banyak hal tentang ibunya Grimmjow, namun tiba-tiba sebuah palu besar tak terlihat menghantam bagian belakang hatinya, mengirim logika yang sejak lama tersembunyi tak diungkapnya.

Bahwa dia tidak mengenal Grimmjow dengan baik.

Pria tampan di hadapannya ini selalu menjadi yang pertama mengulurkan tangan padanya, tapi dia tidak pernah mengetahui apapun tentangnya selain sepenggal kisah pedih masa lalunya.

Dia merasa jarak di antara mereka semakin besar. Hanya di apartemen ini mereka berada dalam satu level, bisa saling mengerti bahwa mereka saling mencintai, namun begitu melangkah keluar dari sini, kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah dua orang yang sangat berbeda, bagai bumi dan langit, tidak bisa dihindari. Rukia sangat membenci dirinya yang selalu bisa menemukan garam untuk ditabur di atas luka yang sudah menganga. Dia ingin mencari jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini, tapi kenapa dia justru menemukan hal lain yang membuat keadaan mereka semakin terpuruk?

Rukia menatapi kaki mungilnya dan kaki besar Grimmjow yang berseberangan. Semakin lama, pikiran buruk ini semakin menggrogotinya. Dia bukan orang lemah yang akan menerima kekalahan tanpa pertarungan, namun hatinya lelah, sesak menyerangnya.

"Aku akan tinggal di tempat Hinamori beberapa hari. Aku ingin menenangkan diri. Tidakkah kau merasa aneh dengan kondisi saat ini? Aku merasa sulit bernapas." Suara Rukia terdengar serak dan sarat akan duka, Grimmjow merasa sangat lemah karena tidak bisa menghapus raut wajah menyedihkan milik Rukia.

Dia bahkan hanya bisa terdiam ketika Rukia menurunkan tangannya, melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan Rukia. Dadanya sakit, ini bukan perpisahan, hanya rehat sejenak bagi mereka, tapi dia tidak ingin merelakan Rukia yang menjauh darinya.

"Seseorang berkata padaku, _'Sudah menjadi tugasmu mencari solusi dari semua ini, dan tugasku adalah bertahan di sisimu'_, maka aku akan melakukan tugasku. Berjanjilah kau akan menyelesaikannya. Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu," bisik Rukia seraya memeluk Grimmjow, mengalungkan satu lengannya dan mengecup bibir Grimmjow cepat sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Grimmjow.

Sosok Grimmjow yang berdiri kaku di ruang tengah, bagai patung pahatan yang bermandikan sinar matahari pagi. Indah, namun juga perlahan hancur di dalam. Matanya terpaku pada lantai, dan perlahan basah, hangat yang tersisa dari kecupan Rukia membuatnya ingin menghancurkan semua logikanya dan mengejar wanita itu, tapi dia tidak bisa membuang hidupnya yang sekarang begitu saja. Dia sudah berjuang selama bertahun-tahun hingga berada di posisi ini.

Keputusan apa yang harus dia berikan? Ini bukan masalah pilihan. Rukia sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, tapi Rukia meminta sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia lepaskan begitu saja. Bagai menggenggam bara api, dia terbakar, tapi tidak bisa membuangnya karena itu adalah satu-satunya sumber cahaya dalam hidupnya. Itulah wujud kehidupan yang diberikan Baraggan padanya, dan dia sudah bersumpah akan mengembalikannya dalam bentuk badai api.

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada ibunya jika dia benar-benar memilih Rukia?

Unohana, wanita berhati lembut itu sangat tegas memintanya memilih siapapun, kecuali Rukia.

Kebuntuan menelan harapan dalam hatinya sedikit demi sedikit, perlahan tapi pasti Grimmjow melihat jurang di ujung jalannya. Dia begitu mencintai Rukia dan tidak ingin merelakan wanita yang berhasil memberi warna pada hidupnya, wanita yang ingin dia jaga, wanita yang ingin dia buat tersenyum.

"ARRGGGHHH!" Grimmjow berteriak putus asa dan jatuh tak berdaya berlutut di lantai, tubuhnya kehilangan seluruh alasan untuk bertahan. Dia meninju lantai dengan tangan kosong, melampiaskan kemarahannya, keputusasaan yang menderanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sudah tiga hari sejak Rukia tinggal bersama Hinamori. Tidak ada yang berubah, baik Rukia maupun Grimmjow, keduanya bekerja dengan normal. Tugas demi tugas, pekerjaan demi pekerjaan mereka selesaikan dengan baik dan tepat waktu. Namun keduanya tampak bagai robot. Orang-orang yang tidak mengenal mereka dengan baik akan menyangka keduanya masih normal, tapi orang di dekat mereka merasa begitu tersiksa.

Terutama Shinji, yang setiap harinya harus menyiapkan kebutuhan Grimmjow sejak pria itu tinggal sendiri. Sebelum Rukia tinggal bersama bosnya, pria arogan itu selalu bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, tapi begitu Rukia pergi, dia bahkan tidak bisa makan dengan benar. Selalu ada perbedaan, dan semua tidak bisa kembali seperti semula.

Helaan napas panjang lolos dari mulut Shini, asap rokok berwarna putih pekat keluar dari mulutnya membentuk kabut kecil di udara. Sudah jarang sekali dia merokok, tapi sejak beberapa hari lalu intensitas merokoknya semakin sering, hingga vape rokok elektrik selalu ada di kantongnya. Stress yang menderanya sering membuat kepalanya sakit tiba-tiba.

"Mereka seperti matahari dan bulan yang mempertahankan keseimbangan hidup para penghuni JJ. Corp," celetuk Hinamori yang berdiri di sebelah Toushiro. Kekasihnya itu berdiri di antara Shinji dan dirinya, sengaja untuk memberi jarak agar tidak langsung terpapar asap rokok.

"Setuju .…" sahut Shinji lesu, dia merasa miris melihat kondisi ini.

"Proyeksi _project_ dengan Yadomaru. Inc hampir selesai, jadi Rukia tidak perlu banyak keluar kantor, tapi suasana muram luar biasa kental terasa di ruang _Finance Accounting_. Kami seperti bekerja di gua tengah pegunungan, sunyi dan suram, tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan lelucon apalagi bercanda." Hinamori mengingat bagaimana ruang kerjanya terasa begitu tidak nyaman, sunyi mencekam.

"Bos juga. Dia bagai mayat hidup, dan selalu kaget setiap kali ponselnya berbunyi, tapi kembali murung begitu melihat siapa yang menghubunginya," kata Shinji lagi menimpali.

"Dan ini berhubungan dengan proyeksi JJ. Corp beberapa tahun kedepan dengan Yadomaru, Inc, jadilah benang kusut." Toushiro akhirnya melibatkan dirinya dalam bahasan. Dia tidak ingin memberi komentar tapi melihat dua orang di sisi kanan dan kirinya yang sangat peduli, membuat hatinya juga ikut tergelitik.

Sebagai seorang konsultan dia terbiasa membaca situasi, dan kondisi saat ini sangat penting, tidak terlihat genting memang, tapi inilah saat-saat menentukan. Dia agak cemas dengan bagaimana Grimmjow mengambil keputusan, sekalipun pria berpengaruh di dunia bisnis itu tidak terlihat akan memutuskan apapun dalam waktu dekat.

"Jujur, ini pertama kalinya bos terlihat buntu, benar-benar buntu!" Shinji menghisap lagi rokoknya, dan langsung mematikannya, memasukkannya ke saku.

"Mereka pacaran penuh masalah, lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?" tembak Shinji, dan Hinamori langsung membeku ditembak di tempat. Shinji membongkar hubungannya dengan Toushiro saat mereka pulang makan di luar dengan Rukia minggu lalu. Sebagai sekretaris CEO JJ. Corp, Shinji punya mata yang tajam, jadi tidak heran kalau dia langsung mencium ketidakwajaran dari tiga serangkai yang terlihat dekat.

"Umm .…" Hinamori melirik Toushiro, meminta bantuan, tapi pria berambut silver itu mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Lama Hinamori memberi kode ke Toushiro akan memberi jawaban, hingga akhirnya ponsel Shinji berdering, mengalihkan tatapan penuh intimidasinya dari Hinamori.

"Ya?" suara Shinji terdengar kaku, kembali ke mode bekerja. "Ok, aku akan memberitahu bos dan langsung turun," lanjutnya seraya kembali mengantongi ponsel.

"Waktu istirahatku habis, Pak Komisaris baru tiba dari luar negeri dan ternyata langsung ke sini. Satu lagi tingkah aneh dari keluarga petinggi. Tidak biasanya Pak Komisaris datang tanpa pemberitahuan," gerutu Shinji yang langsung mengambil semprotan penyegar napas dari sakunya, melambai sambil lalu meninggalkan Hinamori dan Toushiro. Raut wajah Shinji menggelap, yang berarti bukan pertanda baik.

Langkah kaki Shinji tegas dan cepat, hanya berselang dua menit sejak dia menelepon Grimmjow memberitahu kedatangan Baraggan Jeagerjaquez dia bisa tiba di ruang CEO. Memastikan ruagan CEO rapih dan bertanya jika Grimmjow memerlukan sesuatu sebelum bertemu komisaris. Grimmjow menggeleng cepat, dan langsung beranjak dari kursinya, mengancingkan jasnya seraya memberi kode agar Shinji langsung mengikutinya.

"Kemana, Bos?" tanya Shinji yang gelagapan mengimbangi langkah kaki Grimmjow.

"Ruang meeting privasi di lantai 20, Pak Tua memintaku menunggu di sana," kata Grimmjow sambil lalu.

Keduanya langsung menuju lift, dan ketika keluar dari lift, mereka melihat rombongan yang berjalan melewati mereka, dan bertemu tatap dengan Rukia yang berjalan di bagian paling belakang dengan rombongan. Rukia terlihat tenang dan memberikan hormat, sama seperti karyawan lain di depannya.

"Tim khusus proyeksi mengadakan meeting terakhir hari ini," jelas Shinji, menjawab sorot mata bingung Grimmjow saat rombongan memasuki ruang konfrensi yang hanya dipisahkan tangga darurat dengan ruang meeting privasi yang Grimmjow tuju.

"Bukannya mereka sudah selesai sejak minggu lalu?" Grimmjow melangkah dan memeriksa ponselnya yang polos tanpa notifikasi.

"Hari ini agenda pembubaran tim," jawab Shinji yang langsung mengerti bahasa tubuh Grimmjow yang terlihat gelisah setelah bertemu Rukia. Sampai beberapa menit yang lalu wajah bosnya masih pucat, dan anehnya saat melihat Rukia, semburat warna mewarnai pipi pucatnya, mata kosongnya berbinar, ditambah lagi bosnya yang langsung memeriksa ponsel, sangat kentara dia menunggu kabar dari Rukia.

Mereka memasuki ruang meeting privasi, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati Komisaris Baraggan bersama asisten pribadinya di sana. Grimmjow melirik gelagat tidak wajar dari Baraggan, terlebih lagi saat Baraggan meminta asisten pribadinya dan Shinji meninggalkan ruangan, sehingga hanya tinggal mereka berdua dalam ruangan.

Tingkat cemas di benak Shinji naik tiga level terlebih karena asisten pribadi komisaris langsung melangkah menuju lift, benar-benar meninggalkan komisaris sendirian. Ini berarti apa yang akan dibicarakan di dalam adalah hal rahasia yang bahkan (mungkin) tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan.

Shinji meraih ponselnya cepat, dan mengetikkan pesan kepada Rukia, mengabarkan kalau Grimmjow dan komisaris ada di ruang meeting privasi, hanya berdua. Dia hanya ingin Rukia tahu kondisi bos, dan apa yang (mungkin) akan dihadapinya. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa hal ini ada kaitannya dengan Rukia. Pekerjaan, dan urusan lainnya berjalan lancar, tapi kenapa komisaris sampai repot-repot datang ke sini jika bukan karena hal itu?

Pria berambut pirang bob itu mengambil tempat teraman, tidak jauh dan tidak juga terlalu dekat dari ruang meeting privasi.

Grimmjow duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan ayahnya, sikapnya santai menanggapi sorot mata merendahkan Baraggan.

"Kau makin tak terurus. Mau sampai kapan kau begini?" Baraggan meluncurkan panah pertamanya, dan Grimmjow menjawabnya lewat seringai mencemooh.

"Apakah itu penting? Kau tidak pernah benar-benar khawatir kalau bukan karena penurunan harga saham JJ. Corp ataupun penjualan yang anjlok," Grimmjow terkekeh sinis.

Baraggan menegakkan posisi duduknya, mengatupkan tangan dengan siku di atas meja, sorot matanya tajam menusuk.

"Aku sudah menentukan tanggal, 10 April adalah pertunanganmu. Aku sudah menyiapkan semua, kau ti-"

"Pak Tua!" Grimmjow lepas kendali dan menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya, kemarahan terpancar jelas dari kedua kolam biru di matanya.

Baraggan menyadari kemarahan Grimmjow, sebenarnya dia merasa sedikit kasihan pada Grimmjow sejak Unohnana menelepon beberapa hari lalu. Unohana bercerita bagaimana Grimmjow masih berusaha meyakinkannya. Bagaimana dia tidak tega melihat Grimmjow, tapi juga tidak bisa membiarkan Grimmjow bersama wanita yang dicintainya. Ini pertama kalinya, pertama kalinya anak pengganti mereka meminta sesuatu. Baraggan tidak berniat melemah, karena itu dia langsung datang ke sini, merasa harus segera menyadarkan anak keras kepala ini tentang apa yang akan dia hadapi jika tetap memilih jalan yang salah.

"Kau tidak akan bisa bahagia bersamanya. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan demi mendapatkannya?" Baraggan melihat jijik ke arah Grimmjow, wajahnya berubah bengis saat Grimmjow tidak juga mampu meredakan amarahnya.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya. Kau punya tujuan yang lebih besar. Kau ingin menundukkan JJ. Corp, atau lebih tepatnya menaklukkanku. Menginjak-injak kepalaku?! Lalu untuk apa kau berubah lembek begini? Kau tidak akan bisa menaiki piramid dengan beban mengekangmu! Yadomaru. Inc adalah tali penolong yang harus kau terima agar kau bisa mencapai puncak."

Grimmjow menggemeretakkan giginya, kemarahan sudah membakar sebagian besar logikanya.

"Karena kau sangat mengenalku, seharusnya kau juga tahu aku bisa melakukan apa saja demi bisa mencapai tujuanku?!" ancam Grimmjow, matanya mengilat tajam, dendam, amarah, benci bercampur jadi satu dalam suaranya.

Baraggan tidak gentar, dia masih berharap tidak harus mengeluarkan kartu as yang dia sembunyikan baik-baik. Mengamati tekad dan niat yang begitu bulat di seluruh bahasa tubuh Grimmjow, diapun menghela napas panjang, menyerah terus bertahan pada prinsipnya. Tekad bulat Grimmjow tidak akan goyah jika dia tidak mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya.

"Apakah kau cukup mengenalnya?" Baraggan bertanya seraya melipat tangan di dada, dan meneliti raut wajah Grimmjow yang tidak berubah. Diapun meraih ponsel dari saku jasnya.

"Ah ... benar juga … kalau kau benar-benar mengenal Rukia, kau tidak akan sampai seperti ini," gumam Baraggan seraya membuka kunci di layar ponselnya dan mulai membuka _gallery_ di ponselnya.

"Bicara yang jelas, Pak Tua!" seru Grimmjow tak sabaran.

"Saat pertama kali melihat anak itu, aku bisa langsung mengenalinya. Lalu bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenalinya? Padahal kau orang yang sudah menyebabkan kematian ayahnya, Kuchiki Soujun!" Baraggan mengatupkan bibirnya saat menemukan foto yang dicarinya, dengan cepat dia meletakkan ponsel ke meja dan mendorongnya ke arah Grimmjow, menunjukkan foto di layar ponselnya tepat ke bawah hidung Grimmjow.

Tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Baraggan, Grimmjow masih mengirim tatapan kebencian pada Baraggan, menolak manipulasi lain dari Pak Tua, namun Baraggan tampak sangat percaya diri dan mengangkat dagunya, sambil mengangkat alis, menunjukkan sikap santainya yang tidak memaksa jika Grimmjow menolak memeriksa ponsel yang dia sodorkan, seolah kemenangan sudah lama ada dalam genggamannya.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Pak Tua!" Grimmjow memicingkan matanya dengan kedua alis hampir bertaut.

"Kau bisa buktikan sendiri apakah aku hanya anjing yang bisa menggongong sepertimu."

Ragu-ragu Grimmjow menurunkan pandangannya, merih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja dan melihat foto yang terpampang jelas di sana. Dua orang yang tersenyum bahagia, seorang pria dengan rambut hitam legam tengah menggendong anak perempuan yang berparas mirip dengannya. Hanya dalam sekali pandang Grimmjow mengenali pria di foto itu. Ingatan yang selalu berusaha dia dorong hingga sudut terjauh dari benaknya kini terkuak lagi. Pria yang sama di foto ini telah menyelamatkan nyawanya saat dia terlibat dalam konflik dengan kepala yakuza. Pria ini juga yang mengatakan padanya kalau ayahnya telah berusaha mencarinya selama bertahun-tahun, hingga harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri demi bisa menemukan anaknya yang hilang. Pria yang meregang nyawa sambil bersimbah darah, namun masih tersenyum, memintanya tetap tenang karena semua akan baik-baik saja.

Lalu anak perempuan yang digendongnya? Rambut hitam legam yang sama, dan mata ungu gelap yang ceria.

Perlahan tapi pasti Grimmjow merasakan gemetar hebat di seluruh tubuhnya hingga ponsel jatuh ke meja, lolos dari genggamannya. Matanya membulat sempurna, menolak logika dan hatinya yang saling bertentangan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya? Apakah kau begitu trauma sampai melupakannya? Apakah terapi panjang yang kau terima membuatmu lupa? Dokter pernah bilang kau bisa mengalami guncangan hebat kalau terus terkurung dalam trauma, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan sebodoh ini? Mencintai anak dari orang yang kau hilangkan nyawanya?! Kau pikir apa yang akan dilakukan anak itu jika mengetahui semua kebenaran ini?"

Baraggan beranjak dari kursinya, melangkah mendekati Grimmjow dan mengambil ponselnya kembali.

"Berhentilah melakukan hal konyol, karena ibumu begitu cemas. Ini alasan yang tidak bisa ibumu sampaikan karena tidak mau kau terluka. Ah … Unohana bahkan terlalu baik hati pada makhluk tidak tahu terima kasih sepertimu. Seharusnya kau bisa menggunakan otakmu lebih baik setelah ini," tandas Baraggan seraya melangkah pergi dari ruangan.

Shinji langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara pintu ruangan yang terbuka, dia membungkuk memberi hormat. Namun betapa kagetnya dia mendengar suara teriakan keras dari dalam ruangan. Wajahnya berubah panik melihat ke arah pintu, bertanya dalam hati apa yang sudah terjadi, apa yang sudah dilakukan komisaris pada bosnya sampai berteriak sekeras itu. Dia bisa mendengar teriakan yang begitu sarat dengan amarah, dendam, putus asa, dendam dari Grimmjow.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Shinji malah melihat komisaris tersenyum puas seraya melangkah berlalu meninggalkannya.

Yakin ada yang salah, Shinji langsung lari berhambur memasuki ruang meeting privasi. Kakinya mendadak berhenti beberapa langkah setelah memasuki ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Dia mendapati Grimmjow terduduk di lantai sambil merenggut dada kirinya, tampak sangat kesakitan, sementara tangannya yang lain berpegang pada sudut meja, berusaha bangun, namun berulang kali juga dia terjatuh dengan wajah menyedihkan. Wajahnya seputih kapas, napasnya terengah berat, sementara mulutnya tidak berhenti mengerang kesakitan.

"Bos?" Shinji mendekat seraya menjulurkan tangan, tapi kemudian Grimmjow jatuh terduduk sepenuhnya di lantai, tangannya yang berpegang pada meja tergelincir.

"Rukia … Rukia … Rukia … RUKIA!" Grimmjow mendongak, wajahnya mengerut hebat dengan mata membulat hampir sempurna, keringat dingin membasahi pelipis dan sisi wajahnya. Bagai orang kesakitan yang amat sangat, Grimmjow merangkak ke arah Shinji sambil terus menggumamkan nama Rukia sekalipun dia tengah mengerang kesakitan.

Shinji masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tangan gemetarnya menelepon Dokter Hanatarou, tidak tega melihat Grimmjow kesakitan hingga gemetar hebat. Menggambarkan keadaan Grimmjow pada Dokter Hanatarou dengan suara gemetar.

"Bos ..." Shinji meraih bahu Grimmjow, tapi Grimmjow langsung menyingkirkan tangannya.

"RUKIA! RUKIA!" Grimmjow berteriak lepas kendali, matanya merah semerah darah dengan urat mencuat dari permukaan kulit di leher dan tangannya, dia merasakan napasnya semakin pendek.

Entah apa yang dibutuhkan bosnya dari Rukia, tapi Shinji mengikuti instingnya dan langsung menelepon Rukia, beruntungnya Rukia langsung menjawab teleponnya.

"Rukia … Ruang meeting privasi … Tolong … bos … apa yang .…" Shinji tergagap, tidak sanggup menyingkirkan panik yang menyerangnya karena Grimmjow semakin keras meneriakkan rasa sakitnya. Panggilan telepon berakhir, dan Shinji yang hendak menelepon ambulans tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya karena Grimmjow mencengkram ujung jasnya.

"Bos ... apa yang terjadi? Ke-kenapa bos-"

"Ru-ki-a ..." bibir kering Grimmjow bergetar dan hanya mampu mengucapkan nama Rukia lirih. Guncangan hebat yang menyerangnya telah membuatnya kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa begitu bersalah, dan mengingat senyum Rukia di bagian terdalam benaknya, lalu berganti dengan senyum Kuchiki Shoujun, berganti dengan genangan darah dan tarikan napas berat Kuchiki Shoujun, tangannya yang gemetar, juga tawa keras yang menulikan telinga.

Bagaimana bisa ingatan itu lolos dari benaknya selama bertahun-tahun?

Bagaimana bisa ingatannya sendiri menipunya?

Serapuh itukah jiwanya menghadapi kenyataan?

Dunianya seperti runtuh, namun di antara bongkahan yang terjatuh itu dia masih berharap melihat wajah Rukia yang bisa menenangkannya. Dia tidak ingin memercayai kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan ini, namun hatinya tetap mengiba, mengharapkan uluran tangan Rukia.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Maaf ya lama update, sampe 1 bulan lamanya he he he

Ngetik chapter ini berasa lama banget, selain jumlah words yang banyak, saya juga butuh persiapan panjang biar bisa eksplorasi emosi kedua karakter utama yang sama-sama terpenjara dalam keruwetan masing-masing.

So… tada, setelah lama menyimpan kartu as, akhirnya saya keluarkan juga di sini. Dari awal saya membuat fiksi ini, mencoba membangun plot dengan gambaran besar ini (emang Baraggan aja yang boleh nyimpen kartu as #plakkk *langsung ditendang sama Grimmjow dan Rukia)

Saya ini emang termasuk Author jahat sampe ubun-ubun yang hobi nyiksa karakter di fiksi. Maafkeun...

Intinya seperti yang sudah diprediksi banyak para pembaca, ini akan menjadi awal dari roller coaster dari hubungan Grimmjow dan Rukia. Klo Bahasa Sunda-nya teh, _**Bittersweet**_ tah **#Author_Nista**

Untuk beberapa chapter berikutnya mungkin akan memakan waktu yang sama, karena ini detik-detik krisis saya harus membagi waktu antara hobi menulis dengan hobi membaca. Ketika mulai baca otak saya otomatis tumpul mo dipake buat nulis, tapi klo udah nulis males baca. Emang sayanya… dasar ga jelas T T

See ya ~

**21.08.2020 -:-:-:- Nakki Desinta -:-:-:-**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer : Bleach Belong to Tite Kubo-Sensei. Saya cuma punya imajinasi berlebih untuk buat cerita.**_

.

.

.

**CONQUERED HEART**

**Author : Nakki Desinta**

_**Pair : Rukia x Grimmjow**_

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

.

.

Shinji tidak berani menyentuh Grimmjow lagi. Pria besar di hadapannya tampak begitu tak berdaya dan kesakitan, membuat Shinji tidak ingin membuat kesalahan yang mungkin bisa menambah rasa sakitnya. Air mata yang menggenang di sudut mata Grimmjow begitu jelas, dan wajahnya berkerut menunjukkan sakit yang menderanya.

Pintu ruangan menjeblak terbuka, Shinji mendongak dan melihat Rukia berlari masuk, wajahnya hampir sepucat Grimmjow, namun tenaganya masih penuh, bahkan bisa berlari cepat, dan langsung bersimpuh di depan Grimmjow. Grimmjow yang masih mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya, mendadak berubah raut wajah, seolah baru saja melepaskan duka yang menggumpal di pangkal tenggorokannya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Badanmu sepanas api!" Rukia meraih wajah Grimmjow, cemas menghantuinya. Dia berharap Grimmjow menjawabnya, tapi pria bermata biru itu malah memeluknya erat, tubuh gementarnya yang basah oleh keringat dingin.

"Rukia … Rukiaku … Rukia … dadaku sakit…." gumam Grimmjow tanpa henti, memenjara Rukia dalam lengkungan tangannya, takut Rukia akan menghilang dari pandangannya, memastikan jika yang dia sentuh benar-benar Rukia. Perlahan dia merasa tenang, namun tubuh gementarnya yang basah oleh keringat terasa semakin panas.

"Kau kenapa, Grimm?" Rukia mengusap punggung dan belakang kepala Grimmjow berulang-ulang, tapi kemudian dia merasakan bobot tubuh Grimmjow hingga tidak mampu menopang lagi, Rukia terpaksa pasrah jatuh terbaring di lantai dengan Grimmjow terkulai lemah di atasnya.

Dokter Hanatarou tiba lebih cepat dari perkiraan, bersama satu orang perawat siaga, dia membawa perlengkapan medis yang mungkin diperlukan, memeriksa kondisi Grimmjow dengan cepat detak jantung dan pupil mata Grimmjow. Panik yang dia rasakan hilang ketika memastikan tidak ada yang serius dengan kondisi CEO JJ. Corp itu. Tangannya bergerak cepat meraih tas yang dibawanya, sempat mencari obat yang dibutuhkannya, dia segera mengambil jarum suntik baru dan obat penenang satu ampul. Sementara perawat membantu membaringkan Grimmjow di lantai, lalu menyingsingkan lengan baju Grimmjow, dengan cekatan Dokter Hanatarou membersihkan pergelangan tangan Grimmjow dan menyuntikkan obat penenang.

"Aku yakin ini serangan panik atau sejenisnya. Aku memberikannya obat penenang dosis rendah," jelas Dokter Hanatarou cepat, menjawab tatapan Rukia dan Shinji yang melihat isi jarum suntik.

Perlahan napas Grimmjow kembali normal, tubuhnya tidak lagi gemetar hebat, kelopak matanya perlahan turun, obat penenang mulai bereaksi dan rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya.

"Sebaiknya Pak CEO segera istirahat," kata Dokter Hanatarou seraya merapikan perlengkapannya.

"Aku akan kembali membawakan kursi roda untuknya," tambah Dokter Hanatarou seraya menegakkan tubuh.

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Grimmjow beranjak dari posisi tidurnya, agak terhuyung memaksakan diri. Shinji langsung menangkap tubuhnya, menopangnya sekuat tenaga, sekalipun secara fisik Shinji lebih kecil dari Grimmjow. Baik Dokter Hanatarou, perawat dan juga Rukia, sama-sama bingung, kenapa Grimmjow bersikap seolah semua normal padahal tadi dia bagai orang sekarat.

"Kau pria bukan?! Mana tenagamu? Masa kau kalah dari Rukia?" suara Grimmjow terdengar lemah, tapi sindiran dalam tiap kata-katanya menusuk dengan cepat ke harga diri Shinji. Harga dirinya sebagai pria terluka, makanya dia membetulkan posisi tangan Grimmjow di bahunya, dan mulai melangkah sambil menegakkan badan.

Rukia terkesiap ketika merasakan tangannya yang tiba-tiba dicengkram Grimmjow, tangan besar pria itu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Tidak bisa diam diri, Rukia ikut melangkah mengimbangi langkah kaki Shinji. Jemari Grimmjow perlahan turun meraih jemari Rukia, mengaitkan jari-jari mereka.

Shinji mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi Dokter Hanatarou dan perawat yang masih berdiri di ruangan sampai bertukar pandang saat interaksi antara Grimmjow dan Rukia terjadi.

"Bukan seharusnya Pak CEO sudah tertidur, Dok?" tanya perawat yang bingung, matanya terpaku pada tangan Grimmjow yang menggandeng tangan Rukia erat.

"Sekalipun dosis rendah, seharusnya bisa membuat orang pada umumnya langsung tertidur," sahut Dokter Hanatarou sambil geleng-geleng kepala, tidak menyangka kalau bos besar punya imun tubuh yang luar biasa. Pantas saja dia jarang sekali mendengar berita sakit dari CEO berbadan tinggi besar itu.

"Wah… Pak CEO benar-benar hebat… Tapi, apakah Pak CEO dan _Manager Finance_ pacaran?" sahut sang perawat dengan mulut berdecak kagum.

"Apapun alasannya, kau harus melupakan apa yang baru saja kau lihat. Mungkin saja itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan," tandas Dokter Hanatarou seraya melangkah pergi dari ruang _meeting_ privasi.

Shinji hendak mendudukkan Grimmjow di kursi belakang mobil, dan betapa kagetnya dia mendapati tangan Grimmjow yang terkait dengan tangan Rukia di belakangnya, mereka harus berusaha melepaskan genggaman jemari Grimmjow yang terlalu erat.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, Grimm, lepaskan sebentar saja," gumam Rukia, dan Grimmjow yang masih setengah sadar melepaskan tangan Rukia, namun setelah duduk di tengah jok dengan kepala bersandar sepenuhnya, dia kembali mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Rukia kembali meraih tangannya, layaknya anak kecil yang ingin memastikan keberadaan orang tuanya.

"Sebaiknya kau tetap bersama bos, aku akan memberi info ke HRD kau izin pulang." Shinji pasrah melihat sikap bosnya, yang sangat-sangat tidak normal. Sekalipun Grimmjow terlihat tenang, tapi Shinji bisa melihat kegelisahan dari tarikan napasnya yang pendek-pendek.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit mereka sampai di apartemen.

Rukia membaringkan Grimmjow, melepaskan sepatu, kaos kaki, jas, dan ikat pinggang Grimmjow. Namun saat dia meraih jam di pergelangan tangannya, Grimmjow yang tengah terpejam tersentak bangun.

"Jangan lepaskan jamnya … jangan pergi…." Grimmjow meracau seraya menarik tangannya dan mencengkram tangan Rukia, matanya membulat penuh ketakutan saat bertemu tatap dengan Rukia. Shinji yang sedang meenggantung jas Grimmjow sampai ikut membeku, melihat bosnya yang masih mencengkram tangan Rukia hingga wanita bertubuh kurus itu meringis.

"Oh… Rukia…" Grimmjow berhambur memeluk Rukia, begitu erat hingga wanita bertubuh mungil itu merasa hampir sesak, tapi dia tidak lantas memprotes, dia membiarkan Grimmjow memeluknya, membenamkan wajahnya di dada Rukia sambil terus menggumamkan kalimat yang sama.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Grimm?" Rukia mengelus puncak kepala Grimmjow sementara tangannya yang lain menepuk punggung Grimmjow perlahan, berusaha menenangkan.

Grimmjow yang masih berada di antara alam bawah sadar karena pengaruh obat penenang kembali mengingat foto yang ditunjukkan ayahnya. Senyum pria yang sudah menyelamatkannya, senyum Rukia kecil. Dia mengutuk dirinya yang bahkan tidak mengenali cerminan pria yang sudah menyelamatkanya dalam diri Rukia. Dalam mimpi-mimpi buruknya dia selalu mengulang kejadian mengerikan hari itu, tapi otaknya selalu menolak mengingat nama pria berwajah tenang itu. Lalu ketika dia mengetahui kebenarannya, dia mengingat hari dimana Rukia menangis dalam pelukannya saat mengetahui ayahnya sudah meninggal.

Tragedi macam apa ini? Kenapa takdir begitu kejam pada mereka?

"Maafkan aku, Rukia," gumam Grimmjow purau, kepalanya bersandar sepenuhnya di bahu ringkih Rukia. Rasa bersalah menggrogoti hatinya, dan di saat yang sama dia menginginkan Rukia tetap di sisinya, meringankan beban di hatinya.

"Aku- aku…." Grimmjow tergagap dan tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, air matanya menetes begitu saja, seiring dengan tenaga yang perlahan hilang dari tubuhnya. Tangan besar Grimmjow terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya, dan Rukia melirik Shinji, bertanya lewat sorot matanya karena tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan Grimmjow.

"Bos jadi begitu setelah bertemu dengan Pak Komisaris. A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan karena aku menunggu di luar ruangan, dan saat aku kembali bos sudah seperti itu, terduduk di lantai sambil berteriak kesakitan, dan memanggil namamu berulang kali," jelas Shinji agak terbata, masih bisa merasakan jantungnya yang memacu karena panik melihat kondisi Grimmjow tadi.

Rukia terdiam, berpikir dan mengingat bagaimana wajah komisaris yang terakhir kali dilihatnya. Dia bisa membaca maksud licik dalam kata-kata manis Baraggan Jeagerjaquez saat malam perayaan di hotel. Tapi dia belum punya kesempatan untuk menghadapi langsung pria berpengaruh itu.

'_Dia pasti mengetahui hubungan kami. Apakah ini caranya memisahkan kami? Setelah menyerangku, lalu mengumumkan tanggal pertunangan, dan sekarang dia beralih menyerang Grimmjow?' _

Grimmjow terbaring lemah, napasnya terlihat berat, dan suhu tubuhnya benar-benar seperti api.

"Shinji, bisa tolong kau siapkan air hangat untuk kompres?" pinta Rukia, dan Shinji langsung berlari ke dapur mengisi teko listrik dan menyalakannya. Sambil menunggu dia memperhatikan Rukia yang melucuti pakaian Grimmjow, hingga hanya tersisa boxer. Shinji terkagum-kagum dengan tenaga yang dimiliki Rukia. Sekalipun tampak kecil dan lemah, Rukia bisa mengangkat tubuh Grimmjow saat melepaskan kemeja dari tubuh pria berbadan besar itu.

'_Bukankah tugas kami sekarang tertukar?'_ gumam Shinji seraya melihat air di teko yang mulai mengeluarkan uap panas, lagi-lagi harga dirinya jatuh.

"Tidak usah terlalu panas," seru Rukia yang membawa pakaian Grimmjow dan langsung meletakkannya di keranjang pakaian kotor. "Kenapa dia tiba-tiba demam begitu? Bajunya sampai basah karena keringat," gumam Rukia yang langsung mengambil handuk kecil dari lemari, juga baskom ukuran sedang, menghampiri Shinji yang masih terbengong dengan sikap tenang Rukia.

"Aku akan mengurus Grimmjow, bukankah sebaiknya kau kembali ke kantor? Aku yakin jajaran direksi panik karena seharusnya ada _meeting_ sepuluh menit lalu. Iya, kan?"

Shinji sontak melirik jam tangannya, dan teringat jadwal juga agenda Grimmjow yang masih harus berlangsung sampai sore ini.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kantor, tolong beri tahu perkembangan bos!"

Langkah Shinji tegap langsung ke pintu keluar.

Rukia menyiapkan air kompres, memastikan suhu air sesuai harapannya, dan segera mengompres Grimmjow. Tubuh Grimmjow seperti bara api yang tidak akan padam dengan cepat. Mengambil thermometer dari kotak P3K, Rukia mengukur suhu tubuh Grimmjow dan tertera angkat 39 derajat celcius di sana. Tidak heran jika dia sampai terasa api.

Merendam handuk, dan memerasnya, Rukia mulai dengan mengusap seluruh badan Grimmjow dengan handuk hangat. Dia mengusapnya dengan sangat hati-hati, dan bukan sekali dua kali dia berhenti karena melihat beberapa bekas luka di tubuh Grimmjow.

"Hidup seperti apa yang kau harapkan sebenarnya, Grimm?" bisik Rukia yang tidak bisa menahan air matanya sendiri. Dia merasa Grimmjow sudah mengalami lebih dari cukup kesulitan dalam hidupnya, sudah menahan diri lebih dari yang seharusnya, terlalu gigih berjuang. Luka di tubuh Grimmjow adalah bukti dia selalu berusaha menghadapi semua rintangan yang datang.

Lalu sampai kapan dan dimana dia harus hidup dengan cara seperti ini?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Grimmjow terbangun dari tidur tidak nyenyaknya. Matanya berat dengan tangan bergerak mencari kehangatan yang dirindukannya sekalipun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Badannya panas bagai terbakar api dasar bumi, namun di sisi lain dia ingin memastikan kehadiran kehangatan lain yang bisa memberinya ketenangan. Matanya berair dan agak buram saat dia melihat tangan Rukia terkulai di bahunya. Rukia tertidur di sisinya, tepat di belakangnya dengan badan miring sementara satu tangan memeluk bahunya, seolah ingin melindungi seluruh bagian badan besarnya dengan tubuh mungil. Grimmjowpun berbalik, menghadap wajah Rukia, tangannya masih gemetar saat terulur hendak menyentuh helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah tenang Rukia.

"Betapa kejamnya diriku, masih mengharapkan uluran tanganmu setelah menjadi penyebab semua kepedihan yang terjadi padamu," desis Grimmjow dengan hati perih, jemarinya mengusap permukaan wajah Rukia yang terasa begitu lembut.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Rukia? Aku terlalu mencintaimu," suara lemah Grimmjow dipenuhi rasa putus asa, sorot matanya lemah bermandikan harapan, rasa cinta juga penyesalan.

Rukia membuka mata, merasakan hembusan napas panas di wajahnya, dan mendapati wajah pucat Grimmjow memenuhi pandangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Rukia meraih tangan Grimmjow yang bertandang di pipinya, dan masih merasakan panas dari telapak tangan Grimmjow.

"Aku sudah memberikanmu obat penurun panas, juga kompres air hangat, tapi kenapa badanmu masih panas juga?"

Rukia beranjak dari tidurnya, duduk dan meraih thermometer di meja sebelah tempat tidur. Terdengar suara _'beep'_ setelah Rukia menempelkannya di telinga Grimmjow dan mendapati angka 38.7 di layar kecil, helaan napas lolos dari bibir Rukia. Tadi sore suhu badan Grimmjow sempat mencapai 40 derajat, memang turun, tapi tidak seperti harapannya.

"Aku sudah siapkan bubur, kau makan dulu ya? Kau belum makan apa-apa dari kemarin siang," bisik Rukia seraya mengusap helaian rambut yang menempel di dahi Grimmjow, keringat dingin bermunculan di dahi dan lehernya.

Grimmjow menahan desakan beban yang menyesakkan dadanya. Dia tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana harus menjelaskan pada Rukia, bagaimana hinanya dirinya sebagai seorang antagonis yang masih berani mengiba cinta wanita yang disakitinya. Pandangan matanya kabur berkat air mata, dan ketika dia memejamkan mata sambil menggeleng menjawab tawaran Rukia, bulir air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia," bisik Grimmjow putus asa.

Rukia membisu, tidak mengerti kenapa Grimmjow tiba-tiba meminta maaf. Dia memilih tidak menggubrisnya, menganggap ini hanyalah efek samping demam yang membuat Grimmjow meracau tidak jelas.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur lagi, sudah hampir fajar. Aku akan bangunkan kau untuk sarapan nanti," kata Rukia seraya mengusap wajah Grimmjow dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Tatapan Grimmjow tidak juga lepas dari punggung Rukia yang menjauh.

"Bahkan hanya melihatmu menjauh saja aku terlalu takut. Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan rasa bersalah ini, Rukia? Mungkinkah kau akan memaafkanku jika mengetahui semuanya? Kebencian macam apa yang harus aku hadapi jika saat itu tiba?" Grimmjow merenggut ujung bantal yang menyangga kepalanya, melampiaskan kebuntuan yang menderanya tanpa ampun.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Cuaca Tokyo semakin hangat, tunas sakura mulai bermunculan. Memasuki minggu terakhir bulan Maret semua terlihat jauh lebih cerah. Berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi JJ. Corp. Tidak ada penurunan penjualan, tidak ada perubahan struktur, tidak ada proyek yang gagal, bahkan harga saham naik, namun bagai berita nasional semua orang mengetahui bahwa CEO JJ. Corp sakit selama hampir seminggu, dan _Manager Finance _terpaksa mengambil cuti panjang di saat bersamaan. Kabar mengenai kedekatan Rukia dan Grimmjow sudah menjadi konsumsi umum, rumor berkembang dengan cepat, banyak bumbu tambahan yang menyebabkan cerita menjadi lebih menarik untuk dibahas.

Orang-orang yang mengenal Rukia dengan baik sangat membenci kabar yang menyebutkan Rukia menggoda Grimmjow hingga berhasil memenangkan hati sang CEO, belum lagi ada yang menyebarkan cerita kalau Rukia pernah mengajak tidur sang CEO, menambahkan kalau mereka tinggal bersama, dan mereka mengorek-ngorek masa lalu Rukia selama tinggal di Karakura. Hanya beberapa hari, dan kisah yang berputar di JJ. Corp hanya mengenai skandal yang mereka buat-buat tanpa konfirmasi dari siapapun.

Hinamori selalu mengirim tatapan sengitnya kalau ada tim _Finance Accountin_g yang nimbrung dalam obrolan sampah itu, dia bahkan tidak segan-segan menegur mereka. Beberapa hari ini dia mencoba menelepon Rukia, tapi Rukia selalu tidak menjawab. Shinji yang menjadi satu-satunya informan dalam, hanya bisa mengatakan kalau kondisi Grimmjow masih belum stabil dan Pak CEO tidak mengizinkan Rukia meninggalkannya barang sedetikpun, dan Pak CEO menolak dirawat di RS, memilih dirawat di rumah sehingga Shinji harus mengatur jadwal kunjungan dokter dalam jangka waktu beberapa hari ini.

Pekerjaan tidak terbengkalai karena Shinji bisa menangani hampir semua tugas Grimmjow, tapi tentu saja tanpa melepaskan arahan yang diberikan bosnya. Setiap hari dia akan datang ke apartemen Grimmjow, memeriksa keadaan bosnya juga melaporkan perkembangan yang terjadi di JJ. Corp

Satu hal yang membuatnya sadar adalah interaksi antara Grimmjow dan Rukia, keduanya mengerti dengan sangat baik kebutuhan satu sama lain sampai mereka tidak memerlukan banyak kata. Tidak jarang dia kaget melihat Rukia yang bisa mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang diinginkan Grimmjow sekalipun hanya dengan sebuah tatapan.

Tidak hanya sekali dua kali Rukia membujuk Grimmjow agar dirawat, dan setiap kali itu juga dia menolak, justru malah menodong dokter Ishida (yang notabene kenalan Rukia) untuk merawatnya, bukan meminta dokter pribadi keluarga Jeagerjaquez seperti yang dibayangkan Shinji.

Shinji memperhatikan Rukia yang kelelahan, kantung matanya semakin gelap, dan dia kehilangan berat badan, seolah dirinya jauh lebih sakit dari Grimmjow. Keduanya terlihat kacau secara fisik ataupun psikologis.

Dokter Ishida tidak menemukan penyakit lain mengingat kondisi Grimmjow yang tidak juga membaik, dia meminta Shinji sebaiknya menyerahkan kasus Grimmjow pada psikiater, karena ini lebih karena kondisi psikis pasien. Demam berkepanjangan hanyalah efek dari kondisi mental pasien.

Rukia terduduk di sofa, melihat laptop dan beberapa laporan yang dikirimkan staffnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bekerja begini terus, Shinji," seloroh Rukia saat merasakan kehadiran Shinji di belakangnya.

"Tapi bos tidak mengizinkanmu meninggalkannya," jawab Shinji tidak enak hati, merasa bersalah juga melihat kondisi dan reputasi Rukia di JJ. Corp.

Rukia terdiam, tidak menyangkal ucapan Shinji.

"Haruskah aku bertanya pada Pak Komisaris?" Rukia menoleh ke belakang demi bisa melihat wajah Shinji.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Shinji hampir meringkuk ketakutan melihat sorot mata Rukia yang terlalu tajam, penuh dendam dan kemarahan.

Pandangan Rukia berpindah ke tempat Grimmjow terbaring.

"Pak Komisaris membuat Grimmjow sampai seperti ini. Sebelumnya, dia juga mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal padaku di acara perayaan tahunan JJ. Corp. Bukankah ini berarti dia sengaja melakukannya? Seolah tidak cukup membuatku terlibat dalam proyek Yadomaru Inc, menghadapi Lisa Yadomaru demi menunjukkan kedudukanku dalam kasta konglomerat mereka, lalu sekarang dia mengambil jalan licik lain lewat Grimmjow? Jika dia tidak menerima hubungan kami, bukankah dia punya lebih dari cukup kuasa untuk memisahkan kami? Haruskah dia jadi sekotor ini? Apa perlu aku yang menghampirinya dan memintanya berhenti menyiksa Grimmjow?"

Shinji melihat jejak kesedihan di wajah Rukia. Bukan duka karena apa yang dialaminya, tapi lebih karena apa yang terjadi pada Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow… Aku sudah mengatakan jika aku akan bertahan, menunggu keputusannya, karena saat ini dia adalah seluruh dunia bagiku," bisik Rukia yang kemudian tertunduk dalam menekuri pangkuan kosongnya.

"Apa yang membuatnya tersiksa hingga seperti ini? Apakah terlalu sulit baginya mengambil keputusan?" gumam Rukia yang perlahan merasakan dadanya makin sempit, tusukan demi tusukan mengembalikan ingatannya pada malam ketika mereka berdebat hebat.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi bos ingin kau tetap di sisinya," ucap Shinji ragu-ragu. Dia ingin memberi kekuatan pada keduanya, tapi dia juga tidak mengerti dimana awal mulanya semua konflik ini? Kenapa bisa menjadi begitu rumit? Belum lagi Rukia juga menyebutkan perihal Pak Komisaris di malam perayaan, apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan Baraggan Jeagerjaquez pada Rukia?

Rukia menarik napas panjang, menghembuskannya cepat, menumpahkan penat yang berkumpul di otaknya.

"Memang, ketidakhadiran kalian berdua sedikit banyak memengaruhi siklus di JJ. Corp, tapi aku bersyukur bos dan kau masih sempat memeriksa laporan penting, dan a-"

"Aku tidak yakin apa yang perlu aku siapkan saat kembali ke kantor. Otak jernih untuk menghadapi beban pekerjaan ataukah mental baja untuk mengabaikan kebencian orang-orang?" potong Rukia seraya mengembalikan perhatiannya pada layar laptop. Rukia tetaplah Rukia, sekalut apapun masalah yang dihadapinya, dia selalu bisa menempatkan dirinya jika itu berurusan dengan pekerjaan. Dengan cepat dia mencatat kejanggalan dari laporan yang dibacanya.

Shnji membeku, tidak bisa memberi jawaban apapun karena Rukia pasti mengetahui seperti apa rumor yang beredar di JJ. Corp tentangnya saat ini.

"Aku akan kembali ke kantor besok jika pihak manajemen masih menginginkan laporan keuangan bulanan tepat waktu," tambah Rukia tanpa menunggu respon Shinji.

.

.

.

Shinji beranjak dari apartemen tepat saat senja menyapa dan membawa catatan dari hasil koreksi Rukia juga dari Grimmjow.

Rukia menyiapkan makan malam, lalu membantu Grimmjow membersihkan wajah dan mengganti baju setelah Ishida melepaskan jarum infus yang terhubung ke pergelangan tangan Grimmjow selama beberapa hari ini. Grimmjow terduduk di sisi tempat tidur, luar biasa pucat. Dia menatap Rukia lama, menyusun sekian banyak kalimat yang terpendam di dasar hatinya. Berkali-kali dia mengalihkan pandangan ke ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidur, hatinya semakin berat setelah melihat pesan singkat dari Pak Tua yang menyuruhnya segera berhenti bersikap manja dan kembali ke kantor.

"Kenapa kau berubah jadi pendiam sejak sakit?" tanya Rukia seraya merapikan anak rambut Grimmjow yang berantakan di sisi wajahnya.

Grimmjow terdiam dan tersenyum lemah. Gurat di wajahnya dipenuhi kesedihan.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal disisiku selamanya, Rukia?" pinta Grimmjow berat, matanya menatap Rukia penuh harap dengan tangan menangkap telapak tangan Rukia agar tetap berada di pipinya.

Detik demi detik berlalu, udara ruangan yang hangat perlahan berubah dingin. Grimmjow menunggu jawaban Rukia, dan Rukia menyadari dengan jelas beban yang dirasakan pria bermata biru itu.

"Ini akan terdengar jahat, tapi aku tetap menginginkan diriku sebagai wanita terakhir dalam hidupmu."

Rukia menangkup kedua sisi wajah Grimmjow. "Aku berharap menjadi bagian besar dari hidupmu, seperti aku yang menempatkanmu sebagai seluruh dunia bagiku," bisik Rukia perlahan.

Rasa bersalah semakin hebat menyerang Grimmjow, desakan badai di hatinya membuat napasnya tercekat, dan membuat matanya berair dengan cepat ketika mengingat wajah Kuchiki Shoujun yang tersenyum bersimbah darah. Betapa harapan dan kenyataan bertolak belakang mengkhianatinya sejak lama.

Grimmjow beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku perlu ke kamar mandi," ucapnya dalam suara purau, berjalan lurus ke arah kamar mandi dengan kepala tertunduk dalam menahan air matanya.

Rukia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dalam gerak gerik Grimmjow, dan wajahnya semakin pucat sekalipun Ishida bilang kondisi fisiknya sudah stabil.

"Apa yang paling memberatkanmu sebenarnya, Grimm? Bukankah sudah aku katakan bahwa aku telah melepaskan semua masa laluku dan mengharapkan masa depanku bersamamu?" gumam Rukia dalam suara lemah, hatinya menggeliat resah, kepedihan menyusup ke setiap sel dalam darahnya.

Ponsel Grimmjow berdering, nama 'Pak Tua' tertulis di layar ponsel. Rukia melihat ponsel tak berdaya itu bergetar lama, hingga akhirnya panggilan terputus, tapi tidak lama berselang kembali berdering, masih dari penelepon yang sama. Hingga tiga kali hal itu berulang, Grimmjow tidak ada tanda-tanda akan keluar dari kamar mandi. Rukia meraih ponsel Grimmjow, hendak menolak panggilan, tapi jarinya malah meleset dan panggilanpun terhubung.

Mau tidak mau Rukia menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya, dan seketika dia mendengar suara tawa keras dari seberang.

"_Kenapa? Kau mau terus menghindar? Sampai kapan? Berhentilah merajuk dan terima kenyataan kalau kau dan Kuchiki Rukia tidak bisa bersama. Berhenti merengek dan lakukan tugasmu sebagai peran pengganti dengan benar!"_

Sekujur tubuh Rukia membeku, seluruh saraf dalam tubuhnya menolak bekerja sama, hingga dia terdiam mendengar suara berat Baraggan yang penuh kesombongan.

"_Kenapa kau diam, Grimmjow? Haruskah aku memanggil nama aslimu? Nama asli yang diberikan ayah kandungmu yang bodoh, yang berani jadi anak buah yakuza hanya agar bisa mencarimu?"_

Rukia mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponsel, merasakan kemarahan yang merambat naik dari dasar hatinya dan membakar logikanya. Dia tidak percaya Baraggan bicara dengan nada seperti ini pada Grimmjow, seolah Grimmjow adalah kotoran yang tidak berharga di matanya.

"_Itu sudah tidak penting lagi! Kau lupa, saat kau menyebabkan kematian Kuchiki Shoujun, kau sudah mengotori tanganmu. Bagaimana rasanya mencintai anak dari orang yang sudah berkorban nyawa untukmu? Bangga? Senang? Puas? Aku tidak percaya kau bahkan melupakan dosa besarmu, melupakan orang yang sudah menyelamatkanmu, haruskah aku mengingatkanmu kejadian hari itu? Berhentilah! Pakai akal sehatmu, Grimm!"_

Jantung Rukia memacu cepat, memompa seluruh darah naik ke otak dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Serangan demi serangan menghujam dadanya, saluran napasnya mengecil setelah mendengar kata-kata tidak masuk akal komisaris JJ. Corp. Dunianya berputar cepat hingga lututnya kehilangan tenaga, tubuhnya terhempas di tempat tidur bersamaan dengan ponsel yang merosot turun dari genggamannya, jatuh tak berdaya di sebelahnya.

Panggilan ponsel berakhir setelah Baraggan berteriak berkali-kali memanggil Grimmjow dan tidak ada jawaban.

Layar ponsel padam sejenak, tapi kemudian menyala kembali, Rukia menoleh dan melihat pesan yang dikirim Baraggan, di bagian atas notifikasi pesan tertulis.

_Ini foto Kuchiki Shoujun sebelum dibawa ke RS untuk diautopsi, seharusnya kau tidak pernah melupakan dosa besarmu._

Tangan Rukia gemetar hebat, seluruh hatinya menolak kenyataan yang menyakitkan ini, namun logikanya berkata kalau dia harus kuat. Dunianya boleh runtuh, tapi dia harus mengetahui kebenarannya. Ujung jemarinya mencapai permukaan ponsel, dan ketika dia menyentuhnya, terpampang belasan foto yang meruntuhkan seluruh pertahanannya. Foto yang menunjukkan ayahnya yang tengah terbaring di lantai berpasir. Kepala bersimbah darah, genangan darah terbentuk dari darah yang mengalir dari luka di kepalanya. Luka lebam di pipi, tangan, juga kaki yang tertekuk dalam posisi tidak normal. Setiap foto menunjukkan betapa kejamnya siksaan yang diterima Kuchiki Shoujun sebelum meregang nyawa.

Berusaha mengendalikan gemetar di seluruh tubuhnya, Rukia menggeser gambar demi gambar, air matanya menetes tanpa henti. Sesak semakin hebat menyerangnya hingga dia terpaksa menelan ludah banyak-banyak ketika isak tangisnya tak bisa ditahan lagi. Di akhir gambar, bukan hanya Kuchiki Shoujun, tapi ada satu orang lagi yang terduduk lemah tidak jauh dari tubuh Kuchiki Shoujun. Rukia bisa mengenali sosok itu dengan cepat. Grimmjow muda dengan rambut panjang berjuntai sebahu, wajahnya lebam dengan sebelah mata bengkak membiru, tangannya memegang benda menyerupai linggis.

Beragam perasaan bercampur dalam hati Rukia, kepedihan dan kesedihan mendominasi semuanya, hingga dia merasa begitu buntu. Matanya beralih pada pintu kamar mandi dan mengingat raut wajah Grimmjow. Seketika itu juga dia mengakui beban yang dirasakan Grimmjow. Ini bukan lagi tentang masa lalu dan masa depan, tapi rasa bersalah yang dirasakan Grimmjow selama bertahun-tahun.

Tentu saja Grummjow tidak akan pernah bisa mengatakan kebenaran pada Rukia. Kebenaran ini adalah duka mendalam bagi Rukia, dan jurang bagi hubungan mereka. Lalu apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan?

Rukia mendengar suara _flush closet_ dari kamar mandi, mengendalikan diri semampunya, Rukia merubah _setting_-an pesan menjadi belum dibaca dan meletakkan ponsel Grimmjow kembali ke meja. Bergegas menghapus air mata, dan menyembunyikan diri di bawah selimut. Rukia berpura-pura tidur.

Grimmjow melihat Rukia yang terbaring dengan punggung menghadapnya, dan rasa bersalah itu kembali menghantuinya.

_Berapa lama dia harus menutupi kenyataan ini?_

_Sampai kapan dia harus membohongi Rukia?_

_Lalu bagaimana mereka harus melalui semua ini?_

_Mungkinkah mereka tetap bersama setelah Rukia mengetahui semua kebenaran yang tak terungkap ini?_

Grimmjow terduduk di sisi tempat tidur, melihat kedua telapak tangannya, mengingat dengan jelas kejadian paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Seketika bau anyir darah memenuhi hidungnya, suara deru mesin traktor yang menggali tanah, juga udara yang pekat dengan debu dan pasir. Dia masih bisa menggambarkan dengan jelas hari itu dalam benaknya.

Kuchiki Shoujun berdiri di depannya, babak belur setelah dihantam puluhan kali dengan tinju oleh lima orang anak buah dari klan Nobunaga, yakuza terkuat di Tokyo. Sementara ayah kandungnya yang merupakan anggota yakuza Nobunaga dikabarkan telah dibunuh karena menggelapkan uang organisasi demi bisa menemukan anaknya yang hilang bertahun-tahun lalu.

Grimmjow yang kala itu baru saja kabur dari rumah dan lari ke markas klan Nobunaga, berteriak ingin balas dendam atas kematian ayah kandungnya. Sumbu pendek dalam benaknya telah menghapus rasa takut juga logikanya, hingga dia nekat menyerang dan berakhir menjadi sandera. Mereka meminta uang ganti rugi dari keluarga Jeagerjaquez, dan Grimmjow yang sangat mengenal watak Baraggan, tidak mengharapkan bantuan apapun.

Di saat dirinya sudah putus asa, dan pasrah akan menjadi mayat tanpa identitas, Kuchiki Shoujun datang membawa sejumlah uang. Grimmjow melihat senyum menenangkan Kuchiki Shoujun yang berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Kuchiki Shoujun melemparkan tas besar berisi uang tunai, namun kekejaman klan Nobunaga bukanlah hal baru. Ketika mereka melihat jumlah uang yang dibawa Kuchiki Shoujun, mereka mencemoohnya dan mulai menghajarnya tanpa ampun.

"Kau salah menantang orang. Kami tidak mengincarmu! Aku perlu uang dari Jeagerjaquez, bukan orang sepertimu!"

Kata-kata itu menjadi pemutus harapan besar yang mengembang di dada Grimmjow. Dirinya yang sangat ketakutan akan kematian, sekalipun sempat pasrah, dia tidak bisa memungkiri hatinya yang berharap bisa keluar dari neraka ini hidup-hidup.

Mereka menghajar Kuchiki Shoujun hingga pria itu tidak berdaya lagi, dan setelah puas menyiksanya, mereka mengikat keduanya di tiang pancang gudang. Tidak memberi mereka makan ataupun minum selama berhari-hari. Klan Nobunaga menunggu jawaban dari Baraggan Jeagerjaquez, dan mereka sengaja mengulur waktu.

Hingga di malam sebelum kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi, Kuchiki Shoujun mengajak Grimmjow mengobrol.

"Angkat kepalamu, Anak Muda! Kau tidak boleh menyerah, masih ada aku!"

Grimmjow berusaha mengatur napasnya yang pendek, mengumpulkan ludah di dalam mulutnya demi bisa menghilangkan dahaga yang menyiksanya.

"Aku berjanji pada ayahmu untuk mencarimu. Ayahmu adalah teman yang baik dan bertanggungjawab, karena itu aku bersedia membalas budinya sekalipun meninggalkan keluargaku. Karena aku yakin, aku pasti akan pulang dan bisa memeluk mereka lagi, terutama anak perempuanku yang terlalu keras kepala. Dia mungkin akan marah padaku saat aku pulang nanti, tapi itu tidak masalah, karena aku tahu dia sayang padaku." Kuchiki Shoujun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa kecil, seolah membayangkan anak perempuannya yang sedang cemberut lucu.

Grimmjow tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kuchiki Shoujun. Kagum pada sikap optimisnya, dan berharap apa yang dikatakan pria asing ini benar-benar terwujud.

Keesokan harinya, kepala klan Nobunaga datang menemui mereka, melepaskan ikatan mereka dan memberikan makan juga minum. Awalnya Grimmjow curiga, tapi lagi-lagi senyum Kuchiki Shoujun meyakinkannya bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Mereka makan hingga perut mereka terisi penuh.

"Sudah kenyang?" tanya sang kepala klan dengan seringai mengerikan.

"Kau mengambil uangku dan tidak melepaskan kami?" tantang Kuchiki Shoujun yang sudah mampu berdiri tegak lagi.

Tawa mencemooh lolos dari bibir sang pimpinan klan berwajah bengis itu.

"Kau pikir uangmu cukup mengganti semua kerugiaan yang disebabkan ayah bocah ini?!" hardiknya seraya meninju Grimmjow hingga tersungkur di lantai.

Grimmjow terdiam di lantai, merasakan rahangnya berdenyut sakit, rasanya seperti rahang yang berpindah tempat. Kuchiki Shoujun meraih tangan Grimmjow dan membantunya berdiri.

"Apa yang kau mau?!" Kuchiki Shoujun bertanya tanpa gentar.

"Karena aku baik-"

Grimmjow membaca jeda yang tidak normal dalam suara pria tanpa belas kasih itu, terlebih lagi saat pria bertubuh besar dengan tato hampir di seluruh badan itu mengambil linggis dan melemparkannya ke depannya.

"Ayah angkatmu tidak bisa diajak negosiasi, jadi aku hanya bisa menyelesaikannya dengan caraku. Ambil itu, Bocah!" kata pria itu lagi. Grimmjowpun melakukan seperti yang diminta, tangannya mengambil linggis dari lantai dan memegangnya kuat-kuat.

"Hei Bajingan tidak tahu diri!" dia mengarahkan sorot matanya pada Kuchiki Shoujun dan melanjutkan, "aku terima uangmu. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak ingin membiarkan tikus sepertimu berkeliaran bebas setelah mengetahui ini semua."

Kengerian menguasai Grimmjow, ketakutan yang amat sangat menyerangnya dan matanya langsung bertemu pandang dengan Kuchiki Shoujun. Pria berambut hitam legam itu masih memberikan wajah tenangnya.

"Karena kau harus kembali ke ketiak ayahmu dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan Bajingan Jeagerjaquez menghancurkan klanku. Jadi, setidaknya aku bisa membuatmu memiliki dosa yang sama denganku. Bukan begitu?!" Kepala klan Nobunaga tersenyum penuh kegilaan, matanya membelalak penuh antusias dengan cara yang tidak normal.

"Pukul penyelamatmu dengan itu!"

Grimmjow membelalak, sekujur tubuhnya kaku, dan dia tidak bergerak dengan kedua tangan memegang linggis kuat-kuat.

"A-aku ti-tidak bisa …." cicit Grimmjow penuh ketakutan.

"PUKUL! PUKUL DIA SEKUAT TENAGA!" pria bertato di hadapannya berteriak histeris, mendesak Grimmjow segera melakukan perintahnya.

Kepala Grimmjow menggeleng cepat, dia tidak akan sanggup memukul pria baik ini.

"Pukul dia, atau aku yang akan memukulmu?!" ancam pria itu lagi.

Grimmjow menatap Kuchiki Shoujun lama, matanya berair karena ketakutan yang menyiksanya tanpa ampun. Jantungnya berdetak kuat, memompa rasa bersalah yang menggelayut di dasar hatinya. Pria ini, Kuchiki Shoujun, telah berkorban banyak demi bisa menyelamatkannya, lalu bagaimana mungkin dia menyelakainya?

Hingga tiba-tiba Kuchiki Shoujun menganggukkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat pada Grimmjow untuk melakukannya. Grimmjow menjawabnya lewat gelengan kepala panik, dadanya sesak, dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Kuchiki Shoujun mendekat padanya sambil tersenyum.

"LAKUKAN!" pekik sang yakuza, dan anak buahnya menonton penuh antusias menunggu Grimmjow.

Perang batin dalam dirinya Grimmjow membuatnya sangat tersiksa, dia tidak ingin dipukuli lagi, tapi dia juga tidak bisa memukul Kuchiki Shoujun.

"Lakukan saja, Keparat!" pekik salah satu anak buah klan Nobunaga.

Satu demi satu suara terdengar, saling bersahutan seperti orang sinting yang tidak lagi punya logika. Grimmjow menutup matanya, tidak ingin mendengar ataupun melihat apapun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lakukan saja…." Di antara bisingnya suara sorakan orang-orang, dia bisa mendengar suara tenang Kuchiki Shoujun yang lantang dan tegar, dan saat dia membuka mata air matanya meleleh.

Sang kepala klan berjalan mendekati Grimmjow, dan laki-laki berambut biru itu semakin terpojok. Menutup mata rapat-rapat, Grimmjow membuang semua takut dan rasa bersalahnya. Tangannya mengayun ke arah Kuchiki Shoujun, dan linggis di tangannya menghantam tepat ke sisi kanan tubuh Kuchiki Shoujun. Dia tidak menggunakan tenaga, dia hanya berharap pukulannya cukup di mata yakuza gila ini. Tapi satu pukulan itu cukup untuk membuat Kuchiki Shoujun limbung dan tidak beranjak dari lantai berpasir.

"Dasar lemah! Lakukan dengan benar!"

Grimmjow tidak sempat menghindar lagi ketika sang kepala klan Nobunaga mencengkram tangannya yang masih memegang linggis, dan dalam sekejap linggisnya kembali terayun, sangat kuat dan menghantam kepala Kuchiki Shoujun.

"Jangan!" pekik Grimmjow yang berusaha melawan, menarik diri.

"Berapa kali aku bilang padamu. LAKUKAN! LAKUKAN DENGAN BENAR! SEPERTI INI! BEGINI! TERUS!"

Grimmjow tidak mampu melawan kepala klan Nobunaga, linggis di tangannya bergerak liar memangsa Kuchiki Shoujun. Tiap pukulannya, tiap hantamannya, membuat pria berambut hitam legam itu mengerang kesakitan. Tenaga kepala klan Nobunaga di atas tangannya terlalu kuat, sehingga sekalipun dia melawan tidak berarti apa-apa. Dia menutup mata rapat-rapat, dia tidak bisa melihat tangannya yang terus bergerak melukai Kuchiki Shoujun. Hatinya berteriak putus asa, matanya basah oleh air mata menyaksikan Kuchiki Shoujun yang disiksa lewat tangannya sendiri.

Berulang kali, seolah tidak puas linggis terus memukul tanpa henti hingga kolam darah terbentuk dari luka di sekujur tubuh Kuchiki Shoujun. Pria itu tidak lagi mengerang kesakitan, tidak lagi melawan, hanya terbaring di lantai dengan napas terputus-putus.

Grimmjow melepaskan linggisnya saat kepala klan Nobunaga melepaskan tangannya. Tangisnya pecah, suara raungan lirih lolos dari mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku… maafkan aku…. Maaf…." cicit Grimmjow yang berusaha menutup luka di kepala Kuchiki Shoujun yang terus mengalirkan darah.

"Akh … ja-jangan menangis, ini bukan salahmu." Kuchiki Shoujun bersuara pelan di antara usahanya mengatur napas. Pandangannya mulai tidak fokus, dan dia menyadari waktunya tidak lama lagi.

"Aku tidak … aku tidak bermaksud …." Grimmjow tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kepalanya buntu, kata-kataya tercekat di tenggorokan bersamaan dengan udara yang menolak masuk dalam tiap tarikan napasnya. Rasa bersalah, kengerian, ketakutan, semua membuatnya tidak mampu mengendalikan diri. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, bahkan tangannya tidak bisa menekan luka dengan benar hingga tangannya bermandikan darah di sisi tubuh Kuchiki Shoujun.

"T-tenang saja … ini bukan apa-apa. Se-semua akan baik-baik saja," bisik Kuchiki Shoujun yang berusaha meraih tangan Grimmjow dengan satu tangannya yang masih bisa digerakkan. Dia tidak pernah menyesal melakukan ini semua, sekalipun ini semua berakhir dengan mengorbankan nyawanya, setidaknya dia telah menepati janjinya.

"J-jangan mati, ha-hanya itu permintaan ayahmu, dan j-juga permintaanku." Kuchiki Shoujun menutup matanya, merasakan tenaganya mulai hilang.

"Sudah cukup melankolisnya! Aku perlu mengirim bukti untuk ayah angkatmu!" sang kepala klan Nobunaga menyeret Grimmjow menjauh dari tubuh Kuchiki Shoujun, dan mengambil linggis untuk bisa dipegang Grimmjow.

Dia mengambil beberapa foto dengan kamera di tangannya, membiarkan Grimmjow yang tengah berlutut beberapa meter dari tubuh Kuchiki Shoujun. Bagai tubuh tanpa nyawa, Grimmjow berlutut dengan pandangan kosong kedepan. Tubuhnya tidak lagi gemetar, otaknya mengulang kata-kata Kuchiki Shoujun.

"Orang ini masih bernapas?" kepala klan Nobunaga memeriksa Kuchiki Shoujun yang mengerang setiap kali menarik napas. Dia tersenyum ke arah Grimmjow dan meminta pisau dari anak buahnya, kembali menyeret Grimmjow ke samping tubuh lemah Kuchiki Shoujun. Dia memaksa Grimmjow menggenggam pisau, dan menghujamkan pisau ke perut Kuchiki Shoujun.

"Hentikan! Jangan!" Grimmjow berteriak putus asa, berontak dengan sisa tenaganya agar pisau tidak mendarat di tubuh Kuciki Shoujun.

"Anak cengeng sepertimu tidak pantas menjadi penerus Baraggan!" kepala klan Nobunaga mencengkram tangan Grimmjow kuat dan mengarahkan pisau ke badan pria tak berdaya di bawah mereka. Entah berapa banyak tususkan pisau yang menghujam ke tubuh Kuchiki Shoujun karena Grimmjow kehilangan akal sehatnya ketika Kuchiki Shoujun tetap tersenyum padanya, hingga akhirnya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, matanya terpenjam rapat dan terlihat sangat tenang sekalipun darah mengelilinginya.

Pisau terjatuh dari tangannya saat kepala klan Nobunaga melepaskannya, dan tertawa puas mengajak anak buahnya merayakan kematian di depan mereka. Mereka membiarkan tubuhnya seperti itu dan menertawakannya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Grimmjow. Tudingan yang mereka tujukan pada Grimmjow sebagai orang bertangan kotor yang bertanggungjawab atas semuanya. Satu demi satu Grimmjow mengingat wajah bengis mereka, mata basahnya mungkin mengaburkan pandangan, tapi dia mampu merekam wajah mereka. Kemarahan memenuhinya, tangannya bergerak cepat mengambil linggis, mengepal kuat dengan darah menderu penuh dendam.

"ARRGGHHH!" Grimmjow berteriak melampiaskan kemarahannya dan mengayunkan linggisnya membabi buta, mengenai beberapa personil yakuza Nobunaga. Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara ribut dari luar gudang, dan segerombolan orang menerobos masuk. Jumlah mereka jauh lebih banyak dari jumlah klan Nobunaga, dan dengan samurai di tangan mereka menyerang anggota klan Nobunaga.

Grimmjow yang masih menyerang tanpa arah tiba-tiba menerima tendangan di punggungnya, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dan melepaskan linggis dari tangan. Berbalik siap untuk menyerang, dia berhenti bergerak saat ujung samurai terarah padanya. Di antara perkelahian sengit di sekelilingnya, dia melihat jelas sosok pria berambut cokelat dengan tubuh kurus di hadapannya, menatapnya penuh tanya juga iba.

"Aku Coyote Starrk. Ayahmu mengutusku untuk menyelamatkanmu. Jadi sebaiknya kau berhenti melakukan hal yang tidak perlu!" seloroh Starrk tanpa melepaskan sedikitpun tatapan malasnya pada Grimmjow.

"Kalian terlambat," geram Grimmjow penuh kebencian, matanya kembali pada tubuh tak bernyawa Kuchiki Shoujun.

Starrk menyelamatkan Grimmjow, dan membereskan semuanya seperti yang diperintahkan Baraggan Jeagerjaquez.

Grimmjow tidak pernah mengetahui lagi apa yang terjadi setelahnya, karena tidak ada berita sama sekali tentang kejadian hari itu, bagai mengalami mimpi buruk, semua sirna tanpa jejak. Hanya luka di tubuhnya, juga ingatannya yang menjadi bukti hari penuh darah itu. Baraggan menutup semuanya dengan rapi tanpa cela.

Sejak hari itu, Grimmjow membuang masa lalunya karena rasa bersalahnya terlalu besar. Pada ayahnya, juga pada Kuchiki Shoujun, hingga dia memutuskan hidup sebagai Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez dan bertekad untuk membalik keadaan.

Pandangan Grimmjow mengabut, kepalanya berputar hebat setelah mengingat kembali kejadian memilukan dari masa lalunya. Matanya bergerak ke arah Rukia yang terbaring di dekatnya.

Rukia yang dicintainya, wanita pertama yang dia inginkan ada dalam hidupnya, wanita yang ingin dia bahagiakan, dan memberikannya senyum. Dia mengira kebahagiaan mereka akan berlangsung lama, seterusnya hingga mereka menua bersama. Namun Rukia juga adalah wanita yang bisa terluka karena cintanya, karena dirinya tidak pantas. Dengan kedua tangannya sendiri dia menghabisi Kuchiki Shoujun, ayah yang sangat disayangi Rukia.

Grimmjow baru mengerti kenapa ibunya berkata dirinya bisa memilih siapapun, kecuali Rukia. Wajah sedih ibunya bergelayut di benaknya, dia menyadari Unohana yang tulus menyayanginya dan berhenti mengejar mimpi yang akhirnya akan sangat menyakitkan.

Perang batin ini, sampai kapan harus berlangsung? Pada siapa dia harus mengadu?

Tidak ada tenaga yang tersisa, Grimmjow rebahan di sebelah Rukia, tangannya meraih bahu Rukia dan merasakan tubuh Rukia yang gemetar.

"Kau kenapa, Rukia?" bisik Grimmjow cemas, dan menyadari Rukia sedang menangis.

"A-aku tidur sebentar dan bermimpi buruk," bisik Rukia seraya berbalik, menunjukkan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Aku takut, Grimm …." Lirih Rukia dan Grimmjow langsung meraih tubuhnya, membawa tangis Rukia dalam pelukannya.

"Sh … sh … sh …." Grimmjow menepuk-nepuk punggung Rukia perlahan, berusaha menenangkan Rukia. Entah mimpi buruk apa yang dialami Rukia, tapi Rukia sampai menangis dan gemetar separah ini adalah bukti dia sangat ketakutan.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia," bisik Grimmjow dengan rasa bersalah mendalam. Dalam benaknya dia melihat telapak tangannya yang berlumuran darah sedang menepuk-nepuk punggung Rukia.

"Dunia ini terlalu menakutkan, namun yang paling aku takutkan adalah kehilanganmu. Aku tidak berhak mendapatkan pengampunan darimu, tapi aku merasa harus meminta maaf agar aku tetap waras," tambah Grimmjow yang semakin mengeratkan lengkungan tangannya. Senyum Kuchiki Shoujun kembali bermain dalam ingatannya, membuat matanya perih dan basah. Himpitan dalam dadanya sangat menyiksa, mencekat napasnya.

Rukia memeluk Grimmjow kuat, dadanya sakit dan air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Namun tidak ada kebencian ataupun dendam dalam hatinya, dia hanya merasa sedih.

Kenapa kisah mereka harus seperti ini?

Mendengar suara purau Grimmjow meminta maaf padanya, Rukia tidak bisa menyingkirkan beberapa prasangka yang dibisikkan setan di telinganya. Seolah jiwanya sedang diracuni sedikit demi sedikit.

Dia tidak ingin berprasangka buruk. Kehadiran Grimmjow di sebelah ayahnya yang bersimbah darah di foto yang dikirim Baraggan, dia yakin bukan tanpa alasan, dan dia bertekad mencari kebenaran. Sesulit apapun itu dia harus mengetahuinya dan membebaskan mereka berdua dari jerat takdir menyakitkan ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kembali ke kantor dan menjadi pusat perhatian.

Inilah yang dialami Rukia saat keesokan harinya dia kembali ke JJ. Corp. Semua mata tertuju padanya, dan seperti merasakan sejarah yang berulang. Rukia merasakan hatinya kembali pada saat-saat dia tinggal di Karakura, mengingat setiap orang yang menatapnya jijik, penasaran, bahkan kebencian. Baginya ini bukan hal baru, hanya saja terasa sangat melelahkan.

Hari ini dia bertukar tempat dengan Shinji. Shinji ada di apartemen untuk merawat Grimmjow, dan membawa semua dokumen yang harus dia selesaikan bersama Grimmjow.

Waktu kerja 8 jam terasa seperti seminggu, bahkan menjelang waktu pulang dia merasa punggungnya berat bukan main.

Rukia memeriksa ponselnya, masih menunggu kabar dari Ishida.

Semalam dia bermimpi didatangi ayah, setelah sekian lama dia tidak pernah memimpikan ayahnya. Bahkan setelah mengetahui kisah yang dituturkan Toushiro tentang kematian ayahnya, tidak pernah sekalipun Kuchiki Shoujun hadir di mimpinya. Semalam ayahnya hadir dengan wajah cerah, senyum mengembang di bibirnya, berkata bahwa dirinya senang Rukia telah menemukan kebahagiaannya dan berpesan agar Rukia harus melanjutkan hidup sesuai keinginan hatinya.

_Aku harus mengetahui kebenarannya agar hatiku bisa tenang, Ayah. Kebahagiaanku tidak akan berarti jika aku masih menaruh keraguan pada pria yang aku cintai._

Rukia menghubungi Ishida pagi tadi, meminta tolong padanya untuk bicara pada ayahnya yang merupakan Kepala Kepolisian Tokyo. Reaksi Ishida datar seperti biasa, tidak banyak komentar, hanya saja dia mempertanyakan kenapa Rukia tiba-tiba meminta tolong padahal selalu bilang tidak mau merepotkannya sejak pertama mereka bertemu di kampus. Rukia hanya berkata kalau dia terlalu putus asa, saat ini harga diri dan prinsip tidak ada artinya lagi.

Senja berwarna jingga mewarnai langit Tokyo, mengirim kehangatan udara musim semi. Hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo tak terbantahkan bahkan saat jam pulang kerja tiba, jalan utama padat dipenuhi manusia. Bersamaan dengan itu juga JJ. Corp berubah sepi, banyak penghuninya meninggalkan gedung, tak terkecuali Rukia.

Berjalan santai di sepanjang trotoar, Rukia melambatkan langkahnya, tidak seperti orang di sekitarnya yang melangkahkan kaki dengan tergesa-gesa seperti dikejar waktu. Bahkan Rukia sengaja berhenti melangkah dan melihat bangunan apartemen yang menjulang di seberangnya. Gedung pencakar langit yang menantang langit penuh kesombongan, seperti dirinya yang menantang takdir ketika sedih tak berkesudahan menghujaninya.

Terdengar klaksan mobil keras dari sisi jalan, berulang-ulang kali hingga membuat banyak pengguna jalan menoleh demi mengecek siapa orang tak sopan yang mengklakson tanpa henti. Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam mengilat menurunkan kaca bagian pengemudi. Rukia yang melihat kasak kusuk orang di sebelahnya mau tidak mau ikut menoleh ke pusat perhatian, dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat Ishida melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil.

Rukia buru-buru menghampiri Ishida, merasa kehadiran Ishida yang tiba-tiba ini bukan tanpa arti. Dokter super sibuk itu tidak akan menyediakan waktu sampai mampir kalau bukan urusan mendesak. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan mereka pagi tadi.

"Masuk!" Ishida menunjuk kursi penumpang di sebelahnya dengan dagunya.

Rukiapun masuk ke mobil kelas menengah itu. Ishida tidak bicara, tapi berkali-kali menoleh padanya selama mengendalikan setir, bahkan saat mereka mencapai lampu merah dia sampai merubah posisi tubuhnya demi bisa melihat Rukia dengan jelas.

"Berapa berat badanmu?" tanya Ishida seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot.

Kaget dengan pertanyaan random Ishida, Rukia hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Kau seperti tengkorak berjalan. Hanya beberapa hari tidak melihatmu kau jadi sekurus ini?!"

Rukia menggeleng cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu cemas," jawab Rukia yang ingin mengakhiri pembahasan tentang dirinya.

Menyetir dengan tenang memasuki jalur cepat, Rukia melihat suasana sekelilingnya dan menyadari mereka meninggalkan pusat kota. Langit perlahan berubah gelap seiring waktu yang mereka habiskan dalam mobil, diam tanpa obrolan apapun. Kedua adalah orang yang tidak banyak mengobrol. Hampir semua orang tahu kalau Ishida adalah pria berkacamata dengan rambut biru belah tengah yang sangat membosankan, sama persis dengan wajahnya yang membosankan. Hubungannya dengan Rukia dimulai sejak tahun awal kuliah, di acara perayaan penerimaan mahasiswa baru mereka tidak sengaja menjadi satu kelompok, dan kisah terus berlanjut hingga hari ini.

Bagai berkendara, keduanya cukup menjaga jarak, tidak terlalu dekat namun juga tidak terlalu jauh. Cukup dekat untuk saling meminta bantuan, saling memberi kabar dan saling menyapa. Tapi tidak sampai saling mengetahui detail kehidupan masing-masing. Keduanya mengerti dengan baik jiwa satu sama lain yang tidak ingin saling terlibat.

"Boleh aku bertanya, kemana kau akan membawaku?" tanya Rukia akhirnya, melihat sisi kanan kirinya yang memasuki distrik gelap Hueco Mundo, tempat yang terkenal sebagai salah satu distrik tergelap di Jepang. Di sini adalah sarangnya para kriminal yang baru belajar sampai yang berhasil kabur dari penjara.

"Kukira kau tidak akan bertanya apa-apa sampai aku membuangmu ke jurang," sahut Ishida santai, seolah skenario pembunuhan Rukia sudah berlangsung di benaknya sejak lama.

Rukia tidak menanggapi candaan tak lucu Ishida, matanya sibuk melihat kanan kiri yang berisi bangunan tua dan beberapa bangunan baru yang di depannya terpasang papan iklan motel, cafe, juga bar. Di depan bar berdiri para wanita berpakaian seksi memberikan selebaran sambil memberikan senyum terbaik mereka, bahkan membiarkan beberapa orang lewat meremas bokong mereka sebelum masuk ke hotel atau bar yang mereka promosikan.

Mobil Ishida berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan tiga lantai, terlihat seperti baru saja direnovasi, di sana tertulis Money For You, sangat jelas ini adalah tempat rentenir bersarang.

"Aku tidak sedang butuh uang, aku minta tolong ayahmu mencari tahu tentang kejadian yang berkaitan dengan keluarga Jeagerjaquez delapan tahun lalu," seloroh Rukia yang menyadari sangat tidak relevannya keberadaan mereka di sini dengan apa yang sedang dia harapkan.

"Aku bicara dengan ayahku tadi siang, kebetulan aku sedang _off_ dan mampir ke kantornya. Itu pertama kalinya aku melihat ayahku menunjukkan ekspresi setelah bertahun-tahun. Matanya membulat saat aku menyebutkan namamu dan apa yang kau ingin tanyakan. Ayahku bilang dia tidak bisa memberikan banyak informasi sekalipun dia mengetahui semua kejadian di Tokyo sejak dia memasuki kepolisian. Jadi dia memberi tahu agar kau dan aku datang ke sini, mendengar semuanya dari saksi mata langsung. Kau tahu ayahku berencana mencalonkan diri sebagai anggota dewa periode berikutnya, jadi dia tidak ingin membuat catatan hitam. Aku hanya heran, kenapa ayahku tidak bertanya apa-apa, bahkan dengan mudahnya membuka jalan untukmu. Itu sama sekali bukan karakternya," cerocos Ishida seraya melepas sabuk pengamannya.

Rukia masih ragu, tapi mereka sudah terlanjur sampai di tempat ini, tidak ada salahnya mengecek.

Belum selesai melepas sabuk pengaman, Rukia mendapati tiga orang berbadan besar penuh otot berdiri di sebelah kaca mobil, salah satunya mengetuk kaca dengan kuat tiga kali. Merasa terancam, Rukia menoleh pada Ishida, dan pria berkacamata itu sama-sama bingungnya. Takut-takut menekan tombol untuk menurunkan kaca mobil, Ishida melihat ketiganya penuh selidik.

"Apaka kalian orang yang dikirim Jenderal Ryuken?" orang yang mengetuk kaca itu bicara saat berhasil bertemu tatap dengan Rukia, dan Rukia reflek menoleh pada Ishida, bertukar pandang penuh tanya.

"Aku Ishida, anak Jendral Ryuken," jawab Ishida cepat, mengalihkan perhatian orang itu dari Rukia.

"Bos kami sudah menunggu, kami akan mengantar kalian ke atas," kata orang itu lagi.

Sekalipun ragu, Ishida dan Rukia keluar mobil.

Dikawal tiga orang berbadan besar, mereka menaiki tangga hingga lantai tiga. Bangunan dari luar terlihat tidak terlalu buruk, tapi saat memasukinya, sangat bertolak belakang. Tembok banyak yang rusak, bahkan beberapa sudut masih berwarna merah seperti darah yang dibiarkan mengering. Tangga yang dijejak memang kokoh, tapi railing tangga yang terbuat dari kayu sudah mulai mengelupas di banyak tempat, udara bagian dalam bangunan pekat dengan asap rokok hingga sulit bernapas dengan leluasa.

Mereka memasuki ruangan yang bertuliskan peringatan bagi orang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk. Pria tadi mengetuk pintu dan membuka pintu setelah mendengar jawaban, mengantarkan Rukia dan Ishida masuk, lalu keluar lagi seraya menutup pintu dengan suara 'klik' yang menunjukkan pintu mengunci otomatis.

"Selamat datang. Jarang-jarang aku mendapat tamu kehormatan," sapa pria berambut cokelat gelombang dengan wajah panjang dengan jenggot tipis di dagunya, mata biru keabu-abuannya menatap Rukia dan Ishida bergantian, terlihat sedang menimbang mana yang bisa memberikan keuntungan yang lebih banyak.

"Aku Coyote Starrk. Kau sangat mirip ayahmu, Uryuu," ucap pria itu seraya menjulurkan tangan ke arah Ishida, senyum tipisnya kentara sangat palsu. Ishida menyambut uluran tangan di depannya tanpa antusias. "Dan kau?" Starrk bertanya dengan seluruh bahasa tubuhnya saat berhadapan dengan Rukia.

"Bukankah ayahku sudah menyebutkan kedatangan kami untuk apa? Kami hanya ingin mendengarkan, jadi kami boleh duduk sekarang?" Ishida menjadi arogan tiba-tiba, raut wajahnya berubah total, bahkan Rukia sampai mengerutkan alisnya dalam.

"Tentu saja, silahkan duduk!"

Satu hal baik tentang ruangan ini adalah memiliki sirkulasi udara yang bagus, tidak pekat dengan asap rokok, bahkan cenderung harum dengan pengharum ruangan yang dipasang di sebelah pendingin ruangan. Dua buah sofa tiga dudukan yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri meja panjang seolah adalah meja yang sengaja di-_setting_ untuk mereka. Ishida dan Rukia duduk bersebelahan, sementara Starrk duduk di seberang mereka.

"Aku tidak akan banyak basa basi. Kau bisa langsung menceritakan semua yang kau ketahui tentang kejadian delapan tahun lalu, dan kalau kau mau tetap aman beroperasi di Tokyo, kau tidak akan berpikir memberi kesan buruk pada ayahku," ancam Ishida dalam suara penuh keangkuhan. Bagi Rukia, melihat sisi Ishida yang mendominasi seperti ini benar-benar baru, seolah dia melihat orang lain atau ada roh gentayangan yang tengah merasuki tubuh Ishida.

"Bahkan karaktermu begitu mirip dengan Ryuken, ha ha ha!" Starrk tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan, mengagumi gen yang ada di tiap generasi Ishida benar-benar menakutkan. Starrk menatap Rukia penuh tanya, keraguan untuk mulai bicara menggerayanginya, sorot mata kolam berwarna ungu itu terlihat tidak asing, dan seketika dia mengingat wanita yang disebutkan Grimmjow saat melakukan tugas beberapa bulan lalu. Dia mengingat foto yang dikirim anak buahnya saat melaporkan kondisi wanita yang dihajar salah satu anak buahnya di Karakura.

Rasa penasarannya semakin besar, bagaimana bisa wanita yang dilindungi Grimmjow berada di sini?

"Rukia?" nama Rukia lolos dari bibirnya, bertanya demi meyakinkan dia tidak salah mengenali orang.

"Rupanya kau sudah tahu. Ini Kuchiki Rukia, aku salut kau bisa mengenalinya." Ishida membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan mengangguk.

Starrk membelalak, matanya yang tidak terlalu besar membulat hampir sempurna saat kembali melihat Rukia, melihat dengan jelas kemana akar permasalahan ini berasal, dan tragedi macam apa yang mengaitkan mereka semua. Sebagai orang yang tidak sengaja terlibat, dia tidak bisa menghindarkan beban berat yang tiba-tiba bergelayut di dadanya, matanya berubah lemah saat melihat bekas luka yang mengintip di balik rambut hitam wanita itu. Bekas luka yang bersumber dari kecerobohan anak buahnya saat di Karakura. Mendengar nama Kuchiki menggeletik hatinya juga, dia mengingat Kuchiki Shoujun yang tewas di tragedi delapan tahun lalu, juga Grimmjow yang tak berdaya menerima kelemahannya. Apakah kaduanya sama-sama tidak mengetahui keterkaitan masa lalu mereka? Kenapa keduanya menjalin asmara jika mengetahui kenyataan masa lalu yang begitu menyedihkan?

Starrk sampai pada satu kesimpulan, bahwa Grimmjow dan Rukia tidak mengetahuinya. Mereka akan saling membenci dan menjauh jika mengetahui kenyataan ini sejak awal. Hanya satu hal yang terlintas di benaknya saat ini.

_Betapa kejamnya Tuhan menuliskan takdir kalian berdua._

Menimbang bagaimana dia harus menceritakan semuanya, tangannya bergerak memijat kepala yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit.

"Kau berusaha mencari kebenaran karena ayahmu atau karena Grimmjow?" tanya Starrk penuh selidik.

Rukia menatap Starrk lurus, menyadari bahwa pria di hadapannya ini tidak sedikitpun berniat memperpanjang basa basi dalam obrolan mereka.

"Keduanya," jawab Rukia tegas. "Mereka adalah dua orang berarti untukku." Nada dalam suara Rukia begitu tenang tanpa gentar, namun ada secercah pedih yang terasa dalam kata-katanya.

Ishida yang mendengarkan Rukia, memiliki pertanyaan besar yang dia harap akan terjawab saat mereka mendengar penjelasan dari Starrk.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya, tapi aku kira pria ini tidak perlu mendengarnya karena ini tentang masa lalumu ..."

Ishida melihat indikasi perbuatan tak menyenangkan dari Starrk, dan saat Rukia menatapnya lurus, dia menyadari bahwa dia memang tidak perlu mendengarnya, mungkin Rukia belum siap membiarkan orang lain mengetahui tentang hidupnya. Ishida pun berkata akan menunggu di dalam mobil.

Setelah Ishida keluar, Starrk menarik napas panjang dan menyandarkan diri sepenuhnya ke sofa, mencari tenaga yang dia simpan sebelum menceritakan kisah panjang yang terlalu tragis. Dirinya yang saat itu hanya sebagai kacung, hanya mafia kecil dengan puluhan anggota, kebetulan menjadi orang yang ditunjuk oleh Baraggan Jeagerjaquez untuk membereskan yang disebut pria berpengaruh itu dengan 'kejadian kecil'

Maka Starrk terpejam salama beberapa detik sebelum menceritakan semuanya...

Delapan tahun lalu dia melakukan semua jenis pekerjaan kotor karena Baraggan, dan sebagai orang yang berpengaruh dengan jumlah uang melimpah tak berseri, Baraggan menyuruhnya menyelamatkan anaknya yang diculik klan Nobunaga. Dari situ dia mengetahui bahwa Baraggan telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar yang berbuntut panjang. Kebenaran yang dia gali sendiri itu menjadi rahasia besar bagi dirinya saat mengetahui kenyataan tentang masa lalu Grimmjow, sang pewaris tunggal Jeagerjaquez.

Grimmjow bukanlah anak kandung dari Baraggan. Kemiripan Grimmjow yang sangat mirip dengan Grimmjow yang sebenarnya dari darah Jeagerjaquez membuat Baraggan mengadopsi anak bermata biru terang itu secara ilegal. Membuat ayah kandung anak itu mencari keberadaan anaknya dengan menghalalkan segala cara hingga terdampar di klan Nobunaga, bahkan berani menggelapkan uang klan demi bisa membawa pulang anaknya lagi. Rentetan kejadian demi kejadian itu melibatkan Kuchiki Shoujun yang merupakan teman dekat ayah kandung Grimmjow.

Starrk kemudian menceritakan bagaimana Kuchiki Shoujun yang berusaha menyelamatkan Grimmjow yang berusia dua puluhan tahun itu dari klan Nobunaga, dan berniat membawanya pulang ke keluarga kandungnya. Sejak awal klan Nobunaga terkenal dengan haus darah juga haus uang. Sebanyak apapun uang yang dibawa Kuchiki Shoujun tak akan berarti karena mereka tahu ada ikan yang lebih besar untuk ditangkap, Baraggan Jeagerjaquez.

Namun kepala keluarga Jeagerjaquez itu lebih keras dari batu karang sekalipun. Menolak memberikan uang jaminan, dia membiarkan anaknya disiksa sedemikian rupa, hingga Grimmjow secara tidak langsung menjadi pembunuh Kuchiki Shoujun karena kekejaman kepala klan Nobunaga.

Starrk yang datang untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Grimmjow, benar-benar hanya bisa menyelamatkan Grimmjow, karena Kuchiki Shoujun telah tewas beberapa saat sebelum dia dan anak buahnya menyerang markas klan Nobunaga.

Starrk menceritakan betapa frustasi dan menyesalnya Grimmjow yang menangisi tubuh tak bernyawa Kuchiki Shoujun, menceritakan bagaimana Grimmjow menjelaskan tragedi itu terjadi, dari awal hingga akhir. Bagaimana Kuchiki Shoujun tersenyum dan meyakinkannya untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkan kepala klan Nobunaga.

Starrk mengira Grimmjow akan menjadi gila saat itu, namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Grimmjow berubah menjadi pria yang luar biasa kuat, dengan tekad menghancurkan Jeagerjaquez. Dia begitu membenci Baraggan yang telah menjadi penyebab tragedi ini. Jika saja Baraggan memberikan apa yang diminta klan Nobunaga, tidak seharusnya Grimmjow sampai menjadi menyebabkan kematian Kuchiki Shoujun.

Baraggan menyuruhnya membersihkan klan Nobunaga saat itu. Starrk tidak bekerja sendirian, dengan bantuan polisi yang dikepalai oleh Jenderal Takuya yang saat ini berhasil menjadi Perdana Menteri Jepang. Dia mengingat Ryuken Ishida adalah salah satu anggota tim Takuya yang membereskan kejadian hari itu. Sehingga Ryuken pasti mengetahui banyak hal tentang kejadian hari itu. Dengan permintaan Baraggan, sang kepala polisi membersihkan klan Nobunaga, membantai kepala klan dengan menembak mati dan menangkap sisa anggota klan, memasukkan mereka ke penjara sehingga sang pria yang saat itu masih menjadi kepala polisi, Jenderal Takuya, naik daun dan berhasil menanjak karirnya hingga menjadi Perdana Menteri Jepang berkat dukungan Baraggan.

Dunia ini kotor, tapi dia tidak pernah melihat orang sekotor Baraggan. Pebisnis itu terlihat bersih dan berkelas padahal telah membangun anak tangga yang dipenuhi darah demi bisa terus menanjak naik. Dia bersedia melakukan segala cara demi bisa mencapai apa yang diharapkannya.

Starrk memperhatikan wajah wanita mungil di seberangnya, berubah pucat setelah mendengar semua kenyataan yang mengerikan itu. Wanita berambut hitam legam itu mengaitkan kedua tangannya kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, Starrk bisa melihat jelas tangan gemetar wanita itu saat menyapu rambut yang menutupi pandangannya. Namun seperti tembok yang menolak runtuh saat gempa besar, Rukia terlihat terlalu kuat menahan emosinya. Hal ini cukup menggelitik rasa penasaran Starrk.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Grimmjow begitu keras kepala ingin mendapatkan hatimu, bahkan sampai menyuruhku untuk menjebak Nnoi demi bisa membuatmu meminta pertolongannya. Jika dia tahu kau adalah anak Kuchiki Shoujun, dia seharusnya tidak berani mendekatimu, bahkan menatapmu pun seharusnya dia tidak sanggup," seloroh Starrk saat pandangan Rukia kembali padanya.

Jeda sunyi dalam ruangan selama beberapa saat terasa mencekat napas. Rukia menatap Starrk lurus, penuh tanya dengan kalimat yang baru saja lolos dari bibir pria berambut cokelat gelombang itu.

"Karena kau datang untuk mencari kebenaran, bukankah lebih baik kau mengetahui semuanya?" tandas Starrk tanpa rasa bersalah, karena dia melakukannya demi memancing emosi wanita bertubuh kurus di hadapannya. Satu detik, dua detik, tidak ada reaksi dari Rukia, dan dia memikirkan cara lain untuk bisa mengulik emosi wanita ini.

"Bukan hal baru Grimmjow menyuruhku melakukan pekerjaan kotor, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia melakukannya demi seorang wanita, dan dia hampir menghabisiku begitu tahu anak buahku menghajarmu di Karakura. Dia terlalu menyukaimu, dan sepertinya sudah waktunya dia merasakan balasan atas tindakannya di masa lalu."

Starrk menilai sorot mata di kedua kolam ungu gelap Rukia. Awalnya dia berharap akan melihat rasa penasaran atas kalimat pembukanya tentang ulah Grimmjow, atau setidaknya kemarahan dari wanita berwajah tenang di seberangnya ini, tapi setelah mendengarkan semua tanpa menginterupsi, setelah membiarkan dirinya terguncang menerima kebenaran, Kuchiki Rukia justru terlihat tetap mampu mengendalikan dirinya. Merasa tertantang, Starrk kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku dengar Grimmjow masih melakukan terapi sampai beberapa tahun lalu karena sering mengalami serangan panik dan hiperventilasi," kata Starrk yang membaca perubahan di wajah Rukia saat dia menyebut serangan panik.

Rukia mencerna tiap kata dari Starrk dengan seksama. Hatinya pedih, dan mengingat bagaimana kondisi Grimmjow setelah bertemu dengan komisaris di ruang meeting privasi beberapa minggu lalu, juga bagaimana kejamnya cara sang komisaris berusaha mengingatkan Grimmjow akan kejadian hari itu. Dia mulai mengerti dilema dan beban yang dialami Grimmjow, kenapa pria itu terlihat semakin lemah hari demi hari.

Kekejaman Baraggan tidak akan berakhir dan akan terus meneror Grimmjow tanpa henti. Mimpi yang hendak Grimmjow gapai bukan tanpa alasan, bukan hanya karena ingin membalas sakit hati dan fisik yang dia rasakan, tapi juga karena apa yang sudah dilakukan Baraggan tidak termaafkan. Pria tua itu memanfaatkan kelemahan Grimmjow, terus mengorek luka yang tidak pernah kering sebagai senjata untuk melumpuhkannya.

Rukia telah mendengar semua, otaknya mengingat dengan baik kebenaran yang menyakitan namun juga menjadi titik balik bagi semua keraguan dalam dirinya.

"Kau mungkin juga tidak tahu kalau orang yang membeli apartemenmu adalah Grimmjow. Dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, melakukan dengan cara halus dan membuatmu tinggal bersamanya. Pertanyaanku hanya satu, kau benar-benar tidak mengetahui kenyataan kalau ayahmu tewas di tangan Grimmjow?" tanya Starrk tanpa belas kasih. Dia terus melancarkan serangannya demi bisa melihat tangis dari Rukia. Dia hanya tidak terima melihat wanita mungil itu begitu tegar mendengar ceritanya yang menyakitkan. Dia juga sengaja memilih kata-kata yang kejam, tapi wanita bermata ungu itu tetap berusaha tenang.

"Jika aku tidak mengamuk, apakah kau akan membeberkan semuanya?! Jika kau berharap aku akan histeris, maka kau salah besar!" jawab Rukia sengit, matanya mengirim kebencian pada Starrk.

"Aku tidak akan berterima kasih padamu sekalipun kau menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kau melakukannya bukan tanpa pamrih. Kau bahkan mengatakan hal yang tidak aku tanya hanya demi melihat batas kesabaranku, dan aku bersyukur kau melakukan kebodohan itu, karena aku tidak perlu susah payah mencari-cari kebenaran lagi. Melihat orang lain menderita membuatmu senang?! Teruslah hidup seperti ini dan aku harap kau membusuk di sini selamanya, Bajingan!"

Rukia beranjak dari sofa, melangkah cepat meninggalkan ruangan penuh kemarahan yang bercampur aduk dengan kesedihan.

Starrk yang masih duduk santai di sofa hanya bisa membeku menerima sorot mata mematikan wanita itu, dan beberapa detik kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau tidak salah memilihnya, Grimm! Dia wanita yang tepat menjadi lawanmu," kekeh Starrk sambil menyapu rambutnya yang jatuh ke depan karena tertawa terlalu keras.

Mendekati tengah malam mereka baru sampai di apartemen. Selama perjalanan pulang mereka isi dengan sunyi. Ishida tidak berniat memulai pembicaraan karena melihat raut wajah yang mengeras dari Rukia. Teman kuliahnya itu terlihat akan membunuh seseorang ketika masuk lagi ke mobil. Dia ingin bertanya kisah masa lalu yang membuatnya jauh-jauh menjadi supir untuk Rukia karena diperintahkan oleh ayahnya. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya ayahnya meng-iya-kan permintaan darinya tanpa banyak syarat dan pembahasan, dan dia harus menyimpan rasa penasarannya karena Rukia terlihat tidak akan membuka mulut.

"Terima kasih banyak, Ishida. Aku tahu kau ingin mengetahui apa yang aku bicarakan dengan Starrk, tapi aku bersumpah, sebaiknya kau tidak tahu sama sekali. Jangan lupa sampaikan terima kasihku pada ayahmu."

Ishida menggeleng cepat. "Ayahku bilang dia melakukannya karena rasa bersalahnya yang ikut tutup mulut. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi ... aku cuma mengatakannya asal kau tahu, ayahku tidak sebaik itu."

Rukia terdiam dan mengangguk cepat, langsung mengucapkan selamat jalan pada Ishida dan masuk ke apartemen.

Melewati lobi apartemen, berjalan layaknya mayat hidup Rukia melangkahkan kakinya lambat, menghitung dalam benaknya demi bisa menenangkan jantungnya yang menderu, memburu bagai genderang perang. Perang batin yang sekarang menderanya bukan lagi tentang bagaimana dia berada di ujung jurang menunggu jawaban Grimmjow, bukan lagi tentang apakah Grimmjow akan memilihnya dari pada Lisa Yadomaru, bukan lagi tentang masa depan indah yang mungkin bisa mereka jalani.

Sebuah kenyataan menghantam Rukia dengan sangat kuat, menghancurkan semua harapannya untuk hidup bahagia bersama Grimmjow. Bukan karena dia putus asa, tapi karena untuk bisa hidup bahagia, Grimmjow perlu memaafkan dirinya. Menerima kenyataan bahwa Grimmjow tidak bersalah, bahwa Kuchiki Shoujun, ayahnya, tidak kehilangan nyawa karena Grimmjow, tapi karena iblis yang ada di dekatnya ketika dia tidak berdaya sama sekali.

Rukia tidak terluka sama sekali dengan kenyataan bahwa Grimmjow telah menjebak paman Nnoi, dan membeli apartemennya, karena itu adalah wujud putus asa dalam dirinya. Dia justru bersyukur, karena tindakan Grimmjow dia berhasil terlepas selamanya dari ibu dan pamannya yang selalu meneror hidupnya. Dia juga tidak akan berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan karena kepergian ayahnya, karena ayahnya adalah seseorang yang selalu melakukan hal yang diyakininya, karena itu, menyelamatkan Grimmjow adalah keputusan yang dibuat ayahnya tanpa penyesalan.

Seluruh kebencian Rukia saat ini tertuju pada Baraggan Jeagerjaquez. Pria tua itu mengetahui semua kenyataan dan menyiksa Grimmjow tanpa henti. Pria tua itu bahkan berusaha menyakitinya saat menyinggung dirinya yang begitu mirip ayahnya. Jika Grimmjow memutuskan tetap bersamanya, Rukia tidak bisa membayangkan duka macam apa yang mungkin diciptakan Baraggan Jeagerjaquez. Sang komisaris adalah antagonis yang tak terlihat dunia, iblis yang berusaha memegang kendali penuh pada seluruh hidup Grimmjow. Karena itu Rukia sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan, satu titik yang membuatnya membulatkan tekad.

Membuka pintu apartemen setelah memasukkan sandi, Rukia disambut Grimmjow yang berjalan lemah dari sofa, Shinji berdiri di belakangnya, bersiap menangkap tubuh bosnya kalau kalau limbung. Rukia menatap mata biru Grimmjow lama, dan dia tidak mampu lagi menyembunyikan lukanya saat mata cemas Grimmjow menangkapnya dengan sempurna. Dia terlalu dan sangat mencintai pria ini.

"Dari mana saja kau, Rukia? Kau bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi!" Grimmjow menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa Rukia jawab, dan Rukia menjawabnya lewat satu pelukan erat.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Rukia lemah, membuat kemarahan Grimmjow terhapus seketika.

Shinji melihat Rukia yang hampir kehilangan kendali, dan mendapati tubuh ringkih wanita itu gemetar dalam dekapan Grimmjow.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit. Aku akan kembali lagi besok, Bos!" ucap Shinji yang buru-buru menyambar tasnya dan meninggalkan apartemen Grimmjow.

Grimmjow menggiring Rukia ke tempat tidur, membaca ada yang aneh pada gerak gerik Rukia.

"Maafkan aku telah meragukanmu, Grimm," bisik Rukia saat keduanya duduk berhadapan di sisi tempat tidur. Grimmjow bingung dan hendak bertanya apa maksud kata-kata Rukia, tapi Rukia tersenyum dan meraih wajahnya, dan detik kemudian dia membiarkan Rukia mencium bibirnya, kecupan demi kecupan yang lembut, bukan sentuhan penuh hasrat, lebih pada kerinduan yang tak terungkap.

Rukia menumpahkan semua rasa bersalahnya, furstasi, kebuntuan yang dia rasakan setelah sekian banyak kebenaran naik ke permukaan tentang masa lalu Grimmjow dan ayahnya. Awalnya dia meragukan hati Grimmjow yang mungkin akan membuangnya demi mimpi besarnya. Benaknya telah berkelana jauh membayangkan duka yang akan dirasakannya karena Grimmjow memilih Lisa Yadomaru demi masa depannya, menghancurkan harapan besar Rukia untuk hidup bahagia bersamanya.

Lama mereka saling mencumbu penuh kerinduan, hingga Grimmjow merasakan tangannya yang memegang sisi wajah Rukia basah oleh air mata, dia terdiam dan tidak menjawab kecupan Rukia, hingga wanita bertubuh mungil itu mundur dengan sendirinya demi bisa memberi jarak bagi mereka.

"Berhentilah berpikir terlalu rumit, Grimm. Aku mencintaimu. Aku memaafkanmu, dan aku berharap kau juga memaafkan dirimu," bisik Rukia lirih.

Keduanya bertukar pandang lama dalam diam, saling membaca sorot mata satu sama lain. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Grimmjow, namun dia tidak bisa menyuarakannya. Lidahnya terasa kelu mendapati betapa lembutnya sorot mata Rukia. Di sisi lain, ada kelegaan dan ketenangan yang merambat naik ke seluruh tubuhnya lewat detak jantungnya yang perlahan memacu.

"Kau bisa kembali ke kantor besok? Aku rasa kau perlu menyibukkan diri untuk menghentikan semua pikiran tak berguna dalam benakmu." Rukia membelai kedua sisi wajah Grimmjow, merasakan tulang pipi yang begitu terasa di permukaan telapak tangannya.

Grimmjow tersenyum lirih. Rasa bersalah semakin berat bergelayut di hatinya. Setelah ingatan mengerikan itu kembali, setiap detik yang dia habiskan bersama Rukia, selalu dipenuhi cacian dan hinaan yang dia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri, melihat tangannya yang bersimbah darah dan selalu takut setiap kali menyentuh Rukia.

Lalu apa yang Rukia maksud dengan memaafkannya? Memaafkan dirinya sendiri?

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Akhirnya chapter 19 up juga.

Bagimana menurut kalian?

Emosi saya terkuras banget ngetik chapter ini, duka dari masa lalu terungkap dan menorehkan luka di atas luka.

Perjuangan saya untuk menyelesaikan satu chapter ini sungguh luar biasa lamanya. Sampai lebih dari 2 bulan. Roller coaster banget beberapa bulan ini kawan-kawan. Dari urusan real world yang bikin struggle banget, dan akhirnya jatuh sakit lagi. Alhamdulillah bisa melanjutkan chapter 19. Padahal rencananya mo selesaikan fanfic ini sebelum masuk ke project baru, kayaknya rencana bakal tinggal rencana he he he

Yosh!

Maaf jika masih banyak banget typo dan kekurangan.

Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter 20.

Saya doakan semoga para reader sehat selalu ya, jangan lupa jaga kesehatan dan tetap bahagia.

See ya ~

**07.11.2020 -:-:-:- Nakki Desinta -:-:-:-**


End file.
